


Warrior of Light Ascends to the Heavens

by KyoxNile



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au'ra Warrior of Light - Freeform, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Multiple Class Warrior of Light, POV Original Character, Relationship with Alisaie will be sisterly, Which is WoL, Will add more tags as the stories continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 279,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoxNile/pseuds/KyoxNile
Summary: It has been two moons since the incident of Ul'dah, and the three reminaing Scions have finally been given entry into Ishgard as wards of House Fortemps. However, the incident has made the Warrior of Light, Lucy Starfallen, fear for the safety of the few remaining friends she has. As they explore the unknown lands of Coerthas that were blocked to them, Lucy begins to see that she might have stronger feelings towards her Elzen companion than she first realized. But will she be able to figure out what they are, and will he accept her feelings?Major Spoilers for Heavenswards! HIATUS! Will come back after exams





	1. Chapter 1: The Bridge to Ishgard is Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first work I've posted on this site :3. I know I'm pretty late when it comes this publishing stuff about this game but I only recently got into it and have fallen in love with it. The character we'll be following is my own that I created while playing the game. If you have any tips or comments feel free to leave them for me to read. Awkward intro thing aside, I hope you enjoy! :)

_She was running through the old waterways, trying to escape the Brass Blade and Crystal Brave soldiers chasing them. Yda and Papalymo had stayed behind to hold some of them off, as had Y’Shtola and Thancred. It was only her and Minfillia now. Her heart was heavy, clenching her eyes shut to stop herself from running back to get the rest of her friends. And they had no idea where Alphinaud was. And what about their other friends in the Rising Stones, the entirety of Revenant’s Toll is filled with Crystal Braves! She shook her head slightly, forcing those thoughts out of her head as she focused on running. Suddenly, an explosion echoed behind them, causing them both to turn and look to the caverns. Not a moment later Minfillia drops the lantern she was holding to guide us out._

_“Hydaelyn… She speaks to me.” She exclaimed, though the Warrior had not heard a word. Then again, she lost her blessing because of Midgardsormr. So she might have lost the ability to hear the Mother’s words “No!” The Antecedent yelled out, looking over at her companion. “I must remain behind… but you cannot stay with me.” The Warrior of Light froze for a second, shaking her head violently._

_“No, I’m not leaving you behind as well!” she cried out, but she could tell by the look in Minfillia’s eyes that she wasn’t going to back down from this. _

_“Please, you must go on! You are the Warrior of Light! You are hope – for the Scions, and for all the realm! As long as your flame continues to burn, the light of the dawn may ever be relit!” Minfillia insisted, though Lucy felt nothing of the sorts at this moment. “You must escape, and save Eorzea from those who would plunge it into darkness!” With those words, the Antecedent turned her back on the Warrior to where they had left behind Thancred and Y’Shtola only moments before. “Tis the only way…” Was the last thing she said before she ran._

_“Minfillia!” The Warrior cried out, hoping that her friend would come back. Or that she would be allowed to follow her. But she knew that wasn’t going to happen. Biting her bottom lip, she turned away from where she abandoned her friends and ran through the dark tunnels alone. She had left everyone that was important to her behind, everyone she cared for because they believed she had to get out alive so the world could be saved. But what good has she done? She let the Sultana die, she couldn’t protect Raubhan or anyone else in Ul’dah. She was a failure._

“Miss Starfallen?” Lucy opened her eyes and looked at the person who called her, seeing one of House Fortemps knight in the doorway of the infirmary of Whitebrim Front. “The snowstorm has died down. Me and my men will be heading to Camp Dragonhead now, if you would like us to accompany you.”

“Thank you, but I want to make sure everything here is taken care of before I leave. Safe travels.” The Au’ra said with a smile as she looked over the patient in the bed. Lifting her staff above the patient’s body she cast a healing spell over the knight’s injuries, her fairy Eos helping another behind her. The Fortemps knight bowed before he left, the Au’ra out a small sigh as she looked at her patients. The knights were asleep, and did not seem like they felt any pain. Dusting her knees of the dirt and making sure her black and white yukata was still on properly she left the infirmary, Astidien standing outside with other healers. “I have taken care of the men upstairs. Their injuries are healed and are asleep right now.” Astidien looked at her with a smile, bowing his head.

“We owe you a great debt, Warrior of Light. Thank you.” Lucy smiled at the man, feeling a little better that she helped after her thoughts trailed to the past. “If only there was more we could do to repay you.”

“The people of the Front and Camp Dragonhead have already done more than enough. It is I who feel as if I haven’t done enough to repay you.” She reassured him, her answer getting shakes and denial from everyone at the step. “Is there any more who need assistance?”

“Yes, but we are able to handle them ourselves. You should return to Dragonhead and rest, you’ve barely stopped healing since you came here. It is not good to overexert yourself.” Astidien reassured her, Lucy waiting for him to change his mind. Yet he merely walked away to tend to the other injured knights, the Warrior letting out a small sigh as she headed for the exit of the camp. Storm, her chocobo partner, had been stabled by the gate as she went in and out a lot during the week, so it felt easier for them both to just have him stabled her.

“Hey, Storm. Ready to head back to the others?” Storm let out a cry as he waved his blue feathers. Lucy smiled as she gently patted his neck before climbing on his saddle and tapping his sides with her feet. Storm gave one more cry before he bolted off, treading through the snow towards Camp Dragonhead.

It had been about a moon since Lucy Starfallen had last been at the camp, and two since the incident in Ul’dah. The first moon was the hardest; with only three of the Scions left they weren’t sure how to proceed. Tataru had taken to helping around the Camp however she could, having accumulated several skills as a receptionist at the Rising Stones. Lord Haurchefant had certainly been grateful for it, stating that the paperwork would have taken him several moons to get through. Lucy had done what she always did, helping where she could and exploring the land. Even if that meant heading into the other three city-states. She had been careful, having many friends that could help her get information without her being seen. And she had learned several things, such as the fact that their supposed ‘crimes’ had yet to be official announced. And that, according to Jenlyns at least, the Sultansworn were told that the Sultana was bedridden due to illness. Lucy had tried to figure out why, but most of her theories were too hopeful to be true or completely illogical. But she had been keeping up with the happenings in the world while making sure to not get caught by the Brass Blades or Crystal Braves. And Alphinaud…

Alphinaud hadn’t been himself ever since the incident. He blamed himself for the incident and didn’t think he should be where he was now considering all he had done to destroy the Scions. When he admitted to having used them as merely pawns in his plans, it had irritated Lucy slightly. But only for a second, as she had agreed to everything he asked of her. He couldn’t have forced her if she was truly against doing it, and she knew this. And seeing her Elezen friend so distraught and empty just pushed her to try and cheer him up. Unfortunately, neither she nor Tataru were able to put a true smile on his face or make him at least a bit more like himself. He hadn’t given up, but the betrayal of his Company had shattered his resolve pretty bad.

The Au’ra’s thoughts returned to the present just as Storm entered the Camp, Lucy carefully jumping off as she allowed her companion to get some rest as she looked around. She had heard that the Crystal Braves had been in Coerthas in the recent days, so she needed to make sure they weren’t here still.

“Ah, here comes the Warrior herself!” Lord Haurchefant called her, running up to her. He had a look that blended relief and horror at the same time. “By the Twelve, my lady! You will freeze if you wear an outfit such as that!” Lucy blanked for a moment before she looked down. She had her yukata and clogs without stockings, a small yellow flower tucked into her brown hair that was tied in a ponytail. She let out a small laugh as she shook her head.

“Don’t worry, Lord Haurchefant. This is just a glamour. I assure you I’m quite warm.” She explained, though it seems it did nothing to calm the Elezen lord.

“Be that as it may, I must insist that you wear a cloak from now on! It would be terrible if you were to become ill due to the cold!” He retaliated, Lucy just letting out a small sigh as she nodded. It’s not the worst thing she could do to help reassure her friend that she was well. “I will say it is a great relief to see you, my friend. When you did not return during the Crystal Braves’ venture into Coerthas we began to fear the worst.”

“I was helping the knights at Whitebrim Front. Many were injured in the dragon attack and the aftermath so I lent them my skills to assist however I could.” She explained, only telling part of the truth. When she had mentioned going into the other city states, Lord Haurchefant had been incredibly vocal about his opinion that it was a bad idea. She didn’t need him to worry any more than he already was. Not only him, either. Alphinaud and Tataru had seemed more afraid than she had ever seen them the first time she mentioned that she was going to try and gather information. Alphinaud especially. “How have the others been?”

“Lady Tataru has been helping us wherever she could as usual. Quite the range of talents she has as well!” He exclaimed, Lucy smiling. “Master Alphinaud, however, has been as silent as ever. I do hope I will be able to hear his wit once more.” That made the Warrior’s smile falter. She had hoped that time would have made the young Elezen a bit more like himself. But that doesn’t seem to be the case. “He is in the Intercessory if you wish to speak with him. I will join you ere long with news of my own.”

“Thank you.” She said simply and headed towards the entrance to the Intercessory. She gave a slight knock out of habit and entered, seeing both the Lalafell receptionist and the Elezen diplomat. Both looked over to her when she entered, Tataru jumping at the sight of their friend and Alphinaud also jumped from his chair, making as if to approach her.

“Welcome back, Lucy! It’s so good to see you again!” She welcomed her, spreading her arms out. The Au’ra gave her a soft smile in return, looking up to Alphinaud after wards.

“’Tis a relief to see you again. We thought that the Braves might have…” He trailed off, shaking his head. “In any case, welcome back.”

“Thank you, and I am sorry for worrying you. I had heard the Braves were searching the area from here to the Observitorium so I stayed at Whitebrim Front and helped out there.” She explained, Alphinaud nodding in return. There was something different about him from when Lucy last saw him. His eyes had been empty or hope, filled despair and guilt and no sign of the vibrant confidence she was used to. Now, however, there was a trace of determination that reflected back at her.

“The dawn’s light will shine again….” He said suddenly, getting both of the women’s attention. His eyes narrowed as he met Lucy’s. “So long as we have these specious accusations hanging over us, we will struggle to achieve anything.”

“Yes, that’s true.” Lucy muttered, not liking where this was going. While the Au’ra was glad to see the Elezen in slightly higher spirits, where the conversation was heading concerned her.

“You must go to Ishgard, as Tataru proposed. I will return to Ul’dah and set things right.” As soon as the words left Alphinaud, both Lucy and Tataru looked horrified at the man. Both of them had words of protest in their throat, but was interrupted by the door opening and Haurchefant entering.

“Pray do not be so hasty, Master Alphinaud.” He said, stepping into the room fully. Alphinaud looked questionably at the man as he walked in, Lucy releasing a clench hand on her yukata that she hadn’t realized she had done. “Full well do I understand your desire to clear your names. But now is not the time for drastic action. You yet have allies upon whom you can rely. There is no need to act alone.” Alphinaud look over to the Warrior and Lalafell and looked like he was about to say something. But both women gave him a warm smile, Tataru jumping in agreement and Lucy giving a soft nod. Whatever was on Alphinaud’s tongue before died down and he reciprocated their smile instead.

“Yes… yes, of course. Pray forgive my impatience.” He said, Lucy letting out a small breath. She didn’t think the thought of Alphinaud returning to Ul’dah alone would scare her as much as it did. Just imagining what would happen to him if he did…was terrifying to the Au’ra.

“I bring tidings.” Lord Haurchefant started again, getting their attention. “Count Edmont has decreed that the three of you be taken in as wards of House Fortemps. Under our patronage, you shall be granted access to the city proper.” Lucy’s eyes widen at the news, the other two Scions gasping in surprise as well. “Pray consider our manor your new headquarters, from which you may gather information and plan how best to proceed. Needless to say, should any of your missing allies be found – as I am certain they shall – they will be welcome to join you there.” Alphinaud gave one more look at them once Lord Haurchefant finished, getting another nod of confirmation from both ladies.

“You are more than generous, my friend. On behalf of my fellows, I humbly accept your offer of hospitality.” Lord Haurchefant smiled in return and focused his gaze on Lucy.

“The count is a good man and just. He will treat you with the kindness and respect that a hero – and dear friend – deserves.” He stated, Lucy feeling a slight blush creep on her cheeks. She wasn’t good with praise, and was stilling battling with herself over whether she deserved such a title or not. Instead of voicing her insecurities, she smiled and nodded at her friend.

“Thank you, Lord Haurchefant. Truly.” She said, the older Elezen nodding.

“To Ishgard, then –“ Alphinaud started, the Warrior looking down at him again as he finished. “together. There we shall carry on the Scions’ legacy. There we shall begin anew.”

“Hear, hear!” Tataru exclaimed, sharing Lucy’s excitement though wearing it more on her shoulders than her normally stoic friend. Lord Haurchefant went on ahead, stating that he had some business he needed to attend but that everything as in order for them to enter the city. They would find a House Fortemps manservant upon entry and he would lead them to the manor. “They say the winds can be rather fierce on the Steps of Faith. Be sure to wrap up before we go!”

“Fierce is an understatement.” Lucy muttered as she recalled the fight against Vishap when defending Ishgard. “I’m not letting either of you step on that bridge if you’re not properly dressed, understood?” She stated, looking over at Alphinaud. She recalled how he was shivering in the cold the last time they were here, though he had yet to get some proper clothes. The Elezen seemed to catch on and stepped back in defense and embarrassment.

“I-I will dress properly, worry not. I do not like subjecting myself to the cold, mind you.” He said, Lucy just smiling slightly. Tataru ran out, saying something about getting some coats, leaving the two alone. “Not at all the circumstances under which I had hoped to visit Ishgard for the first time, but so be it.” Alphinaud muttered, Lucy looking at him as he gave her his full attention. “During the last moon, you have not been around Camp. Where has the world taken you?” The sudden subject change was all she needed to know that the conversation wasn’t something he was interested in continuing. So she decided to respect his wish to not speak of it and answered his question

“Everywhere, I suppose. I was in Fallgourd when I first heard from one of the Wood Wailers that a group of Crystal Braves were seen entering Coerthas. So I took the other way around and went to Whitebrim.” She said, seeing the slight flinch from her friend as a result. “Don’t worry, I was careful. I know how to stay out of sight if I want to.” She smiled reassuringly as she walked over to the door, waiting for her companion to join her. Alphinaud followed suit and they stepped out of the Intercessory, meeting Tataru outside. She wore a fluffy brown coat with fur on the sides and around the neck. She had a big pile of clothes in her hands, clearly larger than her.

“I brought a coat for Alphinaud and a cloak for you Lucy! They did not have another coat, unfortunately, and the only one they had will most likely only fit Alphinaud. And you are the one who is wearing the least!” Tataru explained, Lucy shaking her head as she took the clothes from her Lalafell friend.

“I am much warmer than I look, don’t worry.” Lucy reassured her, giving Alphinaud his coat before she herself placed the cloak on her shoulders. “Shall we proceed?” Both gave her a firm nod as they headed towards the west exit of Camp Dragonhead. The area was calm, no raging monsters or heretics in the area tried that tried to attack them. Though Lucy never let her guard down, constantly watching over her friends and made sure they wouldn’t be attacked.

“I do not know how you do it.” Alphinaud said suddenly, catching the Au’ra’s attention. She looked over at him as he hid his face in the coat. It seems he didn’t intend to say that out loud, or at least not as loud as he did. “Always looking out for danger, never relaxing as you journey through harsh and dangerous terrain.”

“You grow used to it. I traveled over Eorzea more times than I can count and I know where all of the beasts might hide or try and make an ambush from. Believe me, I fell for a good few traps when I first started out and came to this land.” She explained, looking over to the Gate of Judgement as it came into view. A giddy smile played on her lips as she looked at the towering building that just barely showed through the storm on the other side “Though I will say, I am excited to have some new areas to explore.”

“I can imagine! Just thinking of what we could learn from our time in Ishgard is getting me excited!” Tataru said as an extra spring was added to her step. Alphinaud looked back at Lucy with a nod, though there was something in his eyes that seemed to implicate he wanted to say more. But he didn’t, and the Warrior felt no need to push. She wasn’t usually one for unnecessary conversations, after all. Especially if the person seemed intent on keeping it to themselves. As they came to the gate, a temple knight moved to stop them before Lucy explained who they were.

“Wards of House Fortemps? Ah, yes… You may pass.” He said as he moved out of their way, though he seemed reluctant to do so. Lucy gave him a nod in thanks as she proceeded through the gate, Alphinaud and Tataru staying close to her as she did. It didn’t take long before the winds became strong and fierce, whipping around them. Lucy wondered if her hair band was going to survive the violent winds, carefully looking back at her companions. Both were having trouble walking through the winds, using their arms to shield their eyes. She wasn’t having as much trouble, but she was more used to unexpected terrain and strong winds in her face than the two of them. They thankfully crossed the bridge without any much trouble besides the wind, the gates to Ishgard opening before them.

Lucy was immediately taken in by just how large it was. She had seen it slightly through the storm from the Gate of Judgement, but standing here and looking at the structures she felt like a child. There was something of more importance that caught her attention, however, and that was the damage that had been done to the area from the recent dragon attack. She had heard that Ishgard had suffered from the attack, but seeing the damage made her wholly aware of how bad it had truly been. Another thing she felt more than noticed was the sneering gazes of the people around her. While she was sure it was directed at all of them, she felt slightly more subconscious as her characteristics were similar to dragons. It wouldn’t take long for someone to use that as an excuse to insult her. Or worse.

“Gods, I feel like a child in a giant’s castle!” Tataru said in disbelief, voicing the same idea Lucy felt as she entered.

“From afar, the spires did not seem so tall…” Alphinaud agreed, Lucy nodding as they moved to speak with the House Fortemps Manservant.

“Greetings, Mistress Starfallen.” He called out to them, bowing as the three Scions approached. “On behalf of House Fortemps, I bid you welcome to Ishgard. My lord humbly requests your presence at his residence in the Pillars. If you would all come with me…” He moved ahead as they followed close behind him. Lucy wanted to explore the city, but she could wait a little longer before she did. Knowing where she could go when she needed to was helpful. She did, however, take a quick detour to attune herself to the aetheryte. She was fast and it didn’t seem the others even noticed she was gone. As she caught up to them, she looked around and took note of places she would want to visit once they had met with the count, though it was difficult to tell what the different buildings actually were as she was unused to the architecture. So everything felt like it could be good to visit as she only had signs she could barely see from where they were.

“Perhaps we should take a closer look at the town once we have introduced ourselves.” Alphinaud called out as Lucy had fallen behind, the Au’ra blushing slightly as she nodded. She hadn’t realized she had fallen behind quite so much for him to call her out on it.

“I know, I was just trying to see what there was.” She said as she quickened her pace to catch up. As they reached the area the manservant called the Pillars, Lucy took notice of how different it was from where they just was. Specifically – there had been no damage done to the places she could see.

“To look upon the splendor of these heights, one would little suspect the ruin wrought by the wyverns below…” Alphinaud muttered, Lucy nodding.

“You’d almost believe they had separate wards for this area alone.” She added, looking to see if she could see anything of the sort nearby. However, she couldn’t see any wards that would protect this area and not the lower parts.

“Is it just me, or is the air up here different? I can almost _smell_ the wealth and power! Gods, it’s making me feel faint…” Tataru said, Lucy narrowing her eyes slightly as they continued. She did not like the implications that reminded her of Ul’dah, yet she did not want to judge Ishgard based on something she was familiar with. What little she knew about Ishgard was from her time in central Coerthas – they didn’t want to involve themselves in affairs outside of their own, heretics were the bane of the world and were to be executed on the spot and there was some hatred and spite between the High Houses. They came up to a pathway with manors on either side, Lord Haurchefant standing by the door to the one on their right. The Manservant gave a bow to his master as their friend looked at them.

“The Warrior of Light and her brave companions, walking the streets of Ishgard at last! What a glorious sight! I cannot tell you how long I have waited for this day. Allow me to present to you my family home: Fortemps Manor!” he exclaimed, Lucy letting out a small laugh. The Elezen lord always seemed to be able bring their spirits up, even when their thoughts were at their darkest. And it was something Lucy had appreciated greatly during the first week after the incident. “I should like nothing more than to show you around, but everyone is gathered to receive you. Come, my friends! Introductions must be made!” He gestured to the door as the four of them entered, the Manservant from earlier standing to greet them and take their coats. Lucy was glad to be able to be rid of her cloak, as it had only added more warmth than was necessary in her mind. She was quite warm already. She was about to put away her staff as well, not wanting to be armed when making introductions.

“You need not put down your weapon, Mistress Starfallen. Count Edmont is well aware that you are a warrior.” The manservant told her, Lucy nodded as Alphinaud and Tataru took off their coats. Once undressed they followed Haurchefant into a large room. Three people stood by the entry way as they entered, all of Elezen blood. The man in the front wore a large coat with black and red colors, the clothing under matching its aesthetic, and a walking stick of sorts in his right hand. Though it didn’t seem he had trouble walking, thus the Au’ra assumed it was more for aesthetics rather than support. The other two wore the same type of large coat, though the taller had one in black while the smaller had brown, both matching their hair color. Lucy could tell they were all of noble birth, and the man in the front was most likely the count who had allowed them entry into the city.

“My lord, I have returned with the Scions.” Lord Haurchefant announced, the man greeting them with a smile.

“I hope you journey was not too taxing.” He began, stepping forward to properly greet them. “I, Count Edmont de Fortemps, do bid you welcome. As wards of house Fortemps, you shall be afforded every courtesy. My home is your home.” As he finished, Alphinaud stepping forward as they all bowed in greeting. Lucy was glad that Alphinaud preferred speaking more than her, and she saw no reason to not let him speak for them. In this case, at least.

“My companions and I are deeply honored, Count Fortemps.” He said, Count Edmont shaking his head.

“The honor is mine, Master Alphinaud. Consider it an expression of our gratitude for your service to Ishgard.” He stated, giving a small bow. Alphinaud seemed taken aback, Lucy seeing the questions rolling in his head before he voice one of them.

“Forgive me, my lord, but… are you not concerned? To accept foreign guests at such a juncture – especially ones with our… reputation.” The Warrior could hear the sadness creeping into Alphinaud’s voice as he spoke the last word. Though it was something she had been curious about as well. It had been on her mind while traveling the land of Coerthas, as most Ishgardians would still completely disregard her offer of help because she was an outsider. She did not wish to cause them any unnecessary troubles simply because they felt it right to help them. Count Edmont, however, quickly dispelled their worries.

“Do not worry yourself on my account. ‘Tis true that Ishgard’s first thought has ever been the war effort, hence the closing of our borders…” He began, a small smile on his face as he continued. “…Yet it is in troubled times most of all that men should seek allies, don’t you think?” The two Elzen behind the count nodded in agreement as he gave them both a small look. “Granted, my decision will have raised eyebrows in the Vault and in the halls of the other High Houses. But so long as you continue your altruistic endeavors, I doubt my honored peers will feel moved to voice their concerns.”

“Then there is naught to fear. Though our numbers are much reduced, we are no less determined to carry on our work.” Alphinaud reassured him. In all honestly, Lucy had been itching to get some more work done. She had always been more for action rather than waiting patiently, though she knew there would be more times where that patience was needed. And while she had kept herself busy during these past two moons, it was mostly just stalking the shadows for information rather than actual fighting. Count Edmont smiled as he spoke again.

“Full glad am I to hear it. Ah, but before you return to your labors, why not take a tour of the city? You would do well, I think, to acquaint yourselves with your new surroundings. After all, you may be here for some time.” Lucy perked up at the idea of looking around, wanting to explore Ishgard so badly. The others nodded in agreement, Alphinaud looking to Lucy.

“Though our friends in House Fortemps have been generous enough to extend us their protection, we must take care not to impose too much on their hospitality. It is only proper that we learn about our new home, so that we might be more self-sufficient.” Alphinaud stated, Lucy nodding in agreement.

“It’ll take a while to learn the lay of the land, but learn it we must. Then there’s the markets and taverns – we’ll need to know where to shop and where to hear small talk.” Tataru added, Alphinaud agreeing.

“’Twould seem a tour of the city is indeed in order.” As the three of them agreed amongst themselves, Alphinaud looked back to Count Edmont. “I thank you for your counsel, my lord. My companions and I shall of course do as you suggest.”

“Very good.” The count nodded as he looked to the manservant that stood at his right. “Then my manservant shall accompany you. He will be able to answer any questions you might have.” As he finished his thoughts, his face lit up suddenly as he continued. “Ah, but I grow forgetful in my dotage – there is something I must give you ere we part. Their documentation is in order, I trust?” Lucy raised a brow as the manservant confirmed that they were, walking over to the three of them. He handed each of them a slip of paper with the House Fortemps symbol on it. And based on what little Lucy already read, it seemed to be proof of their positions as wards. And the count confirmed this. “Give that our borders have remained closed for decades, many of my countrymen are unaccustomed to treating with foreigners. Should anyone happen to question your presence here, it may prove necessary to remind them that you remain under the protection of House Fortemps. But let us hope it shall not come to that.”

“Rest assured that we shall do our utmost to avoid any situation which might compel us to invoke your name.” Alphinaud said as he bowed his head slightly and placed his hand over his heart. Lucy partly mimicked the motion, giving a small nod as well. The Count smiled at them and bowed in return, Alphinaud looking at the women before he spoke again. “Lucy, Tataru – the city awaits.”

“Let’s go!” Tataru said in excitement, a soft smile on her lips as they gave one last bow and headed for the exit. The manservant had gestured to their coats, though Lucy quickly stopped him.

“I won’t need my cloak. Please don’t trouble yourself in retrieving it.” She told them, the servants looking at her and clearly disagreeing with her choice of clothing. Yet he did as she asked and didn’t fetch it.

“We shant have need for them either. While cold, certainly, the weather is not as bad inside of Ishgard’s walls.” Alphinaud added, Tataru agreeing as they headed out along with the manservant. Lucy joined them, hearing Tataru exclaim about having a map as the Warrior closed the door behind her.

“I confess, it had long been a dream of mine to visit Ishgard.” Alphinaud said as he looked at the architecture that stood before them. “To my childish self, her towers, bridges and cobbled streets seemed akin to something from a faerie tale – and I have never quite outgrown the fantasy.”

“Seeing the world through the eyes of a child can make you see wonder and magic in the simplest of things. At least, that’s what my mother always told me.” Lucy said, more absentmindedly than anything. She heard a sharp breath inhale and looked at the young Elezen, who stared at her with wide eyes. “What?”

“I… do not believe I have heard you mention any family once since joining the Scions.” He confessed, Lucy realizing that she had spoken out loud. She looked to the ground for a moment before she gave him a sheepish smile in response

“A story for another time. Let’s get ourselves acquainted with Ishgard first and see where the wind takes us.” She simply said, her attention turning to the manservant. She could feel Alphinaud’s eyes still on her, though paid him little mind. She had gotten many odd looks coming into the other city-states, realizing that Au’ra’s were just as uncommon here as they were back home. To say that she had grown accustomed to having eyes on her was an understatement.

“As this is your first time in our fair city, pray permit me to show you to the Hoplon, from whence we may gaze upon the splendor of the Holy Vault. Though all other sights pale in comparison, ‘tis only meet that you see it first. I shall then show you around the Jeweled Croizer, where you may purchase all manner of goods and services, before descending into Foundation’s aetheryte plaza.” He informed them, taking a few steps to gesture that they follow him. “If there be no questions…” The three of them followed behind as they walked up to the area he called the Hoplon. As they made their way up, Lucy noticed the large statues that lined the walkway up, men holding different weapons. Looking back she counted twelve in total.

“They’re awfully fond of statues, aren’t they?” She heard Tataru say, the Warrior looking down at the receptionist. “Hey, what if I took up sculpting? I bet you could make a fortune in a place like this! And we need every gil we can get!” She exclaimed excitedly, Lucy giving her a hesitant smile.

“Let’s get out bearings before we think of that sort of thing.” She offered, Tataru nodding though she still seemed set on the idea of sculpting. Alphinaud was a few paces ahead of them, though he stopped as he stared at the large building stretching before them.

“The Holy Vault, where Archbishop Thordan VII rules from on high…” He muttered, Lucy noting the excitement in his tone. Alphinaud seemed really excited to be here and observe the history of Ishgard through its structure, Lucy smiling slightly to herself. It was nice to see him light up a little again, after everything that’s happened. The manservant turning to all of them with a shining pride in his eyes.

“The Hoplon, so named for the bronze greatshield borne by our nation’s patron deity, is the largest plaza in Ishgard. The magnificent cathedral to the north is, of course, the Holy Vault. The Vault is both Ishgard’s seat of government and the residence of the archbishop of the Ishgardian Orthodox Church.” He explained, Alphinaud looking behind them slightly at the statues again.

“Begging your pardon… The statues to the south – are they perchance Thordan’s famed ‘knights twelve’?” Lucy looked at him as he asked his question. She knew he was well read, being one of the youngest students to graduate the Studium together with his sister Alisaie. But she was always caught off guard by how much he actually knew about areas they had never been in before.

“Very good, Master Alphinaud.” The manservant confirmed as he looked to the statues. “They are the fathers of Ishgard – the brave knights who joined with King Thordan I to put down Nidhogg and found this great nation. Ours is a city rich in history and tradition, and there is much you can learn by exploring the Pillars – time permitting, of course.” Looking at the statues, wondering if she would have seen the past had she not lost the Echo. She had lost it when Midgardsormr decided to test her, making her lose her blessing that Hydaelyn gave her. Making her deaf to the Mother Crystal’s voice and oblivious to what the Echo would have shown her. She hadn’t expected it to feel so… lonely without it. “Now then, if you would follow me to the Jeweled Crozier, I shall introduce you to Mistress Elaisse, our master of the markets.” The manservant walked down the path to the west of the Vault, the three Scions following him. As they came into the market street, Lucy noted how empty it was. She was so used to the lively markets of the other city-states. The Jeweled Croizer wasn’t devoid of people, but in comparison to the other city-states it might as well be. As she looked, Tataru gave a small poke to get her attention.

“If you want to buy something, let me do the talking. I could haggle for Ul’dah!” She whispered, Lucy giggling slightly as she nodded. Alphinaud looked back at them as she did, Lucy meeting his gaze and noticed his expression wasn’t one of excitement this time.

“Is something wrong, Alphinaud?” Lucy asked, the Elezen looking around the market. Though his eyes were more on the walls and path rather than the stalls.

“Not a single scorched stone in sight… To watch these merchants going about their business, one would think the dragons had never attacked.” He said thoughtfully, Lucy looking around again. True, there didn’t seem to be any damage done to the market area. And they were closer to the Foundation now as well. They walked up to the woman the manservant was talking to, standing next to a kettle boiling on some hot coal. Lucy assumed she was Elaisse, who he mentioned before.

“Well you’re clearly not locals or traveling peddlers, which makes you all…?” She inquired, the manservant looking to Lucy. As he didn’t say anything, Lucy pulled out the paper that proved their position as wards and showed it to the woman. Lucy would have preferred if the manservant had explained rather than making her show the slip so soon. As the woman looked at it, an amusing gleam showed in her eyes. “Ahhh, ward of House Fortemps! How very interesting.”

“Count Edmont has granted us leave to remain in Ishgard for as long as we wish – which may be some time.” Alphinaud explained. “Accordingly, we will have need of sundry goods, hence our desire to make your acquaintance. That is, of course assuming you are content to accept the customs of foreigners. Should you be uncomfortable-“ Before Alphinaud could finish, however, Elaisse interrupted him.

“Young sir, we do not discriminate in the matters of money. If you have coin to spend, who are we to refuse it?” She stated with a sly smile. “Weapons, armor, accoutrements, medicine, materials – whatever your desire, it can be found in the Crozier. Our merchants will be more than happy to accommodate you, as you shall soon see.” All three of them bowed their heads in gratitude, the manservant turning his attention to them again.

“Our next destination is the aetheryte plaza in Foundation. If everyone is ready…” He left ahead of them, Alphinaud close behind. Tataru and Lucy took an extra moment to bid Elaisse farewell, as being on good terms with the market was important for both of them. As they continued down the market, Alphinaud’s words stuck with her as she still saw no signs of damage that would indicate a dragon attack. It was odd, especially since she was able to see damage as soon as they stepped back into the Foundation, walls crumble and stones all over the pathways. It was just a walkway from the market and Pillars, so how is the difference in damage so drastic? They continued until they came to the aetheryte, Tataru looking at it with a contemplating look on her face.

“Do you ever get a funny tingling feeling when you attune to an aetheryte, or is it just me?” She said out loud, Lucy raising her brow at her. Tataru looked up and noticed her expression, her own face changing to a more concerned expression. “…No? So, it _is_ just me… Hmmm…”

“I am sure it is nothing.” Alphinaud said as he moved away from the aetheryte, Lucy stopping him.

“Shouldn’t you attune to it while we’re here?” she called out, the Elezen looking at her. She had already done it before, but she wanted to make sure the others had as well.

“Hm? Oh, I have already attuned myself to the aetheryte. I trust you have as well?” He told her, Lucy nodding. Maybe that’s why he was walking away from it. The manservant stated the same again all three of them informing him that they had done as such.

“Excellent. As for our next destination…” Before he could mention a new place to visit, Alphinaud spoke up.

“Mayhap we should decide together. What else can be found nearby?” He suggested, Lucy and Tataru nodding in agreement as the manservant thought for a moment.

“The Skysteel Manufactory stands to the west. There our engineers conceive and manufacture weapons for use against the dragons. The Holy Stables, where chocobos are trained for war, also lie in that direction. To the north and east can be found the Congregation of Our Knights Most Heavenly, while to the sound and east…well…” he trailed off, Lucy looking at him. “’Twould be best if you avoided that area.”

“And why is that?” Alphinaud asked, Lucy feeling her curiosity grow as well. Whenever someone told her she shouldn’t go somewhere, she just wanted to go even more.

“I…I fear our knights may not be able to ensure your safety in the lowest levels, Master Alphinaud…” the Manservant said, Lucy’s interest piqued even more. However, if it was dangerous, she wouldn’t want the other two to join her. So if they visited one of the other areas together, she would go and explore the lower parts alone. That way, the other two stayed safe.

“Hold yer nose when ye pass the Brume, little lord! A delicate flower like you is like to wilt in our fumes!” A voice suddenly called out, a man walking up the pathway and was giving all of them dirty looks. Lucy moved her hand slightly back, prepared to defend them if need be. Alphinaud, despite the insult, kept his composure as he responded to the man.

“You misjudge me, sir, for I am no lord but a humble traveler.” The man let out a laugh at the Elezen’s response, staring Alphinaud dead in the eye.

“Oh, come to see the sights, have ye? Take a turn down the Hoplon and gawp at the statues? Bwahaha! Well, if ye’ve a mind to learn how the better half live, come and have a drink at the Forgotten Knight – if yer nursemaid’ll let ye!” Lucy’s eyes narrowed, wanting to make the man eat his words. He was treating Alphinaud like he was a child! Yes, the Elezen was young, barely seventeen summers, but he was better than most adults Lucy had met during her time in Eorzea. Having finished his part, the man left without causing any real trouble. Lucy moved her hand to her side again, a sigh of relief leaving the manservant’s lips.

“My humblest apologies, Master Alphinaud. Pray pay that drunken lout no mind.” He apologized. Lucy hadn’t smelt any alcohol, so she wasn’t sure the man was actually drunk or not. Alphinaud waited for a moment before he spoke again, a glint of mischievousness in his tone.

“Oh, but I must. It would not do to refuse such a heartfelt invitation. Yes, I simply _must_ see this Forgotten Knight for myself.” Lucy widened her eyes at her companion for a moment before she returned to her stoic expression. “I trust you see the wisdom in this, Lucy. There are few sources of information more abundant than a bustling local hostelry.” He justified, which Lucy couldn’t deny. She just didn’t want to risk losing any more friends than she already had. “Not that I expect to hear any news of our missing comrades just yet. Nevertheless, who can say what we might learn of recent events?” The Au’ra agreed in the end, nodding at her friend. Tataru began jumping about, stating that she would be coming with them as well, Alphinaud nodding as he led the way to the eastern part of town. The manservant followed them reluctantly, but did end up joining them as they entered the tavern next to what Lucy assumed was the Congregation he had mentioned earlier. As soon as they walked down the steps, the eyes of some of the men were cold and unwelcomed.

“Once more, I must urge you to reconsider.” The manservant whispered behind her. “There are several… gentlemen who appear less than pleased by our presence.”

“Don’t worry, if any of them try anything I can handle them. Without it resorting to too much violence.” She assured him. Though she had no intention of fighting back, she could stop them from attacking her friends at least.

“Hm. Hmmm… Yes, I’ve got a good feeling about this place.” Tataru muttered, Alphinaud walking up to the counter without much thought of the people. His gaze moved over to the bottles on the shelves for a moment.

“Mayhap one drink would be…” Lucy froze at the words she heard from him, turning her gaze to him as he shook his head. “No, no, I mustn’t.” Lucy wanted to say something else, maybe tease him a little. But she wasn’t able to. Lucy had never been good with alcohol, and disliked being around those who drank it. She had been able to stay calm when around friends, hence why she was able to join the Sultana for a drink. Yet that event did little to help her irrational fear of alcohol. Shaking her head slightly, the Warrior looked to the man at the counter who seemed to be the proprietor of the place.

“I must say, this is rather unusual. Not just one, but a whole party of fresh new faces in my tavern.” The man greeted them, Alphinaud explaining their visit to him.

“We but recently arrived in Ishgard and are eager to acquaint ourselves with her more notable establishments, Master…?”

“Gibrillont – just Gibrillont’ll do.” He introduced himself, an amused smile on his face. “And I’m flattered you think so highly of my establishment. Can’t promise it’ll live up to your expectations, but if it’s decent food and drink you’re after, you could do much worse.” Alphinaud took a look around, a small smile on his face as well.

“Judging by the number of customers I see, I suspect you fare is rather more than decent. Speaking of your clientele… I could not help but note a difference between those who frequent the upper and lower floors…” Alphinaud questioned, Lucy raising her brow. He had been the first to enter the tavern, so maybe he had seen some people heading down or coming up.

“Spotted that, did you?” Gibrillont said, looking to the people in the tavern. “Aye, up here you’ll find peddlers, porters, off-duty knights, and so forth, dropping in on their way to or from somewhere else. Regulars maybe, but not locals. Folks from the Brume, they tend to congregate downstairs, where we offer a manure more suited to their tastes. Cheaper meals, stronger spirits – all quality, mind, but not the sort of stuff I’d recommend to yourselves.” He explained, Lucy seeing a strong resemblance to Ul’dah. But the difference here was that it didn’t seem to be coin that dictated the wealthy and poor. It was class and blood.

“You speak of the lowest levels, yes? Why do they call them the Brume, if I may ask?” Alphinaud inquired further, Lucy’s attention back on the Proprietor.

“’Cause when the weather’s foul and the brume rolls in thick, it’s the poor sods living at the bottom who have to deal with it.” He explained simply, Alphinaud putting his hand on his chin in thought. “…And it’s not just the weather. When the wyverns broke through the wards and started tearing up the city, it was the Brume that got the worst of it, while the Pillars enjoyed the protection of the High Houses and the Temple Knights.” So that’s why the higher areas were undamaged. They were far more protected, and allowed the dragons to tear at the lower levels from the sound of it. “More’n a few people are still sore about that, mind, which is why, considering your present company, I’d recommend you keep your wits about you if you mean to go below – and something sharp in your boot, just to be sure.”

“…I shall take your words to heart, sir.” Alphinaud answered, nodding. Lucy nodded as well, though she hoped it wouldn’t come to that. She couldn’t blame the people of the Brume for their disdain, considering their situation. It was the same with the Ala Mhigan refugees in Ul’dah. While their actions cannot be condoned, she couldn’t blame them for being manipulated into living a better life.

“Master Alphinaud, I think it would be best if we returned to Fortemps Manor.” The servant stated, Lucy noting the fear and unease in his tone. Knowing the situation, it made sense why he felt so tense here. While Alphinaud and Lucy agreed, Tataru spoke up.

“You go on ahead without me. I’m staying for a drink or two!” she told them, Lucy raising a brow. Tataru wasn’t the type to drown her sorrows in alcohol, a slight shiver running up her spine. The servant looked horrified at her, shaking his head.

“M-Miss Tataru…I am afraid that is our of the question! My lord the count would never forgive me if I abandoned one of his charges in such a place – least of all a _maiden_!” He cried, Alphinaud looking at their Lalafell friend.

“What are you up to, Tataru?” he asked, Lucy looking to both of her companions.

“Look around, Alphinaud – this tavern is full of people whose business regularly takes them beyond the Gates of Judgement. With friends like that, I could practically live here and wait for the newest gossip to come to me.” She explained, Alphinaud agreeing with her on that front.

“But will you be safe here on your own?” That was what Lucy was concerned about as well. Then again, Tataru had been left alone at the Walking Sands and the Rising Stones on multiple occasions, and the Warrior had no idea what she had to meet while they were off dealing with primals and beastmen. And Tataru stated as much as well, reminding the Elezen that she had watched both establishments.

“If I had a gil for every unwelcome caller I’ve driven away, I’d be rich beyond my wildest dreams! I’ll be fiiine!” She assured him, Gibrillont letting out a small laugh at their conversation.

“Not that I doubt the lady’s knack for fending off unwanted advances, but I’ll be damned if I’m going to let anyone lay an unwelcome hand on a patron in my establishment.” Lucy gave him a smile in gratitude, Alphinaud turning back to Tataru.

“That settles it, then. Tataru, Lucy and I shall return to the manor for now. Contact me by linkpearl if you require assistance.” He relented, Tataru agreeing to his condition as the rest of them left. As they came to the exit, however, Lucy called out to them.

“I’m going to take a closer look at some of the establishments we missed. Like the Skysteel manufactory.” She told them, Alphinaud turning to look at her. “I won’t be long, I think.”

“You think?” He questioned, raising a brow at her. “I have no doubts that you would be able to defend yourself, but mayhap you should rest? You traveled here right after you returned to Camp Dragonhead, and I do think you have rested properly while on your journey.” Lucy smiled at the Elezen before she shook her head.

“No worries, Alphinaud. I’m fine, truly. I’ll make sure to rest properly soon, but I’m fine right now. I’ll see you back at the manor.” She told him, not leaving any room for arguments. Alphinaud conceded and nodded, following the servant as Lucy went back to the main plaza, excited to finally explore the Holy See and all she had to offer.

_And so they came, at a friend’s behest. _  
Heroes once celebrated as saviors of Eorzea, brought low through treachery, their names blackened with royal blood…   
With memories of the lost and dreams of redemption, with hope yet in their hearts, they came…


	2. Chapter 2: Journey from the Nest to the Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once completed with their tour of Ishgard, Count Edmont had asked the Scions to assist them. Lucy was tasked with accompanying his sons; Artoriel, who seemed very displeased with her accompanying him, and Emmanellain, who was the oppsite of his brother and too happy with having someone to push his work on. Despite this, Lucy accepted and excited to explore areas she knew little of. Yet, would her friends be safe in Ishgard without her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot of text during this stretch, so there might be a lot of me sort of summarize what happened during those main quests. If you would like me to explain in more details, let me know and I might make a small mini-series where I explain in more detail. :) Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Lucy made her way back to House Fortemps Manor, a small smile on her face as she walked through the streets. The feeling of exploring a new city, traditions and cultures that you knew nothing of and learning it from different sides and perspectives was something she always loved about being an adventurer and seeing all the different cultures of the realm. Gods, she had missed that feeling. She hadn’t explored it to its fullest, not wanting to keep Count Edmont or Alphinaud waiting for too long. She had, however, acquired a few new skills to add to her arsenal. First, she accepted the role of a machinist at the Skysteel Manufactory. Stephanivien, the leader Lucy had assumed, had been quite enthusiastic about it, and she had some interest in it after seeing Cid and his assistants working on the airship and Magitek Reaper. What she didn’t expect was learning how to shot a gun. The man who became her teacher, a Roegadyn named Rostnsthal, had been very against the idea first, purposefully setting up a trial where she would lose. However, Lucy isn’t a stranger to situations where she’s at an disadvantage and has gotten through worse. In the end he did agree, and she would be learning how to be a marksman from him. Something she had also been curious about since seeing Admiral Merlwyb use a gun as a weapon.

Another interesting skill to add to her healing prowess was using the power from the stars as an astrologian. One of the four High Houses’ son, Jannequinard, had gone on a long speech about reading the stars to tell the fortune and so forth. Lucy hadn’t really thought about there being any power in that sort of thing, having only used the stars to help her navigate from time to time. She wasn’t even aware of the constellation names. Then she met Sharlyan Astrologians Mace and his granddaughter Leveva, saving them from bandits in the North Shroud. At first, she hadn’t been too interested in the whole reading fortunes thing. She was, however, slightly hopeful that the Sharlyans might know of where the rest of the Scions were. They were, after all, from their motherland. However, Mace told her in private that he knew she would ask him and that they couldn’t help her. While she felt disappointed of not getting anywhere with the search for her friends, the skills she learned from Mace and Leveva had been very enlightening. And learning about the first constellation and their stories had been fun in its own right.

Lastly was the fighting technique she learned from a man who called himself Fray. He said that the powers of a Dark Knight allowed one to channel the darkness in oneself and use to deliver justice to those who cannot be touched. Lucy, at first, was apprehensive, but the feeling of using that darkness was oddly…freeing. Like she didn’t have to hold back, or didn’t have to force an appearance simply because of her status. That thought alone, however, made her terrified after the fact. However, her curiosity was too strong to completely throw it away. Nor was it the first time she dealt with dark magic, having trained as a Black Mage as well. But she would be careful in how far she would allow it to go. Fray had told her to come back to them when she was more comfortable with her new powers, and she had no intentions of rushing it.

Her mind returned to reality as she approached House Fortemps Manor. The Knight by the door granted her entry, Lucy lightly dusting off some of the new snow that had fallen on her head.

“Tell us, then, Master Alphinaud – does Ishgard meet your expectations?” She heard the Counts voice from the main room, as well as Alphinaud responding.

“That which I imagined pales in comparison to the reality. I felt the weight of a thousand year of history with every step I took.” the Elezen trailed off a little as Lucy entered the room, the count and the two men, who she assumed were his other sons, stood where they had before and Alphinaud was not far in front of her. His head was slightly lowered as he continued. “…and when those steps took me past the scars left by the wyverns in Foundation, I understood how easily that history could end in tragedy.”

“I can only imagine how many people were made victims of that attack.” Lucy said, Alphinaud flinching slightly as he turned to her. She smiled slightly to herself, not intending to surprise her friend though finding it funny that he did actually get spooked slightly. The count nodded his head in greeting before his expression became thoughtful.

“The attack was devastating – the causalities…unspeakable. The wyverns did not discriminate. Unarmed men and women, even children were given no quarter. Ser Aymeric has ordered his knights to strengthen our defenses, and each house has been called upon to lend what support it can.” He straightened his face and look directly at the Scions. “There is much to be done, yet alas, able-bodied men and women are in short supply.” Lucy perked up ever so slightly as the count finished. They were in need of people who could help, what they needed help with was another story. Though, from all the minor errands and seemingly fruitless fetch quests she’s had to do, what’s the worst she would have to deal with? And it seemed Alphinaud shared her sentiment of wishing to help.

“Mayhap we could be of assistance, my lord? After all you have done for us, we would welcome any opportunity to repay your kindness.” The young Elezen offered, Lucy nodding in agreement.

“That is… a most generous offer, Master Alphinaud. You are guests in my home, to whom I have extended my hospitality without obligation, let, or lien.” Count Edmont started, though Lucy could see from his eyes that their offer wasn’t going to be turned down. “Nevertheless, Ishgard’s need is great, and if you are willing to aid our cause, I cannot well refuse.”

“Good. What would you ask of us?” Alphinaud said, getting right to business. Lucy looked over at him for a brief moment and noticed the glimmer of interest and confidence that had been gone for the past two moons. Certainly, Alphinaud would never truly be as confident or arrogant as he had before the Crystal Braves, and Lucy was sad that his determination had been shattered as such. However, seeing even a glimpse of that confidence in him again was such a relief.

“From what I have heard, you are an intelligent and persuasive young man. Such qualities may prove most useful to us in our efforts to secure provisions from foreign sources – identifying trustworthy suppliers, brokering contracts and so on.” There was a brief flash of terror in Alphinaud’s eyes before he hid behind a mask. Lucy recalled Riol mentioning that they had dug through the money the Syndicate was handing the Braves. Perhaps Alphinaud was scared of making a mistake? Of letting someone like Teledji gain complete control again? Whatever his fear was, Alphinaud nodded and Count Edmont looked to the Warrior. “As for you, Mistress Starfallen… I could ask for no one better than a storied veteran such as yourself – a woman with the capacity to act swiftly and decisively when needed – to aid Artoriel and Emmanellain in their duties.” As he finished, the two sons behind him had different reactions. The taller was noticeably insulted, while the other seemed a bit too happy about the request.

“I am more than capable of carrying our my duty by myself. I have no need of our _honored_ guest’s assistance!” The way Artoriel, which was the taller she realized, spat out ‘honored’ made it seem as if he was very much against the idea of Lucy being there at all. Though she wasn’t unaccustomed to such. Being a member of the Rouges Guild got her in tangle of insults from one of the Yellowjacket captains back in Limsa. And just the short amount of time she had spent in Ishgard, her appearance had caught many evil eyes from the citizenry.

“Now, now, be reasonable, Brother.” The shorter, Emmanellain by process of elimination, stated, a mischievous look in his eye. “What manner of fool would say no when a famous hero offered to do his work?” And there was the opposite spectrum; people who were much too fond of throwing trivial work on Lucy’s shoulders simply because she was willing to help. She didn’t feel offended, as she had begun to like helping any way she could. And if she had started to hate it, she would also have hated it when Alphinaud did the same. And while it had annoyed her, she respected him as a friend and she was willing to help however she could. As Emmanellain finished, the count turned to both of them with an upset expression on his face.

“Hold your tongues! By the Fury… the two of you will conduct yourselves in a dignity befitting your station and show Mistress Starfallen the respect she deserves!” He scolded, the last part making Lucy blush. She wasn’t expecting him to say something like that. Sure, people have said a passing comment on her appearance that would be considered a compliment, but that was something different. “This is the woman who slew Gaius van Baelsar and some half-dozen primals besides! She is not here to steal your glory or serve as your errand girl!” After concluding his scolding, the count turned to Lucy again. “…If you can pardon them their impropriety, Mistress Starfallen, I should be much obliged if you would lend my sons a helping hand.”

“Please, think nothing of it. I have dealt with a colorful cast of characters in the past. It would be my pleasure and honor to assist however I can.” She answered, the two sons still having the same reactions as when Count Edmont announced his request. Though she suspected it would be a trial to make them see otherwise.

“My thanks. Fury willing, they might even learn something from you.” The count thanked, giving a small bow before leaving the four of them in the room. Artoriel shook his head and moved to the very end of the room where a shield bearing the House Fortemps symbol of a red unicorn hung on the wall. Emmanellain, as well as his retainer based of his attire, moved to the left side in a giddy fashion

“’Twould seem we shall not want for employment over the coming days – though that was never in doubt. Our host’s initial reluctance to accept our offer of aid was solely for appearance’s sake. In truth, he is glad of this opportunity to put us to work. By granting us patronage, House Fortemps has taken a tremendous risk. Until we demonstrate our worth to Ishgard at large, the count will face considerable opposition from his peers in matters great and small.” Alphinaud said, Lucy agreeing with him. If the count had truly been against the idea, he would have tried harder to convince them otherwise. But it wasn’t for want of making use of them, with Ishgard still recovering from the attack they need all the help they can get. “And so he would have us publicly serve Ishgard – whilst simultaneously keeping his sons in check. ’Tis an arrangement we may benefit from in unexpected ways. My own duties may feasibly bring me into contact with people who know something of our missing comrades.”

“While I hope as much as you that my way locate them quickly, don’t set your hopes too high. It’s better to be let down slowly than fall off a tower.” Lucy warned him, Alphinaud nodding slowly to indicate he understood what she meant before he continued.

“And as you go about helping our two lords with their various responsibilities, you will inevitably make new acquaintances in Ishgard, mayhap even new allies.” The Elzen trailed off again as he stared out the window neat them. “Yes… the more I think on it, the more confident I am that by furthering their goals, they shall further our own.” There was a slight hesitation in Alphinaud as he said those last words, Lucy merely giving him a smile.

“The world is full of give and takes. And as long as both parties are aware of what is being given and taken, there will not be another Crystal Brave.” She reassured him, though it didn’t seem it made it all the way through to him. “In any case, I best make some preparations. I don’t think these tasks are going to be something as simple as escorting them somewhere.”

“Mayhap you will be asked to attend a diplomatic meeting.” Alphinaud speculated, Lucy shaking her head vigorously. Gods, she hoped that wasn’t the case. She wasn’t one for diplomacy, or talking a lot in general. The only exceptions were those she considered close friends, and even then she would stay silent most of the time. Alphinaud let out a small laugh at her reaction, shaking his head as well. “My apologizes, I forgot for a moment that you are not one for such debates.” The sudden teasing tone made Lucy wonder if he did that on purpose. “In any case, I shall not keep you from your preparations. I would prefer if you came back to us hale and whole.”

“I’ll be careful, you have my word.” She said, placing her hand on her heart. Alphinaud smiled as he made to leave, eager to start his own duties. Lucy left the main room for a moment and asked if she could be showed to where she would be resting, wanting to go through her inventory properly and plan as much as she could ahead.

When Lucy returned to the main room again after completing the preparations she could, she left the manor for a moment to stock up on potions and the like that she was running short on. And ended up running a few errands for other people. Ishgard is similar to the other city-states in that regard, as some of the requests were things they could have easily done themselves. But it did give Lucy a better picture of the politics within Ishgard. One, if you were convicted of heresy, you might as well be an outsider and anyone affiliated with you lose everything they have. Second, even though the four High Houses are united when it comes to fighting the dragons, they scrabble between each other when safe inside their walls. Knowing this would be good for the future of their stay, especially regarding accusations of heresy. She would have to be careful what she said while inside of Ishgardian borders. There were already some comments on her…’unnatural’ appearance from people she met in the streets. Being an Au’ra where they are not common, and having draconic like attributes in terms of physical appearance was going to make things a tad difficult. While she knew she had no relations to dragons, people only see what’s in front of their eyes and hear that which is close enough rather than trying to find the whole story.

“Ah, you’re back.” Lucy’s mind returned to the present when Artoriel came up to her, a dismissive expression on his face. “I thought you would be too scared to join me with how long your… _preparations_ took.”

“Forgive me, my lord. It was not my intention to keep you waiting. There were some people in need of aid as I went about my errands and I lent a small hand.” She explained, though it didn’t seem he was really paying attention. He cleared his throat, looking at the Warrior.

“Let us begin anew, Mistress Starfallen. I am Ser Artoriel de Fortemps, eldest son of Count Edmont de Fortemps. You will forgive me my outburst, I hope. I meant no disrespect. I merely consider myself equal to the duties entrusted to me… unlike some.” Lucy could hear the annoyance in his tone, though she did believe he didn’t mean any disrespect. But she was still curious why he seemed upset at her directly during his outburst. “…Haurchefant has spoken of you often. If you are even half the woman he claims, I shall be glad to have you at my side.”

“I will assist you in whatever you need, my lord.” Lucy said with a bow. She tried to word it so Artoriel was certain she had no intention of trying to outfame him. She had more than enough attention as it was, inside and outside of Ishgard.

“To the matter at hand, then:” he began, Lucy paying close attention to what he was saying. “We will be assisting my _esteemed_ compatriots of house Durendaire and Dzemael.” Again, he pushed the words as if he was hiding an insult. But in this case, Lucy had an idea. One of the house knights of Fortemps had asked her to deliver invitations to dinner to the other three houses. The Knight at House Durendaire mentioned that the two hadn’t seen eye to eye, which could explain Artoriel’s tone. “You are aware of our friendly rivalry, I take it? Aye, well, suffice it to say, the prospect of assisting said houses does not fill me with joy. However it is the will of the Holy See that we set aside our differences at this crucial juncture. But we shall speak more of that anon. First, we must needs secure transport to Flacon’s Nest. Let us make for the chocobo stable in Foundation.” He looked at her up and down, Lucy tilting her head slightly in confusion. “And mayhap dress better. Wouldn’t do for our honored guest to fall ill due to the cold.”

“Very well. And you need not concern yourself with my exposure to the cold. I am much warmer than I look.” Lucy said with a firm nod, following Artoriel as he walked out the door. But there was something itching at the back of her mind. Specifically that the only reason the houses saw it fit to help one another was because the Holy See ordered it. What would happen if it fell apart, then? Would the houses fight amongst themselves on who would take up position as leader, or would they try and force others to do so as they could make them seem worse through backstabbing? Similar to some conducts in Ul’dah. It wasn’t a healthy relationship between the supposed founding father decedents as the history of Ishgard tells. But she had no intention of question too much, not wanting to jump to conclusions. However, she would keep her ears sharp for anything else that could spell trouble.

Her journey to Falcon’s Nest and her time there was something else. First off, flying on the back of a chocobo through the air in a snowstorm was an experience that Lucy really enjoyed. Being able to soar above the air, looking at the land around her; it was breath-taking. It wasn’t the best view with the snow, sure, but it was a completely different than when she travelled on ground. And her time in Falcon’s Nest was fruitful as well. The fort had been buried under the snow in the aftermath of the calamity, The Holy See only recently deciding that the area should be reclaimed and heretics driven out from the area. Lucy’s main tasks, at the beginning, was helping wherever she could. Defeating monsters that hindered the work, recovering stolen provisions, anything that the people rebuilding Falcon’s Nest needed assistance with.

The region itself made Dragonhead seem much tamer in weather. Both are covered in snow, but the cold in this region was much more noticeable than it was at Dragonhead. It had been a slight shock to the Warrior of Light, but she quickly became accustomed to it as she travelled the region to lend her aid. And in retrospect, she loved it. It had been too long since she last explored an area she had never been to and knew nothing about the lay of the land. Taking the time to explore the land as best as she could while not diverting her attention too much from her reason for why she’s here. And she had missed it so much, going back and forth through lands in Eorzea that she knew them as naturally as breathing at this point.

The last mission they were sent on ended unexpectedly, however. She and Artoriel, after helping out for about four days, were tasked with finding the reconnaissance group that Flacon’s Nest had lost contact with. They found him at an abandoned camp in an area named Riversmeet, his group attacked by heretics during the snow storm and he being the only survivor. The Lord had tasked Lucy with tracking the heretics through the still ongoing storm on her own, which she accepted without hesitation. After all, she had jumped into dangerous situations on multiple occasions. She was able to track the heretics to an abandoned house of some kind, which she learned afterwards was a farmhouse, and took care of them. She didn’t, however, expect to see Iceheart, the leader of the heretics and the one who summoned the primal Shiva, to be there. What was more shocking was the fact that she also had the power of the Echo. Lucy suspected she might be connected to Hydaelyn based on her words back when the two fought, but she didn’t think she was the same as her and Minfillia. And it made her wonder how many others were out there. When the two met, Iceheart once again restated that it was her destiny to unite dragons and men once again, as they had been in the past, according to her. Lucy, however, had heard nothing of such a past, and the Warrior was more concerned with the innocents that are killed in such a pursuit. But when she stated as such to the Elezen woman, she expressed remorse and guilt for what happened. Midgardsormr, the old great wyrm who was believed dead and decided to follow Lucy in her journey, explained that dragons do not see time as they do for they are alive for much longer than man. Thus, people of the present are considered just as guilty as their ancestors who committed the crimes. Afterwards, Iceheart left, the Au’ra considering chasing her but decided to let her go. She knew if the Ishgardians saw her just letting Iceheart go she would be as good as dead. Yet she needed to return to let them know what she found. And if Iceheart was truly one of Hydaelyn’s chosen, then she might have a much bigger role to play in all of this. At the very least, the area was free of other heretics and they wouldn’t attack Falcon’s Nest so they would not complain. At least, not from here.

They returned to Falcon’s Nest to speak with the Durendaire Knight Ser Redwald of what occurred before both Lucy and Lord Artoriel made their way back to Ishgard. Lucy made sure to look around the Foundation to see if there was anyone that might need help, but it seemed most people were minding their own business for the moment. Thus, she followed Lord Artoriel all the way back to Fortemps Manor, Artoriel asking her to wait for him to change out of his armor as he wished to have some words with her. Lucy merely nodded as she moved to sit on one of the sofas in the room. As she did, door they just entered opened again, Alphinaud coming in and dusting off the bit of snow that had landed on his shoulder. Lucy felt herself smile at the fact that he was not wearing his coat, despite still complaining about the cold.

“Hello Alphinaud, how have you been?” She asked, the Elezen’s head snapping up at her. He hadn’t realized she was there again. When his eyes met her a warm smile appeared on his face.

“Well enough, I have been doing my outmost to help the count with finding trustworthy contacts. Though it has been exhausting as well.” He answered her, walking over and sat on one of the chairs rather than sitting next to her, so he was facing her. “What of your adventures? You headed for…Flacon’s Nest, was it?”

“Yes, though not the most scenic area. At least, not now. Most of it is buried in snow and the fort is one of the few buildings that are above it.” She told him, though she was still smiling at herself. “Though I will say that I’ve missed the feeling of exploring an area with no prior knowledge. There’s such a thrill of learning how a place was and is by exploring the area yourself.”

“You enjoyed yourself, then. That is a relief.” Lucy stopped her thoughts for a moment and tilted her head at her friend at his last comment. “Ah, pardon. I was worried of what would happen when you assisted Count Edmont’s sons. Lord Artoriel was not too keen on you joining him. And I worry what Lord Emmanellain would have you do.” The Elezen looked to the ground, though Lucy could tell his cheeks were slightly flushed. While it could’ve been from the cold, though she suspected he was embarrassed by something he had said. What, however, she didn’t know.

“I’m used to acting as an errand girl, so you don’t need to worry.” She reassured him, though he didn’t seem convinced. In fact, the flush left his face and his expression turned grim instead.

“I am aware…mayhap more than most are.” He muttered, the Warrior moving from the sofa and crouched down so Alphinaud was forced to look at her.

“I agreed to help you, and I chose to stay with you after everything and never blamed you for what happened in Ul’dah. If I truly didn’t want to help, if I was truly upset or angry at you, I swear that I would have told you. But I didn’t leave, nor do I have any intentions of doing so.” She firmly told him, wanting him to know that she would not leave the Scions. Alphinaud just gaped at her for a moment, as if he didn’t truly believe she was telling him the truth. Yet her gaze didn’t leave him, and Alphinaud gave in and a small smile came on his face.

“Thank you, my friend. Forgive me for burdening you such.” He said, Lucy shaking her head as her expression softened. “Were you waiting for someone, perchance?” The question came out of nowhere, though Lucy thought it was in an attempt to lighten their previous conversation. She stood up and nodded.

“Lord Artoriel wished to speak more of what transpired at Falcon’s Nest. He is merely changing from his armor.” She told him, Alphinaud nodding.

“You will have to inform me of what happened once you have some free time. Though, knowing you that will be quite some time from now.” He stated in a teasing tone, Lucy letting out a small laugh as she slightly batten the young Elezen’s shoulder before moving back to her seat. “I must say, I feel oddly at home being in here. Despite us being here for only a few days.” Lucy looked around as his words sunk in. It did feel homely, but for her it was not quite right. She had felt at home at the Rising Stones. With all their friends.

“I suppose.” Was all she said, Alphinaud moving a little closer to make her look at him, and Lucy could already tell he had every intention to ask what she would consider home. Or something of similar topic. There was no way he had forgotten her slip up of mentioning her mother when they toured Ishgard.

“Forgive me for making you wait.” Lord Artoriel entered the room, stopping the conversation the two Scions were having and making them look at him. “Ah, Master Alphinaud. Father has spoken highly of your assistance already. You truly are everything Haurchefant said of you.”

“Thank you, my lord. There is much for me to learn, however.” Alphinaud said, getting up from the chair. “Pray do not let me keep you from whatever you must speak of. I will be hearing of your adventures in Flacon’s Nest at a later date, I hope.”

“Of course.” Lucy smiled as she also stood up, Alphinaud leaving the two in the room as Lord Artoriel walked over to her. “What was it you wished to speak of, my lord.” The Elezen lord let out a small sigh as she looked at the Au’ra.

“Mistress Starfallen… I would speak plain. From the first, I questioned your motives and your competence – unjustly, I now realize.” He admitted, though Lucy had somewhat expected something of this nature. Not that she blamed him. Aside from what Lord Haurchefant told them, he knew nothing of her besides rumors and here say of her achievements. Which Lord Artoriel admitted further as he continued. “Rumors have a way of growing more fantastic as they spread, and quite frankly, those surrounding you beggar belief. But Haurchefant swore that all the stories were true. He championed your cause and begged Father to grant you patronage…And he duly listened, because for all his wisdom, he has never been able to say no to my dear half-brother – the legacy of my father’s indiscretion.” Lucy’s eyes widen slightly at that. She could tell Lord Haurchefant did not resemble his other brothers as closely as they did each other, though she hadn’t thought they were only half-brothers. Then again, she was an Au’ra, something that was next to non-existent in Eorzea and completely absent where she grew up, being raised by Hyurs. So her perspective of things such as family might differ from others. “Mother hated him, of course. Even on her deathbed, she refused to acknowledge him. And…to be honest, she was not alone in her feelings.”

“Sometime family has some bad history, but that doesn’t mean he’s any less of a brother. Even if he didn’t have an ounce of Fortemps’ blood. It might be different for me, however, not raised as a part of nobility, in terms of who I call family.” Lucy stated, Lord Artoriel nodding as his gaze moved to the floor.

“But that is not the worst of it.” He continued. “…At Camp Riversmeet, when we came upon the wounded knight, I knew immediately that one of us would have to pursue the heretics alone. An onerous task, fraught with danger… And there you were – The savior of Eorzea and honored guest of House Fortemps. My new comrade-in-arms. Haurchfant’s dear friend.” As he trailed off, Lucy knew what he was implying. He had intended to test her, to see if she could truly live up to the rumors and stories he has heard of her achievements. “I told myself it was to be a test, but part of me… part of me hoped that you would fail.”

“You…wanted for me to fail?” Lucy asked carefully, though she did not change her expression. While it was certainly a surprise to hear, it was far from the first time someone had sent her into danger with the intent of getting her killed. Lord Artoriel nodded before he lifted his gaze again and looked at her once more.

“Yet you accepted the task without a word of protest, nor any sign of fear. And you duly tracked the enemy down, faced him alone, and lived to tell the tale. Plainly, Haurchefant had the right of it all along. That I doubted your strength bespeaks mine own weakness. But I will not doubt you again, Mistress Starfallen, on that you have my word.”

“Do not blame yourself too much, Lord Artoriel. I take no offense.” She said with a smile, Lord Artoriel returning it before he gave her a bow.

“Now, I must attend to the report I will give to father. Rest assured, I will make sure he knows how your strength have served Falcon’s Nest.” He stated before he left the room, leaving Lucy alone for a few moments. While she considered getting some rest after all the traveling she did at Falcon’s Nest, she was more eager to finish her tasks with Lord Emmanellain than spend time with her thoughts alone. And as if called by the gods, the Elezen she was just thinking of entered the room with his retainer close behind.

“Ah you are here. Perfect.” He said, not giving her so much as a proper greeting before he took her hand and pulled her to follow him. “Shall we be off then, old girl?” Lucy pulled her hand back easily and gave the lord a firm stare.

“Usually people start with introductions, my lord.” She stated plainly, Lord Emmanellain reacting in a overdramatic fashion as he gasped in horror.

“Ah, where are my manners.” He gave a courtly bow as he properly introduced himself. “Emmanellain de Fortemps, second son of Count Edmont de Fortemps – _trueborn_, that is.” Having just heard from Lord Artoriel about Lord Haurchefant, Lucy had a good idea what he meant by that statement. And thinking that Lord Haurchefant was most likely older than Lord Emmanellain, the added ‘trueborn’ was in reference to his elder brother being of another mother. “Yes, yes – I know what you’re thinking and you are absolutely right.” The Au’ra looked up at him in surprise, though she was soon let down by what the Elezen lord was actually thinking. “What ill fortune to be born second in a society where the eldest inherits all. Oh, my brother would never cut me off, ‘tis true, but who could be satisfied subsisting in a meager allowance, forever overshadowed by his sibling? Not I, old girl, not I!” He declared, though Lucy was having a hard time following. She didn’t know much about how noble inheritance worked. Perhaps she should ask Alphinaud when she retells her adventures to him. “Which is why I need _your_ help to ensure that this business in the Sea of Clouds goes swimmingly, so that the tales of my great deeds can win me a place in the people’s hearts – or better yet, raise me higher in their estimations than Artoriel. Ambitious, I grant you, but then I _do_ have a legendary hero to do my bidding! Hah hah hah!” His overconfidence and lack of thought for what could go wrong made Lucy very uneasy. Lord Emmanellain seemed completely oblivious to the dangers that might lurk behind the corner, and was a little too happy with the arrangement that Lucy would be assisting him. Her expression shifted ever so slightly as she tried to think of what could go wrong and how she could prevent it.

“Oh, don’t look at me that way! I jest, I jest!” He announced, seemingly having mistaken her expression as a reaction to his words. While not completely untrue, it wasn’t in the way the Elezen lord believed. “Anyway, we are to aid the good men and women of House Haillenarte. They have ever been steadfast friends of our house – though they’ve fallen on hard times since the Calamity, poor blighters. As for what precisely we will be doing, well… What fun would it be if I told you everything in advance?” For once, something Lord Emmanellain said was something she agrees with. She preferred scoping out the situation at the location rather than just listening to someone telling her how bad or not bad it was. “Just come along with me to the airship landing. We’ll need to take the airship to Camp Cloudtop.”

“Lead the way, my lord.” Lucy stated, Lord Emmanellain once again taking her by the arm and pulling, though not as forcefully as last time. Lucy allowed him for a little, as he let go on his own accord and began using his arms to dramatize whatever he was saying. Honestly, the Warrior was having a hard time keeping up. Based on this alone, she suspected the hardest thing to do during this mission would be to keep him out of danger.

The Sea of Clouds was so different from any of the other regions she had visited in the past year, the land green and filled with the nature she would have affiliated with the Twelveswood yet an openness that reminded her of La Noscea. It was such a contrast to the snow filled lands of central and western Coerthas. Though the weather was not much warmer. Which is to be expected, since it was high above the ground. Lord Emmanellain had complained even, and he lived in Ishgard. Then again, she suspected he was not out as much as his brother. She also got a chance to be properly introduced to his retainer, a young Elezen named Honoroit. He was a lively young man who one could easily tell cared for his lord. Despite Lord Emmanellain being kind of dimwitted. Just as in Falcon’s Nest, Lucy assisted in any way that she could. She also met the older sister of Francel who she hadn’t spoken to since she helped acquit him of the accusations of heresy around him, Laniaitte. It was a welcome surprise, though Lucy wasn’t sure she would ever truly get used to people singing such high praise of her.

While she was in Cloudtop, she decided she would be better off being a more offensive class rather than a healer. She placed her staff in her inventory and pulled out her daggers, her attire mimicking those of Stray and Underfoot back at the Rouges Guild. Even as she trained as a shinobi under Oboro, she felt more like a rouge than a ninja. Hence why she glamoured her attire to look more like the rouges she joined back when she was still a new adventurer. Unlike her fellow rouges, however, hers was a wine red color rather than the green that they had. And in hindsight, she was glad she had made that choice. During one of the task given to her after helping House Haillenarte for about five days, one of them involved protecting Lord Emmanellain while he did an ‘important’ mission. During said mission he was captured by the Vanu Vanu, a beast tribe native to the Sea of Clouds, and Lucy had to save him. Being able to maneuver around from the shadows prevented her from having to fight too much and allowed them to get out mostly unscathed. Aside from Lord Emmanellain making every Vanu aware of their presence when she came to aid him. Though she wasn’t alone for long, as Lord Haurchefant and the Haillenarte knights came to their aid. But that was not the worst of it. As they made their escape, they were cornered by the Vanu and, from the clouds, a large, white, feathered whale jumped above their heads. The beast tribe Chieftain called it Bismarck, Lord of the Mists, and the title alone made Lucy wholly aware that what they just saw was a primal. A primal they knew nothing about. And they were nearly eaten by the thing when Cid Garlond, and old friend and chief of the Garlond Ironworks, came to their rescue. While the Au’ra was ecstatic to see an old friend, the presence of the primal was at the fore front of her mind. As they made their way back to Ishgard, Lucy felt more mentally exhausted than she had in a long time. Spending days watching over a lord who was stuck in his own mind and fantasies and learning of a primal was taking its toll on her. Th Warrior was quite ready to take a rest, and knowing she had completed the count’s request would mean she could rest without worry for a little while. Lucy made her way back to Fortemps manor after a small conversation with Lord Haurchefant, seeing Lord Emmanellain in the room, sulking from the looks of it. She also noticed that his cheek was swollen and red.

“Oh, it’s you, Lucy…” He said with less vigor than she had heard ever come out of his mouth. A small whimper followed, the Elezen lord holding his cheek. “Gods, did he have to strike me so hard? Father, he… he did not approve of how I handled matters in Camp Cloudtop – how I endangered the lives of others through my own…” He trailed off again as he sniffled. “…recklessness and incompetence. It’s not easy playing the hero, is it…” Lucy could imagine Count Edmont to be strict, though not so much that he would actually strike his children. Perhaps it was a mixture of concern and need for discipline that made the count do such. The Au’ra had no idea. Lord Emmanellain fell to his knees in a dramatic fashion, Honoroit only giving Lucy a shrug. Meaning this wasn’t uncommon. The lord stood back up and left the room, the retainer giving her a bow before he followed.

“The hero returns!” Lucy looked to the door Lord Emmanellain just left through as the count entered with a smile on his face. “I cannot thank you enough for saving young Emmanellain’s life. Aye, aye – he told me everything. I’ve also received letters from both House Dzemael and Durendaire praising your conduct – and that of House Fortemps. You’ve won us much honor, my friend.”

“Think nothing of it. I’m glad I was able to help.” Lucy answered with a smile and a short bow. As they were about to continue their conversation, however, the house steward ran into the room. And the expression on his face made Lucy nervous.

“What is it? Speak.” Count Edmont said, his expression also turning apprehensive. This wasn’t going to be good news.

“Pray forgive the intrusion, my lord, but I-I bring grave tidings! Master Alphinaud and Mistress Tataru have been detained on suspicion of fomenting heresy!” As soon as the steward uttered the words, Lucy felt as if her entire world was shattering before her. She knew what happened to the people that were accused and found guilty of heresy. And that it would be difficult to convince the Holy See of the opposite. A lord lost his wife and title because of accusations of heresy. One sentence repeated in a painful rhythm in her mind. _I’m going to lose them as well_.

“What? Explain!” The count demanded, Lucy desperately trying to keep her composure so she could listen. Instead, her mind was conjuring up the voices of Alphinaud’s and Tataru’s screaming for help, her mind conjuring up images of them being pulled away from her to their deaths. She clenched her eyes shut and tried to push them away. Tried to think more positive, more hopeful. No, she couldn’t lose them. Not them too. She couldn’t lose what little she had left!

“They…they were observed entering a tavern in the lower levels on some half-dozen occasions. There, it is claimed, they made a number of inquiries… Inquiries which brought them into contact with certain…ahem…elements.” The steward continued, Lucy suspecting they had asked around about the wyvern attack and maybe worded their questions poorly. Or they merely wished to know if someone had heard anything of their missing friends. “’Twas this which prompted a knight of the Heavens’ Ward to demand that they be questioned. Ser Grinnaux, my lord.”

“Ser Grinnaux is a brute – an exceedingly accomplished brute, but a brute nonetheless.” Count Edmont stated, Lucy opening her eyes and saw that he was looking at her. “Alas, he is also a son of House Dzemael… How quickly we forget the petty nature of men. I’d wager your friends are no more than pawns in another of my countrymen’s games. Such is the way of things between the High Houses…”

“How can I help them?” Lucy said, talking faster than she had intended and clenching her hand even harder to prevent it from shaking. The count thought for a moment before he spoke again.

“Though you have won the hearts and mind of many of my countrymen, there are those who will never be swayed. Men who will dismiss your efforts and resent your successes, even as we celebrate them. ‘Tis like the one such member of house Dzemael is manipulation Ser Grinnaux, for he is not a man to dabble in politics of his own volition. He may genuinely believe your friends to be guilty, though I am quite certain his masters know better.” Lucy felt a growl forming in her throat, swallowing to keep it down. Fear and anger are a bad combination, so she had to try to keep one of them under control. And right now, the anger was easier to control. “Yet the truth will avail us naught if we cannot prove their innocence. You would do well to speak with Ser Aymeric at the Congregation of Our Knights Most Heavenly. He will know more of these charges.”

“Alright, I will.” The Warrior said quickly before he left through the doors, hearing gasps and people calling after her as she practically ran out to doors towards Foundation. She couldn’t waste any time. She had to help her friends! There were several people that looked after her as she ran to the Congregation, but she paid them no mind and entered the building, seeing Ser Aymeric at the table along with Lucia and Haurchefant.

“Lucy! I had but this moment resolved to go and fetch you!” Lord Haurchefant called out, though there was no joy in his tone. “I presume you have heard what happened, then…” She nodded courtly as she caught her breath, looking to Ser Aymeric.

“It has been too long, Lucy. Would that this visit came under happier circumstances. You are come to plead for Master Alphinaud and Mistress Tataru, I take it?” he asked, Lucy nodded as she tried to strengthened her mask again. She couldn’t show the weakness and fear that was storming inside of her. Not until it was for certain which way this would go.

“Word of their detainment reached us while I was delivering my report on the Vanu primal.” Haurchefant added. “Truly, I know not which is the more ludicrous – these charges or that flying feathered whale!”

“That Ser Grinnaux’s accusations are baseless, I have no doubt. Refuting them will be difficult, however, as he is a knight of the Heavens’ Ward.” Ser Aymeric thought aloud, Lucy looking to him. “I speak of the personal guard of the archbishop – the twelve finest knights in all of Ishgard, sworn to serve His Eminence alone. Suffice it to say, their testimony is unimpeachable, and I have no authority to challenge their actions.” Lucy’s blood ran cold as Ser Aymeric finished. There was nothing they could do, simply because the one telling the story was a knight of the archbishop?

“After all the Scions have done – routing the heretics and defeating Shiva, helping us defend the Steps of Faith and drive back the Dravanian Horde – after proving themselves true allies on countless occasions, is there naught we can do?!” Lucy’s thoughts were the same as Lord Haurchfant’s. But she couldn’t put words to them, for fear that we should completely break if she uttered them out loud.

“That they should regard the Scions with such suspicions after you stood with us on the Steps of Faith… It is bad comedy.” Lucia commented, but when she met the Au’ra’s gaze, the woman had a small smile on her face. “Yet unlike the injustice you suffered in Ul’dah, this wrong may swiftly be righted.” Ser Aymeric nodded as he as well gave Lucy a firm look.

“I fear there is but one path left to us… We must demand a trial by combat.” Lucy’s eyes widen at the words, Haurchefant gasping before exclaiming in joy.

“But of course! In a trail by combat sanctioned by the inquisition, the victors claim is judged true regardless of the petitioner’s standing!” Lucy nearly lost the strength in her legs when her Elezen friend explained, feeling a small sliver of hope warming her entire body and filling it with new strength. Though it became replaced with worry again when Ser Aymeric continued.

“Under Ishgardian law, a trial by combat pits the accuser against the accused. In this instance, Master Alphinaud and Mistress Tataru would be expected to face Ser Grinnaux and a second of his choosing – another knight of the Heavens’ Ward, most like.” He stated, Lord Haurchefant stepping forward in disbelief.

“_Two_ of them!? By the Fury, that can hardly be considered fair…”

“Tataru can’t fight…” Lucy muttered softly to herself, Ser Aymeric moving around the table and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, making the Warrior look up at him.

“Master Alphinaud’s magical talents will not have gone unnoticed, meaning he will have no choice but to participate.” He started, which Lucy couldn’t argue against. She was, however, concerned that his lack of actual fighting experience would make things difficult for him. “Mistress Tataru, on the other hand, is quite obviously bereft of martial skill, and should be afforded the right to name a champion to fight in her stead.” Lucy’s eyes widen as she looked at the Temple Knight Lord Commander.

“Really? That’s possible?” She asked, Ser Aymeric smiling as he nodded before he gave a look to the Elzen Lord on the opposite side of her.

“Lest you doubt, I am ready and willing to serve in this capacity, as I am sure Lord Haurchefant is…” The Warrior looked over, Lord Haurchefant wearing the same smile as Ser Aymeric. “but all here present know that you are to most accomplished warrior among us, and mayhap in the realm at large…” Lucy knew they were also allowing her to do this because they were her closest friends, and she felt better knowing she was physically doing something to help them rather than hoping others would succeed. Thinking on it, Lucy doesn’t think she would have allowed anyone else to do this.

“I accept.” She said firmly, steeling her resolve. She hasn’t lost them yet, and she would die before she gave up on them.

“The it is settled! I will visit Master Alphinaud at once, and inform him of our intentions. Lucy – meet me at the Tribunal when you have made ready. Until then, my friend!” Lord Haurchefant left after that, Lucy letting out a deep breath as she regained control of her emotions.

“The trial will be held at the Supreme Sacred Tribunal of Halonic Inquististory Doctrine. I will be in attendance, as will many others with a vested interest in the outcome. Sting not in you preparations, my friend. The knights of the Heavens’ Ward will provide a stern test for even one such as you.” He warned her, Lucy nodding in gratitude and trying to smile a little. Yet she knew there was no real gladness in it. “Do not lose heart, my friend. You shall emerge victorious, and you friends will be safe.”

“I hope so.” She stated, though there was a part of her that thought it wouldn’t. That even if she won, they would he found guilty simply for being outsiders.

“Have faith.” Ser Aymeric said simply, pressing slightly on her shoulder to make sure she heard him. The Au’ra once again let out a deep breath before nodding again, giving him and Lucia a small bow before she left the room. She was going to win this, and save her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There might be misspellings, as I noticed XD, so don't be afraid to point them out and I'll take the time to fix what I haven't noticed when I have an opportunity.  
Thank you so much for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Shadows of Injustice Chokes the Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for the trial by combat are complete, the Warrior of Light heading to fight for her fellow Scions and rid them of the false accusations that hang above them. Yet what of their friends they left behind at the banquet, aside from the Scions? What of the Flame General, who lost his arm and imprisoned? Is he still alive, and if so, where is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap there was a lot of text during this one XD I did the best I could with cutting down scenes that I could explain, so I still had some room for my own words and scenarios :3 Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.

Lucy didn’t need to do much in terms of preparations, as she had used little of her stock during her errands in Falcon’s Nest and the Sea of Clouds. She did, however, exchange her daggers for her axe. She knew that she would be fighting alongside Alphinaud, and while she knew him as a skilled arcanist, fighting a real battle was something completely different from reading it in books. So Lucy wanted to make sure she was able to support as best as she could. And taking most of the attention of their adversaries would help. She only hoped she could pull it off. Her axe was called Thunderstorm, one she found after defeating the lighting primal Ramuh, the god of the Sylphs and Lord of the Levin. Her attire was, according to the retainer she bought it from, was called a Thavnarian Bustier in a marsh green color. It was a two piece dress that showed much of her skin, especially her scales. Something she liked and tried to do as much as she could. She took great pride in them. It was, of course, only a glamour of her real armor, which was much thicker and made to defend her properly.

The preparations themselves was not what had taken up most of the Warrior’s time; it was forcing down her fears. She could still vividly see scenarios where she would lose her last friends, that something would go horribly wrong and they lost this trial. Seeing Tataru and Alphinaud hanged, or worse… Lucy quickly shook her head as she tried to force the images away. If she wasn’t able to focus she would definitely lose. She let out a deep breath as she entered the Tribunal, seeing Lord Haurchefant with a confident gleam in his eyes. How she wished she could match the confidence he had in her. He did seem slightly taken aback by her attire, though didn’t comment on it this time. Most likely recalling a similar conversation they had back at Camp Dragonhead.

“Listen carefully, Lucy. When the trial begins, the petitioner will be asked to restate his charges, and the accused invited to respond. Then, in accordance with the law, they will be asked to restate their request for a trial by combat. Once the high adjudicator acknowledges Mistress Tataru’s right to name a champion, _that_ is when you must make your entrance!” He explained, Lucy giving a firm nod as Haurchefant seemingly more excited than she was. “Ohhh, I cannot wait to see the look on Ser Grinnaux’s face when he sees his true opponent! ‘Twill be _priceless_!” Lucy hoped his cheer and confidence in her would put her own fears to rest. However, they only spiked. What if they were too much for her? Or worse, what if Alphinaud was hurt badly during this trial? Yet a part of her was also looking forward to beating the knight that accused her friends of heresy and basically intended to send them to their death. “More seriously…” The Elezen added, Lucy raising a brow. “should you begin to lose heart, look to me in the stands, and I shall cheer so loud, you will wonder how you could ever have contrived to doubt yourself!”

“Thank you, Lord Haurchefant.” She nodded, Lord Haurchefant giving her a smile.

“Now, are you ready?” Lucy narrowed her eyes in confirmation, Lord Haurchefant leading her into the room she was to wait in until she was called to enter. She was left alone as the Elezen lord went to sit at the stands, giving Lucy unwanted time with her own mind. The images that had conjured up once she heard of the accusations came again, mixing with Alphinaud being cut down during the combat trial. She didn’t know if it was a fight to the death or not, though most likely not if they wished to punish the heretics. While that was the logical answer, her mind refused to let go of the thoughts of him falling while fighting alongside her. She bit the inside of her cheek, hopeful that the pain would distract her thoughts.

“We are gathered here today, under the watchful gaze of the Fury, to ascertain the guilt of two souls in a trial by combat! Petitioners, step forward!” A voice suddenly spoke through the door she was waiting in front of, the Au’ra moving closer so she could hear everything what was said. “Ser Grinnaux – for the benefit of all here present, I would ask you to repeat the charges which you have leveled against this man and this woman.”

“I, Ser Grinnaux de Dzemael, brother of the Heavens’ Ward, did bear witness to these two foreigners consorting with heretics!” A gruffer voice answered, Lucy growling at the accusation. He wasn’t just saying that he was _informed_ that they were conduction heresy, he’s claiming that he _saw_ them consorting with other heretics. That effectively replaced the Warrior of Light’s fears with anger. Normally she would have tried to controlled it and keep a stoic appearance, but letting her anger out now would allow her better focus when the trial began. She could hear the echoes of people in the stand responding to the claims resound through her horns, before the first man spoke again.

“Let the accused step forward!” Her anger dissipated as she placed her head as close to the door as she could, hoping to hear their footsteps or anything else that would prove to her that they were, in fact, there. Yet she couldn’t hear them walking, merely waiting to hear their voices. “Alphinaud Leveilleur, Tataru Taru – you have heard the charges levelled against you. Will you take up arms to refute Ser Grinnaux’s claim and thereby prove your innocence in the eyes of the gods and men?”

“I, Alphinaud Leveilleur, am innocent of this charge, and claim my right to trial by combat!” Lucy’s entire body shook as she heard the Elezen’s voice, stepping back from the door slightly.

“Thank the gods… they’re alive…” The Warrior muttered, placing her hand over her mouth so she wouldn’t break down. They weren’t in the clear yet, they had to win this trial before they were allowed to go free. And she had to be at her best

“I, Tataru Taru, am Innocent of this charge…” Tataru’s voice was loud, though not as confident as Alphinaud’s. There was a lingering fear in it, which made Lucy’s heart drop. The poor woman must be terrified. “But I am no warrior, and cannot fight, so I claim the right to name a champion!” The voices of murmur started again, louder this time. The Au’ra straightened her body, closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. Once she opened them, her stoic mask was in place. She had to be strong, not just for herself but for Alphinaud and Tataru as well

“To the old and the infirm, the young and the weak, this right we allow. Very well. Who will stand for this woman?”

“It’s time.” Lucy muttered as she pushed the door open, the entire room going quiet as she walked over to her friends. The room was smaller than she had expected, and she could see the knights behind the Scions, both looking at her with a grin of curiosity and overconfidence. As she stood next to her Scions, she looked up and met the gaze of the High Adjudicator. “I, Lucy Starfallen, shall act as Tataru’s champion!” She claimed in a loud voice, making sure the Heavens’ Ward was aware of who they were dealing with. The echoes of murmur grew even louder, as most people had at least heard of her name.

“Just as I was beginning to doubt the efficacy of Ishgardian justice system!” Alphinaud said in a more hushed tone, Lucy looking to him. “Come, my friend – let us put an end to this mummer’s farce!” Lucy nodded as a floor was moved into place to create the field which their fight would take place. Alphinaud and Lucy entered along with the Heavens’ Ward knights, Tataru staying behind the bars.

“O Halone, render unto us Your judgement! Raise up the righteous, and cast down the wicked!” At the High Adjudicator’s words, they all drew their weapons as they prepared to fight. Grinnaux wielded an axe, while his fellow Heavens’ Ward knight, named Ser Paulecrain, held a spear.

“I shall do my utmost to support you, Lucy! Now, let us teach these noble sers the folly of bearing false witness!” Alphinaud yelled, Lucy nodding as she charged at both of the Knights. She attacked hard and fast, trying to make them both focus on her as much as she could. She had to protect Alphinaud as best as she could. Ser Paulecrain gave her a grin as he attacked her, putting himself between her and Ser Grinnaux.

“Well, well, who do we have here?” He asked before he called over his shoulder. “This one is mine, Ser Grinnaux. Go play with the boy.” Lucy’s eyes widen, yet Ser Paulecrain kept the pressure up so she couldn’t maneuver around him.

“Hmph. Bloody waste of…Come on, then! You wanted this, remember?!” Ser Grinnaux yelled, Lucy glaring at the knight in front of her as Ser Grinnaux charged at Alphinaud. His eyes widen as the axe swung down at him, the Scion jumping out of the way. He did so in a way that was clumsy and not efficient to cast spells fast. Alphinaud was still able to conjure up spells from his tome at an impressive speed, but everyone with battle experience could tell he wasn’t used to a real fight. While his dodging wasn’t efficient, he did make the axe-wielding knight work to get any hits in. The Warrior tried to get around her opponent to make sure Ser Grinnaux didn’t seriously harm Alphinaud, but Ser Paulecrain was insistent on keeping her to himself.

“You want to play that way, so be it.” The Au’ra growled as she focused all of her strengths into attacking the knight in front of her, concluding that taking him down fast would let her help her friend. Ser Paulecrain seemed taken aback by the sudden force she exhibited, but rose up to the challenge with a grin. She could feel her inner beast rally at the challenge, thankful that she was more than capable of keeping it under control under intense circumstances and attacked Ser Paulecrain even harder. The spear-wielding knight dodged more attacks than she had expected, yet he was struggling to keep up with her barrages of attack.

“I’ve had enough of your tricks!” She could hear Ser Grinnaux snarl in annoyance, the sound of what she thought was a chain echoing around them soon after. Alphinaud’s grunt in pain and Tataru’s cry made Lucy look over on his direction. Her companion was suspended in the air by a yellow chain, completely unable to move, which also meant he couldn’t defend himself. There was an expression of pain on his face, Ser Grinnaux grinning as he prepared to attack the Elezen.

“Lucy! Alphinaud’s in trouble!” The Au’ra growled as she gave a strong kick to Ser Paulecrain, kicking him a few ilms away from her. Wasting no time, Lucy rushed to the chain, blocking Ser Grinnaux’s attack and pushing him off her. The knight staggered backwards as the Warrior swung her ack down on the chain twice, breaking it. Alphinaud fell to the ground, groaning in pain behind Lucy. She stood in front of him, allowing him to regain his senses and get back on his feet before he had to focus again. Ser Grinnaux had other plans, trying to run through her to get to the other Scion. The Warrior stood her ground and met his attacks, Ser Paulecrain coming at her from the side. She gracefully dodged his attack and tried her best to keep both of their attention on her. Yet with all the sound, she couldn’t tell if Alphinaud had gotten back up or not. Her question was answered when Ser Grinnaux raised his axe, only for the weapon to be pushed back by a spell from behind her that made the knight lose his balance, Lucy focusing all her attention on the spear-wielding knight

“You have been indulged enough, heathen swine!” Ser Paulecrain cried out, an electrical sensation filling the field. Lucy looked around and noticed aerthrical globes floating around, lighting around them. This was bad.

“Lucy, Alphinaud! Look out!” Lucy knew what to expect and waited for a moment, making sure to stay out of range of the orbs. As she did, however, she noticed that Alphinaud was too focused on Ser Grinnaux, unaware that he was in the line of attack.

“Alphinaud!” The Warrior cried as she sprung at her fellow Scion and pushed Alphinaud out of the way, just in time before the orbs that he was in the range of explored. Lucy could feel the electricity course through her body, forcing a grunt out of her.

“Lucy!” Alphinaud gasped in horror, the fear and concern clear in his voice. Instead to telling him she was alright, she growled at her two advisories, both looking at her with a satisfied grin. She swung her axe with the same force she had the entire fight, the two Heavens’ Ward knights looking at her shocked and a gasp of surprise coming from Alphinaud at her ferocity. It wasn’t the first time Lucy had to deal with lightning, and one from a primal is much stronger than one from a man. She heard Alphinaud get back on his feet and a spell soared past her and hit Ser Grinnaux, knocking him to the ground. Lucy followed suit, swinging her axe one final time with as much force as she could muster to bring down Ser Paulecrain, who flew a few ilms away a result. Both of the Heavens’ Ward knights were on the ground, gasping for breath as she and Alphinaud stood side by side. She could hear her fellow Scion breathing heavily as well, while she had more energy to spare should one of them consider getting up again. But it seems they were admitting defeat.

“Th-They… I mean, WE WON! “ Tataru exclaimed in joy, Lucy letting out a sigh as she looked over at her companion. He was exhausted, and there was some bruises on his cheek that she could see right now. There was also marking on his clothes of where the chains had wrapped around him, most likely causing injury underneath as well. But he didn’t seem to sustain any serious injuries.

“The Fury has spoken! Alphinaud Leveilleur, Tataru Taru – you are hereby acquitted of all charges.” The High Adjudicator announced, a deep sigh of relief leaving the Warrior. “Blessed are we who receive of Her wisdom and see justice wrought by her divine hand! Petitioners, accused – go forth in peace!” Alphinaud let out a heavy breath as well before he faced Lucy fully.

“Delivered from an untimely demise yet again. My thanks… as always.” He said. He had thanked her before, yet this thanks sounded much more genuine that all the others he had given in the past. Like he truly was grateful for her help, not only for how useful she was but because she choose to stand with him. It earned a large smile from the Au’ra.

“What are friends for?” She said simply as they were lead out of the room, Tataru and Alphinaud moved away from her as Lucy was ushered back into the hall of the Tribunal. She had wanted to protest, to be close to the two of them, but Lord Haurchefant met her as soon as she exited the door. He exclaimed how the fight had been awe inspiring to him and that her friends had to complete a few minor formalities that he would oversee before they were released before he gave her a chocobo whistle for her own black chocobo. It had been a gracious gift, even if the knights were quite upset that he had brought it into the Tribunal. Which was funny. She was also given an Aether Compass, that would allow her to find Aether currents in the regions that would allow her to fly. It seemed you would be unable to do so until you had found all the currents in the region. He reassured her that everything would be well and her fellow Scions would meet her back at the manor. Thus, she made her way back to Fortemps Manor alone, intending to wait for her friends return. Her fears, while dimmed down from having finished the trial, were still very much present. She wouldn’t truly relax until the two of them were back at the manor, hale and whole.

“Halone smiles on us yet again, Mistress Starfallen, guiding you to victory and setting your comrades free.” Count Edmont said as she entered, his smile warm and relieved. Lord Artoriel wore a similar expression as his father.

“I confess, I did fear for your safety. Which is not to say I doubted your prowess, you understand…I merely knew the strength of your opponents.” He admitted. “Ahem. You do have a habit of exceeding my expectations.” Lucy nodded in agreement with a small smile. They hadn’t been easy opponents, pushing her to letting Alphinaud take care of one by himself. Yet they had prevailed, and the Elezen had held himself better than Lucy had expected.

“Besting two of the Heavens’ Ward while the city’s elite looked on? By the Fury, anyone who hasn’t been paying attention to you will surely do so from now on!” Emmanellain stated in joy, which made her lose the smile. It was the attention that they were outsiders that first got them into this mess, as someone decided to use her friends as pawns, or simply wanted them gone.

“That might not be a good thing, Lord Emmanellain.” Lucy said as her gaze lowered, though it seems the young lord did not hear her. Before anyone else could say more on the subject, the steward once again entered in a panicked manner. Had something else gone wrong?

“We have just received a message from the Vault. His Eminence the archbishop requests the presence of Mistress Starfallen.” A gasp of shock left Lord Emmanellain at the invitation, Lord Artoriel looking to Lucy.

“What an honor…” He stated, yet Lucy wasn’t so sure. Why would the archbishop suddenly wish to speak with her? Especially after what had just occurred.

“A personal summons is indeed a great honor, and given recent events, you would be wise not to delay… Go, Mistress Starfallen. We shall speak anon.” Count Edmont said. Though the Au’ra was less than happy about the summon, she knew if she ignored the call it would only cause more trouble. She still hadn’t been able to properly talk to Alphinaud and Tataru. Leaving without being able to properly speak with them raised her anxiety of the situation.

“A priest will be waiting for you outside the Vault. Identify yourself to him and he will escort you inside.” The steward, said, Lucy nodding as she left the manor yet again. As she began walking through the chilled air of Ishgard, she could feel her feet dragging slightly. She was utterly exhausted, the adrenaline from the situation finally wearing off as she forced herself to walk normally up to the Vault. She could rest once Alphinaud and Tataru had returned…she hoped.

The conversation with the archbishop had not been what she expected. She had, of course, been asked to leave her weapon which did nothing to ease her already growing anxiety. However, seeing Ser Aymeric there did give her some comfort for her safety. The archbishop, Thordan VII, was quite old, yet young enough that he still had several years left in him. The first thing Archbishop Thordan did was apologize for not inviting her earlier as well as the false accusations thrown on Alphinaud and Tataru. Ser Zephirin, who was another knight of the Heavens’ Ward, perhaps the leader, also apologized for the act. She hadn’t expected a direct apology, especially not from both the archbishop himself and another knight of the Heavens’ Ward. Then again, the incidents of similar caliber in the past didn’t give the same result, so the Warrior of Light might have become accustomed to being shut down whenever such things occurred. Though while she appreciated the apology, she wasn’t too keen on the fact that she was left alone in the room with Archbishop Thordan, every knight leaving the room, including Ser Aymeric. Which was when the true shock and purpose of her visit came to light. The archbishop wished to know of the Ascians, admitting that he has had entertained the Ascians as guests and listened to their propositions given to him. He reassured her that he did not intend to aid them or serve as their puppet. But Lucy knew Gaius van Baelsar of the Garlean Empire also didn’t have those intentions, yet it did little for him. He hadn’t outright refused them wishing to learn of their intentions, but that was a dangerous and tricky road to travel. No matter how strong ones faith is. He stated that they feared her more than anything else, the power of the Warrior of Light, and invited her to join forces with him. Lucy did not answer him then and there, promising that she would consider his proposal. She would never make that decision without consulting the other Scions, and there was something else plaguing her. The Ascians feared her, yet up to this point they had yet to make any true attempt at killing her in combined effort. Two had attacked her on their own, such as Lahabrea and Nabriales, and others had observed her fights agains the primals, but they hadn’t fought her together. What if they decided once and for all she was too much of a threat to live? Would she be able to stand up to them and defend herself? Or, would they take advantage of her friends and use them to get the Warrior under their control? That last thought was terrifying to her, as she quickly left the Vault and headed to the Manor, hoping to the Twelve that Tataru and Alphinaud had returned. She needed to see them.

Entering the Fortemps Manor, the first people, and only people, she saw were Tataru and Alphinaud. Just seeing them made her heart feel much lighter than it had since she returned from the Sea of Clouds. Alphinaud also seemed to have seen a chirurgeon, as the bruises she noticed was gone and his clothes were absent of the chain markings. They were speaking to each other as she entered, both giving her their full attention once the doors closed behind the Warrior.

“Ah, Lucy!” Tataru greeted, jumping up and down. “I nearly cried when you stepped forward at the Tribunal! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Lucy couldn’t help but smile, glad to finally see her happy again.

“There you are.” Alphinaud interrupted, Lucy noticing worry in his eyes. “I confess, I was more than a little concerned when I learned that you had been summoned to the Vault. What did they want with you?” He asked, Lucy lowering her gaze, bracing herself to tell as much as she could to her companions.

“Well, he firstly apologized for the accusations given to the two of you, another Heavens’ Ward knight also offer his apologies.” She started, telling him what happened in full details. Alphinaud’s eyes widening, his expression showing his surprise at what she said.

“Well, well. A formal apology and an admonishment of those responsible? I see my fears were wholly misplaced.” He stated, though neither of them could be blamed for thinking as such after the injustice they faced in Ul’dah.

“There’s more.” Alphinaud looked at her again, Tataru also giving the Warrior a confused expression. “He told me he had spoken to the Ascians, who had offered him power.” The fear in both of them was clear to see, Alphinaud’s showing a hint of anger as well.

“By the gods, the archbishop freely admits to consorting with Ascians? So their ambitions extend to Ishgard as well…” His face took a thoughtful expression as he continued. “We will have new primals to contend with ere long, of that you may be certain. ‘Tis but a matter of time.” Lucy nodded, only now realizing that she had yet to tell Alphinaud of her findings in the Sea of Clouds. “Yet shorn of the support of our missing allies, what can we realistically hope to achieve?” At the end of the Elezen’s muttering, Tataru gasped in shock. Both looked down at her with a confused expression, Tataru looking both guilty and worried.

“In the midst of all the excitement, I completely forgot to tell you! When I asked around about the Scions, I heard the most awful rumor! General Raubahn is to be executed for crimes against the sultanate!” Lucy’s eyes widen, Alphinaud narrowing his eyes at the news.

“If the Flame General dies, we will lose a staunch ally, and the one man capable of holding the sultana’s assassins to account.” He stated, the images of the banquet flashing before her eyes. Alphinaud wasn’t in the room, so he didn’t see how General Raubahn acted. That he killed Teledji Adeledji, that he lost his arm to Ilbred. Lucy clenched her eyes as she tried to force the memories away. “Lord Haurchefant was wise to counsel restrain, but this business will brook no delay. We cannot permit this execution to take place. We must save Raubahn!” Alphinaud declared, Lucy opening her eyes with strong resolve and nodding.

“How should we go about it?” Lucy asked, Alphinaud thinking for a moment before he spoke up.

“Though the situation calls for urgency, it would avail us little to charge headlong into Ul’dah without a plan. Before we can formulate a plan, however, we must first learn how things stand in the sultanate – which is why I propose that we visit Limsa Lominsa.” Alphinaud proposed, which wasn’t a bad idea. Lucy had contact with the Rouges Guild, and they were now in contact with both Lady Yugiri and Oboro. Yet she was surprised to hear Alphinaud propose that. As far as she knew, he was not aware of her friends ‘talents’. Aside from Lady Yugiri, of course. “Aye, you head me right. While you were about your altruistic endeavors, I acted as an intermediary in trade negotiations between House Fortemps and a Lominsan consortium. During said negotiations, and opportunity to send word to the Admiral presented itself, and I duly seized it.”

“Clever.” Lucy said with a smile, Alphinaud gaining the slightest red flush over his cheek. That explained why he wanted to go to Limsa. He cleared his throat slightly as he continued.

“I am happy to report that we yet have a stout ally in Limsa. The Admiral has pledged her full cooperation in any effort to rescue Raubahn. Accordingly, I have agreed to meet with her, that we might discuss how best to proceed. Naturally, I told her to expect us both. Your presence never fails to embolden our allies after all.” He finished, Lucy agreeing to joining him. “When we arrive in Limsa Lominsa, we shall make ourselves known to Sergeant Zanthael at Bulwark Hall on the lower decks. He will admit us to the Bridge.”

“Right, though I believe it best we travel by road. Using the aetheryte and ending up in the middle of a bustling area will draw attention to us.” Lucy stated, Alphinaud agreeing with her.

“Gods, I hope we’re not too late to save General Raubahn…” Tataru said in a low voice, her gaze locked on the floor. “I should have told you sooner – about the execution, I mean – but what with the trial and everything…” The Lalafell let out a small sigh before Lucy crouched down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“No one blames you Tataru. There was no time for us to have headed out sooner even if you had. We’ll save him, you have my word.” The Warrior reassured her, Tataru’s face lighting up as Alphinaud gestured for them to be on their way. Tataru bid them both farewell as the two Scions headed for the chocobo stables, looking to get themselves a carriage that could get them to where they needed to go.

They settled for getting a carriage to Gridania and taking an airship from there to Limsa Lominsa. As it would be impossible to get all the way to Limsa on foot as it’s surrounded by sea. During the carriage ride, Lucy took the time to inform Alphinaud of all that she had learned and experienced during her adventures in Falcon’s Nest and the Sea of clouds. The Elezen allowed her to finish fully before he commented on any of it.

“I must admit, I did not believe Lord Artoriel would do something that purposefully put you in danger in the hopes that you would fail. Had it been anyone else…” Lucy shook her head as Alphinaud muttered to himself.

“I didn’t take any of that to heart. He apologized and explained why he did it. If anything, I’m more relieved he told me so I don’t have to worry about speculating whether he’ll try and actually kill me.” Her fellow Scion didn’t seem fully appeased by her reasoning, yet didn’t comment more on it.

“The true problem here is the sighting of a primal. I know little of this…Bismarck, was it?” He asked, Lucy nodding.

“The Vanu Vanu called him the Lord of Mists.” She added, Alphinaud thinking deeply for a moment. The Warrior decided to leave him to his thoughts as she looked around the area as they rode their carriage. Any noise that wasn’t normal put her on high alert, her body tense yet drained at the same time. She was sitting down now, but she wasn’t relaxed. The lack of rest after helping both Lord Artoriel and Lord Emmanellain slowly sunk in, not to mention the near mental breakdown she had when learning of Alphinaud and Tataru’s accusations. Her body was losing a lot of its strength, yet she forced it to stay alert so their carriage wasn’t attacked. As they reached Gridania and boarded the airship, Lucy’s instincts must have decided that they would not be attacked in the air. She practically collapsed to the ground, a loud thud following after. She hit her hands and knees pretty hard on floor, a dull pain following. Alphinaud was quickly at her side, panic showing in his eyes.

“Are you alright? What happened?” He asked frantically, trying to see if she was injured in any way. Lucy shook her head, giving him a weary smile. Her energy was well and truly drained at this point.

“Yeah, just…tired. I haven’t rested properly since…coming to Ishgard, I believe.” She admitted once she thought about it. After the tour she had gone to explore on her own, then went straight to Flacon’s Nest. Alphinaud relaxed slightly once she said she was not injured, taking her arm and helping her on her feet and over to one of the seats in the airship. The Elezen continued to look her over, as if to make absolutely sure she wasn’t injured. “Truly Alphinaud, I’m only tired. If anything, I’m the one who should make sure your injuries were healed.”

“Mine have been treated by a chirurgeon, so you need not worry. Still, I should have made sure you were unharmed _right after_ the fight. You fought both of them for a while, and you took a hit from those lightning orbs in my stead…” He muttered, Lucy giving him a gentle smile. “It must have felt like a burden, having someone as inexperienced as me as your fighting partner.”

“I was new to this stuff at some point too, you know. I don’t judge people who have less experience than me.” She told him, Alphinaud taking a moment before he answered her.

“That is true. It is difficult for me to see, however. I only had true contact with you after you had defeated both Ifrit and Titan as I merely spoke to you once the Lord of Embers was felled, and seeing you take down Garuda first hand… Gods, you have truly accomplished much in your short time here in Eorzea.” He said as he sat himself down next to her. “How long have you been here, now? I am unaware of when you actually arrived.” Lucy gave him a few moments before she laughed lightly. Alphinaud gave a confused look, The Au’ra wearing a mischievous grin.

“I’m offended! You don’t remember being on the same ship to Limsa Lominsa a year ago? Was I truly that insignificant?” She said in a teasing tone, Alphinaud thinking for a moment before he widened his eyes in realization.

“N-No, of course not! I meant no offense! I just did not remember, as I was still the arrogant boy when I first came!” He tried to fix the situation, not realizing Lucy was just messing with him. And his genuinely frantic answer Lucy couldn’t keep herself from laughing.

“I’m only kidding, Alphinaud. Though hearing you answer like that does make me happy in a way.” She reassured, Alphinaud giving her a hard stare before in turned into curiosity. “There were times when I thought you saw me as nothing but a tool for you to use. That you didn’t care for me in any way.”

“That cannot be further from the truth.” Alphinaud interrupted quickly, staring intently at her. “You are a dear friend. When you left Camp Dragonhead the first time, I was scared that you would leave us behind. That, even though you said you would stay by my side, you wished to go off on your own. I knew you were more than capable of doing so, you did not need us by your side.” He confessed, Lucy looking at him with a saddened expression. She didn’t realize her absence from the Camp had made him think those kinds of thoughts.

“That would never happen.” She said, the Elezen looked at her. “While I might be strong enough to fight against gods and Ascians, I would never be able to keep going if I didn’t have you and the rest of the Scions.” Lucy’s eyes left her companions form as she looked to the floor. “When I first heard you and Tataru were accused of heresy, I nearly broke. Just thinking that I was going to lose the last few people I truly cared for terrified me. I lost everything before I came to Eorzea, I couldn’t take that kind of pain again.”

“You lost…” Alphinaud trailed off, Lucy feeling the movement of him shaking his head. “I apologize for worrying you. We shall take care to not have that sort of suspicion thrown on us again.” Lucy shook her head leaned back slightly, hear eyes growing heavy. Alphinaud’s figure was blurring slightly in front of her as well. Gods, she was so tired. She didn’t even know if she could stay awake or not. Yet the thought of sleep scared her, the nightmares that have haunted her since the incident being one of the reasons, but also the fear that something will go wrong while she’s asleep. “Mayhap you should rest for a while. It will be a while before we reach Limsa Lominsa.”

“Won’t you be bored? You didn’t take anything with you to read or something.” She said as she fought back a yawn, trying to come up with an excuse to have him help keep her awake. She can’t recall a night after the assassination of the sultana where she hadn’t woken with a start, dreams of her companions dead, tortured or other horrible scenarios that she was unable to save them from. And with what happened recently, she was unsure if she would have any peaceful rests in a long time. Alphinaud, however, only shook his head and gave her a smile.

“Do not worry about my entertainment. We cannot have you falling asleep on your feet, now can we?” Alphinaud argued, Lucy not finding anything to really argue against him. Yet she didn’t want to worry him needlessly with her dreams, or have her waking up thinking he was an enemy and hurting him. “I will wake you once we make to land.”

“Alright.” Lucy said, finally giving in as she leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes, quickly falling into a deep sleep. As she did, she felt a comforting weight against her shoulder, her sleep absent from dreams and nightmares alike for the first times in moons.

“Lucy. Lucy, wake up.” The Warrior groaned in annoyance at the voice trying to wake her, way too comfortable where she was to even bother moving. “The airship will be landing in Limsa Lominsa momentarily. You need to wake up.” Wait, why was she on an airship to Limsa? Groaning as she opened her eyes, trying to remember through a clouded mind what she was doing before she fell asleep. They had heard of General Raubahn’s execution, and she and Alphinaud were going to Limsa to talk to Admiral Merlwyb. “It seems you were far more exhausted than you made it seem. You have been completely out the entire trip.” Lucy was finally able to register the voice as Alphinaud’s, though she wasn’t sure why her head was on something soft. She had fallen asleep sitting, hadn’t see? Yet her neck wasn’t stiff. And wasn’t Alphinaud’s voice above her rather than next to her? Her mind slowly became less cloudy, Lucy realizing that her head had somehow ended up on the Elezen’s lap. A furious blush came on her face and fought the urge to bolt up, knowing it would make her dizzy and not help in the slightest. Plus she might accidentally hurt her friend if she moved too fast. So instead she got up slowly, her fingers fidgeting against her dress.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to sleep on you.” She apologized in a shy tone. They were lucky no one else was on that particular airship. People would have gossiped for moons! Alphinaud shook his head, though the Au’ra could see a slight blush dusting his cheeks as well.

“You need not apologize. I could have moved you if I so wished.” He stated, his gaze meeting hers before he looked to the floor. “You fell to the side when the ship hit some turbulence, yet you did not wake. The seats, while comfortable to sit on, are not a good pillow so I…” He trailed off slightly as his hands clenched into a fist. “I thought I would allow you to use my lap, and have as comfortable of a sleep as one can on a moving airship.” That made Lucy blush even more. She hadn’t fallen onto his lap. He had _moved her onto it_. Because he wanted to make sure she slept comfortably. A welcomed warmth spread through Lucy at the thought and it made her smile, yet the pink would not leave her face.

“Thank you, Alphinaud. I really appreciate it” She said, unable to really hide how happy that had made her. The Elezen only nodded, his cheeks turning a darker red than her own. She gave a small laugh as the airship hit the landing platform. “Ready to go?”

“Yes, let us not keep the Admiral waiting any longer.” Alphinaud said as she got up and left at quite the fast pace, which only made the Au’ra laugh more. Not at him, of course. More at the fact that he had become more flushed by the action than she had. The two moved from the landing area and took the elevator directly to Bulwark Hall, seeing Sergeant Zanthael standing by the door to the bridge. As soon as the two exited the elevator, he gave them a nod and salute to Lucy. She returned the salute, being a Storm Lieutenant, before the man spoke.

“The Admiral has been expecting you. Say the word and I will take you to her.” He said, both Scions nodding as they were lead to the Bridge. How long had it been since she last visited the Admiral like this? Not since Leviathan was summoned… had it only been a few moons ago? By the Twelve, it felt like it had been several summers ago since the thing Lucy had to worry about was primals or beast tribes, and not man-made primals or man in general. She was nervous to see Admiral Merlwyb however, feeling slightly ashamed of how she was the last time saw her. As they entered through to door to the Bridge, the smile that the Admiral greeted them with shoved away all nervousness the Warrior had felt as they approached her.

“Friends. ‘Tis good to see you safe and well. I will admit, I had not counted on you seeking – let alone finding – refuge within the Holy See, but full glad was I to learn that you had.” She greeted, Lucy giving her a warm smile in return. It had been far too long. When Lucy first came to Eorzea, Limsa Lominsa was the town she had made her temporary home as she began as an arcanist. Admiral Merlwyb was the first of the Alliance leaders she met, and she serves her, in a way, as a Maelstrom Lieutenant. The Au’ra hadn’t realized just how much she had missed her old friend before she heard her speak.

“Thankfully, we had allies there who took us under their wing.” Alphinaud began, though Lucy noted a sly look in his eye. “And theirs was not the only aid we received, I suspect. When we fled Ul’dah, we fully expected to become wanted men, known to all and hounded at every turn. Yet that did not come to pass. On the contrary, ‘twould seem the charges against us have not been made public.” Lucy had forgotten for a moment that their crimes were still kept a secret. She had learned as much during her own investigation the first two moons, yet hadn’t thought about it since they entered Ishgard. “Might we have you to thank for that, Admiral?” The Admiral returned Alphinaud’s assumptions with a sly grin of her own.

“Sharp as ever, Master Alphinaud. On Marshal Tarupin’s urging, the Elder Seedseer and I demanded that the Syndicate suppress news of the Scions’ alleged crime until such a time as irrefutable evidence could be found.” She explained. “Our argument was simple: lacking proof, to accuse the saviors of the realm of so unlikely a crime would have the people up in arms. In their wisdom, the Syndicate agreed, as you yourself have seen.” Her expression changed slightly as she changed the subject. “There is something you should know. Some few days prior to the banquet, the Elder Seedseer and I were summoned for a private audience with the sultana. There, she revealed her intent to announce her abdication, that she might pace the way for the establishment of an Ul’dahn republic.” Lucy’s eyes went wide before they met the ground. The Sultana had told her the same thing that night, asking her to lend her support as she always had. She agreed, knowing that it could be the birth of a new Ul’dah, just before… before Nanamo…

“What? But such an announcement would have plunged the entire nation into chaos!” Alphinaud gasped in shock, seemingly mortified by the implications.

“She was well aware of that.” Admiral Merlwyb continued. “’Twas for fear of what might ensue that she summoned us. Her Grace wanted the Elder Seedseer and I to lend Raubahn a helping hand, you see – to aid him in preserving the peace during the transition.” The could feel the Admiral’s eyes look at her, yet the Warrior did not look up. “Based on you silence, Lucy, am I correct in assuming she told you the same?”

“What? You knew?” Alphinaud questioned, Lucy finally looking up as she forced her eyes and face to remain calm.

“The night of the incident, I was called to the sultana’s room. There, she told me of her plan and asked for my support. Right after I agreed, she took a sip of her drink…and…” Lucy could feel her eyes burning with wetness as she fought to not show any weakness. But she saw the scene in front of her again and all she could think of was how much of a failure she was in that moment.

“That’s why you were in her room…” Alphinaud concluded softly, moving his attention away from his friend to instead think of the incident as a whole. “So…having somehow caught wind of her plan, Lolorito and Teledji plotted the sultana’s assassination in the hope of maintaining the constitutional status quo…? But they must have known that her death would sow as much chaos as her abdication – chaos from which Teledji alone might feasibly stand to profit. Surely Lolorito would never knowingly-“ His eyes suddenly shot open as a gasp of realization left his lips. “Could it be…? I dare not hope…” The Admiral and her right hand man, Eynzahr, shared a look before the man continued.

“The Ul’dahn authorities have yet to announce the sultana’s passing. To allay any suspicion that may arise from Her Grace’s absence, they have issued a statement to the effect that she is presently convalescing from illness.” He explained, Lucy crossing her arms.

“The Sultansworn said the same thing…that the sultana was bedridden with an illness.” She muttered, recalling what Jenlyns told her.

“Mayhap they’re waiting for a fitting moment to break the news. Or mayhap they know of some other reason to delay.” The latter of the two seemed more likely. With Teledji killed by General Raubahn, Lolorito could feasibly take all that the crook had worked to achieve from himself. There was no reason to be ‘kind to the citizens’, so to speak. But what other reason could there be? There was one thought that crossed Lucy’s mind, yet it seemed far too hopeful to be real.

“Something else has been bothering me, Admiral.” Alphinaud spoke up, getting both of their attention once again. “I was dismayed to learn that General Raubahn is to be executed – yet upon hearing the news, I could not help but wonder why he had been kept alive for so long. Pray mistake not my meaning – I am, of course, overjoyed that our friend still draws breath, and that he might yet be saved. But if his enemies truly wished to eliminate him, they could have done so immediately. I see no reason for this delay.” That was a good point. Why had the Syndicate not executed Raubahn right away? They had several witnesses that he killed Teledji, so they had a crime. The Admiral thought for a moment as well before she responded.

“Aye…You’ve struck upon an important point, Master Alphinaud. Following his capture he had been held in the Marasaja Pit within Ul’dah. In recent days, however, he has reportedly been moved to an unknown location. Queerly, ‘twas not the Brass Blades who spirited him away, either, but a band of soldiers decked in blue…” Admiral Merlwyb explained, Lucy’s body flinching for a moment as she looked to her Elezen companion.

“The Crystal Brave.” His tone was sharp and filled with anger, and the Au’ra couldn’t see any of the sadness and hopelessness she had seen in him during their stay at Camp Dragonhead. Yet her eyes didn’t leave him as the Admiral continued.

“Aye. If I read the winds aright, the arrangement between Lord Lolorito and the Braves has come under strain.” Lucy wasn’t surprised to hear that their arrangement had been strained. Any arrangement that is merely held onto through a bag of gil or a lofty promise would never hold. “At any rate, if we’re to save Raubahn, we’ll have to find him first. And you’ll be glad to hear that I have already entrusted the task to those best able to see it done – our friends of Doma.” Lucy’s eyes lit up at the mention of their Doman allies. She knew that Lady Yugiri had been unharmed at least, but them travelling around and gaining intel while they were still considered enemies of, at least, the Syndicate, the Blades and the Braves was risky to say the least. Knowing they were well put her heart at ease. “Raubahn’s survival is vital to the Eorzean Alliance. We can ill afford to lose him. But I cannot send troops into Ul’dah. ‘Twould spell the end of the Alliance, and war, like as not. If there is to be a rescue, it falls to you and yours to attempt it.”

“I would not have it any other way, Admiral.” Alphinaud stated with confidence and determination. “It was I who founded the Crystal braves, and I who must take responsibility for their actions.” Lucy gave him a concerned look, yet a chuckle from the Admiral made her look at her.

“Spoken like a true leader, Master Alphinaud.” Admiral Merlwyb stated, Lucy nodding with a smile as the Elezen looked at her. He smiled weakly back, still not quite believing them. But Lucy would never allow him to walk this road on his own. “By way of first step, you should seek out our Doman contact. You will find her among the frontier hands at Revenant’s Toll, working in a kitchen.”

“Very well, we shall seek her out.” Lucy stated, Alphinaud giving her a curious look. “I have been to Mor Dohna a few times since our accusations, and while it is occupied by the Braves, not enough that they could feasibly take us down if they saw us. Of course, we should try to stay out of sight.” She reassured her companion, who gave her a nod in confirmation.

“Though it’s useless to dwell on the past, I often wonder if I could have – and should have – done more for you and Raubahn that day.” The Admiral said, Lucy looking over to her. “Leaving the banquet was tantamount to leaving you and yours for dead. Should you think me craven, I wouldn’t hold it against you. But I will make it up to you, this I swear. Come what may, know that the Scions of the Seventh Dawn can count on our cooperation.”

“Don’t blame yourself Admiral. Even if we knew what would happen, we couldn’t have prevented it. If anything, knowing you and the Elder Seedseer wouldn’t be accused as accomplices was reassuring to me.” Lucy told her, the Admiral giving her a smile as the two Scions left the Bridge and headed back to Bulwark Hall. Once they were alone, Lucy tapped on Alphinaud’s shoulder to make him turn to her. “Are you alright?” Her tone was soft and careful, worried that she might make it worse by asking. Alphinaud must have noticed this and gave her a warm smile as he nodded as his determination shone through his eyes again.

“The Crystal Braves may no longer answer to me, but that does not absolve me of responsibility. As commander, I am accountable for all the wrongs they have committed – all the havoc they have wreaked.” He stated, Lucy not agreeing with him. Yet this wasn’t him putting the blame on himself or wallowing in his supposed failure. This was him finding the will to face it head on and do something to make amends. And if that’s what he would find for himself, then she would support him.

“And you have my aid, no matter what.” She told him, Alphinaud looking up to her with a pure, fond smile on his face.

“Thank you, my friend. Truly.” She nodded as the two made their way out of the Bridge. “Now, what’s the best way to get to Mor Dohna?”

“We can teleport. Like I said, the few Braves in the region aren’t going to go after us. And there’s a very small number of them near the aetheryte.” Lucy stated, Alphinaud as the two prepared to teleport to Revenant’s Toll.

Revenant’s Toll was quiet, as it had become nighttime once they arrived. Lucy wasted no time leading Alphinaud to where the kitchen was, keeping as much out of sight as she could. There were few Crystal Braves in the area, but if they were on the move there was the risk of them informing their comrades of their appearance. Which would lose them their advantage.

“I wonder who the contact is.” Alphinaud said as they entered the building that housed Rowena’s shop, Lucy leading him up the stairs.

“I have a pretty good idea.” She muttered, the Elzen looking at her in curiosity and eyes that were prompting her to continue. “Then again, I could be wrong.” She said in a teasing tone, making her companion frown at her.

“Or mayhap you are simply finding it enjoyable to tease me.” He called her out, Lucy nodding as they entered the kitchen, Lucy immediately seeing a good friend from when they stayed at the Rising Stones.

“It’s good to see you again, Higiri.” She greeted, the Doman turning around in shock as pure relief and happiness replaced it in a second.

“Mistress Starfallen!” She exclaimed, grabbing the Au’ra’s hand as she continued. “I knew in my heart that you were safe, but to see you again in the flesh…Words cannot express my relief. Even as the victory feast was taking place, the Crystal Braves turned upon us and took the Rising Stones by force.” Lucy hadn’t thought about what happened in the Rising Stones as an aftermath of the incident. “Amid the chaos, some few of my compatriots and I were able to slip away unnoticed. Since then, we have remained in Revenant’s Toll, keeping watch over the mutineers while awaiting your return.”

“I’m sorry that you and yours had to be dragged into this.” Lucy apologized, Higiri shaking her head as she let go of the Warrior’s hands and placed one on her chest.

“You have done well by us, and we Domans do not soon forget out debts. We swear to do all within our power to aid you.” She reassured her, Lucy giving her a warm smile. Alphinaud also brushed against her arm, making her look down at her fellow Scion who wore a comforting smile. _Don’t blame yourself_, was the most likely meaning behind it. Lucy returned the smile and looked back to Higiri.

“Now, let’s save Raubahn, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all, again, so much for reading! Hope you all enjoyed see you for the next one! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Rekindeled Flame Lights the Dragon's Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their mission is set - Save the Flame General before he is executed. Passing through the halls of Halatali, they meet their former allies in combat to save a dear friend. Yet, the echoes of a dragon roar can be heard as they make their way deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this ended up being incredibly long. Hope it's not too much and that you guys enjoy. I've been really loving the story in Heavenswards so far so I'm having a lot of fun.

“Shortly before you arrived, I received word from Limsa Lominsa that you were searching for General Raubahn.” Higiri began, Lucy leaning against the table where there wasn’t any food. Alphinaud stood with his arms crossed as he looked at the Doman with interest and waited for her to continue. “As the Admiral will have informed you, he was recently moved from his cell in the Marasaja Pit. At the same juncture, Yuyuhase and the 3rd Unit were observed leaving the Rising Stones.” There was a slight flinch from the young Elezen, Lucy moving her gaze to him as he looked to the floor. “This can be no simple coincidence. Their purpose, we believe, is to escort the Flame General to the scene of his execution. Suffice it to say, we have people shadowing the 3rd. If you would join the hunt, pray seek out Doware at Highbridge, where I too am bound.”

“Alright, we’ll meet you there.” Lucy said pushing herself from the table as she and Alphinaud left the kitchen.

“Yet again, our Doman friends prove their worth… Lolorito was a fool to refuse them asylum.” Alphinaud said absent mindedly. “I must admit, I am not quite sure where Highbridge is. It is in Eastern Thanalan, correct?”

“Yeah, close to Camp Drybone. You’re attuned to its Aetheryte, right?” She asked, Alphinaud nodding. “Then we can go straight there. There are a few Brass Blades in the area but they’ve never paid me any mind.” She concluded, the Elezen nodding as they made their way out of the building. Yet there was a tenseness in his shoulders as he walked in front of her, most likely from their conversation earlier. “Alphinaud.” She called, her fellow Scion turning to look at her. When he did, however, Lucy wasn’t sure if she wanted to bring up something that was still very fresh to both of them. “You sure you’re feeling alright after the trial? With your injuries, I mean?” The Elezen blanked for a moment, Lucy aware that it was coming out of nowhere. Especially since he already confirmed to her he had been healed by a chirurgeon

“I am well, yes. Though I recall telling you as much on the airship .” He told her, Lucy giving him a weak smile in return. “But I appreciate your concern. Thank you. Let us head out for Camp Drybone.” The Warrior nodded as the two headed for the Aetheryte. Even though her concern was completely out of nowhere, it seemed to help him a little at least.

As they arrived at Camp Drybone, Lucy called Storm to her side and the two rode him towards Highbridge, which the chocobo knew where was because of how many times they had gone there in the past. Before she had left Mor Dohna, Lucy had changed her axe for her staff, her Black Mage Soul Crystal by her side. She wore an Allagan tunic she had found during her exploration of the coils and a High Allagan mask that covered the lower part of her face. She paired with some knickers and a pair of demon sandals from her journey into the World of Darkness. Her staff was black and gold, a purple orb at the top. It was called an Elder Staff, and she had gotten is from selling beasttribe ritual artifacts to Laraina. It had sicken her that people would even want something like that. She hadn’t been aware of it back when she first did it. Nor did she wish to give them anymore. Alphinaud was holding around her waist in a tight grip, most likely afraid of falling off.

“Aren’t we going a bit fast?” He asked, though he yelled more than spoke. Lucy didn’t think they were going fast, but she was also more used to this than he was from the sound of it. She gently patted Storm’s blue feathers and he slowed down a little, though enough that he was still running. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” She said, though she didn’t turn to face him. They arrived at the bridge in a few minutes, though they couldn’t immediately see their Doman allies. Most likely trying to keep themselves hidden to some degree. Lucy smoothly got off her chocobo’s back, Alphinaud struggling a little more. Once the Elezen was off, Storm let out a cry as he ran off, Lucy smiling at her chocobo. “Don’t worry. He always comes back when I call for him.” She reassured her companion as they moved around the back of the shack. Sure enough, both Higiri and Doware stood there waiting for them.

“It has been a while since I last wore this grab.” Higiri said to her partner. “Since I came to Revenant’s Toll, my days have been spent in kitchens. Fear not, however, though I have learned to wield a skillet, I have not forgotten the use of a dagger.”

“I think the attire suits you.” Lucy chimed in, both Domans looking to her. Higiri gave her a smile, the other Doman nodding in greeting.

“I have been expecting you. Time is of the essence, so I shall be direct. Yuyuhase and his men are bound for Halatali.” Doware said simply, which surprised her. She knew Halatali used to be a Coliseum before the Calamity, and it had been recently remodeled into it again once she had gone through and taken care of the monsters inside. “We believe that this is where they intend to carry out the execution. Hozan is presently keeping watch over the entrance. Let us make haste and join him.” They all nodded as the Domans went ahead, Lucy and Alphinaud running behind him. Yet the Elezen hung back just a little, the Au’ra turning and raising a brow at her.

“Are you OK?” She asked carefully, Alphinaud nodding slightly.

“Yuyuhase…” He started, his hand clenching at his side. “The mere mention of the name calls to mind the moment I felt the cold kiss of steel against the neck…” Lucy flinched for a moment looking back at him. She can’t recall noticing any injuries on his neck when they met up and were saved by the merchant. Then again, she hadn’t paid too much attention to him, her mind filled with her own failures that night. Alphinaud shook his head as he began to run again. “Yet now is not the time to let my failures hold me back. We have to save General Raubahn.” Lucy ran up to his side, going slightly ahead so she could lead the way to Halatali. Dower and Higiri were just ahead of them. As they came to one of the entrances to where Halatali was, they turned to look at them.

“We will stand guard here to make sure no one else enters the area without our knowledge. You two go ahead and meet Hozan.” Higiri explained, Lucy nodding as the Scions ran further in, Lucy being more careful with her steps as they came closer. Alphinaud followed her lead, though she could still hear his footsteps as he tried to keep up with her pace. She didn’t mind it, though, as it reassured her he was still behind her and still silent enough that the Crystal Braves wouldn’t hear him. They saw Hozan ahead of them, the Warrior slowing down slightly so Alphinaud could catch up to her and stand next to her.

“Raubahn’s ties to Halatali are well known.” The Elezen commented next to her, Lucy seeing the anger seething in his eyes. Lucy knew, based on the conversation he and Ilberd had before that General Raubahn had won his place as the Immortal Flames General through fighting in the Coliseum. Lucy had envisioned the Coliseum back in Ul’dah, but Halatali was also the same. “That Ilberd should choose this of all places to stage his execution is no coincidence. The fiend… Are there no depths to which he will not stoop?” Lucy felt her own eyes sharpen, the Doman turning and greeted them.

“You come at a good time, my friends. But moments ago, the traitor Ilberd arrived and entered Halatali. From this, we may be certain that General Raubahn is being held within. There is no time to lose – General Aldynn may be executed at any moment. You must enter Halatali and free him from his captors. Please see to your preparations, and tell me when you are ready to proceed. One of our own will accompany you inside.” He explained, Lucy nodding. She was curious as to who would join them, though she wasn’t going to ask. The Warrior looked over to Alphinaud, who gave her a firm nod in confirmation.

“We’re ready.” She declared, Hozan nodding as he and Lucy crouched down. Alphinaud followed suit, the Au’ra looking at the Crystal Braves that stood guard in front of Halatali. She couldn’t see an opening in their guarding circle, yet she kept observing the area around them for a way to catch them off guard. As her mind observed the surroundings, a soft sound came from behind them and she whipped her head to look. She knew, realistically, that it would only be an ally as the Domans had a close watch over the area. But one could never be too careful. Her caution was unnecessary, however, as the person who had landed behind them was Lady Yugiri.

“Pray forgive me my lateness.” She said, her voice hushed and barely audible. Like a shinobi who worked in the shadows was accustomed to.

“Lady Yugiri!” Alphinaud exclaimed in joy, though a bit too loud for either of their liking. Lucy quickly looked over at the Braves to make sure none of them had heard him, but they hadn’t reacted at all. Looking back, she could see a slight flush on her companion’s cheeks, most likely from the looks Hozan and Lady Yugiri gave him about his volume. Yet the Au’ra shinobi’s face softened as she continued.

“Master Alphinaud. I am pleased to see that the light of resolve shines in your eyes once more.” She said. Right, Lady Yugiri hadn’t seen them since they first fled Ul’dah, back when Alphinaud was still trapped in a pit of despair. Lucy knew his self-doubts were still present, yet he had found something to strive for and that was enough for now.

“Ah, yes… How pathetic I must have seemed to you when we last met. I am ashamed to recall it. For a time I was well and truly lost.” He said, his voice lower this time. He moved and gave Lucy a grateful look before he continued. “But with the aid of my comrades, I have since refound my purpose, and I shall take care not to misplace it again.” Lucy smiled behind her mask at his words, her body filled with a warmth she couldn’t quite place. Lady Yugiri nodded as well, her face taking a more serious expression as she looked directly at her fellow Au’ra.

“Since your escape from Ul’dah, my fellow shinobi and I have shadowed the Crystal Braves’ every step in hopes of learning the Scions’ whereabouts. Regrettably, our investigation has yet to yield any useful information. Pray, forgive us.” She told them, bowing her head in apology.

“You need not apologize, my lady – we are grateful for all that you have done on our behalf. Besides, Raubahn is no less a friend, and we cannot well abandon him to his fate.” Alphinaud reassured her.

“And knowing that, despite you trailing their every movement, you still haven’t found any news regarding our friends means they’re not in the hands of the Braves or Blades. That, alone, is reassurance enough that they still live.” Lucy added, Lady Yugiri giving them both a nod as she turned her attention to her Doman friend.

“Hozan – the three of us shall attend to the Flame General’s rescue. Pray draw away the guards by the entrance. Take Doware and Higiri with you.” She ordered, Hozan nodding before he vanished in a puff of smoke. Not long after, the clash of metals and final breaths draw echoed behind the wall. And it died down as soon as it started. “With me!” Lady Yugiri called out, all three of them rushing into the entrance of Halatali. They entered without any trouble, yet Lucy was already on edge by the lack of people within. This place was bustling as a Coliseum the last time she was here.

“Not a soul from the Coliseum to be seen. This bodes ill.” Alphinaud muttered, Lady Yugiri taking a close look around their immediate area.

“Take the lead, Mistress Lucy. I shall follow clos upon you.” The shinobi said, the Warrior nodding as she went ahead. She knew this place inside and out, so finding General Raubahn shouldn’t be too difficult. As they made their way in deeper, they were confronted by a few Crystal Braves, yet not nearly as many as she would have expected, considering they were going to hold an execution. Lucy attacked them from afar while Lady Yugiri went in close, Alphinaud focusing on healing the two of them when they were injured. Yet the lack of soldiers still put Lucy on high alert. They came to one of the arenas where they held challenges, a Magitek barrier visible from the gate. And crouched inside of it was the Flame General.

“The General… but where are his captors? I mislike the look of this.” Lady Yugiri commented, her fellow Au’ra agreeing with her. They were having it too easy. Their companion, however, was more focused on what was in front of them.

“General!” Alphinaud cried as he ran ahead of the two towards the General, Lucy noticing how he visibly flinched when he looked at the man. He was weak, like he could lose his will to live at the drop of a gil. Not to mention his arm, poorly bound by bandages to prevent him from bleeding out. When were they last changed?

“You…came…” He spoke, his voice horse and scratchy. Like he hadn’t spoken in a while. Lady Yugiri went past to the device at the back, the Warrior observing the area around them for any ambush while Alphinaud checked on General Raubahn’s injuries. Like the shinobi said, that there was no one else here and so little people block their paths was not a good sign. He stood back up next to her as he continued to look over the General, his concern clear in every movement he made.

“He is bound by some manner of magitek device. Yet I dare not force it open - it may well be booby-trapped.” She concluded, Lucy looking up at her. She knew little of the functions of magitek machines, her only real handling on one of them being the Reaper from when they rescued their fellow Scions from the Garleans and infiltrated the Praetorium to destroy Ultima.

“I have heard of such devices.” Alphinaud said, his voice faltering ever so slightly. Lucy couldn’t blame him. Unlike her, who had seen her closest friends, allies and family injured or in similar states to General Raubahn, he had not experienced this first hand. This was probably the first time he truly saw someone he considered a dear friend in such a horrible state. Yet he pulled himself back up, his resolve still strong in his eyes. “The Crystal Braves will possess the key. Let us split up and look for it.” The Warrior wasn’t too keen on the idea of them splitting up, yet they had little choice. Halatali, while not enormous, was still large. If they wanted to save the General quickly, that was their best course. Lady Yugiri agreed, Lucy opening her mouth to tell them more about where they should look.

“That will not be necessary.” A voice interrupted her, all three looking to where they came from. Just on the other side of the gate that hung above the entrance stood Yuyuhase, his calm demeanor making Lucy sneer at him. “Pray do not take it personally, my friends. You are the victims of harsh economic conditions.” Her sneer turned into a growl at his words, the Warrior’s eyes flaring with anger. First, that he dared called them his ‘friends’ after what he did. And then that he well and truly only cared for money. She could see Alphinaud was ready to charge at him as well, Lady Yugiri staying close enough to hold him back it if came to that. “Happily, you will not suffer for long. This poison will convey you swiftly unto the bosom of Thal, where I hope to join you, after the passing of many prosperous years.” As he finished, he gave them a sickly sweet smile as the sound of the gate falling in front of him echoed around them. Before they knew it, a green mists surrounded them, Lucy tightening the mask she had around her mouth quickly to try and keep it from getting it.

“Cover your mouths, this mist is poisonous!” She called out, her voice a bit more muffled than it was before. Alphinaud was coughing slightly as he raised his arm to try and cover his mouth and nose, Lady Yugiri doing the same as she tried to heal General Raubahn. Yet it failed.

“Confound it! The mist stifles my healing!” She called out, Yuyuhase laughing as they turned back to him.

“Farewell, friends. Oh, and do try to relax. They tell me struggling makes it worse.” The traitorous Lalafell said as he left, the Warrior feeling a bitter taste in her mouth that he was getting away. Alphinaud looking to the gate before he ran over to it, moving his arm away to cast spells as the rotting bars. Lucy soon joined him, throwing fire spells from her staff to break it down. She could hear Raubhan struggling to breath behind her, only fueling the urgency of the situation.

“Leave me…” He coughed, the words catching in his throat in a sputter. “Save yourselves…”

“We will not.” Alphinaud said quietly as he focused on the gate. “We cannot let them escape! Lucy, force the gate!” His voice already sounded strained, the Au’ra looking at him in concern. She almost took of her mask so that the Elezen could use it instead. Yet he wouldn’t accept it, and they couldn’t waste time arguing who needed it more. Though it seems the gods didn’t want them to have it quite so easy. As they were attacking the gate, Lucy heard movement behind her. Turning slightly as she changed to Umbral Ice, she saw two slime beasts moving towards Lady Yugiri.

“…Beasts?!” Alphinaud cried out, a cough coming from him after. “The mist must be drawing them!”

“Focus on the gate, Alphinaud! Lady Yugiri and I will take them out!” Lucy called out as she moved her attention to the slimes, casting a thunder attack that affected both of them. Once her mana was replenished she changed back to Astral Fire and attacked the Acerbic Jam that had moved closest to her. Lady Yugiri focused on the other, both taking them out with relative ease. As they defeated them, the sound of the gate falling echoed loudly behind Lucy, turning to see their path open and Alphinaud trying to catch his breath.

“Hah! The way is clear!” He announced, Lucy joining next to him quickly.

“The mist remains… We must stop it at the source! I shall tend to the General! Pray see to the mist and the key!” Lady Yugiri ordered, the Warrior nodding as General Raubahn raised his head to speak.

“The Braves…have the key…” As soon as the General finished speaking, Lucy raced off with Alphinaud close behind, though he was having trouble keeping up. The Warrior knew this, yet she needed to take care of the mist so her companions and the General didn’t succumb to it. As she ran, more acerbic jam blocked their path, showing that they were heading the correct way. The mist began to thicken as well. Lucy took care of the beast in their path with relative ease, giving the Elezen time to catch up and support her with casting spells. He was staying strong, yet after every spell he was coughing and gasping for air, letting in more of the mist. If this kept up for much longer, he would be in big trouble. She ran ahead once more, back at where they had entered. The mist was even thicker here. Yet no device that summoned the mist in their immediate sights.

“Where…” Alphinaud let out a round of coughs, Lucy turning to him with concern. “I am fine, do not worry. But where is the source of this confounded mist?” The Warrior looked to the second set of stairs in the room, the mist even thicker there than it was down where they were now.

“Up there. Try and hold your breath and don’t take in more of the mist.” She warned him as she ran up first, two more jams in their way. She pulled their attention with a fire blast that hurt both of them before running up to the top, seeing a humming atomizer spewing out the mist. “There.” She muttered as she fired strong fire spells at the device, in an attempt to destroy it as fast as she could. The beats wouldn’t leave her alone, yet she merely dodged them as she continued her efforts to destroy the device, Alphinaud catching up and healing her as needed while attacking one of the beast. The device broke, the mist clearing as her fellow Scion finished off one of the beasts, Lucy taking care of the second with a final strong Flare spell.

“That takes care of the mist!” Alphinaud said, breathing in deeply as the mist left. Lucy made sure to look him over, yet she saw no signs on poisoning on his skin or in his eyes. So he was safe, at least for now. “Next, find the key and free Raubahn!” He looked around, his gaze looking towards a door that hadn’t been open before. Lucy narrowed her eyes as she could make out three figures in blue behind a door that was previously closed, moving down the stairs with Alphinaud next to her. She didn’t rush as much now, knowing that the immediate danger was clear. Yet they shouldn’t waste time. As they entered the room, the Crystal Braves looked at them in shock.

“How did they survive the poison!?” The lancer asked aloud as Lucy lifted her staff and sent a thunder spell at all of them, allowing them no time to think. Alphinaud followed suit and attacked the conjurer, Lucy moving her focus to the archer.

“Bah, looks like we’ll just have to finish the job!” The archer said, Lucy smirking underneath her mask. Having recently fought against two members of the Heavens’ Ward, these men were tame in comparison. Lucy made sure to look over at Alphinaud as she launched her spell, his movements more fluid and dodging more efficiently to make the most out of his attacks. He was learning quickly. Satisfied that he was able to keep himself safe, Lucy launched a strong fire spell at the archer and finishing him off, focusing on the lancer as the Elezen took down the conjurer. The lancer fell to both of them quickly, a key dropping from his pocket.

“That is…” Alphinaud muttered, Lucy moving over and looked at it, confirming that it was the identification key for the device. “The key! Take it to Raubahn!” The Warrior nodded as she rushed ahead, Alphinaud following close behind. Lady Yugiri stood by the device, looking up as the two ran over to her.

“We found it!” Lucy called out as she moved towards the device, placing the key on it. As soon as she did, the barrier fell and General Raubahn was free.

“My…thanks…” General Raubahn said, followed by a string of coughs. He tried to get up, but both Lucy and Alphinaud stopped him.

“Slowly, General. You are yet weak from your ordeal.” The Elezen said, Lady Yugiri looking towards the exit.

“Nevertheless, we _must_ quit this place.” The shinobi said, Lucy nodding in agreement. The two Au’ra were moving to the Flame General’s side to help him up, when a voice came from behind them.

“I should have known. What are clever contrivances to the Warrior of Light?” Lucy froze as her head whipped towards the gate, Ilberd standing there along with Yuyuhase and Laurentius. “…Well done, hero.” Alphinaud and Lady Yugiri soon followed her gaze, the Elezen pulling out his tome without hesitation.

“_Ilberd_…” He said, his anger clear in his voice alone. The Warrior could only imagine the look in his eyes as she stood behind him. Lucy got up on her feet and pulled her staff out, Lady Yugiri holding her blades ready.

“You mean to struggle on, then?” Ilberd asked, gaining a glare from all three of them. “Very well. If you would stand in my way, I will cut you down like the rest.” He drew his weapons, his companions following suit. “Come, Scions – let’s get this over with! The sultana’s assassins are here! Crystal Braves, to arms!” Ilberd cried out, charging towards Lucy as more men joined the fray. The Warrior moved swiftly out of his attack, moving her attention to the conjurer first. Ilberd growled as he followed her, yet the Au’ra didn’t attack him as she continued to focus her efforts on taking out the healer first. Lady Yugiri went straight for Laurentius and Yuyuhase, while Alphinaud focused on the archer

“Whatever it takes to survive!” She could hear Yuyuhase call out, Lady Yugiri dodging most of their attacks with minimal movements, much like a shinobi would.

“I am no hero – never was, and never will be!” Laurentius declared, Lucy growling as she took down the conjurer and moved to evade one of Ilberd’s attacks. He just barely caught her right arm, cutting the sleeve and barely scratching her skin. She quickly changed to Umbral Ice to restore her mana, sending a stronger thunder attack that only affected Ilberd. The former captain grunted at the electrocution, Lucy not letting up as she sent a large icicle at the archer, her and Alphinaud’s attack hitting him at once and taking him down. The Elezen focused on the Lalafell after, Lucy’s full attention moving to her own adversary. He attacked her at a faster pace than he had before, getting a better hit on her left arm as she felt blood trickling down her arm. It wasn’t the arm that held the staff, the Warrior changing to Astral Fire and hitting the Ala Mhigan with a fire spell that sent him a few ilms away from her.

“My strength… has left me…” General Raubahn muttered behind her, Lucy sparing him a quick glance.

“Stay put for now and leave this to us!” She ordered, preparing another spell to attack Ilberd. He moved to strike at her again, Lucy firing off the spell before she dodged, the man powering through it and striking at her despite being hit at point blank range. She heard a weapon falling to the ground, Laurentius falling on his stomach as Yuyuhase struggled against her two companions.

“I see your eyes are still on the pathetic commander.” Ilbred spoke suddenly, Lucy’s eyes widening at his words. “Yet he sees you as nothing but a tool.”

“What are you-“ Before she could finish, Ilberd changed course and headed for the Elezen, fear hitting Lucy’s mind harder than any attack had. “Alphinaud!” Her cry made her fellow Scion turn to face her, just barely able to get out of the way from Ilberd’s slash. Alphinaud fell to the ground, Lady Yugiri quickly moving in front of him as Lucy prepared to cast Flare once more, depleting her of all her mana. Her anger boiled as she let it loose, hitting the Ala Mhigan and forcing him away from her companions. Wasting no time she moved in close, not giving him the option to target her friend again. She knew being at close range was bad news when she was a Black Mage, but she could take it.

“Putting yourself at a disadvantage simply to protect him. How fun he must be having, pulling your strings like the master he sees himself.” The Au’ra growled at Ilberd, the Ala Mhigan charging at her as she stood her ground, his blade cutting deeper into her left arm yet it did nothing to ruin her concentration. She shot another thunder spell at him, the jolts paralyzing him for a few seconds as she heard a thud, Yuyuhase falling to the ground and her two companions joining her. Yet Ilberd did not back down. “For Ala Mhigo!” he called out, jumping back a few paces before he sent a long ranged sword slash towards them. All three of them dodged the attack, Lady Yugiri heading forward to charge at close range as Lucy and Alphinaud both prepared their spells, releasing them at the same time so all three attacks hit consecutively, forcing Ilberd to the ground. He staggered onto his feet, Yuyuhase and Laurentius struggling to catch their breath. “This changes nothing!”

“It is over, Ilberd! Lay down your arms and surrender yourself to justice!” Alphinaud demanded, Ilberd spitting at the words.

“Justice!? Justice for what exactly. ‘Twas not I who assassinated the sultana, boy!” He responded, Alphinaud’s eyes narrowing.

“Ere we debate who is responsible for the assassination, I would ask whether an assassination took place at all.” Lucy looked over at her companion for a moment, not expecting him to say that. He wasn’t suggesting that the sultana was still alive…was he? Ilberd gritted at the Elezen’s response, which only seemed to confirm the Scion’s theory.

“Clever little shite…” He moved his gaze from his former commander and look straight at Lucy. “If you think you fight for justice, lass, you’d best wake up. The truth is, you fight for whoever bloody well tells you to.” He said, Lucy looking at him. “Can you not see you’re being used!? By the Scions, the city-states, even the Crystal Braves. They none of ‘em care a whit what you want – only what you can do for them.” The Warrior felt her stance falter ever so slightly. She hadn’t thought about that for a long time, having come to terms with the situation. Hearing Ilberd say it out loud, however, brought those thoughts back. “And how do I know this? Because I’m the same – a pawn to be used as my masters see fit. All I ever wanted was to liberate my homeland, and I ate dirt to make it happen. But what have I achieved after all these years in servitude? Nothing! Not a bloody thing.”

“I’m not the same as you, Ilberd.” Lucy stated, the Ala Mhigan narrowing his eyes at her. “Even if people wish to use me as their ‘tool’, I agree to help them. I agree to fight for them of my own free will.” Ilberd merely grunted at her response, moving his gaze instead to the Flame General behind them. He raised his sword and pointed it right at General Raubahn, Lucy clenching her staff in case he moved.

“If we ourselves are not free – free to think and to act – how are we ever to reclaim our homeland? Know this: there is nothing I would not give to take back Ala Mhigo! NOTHING!” He screamed, sheathing his blade and throwing something on the ground, creating a blinding light, all three of them forced to cover their eyes. Once it died down, the three Crystal Braves were running for the exit, Ilberd giving them an unsettling grin.

“You’ll not get away!” Alphinaud called out, running to catch up to them. Lucy moved to hold him back, Lady Yugiri beating her as she stood in front of the Elezen. He looked up at her, his eyes still showing his anger.

“No, Master Alphinaud. Now is not the time.” She said simply, looking back to General Raubahn. He was still weak, and needed their help. All three ran over to him, the Flame General raising his head.

“I’m but a cripple and a fool, and still you came for me… I’m in your debt.” He said, Lucy giving him a short nod.

“We are all of us fools of fate, General. But even fools have a part to play.” Alphinaud responded, the Warrior crouching down beside him.

“On your feet, gladiator. This fight is not over.” She said firmly, gaining a small smile from the Flame General.

“Rest assured, I was not planning to die till I’d avenge the sultana… Still, your words are welcome, lass.” He thanked her, the Au’ra nodding. Yet what Alphinaud suggested still hang on her mind. General Raubahn got on his feet, looking down at his right arm. “Know this, Ilberd… There is nothing I would not give to see you pay for what you’ve done. My wealth, my arm, my life…nothing.” Lucy gave him a worried look, knowing that revenge could set people off on a dangerous path. But the Elezen spoke before she could say anything.

“General – are you aware that Lord Lolorito has yet to announce the sultana’s death to the public?” he asked, General Raubahn looking at him in surprise.

“…What? No. No, I was not aware of that – nor of anything else outside my cell. ‘Tis passing strange though…I assumed the bastard would make it known at the first opportunity and set about tearing down the sultanate.” He answered, Alphinaud nodding.

“As did we all. And it is indeed strange that he did not – strange or perhaps revealing?” Alphinaud started, the Flame General looking at the young Elzen. “Now, I have no conclusive proof, nor do I wish to give you false hope…but I have reason to believe that Her Grace may yet live.” General Raubahn’s eyes went wide at Alphinaud’s suggestion, a faint glimmer of hope in his eyes.

“What? But how can that be?” He asked, Lady Yugiri interrupting them.

“Forgive me, friends, but it is not safe here. Let us continue this conversation without.” She said, all three of them agreeing. The Flame General staggered slightly as he began to walk, Lucy moving over to his right side to help him.

“Lucy, your arm is-“ Alphinaud began, the Warrior merely shaking her head as she began to walk, the three escorting General Raubahn outside. They made sure to take it slow so to not overexert him as he was already weak. Lucy lent most of the support, wanting to distract her mind. Alphinaud kept trying to protest, stating that she was injured and should allow them to help her. Her left arm did hurt, yet it barely registered in her mind. As they came out of Halatali, Lady Yugiri walked up to her fellow Domans who were waiting outside.

“The General is safe. What news without?” She asked, the Domans giving her their full attention.

“My lady, the guards have been subdued, per your command.” Doware reported. “We have since kept watch over the entrance. There has been no further activities.” That made Lucy’s head look up at him in confusion. They didn’t see Ilberd and the others leave?

“The Ilberd and his minions have fled via some other egress. Scour the perimeter for signs of their passing.” Lady Yugiri ordered, the shinobi nodding as they left to start their search. Hopefully they would find some evidence of where they ran. Just as the Warrior was about to ask what to do next, she felt General Raubahn shift next to her. She looked over at him, noticing a stranger standing a few ilms from them.

“General Aldynn, I presume, and the Scions of the Seventh Dawn.” Lucy moved slightly from the Flame General and draw her hand close to her staff, ready to cast a spell at him if he tried to do anything. She heard Alphinaud opening his tome close by as well. Yet the sound of Lady Yugiri’s knives was absent.

“Who are you!? Identify yourself!” Alphinaud demanded, the stranger speaking in a surprisingly soothing voice.

“Pray do not be alarmed. My mistress is a friend, and I come bearing a message of goodwill.” He explained, Lucy narrowing her eyes. There had been few people in Ul’dah who would be called ‘mistress’ by someone and would wish to help them. “For your own safety, she bade me direct your steps to the Waking Sands. Know that Master Urianger awaits you there, along with others sympathetic to your cause.” Now the Warrior was really concerned. Whether or not he was speaking the truth regarding these other parties, if they were at the Waking Sands and meant them harm, that meant Urianger was in danger. “This is no ruse, I assure you. General Aldynn – if you will come with me, I have prepared a carriage, that you may travel in comfort, safe from prying eyes.” The Au’ra had a protest halfway up her throat, yet Lady Yugiri stepped forward. The look in her eyes told her to trust the man, that he was telling the truth. Lucy still had her doubts, yet she didn’t want to mistrust her friend’s judgement. Reluctantly, she placed her staff on her back, Alphinaud following suit and closing his tome at his as well. He moved slightly away from the group and moved his hand up to his ear, most likely going to contact Urianger through linkpearl. The General was escorted by the stranger to a carriage, Lucy preparing to travel with them. Yet Lady Yugiri stopped her once again.

“Pray return after us. It will make it easier to move without calling attention.” Lady Yugiri said, Lucy’s eyes still showing doubt and worry. “I shall travel along with the Flame General. If they attempt anything, you have my word that none will live.”

“Alright. Be careful.” Lucy relented, Lady Yugiri giving her a smile as she left to join the carriage, the Warrior watching silently as it drove off. She turned back to Alphinaud, who was walking back to her.

“I have spoken with Urianger via linkpearl. He confirms the man’s story.” He told her, which gave her some relief. “Raubahn is in safe hands. Let us make our own way to Vesper Bay.” Lucy gave him a nod as she called her chocobo again, Storm coming softly towards them. No doubt he sensed the unease in his master. Lucy simply gave him a soft pet as she moved to get up, Alphinaud taking her left arm and shot a new wave of pain up it. She had forgotten about her injury. The Elezen looked horrified that he had harmed her, the Warrior giving him a light smile.

“Don’t worry. It’s not your fault.” She told him, Alphinaud not answering. Instead opening his tome again and healed her injury. It wasn’t perfect, as he was most likely exhausted from the fight, but it dulled the pain. “Thank you.” She said as she climbed onto Storm’s back and held out her uninjured arm and pulled her companion up. Urging her chocobo forward, Lucy set a slower pace than what they went at before. She needed time to properly think, and taking their time to get back to the Waking Sands would help her. It seemed Alphinaud also had a lot on his mind, his hands tightening around her waist as they set forth.

“Lucy, about what Ilberd said…” The Au’ra closed her eyes, waiting for him to continue. “Do…do you feel that way? That… that we are only using you?”

“For a time, yes. I did believe that.” She answered softly, and she could feel her Elezen friend flinch behind her. “As soon as people realized I could defeat primals, it was just expected that I would continue the fight against them. And when the Scions became more well known, and I was given the title of ‘Warrior of Light’, if felt like I wasn’t allowed to just be…a normal adventurer. Or just normal in general.” She explained, her eyes opening slightly as she looked at her hands. “Though, the worst was when you first started ordering me to do things. The way you said them and how you spoke to me after they were done, there was no room for me to decline, and barely any gratitude.” Alphinaud hadn’t said a word, and he remained silent for several minutes after they left Eastern Thanalan and entered the Central part. His silence made her more worried, and she was about to try and start a different conversation before the Elezen leaned further into her back.

“I was rude and completely ungrateful towards you, and I feel I only became worse once I established the Crystal Braves.” He muttered, his grip tightening around her. “When we came to Coerthas, I expected you to yell at me. Tell me that it was mine own undoing, that I deserved this for my actions. And after that, you would just leave. Leave and never come back.” His voice was faltering at the end, Lucy slowing Storm’s pace even more unconsciously. She didn’t want to stop their conversation by arriving too soon, even though it was very unlikely they would. “Yet you did not. You stayed by our side, you kept telling me how I was not to blame. I felt I did not deserve your compassion, your…forgiveness. And Ilberd’s words only made that more clear to me.”

“I have no intentions of leaving you, Tataru or any of the other Scions.” Lucy said quickly. “Yes, I felt used in the beginning. But I don’t anymore. You’re all so dear to me, and I couldn’t imagine myself leaving any of you behind. And besides,” She trailed off slightly as she looked up to the night sky. “after a while, I began to think about things differently. If I truly, wholeheartedly wished to not do something, no one could force me into it. In the end, I choose to help, and I don’t regret it.”

“While it gives me great relief to know you do not feel used anymore, I am afraid that I might end up doing it again. Relying on you to the point where you feel like all I care about is how useful you can be to me.” There was a slight slurring in his voice, and he was placing more of his weight on Lucy’s back while his hands slacked. He must be falling asleep. “I fear that I might do something that will make you leave me. And that is a thought I cannot bear. I…I cannot think of a world…where you are not here with us…” Lucy felt her entire body heat up, but before she could say anything else a soft breathing against her back signaled that he had truly fallen asleep. So she was left with her own interpretation of those words, which did little to calm the sudden racing heart.

“I wonder how much of what you said will be remembered when you wake up.” She said softly to herself as she smiled, looking ahead of her as she tried to imagine the same thing. A world where she wasn’t in Eorzea, where she wasn’t with her fellow Scions. With Alphinaud. The thought of not being by the Elezen side sent shiver through Lucy’s body, one which she hadn’t felt when considering to leave the Scions at other times. But why? Why was leaving Alphinaud behind, living without him at her side, so much more terrifying to her than leaving anyone else? She turned her head and saw him sleeping soundly against her back, and the mere sight alone made her feel warm. The kind of warmth that made her feel cared for. “Know this, my friend. I won’t be leaving you or the others behind anytime soon. I promise.” She said silently as she moved his arms around her waist, making sure he didn’t fall off as they slowly made their way to the Waking Sands. Storm slowed to a halt in front of the Waking Sands, Lucy gently turning to wake her friend. He had slept from basically the Black Brush Station all the way here. Most likely the first time he himself has rested since at least the incident in Ishgard. While she had slept on the airship to Limsa Lominsa, she didn’t know if he had. Though based on the fact that he was still asleep, she thought not.

“Alphinaud, we’re here.” She said, her companion shifting quickly and woke up, looking a bit dazed. He woke up fast, however, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Lucy couldn’t help but smile at the action. She had rarely ever seen him look so… unguarded. His expression was calm and seeming without care, a more than welcomed sight in her mind. “It seems I was not the only one skipping sleep.” They got off of Storms back, the chocobo giving one more happy cry as he left.

“Mine apologies. I must have been more tired than I thought from the last few endeavors we have faced.” He explained, which made sense. They hadn’t really had a time out since the trial, Lucy only sleeping a little on the airship. “Mayhap we should take some time to rest properly after we have spoken inside.” The Warrior agreed, both of them heading inside.

Whatever she had expected to happen at the Waking Sands, this was not it. Lucy, Alphinaud, Lady Yugiri and General Raubahn all entered together, and were greeted by Urianger, Marshal Pipin and Papashaun. Yet the biggest revelation was the one who sent the stranger to meet them; Dewlala, a member of the Syndicate. She confirmed Alphinaud’s theory, that the sultana yet lives and merely locked in a deep sleep. Lolorito had decided to use Teledji’s plan to kill the sultana to further his own goals, allowing him to get whatever Teledji left behind when General Raubahn cut him down, which was also planned. She also added that it was her that gave Lady Yugiri and her Doman allies information concerning General Raubahn’s situation. Once she had said her peace, she left the Waking Sands and the others had left to let the Flame General to a get some rest. Lucy and Alphinaud stayed behind in the hallway.

“I had not counted on Prioress Dewlala herself appearing.” Alphinaud said to himself. “In my defense, my suspicions regarding the sultana proved more prescient.” Lucy nodded, glad that it was true. Though the moment she truly believed Nanamo had been poisoned would still haunt her for a long time to come. At the very least until she knew for a fact the sultana was safe. “Much remains to be done, but in rescuing Raubahn, we have taken a vital first step towards resolving matters in Ul’dah. We couldn’t have done it without you, Lucy. Thank you.” Lucy’s face flushed, glad that her mask was hiding most of her face. Just hearing him give her another genuine thanks was sending a stronger emotion through her than it had before. Yet she wasn’t sure what it was.

“Don’t worry about it. General Raubahn is as much my friend as he is yours.” She answered, though Alphinaud gave her a look before he smiled. A warm, soft smile, like he was looking at the most beautiful thing in the world. But that wasn’t possible, there’s no way he could think of her like that. Thankfully his look was pulled away by the sound of his linkpearl, the Elzen reaching up to his ear.

“Tataru? …Yes, General Raubahn is now in safe hands.” A few moments passed before an expression of horror came on his face. “What? … _Another assault_? Very well. We shall return at once. Pray notify the count of our coming.” Lucy narrowed her eyes as he finished the call, Alphinaud looking at her, his eyes still showing the horror yet his face was mostly calm. “It would seem we face another crisis. The Dravanians are preparing to resume their siege of the Holy See.”

“Damnit, why now? We’re still trying to find the sultana…” Lucy muttered, Alphinaud shaking his head lightly.

“…Though I am loath to abandon the sultana to her fate, we lack the necessary evidence to act upon Dewlala’s claim.” Her fellow Scion argued, which was true. Even if they did confront Lolorito with this fact, they only had one person’s words to go by. And that wasn’t enough. “That being said, I propose we leave Marshal Tarupin and the others to investigate, and return with all haste to Ishgard.” Lucy nodded as the two ran out of the Waking Sands, preparing to return to Ishgard once more. Trying to waste as little time as they could, both of them used the Aetheryte to travel to Foundation, and as soon as they landed Lucy ran towards the Pillars with Alphinaud slightly behind her. As they came up to the manor, they saw Tataru waiting for them outside.

“Ah, there you are! Sorry for cutting your reunion with the General short. I wouldn’t have bothered you, but the city’s awash with rumors of another Dravanian attack, and Lord Haurchefant was desperate to get hold of you.” Tataru explained, Lucy not blaming the Lalafell for calling them. “Speaking of whom, he and the others are waiting for you inside, so you’d better head in!”

“Let us hear what the count has to say.” Alphinaud added, Lucy nodding as the three entered the manor. As they did, all four Fortemps stood discussing something amongst themselves. Lord Haurchefant heard them enter and turned towards them.

“My friend! I thank you for answering our call with such alacrity! As I am sure you are now aware, the Dravanians are once more gathering for war.” He explained again, Count Edmont nodding as he continued.

“Mistress Starfallen, Master Leveilleur – I must apologize for this abrupt summons, but we thought it best to have Mistress Tataru contact you by the most direct means available.” Lucy merely shook her head, Lord Artoriel continuing.

“When the Observatorium’s bells toll, ‘tis a warning that cannot be ignored. The Holy See has ordered that we make ready for battle.” He said, Lucy narrowing her eyes.

“In case you haven’t heard, a band of trappers returning from the west claim they saw a cloud of dragons big enough to dim the midday sky!” Emmanellain added, Lucy crossing her arms as she tried to imagine that. She faced a large amount of dragons at once while fighting to defend the Steps of Faith, but she couldn’t see them covering the sky. Meaning this was a much larger horde than she had faced before.

“Nidhogg’s minions gather once more for war…” Count Edmont said solemnly, yet when he looked up at them again he said something the Warrior had not expected. “But I would not have you take up arms in another of our conflicts. When first you came to Ishgard, I offered you my protection. If I cannot ensure your safety here, I cannot well accept you air, much less ask for it.” Her eyes widen, and she could tell that Alphinaud and Tataru had something to say on that as well. The count continued before any of them could. “Scions of the Seventh dawn, you are faced with a choice: to remain in a besieged Ishgard, or seek sanctuary elsewhere. I would not presume to influence your decision, but I must ask that you make it swiftly, lest our enemies force your hand.” He said, Alphinaud carefully tugging at her sleeve and had them pull back a little.

“Though we flee to the ends of the world, ‘twould seem that no place in this troubled age is free of strife. Once more the Horde descends upon Ishgard, and once more her weary defenders must take up spear and bow.” He whispered, Lucy not sure where he was going with this. The Elezen did have a habit of talking a bit too much. “The count would have us seek shelter from this storm, but I, for one, grow tired of running. If we are to shine the light of dawn, we must do so in the sight of our fellow man, not hunkered in a hole. What say you, Lucy?”

“I would stay and fight.” The Warrior whispered back, tired of just running from whatever comes at them. In Ul’dah, they had no choice. With their friends, she had no choice but to abandon them and sit and wait for information to come to them. The same with the sultana. Lucy was not about to run from another danger, from something she could make a difference in. Alphinaud looked up at her with his eyes beaming, and his reaction alone made it worth staying to fight another danger. She pushed the thought down, unsure of why suddenly everything about her fellow Scion seemed to elicit such happiness from her.

“Then fight we shall! Let it never be said we abandoned our allies in their hour of need!” He declared, Lucy nodding as Tataru nodded enthusiastically as well. Alphinaud looked over at the Fortemps Lords, all of the still discussing amongst themselves. “The choice we make this day may have great implications for our order. It is only right that Tataru have a say. Come, let us all meet outside and discuss the path that lies before us.” Both women nodded as they walked outside, wanting to make their decision without putting the count and his sons at unease. As soon as they stepped outside, Tataru let out a shuddering breath.

“What will become of this place…and us?” She asked, Lucy trying to reassure her through her eyes as Alphinaud began to speak once again of their situation.

“Ishgard cannot well endure another assault. Even should her knights succeed in turning back the Horde, the casualties will be catastrophic.” During the last assault, the walls had been greatly damaged and the Brume was suffering greatly because of it. Now, there was even less defenses than before. No, another assault would be the death of many, many innocents.

“But what other choice do we have?” Tataru cried, her eyes showing desperation and sadness. “It’s not like we can talk it over with them. Dragons and men aren’t exactly on speaking terms.” As the Lalafell finished, there was a sudden glint in the Elezen’s eyes, Lucy tilting her head it him in curiosity.

“…With certain notable exceptions.” He muttered, Lucy’s eyes going wide. He wasn’t going to propose…

“You don’t mean…Iceheart!?” Tataru asked in shock, Alphinaud giving a short nod before he focused entirely on the Au’ra.

“When last you spoke with her, she lamented her crimes, did she not?” He asked, more so to confirm what Lucy had briefly told him of her adventures at Falcon’s Nest. Lucy gave a short nod, which only made Alphinaud’s eyes shine with a stronger determination. “Then there remains a sliver of hope. If we can persuade Iceheart to act as our intermediary, we may yet be able to convince Nidhogg to abandon his bloody course.” The plan wasn’t completely impossible. Yet Lucy wondered if they would even be able to have a rational conversation with Nidhogg. Not because he was a dragon, but because he was consumed by hatred and rage. Would a being who’s only thoughts are of revenge and death truly be willing to listen to words?

“If there is to be a meeting, I would accompany you.” Lucy’s eyes widen as another voice joined their conversation. One she hadn’t heard in a long time. She looked over to her side as the Azure Dragoon Estinien joined them, fully clad in his Dragoon armor. Lucy was concerned for one moment he would send them to the Heavens’ Ward for speaking anything like this within Ishgardian walls. Yet based on his words, that seemed unlikely.

“…Estinien!?” Alphinaud asked in surprise, Estinien only giving him a small look before he focused on Lucy.

“Even with your intermediary, Nidhogg’s bloodrage may render him deaf to reason.” He began, which was what Lucy was thinking over before. “However, the mere attempt may afford our forces precious time to prepare. Of course… you might also consider a more direct approach to ending this conflict. With the power of the Eye at my disposal, and the vaunted strength of the Warrior of Light, we could conceivably slay the beast outright…” Lucy narrowed her eyes slightly at the Dragoon. The last time he had attempted to use the Eye’s power had not…ended well. The thought of him losing control again, with _Alphinaud_ joining them this time…she couldn’t bear the thought if she failed to subdue him.

“If we are to risk a face-to-face meeting with the dread wyrm, I for one would feel safer in the company of the Azure Dragoon. However, I should only turn to your lance if my words failed to find their mark. Is that clear?” Alphinaud said, accepting Estinien's proposal. Lucy wanted to voice her concerns, yet she was more struck by him regaining his voice for giving demands. He really did make a fine leader just by how natural the words sounded in his voice. Her eyes widen for a moment before she softly shook her head. Get yourself together, what in the seven hells are you thinking! Estinien noticed her movements yet said nothing of them, instead focusing on Alphinaud.

“Perfectly. I shall assume that Iceheart enjoys similar diplomatic protection until instructed otherwise.” The elder Elezen said, giving a firm nod in accompaniment. “A word of advice: think carefully before divulging the particulars of this plan to Ser Aymeric. ‘Twould not do to have the lord commander accused of consorting with heretics.” Right, they would have to speak with Ser Aymeric before they could begin. It would be a waste if the Ishgardians attacked before they could attempt their parley.

“Indeed.” Alphinaud said, a lighter expression on his face now. “I thank you for your counsel, Estinien. We shall be honored to have you with us.” Lucy nodded, though there was still some lingering doubts. Yet she wanted to trust Estinien. She wanted to believe he had control over his abilities now, and that he would not lose himself to the Eye again.

“I’m glad to be of service.” The Dragoon said stiffly, Alphinaud looking more at Lucy now than Estinien.

“We have chosen a difficult road – yet should we succeed in winning Iceheart to our cause, our plans for parley will swiftly come to naught should the Holy See decide to strike first against the Horde.” He said, voicing Lucy’s previous concerns. “We must petition the lord commander’s aid ere we set forth. I only hope that Ser Aymeric will be willing to muzzle Ishgard’s forces on the strength of our vague assurances.” Yes, making him believe in their cause when they couldn’t relay the details would be difficult to say the least.

“We won’t know until we try.” Lucy stated, Alphinaud nodding as he looked over to Tataru.

“Tataru – I would ask that you remain at Fortemps Manor and inform the count of our decision. Tell him that the Scions of the Seventh Dawn mean to do all in their power to ensure that Ishgard and her people survive.” He told her, Tataru nodding as she headed into the manor, the other three walking towards the Congregation. They arrived fairly swiftly, Estinien talking to the Temple Knight Guard and allowed them access.

“I want the defenses of the outer ward rechecked. See to it that the ballista’s are in good repair and supplied with enough ammunition for a prolonged siege.” Lucy could hear Ser Aymeric issuing commands from inside his office, a knight responding as the three entered. The knight gave them a look before leaving the room. “Ah, ‘twould seem I have visitors – and unlike those massing beyond our walls, these ones are welcome.”

“Pray forgive us for interrupting you in the midst of your preparations, Ser Aymeric, but our suit concerns the impending assault.” He began, the lord commander giving them his full attention. “To speak plain, we believe there is a chance the invasion might be halted before it even begins.” Alphinaud spoke plainly and to the point, though he still found time to be polite. Lucy probably would have foregone all of that. Ser Aymeric looked at them, folding his arms as he waited for Alphinaud to continue. Yet this was the difficult part. “I can divulge little more at this time, but I must nevertheless request that you advise the Holy See to refrain from launching any preemptive sorties whilst we seek to put our plans in motion.” Had it been anyone else, any other leader, this would never have passed. They would have rejected them outright. There was still a chance for Ser Aymeric to do the same. But hopefully he would be willing to trust them.

“I will gladly lend my support to any endeavor that could spare the blood of my countrymen – but I would like to know more of the cause you would have me champion. Will you not share aught of this mysterious undertaking?” Lucy bit her lower lip, trying to think of the best way to word it while making sure Ser Aymeric was not put under suspicion of heresy.

“Know that I have offered my lance to aid in this endeavor.” Estinien spoke up. “I cannot claim that its success is assured, but our actions should serve to delay Nidhogg’s advance at the very least. Which is more than can be said for the ill-conceived counterattack advocated by the See’s more vocal crusaders. They offer glorious death, but little hope of victory.”

“Aye…their proposal does not inspire confidence. Our resources should rightly be spent shoring up the city’s defenses.” Ser Aymeric said, which meant he as well was against whatever the plans the Holy See had given him.

“Then let us attempt our plan, Ser Aymeric. Allow us a chance to prevent more innocent blood from being spilled in Ishgard.” Lucy added, hoping it was enough to assure him this was worth a try.

“Hmmm. The Azure Dragoon and the Warrior of Light, sallying forth together to face the dread wyrm, Nidhogg…” Ser Aymeric muttered to himself as he closed his eyes. Thinking for a moment, he opened them again and looked at the with a nod. “I must admit, the mere thought of it does much to dispel my misgivings. Go, then – carry out your plan. I shall do what I can for you within the Holy See.” Lucy felt a wave of relief wash over her, all three giving Ser Aymeric a nod before they exited his office. As soon as they were out, Estinien let out a small chuckle.

“I will say this of your plan: it made keeping secrets from the Holy See seem almost entertaining.” He said, Lucy unable to keep a laugh back.

“Glad so see you enjoying yourself.” She commented back, Alphinaud giving them both a look. Almost like he was unsure of how they were able to keep such a light mood. It wouldn’t surprise her if that was what the young Elezen was thinking. In Lucy’s mind, this was the same as heading alone into a Garlean filled fortress to stop Ultima. Except Garlean soldiers were replaced with dragons. He seemed to regain his thoughts and spoke up.

“Having secured Ser Aymeric’s support, we may proceed without fear of a preemptive Ishgardian attack – which is not to say we can afford to dither. History tells us that the Dravanians will attack as soon as their horde reaches a critical size. Before that happens, we must needs track down and win over the Lady Iceheart… and then locate and parley with Nidhogg.” He explained their situation, Lucy not liking their odds. “In short, time is against us. If you a ready, Estinien, let us be about our task. Before we set forth, me must needs inform Tataru of our plans.”

“Yes, and any last preparations that must be done as well. We have no idea what we will be meeting, but we must make sure we are suitably stocked on items for injuries and the like.” Lucy said, Estinien turning to the two of them.

“Then I shall await you at Saint Reinette’s Forum. Tell your friend we may be some time – the road you have chosen is neither short nor easy.” The Dragoon told them, Alphinaud nodding as he and the Warrior headed towards Fortemps manor. There was a comforting silence between them, yet a thought kept bugging Lucy’s mind. Or more accurately, a fear. Fear that she would be unable to protect Alphinaud during this adventure of theirs. She was used to going off on her own, facing monsters and bandits and having the consequences of her actions affect her and only her. But now she would be journeying with Alphinaud and Estinien. The latter was already well versed in travelling, yet Alphinaud had not gone into the wild like this before. At least, not to her knowledge. Alas, she knew she wouldn’t be able to convince her fellow Scion to stay behind, nor would she want him to. If she or Estinien were the ones speaking, this parley would fail. They entered the manor and found Tataru waiting for them, the Lalafell waving in greeting. Lucy and Alphinaud gave a warm smile in greeting before the Elzen got down to business.

“Our course is set, Tataru. It may be some time before Lucy and I return to Ishgard.” He began, Tataru looking over to Lucy.

“We have Ser Aymeric’s blessing for our venture, and are heading off to find Iceheart as soon as we are ready.” The Au’ra explained further, Tataru nodding to her.

“Well, just you be careful, all right? And don’t worry about me – I’ll be busy listening out for news of our lost friends!” She said, Lucy smiling warmly. Even in times where their success of safety was uncertain, their steadfast receptionist always made their day brighter.

“if anyone can find them, it is you, Tataru. Farewell, for now…” Before Alphinaud could finish his sentence, however, Tataru interrupted him.

“Oh! Oh! Before you go! You must put this on, Alphinaud! I made it specially!” She cried out, Lucy eyeing the pile of clothing in her hands. The Warrior wasn’t able to make out the design in detail, but from what she saw it was a blue coat and something white as well that was covered so she was unsure of what it would be. Alphinaud’s face looked shocked, though didn’t know whether it was from getting a gift or having to change clothes. Lucy could see it being either.

“No, No, I…I couldn’t possibly…” The Elezen tried to get out of this, yet Tataru had a smile on her face that was both sweet and threatening at the same time. Similar to a look ones mother would give when a child tried to get out of doing chores. Lucy almost had to bite her tongue to keep herself from laughing. Relenting, Alphinaud let out a sigh. “_Very well_.” She couldn’t fight back the laugh that came from his response as the Elezen left the room to change into his new attire.

“Hehe, he can really act like a child at times, can’t he? You realize he’s still young when he’s like that.” Tataru said, Lucy nodding.

“He does, though I have little room to poke fun of him. He’s not that much younger than myself.” She said, a small gasp coming from Tataru as she finished. “What?”

“Lucy, how old are you?” The Lalafell asked, Lucy raising her brow.

“Nineteen. Were you… unaware of that?” The Au’ra asked. She didn’t think she had kept her age a secret. Then again, she hadn’t announced it either. Perhaps she just assumed people would guess her age.

“Truly? One would have guessed you were older. You never seem to act your age. Not that that’s a bad thing, but…” Tataru went on, but Lucy just offered her a light laugh. As the women continued to converse with each other, the door opened again and Lucy’s breath caught in her throat as Alphinaud returned. The young Elezen was clothed in a black and dark blue coat that went down to his knees over a white shirt, a small white tie and black gloves accompanying it. He wore black jeans that were barely visible under the thigh-high white boots. Lucy was staring dumbfounded at him, unable to voice any of the strange feelings bursting inside her.

“By the Twelve… It fits perfectly. And the quality is…actually rather good.” Alphinaud exclaimed, looking over his new attire.

“I’m glad you like it! I’ve been practicing my needlework while I listen to rumors and the like. A good receptionist is always learning new skills!” She said, her voice showing both her happiness and pride. Lucy, on the other hand, was unable to tear her eyes away. She was completely captivated by how he looked.

“My thanks Tataru. Whatever else awaits me upon the road, I shall not fear the cold.” Alphinaud thank her, a soft smile on his face.

“’Twas the least I could do. Now, I must be getting back to the tavern, or I’ll never catch up with all the gossip! Best of luck on your journey!” Tataru said as she gave them a small bow, leaving the two of them alone in the manor. Alphinaud looked back at Lucy, seemingly catching her eye. She was still too stunned to talk, unable to really explain what the feelings the simple change of clothing sprouted in her

“Is aught amiss?” He asked, the Warrior taking a bit too long to answer as she barely registered the question. “Does it…look odd?”

“What? No! Not at all!” She blurted out, her face blushing furiously under her mask. “It suits you really well. Tataru did an amazing job making something that complements you well.” Alphinaud blushed in response to her words, the Au’ra wondering if it was a bit too much. Her head was not in the right place, and she was having a difficult time truly thinking of what she wanted to say to him.

“Thank you. I must admit, knowing a skilled artisan like you thinks means a lot to me.” Alphinaud was the one who spoke up in the end, and his response only set her mind further into confusion. “Now, let us head out and meet with Estinien. We should not delay any further.”

“You go on ahead. I have a few last errands to run before we set forth.” Lucy told him as they left the manor together. “Is there anything you can think of we need? Elixirs or anything of that sort?” Alphinaud thought for a moment, seemingly taken by surprise by her question.

“I will leave such things to you. I fear my inexperience will do naught to help any preparations.” He said, Lucy nodding. Probably for the best. She would try to get whatever they could need, but keep their load light. “I shall meet with Estinien and inform him that you are making last preparations before joining us.” The Warrior gave him a nod as she waved in farewell, watching as the Elezen’s back left the Pillars. As soon as he was out of sight, Lucy pressed her hands into her face and leaned against a wall where people couldn’t see her.

“What is wrong with you? Why are you being so…strange around Alphinaud?” She scolded herself, her mind conjuring an image of him as his name passed her lips. She moved her hand over her mouth instead, forcing the images from her mind. “Why? What in the hells is matter with me?” She let out a tired sigh as she pushed herself form the wall to head to the markets. Whatever was going on in her head, it could wait. They had an invasion to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! <3


	5. Chapter 5: The Search of a Heart of Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy, Alphinaud and Estinien journey to western Coerthas to look for Iceheart, hoping to have her assistance when speaking with the great wyrm Nidhogg when they parley for peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another long one, as I didn't really know when to stop XD. Thank you for the comments so far and I hope you enjoy! :)

Lucy left the Jeweled Croizer and headed for the Saint Reinette’s Forum, having finished her preparations. She hadn’t bought too much extra, as she saw little need for adding too much to their load. Yet she still spent some extra time scouring, wanting to make sure she had enough to keep them going. Who knew when they would next be able to purchase provision and other necessities? Walking towards the damaged square, she saw Alphinaud and Estinien waiting for her, seeing the younger Elezen again making her face heat up. His new attire would take some getting used to, though it caused a lot more trouble for her than she thought it would be. Alphinaud looked over towards her, stopping whatever he was saying to the dragoon.

“Ah, there you are.” He called out, a smile on his face. “This new attire will serve me well in the bitter cold of Coerthas. I shall have to thank Tataru properly upon our return.”

“You have said your farewells, then?” Estinien interrupted, which Lucy was grateful for at this time. She wasn’t sure if she could trust her own voice at this time. Alphinaud turned to the elder Elezen and nodded.

“Aye, we are ready to depart. I suggest we begin our search for Lady Iceheart without delay.” He said, the dragoon agreeing.

“Very well, but she will prove an elusive quarry. Where do you intend to start looking?” Estinien asked, Alphinaud thinking for a moment.

“In the absence of any fresh intelligence on Ysayle’s movements, I propose we pick up the trail where she was encountered last – the Coerthas western highlands.” He suggested, Lucy agreeing. There was still the old farmhouse the heretics kept in, there might be a trail of some kind there. “Let us speak with… Ser Redwald, was it?” Alphinaud looked over to Lucy for confirmation, the Warrior nodding. “As the commander of Falcon’s Nest, it is like that he will know if any heretic activity has been reported in the area.”

“Then let us not delay.” Estinien said, the three heading over to the chocobo port. “I don’t know if we’ll be able to get more than two chocobo’s, however.”

“I have one myself.” Lucy said, the dragoon stopping and giving her a quick look. Alphinaud raised a brow at the older Elezen, not sure what he was surprised about.

“You have your own black chocobo? Truly?” He asked, Lucy nodding slowly.

“Lord Haurchefant gave her to me as a gift after the combat trial.” Lucy explained, Estinien giving a sly smile. One that was usually on someone’s face before they began to tease. “And before you even begin, no. I am in no kind of relationship with Lord Haurchefant.”

“You are sharper than most would think, Warrior of Light.” He said, his tone still teasing.

“Forgive me, but what is the difference between a black chocobo and a normal one. Yours has blue feathers, if I recall correctly?” Alphinaud asked, Lucy forgetting that he hadn’t been to any other part of Coerthas than Dragonhead.

“Storm’s feathers come from eating certain berries. A black chocobo has the innate ability, and trained, to fly. Which is how we’ll be getting to Falcon’s Nest.” She explained, Alphinaud froze for a moment.

“F-Fly? On…a chocobo?” He asked, Estinien turning towards the chocobokeeper.

“The young lord should fly with you in that case. I will rent one for me.” The dragoon called, Lucy agreeing as she blew her whistle. Her black chocobo came down next to her, rubbing against her cheek as they moved closer to Alphinaud.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be careful.” She reassured her companion, the young Elezen nodding as the two climbed on, Estinien on his own ahead of her. The two gave a nod to each other as their chocobo took to the sky, Alphinaud giving a slight yelp as they began to fly through the air. “You alright?” Lucy called behind her, Alphinaud tightening his hold around her waist and nodded against her back. “It’s not far, don't worry.” Estinien was flying a fair bit ahead of them, and had Lucy been flying alone she would have tried to catch up to him. But with Alphinaud behind her she didn’t want to push too far. Besides, she had barely had any real time to fly her new friend, so she was still rusty. Falcon’s Nest began to come into view, Estinien moving to land in a graceful manner. Lucy’s chocobo had been well trained, while landing not as gratefully she made up for Lucy’s inexperience. Once they hit the ground, Lucy got off in a smooth motion as Alphinaud followed her, still slightly shook form the experience.

“Well, how was flying, Master Alphinaud?” Estinien said, laughing at how the Scion was acting. Lucy wanted to tell him to lay off her companion, yet Alphinaud spoke up for himself before she got the chance.

“Something else, to be sure. But let us not waste too much time asking pointless questions and speak with Ser Redwald.” Lucy nodded as she went ahead, the commander standing near the mess hall.

“Well, well! Mistress Starfallen!” He called out, Lucy giving a short nod in greeting. “What business brings you back to Falcon’s Nest?” He looked over at Estinien and Alphinaud as they came up next to her, his face changing to a slightly more serious expression. “…Judging by the company you keep, it can be no trifling matter. The Azure Dragoon I know, of course, but I do not believe I have met this young gentleman…?”

“Alphinaud Leveilleur, at your service.” He greeted, placing his hand on his chest. “And you are not mistaken as to the gravity of our mission, Ser Redwald. As I am sure you are aware, the Observatorium has warned that the Dravanians gather for another assault.” Ser Redwald nodded, letting Alphinaud continue. “We believe there may yet be a way to avert the coming conflict – but _only_ if we can find the elusive Lady Iceheart. Thus have we come to Falcon’s Nest in the hope of acquiring the latest intelligence on the heretics’ movements.”

“I see. Then you would be best served by speaking directly to my men.” He told them. “A patrol is due to return from its sweep of the surrounding lands at any moment. You may also wish to question the knights assigned to pick over the remains of the heretic refuge at Gorgagne Mills. ‘Tis possible they have unearthed information that could be of use to you.” He moved his gaze over to Lucy with a grateful smile on his face. “Mistress Starfallen knows well the place I speak of, for it was she who first discovered it.”

“Let us divide our forces, then.” Estinien spoke up, both looking to him. “I will stay and await the return of the patrol while the two of you visit this refuge. When I have completed my inquiries, I will join you there.” That would be the best course of action. They needed to save time, but letting one chance for information slip as a result wouldn’t help them.

“A wise use of our time.” Alphinaud added, turning to the Warrior. “Come, Lucy. I am eager to learn what Ser Redwald’s men have found in the heretics’ lair.” Alphinaud finished as he went ahead, Lucy moving to follow him before Estinien stopped her.

“This is the first time the young lord is actively part of this time of expedition, correct?” He asked suddenly, Lucy looking over to him. He had joined her on several occasions, yet she usually took care of the enemies before he joined her. And when attacked at Snowcloak, Yda saved him

“In a way, yes.” She answered, the dragoon looking at the younger Elezen’s back.

“Keep a close eye on him. One can easily forget how wild and unpredictable nature can be when you only read of it in books.” He warned her, Lucy nodding as she left to follow her fellow Scion. She was already aware of this, and had no intention of allowing any harm come to Alphinaud if she could prevent it. Yet she also wanted him to experience this properly, not have her be overprotective and treat him as a child. As many are opt to do.

“Shall we fly to where the mill is?” Alphinaud asked as she came up next to him, Lucy frowning slightly.

“I can’t fly freely in this area yet.” She told him, the Elezen looking at her. “From what I understand of Lord Haurchfant’s explanation, I need to find all the aether currents in the given area before I can freely fly. It would be unsafe to do so before.”

“Ah, that does make sense. Flying when you do not know the wind patterns can be dangerous.” Alphinaud said, though she could tell he was slightly disappointed. Lucy was about to apologize, but he beat her to it. “You need not apologize on my behalf, as I know you were about to. You know the way to the mill, and that is enough. Lead the way.”

“Alright.” She said with a nod, the two leaving Falcon’s Nest. Their journey over was relatively calm. The weather was tame and the beasts were minding their own business. Lucy didn’t try to aggravate any of them, and Alphinaud had no intentions of senselessly attacking the beasts. She did find a few aether currents along their path, but didn’t travel off the beaten path to find more. She could fully explore it once she was here alone. As they came up to Gorgagne Mill she saw the expedition leader standing outside, the man looking to them as they approached.

“Just a simple farmhouse…” Alphinaud muttered, Lucy nodding. “It makes one wonder what other innocent facades the heretics have chosen to hide behind.”

“When you’re attacked on sight, there’s not much else you can do.” Lucy said, Alphinaud nodding as they came up to the expedition leader.

“Mistress Starfallen!” He called out, Lucy nodding in greeting.

“Hello. Have you found anything on the heretics from this place?” She asked, getting straight to the point.

“…Our findings, you say? Well, there is something of a tale there…” The Warrior tilted her head, Alphinaud crossing his arms. “No sooner had we chanced upon a promising-looking sheaf of letters than we were ambushed by the shadows of great white bests. ‘Twould seem the heretics foresaw our coming, and left behind their pets to discourage further investigation. Several of our number were badly wounded…” White beasts? There hadn’t been any that she saw when she came through this area before. “We were ill prepared for what awaited us at the farmhouse… Forgive me, but until the creatures have been put down, we cannot safely continue our investigation.”

“…And you cannot carry out your duties until the creatures are slain.” Alphinaud finished. “We have not the time to wait for reinforcements – let us deal with these ‘pets’ ourselves, Lucy.” He decided as he ran first into the farmhouse.

“Hey – Alphinaud!” Lucy called out, running after him. She didn’t even reach the door before a loud roar echoed inside the farmhouse, dying down fast after the sound of a spell being cast. Fear fueled her body as she burst the door open, Alphinaud on the ground with aa polar bear dead in front of him. His hands were shaking violently around the tome, and his knuckles were already growing white. She could see blood on the ground, unsure of who it belonged to. The Warrior rushed over to her companion, looking over him for any injures. “Are you alright!? Are you hurt!?”

“N…No.” He answered, his voice shaking. “Th-The creature took me by surprise…” Lucy felt a mixture of fear and anger swelling in her, unable to keep it under control.

“Rushing into a building where we know there are beast yet don’t know the number is suicidal! What were you thinking!?” She scolded, Alphinaud’s body trembling as he lowered his gaze. Damnit, she didn’t mean for it to come out so harshly.

“F-Forgive me…” He said, the quivering in his voice dissolving all of Lucy’s anger and all she felt was fear and relief that he was unharmed. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tightly towards her, the Elezen freezing under her touch.

“Please be more careful. If not for your own sake then for mine.” She pleaded, burying her face in his neck. She couldn’t bear losing him. She’s already lost enough. Alphinaud nodded against her shoulder, Lucy moving away to look at him. He was still shaking, the hand clenching the tome not relaxing at all.

“Until my hands stop shaking, I fear I shall prove more a hindrance than a h-help.” He said, Lucy agreeing with him. Yet she could tell he was still upset. “Pray go on ahead, and when you are certain the rest of these…things-“

“Polar bears.” She interrupted, Alphinaud starring at her. “They’re called polar bears.” She clarified with a smile, hoping to relieve some of his worry.

“Right…when the rest have been slain, notify the expedition leader that it is safe to return.” He finished, Lucy nodding as she tightened the hand on his shoulders reassuringly.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you.” She said softly, getting a slow nod from her companion before she got up and went down the stairs. There was no other beast up where the Elezen sat, as they would have come out when Alphinaud slayed the first one. But that didn’t mean there wasn’t more downstairs. As she reached the room where she last spoke with Iceheart, she saw two more bears. One was much larger than the other, Lucy’s heart clenching. She hoped they weren’t mother and child… Yet she couldn’t stop here. She pulled out her staff and dealt with the polar bears, both letting out fierce growls before falling at her feet. She double checked the area to make sure no beast or man were hiding in the shadows before she headed up, Alphinaud back on his feet and leaning against the wall. He had placed his tome behind him, yet he still seemed tense. He jumped slightly when Lucy came up beside him, most likely still on edge from the surprise attack.

“I heard a frightful growling from below. You encountered more of the beasts, I take it?” He asked, Lucy nodding. Alphinaud looked over her a little closer, most likely looking for any injuries. Satisfied that there were none, he let out a sigh. “Then let us speak with the expedition leader.”

“You sure you’re alright? We can wait a little if we need to.” She asked, Alphinaud shaking his head. But Lucy could tell he was still in shock. His voice had faltered ever so slightly when he spoke, and there was a clear tenseness in his shoulders. “Alphinaud…”

“I am fine. Some fresh air might do me good. Let us speak with the man. Mayhap Estinien has returned as well, and we should not keep him waiting.” He countered, leaving the farmhouse ahead of her. Lucy jogged up so she was closer to him as they came outside, Alphinaud breathing in deeply as they saw Estinien by the expedition leader.

“Ah, there you are.” The dragoon called, his tone sounding irksome. “My inquiries availed me naught. The patrol leader had little to say beyond which of his extremities the frost had bitten the hardest…” Nothing of use to them then. Lucy was glad she was not there to hear that conversation, and it did answer Estinien’s annoyed mood. “What of you?”

“Had to deal with some polar bears before they could further their investigation.” Lucy said, easily answering both men at once.

“The beast are slain, then? My thanks, Mistress Starfallen… We may return to our duty without fear of a mauling. You wish to track down Lady Iceheart, is this not so?” The expedition leader asked, Lucy nodding. “The records we discovered ere those beasts mauled my comrades appeared to be some manner of correspondence. We had not the luxury of perusing their contents more closely – intent as we were on surviving an onslaught of fang and claw – but I’d wager those epistles contain more than a friendly salutations betwixt lonely heretics.” Lucy crossed her arms for a moment, thinking where else the heretics could be hiding. In case the correspondence didn’t yield a location.

“My interrogation of the patrol proved fruitless.” Estinien added, getting the Warrior’s attention. “Either we divine some clue from these letters, or we wander the snowfields and pray that the gods lead us right to Iceheart’s door. ‘Tis hardly a choice at all…” The dragoon had a point. Those letters were their only lead for right now.

“Then let us be away and examine those letters.” Alphinaud added, his voice steady again. Though he had barely spoken at all during their conversation. He and the expedition leader went ahead, Lucy and Estinien following after.

“Did something happen? From what Aymeric told me, the young lord does not know when to stop talking. Yet he spoke nary a word.” The dragoon asked in a hushed tone, Lucy merely shaking her head. She knew Estinien would tease to amuse himself, and she worried he might take things too far if he knew about Alphinaud’s ‘mistake’. Yet she wouldn’t truly call it a mistake when he came out unscathed.

“No, nothing important. He does stay quiet for long periods of time when thinking.” She said, not entirely lying. Estinien merely nodded as they entered the farmhouse. “I’ll do a clearing of this floor, just in case. I’ll meet you downstairs.” She said, the dragoon nodding as he followed the rest of their group downstairs. She did a quick search of the stalls, finding one of the epistles inside the one next to where the polar bear’s body was. Yet that seemed to be the only one on this floor. Joining her companions down the stairs, the expedition leader and Estinien by the alter while Alphinaud was in one of the corners.

“Ah, the letters were in a neat pile just here… but, ‘twould seem the skirmish with the beasts has scattered them rather thoroughly.” He said, Lucy trying to recall if she saw them when she fought against them. Estinien looked about ready to burst, his teeth clenching.

“Where are these damnable pages…? I’d rather battle two score aevis than continue this confounded search!” He shouted, scaring the expedition leader.

“Complaining will get us nowhere. We should search the room. I found one on the upper level already.” Lucy said, her voice calm. Funny, she was fuming with worry and anger at Alphinaud, yet when Estinien directed the same frustration at her she didn’t feel the need to yell. In fact, her yelling at Alphinaud was the first time she had raised her voice in years. Perhaps even ever, if she thought on it. The dragoon grumbled in irritation as he began to search as well, Lucy moving over to the opposite side of the wall. She found one relatively close to the alter, and another a bit further down from where Alphinaud had searched. Dangerously close to the candles, relieved that it hadn’t caught on fire. The three joined the expedition leader once they finished, Estinien still looking annoyed.

“I have found some few of these letters. Let us gather a respectable stack, and see what secrects the expedition captain can wring from the collected correspondence.” He said to the Warrior, Lucy nodding as she walked over to them.

“Have you recovered much of the heretics’ correspondence?” the expedition leader asked, Lucy giving him the three she had found. “Splendid. Added to the contributions of Master Leveilleur and Ser Estinien, we now have more than a dozen letters.” He said, looking over the letters with the light of the candle behind him. “What have we here… Hmmm. Every one of these pages is a record of the dealings betwixt the Gorgagne Mills heretics and their fellows in the Akh Afah Amphitheatre.” Lucy felt her heart drop and body grow cold when he finished, her gaze lowering. She knew the place well, as it was where she first fought against the primal Shiva, and where she first experienced Moenbryda’s intelligence. And one of the only times she ever got a chance to. She felt a slight tug on her sleeve, looking over to see Alphinaud, his expression full of concern. She merely shook her head, trying to relieve some of his worry. “These requests for foodstuff, clothing, and all manner of provisions. Iceheart’s followers must yet inhabit the ruins we had thought abandoned…”

“’Akh Afah’ is taken from the dragon’s tongue – it means, roughly, ‘Eternal Circle’.” Estinien said thoughtfully, the Au’ra looking up to him. “’Tis little wonder the heretics thought to return to the place.”

“The Akh Afah Amphitheatre… The very place where you witnessed the manifestation of the primal Shiva, was it not?” Alphinaud asked, though he had no need to confirm it with her. He knew just as well as she did. Yet she still nodded, the dragoon joining in.

“if that is our destination, the journey will be long indeed. The amphitheater lies on the other side of a treacherous tract of ice and snow that cannot be swiftly crossed.” He stated, Alphinaud thinking for a moment.

“Then we must place our faith in the Aethernet.” He decided, Lucy flinching as he turned to her. “As my may recall, our dear friend Moenbryda succeeded in recreating the Akh Afah beacon after it had been destroyed by Lady Iceheart.”

“Yes, though it was a nerve-wracking journey. It almost felt like I was being torn as I passed through.” Lucy added, though her voice was softer and lower then she wanted it to be. All she could think of was Moenbryda’s final moments, how she gave her life to defeat an Ascian they had caught within the white auracite. 

“At the time, it was assumed that the resultant aetheryte would only be temporarily viable, but given that the heretics of Gorgagne mills seem to have been in regular contact with their brethren at the amphitheater, I’ll wager it still functions. I suggest we make for the aetheryte within Snowcloak without delay.” Alphinaud finished, turning instead towards Estinien. “Correct me if I am wrong, Estinien, but in the course of mapping the Snowcloak tunnel system, a passage was discovered leading out into the western highlands, was it not? Might it be possible for us to reach the aetheryte from this side of the wall?” Lucy looked up at the dragoon, who nodded in confirmation.

“It should. House Durendaire posted soldiers at the western highlands entrance after the tunnels were cleared, but they will not deny us entry.” He told them, the two Scion nodding as Estinien led them to where they needed to go. Which Lucy was thankful for, as it allowed her time to clear her mind. She would never forget the people she had lost, but their deaths or disappearance couldn’t hinder her from fighting at her fullest. Estinien led them to the east of the Black Iron Bridge, going down and following the frozen river. There were monsters that got in their way, but the Warrior and dragoon were swift in taking them out, Alphinaud casting healing spells as support. Lucy made sure to check him every now and then, making sure the surprise attack he got earlier wasn’t clouding his mind. Yet the younger Elezen fought just as well as he had in the combat trial and against the Crystal Braves. Meaning he had regained his composure and hopefully learned to be more careful in situations where they didn’t know what would be waiting for them. They came to the edge, seeing a House Durendaire knight ahead of them. As they did, Alphinaud began to fall behind, his gaze looking down at his feet rather than ahead.

“What ails our young lord?” Estinien asked, Lucy looking back at him. “The moment we arrived at the wall, his face took on an ashen pallor. Does he fear facing the heretics within their own lair?”

“Most likely not…” Lucy muttered, suspecting what might be on his mind. She slowed her pace so Alphinaud could catch up to her, trying to make eye contact. One of the few times she disliked being slightly taller than him. “Alphinaud?” When she called his name he looked up, but he looked at the wall ahead of them rather than at her.

“Do you recall the first time you ventured into these tunnels in search of Lady Iceheart?” He asked, though Lucy knew he wasn’t looking at her for an answer, she still nodded. “It seems an age ago, does it not…? Back then, I still believed myself the commander of the Crystal Braves…” So it was what the Warrior suspected. While Alphinaud had fought against his former soldiers, their betrayal still stung him badly. And she knew it would take much longer than over two moons to heal.

“There are many memories related to this place. Some good…other’s not so much.” She answered, trying to make him see past the painful memories. “But letting the bad ones stall our mission would lead to nothing. We have to go there to find Iceheart, to see if there is anything we can do to resolve this in a peaceful manner. At least, as peaceful as we can.” She said, knowing full well they would have to fight along the way. That was how the world worked; whenever someone tried to break the status quo, the world would fight back. Yet her words seemed to have brought some peace to Alphinaud’s inner turmoil, who gave her a grateful smile as they spoke with Tristechambel at the wall.

“Ah, the guests of House Fortemps…accompanied by the Azure Dragoon, no less!” He called out, clearly surprised by Estinien’s appearance. “I cannot imagine what brought you our this far, but are welcome to enter the tunnels if that is your will.” He said, Lucy giving a grateful bow to the knight.

“Assuming the Akh Afah beacon still functions – and we must pray to the Twelve it does – we shall arrive at our destination in mere moments.” Alphinaud said, both her and Estinien looking at the Scion. “Though I do not expect to be greeted by the primal Shiva, we should nevertheless be prepared for a frosty reception.” Lucy nearly laughed at the, what she assumed, unintentional pun, Estinien groaning. Alphinaud took a second to realize what they were reacting to, a pink dust spreading over his cheeks as she continued. “…The heretics are not like to rejoice at the appearance of uninvited guests – particularly ones with our history.”

“I agree. Is everyone ready to face the worst?” Lucy asked, both of her companions nodding. “Then let’s go.” Lucy lead the way through the tunnels, Alphinaud and Estinien close behind. They had barely changed since she herself came through here, though there was a lack of resistance against them. As they entered the circle of the amphitheater, Alphinaud stared in awe at the structure that surrounded them.

“An impressive structure. I wonder how many ages it has endured…” He asked, ever interested in history. Yet Lucy was also curious as to how long this structure had survived the age of time.

“Mayhap you should ask its occupant. They seem a friendly bunch.” Estinien said sarcastically, the Scions looking ahead to see at least four heretics entering the circle in front of them.

“Dogs of Ishgard!” One of them spat out, his anger and hatred clear in his tone alone. “Is it not enough that you banish our beloved saint? Will you not be satisfied until the ice is slick with the last drop of our blood!?” Lucy had expected this, not blaming them for their reaction towards them. Considering how fast the citizens of Ishgard killed those declared heretics it was only natural they would see this as their reason for being here.

“Stay your weapons! We come under a flag of parley!” Alphinaud tried, speaking louder than she had heard in a while. “We wish only to speak with your mistress, that we might broker a peace!”

“Do you think us fools, boy!?” The heretic responded, anger flaring in all of their eyes. “It will take more than honeyed words to earn our trust. You walk with the dragonslayer, and we know all too well what he is capable of!” Lucy spared a glance to Estinien, who only seemed mildly bothered by their statement.

“My reputation precedes me…” He muttered, Lucy narrowing her eyes slightly. If that was their answer, then they would have to fight. Alphinaud let out a sigh as well, shaking his head.

“…They give us little choice.” He said, Lucy moving her feet for a better stance.

“Come, brothers! May dragon wings bear us to victory! You will not defile this sacred place a second time!” The heretic cried out, the group drawing their weapons as the heretics attacked them.

“N-No! Wait! We did not come here to fight!” Alphinaud tried, though the heretics completely ignored him. One attacked him and he dodged it, sending a spell towards the ground where the heretic stood to force him back.

“Waste no more words on them. They are deaf to reason.” Estinien said, a grin on his face as he moved to attack the heretics. Lucy also began to cast her spells, aiming at the healer first. Alphinaud gritted his teeth as he also took aim at the heretics. The healer fell quickly, two of the heretics charging at the Warrior as she turned to face them. “You’re guard is down!” Estinien shouted as he stabbed one of them in the back, taking him out. Lucy cast Flare at the other and he too fell to the ground, shifting to Umbral Ice as her mana flowed through her again. As they defeated more, however, others joined the fray and attacked them with as much force as they could. Yet the three were still able to take them as they joined.

“O crimson elixir of me…bequeath unto me thy power!” One of the heretics called out, and less than a second later, the man was transformed into a dragon. Lucy’s eyes widen as she looked at them, recalling when the fake Inquisitor Guillaime turned into a dragon when they had cornered him.

“Behold the might of dragon blood!” Another heretic cried out, and soon there were two dragons among the group of men.

“By the Fury… They partake in the blood of dragons!” Estinien said, Alphinaud looking at them stunned. Lucy quickly casting a thunder spell on them all before shifting to Astral Fire, keeping them in place for a few seconds as the electricity coursed through them.

“_Seven hells_… Can dragon blood truly bring about such a transformation?” Alphinaud gasped, focusing on the men while giving Lucy and Estinien support. Yet it bothered Lucy as well. Was it truly so simple to change from a man to a dragon? It seemed far too simple for two completely different races to change so easy. Yet now was not the time to question that. They needed to take care of them quick. Estinien and Lucy focused primarily on the dragons while keeping the other heretic’s attention on them. Alphinaud attacked said heretics and lent his support to the two fighters as they took down everyone who came at them. The dragons fell to the ground with a cry, which only seemed to rally the heretics more.

“You should not have more here, Ishgardians…” Another group of heretics began to attack them. One of them was clad in different armor and weapon than his comrades, and he went straight for Lucy as she tried to cast spells at them. She moved a second too late and he caught her sleeve, yet didn’t break any skin. “I am Louistiaux, and I will destroy you for the harm you brought on our Saint!” He said, Lucy gritting her teeth as she focused her attention on the man in front of her. Estinien was taking care of the other heretics along with Alphinaud, yet the Au’ra kept looking over to them to make sure they were well. Louistiaux continued to strike at her, the swiftness of his attacks forcing the Warrior to be light on her feet and barely gave her time to cast her spells. But she was still able to fight, sending another strong Flare at him and pushed him back before shifting to ice and sending several icicles at her adversary. He dodged some of the, but several cut through his body and made him stagger. He growled at her, his eyes looking more of a beast than man. “You are fortunate indeed. Behold the true power of our faith!” The man crouched to the ground and, like his fellow heretics, transformed into a dragon. But he was much larger than his allies were, his scales a dark black rather than the green the others were. Lucy could hear Alphinaud gasp nearby, the Au’ra growling.

“Twelve forfend!” He called out, Estinien soon at her side as the other heretics were mostly dealt with.

“At last, a foe I might sink my lance into.” He said, a confident grin on his face as he took to fighting Louistiaux alongside the Warrior. There were still heretics aside from the large dragon, though Alphinaud had taken care of them as he continued to support the two. The dragon struck at the ground, clawing at the floor and forced the dragoon and Au’ra to step further away from it. Lucy changed to Astral Fire and began casting fire spells at the beast, Estinien leaping into the air and closing the distance between him and his foe in seconds, both of them hitting their quarry at the same time. Alphinaud also attacked the beast from behind, the heretic dragon falling to the ground and turning back into a man. All of the other heretics that had come to fight were on the ground before them as well, and those that had turned from dragons returned to men as they gasped for air. The three warriors stood ready in case more attacked them, unaware if that was the last of them. Lucy and Estinien had more than enough energy to keep going, and while Alphinaud was breathing heavier than them he was also standing strong.

“Th-They fight like demons… ‘Tis death to remain!” The heretic called, turning to rest of his comrades. “Fall back, brothers. Retreat to the Cinders!” They ran off, Lucy placing her staff on her back. Alphinaud followed suit, Estinien reluctantly sheathing his weapon as well. Alphinaud gave another look around the amphitheater, his gaze turning downward.

“I see no sign of Lady Iceheart. Would that we could question one of them…” He concluded, Lucy looking to where the heretics ran off to. True, having one of them to ask where they could find Iceheart would be helpful.

“What would you ask that we do not already know?” Estinien added, the two Scions looking to him. “They make for the Cinders, and so must we. Even should an ambush await us, ‘tis certain there will be more heretics to _question_.” Lucy gave the dragoon a firm glare at the way he spat out the last word. They were not here to pick fights. They were trying to stop one. Estinien seemed to get her message without her needing to speak, merely shrugging.

“’The Cinders’, you say?” Alphinaud asked, seemingly unaware of the scolding Lucy had given him merely through her eyes. “I confess, the name is unknown to me. Mayhap you would be so good as to enlighten us, Estinien?”

“…I suspect it is the heretics’ way of referring to the Dreaming Dragon – an island og sorts found in the midst of the frozen lake of Ashpool.” He answered, Lucy thinking for a moment. She had yet to fully explore the western highlands of Coerthas, yet the name had not been mentioned even once during her last time here. “Some five hundred years past, ‘tis told that the Azure Dragoon of the era fought a dragon of titanic proportions. After a savage struggle, the mighty creature was weakened unto the point of death, and forced into a magicked slumber by an entire chapter of the Holy See’s sorcerers. Ere long, a rain of ash and cinders did begin to fall upon the sleeping serpent’s motionless form, covering the create at length in a shroud of grey. …Of course, a thick layer of ice has since formed on top of it, but you may be sure I speak true.” Lucy crossed her arms for a moment, thinking of what would happen had the dragon woken up. Alphinaud seemed completely taken in by the history of the place, looking to Lucy with a glimmer in his eyes.

“A fascinating tale. We should make haste to this ashen isle.” He said, Lucy nodding as the three reentered the tunnels and headed back towards the western highlands. Estinien was a few paces ahead of them, Alphinaud hanging back once again. Though his gaze was forward this time, so it was more likely more the exhausting rather than troubling thoughts ailing the younger Elzen this time. “Only in a land where war has raged for a thousand years would enough ash fall to bury a dragon the size of an island…”

“I’m thinking more of what would happen if it woke up.” Lucy added, Alphinaud nodding. “You fought well in that fight. You’re getting better really fast.” The compliment caught the younger Scion off guard, blinking at his companion for a moment before a blush came on his face again.

“Considering my poor showing at the farmhouse, I think otherwise.” He said quietly, most likely not wanting Estinien to hear him. “Thank you, by the way. For not telling him.”

“He has no reason to know. Besides, it’s not like it’ll hurt him in the long run.” She said with a wink, turning to face ahead as they exited the tunnels, the dragoon looking back to them.

“The Dreaming Dragon lies far to the west. Before we approach the frozen beast, however, there is another place I would visit first. I am told the Convictors have set up camp in Twinpools. Their leader, Jantellot, may have information for us.”

“The Convictors?” Lucy asked, the name unfamiliar to her. Alphinaud looked at the older Elezen with curiosity as well.

“The Convictors are dragonslayers – after a fashion – but I am willing to wager that they encounter their fair share of heretics. If we are indeed walking into a trap, I would learn all there is to know of our foe.” Estinien argued, which neither could refute. While Lucy hoped there wouldn’t be any more fighting, against the heretics they could still learn from the men about their activity and where they occurred. Perhaps a clue to Iceheart’s whereabouts as well.

“A sound suggestion. Let us speak with these Convictors, then, and temper our haste with a measure of caution.” Alphinaud said as the three headed back up the frozen river. Though when Estinien had said it was far to the west, he was underestimating it. They practically walked from one end of the highlands to the other, trekking through thick snow and slippery ice on their way. The path to the farmhouse and the wall had been relatively easy compared to this. Not to mention the weather had worsened as well. Alphinaud was having difficulty keeping up, Lucy sometimes stopping to make sure he didn’t lose sight of them in the storm.

“How far is it to this camp?” The younger Elezen asked, which was the third time now. He had begun to complain a bit more than he had before, Estinien turning to fully face the Scion.

“Have you completely lost you will for adventure, young lord? Mayhap you should return to Ishgard and leave this to people who know what they’re doing.” The dragoon called out, Lucy almost reprimanding him. But she bit her tongue. While she cared for Alphinaud’s well-being, she couldn’t pamper him. Alphinaud merely gave a glare as he moved through the ticker snow, his arms pulling his coat tighter. For once the Warrior wasn’t distracted by it, more so glad Tataru had made it.

“Complaining won’t get us there faster, and with this storm it’d be too dangerous to take a break. Once we get to the camp we can stay by the fire and warm up.” She told him, walking beside him as Estinien slowed his own pace to not lose them.

“You mean me. Neither you nor Estinien seem affected by this harsh turn of weather…” Alphinaud muttered, Lucy gaze saddening slightly. “I am more than aware that Estinien has some truth to his words. Yet I refuse to leave this half done. I intend to see it through.”

“Then keep that in mind as we keep going. You’d be surprised how much help a goal can have when trekking through unfavorable terrain.” She consoled him, the Elezen looking up at her.

“Have you experienced this sort of struggle?” He asked, seeming genuinely surprised by what she said.

“When I first came to Eorzea, yes. I was completely unaccustomed to traveling the land and not having a place to call home. But, like I said, having a goal in mind does wonder for the motivation.” She encouraged, picking the pace up ever so slightly so the dragoon didn’t have to slow down too far. Alphinaud took a few more moments before he pushed ahead as well. As they journeyed on, the storm let up a little and Lucy could make out the lights of a fire, signaling that they were close to a camp at least. Whether this was their destination or not was yet to be seen.

“There’s our destination.” Estinien said as they approached the camp. There were very few people to be seen, and based solely on the frost on their defenses they had been out here for more than just one storm. All of them were armed in some way, either with spear and sword or with a staff to heal. The three of them walked over to the fire, Alphinaud and Lucy going a bit ahead of Estinien. The man who sat there perked up as they approached, looking away from the fire to greet them.

“Well, well. What do we have here? Hoping to join the esteemed ranks of the Convictors, are we?” He said, looking at the two Scions as if examining them. “The hard-eyed lass looks promising, but you have a frail look about you, boy… I give you three days were the wilds claim your corpse.”

“I beg your pardon…?” Alphinaud said, utterly taken aback by the blunt comment. Lucy was also surprised, though less so as she expected many would see the young Elezen as such. His strengths weren’t in exploration and traveling, at least not yet. The dragoon soon joined them, a small chuckle coming from him before he spoke.

“Be not so quick to judge. I have seen this ‘frail’ youth fell heretics with a flick of his wrist.” Estinien claimed, which surprised Lucy more than the Convictors’ comment. She was almost certain Estinien would have jumped at the chance to make Alphinaud more aware of his lack of experience in the wild. Instead, he stood up for him.

“And who are you to question my-“ As the man began to complain he moved to look at them again, this time seeing the Azure Dragoon standing beside them. “By the Fury! That armor…That lance! The Azure Dragoon himself graces our camp! Pray forgive my disrespect, ser. I am Jantellot – leader of the Convictors and a fellow slayer of dragons.” He introduced himself properly, giving a short bow at the end. “…May I ask what winds – fair of foul – carry you into our humble camp?”

“We are searching for Iceheart. Have you or your men heard anything?” Lucy said, going straight to the point. There was no reason to explain more than that to someone who saw all heretics as evil incarnate. One of the reasons dealing with people who have a one track mind is easier than those with several different opinions.

“Ah, Lady Iceheart, is it? Aye, I know her by reputation – but I’m afraid I’ve seen naught of her or her people.” He answered, Lucy biting her lip. These people explored these lands in search of dragons and yet they had heard nothing. Maybe this wasn’t where they had gone. “That said, my own men can be…ahem… somewhat lax when it comes to making reports. You may wish to question them yourselves.”

“Thank you, we shall.” Alphinaud said, his tone respectful and grateful despite the man insulting him a mere moment ago. Ever the politician. “Lucy, Estinien – let us make our way through the camp, and see what information there is to be had.” The other two nodded in agreement, Alphinaud and Estinien walking in separate directions to question the residence.

“Pray forgive me, my good lady.” Jantellot spoke up again, Lucy turning to face him. “You are an adventurer, are you not? Perhaps you could assist us while you are here. It won’t take too much of your time, I would think, and you’ll get a good grasp of the land as well.”

“I will see what I can do.” The Warrior answered, Jantellot bowing to her in gratitude. He was right, in a sense. Helping them could give her information and allow her to explore the lands herself and see if there were any signs of heretics. But she couldn’t delay too much, time was not on their side. She walked over to Alphinaud, who was speaking with a man clothed like a chirurgeon. “Alphinaud.” She called out, the Elezen turning to face her.

“Surely one of these people will have encountered heretics while out hunting. Pray speak with as many as you can, Lucy.” He said, his gaze moving to the snow. “Yet I overheard that there are several who are still out, and that it might take days before they return.”

“Jantellot also asked me to lend a hand with some problems at the camp.” She said quickly, Alphinaud looking at her. “I know we don’t have much time, but we have literally nothing to go on. And I might be able to learn more if I head out and see the land for myself.” Her fellow Scion thought for a few moments before he looked up and nodded.

“I agree, and while it pains me to delay more than we need to, we do not have any information. The best we can do is wait until we can find something that could be of use to us. Pray speak with Estinien about your plans first. We should not try to do much without his consent as well.” The Au’ra nodded as she gave a small wave to Alphinaud, walking over to Estinien who was a bit further away.

“You’re heading out to help these people, right?” He said before she could say anything, Lucy only giving him a nod. “Might be a good idea. Rushing ahead is wont to cause more problems than solve. And it will give the young lord some time to rest might be good as well.”

“He’s not going to relax, you know. So I don’t know how much rest he’ll actually get.” Lucy commented, the dragoon facing her.

“Mayhap not mentally, but his body will be given some rest from the storm and snow he had to plow through earlier. And that is something, at least.” He answered, the Warrior nodding. Though was confused by his sudden concern for Alphinaud. He had just told the Scion that he should just go back to Ishgard mere moments ago. “Leave matters here to us. If some Convictors come back before you do, we’ll question them.”

“Alright, but tell me if I take too long. I honestly don’t know how to stop once I start helping someone.” Lucy asked him, Estinien giving her a chuckle.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to tell you when I’m bored out of my mind and want to get moving. Or when Nidhogg seems especially bloodthirsty.” He said, Lucy smiling slightly from his comment. While some might not see it as reassuring, it did put her mind at ease. Having spoken and confirmed with her companions of her next move, she walked back to Jantellot to hear what he had to say.

It took Lucy a day to finish helping the Convictors, only helping Jantellot a little, as well as a man named Wealdtheow, who Alphinaud was speaking to before, to find a family heirloom lost in the Dusk Vigil. Most of the time was spent slaying dragons to further the plans of Dominiac and helping the young recruit Saintrelmaux to gain experience and move past the memories that fuel his anger. One thing that made her pause was the fact that the dragons came to collect the corpses of their fallen brethren. The wyvern she defeated even had the scales of his former comrades that she slew in his claws, as if to mourn them. Which made Lucy’s heart sink. The dragons were living beings, who mourned the deaths of their kin and were fueled by revenge to destroy those who killed them. Is it really that odd that they attack man on sight, when Ishgard have spent the better part of a thousand years killing and defending themselves against them? She doesn’t mean to condemn the soldiers who died fighting to protect their loved ones, but it puts things in a different perspective. She had, however, learned nothing of the heretics activities from exploring the lands, only killing beasts and finding more aether currents. Once she returned to camp, the Warrior immediately began to question the people. She could find Estinien and Alphinaud later. There were more men at the camp then when she was here last, and she began to question some of the newcomers. And she felt her temper was getting increasingly difficult to control. Now she was glad she had worked with some of the Convictors before this as she got to see them at their best. The first two she questioned couldn’t care less, acting as if it wasn’t their responsibility. They were here to hunt dragons, not deal with ‘worthless’ heretics. Some of them gave her a glare as well, keeping their hands on their weapons as she approached. In a camp full of men who kill dragons for a living, seeing an Au’ra was definitely not something they were used to. Had it not been for her already helping some of the men and gaining a positive reputation through them, she would have had to constantly watch her back. The last one gave her a new name, a man named Pierriquet. As she was also very dismissive, that was the Au’ra’s last chance to get some actual information. She walked over to the man by the haystack, a smoke pipe in his hand as he looked over the icy land before him. He heard her approach and turned to face her.

“Summat I can help you with, milady?” He asked, being far more respectful that the other Convictors she had spoken to today aside from those she helped before.

“Have you heard any news of heretics as of late?” She asked, begging to the Twelve that she would finally get some answers.

“Heretics, is it? Well, I’ve never seen one meself…” He began, the Warrior losing heart already as her gaze lowered. “but that ain’t to say I haven’t heard a thing or two.” Lucy’s head whipped up as she looked at the man, hope shinning in her eyes.

“We would be grateful for any information you can share with us.” Alphinaud said behind her, walking up to the two and giving Lucy a small nod. “The gods know we’ve gleaned precious little from talking to the rest of these…people.” The Warrior could tell he had wanted to call them something else, yet he still tried to be polite.

“If it please milord, I’m Pierriquet – a soldier by trade, though not much of one, if I’m honest. It weren’t for the love of stabbing folk that I took up the spear, see. No, it was by order of Ser Jantellot’s father. Still as long as they keep paying me wages I ain’t fussy as to what they have me do.” He admitted, though Lucy didn’t fault him or see him as something less. She had met several people in the same situation, people who only fought because others told them to or because they were getting paid. She was a soldier and tool for a time, herself. She heard footsteps behind her and saw that Estinien had joined them as well, his arms crossed as Pierriquet continued. “Not everyone’s as patient as me, though. Plenty of lowborn lads who get pressed into service start grumbling before they’ve seen their second battle. And once they’ve got to thinking how unfair it all is, it don’t take much for the heretics to turn their heads. From what I hear, the simple promise of freedom tends to do it.”

“The heretics are recruiting from the Convictory?” Lucy asked, honestly surprised they would be that bold. Perhaps it was Ishgardian soldiers in general, but getting all the way to Falcon’s Nest and getting anyone from Camp Dragonhead and Whitebrim Fort at this point would be very difficult. And yet they set their eyes on a group that are known as dragonslayers.

“That may explain how Lady Iceheart was able to expand her following so swiftly.” Alphinaud speculated, the Warrior agreeing. She remembered how caught off guard the Ishgardian soldiers in Dragonhead and Whitebrim were when Iceheart and her men first started making a move against them.

“Sad to say, some mates of mine gobbled down the heretics’ tripe and asked for seconds – told me they were off to the western highlands to light a signal fire. That’s how you let the heretics know you serious about joining their ranks, apparently. Send up some purple smoke, and the bastards come to you.” Pierriquet continued, Lucy crossing her arms. If one of the Convictors knew of this recruitment process, how have they not caught wind of any heretics at all? Maybe this man was not much better than his peers and kept this information to himself.

“…Is that so? Why then… I am minded to start a fire.” Estinien said, seeming more than ready to quit this camp. Despite this being his idea in the first place. Though he did express regret as soon as they started gathering information.

“I am not familiar with the building of signal fires, but how difficult could it possibly be…?” Alphinaud muttered quietly as Estinien moved away from Pierriquet. Lucy had built fires in the wild before, but it had been a while since she used old techniques as she could now just use spells to ignite the wood. Though it didn’t seem as if Alphinaud had any fire spells at his disposal, as that wasn’t something an arcanist could do from her experience without the help of an egi. The two Scions moved closer to their dragoon companion as he began to speak of their plan.

“If we are to lure our foes to our position, then we must find a means of producing a signal of purple hue.”

“Right. Though making purple fire naturally doesn’t happen. Is there an herb or something that makes it change color?” Lucy muttered to herself, though nothing of note coming to mind from her studies of plant and herbs as a botanist.

“…As it so happens, I once hear the tale of a trapper who dropped the hide of a wooly yak onto his campfire.” Estinien began, the Warrior looking up at him in interest. “Aside from the terrible stench, the story also described in detail how the smoke from the smothered flames was tinged a deep violet.” He moved his gaze and looked directly into the Warrior’s eyes. “You are a monster hunter of some not, are you not, Lucy? It should prove a trifling task for you to procure a number of hides. We may need to burn more than one ere the heretics notice our beacon.”

“Consider it done.” She said in confidence, Estinien nodding as he looked down at the younger Elzen.

“Master Alphinaud. You and I shall gather wood for the fire.” Alphinaud blinked slightly, Estinien giving a firm nod. “Aye, it will take the both of us to find enough dry fuel in this frozen wasteland. Let us meet again at the Dreaming Dragon with the fruits of our labor.” The dragoon finished, giving one more look to Lucy. “You know it’s location?”

“Close enough, at least. I saw the tail you described while running errands for Dominiac.” She told him, the two Elezen bidding her farewell as Lucy set off to find herself some yaks. Which ended up being a little harder than she expected. She had seen one relatively close to the camp, but the others were further out, and trying to take on a pack alone was not a wise choice as she was a caster. She took a little than it might have otherwise taken, but it allowed her to complete her objective safely. Walking back towards the Dreaming Dragon, Lucy couldn’t help but look in awe at the tail that rose from the frozen lake. If this was merely its tail, think of the size the dragon itself must be. She heard voices on a ledge above her where she had found an aether current before. She made her way up and saw her two companions, both of them seeming mildly upset. Alphinaud looked over in her direction, straightening his posture slightly.

“Ah, Lucy.” He greeted, letting out a small sigh. The Au’ra tilted her head at him, asking him to speak what’s on his mind. “I left Ishgard on a mission of noble purpose, and now here I am scrabbling for sticks in the snow. How can my hands be at once so numb yet so sore…?”

“It might be frostbite. We should get the fire going so it doesn’t get worse.” Lucy said, Alphinaud rubbing his hands as Lucy moved over to Estinien.

“’Twould seem that collecting firewood is a new experience for Master Alphinaud. His must have been a privileged upbringing…” The dragoon muttered, Lucy giving him a hard stare. No matter what kind of upbringing Alphinaud had it didn’t make him less capable. He was inexperienced in traveling and basic survival, but Lucy could think of several capable fighters who would be in the same position. Estinien seemed to have gotten her message and cleared his throat, leaving the topic where it was. “Have you the hides we need?”

“Yeah, and some extra just in case.” She said, handing over the two he asked for and showing the rest. The dragoon took it as he moved over the pile of branches and twigs he and Alphinaud had found. There weren’t many, but more than enough to make a fire. He pulled out two flints and got a fire started rather quickly, the younger Elezen looking at him in interest.

“Curious about making a fire?” Estinien asked as he looked up at him, Alphinaud blinking at him.

“Yes, though I have no desire to attempt it when we are already having much trouble.” He said, Lucy sitting down next to it as Estinien carefully placed the hide over the fire. As it burned through the pelt, the fire turned a violet color and rose into the sky.

“Now we wait.” He said, making himself comfortable as well as Alphinaud joined them, holding his hands towards the fire to try and warm them up. “What about you, Warrior of Light? Ever made a campfire?” The dragoon asked, most likely trying to make conversation as they didn’t know when anyone would show up.

“Not since I began to practice thaumaturgy. Though I used to make a lot with my mom when I traveled with her.” She said absent-mindedly, looking at the fire. It was really interesting, seeing the natural color of fire under the hide and the violet streak that rose to the sky.

“Oh? Your mother was a traveler then? I had heard rumors that she was of more delicate nature.” Estinien commented, Lucy blinking before she turned to look at him. “From what I’ve heard, people have snooped in when you spoke of your mother in private. I have heard more of her being a mercenary as you say, so how true they are I cannot say.” The Warrior moved her head and looked at the fire again as she pulled her knees closer, thinking carefully before she spoke. The fact that people had eavesdropped on the very few conversations of her mother made her feel uneasy, though it seemed both pieces of information had been attributed to the same person. Alphinaud moved slightly closer to her when she didn’t respond, probably concerned she might’ve been upset at Estinien’s comment. She inhaled softly before she closed her eyes, deciding that it wouldn’t hurt.

“Well, it’s not wrong, per say. My _mother_ was a dancer and helped around the village, staying home and teaching me everything most of the time when she wasn’t preforming or helping people in our town. My _mom_ was an adventurer of sorts, running errands for the townsfolk where I lived and dealing with beasts that came too close to the gates, being the only real capable warrior there.” She explained, looking over at her companions for their reactions. Alphinaud’s shock was clear on his face and Estinien paused his movements for a moment before he looked at her fully.

“You were raised by two women?” Alphinaud asked, Lucy’s eyes meeting the ground. There was a slight hint of what Lucy thought was disgust in his tone, which was what she was concerned about. While no one had said it to her specifically, she had heard plenty of people around her openly voicing their hatred for ‘unnatural relationships’ as they called it. Alphinaud seemed to read her change in behavior as he moved his head lower so she would look at him. “Pray do not misunderstand, my friend. I do not think anything ill of people who loves one of the same gender. I just… did not consider that to be a possibility.”

“Most people do not consider it as ‘tis very rare to be open about it. Not until they’re told, anyway.” Estinien added, leaning back on his arms. “But still, two female Au’ra’s in a relationship in a small town, one would think word would spread fast.” Lucy lifted her head a bit as she shook it, feeling a little better that neither of them were looking down on her at least.

“Both of my mothers were Hyurs, I wasn’t their child by blood. They found me and raised me as if I were their own.” She explained further, looking up towards the stars. “Honestly, until I met Lady Yugiri, I wasn’t even sure what an ‘Au’ra’ was. I had heard people call me that, but I didn’t know what it meant.”

“Ah, I believe I recall you speaking quite a bit to Lady Yugiri when she first arrived at the Rising Stones. Were you aware that she was an Au’ra then?” Alphinaud asked, Lucy nodding.

“I saw her tail and it resembled mine. But since she wore the mask I approached her in private about it. She told me a little about how Au’ra’s are generally, though emphasized that I shouldn’t feel like I have to act as such. And that since she was a Raen and I’m a Xaela, it might be different for me anyway. Though still don’t fully understand the difference.” Lucy said, Estinien humming to himself.

“An Au’ra who didn’t know about her own race, raised by two female Hyurs in a small town. Most likely outside of Eorzea, since you said you came here.” He summarized, Lucy nodding. “That is probably the most I have ever learned about you in the year you have spent with the Scions.”

“I’m not exactly advertising my past.” She said simply, Alphinaud looking to the fire.

“I am glad you felt comfortable enough to share it with us.” He said quietly, Lucy smiling slightly as Estinien moving the second hide onto the fire before he crossed his arms. They had only waited for a few minutes after the second one was place, yet Lucy could hear the soft sound of snow being crushed under someone steps approach them. Estinien heard it as well, both turning to see Lady Iceheart approaching their fire.

“Ah, I should have known it would be you…” All three of them got up to their feet, moving around the fire and facing her. “Word reached me of a struggle with a small but well-armed band of trespassers. Forgive my comrades their hostility – few come here uninvited, and fewer still with good intent.” She apologized, though her gaze was the opposite. It was suspicious and cautious, as if she would summon Shiva if they attempted anything. “Now, tell me why you are here.”

“We wished to speak with you.” Lucy said, Iceheart waiting a few moments before she let out a small laugh.

“So, you seek to stem the Dravanian tide with talk? A romantic notion.” She said, gauging what they wanted merely from Lucy’s words. “If you but knew the truth – the spark which lit the flames of this animosity – you would understand the futility of your quest.” The leader of the heretics closed her eyes for a moment before she looked at all of them, her gaze falling on Estinien especially. “Shall I relate it to you? The sorid history my gift has shown? That which the Holy See has taken such pains to suppress?” Iceheart took a deep breath and began to speak a long tale. Of how the Elezen came to Coerthas to claim it as their own, how the first war against the dragons began for their territory. The battle would have continued until one side ceased to be, had it not been for a woman, Shiva. A woman who tried to do what they were now, parley with the dragons. She learned that they were not the mindless monsters their people were led to believe, and grew to love the great wyrm Hraesvelgr. Yet their love was not meant to be, as he was immortal, and she very mortal. Thus he consumed her so their spirits were linked forever. This tale spread, and the war ceased once news of their joining reached them. And they entered a period of peace and built a nation for both men and dragons. Yet it only lasted for 200 years. Man found out that the Eye of the dragons gave them their longevity, so a bound of knights decided to take what they wanted by force. As Iceheart finished, Lucy was at a loss for words at the tale. Was that truly what had happened?

“Nidhogg – he who now stands poised to unleash his wyrmlings upon Ishgard – was the great dragon who lost an eye to Elezen treachery.” Iceheart finished, Lucy looking up to her again. “And until he prises it from the hands of the traitors’ progeny, no amount of conciliatory words will stay his fury.” The last sentence gave the Warrior pause, her gaze moving over to Estinien. Who seemed to have the same thoughts as her.

“You are wrong, Lady Iceheart.” Estinien said, the heretic Elezen glaring at her. “Lest you misunderstand, I do not doubt your vision of the past – ‘tis true that Nidhogg greatly desired to reclaim the Eye. Indeed, it was for that very reason that I kept it with me as I roamed the land, attempting to draw him away from the city.”

“Back when we first met.” Lucy added, the dragoon nodding to her. As he did, he reached to his pouch and pulled out the Eye, still radiating with the malicious aether as when she first saw it. Alphinaud gasped next to her, moving closer to get a better look. Lucy instinctively took a hold of his sleeve, not to stop him entirely but to give him a warning. She has seen what the Eye could do and seeing it in Estinien’s hands didn’t make her feel entirely at ease.

“Until recently, Nidhogg seemed unable to resist its allure, and pursued me relentlessly. Needless to say, that is no longer the case. Now, it would seem he has fixed his attention on Ishgard itself, though he knows full well the Eye does not reside there.” The dragoon explained, Iceheart crossing her arms as she gazed at him.

“You believe he targets the capital for another reason…?” She asked, Estinien moving the Eye closer to his face.

“I believe reason has all but left him. Through the Eye, I feel much of what Nidhogg feels, and the dragon’s thirst for vengeance will not be quenched by aught less than a sea of blood.” Lucy watched carefully as Estinien put the eye away, the dragoon looking in her direction. Though she couldn’t see his eyes through his helmet, he could see her expression clearly. And was most likely very aware of what had her on edge.

“If Nidhogg is indeed lost to reason, might we not seek an audience with Hraesvelgr instead?” Alphinaud speculated, Lucy looking towards him. True, speaking with Nidhogg would lead to battle no matter what. So maybe this other wyrm could be a better option. “He has thus far shown no inclination to aid in the invasion of Ishgard and may yet welcome our efforts to broker a peace.”

“You still believe that a peaceable solution can be found?” Iceheart scoffed, Lucy nodding in agreement with Alphinaud.

“At the very least, we should try. Fighting bloodlust with bloodlust will create an unbreakable cycle. Even just the attempt could have some meaning for ending this war.” She said, Iceheart looking at her. She let out a small sigh, lowering her arms.

“Very well. I will take you to him.” She said, gazing up to the sky. “Our road will lead us to Dravania, the homeland of dragonkind. There we shall ascend unto the clouds, where Hraesvelgr resides…” She said, the four of them preparing to continue their journey. Lucy felt a sudden throbbing came from her chest that forced her to a stop, clenching her chest. It wasn’t pain, but it was a sensation she hadn’t felt in a long time some time. Before she knew it, her mind was in a black abyss, a weak blue circle underneath her and a line leading to one of the faded crystals. She hadn’t seen this space since Midgardsormr stole her connection to Hydaelyn. The blue crystal, the first one she ever found back in Middle La Noscea, began to light up. The line grew brighter and brighter as its power was slowly restored. And just as soon as she was in the space, she was back in the western highlands. The throbbing was still present and she felt slightly disoriented. What was that? Was her gift from Hydaelyn returning to her despite being ripped from her before?

“Is aught amiss, my friend?” Alphinaud’s voice pulled her from her thoughts, his expression full of concern. “I sense the many battles are beginning to take their toll. Rest awhile. And should you lose sight of us – Dravania lies beyond the mountains to the west.” Lucy exhaled and straightened herself up, shaking her head.

“I’m fine, truly. And I’d feel better going together with you than staying behind.” She said, Alphinaud looking at her for a moment before nodding. The two walked together as they made their way to catch up with Estinien and Iceheart, the dragoon giving her a quick look.

“Be on you guard, Warrior of Light. With the mistress of heretics as our guide, we may yet find that we are being led to our graves.” He warned her. Lucy gave a short nod in response, though she didn’t feel the need to be overly cautious as he was. She truly believed Iceheart wanted to end this war peacefully if she could. They looked over to Iceheart as she approached them, Alphinaud looking up to her as well.

“You are Lucy, yes? Pray address me as ‘Ysayle’ if you wish.” She asked, Lucy nodding though felt slightly confused. She had been told her name before, though it was nice that she had a better reason to address her by her name. “…’Tis passing strange, is it not, that fate should bring us together thus. Never did I think to walk alongside the Warrior of Light. …But history is full of such unexpected alliances. Shall we make our way into Dravania, then?” The Warrior nodded, Ysayle leading the way. “The chill of the western highlands is unrelenting, and I would sooner be under the sheltering canopy of the Chocobo Forest.” Estinien followed close behind her, Lucy following after as Alphinaud walked next to her, his pace slow. She looked back at him and tilted her head, the Scion looking up at her.

“We journey to the homeland of dragons, Lucy. The scholar within me burns to see the sights I have but read about… as does the child within me, I confess.” Alphinaud said, Lucy nodding. She felt excited as well, a whole new area for her to explore and learn. The four departed from the snow of western Coerthas and prepared to step into the Dravanian Forelands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Beneath the Forest Trees to the Peak of a Dragon Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four travelers have left the frozen terrain to western Coerthas and have arrived at the Dravanian Forelands, the homeland to the dragons. The Warrior of Light is faced with not only dragons in this new land, but a new foe that she has never faced, yet has had several experience fighting against before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week and another chapter. Hope you all enjoy :)

They entered into what Ysayle called the Chocobo Forest, the cold frost of western Coerthas seeming completely unthinkable as they stood under the lush trees. As they walked a few more yalms in, the Warrior noticed several chocobos running around – no reins or saddles on them. It was a bit weird seeing one without the equipment, yet she could tell these birds were not tamed. Alphinaud looked around in curiosity as well, though neither Scion strayed too far from the other two.

“This forest was mentioned in the pages of the _New Eorzean Geographic_. As I recall, the author advised travelers to give the local chocobos a wide berth. According to her, they can be _remarkably_ aggressive…” He said, Lucy letting out a small laugh. Alphinaud sounded like an excited kid going to a playpark. Except it’s visiting the lands he had only been able to read about before now. In a way, Lucy was glad. It was nice to see him act a bit more like his age rather than someone twice as old. As they approached the other two Elezen, Lucy noticed that Estinien had his eyes fixed on the sky, looking past the trees as the two joined up with them.

“Do you sense them, Lucy?” he asked, the Warrior looking at him. “A gathering of dragons, to the west…” She looked up to the sky, trying to sense what Estinien did. There was something in the west, though she couldn’t tell if it was dragons or not. Ysayle said nothing of the dragoon’s words, walking in front of them to get their attention.

“We now stand on the threshold of Dravania. The path to Sohm Al will take us far to the west, beyond the embrace of the forest’s branches. It will be a long and demanding journey. Might I suggest that we take our rest at the village up ahead, and see that we are properly provisioned?” She suggested, Lucy surprised to hear that there were people living in this forest.

“There is a village here? But I though these lands the sole domain of dragonkind. Why would anyone choose to live in so perilous a place?” Alphinaud asked, Ysayle looking at him as she answered.

“The wild chocobos.” She explained. “Tailfeather was built by hunters who make their living capturing and selling the beasts. Their leader, Marcechamp, is an acquaintance of mine. Being a gregarious sort, he will no doubt welcome our arrival. And he will also possess more recent knowledge of the road we seek to travel.” The Au’ra nodded. Any information they could get was helpful, even as Ysayle as their guide. As she has spent her more recent days within the region of Coerthas. “I trust there are no objections?”

“Only to this ceaseless chatter. If we are to meet this acquaintance of yours, let us do it before Ishgard burns.” Estinien said, his tone harsh. Ysayle narrowed her eyes at the man, Lucy already sensing deep hostility between them. She gave a small look to Alphinaud and he seemed just as worried as she was about their conversation yet neither said a thing. It was to be expected, a well renowned dragonslayer and the one who led a horde of dragons into Ishgard weren’t going to see eye to eye.

“Let us pray they do not do anything rash towards each other on the road ahead.” Alphinaud said quietly as the four followed the path into the small encampment of Tailfeather. Most of the people that she saw right of the bat were dressed for hunting or were merchants. There was even a chocobo asleep in a cage near the entrance.

“This way.” Ysayle said as she led them to the other side of the encampment and entered the first house after they crossed the bridge. There were four bunk beds as soon as they entered, and a man that sat by a table not too far from the entrance. As they entered he looked up at them and his face lit up.

“Well, tan my hade an’ call me leatherface, we have _visitors_!” He exclaimed, looking over all of them. Once he saw Ysayle he got up and had a smile that Lucy would compare to a father who just saw his child again. “Oho, an’ if it ain’t the lovely Ysayle! It’s been too long, girl!”

“That is has, Marcechamp. That it has.” Ysayle said, a soft smile on her face as well. Estinien moved over and leaned against the wall, keeping an eye on all of them but not saying a word. “My companions and I are on a pilgrimage to Sohm Al. Might we stay in Tailfeather awhile, and prepare for the next leg of our journey?”

“Of course, of course, stay as long as you like!” He offered, Lucy giving a small bow in gratitude. When she looked up again, she saw that Marcechamp’s expression shifted ever so slightly. “In fact, I wouldn’t suggest leavin’ the forest at all. The dragons’ve been absolutely bleedin’ _murderous_ of late.”

“Forgive me, sir, but I am not sure I understand. Do the dragons not bother you here in the forest?” Alphinaud asked, and the Warrior could already tell he was excited about learning of the traditions and cultures of this place.

“Bother us? Did Ysayle not explain things to you, boy?” He asked first, Alphinaud shaking his head slightly. “You’ve seen them towerin’ caelumtrees all about, haven’t you? If you were flyin’ above the canopy, you’d barely be able to see the ground. An’ as you’d expect, the local wildlife’s canny enough to stay hidden beneath the leaves – which is why the dragons do their huntin’ elsewhere, an’ we can do ours in peace.” That made sense. It also explains why they would leave their homeland and fly around Coerthas when they’re not trying to kill Ishgardians.

“…I see. Thank you for the explanation.” Alphinaud said gratefully.

“You’re welcome.” Marcechamp said as he turned his attention to Ysayle again. “Now, I know it won’t stop Ysayle here, but dragons ain’t the only things you’ll need to keep an eye out for. Especially if you’re set on headin’ west…”

“Are there other threats than the dragons in this forest?” Lucy asked, Marcechamp nodding. The Au’ra tilted her head slightly as she tried to think what else might be here, aside from the wildlife.

“I daresay you’re wonderin’ what could possibly be worse than dragons, eh? Well, I’ll tell you: the bloody Gnath.” Marcechamp continued, Ysayle’s eyes widening while the other three looked confused. “They’re what you might get if you crossed an antling with a megalocrab an’ taught the thing how to walk on two legs.” Lucy’s eyes narrowed slightly when he explained, the first thing coming to her mind being a beast tribe. “They never used to stay far from their hives out of fear of the dragons, but they’ve gotten a lot more aggressive of late, sendin’ out war parties for malms in all directions. They’ve taken to harassin’ the Dravanians in their own lairs, if you can believe it.”

“Why would they wish to start a war with the dragons?” Alphinaud asked, speculating out loud to himself. It did seem odd, though the Scions were more than familiar with beast tribes’ sudden surge in violence due to a primal’s influence.

“An’ when they venture into the forest – which is more an’ more, by the way – they certainly ain’t afraid to come after my lot. I can only imagine how much worse it’d be closer to the Gnath’s home territory…” Marcechamp finished, Ysayle thinking for herself. “Well, feel free to stay as long as you need to. I’m headin’ out to talk to my men.” Marcechamp got up and left the house, leaving the four of them alone.

“’Twould seem that much has changed in Dravania. The Gnath were not wont to cause such strife when I lived here.” Ysayle said absent-mindedly, the youngest Elezen looking up at her.

“You live here? In Dravania?” He asked, Ysayle nodding.

“’Twas in the time following the Calamity. My family was dead, my home was gone, and I had fled from the bitter cold into these lands. I knew not the paths of the forest then, and wandered out from under the protection of its boughs. That was when I chanced upon Hraesvelgr. He had descended from his mountain lair to hunt for food. My exhausted mind could not contend with the sight of the majestic wyrm – nor the vision of the past his presence visited upon me.” She explained, Lucy recalling when the Echo showed her the events that took place in Carteneau, when Dalamund was falling from the sky. It had been so overwhelming she had passed out and was carried to the inn in Limsa Lominsa. “Thankfully, Marcechamp found my unconscious form at the edge of the trees, and nursed me back to health. And in Tailfeather I remained for some time.”

“…Hence your familiarity with the locals.” Alphinaud concluded. “But I interrupted you – you were saying these Gnath were once a peaceful people?”

“’Peaceful’ would not be the most fitting description. They are a fiercely territorial tribe, and any who intrude upon their domain are attacked without hesitation or quarter.” She explained, which made sense. Lucy knew that the other beast tribes were also territorial, and with the tribes in Limsa Lominsa they were merely protecting their lands when they summoned their primals. “Outside of the borders of their homeland, however, they were rarely hostile. Indeed, we were even able to trade with them on occasion.”

“They have changed then. What of it?” Estinien interrupted, all of them looking to him. “We have not the time to creep through the underbrush on some roundabout route. I say we make straight for Sohm Al and crush any unruly insect we meet underfoot.”

“While I disagree with your sentiment, going directly to our destination is the best course of action.” Lucy agreed, Estinien nodding. “But we should take Marcechamp up on his offer and get some rest. We’re low on provisions and haven’t rested properly since we set out.”

“You mean we will rest while you run around and do errands.” Estinien commented, a sly smile on his face. “But you have a point. ‘Twould be unwise to head out into unknown territory not sufficiently rested.”

“Then let us stay here for a time.” Ysayle said, both her and Estinien leaving the house as Alphinaud and Lucy stayed for a few moments longer.

“Are you truly going to run errands? As Estinien said?” The Elezen asked, the Warrior looking at him. His expression was full of concern, most likely worried that she might be pushing herself like she had before.

“I’ll make sure to get some rest as well, but I think helping the hunters here will also help me get a better idea of the lay of the land. As Estinien said, we’re completely in the unknown, and having even the tiniest of idea of what we can expect is going to help.” She told him, though Alphinaud still didn’t seem entirely convinced. “Don’t worry. I won’t push myself too much. I collapsed on the airship because of everything that happened during our first few weeks in Ishgard. Honestly, the thing that really sucked out my energy was the fear of losing you and Tataru.”

“Still, make sure you take care of yourself. If something happened to you…” He trailed off and looked at the ground, seeming frustrated. “I would say that I could come with you, but ‘twould merely be a bother to you. You are more than capable of traveling alone.”

“It’s not because you’re not capable I would decline.” Lucy quickly corrected, the Elezen looking up at her. “I know you tried as well, and that you didn’t really rest as much as you probably should have back at the Convictory.”

“So you wish for me to just stay here and get some proper rest.” Alphinaud finished, the Au’ra nodding as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“That, and learn a bit more about how things work within the camp. That way, we’re killing two birds with one stone; I learn about the forest and you learn about the people living in it.” She said, a smile on her face. “It would put me at great ease if you just relaxed, Alphinaud. I’m experienced at traveling and I know when I’ve hit my limits. Normally.”

“Very well.” He relented, though he still seemed hesitant. “But _please_ promise me that you will be careful.”

“I will. I promise.” She said, moving her hand off his shoulder as the two left the house, Lucy looking for Marcechamp to hear if there was anything they needed help with.

Lucy had begun to really enjoy her exploration of Dravania. The lush forest reminded her of Gridania, but the hunters and animals made it seem more alive. And learning their traditions and rules for hunting chocobos had been interesting. One such rules is that they don’t take chocobos who are brooding, no matter what. It was interesting to learn about how they actually work. She had spent a few days helping out around the camp and learning the lay of the land, taking her time to truly find some of the best ways she could go to arrive at her destination. She had also changed to her bow, wearing a tabard set in soot black. She was a practiced bard, though she always felt a bit awkward playing songs for people when they asked her out of nowhere. Which had happened a few times during her errands. But she did like playing for herself or just plucking at her harp to calm herself. And whenever she was in a fight, playing music was never a difficult ask.

Lucy returned to the camp after running her last errand and spoke with one of the hunters called Loupard, Estinien, Ysayle and Alphinaud standing by the Aetheryte as she entered. After speaking to the hunter, she moved towards her companions and gave them a nod.

“You have been quite busy. Many of the hunters have spoken highly of you.” Ysayle said, a smile on her face. “You truly wish to help no matter who it is.”

“I see no reason not to. Besides, it gives me experience and allows me to explore.” Lucy said, Estinien crossing his arms.

“If you are done being an errand girl, we should head out before the horde moves.” He said, the Warrior nodding as the tightened the strap that held her bow. 

“Let us first follow the trail west out of the forest then, and make for the statue of the Stained One. From there, we should have a fair view on the road that leads to Sohm Al. Shall we…?” Ysayle explained, Lucy walking along with her as she knew part of the way. As they traveled up the path, they were attacked by the Gnath, as Marcechamp had warned them of. Lucy was surprised that she hadn’t actually seen any of them while she was exploring on her own, though she rarely stuck to the path when she did. The beasts were like how Marcechamp had described, wielding something the Warrior thought was a gun of some kind. One that had a longer range that the one she was used to using as a machinist. But it didn’t outrange her bow. They came at them several times as they made their way along the path, pushing them to fight back on several occasions.

“Should we chance to meet Marcechamp again, remind me to thank him.” Alphinaud said as they came up to a fallen statue. “Had he not warned us to expect the Gnath, I doubt we would be standing here.” As they came up to the statue, the two Scions looked over it, Alphinaud’s eyes narrowing as he looked at the architecture. “…Amid ruins that I would tentatively describe as Ishgardian…? The style, if not quite identical, betrays a definite resemblance…” The Au’ra looked closer at the statue, and she had to agree. It did resemble Ishgardian architecture.

“You have a scholar’s eye, Master Alphinaud.” Ysayle said, the two looking at her. “This structure is, in fact, over a thousand years old. It is a remnant of the age when our ancestors and dragonkind lived together in peace.” As she finished, Estinien let out a puff of air in anger.

“You claim this as evidence of our harmonious past? I was taught that these buildings were constructed by heretics, in honor of your Dravanian masters. This rubble inspires no such awe in me…” He said, Ysayle turning towards him with anger in her eyes.

“Stubborn fool. How desperately you cling to the false teachings of your beloved Holy See!” She retorted, Estinien looking to her and Lucy could practically see the scowl under his helmet.

“Enough! Both of you! You threaten the success of our mission with this incessant squabbling!” Alphinaud tried, though it didn’t seem to really listen to him. He turned to her with a pleading look in his eyes. “Lucy, pray reason with these two.” Lucy closed her eyes for a moment and sighed, trying to think of what to say.

“Set aside your differences for now. We’re trying to stop a war.” She said, both looking at her with a little less anger.

“Quite!” Alphinaud added, looking back at the other two Elezen. “Lest you forget, our goal is to prevent a war which will claim the lives of Dravanians and Ishgardians alike. If we are to accomplish this, you _must_ learn to tolerate each other’s presence.” He looked back at her with a little more confidence than before. “Trust in Lucy’s gift – in time, the secrets of history will be brought to light, let that be enough, Estinien.” The Warrior froze when Alphinaud finished speaking. He didn’t know she had lost the Echo… Even though one of the crystals seemed to come back to life, she wasn’t sure if that meant she had the Echo’s blessings again. None of them seemed to notice her reaction, Estinien merely letting out a huff.

“You would have me keep my counsel until Lucy’s visions confirm the truth? Very well. But bait me not.” He said, Ysayle nodding with a confident gleam in her eyes.

“Our meeting with Hraesvelgr will likely provide the catalyst Lucy’s gift requires – as it did mine. Let us press on. Spy you three the great towers to the west? Ishgardians know them as Anyx Trine. The places serves as a roost for Hraesvelgr’s lesser kindred.” The three looked to the west, towers emerging from the ground as Ysayle stated. “If we are to reach to peak of Sohm Al, then we must first beseech these dragons to open the way. But do not be disheartened – the one who leads them is a friend. Of rather more concern is the disposition of the Gnath. Let us survey the approach to the towers, and see if the path is clear.” All of them nodded as Ysayle led the way, Lucy walking a bit behind along with Alphinaud.

“Dragons in the sky, and Gnath upon the ground…” He muttered, the Warrior looking towards him. “One must needs sprout eyes on the back of one’s head to survive this land!”

“It’s not easy, that’s for sure.” Lucy commented, though her mind was elsewhere. They were now relying on her gift of the Echo on whether they would believe Ysayle’s tale or not. But she didn’t have it anymore. What would they think if they learned she had lost it? What would _Alphinaud_ think, knowing she had gone several moons without it?

“Is aught amiss, my friend? You seem downtrodden.” The Elezen asked, Lucy looking to the ground. What was she supposed to say? She couldn’t tell him the truth. “Lucy?”

“Nothing, just thinking is all. I’m fine.” She said, trying to give him a smile in confidence. But it seem it didn’t reach her eyes, as Alphinaud’s expression became more concerned. “It’s not important right now. We should make sure we don’t fall too far behind Ysayle and Estinien.” She tried again, hoping he would at least drop it for now. Her fellow Scions seemed unconvinced, yet still nodded to her.

“Very well, but pray tell me if there is aught I can do to help.” He added, Lucy nodding as she smiled softly at him, a genuine smile. She didn’t want to trouble her friend, but hearing him care for her was a relief. Though she couldn’t understand why. He had expressed his worry for her on multiple occasions now. It shouldn’t be eliciting such a reaction from her every time. The road towards the path up Anyx Trine was relatively calm, the four of them avoiding the other beasts that would approach them and were able to swiftly make their way to their destination. As they came up, however, they could immediately see the Gnath’s walking along the path they were heading for.

“’Tis as I feared: the road ahead is teeming with Gnath soldiers.” Ysayle said, a sadness in her tone.

“Marcechamp did not exaggerate, then. These beastmen have grown brazen indeed if they would threaten the dragons so openly.” Alphinaud said, looking up the path. “These Gnath are fast becoming a nuisance. They seem to plague our every step. Do they intend to assault the lair itself…?”

“I pray they do not… Mighty though my Dravanian friends are, they are yet vulnerable to the Gnath’s muskets.” Ysayle said, looking back up the path. “There is no route save the one before us. Should the beastmen offer battle, we have no choice but to accept.”

“Hmph. ‘Twould seem the enemy of mine enemy is _also_ mine enemy.” Estinien muttered, Lucy facing him.

“Or you’re thinking of the wrong party as your main enemy.” She told him, and she could already tell he was ready to lash out at her. “All I’m saying is that you should be more open to the idea that the truth isn’t what you have been told. It’s not the first time that’s happened in my experience, and it certainly won’t be the last.” The dragoon held his tongue and merely followed after Ysayle and Alphinaud, Lucy keeping her hand close to her bow. The Gnath were relentless as they made their way up, Lucy almost thinking that they territory couldn’t have been too far from here with how many were attacking them. And most of them had tried to get them from hidden areas, the two strongest fighters of the group catching them immediately and taking them out. They certainly didn’t make it up there unscathed, Alphinaud treating their injuries as they continued up and Lucy playing her harp to make them stronger. Yet he healed them as soon as they got even a scratch, so he was healing almost all the time.

“You should wait a bit before healing us again. You’ll overexert yourself in no time if you keep this up.” Lucy told him as they were closing in on the towers. She didn’t see any Gnath in the immediate area, but she knew better than to assume they were gone. Alphinaud was having trouble catching his breath and was falling behind, already exhausted from the amount of healing spells he had to cast in such a short amount of time.

“I am fine. I cannot allow you to carry me throughout this entire journey.” He said simply, Lucy stopping in front of him so he couldn’t walk. “Lucy-“

“Overexerting oneself when using spells is the fastest way to get themselves killed, Alphinaud. You know this as well as I do.” She told him simply, a sharp glare in her eyes. She wasn’t going to let him push himself like this. “You aren’t holding us back, nor forcing us to carry you. I can guarantee that if you hadn’t been with us during most of our travels so far, we would be a lot worse off.” The Elezen looked up at her for a few moments before he looked to the ground, letting out a small sigh.

“Very well, I will hold back a little.” He relented, Lucy smiling. “Thank you for your concern, friend.”

“Don’t mention it. It’s what friends are supposed to do.” She added, both of them walking again.

“And yet you still will not allow me to help you with other matters.” He muttered softly, the Au’ra barely able to hear him and felt guilt flowing through her chest. She was being unfair and she knew it. Yet she couldn’t help herself. She cared for Alphinaud’s well-being, and didn’t want his opinion of her to change. Just telling him and Estinien of her upbringing was nerve-wracking enough. Telling him that his faith in her gift was useless would be far too difficult. But not telling him when he was trying to help wasn’t kind either. Especially when she was making him take her advice and telling her of his troubles.

“I promise that it’s nothing of importance. And once we have some time after this is over, I will tell you. You have my word.” She promised, Alphinaud looking up at her. He gave her a smile and nod, sealing the promise as they came up to the stairs of Anyx Trine. The size of the tower was much larger up close, Lucy couldn’t barely see the top as they approached.

“The scale of this structure is nothing short of astounding… But that is only to be expected, I suppose, given the size of its occupants.” Alphinaud commented, Lucy nodding as Ysayle looked on.

“I take no pleasure in killing the Gnath. ‘Twas to _avoid_ bloodshed that I agreed to join you on this journey.” She said, Lucy looking at her. While it was true that their purpose for traveling this far was for an act of parley, that didn’t meant their path wouldn’t be met with blood and fighting. And it seems Ysayle was aware of this as well. “…Well, it cannot be helped. We may proceed into the courtyard together – but leave the task of hailing its occupants to me.” She looked away from the Scion and glared directly at Estinien. “And _keep your lance on your back_, dragoon.”

“On my word to the Warrior of Light, I shall start no fight…only _finish_ it.” Estinien responded, Lucy at least relieved he intended to keep his word that he promised her and Alphinaud.

“You truly are beyond salvation. Come, then…” Ysayle grunted, leading them into the courtyard. As they approached, the sound of wings beating above them caught the Warrior’s attention. It was faint, and it didn’t seem to be coming towards them. Ysayle walked ahead of them, looking up towards the tower. “Vidofnir!” She called out, the beating wings Lucy had heard coming towards them.

“A greater dragon approaches…” Estinien said, Alphinaud looking over to him in warning before all three of them looked to the dragon that landed before them. Lucy could compare its size to Svara, a dragon she had to fight back by the Steel Vigil as it threatened to destroy the encampment.

“Ah, ‘tis thee, Little One.” The dragon spoke, the voice sounding like a female. “From above, I did mistake thee for a Gnath. ‘Tis well I chanced to look again, or thou wouldst now be ash.”

“By the Twelve…” Alphinaud said in disbelief, his voice so quiet Lucy could barely register he had spoken. This was the first time he had seen a large dragon up close, as he didn’t fight on the Steps of Faith along with her at the time.

“Dear Vidofnir…how I have missed you. Would that I had come sooner…and not out of ire necessity.” Ysayle greeted, The dragon looking to the Elezen woman.

“Thou art troubled. Speak, that I might know thy plight.” Vidofnir asked, Ysayle explaining everything that has happened, and the reason for their journey to their homeland. When she had finished, Vidofnir seemed skeptical. “Though wouldst have Father admonish his brood-brother?”

“I would end this war without further bloodshed.” Ysayle said simply, Vidofnir moving her gaze from her to the dragoon that stood behind her.

“How am I to believe thee, Little One… when thine own companion beareth Nidhogg’s stolen eye!?” She said, roaring at the Azure Dragoon. Lucy was about to explain the reason for it, but Estinien moved forward and spoke instead, making things worse.

“Have care, dragon… or I shall gouge our one of yours.”

“Estinien, that is enough!” Lucy growled at him, Alphinaud also looking carefully at Vidofnir.

“You forget yourself, ser! We are here on a mission of peace!” Ysayle added, Vidofnir looking at them.

“My sire’s will forbiddeth me from inviting discord to our home… ‘Tis for this reason, and no other, that thou still drawest breath, knight.” She warned him, Lucy letting out a small sigh of relief. They hadn’t lost their chance…yet.

“Vidofnir, please – we must be allowed to convey our intentions to Hraesvelgr in person, with words of our own choosing.” Ysayle pleaded, the dragon looking back at her. “Grant us this favor, and open the way to Sohm Al!” Vidofnir took a moment to answer, her voice calmer and softer as she spoke to her friend.

“Thou has ever been welcome, Little One. …But I cannot grant thy wish. I am bound to remain here, and protect my kin from the Gnath’s’ god.” Lucy’s eyes widen as Vidofnir finished. She didn’t mean…

“The Gnath have summoned a primal?!” Ysayle asked, Alphinaud pulling slightly on Lucy’s sleeve to make her look at him. The two shared a look, no words needing to be spoken as they nodded. The youngest Elezen stepped forward and stood next to Ysayle.

“Pray excuse my forwardness, but if we were to eliminate the threat to your territory, would you consent to Lady Ysayle’s request?” He asked, gaining a laugh from Vidofnir.

“Dost thou imagine thyself equal to the task – to succeed where dragons have failed?” She looked over them before she spoke again. “’Tis beyond thee, mortal. But thou art welcome to try, nonetheless. Only know that idle promises shall avail thee naught!” With those words, Vidofnir took to the sky, the four looking on as she disappeared from view.

“It would seem we have no choice but to make good on Alphinaud’s offer. Why must our every bid for peace breed yet more war?” Ysayle said, Lucy walking over to her.

“A primal will drain this land of its aether and effectively make it uninhabitable to the hunters who call it home if we don’t take care of it.” She reminded Ysayle, the Elezen looking at her before she looked to the ground.

“I know this.” Was all she answered. “The Gnath have summoned their god… And thus the mystery of their newfound belligerence laid to rest.”

“Are you not glad, Lady Iceheart?” Estinien added, all of them looking to him. “I though you would applaud them for summoning a primal to further their own ends. After all… _you did_.”

“I did not reach out to Saint Shiva to further mine own ends! I desired her strength only to forge anew the peace between man and dragon!” She yelled back at him, the anger they both showed earlier back in full force. “But what a fool I am to speak of peace to you – a bloodthirsty savage who murders without thought or compunction!”

“Enough! Enough, I say!” Alphinaud yelled, both Elezen looking to him. “If the Gnath have truly brought forth their deity from the aether, we must face it together or watch our hopes fall apart! All now rests upon this primals defeat.” He told them, Lucy nodding as the two merely grunted.

“By the Fury… Must we now defeat a primal, that we might treat with a wyrm?” Estinien complained, looking over to Lucy. “I do being to see how you gained your reputation for surmounting the insurmountable…” Lucy merely nodded at him as Alphinaud thought.

“…But ere we think of confronting it, we must first study its origins. What is the nature of this god? What manner of faith sustains its existence?” He speculated, Lucy crossing her arms. True, they knew nothing about this deity. Not even a name.

“…My apologies. You are right, of course. Let us return to Tailfeather and consult with Marcechamp – he knows more of the Gnath and their culture than most.” Ysayle said, the four preparing to walk back to Tailfeather. Though Alphinaud hung back a little, looking at Lucy. The Warrior turned to face him, tilting her head.

“Once more a primal rears its head, and once more the task of slaying it falls to you.” He said, Lucy nodding as his eyes were hidden behind his bangs. “Would that I, too, possessed the Echo…”

“I feel better knowing you don’t. Then I know you’re safe.” She told him, Alphinaud looking up at her. His eyes were slightly watery, and she could already tell what was bothering him. “This isn’t the same as before, Alphinaud. You aren’t just throwing me into a fire without a care for my well-being and only the success of the mission being important. The fact that you’re thinking this proves that.”

“Still…” He started, shaking his head as he took a deep breath. “Now is not the time to think of such. We must needs head for Tailfeather as fast as we can. The longer the primal exists, the more danger the land is in.” Lucy nodded as they jogged to catch up to their companions, both Elezens looking ready to tear at each other even now. This was going to be a long journey…

Marcechamp helped them get into contact with a separate group of the Gnath that were outside of the main hive. Lucy believed that more than the others did, having helped several beast tribes that are separate from the main groups that people associate with the name. They had to gather some resources; landtrap nectar, caelumtrees fruits and young nanka flesh. They divided between the four of them, and met up afterwards and prepared their items where Marcechamp informed them and waited for the Gnath to show. Both Alphinaud and Estinien grew quite impatient, but after some time three Gnaths came up to them. Lucy could tell they were slightly different from the ones they had fought up to Anyx Trine, most notably the different colored cloaks. The other three were put off at first by their seemingly complete opposite behavior from the Gnaths they had encountered, yet the Warrior had expected as much. She was no stranger to working with fractions of the beast tribes in all of the other city-states, as not all of them were driven to do their primal’s bidding. As they entered their camp, they called themselves the Vath, the Nonmind. The Storyteller explained that the Onemind, the Gnath they had fought, had summoned their primal with some advice from black-robed men – the Ascians – and make the entirety Dravania their home. This was different from the beast tribes before, who summoned their primals for protection. They had summoned it in order to expand their own territory, not because they were threatened.

“I call upon the power of a primal for the greater good… conscious all the while that I do so at grave cost to the land.” Ysayle spoke after hearing the Storyteller speak his part. “I reason that it is a necessary evil, and willingly shoulder the burden of my sin.”

“In order words, you consider it justifiable.” Lucy muttered, though the Elezen women heard her.

“In suggesting that such crimes be justified, you may argue that I presume too much – but you must surely see that I am aware of the magnitude of my transgressions.” She retorted, the Warrior staying silent. “Not so the Gnath. They summon their deity for no greater purpose that to expand their dominion.”

“To a Scion of the Seventh Dawn – one sworn to eliminate the primal threat – the distinction you draw is questionable at best.” Alphinaud commented. “But the fact remains that my own grandfather risked unleashing the power of the Twelve in an attempt to prevent th Calamity. Thus, while I may not condone your actions, I at least understand them.” The Au’ra had to agree. Especially considering that, by doing just that, Louisoix himself became the primal Phoenix. Though, only she, Alphinaud and his twin sister Alisaie was aware of that fact. “_Not so the Gnath_, as you rightly put it. If they truly seek naught but territorial gain, I can only conclude that they are ignorant of the ruinous consequences of their god’s insatiable appetite. The longer the primal is suffered to exist, the greater the suffering it will cause. It must be destroyed.”

“How lightly you propose the destruction of this god, Master Alphinaud – a being of whom we know naught.” Estinien interrupted, all three of them looking to him. “Has it occurred to you that you may be sending the Warrior of Light to her death?” Lucy’s eyes widen as she looked over to her Elezen companion, and she could tell – even without seeing his face – the horrific images Estinien’s comment must have inflicted.

“No, I-“ He stopped himself, letting out a sigh and moved his gaze to the ground. “…You have the right of it, Estinien. ‘Twould seem it is I who am guilty of presuming too much.” He moved to face Lucy entirely, and the wetness she saw in his eyes made her heart break. “Pray forgive me, Lucy.” The Warrior merely shook her head and gave him a smile.

“Wait, Lucy need not face this foe alone.” Ysayle said, the Au’ra looking at her. “Like her, I am blessed with the Echo’s protection, and may do battle without fear of primal influence. Let _me_ bear this burden.” Lucy wasn’t sure where this was going, but nodded all the same. As Estinien said, they had no idea what kind of being this primal was, and having even a small assistance would be helpful.

“Ha! Do you truly imagine yourself a second Warrior of Light? Remind me: how many primals have you faced, my lady?” Estinien asked, Ysayle glaring at him. “Not that it matters – we know not where this god resides, or how to challenge it. Unless you mean to pray until it appears?” The Warrior crossed her arms, trying to think of where the Onemind had their lair. If previous primal encounters had taught her anything, it was that entering their territory was the most likely way to find the primal.

“Let us speak with the Vath, and learn how best to secure an audience with their deity.” Alphinaud said, all of them agreeing as they split. “In this, at least, I may be of some assistance.” The Au’ra looked over as Alphinaud practically ran over to the nearest Vath to speak with them.

“Alphinaud…” She said quietly, placing her hand on her chest. Seeing him like this made her worry more for him than the fact that she would be facing an opponent she knew nothing about. While she wished she could talk to him, she knew it had to wait until this was taken care of. She was slightly concerned that with her losing the power of the Echo, she also lost her immunity towards primals. But she fought against Ifrit with only one, so she had to believe that her protection, at least, as still present.

The Storyteller told her that if they offered themselves as sacrifice to the Gnath, they would be brought before their primal. While not optimal, it was the same thing that happened the first time she faced against Ifrit. To think that, back then, she barely knew what a primal was. Yet that was the only approach they were able to come up with. Alphinaud had learnt much of the nature of the Onemind, but as the Vath told them, if one Gnath is alerted to their presence then the whole hive is alerted.

“We have little other choice.” Lucy said, Ysayle nodding. Yet Alphinaud looked more stressed than the Warrior had ever seen him.

“Forgive me, but let us be clear about what it is that you propose. You mean to say that you would deliberately provoke the Gnath, surrender yourself into what might generously be termed their ‘custody’, and then wait until their god arrives to _claim you soul_?” He asked, Ysayle giving him a firm nod.

“Aye, that fairly well describes my plan.” The Elezen woman looked towards the Au’ra as she continued. “You will join me in this endeavor, will you not, Lucy? Judging by the great risks you took to prevent the summoning of Saint Shiva, you are not a woman to err on the side of caution.”

“Of course. There’s little choice in how to approach the Gnath and gain audience with their god.” Lucy said, Estinien letting out a sigh.

“…Would that I could fight at your side, Warrior of Light. But the power of the dragon is no protection against primal influence. Forgive me, but I must remain here with Master Alphinaud.” He said, Lucy nodding in agreement. It would be best to have few people anyway if they were going to act as prisoners.

“Then it is settled. Lucy, you and I shall challenge the guards at the entrance to the colony. Once the hive is roused, we shall feign a brief show of resistance, and then allow them to take us prisoner.” The Au’ra nodded in agreement, both preparing to head out of the Vath camp.

“Lucy, a moment?” Alphinaud said, Lucy turning to face him. He still looked concerned, perhaps even more than he had before. Estinien had gone off to hide in a corner of the camp and Ysayle was already at the exit. So none of them were nearby. “Estinien’s words stung me more than I care to admit – ‘twould seem I have begun to take your victories for granted.”

“As have many others. I didn’t take it to heart, you know.” She reassured him, the Elezen only nodding. He took a lot longer to respond that normal, Lucy waiting patiently as he looked to the ground instead of at her.

“Do be cautious, friend…” He said finally, the Warrior looking at him. This might have been the first time he was truly asking her to be careful while she went off to fight against who knows what. She smiled softly and placed a hand on his shoulder to make him look up.

“I always am.” She told him, getting a small smile in return. She could tell he was still worried, but the smile wasn’t forced. She gave him one last nod before she headed for the exit of the camp, prepared to meet the Gnath primal.

Their plan was incredibly efficient. They caused enough of a stir that a large group of Gnath soon circled them. As they agreed, neither Ysayle nor Lucy offered resistance once they came on them and were swiftly escorted into the chamber where they met the primal Ravana – Master of the Sacred Blade, Wrath of the Colony, Conqueror of the World. These were the titles given to him by the Gnath Priests as they called him forth before them. An insect humanoid being that wielded four blades birthed from flames. Once he stood before them, Ysayle stuck up a bargain with the primal – If they won against the primal, the Gnath would leave the territory of the Dravanians. If they lost, they would serve in the Gnath army until their last breath is drawn. Ysayle challenged him alone first, using the crystals present to summon Shiva right in front of Lucy. Their fight did not last long, a few minutes at most, yet it had been one of the most intense fights Lucy had borne witness to due to the aether itself. Two primals fighting against each other with everything they have, using the crystals to increase their power. Not to mention what it would do to Ysayle. The closest comparison she could make was when Garuda threatened the other beast tribes and forced them to summon their gods before being consumed by Ultima. The Warrior wanted to interfere, to make them stop in case their fight damaged the land beyond repair. Yet she couldn’t, nor was she given the chance. In mere moments, Shiva was pierced in the stomach by Ravana, and Ysayle returned to her mortal form. He left for a more fitting arena, leaving Lucy a chance to look over Ysayle and take care of her injuries as best she could. Though most of her exhaustion was due to the amount of aether that had consumed her body. The Elezen told her she would be fine, leaving the Warrior of Light to face Ravana alone.

The fight against Ravana was more than she had originally expected. The primal was a master swordsman, and having flawless control over four blades made things difficult for her and her bow. She had to be careful, making sure to not waste a single arrow and make the shots count. Yet she still prevailed, the sound of the Gnath’s hissing rewarding her as they scurried away.

“You do not disappoint, Warrior of Light.” The Warrior turned and saw Ysayle standing behind her, a soft look on her face. “Would that I had your skill in battle. …I do begin to see why so many place their faith in you.” They both looked over to where Ravana stood moments before he dissolved into aether. “For all his savagery, I do not think Ravana one to break his word. Provided the dragons do not trespass upon Gnath lands, they should have little to fear of the primals biting blades.” Lucy wasn’t entirely convinced, though there was little chance of the Gnath trying to attack the dragons without their general. At the very least, they bought some time. “We have done well, have we not? Come, let us return to Vidofnir and share these glad tidings.”

“Perhaps we should share them with our own companions first?” Lucy said, a slight smile on her lips. Ysayle returned her smile and nodded, both leaving the Gnath Hive as they made their way back to the Vath camp.

“Never since we first fought have I seen you draw upon the full extent of your power…” Ysayle spoke as they walked, the Au’ra giving the Elezen her attention. “and never from afar till this day. You were a marvel to behold, Lucy.” Lucy smiled at the compliment, her tongue forming words yet she swallowed them down. She had become accustomed to being told her fighting was impressive to look at by other warriors, so she had begun the habit of returning the compliment. Yet she didn’t wish to encourage Ysayle to summon Shiva as a weapon like she had today. And while she was capable of holding her own, the Warrior wanted to take some extra precaution on making sure Ysayle didn’t summon Shiva again. “I am sure our companions will be eager to hear of the fight… and to continue our journey.”

“I certainly know of one dragoon who would be delighted to leave the Vath camp.” Lucy teased, Ysayle sharing her laughter as the two soon arrived at the camp entrance. As soon as they entered, they saw their two companions where they had left them, Alphinaud pacing around as Estinien looked up as they approached.

“The antment’s god is fallen, then? Impressive, Warrior of Light.” He said, not greeting them properly. Lucy shrugged as Alphinaud’s head snapped up, the pure relief on his face easy for even a blind man to see.

“Lucy! Lady Ysayle! Thank the Twelve!” He exclaimed, Lucy giving a soft smile.

“The Gnath god, Lord Ravana, is no more. The Gnath will leave the Dravanian’s territory.” She told him, explaining a bit deeper about their deal.

“…’Lord Ravana’, you say? How curious that the Vath never mentioned his name…” He though, looking to the two women. “And you are quite certain he will keep his word?”

“There was honor beneath his savagery.” Ysayle stated simply, looking over at Lucy. “That we survived the encounter at all was a miracle – a miracle I must attribute to Lucy.” Lucy softly shook her head yet said no words. She didn’t really know what to say.

“Never did I doubt you, Warrior of Light…unlike some.” Estinien said, Lucy looking at him confusion. He had a mischievous smile on his face, looking right at Alphinaud as he continued. “You were gone so long that Master Alphinaud here nigh lost his wits with worry. Fretting like a maid for her sweetheart, he was!” Lucy felt her face flush at his words, and looking over at Alphinaud showed he was incredibly embarrassed by the dragoon’s choice of words.

“Estinien! Was that truly necessary!?” He asked, the dragoon letting out a laugh.

“Not truly necessary – but certainly _true_.” Alphinaud just continued to glare at the older Elezen before clearing his throat and trying his best to remain composed. Lucy felt her own face warm up as well. This was far from the first time she had gone off to fight a primal, so why was he so concerned for her safety? Maybe Estinien’s words cut a little deeper than she had initially thought, and he began fretting the worse because of it. The thought of him being so concerned for her wellbeing sent a strong warmth throughout the Au’ra’s body, which brought a small smile to her face.

“What matters is that the primal is banished, and our promise fulfilled. We should return to Vidofnir without delay. Lest you forget, this was but a means to secure an audience with the wyrm Hraesvelgr. Nidhogg’s minions will not be halted by idle chatter! Come, now – we must make every moment count!” Before the Warrior could even utter a word to him Alphinaud headed for the camp exit. She just stood there with her mouth open as she looked at his back, not sure if she wanted to not talk to him or not. The hammering of her heart against her chest didn’t help either.

“You are unkind, Estinien.” Ysayle muttered, a scolding glare in her eyes to the dragoon. “For all his experience, Alphinaud is still but a boy.” Lucy felt a sudden urge to correct her to not treat him as if he was a child. Instead she continued looked at Alphinaud’s back as he waited for them, trying to collect her thoughts. “Though he does have a point that we should move as soon as we are able. Let us make haste for Anyx Trine.” The two nodded as they made their way out of the Vath camp, Alphinaud a few steps ahead of them but still not too far for them to help him if they were suddenly attacked.

“You should have seen the boy fretting… ‘Twas a sight to behold!” Estinien said quietly to Lucy, the dragoon having a bit too much fun teasing the young Scion.

“Tease him no more. Master Alphinaud is to be applauded for his sense of responsibility. Given his years, ‘tis little wonder the burden weights heavy upon his shoulders…” Ysayle scolded again, Estinien only sighing. Yet Lucy was still having a hard time imagining it. Perhaps because it was such a stark contrast to how he was before, even though he showed concern for her on multiple occasions already, fretting in such a manner was the complete opposite. “’Tis natural for him to feel concern for his companions.”

“Then why did Lucy seemed so surprised when I said it?” Estinien retorted quietly, Lucy looking at the ground. Instead of waiting for either of them to ask her more directly she picked up her pace so she could walk next to Alphinaud, who was refusing to look up at her despite knowing she was there.

“Did Estinien tell the truth? Were you that worried about me?” She asked softly, wanting to hear it from him rather than from someone else. She could see his ears were beginning to turn pink, which she found quite cute as she looked at them. Though she quickly caught herself and instead looked to his face, her heart still beating fast in her chest.

“I…I was concerned that you were injured. Or worse…I cannot recall it taking so long the other times you have gone to deal with primals.” He said quietly, not quite admitting to it but not denying it either. “And Estinien’s words from before began to hang over me as the time passed. We knew nothing of their primal – of Lord Ravana – when you went to meet him. Anything could have happened and-“

“Thank you.” Lucy interrupted him, Alphinaud looking up at her in surprise and she gave him a warm smile. “Knowing that you care about me, that you’re worried for my wellbeing means so much to me. So thank you, Alphinaud.” The Elezen didn’t have any words for her right away, and his face became more flushed than it was before. After a few moments he returned her smile and nodded, the two walking in a comfortable silence as the four arrived back at Anyx Trine. As they walked up to the tower, Vidofnir stood by the entrance and looked to them as they approached.

“Thou art returned, Little One. Hast thou abandoned thine ill-conceived contest with the Gnath?” The dragon greeted them, Ysayle shaking her head.

“Nay, my friend, we return in triumph. By Lucy’s hand was the beastmen’s god, Lord Ravana, laid low. In his overconfidence, the primal swore to withdraw his followers from your lands in the event of his defeat – a promise we believe he will keep. The Gnath shall trouble you no longer.” The Elezen women explained, the dragon looking surprised as her gaze moved to Lucy.

“The deity is slain, then…? How didst thou contend with his biting blades!?” She asked, The Warrior thinking of how to explain before Vidofnir interrupted herself. “…But the particulars matter no. Thou hast fulfilled thy promise, and I shall fulfill mine.” The dragon stepped back and made sure she could look at all four of them as she spoke again. “Attend me, mortals: hie you unto the deepest reaches of Mourn, and there shall you find Halo – the alter from which you may begin your ascent to the summit of Sohm Al. But be fairly warned: the minions of Nidhogg shall not lightly suffer your presence on that sacred mount. By your struggles within the cavern shall I judge your party possessed of sufficient fortitude to proceed.”

“We shall not disappoint you, Vidofnir.” Ysayle said in confidence, Vidofnir nodding before she took to the sky and Ysayle looked over to Lucy. “If memory serves, the cavern of Mourn is entered from the second floor of the central tower. Let us begin the climb.” The Au’ra nodded as the four entered the tower, Ysayle and Lucy leading the way.

“What do you know of the beasts that reside in the Mourn, Lady Ysayle?” Alphinaud asked as they climbed the steps, the Elezen woman shaking her head.

“I am unsure. All I know is that Vidofnir warned us of danger, so be cautious.” She answered, the Warrior looking ahead as they reached the second floor and crossed the bridge into the Mourn. Most of the beast they saw were reptilian, though Lucy was unsure if they classified as dragons. They didn’t let them pass unhindered, however, attacking them as soon as they laid eyes on them. Estinien and Lucy took care of most of the fighting, Alphinaud and Ysayle hanging back as they continued. “The beasts are agitated.”

“Are they Nidhogg’s minions?” Alphinaud asked, Lucy unsure as well. She could believe them being dragons of a different kind, yet it was hard to think of them as dragons based on their appearance.

“Whether they are his minions or not matters little. Any who get in our way must be put down.” Estinien said simply, Lucy placing the bow on her back as they approached the deepest part of the Mourn, a large statue with a dragon on the right side of an orb rising before them. The second side seemed damaged, and Lucy couldn’t tell if it was meant to be another dragon or not. Vidofnir landed next to them as they approached, looking to Ysayle.

“Well done, Little One. As promised, I shall open the way to Sohm Al’s summit for thee and thy companions.” Vidofnir’s eyes began to shine a bright red, the orb on the statue glowing in turn as a thin beam of light stretched upwards. “Heed me now, children of man: the domain you seek to enter hath not seen visitors of your kind in nigh a thousand years. Though I freely grant you passage, your presence will not be welcomed. To my kin, this mountain is revered as holy ground and resting place both – ware you the minions of Nidhogg during your ascent, for ‘tis certain they shall take great offense at your intrusion.” All four of them nodded, Ysayle moving forward slightly and smiled at her friend.

“We are grateful for your warnings, gentle Vidofnir.” She thanked her, Vidofnir nodding as she looked over to Estinien.

“My final words are for _thee_, dragoon:” She said, Estinien looking up to her in interest. “have care to keep the stolen power thou wieldest in check, lest it breed further despair.” Lucy felt her body freeze at the dragon’s words, looking over to Estinien as Vidofnir left them. He barely reacted, but it was clear the rest of their companions were also concerned about Vidofnir’s warnings.

“Estinien…?” Ysayle asked, yet the dragoon gave them no answers.

“The way is open. Let us not tarry here.” He stepped forward to continue their journey, yet Ysayle moved in front of him to stop him.

“A moment! Shall we blindly forge on, knowing the dangers that await us? Tioman herself is said to guard this peak.” Lucy looked over to her at the name, not having heard it before.

“I do not fear Nidhogg’s consort. Any dragon foolish enough to bar our path shall feel the sting of my lance.” Estinien said pointily, Ysayle glaring at him.

“Spoken like a true _butcher_! Need I remind you that we are come to parley a peace!?” She yelled, Estinien stepping forward and pointing at her.

“Let us be clear, heretic: ‘twas to save Ishgard and her people that I first lent my support to this doubtful venture. And ‘tis for their sake that I go now to speak with Hraesvelgr.” He told her, the anger in his tone clear as he lowered his arm. “But I said nothing of Tioman. Should the opportunity present itself to rid my people of one of their deadliest enemies, I shall take it. That is my duty as Azure Dragoon.”

“You are beyond redemption…” Ysayle spat, looking away from the Elezen man, Lucy and Alphinaud sharing glances with each other. He moved to step between the two of them, keeping his voice calm as he spoke.

“We will accomplish nothing by bickering. If we are to meet with Hraesvelgr, our path leads up the mountain. We shall defend ourselves if attacked, but avoid conflict wherever possible. What other choice do we have?” Lucy agreed as the two Elezen reluctantly stopped, yet Ysayle seemed less than pleased. Alphinaud gave her a sympathetic look as they began to head for their new path, Lucy moving over to Estinien and stopping him from walking ahead of her. She had to make sure he wasn’t a danger to them as well.

“Are you still in control of the Eye?” She asked bluntly, the dragoon turning to face her. He must have noticed the worry in her eyes as he softened his posture ever so slightly.

“You have naught to fear. The Eye will not take over me as it did before. On that, you have my word.” He promised, Lucy nodding slightly as she let go of his arm. “Was Vidofnir’s words alone what made you concerned?”

“No, just seeing the Eye in your possession makes me worry. We both know what happened last time and…” She trailed off and looked over at Alphinaud’s back. “I’m not sure if I would be able to take you down without anyone else getting hurt.”

“Ah, you are referring to when I showed it to Lady Iceheart. That must have been weighing on you for a while then.” Estinien concluded, Lucy nodding. “Well, then I shall make another promise. I will make sure to be sparing with its use while Master Alphinaud is nearby. I could care less of what happens to Lady Iceheart.”

“Hey, you could at least try to like her a little.” Lucy said, Estinien letting out a dramatic sigh as they joined their companions. “And I appreciate it, though I feel guilty all the same. I trust you, yet…”

“The thought of any harm coming to Master Alphinaud and you being unable to protect him scares you.” Estinien called her out, Lucy’s eyes widening as she looked at him. “Do not think I did not notice. I am impressed you allow him to fight on his own and trust him to take care of himself, but ‘tis clear that you are protective of him.”

“He’s my friend, of course I want to protect him.” She defended herself, her eyes moving to the ground. “Though perhaps I’m more protective than necessary as he is one of the last friends I have…”

“I will not comment on what you and your companions have lost, but I will say there is more than friendship that pulls you to protect Master Alphinaud.” Estinien said, Lucy looking at him in confusion. “What that is, I will leave for you to figure out. I will not interfere in that.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked, yet the dragoon gave her no answer and instead responded with a smirk. She said nothing more on the matter as the four of them began their ascent up Sohm Al.

The way was treacherous, filled with not only dragons but other beasts as well. The poison was definitely a huge problem in the beginning, Alphinaud trying desperately to heal all of them fast enough. Yet the process of doing such pushed him to exhaustion, Ysayle also struggling to keep up with all the fighting. Estinien suggested Lucy go on ahead and clear the path while he stayed and protected the two of them, the Warrior agreeing as she climbed the path until she reached the top, where her path was blocked by Tioman. The dragon was large and powerful, sending meteors at Lucy and forcing her to move from one side of the plateau to the other. Yet the dragon fell to her arrows, letting out a cry to Nidhogg as she fell to the ground, calling for her beloved to avenge her death. Lucy closed her eyes and bow her head slightly, hoping that Tioman found some peace in her passing.

As the dragon collapsed, however, the same throbbing from back by the Dreaming dragon returned, Lucy entering the same black space with the crystals surrounding her. The blue crystal still held its light, and soon the yellow crystal began to shine again as well, strengthening the circle. Soon after, she returned to the present, the sound of footsteps running behind her welcoming her.

“Lucy!?” Alphinaud cried out, the Warrior turning to look at them. She gave him a soft smile, Alphinaud’s panicked expression changing to relief as Estinien observed their surroundings.

“’Twould seem Tioman was the last. I sense no other dragons nearby.” He concluded, Lucy agreeing with him. She couldn’t sense any other lifeforms aside from them nearby. But just as they began to relax, a loud roar echoed around them. Almost as if it had been just above them.

“What is happening!?” Alphinaud exclaimed, Estinien gasping in pain as he fell on his knee. Lucy quickly moved over to him, trying to see if she could see his eyes behind his helmet. She got a slight peak and saw that they were still blue, meaning he was at least not taken over by Nidhogg.

“Nidhogg… He roars.” He said, gasping for breath.

“He knows we are here, then?” Ysayle asked, Alphinaud looking over Lucy as Estinien regained his composure.

“His fury…” He said, inhaling deeply. “It bleeds through the Eye.”

“Estinien…” Lucy said quietly, the dragoon giving her a look before he slowly got onto his feet.

“Fear not, I am yet my own master… But that damned wyrm’s wrath burns hotter than flame…” He reassured her, Alphinaud not looking too convinced either. “Come, the heart of the dragons’ homeland yet lies before us.” Estinien began to walk, Lucy going next to him to make sure he was truly alright and Alphinaud barely behind. She noticed that Ysayle was not following them, yet all she could read from her lips was ‘Saint Shiva’. The Elezen woman soon began to walk after them, the four stepping onto the homeland of the dragons. The first mortals to have stepped on the soil of in a thousand years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I figured the best way to do the dungeons were it's basically supposed to be just my Warrior alone it'll be better to do it like this. Might change it for certain ones but that's the idea I have for right now. See you all next chapter :)


	7. Bonus Chapter: All Saints Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the holiday of All Saints Wake rolls into town, the Warrior of Light decides it's time for her and her friends to have some fun together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again and happy Halloween and All Saints Wake! I wanted to make a little bonus chapter about the holiday that was going on so I did. This is completely separate from the main story and is there only as a filler thing to have some fun with. So I hope you enjoy

“Not how I expected my first All Saints Wake to go…” Lucy sighed as she walked towards the Mih Khetto’s Amphitheatre, looking around for her companions. She, Alphinaud, Tataru and Lord Haurchefant had come here to celebrate All Saints Wake together, at the Warrior’s request. She had been in Eorzea for a little over a year now, yet when All Saints Wake was around the last time, she was too shy and worried about people needing her help to really partake it in. But from what she’s heard from other people, she was really sad she didn’t participate. So when it came around again this year, she wanted to make sure she got to experience it. But she didn’t want to go by herself, so she convinced the others to join her.

As soon as she came to the Amphitheatre, however, a man asked her to help find proof that the Continental Circus were up to no good. They were the Circus that came to the region whenever All Saints Wake came into season. Even though her friends were with her at the time, they had strongly encouraged her to help them as she usually did. After speaking with them, however, she ended searching for an ahriman eye and found a new companion in said eye after everything was said and done. When she thought she was done, however, an All Saints Wake aficionado came up to her and asked where her costume was. She hadn’t actually gotten a costume, as neither of her friends were dressed up either. The man, however, was not having any of it, and pulled her along and put her in a werewolf attire.

“I hope Alphinaud hasn’t left yet…” She said quietly to herself as she came up to the stage area of the city. While Tataru and Lord Haurchefant had been more than eager to celebrate this event with her, Alphinaud was not so keen on it.

* * *

“Oooh, that would be so much fun!” Tataru exclaimed. The three Scions and Lord Haurchefant were in the Fortemps Manor, relaxing a little from their respective duties. Lucy had been thinking about All Saints Wake since she heard it was happening in the oncoming days, though felt it would be too lonely to go alone.

“And to think you have yet to experience this event yourself! We would be honored to join you in this!” Lord Haurchefant said, the Lalafell nodding along. Lucy smiled at them and looked over to Alphinaud, who didn’t seem as excited as them. In fact, he looked a little pale.

“If you two go with her, there’s no need for me to join.” He said, Tataru looking at him in shock.

“What, no way! Lucy wanted to celebrate with all of us!” The receptionist exclaimed, Lord Haurchefant agreeing.

“And ‘tis only for a day. Surely you can take break for your work for a day and enjoy some time with your friends.” Alphinaud looked away, seeming slightly annoyed at their persistence. Lucy felt her heart drop, her own excitement gone. She really, _really_ wanted him to come as well, but she didn’t want to force him if he wasn’t going to have fun with them. Yet she feared she wouldn’t have as much fun if he wasn’t with them.

“I do not see much point in it, is all.” Alphinaud said, still looking away from the two of them. Though it seemed like neither Tataru nor Lord Haurchefant were about to just let this go. Lucy, on the other hand, felt guilty for basically trying to force him.

“If you’re that against it, Alphinaud, you don’t have to.” She said, trying to keep her voice light and smiled at him. He looked at her for a moment, as if to see if she truly meant what she said or not. After a few seconds he let out a sigh in defeat.

“Alright, I will join you. ‘Twould be nice to take a little break from my duties anyway.” He relented, and Lucy couldn’t hide how happy it made her that he agreed. She had no intentions of forcing him, nor was that the meaning behind her words. Yet she couldn’t hide how excited she was now that Alphinaud was joining them.

* * *

The fact that she was pulled away from them almost as soon as they showed up had not been ideal, even if her friends were wishing for her to ‘be a hero’ as usual. She looked around and saw them speaking to one of the members of the circus, the one who led people into a haunted manor from what she was told. Lord Haurchefant looked up to her, a warm smile as she approached them.

“There she is, and in costume and all!” He called out, Lucy blushing as she held her arms around her stomach. The attire made her a bit self-conscious, but so far people had been complementing her. “I must say, it looks absolutely astonishing on you!”

“Yeah, it does! I didn’t know you had one!” Tataru said as well, Alphinaud looking at her as well. Her blush deepened as she shook her head.

“I didn’t. A kind man gave it to me. Said it would be a shame for me to experience All Saints Wake for the first time without it.” She explained, the two nodding together as well.

“It’s not mandatory, but still fun! Don’t you think it suits her Alphinaud?” Tataru asked, the younger Scion blinking for a moment before he spoke.

“Ah, yes. It suits your very well, Lucy.” He said, Lucy’s heart hammering in her chest in response.

“Th-Thank you.” She muttered, Tataru laughing at her shyness and looked up at the man they were talking to before she came.

“I think we’re ready for the attraction now!” Tataru exclaimed, Lucy tilting her head. She knew they had a haunted manor, but not much of what happened there.

“This young man explained to us that there are a set of challenges inside of the manor that a team of four must complete together. And apparently, there will be some spooky obstacles that will hinder our progress.” Lord Haurchefant explained, Lucy’s eyes lighting up. She was so excited for this! She looked over at Alphinaud, who seemed less so.

“Yes! A perfect party of four! And with the famous, scary-eyed trainer as well!” The harlequin guide stated, Alphinaud looking over at her in confusion.

“When I was helping them, the Impresario insulted me and I glared at him. Apparently, it was scary enough for him to ask me to train the ahriman they had lost.” She whispered to him, and Alphinaud almost burst out laughing as she finished.

“Now, then! Follow me please…” The four of the followed the harlequin guide, excited to see where this would take them. Well, all except one. Alphinaud still seemed very tense.

“Did they…remodel Haukke Manor for this?” Lucy asked aloud as she looked around. It was certainly the appearance of Haukke Manor, but the evil aura she felt here before was completely absent.

“You have been here before, correct?” Alphinaud asked, Lucy nodding as an imp flew in front of them.

“Welcome to our Haunted Manor!” He said, Tataru and Lord Haurchefant eyeing him with curiosity. Lucy and Alphinaud, on the other hand, were a bit more defensive and were prepared for a fight. “Now, as you have been told, you are NOT allowed to fight the apparitions in this Haunted attraction. Only avoid their gaze, otherwise you will lose your sanity!” The imp explained, Lucy relaxing a little as he continued. “Complete three of my terrifying tasks, and you shall have a reward! Now, for the first task – pumpkins abound, but only one is a transformed impostor! Make use of the smoke bombs, and look for that telltale blue…” As he finished his speech, the imp vanished before their eyes.

“So there are pumpkins around and one of them is a transformed imposter… We should split up then and search. The manor is quite large.” Lucy said, all of them looking at her. “The second floor only has two rooms, this ground floor has eight believe and then there’s another six or seven in the cellarage.”

“You know this place well, then.” Alphinaud said, Lucy nodding as he relaxed a little as well. “Then we are already one step ahead. Knowing the ground we must cover is quite important.”

“A lot of area to cover, to say the least. I shall look to the basement first then! Master Alphinaud, would you care join me? Lucy and Miss Tataru can check the second floor first and begin to search the ground floor.” Lord Haurchefant suggested, the three Scions agreeing with him.

“Head through that main room behind the stairs and you’ll get to the cellarage stairs nice and easy.” Lucy told them, the two men nodding as they split up, Lucy and Tataru heading up the stairs before them. Before they even reached the second floor, a circus ahriman was stalking the path before them. Lucy had some experience with stealth, though she realized they didn’t need to be quiet. Only stay out of their sight.

“Let us hope they don’t just suddenly move from their pattern…” Tataru said as they reached the second-floor landing and were waiting on another circus ahriman.

“That would be bad design for an attraction if it was completely unpredictable.” She said, the two moving into one of the first rooms and saw a blue pumpkin by the right wall of the room. Lucy took out one of their smoke bombs and threw it at the chest, nothing happening. “Not this one, then?”

“How will we know which it is?” The Lalafell asked, Lucy thinking for a moment.

“It’ll most likely be pretty obvious once we see it, I believe. Let’s check out the other room.” Lucy said, walking out a little carelessly. As she did, one of the ahriman that patrolled the door they entered saw her and sent a spell of some kind towards her. Once it hit her, her entire body transformed into a pumpkin, unable to move and feeling quite odd. She had some experience with transformation magicks, though it never stopped feeling off to her

“Lucy!” Tataru cried as she went back into the room, not wanting to get seen either. After a few seconds, Lucy returned to normal, looking slightly invisible. Like when she used Hide as a shinobi. But it only lasted for about 3 seconds before she became normal again. “Are you alright!? Does your head feel fine!?” The Lalafell asked in a panicked tone, Lucy smiling and nodding to her.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I think the ‘sanity’ thing they mentioned is only a point system. So we’re only allowed to get caught so many times before we lose. I doubt it’ll actually affect our sanity.” Lucy stated, Tataru nodding and letting out a sigh. “Still, that was slightly unpleasant.”

“I can imagine…Hopefully I won’t experience it myself!” She said, though there was a slight teasing to her tone. “We should proceed carefully.”

“Right.” The two women left the room, being more observant this time. They were able to make their way to the second room, yet the chest there was also not an imposter. “No luck, we’ll have to head back down then.”

“Going through those beasts again?” Tataru asked, and just as she did, both of them were suddenly enveloped in the same thing that enveloped Lucy before. “Wha-“

“Ask later, come on!” Lucy told her running through the beasts to make it to the stairs. It lasted longer than it had when Lucy was turned into a pumpkin, but it just barely lasted until they got down to the ground floor again. As they did, poor Tataru needed some time to catch her breath. “I think it’s some kind of invisibility magick. And if one of us activates it, we all are affected.”

“So…Alphinaud and Lord Haurchefant…found one?” Tataru asked between gasps, Lucy nodding as she looked to the Lalafell.

“Sorry for just rushing like that.” She said, Tataru shaking her head as she got her breath back.

“No worries! Besides, that kind of adrenaline is perfect for a spooky mansion such as this!” She said, Lucy smiling as they walked down the hall to the left of the stairs. “What about that room?” The receptionist pointed to the big room behind the stairs, Lucy shaking her head.

“Alphinaud and Lord Haurchefant had to go through it to get down to the cellarage, remember? If there’s one there, they most likely checked already.” The Warrior said, Tataru nodding as they stalked down the hallway. The first three rooms they entered didn’t hold the chest they were looking for, and the number of smokes bombs the women had left in their possession was diminishing. “Let’s hope we find it soon.”

“Well, we still have a ways to go, and haven’t seen Alphinaud and Lord Haurchefant yet.” Tataru said, her spirits still high. True, and they did eliminate the top floor so that was an entire floor they didn’t have to worry about. Even if it was only two rooms. As they exited out of the fourth room on their path and entered the room just across from it, hiding from the sprite that nearly saw them, the same blue chest that had been in all the other rooms was hidden in the corner. As Tataru threw one of their smoke bombs on it, however, a barrier of some kind surrounded the chest. “Lucy, is this…?”

“One way to find out.” Lucy said as she crouched down and opened the box, an imp jumping out before them and startling both of them.

“My disguise was flawless, too!” It complained, vanishing before them. As it did, a music tone of some kind began to play around them, which the Warrior assumed was to signify their completion of the task. Right after, the two were surrounded by a black aether that moved them away from the room and made them appeared again in front of the stairs, Alphinaud and Lord Haurchefant next to them as well.

“Some form of teleportation magick, it seems.” Alphinaud said, dusting off his jacket.

“Though I would assume ‘tis better than being a pumpkin, correct?” Lord Haurchefant said with a smile, Alphinaud blushing furiously at his words. Lucy and Tataru laughed as well, which only made him more embarrassed.

“It’s okay, Alphinaud. Lucy here also got turned into a pumpkin. And I was so scared she might be hurt or something!” The receptionist said, the two Elezen looking to the Au’ra who just smiled.

“Haha, marvelous! This certainly is an entertaining mansion!” Lord Haurchefant said, Alphinaud lighting up a little as well. As they spoke, the imp from before, or so Lucy assumed, appeared before the stairs again and clapped for them.

“Well done, well done! But let us see how you fare with this next task!” The imp said as the four got their bearings again. “Can you find and open the pumpkin coffer? You’ll need to call out five numbers to dispel the lock… Five little numbers…hiding here and there…” And once again, the imp vanished after he had given them their task.

“A passcode, is it?” Lord Haurchefant said, Lucy thinking.

“That and the coffer itself as it’s not here. We’ll have to keep in touch with each other over linkpearl so we learn the entire code.” Tataru jumped up and down in front of them.

“How about Alphinaud and I begin on the second floor again, and Lucy and Lord Haurchefant explore the cellarage? That way we all get to be with one another.” She suggested, Lucy nodding in agreement as she and Lord Haurchefant began to head for the cellarage.

“It has been a while since you and I have worked together, has it not? I must say, I quite missed your company.” Lord Haurchefant said, Lucy smiling at him.

“It has been a while, and I prefer this scenario over anything else.” The Au’ra said, the Elezen laughing with her as they reached the bottom of the stairs. There were a lot more sprites and ahrimans here than on the second and ground floor, making it really tricky to move without getting seen. Thankfully Lord Haurchefant had been here before and knew their patterns a little. They searched the cellarage rooms, finding two notes in the rooms.

“The fourth number is 9 and the first number is also 9.” Lucy said over the linkpearl, Alphinaud acknowledging her words.

“We found one that stated that the third number was 0. We are missing the second and fifth then. Have you found the coffer?” He told her, Lucy shaking her head.

“No, it’s most likely on the first floor. Any rooms you have checked yet?”

“We are preparing to head down now, so we will look through the rooms on the left hallway.” Alphinaud told them, Lord Haurchefant coming closer to her.

“Alright, we’ll look in the rooms close to the cellarage entrance.” She said as she concluded the conversation, looking to the Elezen. “We have three of the numbers, but still no coffer.”

“The let us move to the ground floor and begin our search.” He said, his voice joyous and excited. “I must say, you are incredibly well versed in moving past people unseen.”

“I’ve trained with shinobi’s, like Lady Yugiri, and have on several occasions had to be careful on who sees me. Especially after Ul’dah.” She stated, refusing to acknowledge the guilt she felt at the mention of Ul’dah. And Lord Haurchefant was more than helpful in that.

“You are truly extraordinary! I feel so honored to consider you a dear friend.” He stated, Lucy blushing as they carefully made their way to the stairs.

“I’m not that special.” She countered, yet Lord Haurchefant continued to insist as they made their way up the stairs.

“I wholeheartedly disagree! You are an amazing woman with a heart of gold and who always tried to do what she believes best for her fellow man!” He continued, Lucy feeling her face burning more as he spoke. “I have no doubt that if you ever wished to find a partner to settle down with, you would do so with ease!”

“Wh-Where did that come from?” Lucy asked, her face even redder than before. Lord Haurchefant laughed as they reached the ground floor landing, looking at her with a warm smile.

“Merely a thought. Though I will admit, I am curious if you have considered settling down. And if there is someone you have in mind.” The Elezen said, Lucy thinking for a moment. She honestly hadn't thought about it, and the first answer that came to mind was that it wasn’t her purpose to settle down with someone. She couldn’t promise them anything, nor was she sure we would come back safely. As for anyone she could imagine herself settling down with…

“Perhaps I could answer after we’ve found the rest of the passcode and finish our challenges.” She said instead, Lord Haurchefant lighting up as they moved over to the room on their left first. It was a wine storage of some kind, and one of the notes were on the floor there. “The second number is 1”

“That leaves only the fifth.” Just as Lord Haurchefant said that, Lucy heard the sound of her linkpearl and she moved her hand over to it.

“Hey, Lucy! We found the fifth number! It’s 5, ironically.” Tataru said, Lucy nodding with a smile. “We haven’t found the coffer, though. Have you?”

“No, but we still have a room to look in so we can see if we find it there.” She told her, Tataru agreeing as their call ended. “We have the entire code now; 91095.”

“Then all that remains is the coffer itself.” Lord Haurchefant said, the two carefully leaving the room as they moved to the room that was on the right side of the cellarage entrance. As they entered the room, they saw the coffer in the corner. “If you would do the honors, milady.” Lucy nodded as she stood in front of the coffer, saying the passcode out loud. As she did, the coffer opened, and the tune they heard the first time echoed around them again. And, as before, the two of them were enveloped in a teleportation magick and soon appeared by the entrance along with Tataru and Alphinaud.

“I see your minds are yet unbroken. One final game, then, to test the limits of your courage!” The imp congratulated them, floating above them. “I have scribed eldritch patterns on the floors of four rooms. Only when a mortal stand within each circle will I release you form this task!” The imp vanished and Lucy looked at the four of them.

“Which means whenever we find a circle, one person has to stay on that circle until the rest are found… We’ll need to keep in touch with each other over linkpearl again then so we know how each of us are doing.” She said, the others nodding in agreement

“Right, Lucy and Master Alphinaud can look through the second floor while Miss Tataru and I search the cellarage.” Lord Haurchefant said, Tataru nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, we’ve got this!” She declared confidently, Lucy smiling as the two went through the main room to get to the cellarage.

“Shall we?” Alphinaud asked, Lucy nodding as the two stood by the stairs. “I must admit, this has been more entertaining than I had expected.”

“I’m glad you’re having fun. I was worried you might not since, you know, you weren’t too eager to be a part of this at first.” She said, smiling brightly at him.

“Ah, yes, I apologize for that. I was… merely concerned that it might be difficult to remove myself from work and enjoy myself properly. But in hindsight, I am glad I choose to come with you.” He said, Lucy smiling at him. The two rooms on the second floor were empty, and the ahriman and sprites were more around them than usual as they had searched the second room. “Ah, Tataru.” Lucy looked over at Alphinaud and saw that he had his hand by his ear. “You found two in the cellarage? Well done!”

“Ask them to stay there and we’ll search the first floor for the other two.” She said, Alphinaud nodding and relaying the order to the two in the cellarage. Lucy moved over to the door and looked outside, the sprite and ahriman blocking the path they had come through originally. She looked the opposite way and noticed a hole in the floor that lead to the ground floor. “We can go through this hole to get down faster.”

“You wish to jump?” Alphinaud asked, Lucy nodding as she looked to him.

“It’s not that high so it won’t hurt us.” She reassured him, Alphinaud looking down though he seemed less sure. The Warrior made sure the beasts hadn’t turned to them yet, though both were still in the same place as they were before. “I can carry you on my back if you want.”

“N-No, that will not be necessary.” Alphinaud declined, clearing his throat as he went first down the hole. He was still hesitant, but he did as she asked and she saw him landing on the floor below. As soon as he was through, Lucy jumped down with more grace and landed next to him, entering the room on their left so they weren’t caught off guard. They entered the room to their left and tried to think of where to go next. As Lucy looked around the room, she saw a glow emanating from the room next to them. She walked over, Alphinaud standing next to her as they examined the arcane circle on the ground. There were two pumpkins light up, and it looked like there was room for another two.

“This has to be it.” Lucy stated, Alphinaud nodding as he stepped into it, another pumpkin being added to the circle. “Which means we’re missing one. You stay here and I’ll go search for the last one.”

“You do not wish for me to join you?” He asked, Lucy shaking her head.

“Once I find the last one, all I need to do is stand on it and we’ve won. It’s most likely on this floor since there’s already two in the cellarage.” She explained, Alphinaud nodding as Lucy decided to go over to the stairs first rather than continue the path they were on now. From what she knew, that path had more enemies around. She looked through the room across the room. Now that she knew just how visible those circles were, she didn’t feel the need to enter each and every room. She carefully made her way down the hallway, and was glad she decided to come this way as the light from the circle shone through the open door closest the entrance. She smiled as she ran over and jumped into the circle, all four pumpkins lighting up and the jingle began to play again. And, just as before, teleportation magick surrounded her. Yet instead of ending up by the stairs as they did before, they were in the center room in the cellarage.

“An impressive performance. You shall have your reward, as promised!” The imp said, a large pumpkin chest appearing before them. “But be warned, brave ones: we shall not be so gentle on you next visit!” The imp vanished from sight, and the four had completed the Haunted Manor.

“Huzzah, we won!” Lord Haurchefant exclaimed, the other three celebrating as well. Lucy opened the chest and found five pumpkin shaped cookies inside of it, Tataru looking at them with interest.

“I remember hearing that you can use these to purchase stuff from the circus members. So people probably go through this maze several times.” She told them, the Au’ra agreeing as she smelled them.

“They’re certainly not for eating, that’s for sure.” She said, getting a laugh from all of her friends as the four of them prepared to leave the manor.

“Phew, we did it!” Tataru celebrated as the four of the returned to Gridania, heading off to Carline Canopy for some food and drinks. “That was so much fun!”

“’Twas certainly fun! And I think we all enjoyed ourselves as well.” Lord Haurchefant agreed, looking over to Lucy and Alphinaud. “’Twould seems even you had fun, Master Alphinaud. And to think you were so against it before!”

“Yes, well…It was more enjoyable than I had anticipated.” He said, a slight blush on his face and Lord Haurchefant laughed. Lucy looked at the two and tried to think if something happened during their first task when the two men were alone.

“Well, I think we all deserve some good food and drinks!” Tataru said, all of them agreeing as they arrived at the Carline Canopy and sat at a table, the waitress giving them their food and drinks as the four talked about several different things. Lucy mostly just listened, enjoying their topics and was satisfied with just hearing them talk.

“Ah, but I believe we have a conversation to continue, Lucy. You did not give me an answer back in the Manor.” Lord Haurchefant said suddenly, Lucy blinking at him for a moment before she remembered what he was talking about. She blushed again, the older Elezen laughing. “Now, I will repeat the question: Have you thought about settling down, and if so, do you have someone in mind?” As he repeated the question, Tataru gasped and looked at her with great interest, Alphinaud also looking at her.

“I…um…” Lucy stuttered, not sure how she was supposed to answer. “I haven’t really thought about my future past what to do the next day. Since, you know, I’m always on the move.” She answered, not quite lying but also not saying how she truly felt about the idea. “And I don’t really have anyone in mind. That’s not something I’ve felt the need to think about.” She said, Lord Haurchefant placing his glass down.

“Nor do you need to rush. You are still a young woman, after all. And who knows, mayhap you will meet the perfect man during your travels!” He said, Lucy feeling a little more at ease since it meant that the conversation would hopefully move from her.

“And what of you, Alphinaud? And ladies on your mind?” Tataru said, Alphinaud looking at her and blushing as he took a sip of his drink.

“N-No…not particularly.” He said, though his tone was far from convincing. Lucy could tell that both Tataru and Lord Haurchefant were more than eager to continue questioning him, though Lucy didn’t feel as compelled. She didn’t want to accidentally tease him, and she found that she was slightly concerned for what his answer would be. Though she couldn’t understand why who Alphinaud was interested would be something she would worry about. The young Scion let out a sigh as he look at the two of them, leaning back into the chair. “Would you two please stop?”

“Come on, it’s not every day we get to hear the two of you talk about things other than work and other jobs you might have.” Tataru said with a smile, though it seemed they had no intentions of pressuring an answer from Alphinaud. “Speaking of, we should finish our meal and begin our trip back to Ishgard. It’s getting pretty late.”

“I must agree. I am sure father will be excited to hear of our day celebrating All Saints Wake.” Lord Haurchefant said, looking over at Lucy. “And I am sure he and my siblings would be pleased to see your costume as well. Knowing that you are taking care to not push yourself and having fun!”

“No thank you, I intend to change before we head out.” Lucy said, standing up from her chair and taking her plate. “I’ll borrow one of the inn rooms to change and meet you guys outside once I’m done.”

“Very well. Try not to damage it or yourself whilst taking it off.” Alphinaud said, Tataru scolding him for his word choice and Lord Haurchefant and Lucy simply laughing as she spoke to Antoinaut. He led her to the inn room she often stayed at in Gridania, the Warrior letting out a sigh as she looked in the mirror. She had, honestly, grown fond of the costume while wearing it. Though her tail did not agree with her, being practically stuffed into the fake one. She took of the ears and the rest of the costume as she put back on her bard outfit, a small smile playing on her mouth.

“Happy All Saints Wake.” She said quietly to herself as she exited the room, ready to head back to Ishgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you all have or had a happy Halloween depending on the time zones. I want to do this for every holiday and I will do my best to do that, so I hope you look forward to it and the next chapter in the story.


	8. Chapter 7: The Adventures of the Moogles: Trials and Escort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaching the Churning Mists, a land which both men and dragons once lived in peace, Lucy and her group are at a stand still on where to look for the great wyrm Hraesvelgr or how to gain audiance with him. Just as they try to consider options, a little, flying creature the Warrior of Light knows too well suddenly comes into view. Yet, isn't it a little far from the trees?

The scenery that met them as they exited Sohm Al was breathtaking. Floating isles spread across the sky before them, a large tower of sorts rising upwards in front of them. Lucy had never seen anything like it before, and she couldn’t help but be captivated by the view. There was a slight shift in temperature, though not enough to bother her.

“We stand within the sacred homeland of dragons, beneath the sky that is Hraesvelgr’s domain.” Ysayle said as she came up next to the Warrior, looking to her. “Our quest nears its end, Lucy…”

“Yeah.” The Au’ra responded simply as they walked to catch up to Alphinaud and Estinien. The Scion looked over his surroundings in awe, while the dragoon had his eyes focused on the sky to the east.

“We have reached it at last… The peak of Sohm Al.” Alphinaud said, looking over to her. “’Tis said to be the highest mountain in all of Eorzea, you know. I thought it cold in Coerthas, but the air here carries the chill of a dozen winters…” Lucy didn’t think the drop was that bad, though she had become quite accustomed to walking from one climate to the complete opposite one and not change attire every time. “Now that we have scaled the mountain, there remains the problem of finding Hraesvelgr himself…”

“True… though there aren’t any people here as far as we know. And I don’t think the dragons are going to be too willing to talk to us.” Lucy said, all of them trying to ponder how to meet with the great wyrm. They should have asked Vidofnir about that before she left.

“What manner of creature is that…?” Ysayle said suddenly, all three of them looking in the same direction. In front of them was…a moogle. An honest to gods moogle. But, as far as Lucy knew, they only lived in the Twelveswood. Why would a moogle be up here? She must be seeing things. Or so she thought before Alphinaud spoke as well.

“Lucy. Do my eyes deceive me, or was that a moogle?” The two of them shared a glance and all Lucy could do was nod. She was honestly shocked to see one up here. “It was my understanding that they only dwelled within the Twelveswood. I certainly never expected to see one in the Churning Mists…” He stopped for a moment before his eyes lit up. “If the moogle does live here, however, he may know where Hraesvelgr makes his lair. Quickly, before we lose the creature completely!” Lucy nodded as the two ran after it, Ysayle and Estinien following slowly behind them. She honestly couldn’t care less if they were confused right now. The moogles are incredibly good at hiding themselves, so they really didn’t have much time. They followed him into a cave, but they could see no sign of the creature. “Bah, he’s gone! Lucy, we must widen our search.”

“Right.” She said as the two descended into the cavern. Purely based on how it looked inside, Lucy suspected there had to be more than one moogle living here. Yet there was not a single moogle in sight.

“We _did_ see a moogle, did we not…?” Alphinaud asked, beginning to doubt what they saw. Lucy nodded as she searched the area more, several areas in particular catching her attention. One of the stumps had an aetheric disturbance around it, something that resembled concealing magick. As did the are in front of what looked like a giant chair, and one below the leaves on the right side of said chair.

“There’s definitely _something_ around here…” She muttered, continuing her search to see if she could find some other proof of hidden life. Ysayle and Estinien were also searching, yet neither were having much luck.

“Where could it have gone!?” Lucy heard the female Elezen call out, trying to see if there were any movements nearby. Ysayle saw her and walked up to her. “I have heard tales of these moogles, but ‘tis the first time I’ve laid eyes on one.” Lucy wasn’t surprised. Aside from the one they just saw, she had rarely ever seen moogles outside of the Twelveswood. The only other exception would be the delivery moogles, as they act as an Eorzean postal service. There was one or two other moogles in the city-states, yet they were always hidden from most people. “They are rather adorable, aren’t they?” The Warrior lost her train of thought as she looked at Ysayle, not expecting that comment. “What – Why do you stare at me so? Can I not find a creature adorable? My heart is not truly made of ice…”

“No, no, it’s not that. I guess I’m just so used to people having seen moogles before that I didn’t expect the comment.” Lucy tried to reassure her, Ysayle merely giving a nod as she continued her own search. “Messed that up…good job, hero.” Lucy scolded herself as she continued her search, finding Estinien near the back.

“You called it a ‘moogle’, correct?” he asked, Lucy nodding as she looked around. “I am unfamiliar with the breed, but I shall search for one nonetheless…”

“I think it might be too late, moogles tend to hide themselves from people…” Lucy said, beginning to doubt they would find one.

“And I see no evidence of this moogle of yours. Are you certain it wasn’t a trick of the light? Mayhaps ‘twas simply one of these strange plants, shifting in a breeze…” Estinien suggested, Lucy looking up to the plant he was pointing at. It was a ball that looked like it was made of fluff of some kind, glowing slightly in the wind. But looking at it, Lucy couldn’t think it was just a plant they saw. It was clearly a moogle. “Let us join with Master Alphinaud and Lady Iceheart to see if they found this moogle of yours.” Lucy nodded as the two headed back to the front of the cave, Alphinaud looking a little frustrated. He was looking at the large chair in front, but there weren’t any signs of moogle here either. But she could sense the same aetheric disturbance that she did before.

“Nothing here either…” She said, Alphinaud crossing his arms.

“I’m sure I glimpsed the moogle fleeing in this direction. Could he be concealing himself with magic…?” Alphinaud hypothesized.

“I think that’s the most likely scenario.” She said, looking over to the stump and the chair. “There were traces of concealing magicks both at the stump and the large chair…thing up there.” Alphinaud nodded as he tried to think of something, Ysayle joining up with the three of them.

“Confound it. Could we but just enlist the aid of one of the local moogles, I am certain Hraesvelgr would not elude us for long…”

“Though the Eye enables me to sense the presence of dragons, I can only identify Nidhogg’s with any certainty. We could wander the Mists for days, and not know if we were any closer to his brood-brother…” Estinien said, Lucy trying to think. There had to be some way they could get the moogles to come out of hiding.

“And those are days we cannot well afford to squander.” The young Scion said, looking up to the two older Elezen. “Shall we divide our forces, then? Lady Ysayle – might I ask that you question any dragons whom you judge it safe to approach?”

“I shall try. Yet I fear the influence of Nidhogg’s rage will render most of the Dravanians in the area deaf to reason.” She told him, looking at him with a curious eye. “And what of you, Master Alphinaud?”

“I have not yet given up on the moogles.” He stated, looking over to Lucy. “Lucy – come with me to Gridania. I mean to petition the aid of the moogles’ kin in the Twelveswood. After that business with Moggle Mog, I daresay they will be glad to help us.” Lucy’s eyes widen for a moment before she nodded, something else coming to mind. She recalled the story Kuplo Kopp told her when they first had to defeat King Moogle Mog. He had made a rope for the moogles to descend from the heavens and enter the Twelveswood, which became their new home. Could there have been real truth to that story after all, that the moogles were originally from the Churning Mists and left for the Twelveswood after the dragons become more violent?

“Assuming you have no need of me, I shall remain here. Nidhogg senses both the loss of his consort and the coming of the Eye, and his attention is firmly fixed in this direction. I mean to do what I can to hold his gaze, in the hope that it might delay any action against Ishgard.” Estinien said, Alphinaud thanking him as he returned his gaze to Lucy.

“Come then, Lucy, let us make haste for Gridania. The aetheryte above us should help make the journey less tedious.”

“Right.” She said as the two Scions left their companions behind to use the aetheryte. “It’s kind of odd to see an aetheryte here at all, to be honest. Though I suppose it acts as further proof of the time man and dragon lived in harmony.”

“Yes, the dragons certainly have no need of it.” Alphinaud said, looking over at the Warrior. “Before we leave, however, are you alright? Tioman did not harm you, did she?” Lucy looked up at him, shaking he head. “I see…that is good. You seemed to be in pain when we caught up to you…”

“I’m fine, don’t worry. If anything I should be worried about you. Is using an aetheryte the best choice?” She asked, considering he had overused his aether at the foot of Sohm Al. Alphinaud merely nodded as he smiled to her.

“I am recovered from my overexertion, I assure you.” He said, both of them moving to the aetheryte and prepared to teleport to Gridania. As soon as they were inside the city, Alphinaud asked one of the soldiers for an audience with the Elder Seedseer, hoping that she would welcome them on such short notice. “If anyone can help us to contact the Twelveswood moogles, it is she.”

“Let’s hope it will still be possible on such short notice.” She said, Alphinaud nodding as they came to Nophica’s Alter, where the Conjurer Guild was located, the silent conjurer standing by the entrance to the Lotus Stand.

“The Elder Seedseer awaits you. Pray follow me.” He said, both Scions letting out a sigh of relief as they were led to the Lotus Stand. As they came up, Kan-E-Senna, the Elder Seedseer stood and greeted them with a warm smile. They hadn’t seen her since the banquet in Ul’dah, and Lucy had forgotten how comforting her aura was.

“I bid you welcome, friends. The Admiral spoke of having met with you, but ‘tis no less of a relief to see you safe and hale with mine own eyes.” She greeted them, both Scion returning her smile.

“We humbly thank you for agreeing to receive us upon such short notice, my lady – and for all that you have done for us in our absence. Would that it were solely to express our gratitude that we came to you this day…” Alphinaud responded, his smile fading. “Alas, the tides of battle yet dictate our comings and goings. Elder Seedseer – we would beg your wisdom in a matter that may finally bring an end to the Dragonsong War.”

“Speak on, friend.” She said, Alphinaud explaining all that he could about their quests to parley with Hraesvelgr and their attempts to find the fleeing moogle to no avail. There was no point, and no time, to fully explain everything that had happened on their quest. It would have to wait for another time. “…I see.” Kan-E-Senna said as he finished. “So you seek a means to contact these moogles of the Churning Mists…”

“Kupopopo! I say, kupo!” Before either of them had a chance to say a word, Kuplo Kopp flew into the Lotus Stand and stood before them. Or floated, in his case.

“Greetings, Kuplo Kopp. To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?” The Elder Seedseer asked, the moogle holding out a fruit of some kind.

“I was struck by the sudden urge to bring you some fruit, Kan-E – and I’m jolly glad I did! Tell me more about these moogles in the sky, kupo!” He said, his voice brimming with excitement.

“I will gladly tell you all I know – though it amounts to precious little.” Alphinaud said, Kuplo Kopp looking at him. “We encountered a moogle high in the clouds of Dravania, and had hoped that you and your kin in the Twelveswood might agree to facilitate a meeting.”

“Pray correct me if I am mistaken, Kuplo, but there are legends, are there not, which speak of moogles who dwelled beyond the clouds?” Kan-E-Senna asked, Lucy nodding in agreement.

“You told us about with when King Moogle Mog showed up for the first time.” She added, Alphinaud looking at her. He hadn’t been present when they were told the story, so it stands to reason he was unfamiliar with it.

“Indeed there are, kupo! Long, long ago, back when the world was still young, they say my ancestors served the gods up in the heavens. Of course, that was before their masters took to bickering like spoiled children…” He told them, Lucy thinking for herself as the Elder Seedseer nodded.

“Ah, yes, the tale of Good King Moogle Mog XII. He is revered for holding fast to a rope of miraculous length, that his subjects might climb down from the sky and escape to the world below.” Kan-E-Senna added, Alphinaud crossing his arms.

“Hmm... Ignoring the more fanciful aspects of the tale, it may well be that Kuplo’s ancestors hailed from the Churning Mists.” Alphinaud said, Lucy almost laughing at the fact that he was so quick to ignore things he considered ‘too faery tale’. “Given how long his kin have resided in the Twelveswood, it is perfectly possible that the details of their history have faded into myths…”

“Indeed, Master Alphinaud. Such stories oft contain a measure of truths. ‘Tis like that the moogles of the Churning Mists tell similar tales of the world below… I can well imagine why the one you encountered fled at your approach.” Kan-E-Senna said, Kuplo Kopp bouncing around.

“Oh, fleeing’s second nature to us. We often hide when the larger races come tramping through the forest. Of course, where there’s one moogle, there’s bound to be more…” He said, Lucy agreeing.

“I could sense some concealing magicks within the cave we saw the moogle flee into. At least two places.” She told them, Kuplo Kopp thinking for a moment before he nodded to them.

“…Which is why I’ve decided to take a trip to the clouds, kupo! They surely won’t be afraid to talk to me!” He said, Alphinaud’s face lighting up.

“I was hoping you might say that, Master Kuplo. You will accompany us, then?” He asked, the moogle nodding as he puffed up.

“Just try and stop me, kupo! I’ll admit, the thought of venturing outside the Twelveswood is a bit unsettling, but I can hardly refuse a chance to meet my distant, distant cousins!” He said, and Lucy couldn’t keep her laughter in. She let out a small giggle which made Alphinaud look at her, surprised at first but softened once their eyes met.

“If you will have me, I too will accompany you on this venture, and lend my voice to your cause as an ambassador of Gridania.” Lucy’s smile left her face and was replaced with shock as she looked at the Elder Seedseer, her guards completely aghast at her suggestion as well.

“M-My lady, I-“ Alphinaud tried to speak, but his stutter spoke for his shock. “Are you quite certain?” Kan-E-Senna looked at both of them, her eyes showing both determination and sadness at the same time.

“How oft has our nation turned to the Scions of the Seventh Dawn in its hour of need? How oft have we asked the Warrior of Light to risk her life to save our own?” She said, looking over to Lucy as her eyes sadden even more. “Full many times, I say to you – and never have they refused us. Thus do I choose this day to offer mine aid to our allies for the good of the realm.” All of the conjurers and lancers behind her were quite against the idea, and the sadness in the Elder Seedseer’s eyes changed to a more demanding, leader-like gaze as she looked behind her. “…Is this not just?”

“O-Of Course, my lady!” They said, all of them saluting the signature Serpent salute. Alphinaud and Lucy looked at one another before they gave her each a smile.

“A most unexpected – and most welcome – offer, Elder Seedseer. We would be honored by your presence.” She smiled as the three of the left the Lotus Stand, two of her guards accompanying her.

“Are you sure about this, Elder Seedseer? Padjali don’t leave the Twelveswood, from what I understood.” Lucy asked her, Kan-E-Senna giving her a warm smile.

“Master A-Towa left to save the Twelveswood, and you have done much as his successor. I have not truly thanked you for what you did for my younger siblings, my friend.” She told her, Lucy nodding as she returned the smile. If the Elder Seedseer was anywhere near as stubborn as her siblings were, she would lose any arguments against her.

“Lucy, could I ask that you return to the summit ahead of us and inform our companions of these developments – I will serve as the Elder Seedseer’s guide on the journey back to Sohm Al.” Alphinaud asked, Lucy looking over to him as a wave of fear washed over her.

“Are you sure you don’t want me along for the travel?” She asked, worried that they might get attacked while she wasn’t there. Kan-E-Senna had her guards and Alphinaud was a capable fighter, but…

“I am certain, my friend. It being a path I have already trodden, I do not anticipate any great difficulties. Besides, we shall have the Elder Seedseer’s personal guard to escort us. Do not worry for us.” He told her, Lucy still hesitant on the idea. She wasn’t worried about the Gnath or Vidofnir’s brethren, but Sohm Al could have been filled with new dragons to replace the former guards. Yet she couldn’t just press herself onto him. He might think she didn’t trust his strength.

“Very well, but contact me through linkpearl if you have need of me.” She said in the end, Alphinaud nodding as he spoke to the guards, informing them of what was going to happen.

“He was grown much since Ul’dah.” The Elder Seedseer said, Lucy nodding. The fear of them getting injured still sat at the back of her mind, and it didn’t help that she was unaware of how skilled these guards actually were. “You have also grown since then.”

“How so?” Lucy asked, Kan-E-Senna giving her a soft smile.

“You are more open with your emotions, and your concern for you friend can be heard clearly in your voice. I oft wondered if you had difficulty expressing them in the past, yet it seems those worries are no longer necessary.” She told her, Lucy feeling her face flushing slightly before she just nodded.

“I’ll go on ahead then. Take care on your journey.” She said, the Elder Seedseer laughing a little as she nodded, Lucy leaving Nophica’s Alter for a moment before she stopped. She couldn’t shake the fear away – that they would be hurt on their travels without her there. That Alphinaud would get attacked and- Her mind stopped as she realized what was truly scaring her. It wasn’t the thought of _them_ getting hurt, but that _Alphinaud_ would be injured. Just imagining him being hurt in any way sent a terrifying wave of horror through her. “Why? Why is it only him? Kan-E-Senna is also a friend so…_why_?” She closed her eyes as she tried to think, tried to think of a reason for why she would be so worried. Punching the wall behind her, she let out an exasperated sigh and teleported back to the Churning Mists. Once there she entered the caves, her eyes unfocused as she walked. Having gone ahead as Alphinaud asked her to, she realized now that she strongly regretted it. She wanted to be selfish and stay with them, yet would she be insulting Alphinaud if she did? It was something that she was also worried about – being overprotective and making him believe she saw him as a child. Estinien and Ysayle were both in the cavern already, the two looking up to her as she entered.

“Well, met, Warrior of Light. Nidhogg has not stirred, but he watches us, unblinking…” he told her, which was a relief she welcomed.

“Ah, Lucy, you are returned. How fared you in Gridania. Better than I, I hope… Hraesvelgr’s whereabout yet elude me.” She asked, Lucy nodding as she shortly explained what had happened during their conversation with the Elder Seedseer.

“…Hm? The Elder Seedseer herself answers your call? Then there is naught to do but wait.” Estinien said, Lucy nodded though she was not pleased by it. She went and sat herself down by a wall, placing her bow down and pulling out her harp. Hoping that just plucking some strings would help distract her. Yet it did the opposite. She just thought of different scenarios that could happen as they traveled and she wouldn’t be able to do anything to help. Every moment felt like it lasted several bells, as vision of the worst kept plaguing her mind. She wasn’t even aware of how long she had actually waited, only that it felt like it had been too long

“I must admit, I am curious as to what kind of woman the Elder Seedseer is. I have heard naught of her.” Ysayle said, Lucy trying go focus on the words between her and Estinien as a distraction.

“I have heard of her, yet never met her in person. As Ishgard closed their gates to the other regions to focus on the Dragonsong War.” Estinien added, Ysayle glaring at the man before she looked to Lucy.

“What kind of person is she, Lucy? Surely you have met her on numerous occasions.” Lucy placed her harp on her lap and nodded.

“A woman with a heart of compassion and faith in the good of all her citizens and neighbors.” She started, not sure what she could really say. Words couldn’t really describe the caring nature of Kan-E-Senna. “She and the Admiral helped us make sure our reputation wasn’t completely destroyed by the incident in Ul’dah, something we will forever be grateful for.”

“Ah, I was wondering how your names had not be dragged through the mud. I had heard that you were falsely accused of something before seeking refuge in Ishgard, yet I had no knowledge of the details.” Estinien said, Ysayle looking between the two.

“I had not heard of anything. Can you elaborate, Lucy?” The Warrior shook her head, moving her legs so she could hold around her knees with her harp still against her. She regretted talking now, as just thinking of the incident in Ul’dah making her more concerned than ever. It seems the two Elezen noticed her change, Ysayle crouching next to her. “Is aught amiss?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Lucy stated, Estinien answering for her.

“You are concerned for Master Alphinaud’s well-being.” He said, Lucy responding by pulling her knees even tighter to her and pressing the harp against her chest. “Thought as much. While the young lord was more expressive in his concern, you are acting the same manner as he was.”

“If you intend to tease her for this as you did Alphinaud…” Ysayle said, the threat clear in her tone.

“I have no intentions of teasing her. Master Alphinaud is far more entertaining to tease.” Estinien said, Lucy not sure if she should be grateful or upset for the basic insult he just gave her friend. “But you should trust in his skills, Warrior of Light. He will not lie down and die.”

“I know.” She said, though her voice didn’t match her words. The dragoon said nothing more on the subject, yet Ysayle didn’t leave the Au’ra’s side.

“I must admit, I am surprised that you are so concerned for his safety.” The Elezen said, Lucy looking up to her with a slight glare.

“Surprised the ‘_all-powerful_’ Warrior of Light is concerned for her friends instead of being too high off her own achievements, you mean?” She spat, Ysayle flinching slightly at her words. “I’m a person, not a machine.” The look of shock on her face was enough to wake Lucy a little, pulling her body closer together. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to snap…”

“You are forgiven, I…did not mean to imply you were naught but a machine.” She said, trying to keep her voice steady. “Mayhap it is merely from my perspective, but I did not think you would be one to worry. That you had complete faith in your friends to protect themselves.”

“I do, but that doesn’t mean I don’t worry.” She answered, though she did regret snapping at the woman. Her mind was in a confusing whirlwind. Ysayle didn’t continue the conversation, Estinien looking over to them again.

“They are here, Lucy.” Estinien said, shot her head up and stood up, moving her harp next to her bow as she looked at the company entering the cave. None of them looked like they had been injured, and based on the lack of blood on the spears of the guards they hadn’t been in any recent fight. Nor were there any proof on their clothes that they had been attacked either, no tears or anything of the sort. A breath of relief left her, the Warrior crouching to put her harp away and place her bow on her back before she went over to greet them.

“Greetings, my friends. I am happy to report that our journey was mercifully uneventful, devoid as the road was of Dravanians. ‘Twould seem the dragons have abandoned Sohm Al for the Churning Mists.” He told them, Lucy feeling like she might pass out from the relief. The last time she felt this exhausted from her fears alone was when Alphinaud and Tataru were on trial. “Elder Seedseer, may I present to you Ser Estinien, Ishgard’s Azure Dragoon.”

“’Tis an honor to meet you, Ser Estinien. I have heard many tales of your order’s extraordinary skill and courage.” Kan-E-Senna greeted, bowing before the Elezen. Estinien retuned the bow as the Elder Seedseer looked around them. “Friends – I feel it only right to inform you that we are not alone. The moogles are all around us even as we speak. And I should imagine they are more than a little concerned by the horde of strangers that have descended upon their home.” She told them, Lucy trying to feel for their presence as well. Anything to distract herself. “Mayhap now would be an opportune moment to introduce ourselves.” They all nodded as she led them up to the chair Lucy had observed before, the aerthrical disturbance still present. “This should serve…”

“They’re hiding, of course – but there are so many of them, kupo!” Kuplo Kopp told them, Kan-E-Senna looking right at the chair as she spoke.

“I am Kan-E-Senna. My companions and I have braved the long road from the Twelveswood to share words with you. On this occasion of our first meeting, we bring an offering of light and wind.” As she finished, she raised her staff and a holy glow emanated from the top, Kuplo Kopp joining in with his horn and blowing it in the air.

“Such a comforting glow…” Ysayle said, Lucy nodded. She recognized this very well, having borrowed power from the elementals herself. But she couldn’t do what the Elder Seedseer was capable of, at least not yet.

“Oooh, such a gentle and pleasing glow, kupo…” A voice spoke above them, and soon enough moogles began to appear before their eyes. They flew around the large chair, where an even larger moogle soon appeared, a crown of some kind on his head. Everyone stepped back in shock, Lucy moving to stand closer to Kan-E-Senna.

“I am Moglin, the chieftain of this moogle clan.” He introduced himself, the Elder Seedseer giving a courteous bow in greet.

“Chieftain Moglin – it is an honor to meet you.” She said, Kuplo introducing himself as well.

“Greetings! I am Kuplo Kopp, ambassador of the Twelveswood moogles!” They looked down at him, Lucy noticing the slightly different color of their fur.

“…A moogle from the world below? Your hide is of a different hue, but that pom is unmistakable! I might need a moment here, kupo…” He said, and Lucy was reminded of just how strange the moogles could be in their observations.

“My companions were no less surprised to learn of your existence here amongst the clouds. I hope they did not startle you overmuch in their eagerness to make your acquaintance. Full well can I imagine your wariness. I am told that men have not walked here in nigh on a thousand winters.” Kan-E-Senna added, Lucy giving a short bow in apology. “Mayhap you will forgive them their forwardness when I unfold to you the grave matter which first brought them into your midst. My companions crave an audience with the great wyrm Hraesvelgr that they might negotiate an end to the war ‘twixt man and dragon.”

“An end to war, you say? Hmm…” Moglin began thinking for a moment. “I trust you, Kan-E-Senna – the light of peace shines brightly within your soul. …But I’m afraid the same cannot be said of your friends. To be plain, we did not hide ourselves because they were the first of your kind to be seen here in a thousand years – well, not only because of that. We hid because we smelled dragon blood.” He told them, Lucy’s eyes widening. “These skies are home to many, many dragons. While some crave peace, such as Hraesvelgr, many others crave the opposite… such as Nidhogg. Suffice it to say, we are worried that the presence of your blood-splattered warrior friends will attract the attention of the nastier kind, and invite destruction into our happy home.”

“We-“ Lucy tried to think of a way to explain that they were merely defending themselves. But Kuplo Kopp beat her to it, flying straight in front of Moglin’s face.

“Now just a moment Chieftain! Lucy here may have doled out the odd thrashing or two, but it’s always been for a really good reason! She is a champion of the Twelveswood moogles, and I’ll not hear her good name slandered!” He said, Lucy honestly surprised he defended her as such. She had helped the moogles, certainly, but she wasn’t aware they considered her their champion.

“Now, now, Ambassador – let’s not ruffle each other’s fur. I shall of course take your testimony into consideration…” Moglin said, Kan-E-Senna speaking up again.

“If I may, Chieftain: there is little room for trust ‘twixt strangers. Might we not take this opportunity to learn more of each other?” She suggested, the moogles behind Moglin speaking to each other. Though Lucy could not catch what they were saying.

“An excellent suggestion, kupo. In the interests of fostering friendship – and keeping an eye on you – I extend to you the hospitality of Moghome. Prove yourselves worthy of our assistance, and it will be yours. I shall be watching, kupo!” He told them, Lucy relieved they were at least being given a chance. She had a very strong suspicion that this ‘hospitality’ would be more work, but she would do anything to help them if it furthered their goals. The others left and went further into the caves, Moglin asking Lucy to stay behind. “Tell me – in the world down below, do all of your kind look so different from one another? It must be terribly disconcerting… What was it Kuplo Kopp called you again?”

“We become accustomed to it, Chieftain. And my name is Lucy Starfallen.” She told him with a smile, knowing full well this was far from the last odd question she would receive.

“’Lucy’? Hmph! Your names are as odd as your appearance. Have you ever considered a nice moogle name? ‘Moglin’ is taken, by the way, kupo!” First, he didn’t want them here because they reeked of dragon blood, and now he’s insulting her name. These were definitely moogles, Lucy holding in a sigh. “As are ‘Moghan’, ‘Mogmug’, and ‘Mogwin’ – these being the names of the three wise moogles who will administer the momentous challenges that I have devised to measure your worth. I call them… the Trials of Trustworthiness. Undertake these trials, and we shall soon see whether or not you are worthy of our aid!”

“Consider it done, Chieftain Moglin.” Lucy said with a bow, now completely certain that these were basically errands. She walked back over to her companions, Alphinaud meeting her as Ysayle and Estinien walked to talk to the other moogles.

“I did not expect our travels to bring us to a moogle village. I wonder if a similar settlement exists somewhere in the Twelveswood…” He suspected, Lucy thinking for a moment.

“Maybe the area where I fought against King Moggle Mog.” She said, Alphinaud looking at her in curiosity. “A story for another time, perhaps. We should get to work on earning the moogles trust.”

“Wait, should you not rest? You have not rested properly since we left Ishgard…” He asked her, Lucy shaking her head. She was tired, and felt like she could drop at any moment. But they were so close. They couldn’t waste time now.

“I had to wait for you, so I had time to rest then.” She lied, trying to reassure him with a smile. Yet it seems Alphinaud had gotten better at understanding her.

“You are pale and your eyes seem unfocused. If I did not know better, I would have thought that you were about to pass out…” He deduced, Lucy freezing slightly. “At the very least, you have not rested. Pray take some time to rest while we get started on whatever Chieftain Moglin has prepared for us. I do not wish for you to push yourself to exhaustion as you did before. As I have already said before, I could not bear if something happened to you.” The last part was said so quietly Lucy barely heard it. Her face flushed and her heart pounded against her chest, like it was trying to leave her body and get to him. She could tell he wasn’t going to let her leave on her own without resting first, and she couldn’t bare being alone with him if her mind was like this from just his words. Also… she wanted to ease his worry

“Alright, I’ll get some rest. Wake me up if you need anything, alright?” She told him, Alphinaud smiling as he nodded, Lucy moving over to one of the corners of the cave and took her bow off her back and placed it next to her. There wasn’t any man-sized beds in Moghome, but she was no stranger to sleeping against walls or the like. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, sleep slowly creeping up on her. Soft footsteps walked over to her as her mind fell into darkness, but she was too tired to worry if they were friend or not and she knew many of her friends were close by. The Warrior felt the slightest touch against her forehead and someone someone’s voice talking above her. But she couldn’t hear the words themselves nor did she recognize the voice through her sleep filled mind, exhaustion taking her as she fell asleep.

_The smell of burning wood and flesh filled her senses as she tried to run, her vision blocked by black smoke as the fire licked at her heels behind her. There was screaming everywhere, people begging to be saved or calling for their families. She couldn’t do anything, she couldn’t save them. How could she, when she was barely able to save herself? The sound of the flames died down behind her, the smoke fading as she ran through a cave, the walls wet and the sound of dripping water echoing around her._

_“Where…” She asked aloud, stones falling down in front of her and let moonlight in. The sounds of chains echoed above her, and two women were suddenly dropped in front of her. They were suspended in the air by the chains she heard before, their bodies charred and almost unrecognizable. But she knew who they were, and tears began to run down her cheeks. “Mother…Mom…” As she called to them, their heads snapped up and looked right at her._

_“How could you leave us to die?” Her mother said, her normally strong pink hair dulled by ash and her emerald green eyes dull and lifeless._

_“After everything we did for you, you ran and left us behind.” Her mom continued, her eyes completely gone and her black hair almost completely gone from her head._

_“No…No, I didn’t…I-I tried to…” She tried to speak, tried to defend herself, but her voice was failing her and her body began to tremble._

_“You allowed us to die, and escaped with nary a scratch.” Her mother said, the chains around their necks snapping and the two fell to the ground. Yet instead of laying still, they crawled up towards her._

_“You didn’t deserve to be the one to survive.” Her mom growled at her, Au’ra moving backwards until her foot got caught on a stone and she fell to the ground._

_“No! Get away!” She screamed, her parents crawling up to her._

_“You should have died.” They continued to say, coming closer and closer to her._

_“Lu…” She covered her ears, blocking out their voices as she tried to move away. She didn’t mean to let them die. She tried to save them, she tried as hard as she could. “Lucy…” A new voice began to echo in her head, opening her eyes and looking around for the new voice._

_“It’s not fair that you lived.” Her parents voices were louder, and kept telling her that she should be dead instead of them. It didn’t take long for her mind to be filled with the same thoughts as the words they spoke. She should have died. If she had died, they would still be alive. If she had just died instead…_

“Lucy!” The Warrior’s eyes snapped open as her shoulders were violently shaken, seeing a silhouette in front of her. The nightmare was still in her mind, pushing the person away and slamming against the wall behind her. “Lucy, ‘tis me. Alphinaud.” Lucy looked at the person again, blinking until her vision cleared and she saw Alphinaud and a moogle beside him. “Are you alright?”

“I-I…” Her voice was fragile and she could feel her body trembling. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to force the memory from her mind. “I’ll be fine. Just need to…breathe.”

“Are you sure?” He asked her, the moogle flying next to her.

“You are really thrashing about, kupo! I tried to wake you but you didn’t even react, so I went and got one of your friends, kupo!” he said, Lucy giving a small thank you to the floating creature as he left to join his friends. The nightmare was slowly fading from her mind, though the thoughts that came with it were still clear in her mind.

“Thank you for waking me, Alphinaud.” She said, the Elezen nodding as he looked at her. It was clear he wanted an explanation, but she didn’t have the energy to tell him. Besides, they had work to do, they couldn’t waste any more time. “I should learn what these trials are from the moogles Moglin told me about.”

“Will you tell me about it someday?” He asked, Lucy looking to him in confusion. “The nightmare, and the events that caused it.” The Warrior felt her heart clench at his expression. He was trying to help her. Trying to be some kind of support for her and she never let him. She was too used to bearing it all on her own.

“I’m sorry for not being more open about things that trouble me, Alphinaud.” She started, looking to the ground. “It’s…difficult for me to talk about it. But…I also don’t want to just leave you in the dark all the time. If we find a time of peace and I feel up for it, I’ll tell you. Everything. I promise.” She said, Alphinaud nodding as he smiled slightly. He held his hand out and helped her to her feet, the two parting ways as Lucy walked around Moghome to find the moogles she was to receive her trials from.

As she had suspected, the trials were really just errands. One of them, Mogwin, needed her help to find his ‘masterpiece’, which was merely a stone that had been painted. Mogmug and Moghan had different trials for her, Moghan needing ingredients for his alchemy which made it necessary for her to kill some beasts near Moghome, and Mogmug needed some items as well, easy enough to find where she hunted for the beasts. Her companions were all sent in different tasks, and each had their own opinions of the moogles after the fact. Estinien seemed incredibly angered by them, wishing to waste no more time in their presence. Kan-E-Senna had been thinking of the tales of King Moggle Mog while here, and Lucy couldn’t blame her. The fact that moogles even lived here proved there was more truth to that legend that it first seemed. Kuplo Kopp had a lot of fun singing and dancing with his ‘cousins’. The Warrior was well aware of how fond of music they were, being a bard that got her Soul Stone from the moogles of the Twelveswood. She was honestly surprised they hadn’t asked her to play anything for them while she was here. Ysayle was completely focused on how cute they were, though it seemed like she hadn’t experienced this type of feeling in a long time. Alphinaud seemed a tad bothered by the so-called trials as well, though he had a more humorous response than Estinien. Stating that he expects compensation in kupo nuts if the chieftain still wouldn’t accept them. Honestly, it was enough to make the Au’ra laugh. She had felt better over the course of her trials, and based on how relieved Alphinaud looked that she was smiling proved that he was still concerned about her.

Once they were all in front of Moglin, he all but admitted that he put them through chores they didn’t want to do themselves. Which Lucy was used to at this point. He told them there was never any doubt that they were trustworthy, as Kuplo Kopp was with them, but there was preparations needed for them to be able to meet Hraesvelgr. Thus, he decided to ‘help them pass the time’ by making them work. Something Estinien did not think was kind of them. His glare alone was enough to scare the moogle Chieftain to give them what they needed; a horn instrument. It would apparently help them meet with Hraesvelgr at Zenith – the wyrm’s dwellings which was to the west. Kan-E-Senna thanked them for their hospitality and hoped they could continue this friendship, which Moglin agreed to and said they were always welcome. And with that, they had completed their tasks and were ready to head for Zenith. Moghan would be their guide, as they were still in unfamiliar territory. Lucy went over to speak with her companions, Alphinaud’s face wearing a grim expression.

“I dare not think how long we have been away from Ishgard. Gods help us if we meet with further delays…” He muttered, Lucy patting him on the shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

“If Nidhogg had moved, we would know. Especially where we are now.” She told him, the younger Elezen nodding as Lucy straightened herself. “But yeah, the less delays we have from here on out, the better.” Alphinaud nodded in agreement, looking at her.

“To the best of my knowledge, we have all that we need for our trip to Zenith.” He said, looking over to Kan-E-Senna and Kuplo Kopp. “And I believe the Elder Seedseer and her retinue will soon be making the journey back to Gridania. It would be remiss of us, I think, not to convey our gratitude to them prior to going our separate ways. Shall we?” He told her, Lucy nodding as the two walked over to her. They truly wouldn’t have had a chance to meet the wyrm if not for her assistance. Because, as they learned now, they needed an item that the moogles had. As they approached her, she was the one who spoke first.

“Alphinaud, Lucy – I do humbly thank you for what has been a most enlightening experience. Were it not for you pioneering spirit, the existence of these moogles might never have been revealed to us.” She thanked them, Alphinaud shaking his head.

“’Tis we who should be thankful, Elder Seedseer. Were it not for your timely diplomacy, they never would have chosen to reveal themselves at all.” Alphinaud looked over to Kuplo Kopp as the moogle came closer. “And ‘twas your presence, Kuplo Kopp, that ultimately won us their trust. It must have taken great courage to leave the sanctuary of the Twelveswood, and we are exceedingly glad that you did.”

“It was my pleasure, kupo! I’ve made so many new friends, and have so many fantastic tales to tell my kinsmoogles back home!” Kuplo Kopp said with glee, both of the Scions smiling at him.

“And it is to our home that we must now return. May you ever walk in the light of the Crystal, my friends.” Kan-E-Senna said, giving them a graceful bow.

“Safe journey, Elder Seedseer. We must too be on our way. Hraesvelgr awaits.” Alphinaud said, returning the bow as Lucy nodded her head slightly. As they began to walk, the Elder Seedseer stopped Lucy as the two were separated from the rest.

“Warrior of Light… Pray attend closely to your companion, Ser Estinien- beneath that stoical façade, a storm of anguish seethes unseen.” She warned her, the Warrior more than aware of what she was talking about. She had seen Estinien at his lowest, losing himself to the Eye and praising Nidhogg’s name. “Also, you must needs take care of the darkness that plagues your own mind.” The Au’ra widen her eyes at her when she said that, lowering her gaze to the ground.

“I should have realized you would notice…” Lucy muttered, Kan-E Senna giving her a comforting smile.

“If Alphinaud had not been present, I would have come to wake you myself. But I know your bond with him is stronger than it will ever be with me or any other of your friends.” She said, Lucy’s face flushing slightly. “May you have sweet dreams when you next sleep, my friend.”

“Thank you, and take care.” The Warrior said as she looked up to her again, the padjali’s guards waiting patiently for their leader. Lucy walked up the path behind them and went separate ways as she met the rest of her companions outside, Moghan floating before them.

“Have you said your good-byes and dabbed away your tears, kupo? Then we are indeed ready to go!” He said, circling around himself. “As Chieftain Moglin already explained, the shiny instrument we gave you is the best means of grabbing Hraesvelgr’s attention. I’ll come along, and show you the way to Zenith – that’s the big palace where you need to blow the horn.” He explained, Lucy nodding as Moghan began to fly ahead of them. “First things first, though, we need to make for Asah. Oh… and watch out for rampaging dragons. Hm, maybe that should have been the first thing, kupo.”

“Well, we expected dragons to attack us so we’re well prepared.” Lucy told him, the moogle making a sound before he flew further ahead, the four following close behind. It didn’t take long before the dragons began to attack them, their path hounded by the ones directly under Nidhogg and other beasts that live in the Churning Mists. Yet they arrived at their destination unscathed, a place Moghan called Asah. They were ruins of a settlement that were definitely man made. Dragons had no reason to make whatever these ruins used to be. Alphinaud was incredibly intrigued by them, looking around as the two older Elezen just continued walking, Lucy waiting a little for her fellow Scion.

“The histories make no reference to the existence of these ruins… Curious…Most curious…” He muttered, the Au’ra looking at them as well. With the Holy See stating that anything involving artifacts in the dragons land were done by heretics, it makes sense that they would exempt anything that would counter that. And these ruins prove that there was, at some point, men living on these isles.

“Never would I have believed that so much land lay hid above the clouds… Dravania is not as I imagined it.” Estinien said as they came closer, looking at the two Scions as they caught up and Moghan flew around all of them.

“Things were a bit bitey for a while there, but I think we’ve arrived in one piece, kupo.” He said, looking towards the path they just come up from. “I wonder what has the dragons so awfully snappy… I mean, the bad ones are always bad, but they seem worse than usual.” The Warrior narrowed her eyes. The fact that they were worse than normal meant that they could be running out of time.

“Let’s not spend too much time here and continue up to Zenith.” Lucy said, the others nodding as Moghan looked up to the sky.

“Hm… we may have a small problem, kupo.” He began, Estinien crossing his arms at him. “When the winds are high like this, Hraesvelgr invariably abandons his lofty perch and heads to the lands below to hunt. If you tried blowing the horn now, I doubt he’d hear it.”

“So we must wait until the wyrm returns…” Alphinaud said, not liking the idea that they have to wait for who knows how long. Moghan nodded as she moved to the other end of Asah.

“I suggest we stop at the clearing up ahead and rest until the wind dies down.” Moghan told them, the four following him up the path. The clearing the moogle was talking about was right by Zenith, Lucy staring at the tower as it rose towards the sky.

“The fates make mock of us. To be so _close_…” Alphinaud said, looking at the tower as well. Moghan seemingly completely oblivious to their upset. Lucy didn’t like it either, to be forced to wait for the winds to favor them when they were right by their final destination.

“This should do nicely, kupo. The winds will likely have died down by tomorrow, but until then, we might as well make ourselves comfortable!” He said, Estinien nodding.

“I have a mind to make camp.” He said, Alphinaud letting out a sigh.

“If we _must_ interrupt our journey so close to its end, I suppose this place is as good as any.” He said, his tone voicing the thought they all had. “And mayhap a brief respite from the hardships of the road will help to clear our minds in readiness for the coming parley. Very well, then. I believe a campfire is in order.”

“And ingredients to make some food.” Lucy said, Ysayle shaking her head.

“We have all we need to make something. You need not worry about that.” The Elezen woman said, Lucy nodding in confirmation. Alphinaud began to walk away from the clearing, the Au’ra looking at him in confusion.

“Where are you-“ She began, Alphinaud turning to face her before she could finish.

“Leave the gathering of fuel to me – I acquired a keen nose for firewood during my time in the frozen wastes of Coerthas.” He simply stated before walking off, Lucy looking at his back as he left.

“’Clear our minds?’ ‘Tis Master Alphinaud whose minds needs clearing.” Estinien huffed, standing next to the Warrior. “The thought of meeting a great wyrm in the flesh has befuddled the boy. Did you see him stroll away as if these ruins were not crawling with deadly beasts?” Lucy felt her blood run cold when he stated that, panic filling her thoughts. “Follow him, Lucy, and see that the wildlife does not make a meal of our young friend. We will have the camp ready by the time you return.”

“Right.” She said, trying to make sure she didn’t show just how much Estinien’s words had scared her. She couldn’t even understand why she was so worried. Alphinaud was a capable fighter, he wouldn’t be so careless that it would get him terribly injured…at least that was what she tried to rationalize. But the panic of him getting killed while collecting wood won over and once out of sight from the dragoon, she began to run to make sure he was alright. As she followed the path, she could see the Elezen several malms in front of her, and he was unharmed from what she could see. Just seeing him made her calm down a little, knowing that he wasn’t getting attacked right this instant. As she looked on, she noticed a melia matron stirred on her left side, Lucy immediately taking out her bow and shot at it to make the beast focus on her rather than Alphinaud. She took care of him with relative ease, and she looked around to see if there was anything else that had its eyes on the Elezen. She noticed another melia matron further to the east of where she stood, Lucy maneuvering around so Alphinaud didn’t see her and made her way to take it down. She didn’t want him to think she didn’t see him as competent, so she would help him without him seeing her. She took it down easily as well, and from what Lucy could tell there was no other beasts that were a direct threat to Alphinaud. She saw him collecting some wood near Asah, and Lucy needed to get back before he did. As she returned, Estinien looked to her and let out a sigh.

“I see I was right to worry about the boy’s safety.” He said simply, shaking his head. “Once Alphinaud returns with the wood, we can see about supper. The ice queen has filled a pot with what looked like stew ingredients, ready for the fire.”

“Oh? I didn’t realize you could cook, Ysayle.” Lucy said, Ysayle smiling as she moved the pot to the stone table nearby.

“I am by no means an expert. But I can make something simple at least.” She said, Lucy smiling as she came over to look. The vegetables seemed fresh, and the cutting was done precise and used as much of them as possible. Being a culinarian herself, Lucy had to admit that Ysayle’s work was impressive.

“I have to disagree, this looks amazing.” She said, the Elezen looking to her.

“A culinarian as well, then? You seem to have mastered everything Eorzea has to offer.” She said, Lucy crossing her arms.

“I doubt that. There’s a lot in Eorzea I still haven’t fully explored. Like this place.” She stated, looking around the isles where they stood. Lucy continued to speak with Ysayle, still feeling some guilt for snapping at her and wanting to make a bit better conversation with her. As the two women continued talking, footsteps on the grass behind them signaled that Alphinaud had returned, the youngest Elezen placing the firewood on the ground as Estinien moved to help create the fire. The two had it going in no time at all, Lucy surprised to see Alphinaud using flints to create it. She and Ysayle moved the pot over to the fire and began to warm the stew, the four sitting in a comfortable silence as they ate their meal and drinks. Moghan fell asleep almost as soon as he had eaten, so the four were the only ones awake.

“Ahhh… few things compare to the simple pleasure of sitting beside a crackling campfire of one’s own making.” Alphinaud said, Lucy having to agree. She could see a sense of pride in his tone, and it made her happy that he was making the most out of this journey.

“Hah! So speaks the ‘great explorer’. Until recently, you wouldn’t have recognized firewood if it came with kindling and a flint.” Estinien teased, Ysayle opening her mouth to scold him. Yet Alphinaud spoke up before she did.

“’Tis well you instructed me so patiently, then! But yes, left to my own devices, I would have been compelled to signal to Ysayle with a pile of damp leaves.” He stated, Lucy giggling slightly. As they continued to watch the fire, Alphinaud began to wear a more solemn expression. “I was born the pampered son of a Sharlayan dignitary, and, alongside my twin, became the youngest student ever to be accepted into the Studium.” His eyes lost that pride she had seen before and was replaced by sadness, making the Au’ra concerned. “How proud I was to match wits with scholars and philosophers… How ignorant of mine own shortcomings… That hubris invited manipulation and betrayal… and lead to the downfall of the Scions.”

“That wasn’t your fault.” Lucy said carefully, Alphinaud looking at her. She had said it so many times, yet it never seemed enough in her mind. Not until he stopped blaming himself.

“We all of us are guilty of similar ignorance.” Ysayle began, looking towards Estinien. “How many men lay down their lives, never knowing what it is that they fight for? Never questioning that which they have been taught to believe?” Lucy was concerned that they might start a fight again, yet Ysayle lowered her gaze as she continued. “’Twas only upon meeting Hraesvelgr that I learned the truth hidden within our history. Were it not for that chance encounter, I would never have vowed to tear down the Holy See, and expunge the falsehoods with which it fans the flames of conflict. I would have lived and died in ignorance. That the truth has driven me to do terrible things, I cannot deny, but I would rather sin in the pursuit of peace than imagine myself virtuous for perpetuating a needless war.”

“If this journey has taught me anything, it is the importance – and difficulty – of holding to one’s convictions in the face of failure… of striving to always replace one’s ignorance with knowledge.” Alphinaud added, Estinien leaning back a little.

“You are well on your way, Master Alphinaud. At your age, I was but a fool swinging a spear, with scarcely a thought in my head.” He admitted, Lucy looking to him. “Even now, I struggle to acknowledge the misconceptions under which I have labored.”

“You mean the fact that man and dragon used to live together?” Lucy asked, Estinien nodding as he looked to the tower before them.

“Sitting here, amongst these grand ruins, how can I deny that man and dragon once lived in peace?” He stated, but looked down to the fire again. “But for all that such an age existed, we are now in a time of war. Nidhogg killed my family, and no quirk of history will exonerate him. I may be ignorant to how the Dragonsong War began, but if we do not put an end to this conflict now, I can say for certainty that it will only breed more vengeful souls such as mine.” The dragoon threw another log into the fire, a new determination in his voice. “In my hands resides the power to vanquish the great wyrm. If Ishgard’s survival rests on me wielding that power, I will slay Nidhogg myself…orders or no.

“Estinien…You gave your word…” Ysayle said, walking closer to the fire. Lucy looked between the two, Alphinaud having the same concern as she.

“My word is contingent upon the success of our parley. Show me the strength of _your_ convictions, Lady Iceheart. Convince Hraesvelgr of the righteousness of your cause.” He told her simply, Ysayle leaning back against the stone and gave him a determined look.

“Doubt not but that I shall, dragoon.” She said, Lucy letting out a deep breath as she moved her ran her fingers along her bow.

“Well…winds willing, we shall have our answer on the morrow. Let us sleep now, and face our fate with the rising of the sun…” Alphinaud suggested, Estinien nodding as he looked to the Warrior.

“How about a song from the bard before we call it in for the night? I am amazed we have yet to hear anything from you outside of battle.” Estinien suggested, Lucy looking up and blushing slightly.

“I’m not that good.” She told them, Estinien shaking his head.

“Nonsense. Even I have heard tales of how your songs inspire those who fight with you. And having heard your tune while fighting, I must agree. ‘Twould be a nice change of pace to hear one outside of battle” He said, Ysayle sitting down to make herself comfortable. “How about one of the Warriors of Light? I have heard there is a song that is said to be in the perspective of Hydaelyn herself.”

“I have not heard of that. Would you be willing to indulge us, Lucy?” Alphinaud asked, Lucy letting out a sigh. She pulled her harp out of her bag and plucked a few strings on it, the three looking at her in anticipation.

“I think the best way to describe it is a song of the events in Carteneau, with the people and Hydaelyn’s perspective coming through.” She told them, inhaling as she began to sing and play.

‘I close my eyes, tell us why must we suffer  
Release your hands, for your will drags us under  
My legs grow tired, tell us where must we wander  
How can we carry on if redemption’s beyond us?

To all of my children in whom Life flows abundant  
To all of my children to whom death hath passed his judgement  
The soul yearns for honor, and the flesh the hereafter  
Look to those who walked before to lead those who walk after.

Shining is the Land’s light justice  
Ever flows the Land’s well purpose  
Walk free, walk free, walk free, believe…  
The Land is alive, so believe…

Now open your eyes while our plight is repeated  
Still deaf to our cries, lost in hope we lie defeated  
Our souls have been torn, and our bodies forsaken  
Bearing sins of the past, for our future is taken

War born of strife, these trials persuade us not  
Words without sound, these lies betray our thoughts  
Mired by a plague of doubt, the Land, she mourns  
Judgement binds all we hold to a memory of scorn.  
Tell us why, given Life, we are meant to die, helpless in our cries?

Thy Life is a riddle, to bear rapture and sorrow  
To listen, to suffer, to entrust unto tomorrow  
In one fleeting moment, from the Land doth life flow  
Yet in one fleeting moment, for anew it doth grow  
In the same fleeting moment thou must live, die and know.’

Lucy exhaled softly as she finished, placing her harp on her lap as she waited for one of them to speak. Ysayle and Estinien smiled at her and gave a small applause, while Alphinaud seemed completely shocked by her performance.

“You have an incredible voice, Lucy. I am honored to have been able to hear it at least once.” Ysayle said, Lucy blushing.

“I think F’lahminn is better than me, and Thancred the better player of instrument.” She stated, though she had yet to hear either of them herself.

“That does not mean you are not talented as well. And I see now how people can feel inspired by your tunes. ‘Tis soothing, and I can imagine it being a great boost to morale in a fight.” Estinien said, which only made the Au’ra blush more. “Though mayhap you have broken Master Alphinaud. I do not think I have heard you so quiet.”

“Wha…” Alphinaud asked, though he seemed a bit dumbfounded. “No, I was merely surprised. I must admit, while I have heard you play the harp in battle this is the first time I have heard you sung, and hearing your performance I was surprised that I have not heard of how amazing you are before.” He explained, Lucy finally breaking and moving her harp away so she could hide her face behind her knees.

“Please stop…” She muttered, the two older Elezen laughing at her.

“One would not expect a bard such as yourself would be so shy.” Ysayle said, Lucy looking to her.

“I don’t mind performing, but hearing the compliments is a bit much.” She told her, Estinien only laughing more.

“The Warrior of Light brought down by a flood of compliments. Now that would be a good story to tell.” He teased, Lucy glaring at him in response. She was about to back it up with words, but a yawn from Alphinaud made her look over to him.

“Mine apologies… mayhap we should rest now before dawn breaks.” He suggested, Ysayle nodding as she laid down next to the fire.

“I can stay on watch. I rested while in Moghome so I don’t really feel tired.” She said, Estinien nodding as he laid down as well. Alphinaud rubbed his eyes, and Lucy felt her heart flutter at the sight. She hadn’t seen him so sleepy before, and it was endearing to watch.

“Do not overexert yourself, alright?” He told her, Lucy nodding as he finally laid down to sleep as well, Lucy looking up to the sky. She didn’t think there would be any beasts that came at them while they were here, but she didn’t wish to sleep just now. Especially not after the nightmare she had. Yet, unlike all the other times when she feared going to sleep, she felt at ease just looking to the sky with the fire as her company. As if the dream wouldn’t haunt her even if she did fall asleep. She looked over her companions as they rested, soft breathing coming from all of them. Even Estinien. She smiled softly at all of them, her eyes landing finally at the fire before her.

“Tomorrow, the result of our journey will be decided.” She muttered to herself, the fires crackling almost in response. Tomorrow would decide if their path would be paved with a parley of peace, or drenched in the blood of Nidhogg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely fell in love with that song when I heard it during ARR so I wanted to put it somewhere :3 Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 8: The Awakening of Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group begins to prepare for their parley with the great wyrm Hraesvelgr, the shadow of Nidhogg looming over them. Will they be able to end this war in peace, or will they be forced to take another life? And what will the consequences of their actions be?

The sun began to rise as Lucy looked up to the sky, the wind seeming calmer than it was the day before. Estinien and Ysayle had woken up, stretching their limbs as they moved to wake Moghan. Alphinaud was still asleep, curled against the now dead fire as the others began to prepare for their meeting with Hraesvelgr. Lucy smiled at the sight, having spent most of her night staring at him, more than she would be willing to admit. Whenever she caught herself, she moved her gaze. Yet it always found its way back to the Elezen Scion.

“We should move ere long, mind waking Master Alphinaud, Lucy?” Estinien said, picking the moogle up like it was a ragdoll, gaining scolding from both Moghan and Ysayle as Lucy moved to wake her companion up. She crouched down beside him and softly shook his shoulder, Alphinaud stirring and waking up a few moments later.

“Good morning.” Lucy said, Alphinaud sitting up and rubbing his eyes, still not entirely awake it seems. “Once we’ve packed our things and made preparations, we’ll head up Zenith.”

“Yes…we should not spend too much time dawdling. Not when we’re so close.” Alphinaud agreed, the two standing up and helping the others pack up.

“The campfire was so cozy… I must have fallen asleep, kupo.” Moghan said, as if he hadn’t fallen asleep as soon as he stuffed himself. “But do you feel how the winds have shifted!? They will have born Hraesvelgr back to the skies above Zenith – I’m sure of it! This is your chance to climb to the highest floor of the palace, and summon him with a toot on that shiny horn!”

“Let us hope he truly does answer to the summons then.” Estinien said, who sounded skeptical of the whole thing. And had Lucy not seen stranger things, she might be as well.

“So, uh…I-I’ll be heading back now, it it’s all the same to you. Good luck, kupo! It was nice knowing you!” He said fast as he flew off, the phrasing making it sound like Hraesvelgr would eat them if he saw them.

“That’s reassuring.” Lucy sighed, the others shrugging as they began to walk towards the tower. As they approached the impressive structure, Lucy was hit by just how damaged the place truly was. Years of abandonment, the only being living atop the tower being Hraesvelgr. And if what the moogles said was true, he didn’t live there. It was merely the perch which he would come to had people a wish to summon him. And further proof that man and dragons lived together, there was an aetheryte as they entered.

“Such an impressive tower… now in ruins as a victim to time.” Alphinaud said, looking around. “I wonder what it would have looked like back then?”

“We can ask the great wyrm himself…if our parley ends well.” Estinien said, his tone showing hint impatience as the Scions followed them. Ysayle herself was getting restless, wishing to arrive there as soon as they could. The climb to the tower was uneventful, a silence stretching amongst the four as they continued the climb. Ysayle was ecstatic to meet with Hraesvelgr again, Alphinaud was also excited yet Lucy could tell there was a sense of fear behind it as well. Estinien was on guard, as they didn’t know what the wyrm would do once he laid eyes on them. And Lucy…was unsure. She hoped the parley would work, that they could end this war with no more bloodshed. Yet her instincts were saying the opposite. That this was pointless. They wouldn’t achieve what they hoped. She tried to force the thoughts down and stay positive, praying to Thaliak that they would give them their parley. They finally climbed to the top, a large plateau area before them that seemed to be made for bearing more than one dragon at a time.

“So this is the place…” Alphinaud muttered, Lucy walking up ahead of him. They could hear the winds blowing around them, the soft tune putting her mind at little ease.

“It is time, Warrior of Light.” Estinien said, Lucy nodding as she took out the horn the moogles gave them and inhaled, blowing through the horn as it made a soothing melody. It echoed around them, and signaled their summon.

“Lend me your resolve, Saint Shiva…” The Warrior heard Ysayle pray, the weather changing around them, clear skies surrounded by dark clouds that blocked their view. Lucy could hear the sound of beating wings above them, a voice calling out to them.

“Mortals… Why do you disturb my solitude?” The voice was ancient, and the mere sound of it gave the Warrior and idea of the power its owner bore. Soon, a large dragon flew into view, landing in front of them and letting out a roar that stirred the air around them. All of them had to cover their eyes as to not get stones in them, Alphinaud letting out a gasp.

“Hraesvelgr…” Lucy stood in awe, completely taken in by the great wyrm. His scales were a snow white color, the wings on his back bearing feathers rather than what she had seen up to this point. He had one yellow eye, the left socket empty. Yet she saw no scar, so how it had been taken out, she couldn’t tell.

“Thou speakest the name of a creature that but awaiteth the release of oblivion. Leave me…” He spoke, yet he didn’t speak a language they knew. It instead became translated to them as they heard it. Similar to her experience with the Ascians, as they spoke a language she couldn’t understand yet she could tell what words were spoken.

“By the Twelve… Mine ears hear the tongue of dragons, yet the meaning rings clear in my mind… How can that be…?” Alphinaud said, Lucy noticing that he was holding onto his head. She was about to ask if he was alright, yet movement on her opposite side moved her attention to Ysayle as she approached the great wyrm.

“Hraesvelgr…do you not remember me? ‘Twas I whom you found in Dravania – I who glimpse the truth.” She began, moving her arms out as she continued. “The truth about your past, about Shiva-“ At the mention of his former lovers name, Hraesvelgr’s eye widen and he let out a roar towards them, an anger that was not there before.

“Do not speak her name, mortal!” He commanded, both Lucy and Estinien on edge. Yet the Elezen woman did not back down.

“But speak it I must! I have summoned Shiva’s soul from the beyond, and offered myself as her vessel! She has made her heart known to me!” Ysayle cried out, Lucy’s skin crawling as a chill ran down. Something felt off…something she hadn’t realized before. The story Ysayle spoke of with Shiva and Hraesvelgr, Shiva was consumed by the wyrm and their souls become eternally bonded. Yet…if that was the case, he should have known that Shiva had been summoned. Because then the soul bound to Hraesvelgr would no longer be there.

“Foolish girl. Thinkest thou my beloved’s spirit hath descended from the heavens!? That the secrets of her heart are thine to know!?” He retorted, Ysayle continuing.

“I have surrendered mine to her! Do you not see, my love? I am Shiva reborn!” She declared, Hraesvelgr’s anger seeming to fade. As if he now understood what was truly happening.

“Gullible fool… The light but illuminated the past for thee, it did not grant thee omniscience. The spirit thou hast summoned belongeth not to Shiva – ‘tis but a shade conjured by thine own fancy.” He told her, Lucy’s eyes widening as she stepped forward.

“Wait, are you saying that the ‘Shiva’ Ysayle summoned…is not truly the same as the one who existed?” Lucy asked, Hraesvelgr looking to the Warrior.

“In an age long past, mine own kin were guilty of like folly. Beguiled by the dark ones’ lies, they attempted to resurrect a king amongst wyrms – yet the divinity they called forth merely borrowed the semblance of my fallen brood-brother.” He explained further, Lucy realizing immediately what he was referring to. Bahamut. “Such gods are not summoned, but created. Phantoms spun from the threads of misplaced faith.”

“That means that…all primals aren’t the gods of the tribes that summon them. They’re just creations that mirror them.” Lucy muttered to herself, everything making sense. Why they became stronger with more aether, and why they could be felled by mortals in the first place. If they had truly been gods, then they wouldn’t have been felled by her. Even if she was Hydaelyn’s chosen.

“Then the spirit that answered me…” Ysayle began, her voice trembling.

“…Was but thy dream of Shiva. Thy soul hath been corrupted by a deity of thine own making, child.” He confirmed, laying the final nail in the coffin. Ysayle stood still for a moment, before she fell to her knees. Lucy tried to move over to her, Estinien gently taking her arm to stop her.

“Nothing you say will help.” He said quietly, Lucy gritting her teeth as she looked to the women in front of her.

“Be that as it may, Lord Hraesvelgr, Ysayle’s desire to heal the rift between man and dragon is real, and it has borne us this far.” Alphinaud spoke up, Lucy looking over to him. “We would spare both our kind and yours the ravages of this senseless war! Pray join your voice to ours in a call for peace and forgiveness!”

“The tale of thy kind is one of avarice, treachery, and death – and thou wouldst speak to me of peace?” The great wyrm responded, closing his eyes before he raised his head. “Hark thee, mortal, to the naked truth… then tell me thou deserves forgiveness!” He told them, and spoke to them a tale that began over a thousand years ago, with Shiva’s sacrifice to bring they kinds to a harmony, moving to a peace of two centuries. And in that time, Elezen learned of the power within a dragon’s eye, and how King Thordan betrayed the dragons to satiate their selfish greed. Yet instead of speaking of Nidhogg, Hraesvelgr made mention of a dragon Lucy hadn’t heard mentioned before - their brood-sister Ratatoskr. They led her to an ambush and stole her eyes, leading to Nidhogg’s craving for revenge. He slew Thordan and some of his knights, yet they were able to get at his eye as well. And thus, the Dragonsong War began. As Hraesvelgr finished, Estinien stepped forward and spoke to the wyrm.

“Your tale bears scant resemblance to the one I was taught. How convenient that it should absolve your kind of all responsibility. But tell me, dragon: why should I believe your version of events?” he asked, Lucy looking to the wyrm with her instincts high, in case something happened.

“What thou chooset to believe is immaterial. The betrayal that yet haunts my every waking moment is no less than the truth to my kind. And Nidhogg meaneth for Thordan’s people to suffer for this sin till the end of days.” Hraesvelgr answered, Lucy’s eyes widening. “That wish thou imganiest a war of extinction is but a punishment – a siege of the spirit. Hast thou not seen those who tire of the torment? Those who abandon their own and side with dragonkind?”

“Ishgard’s so-called heretics…” Alphinaud said, his voice having none of the same confident he spoke with a few moments before.

“Know that all the traitors progeny bear a trace of Ratatoskr’s essence. But a single sip of our blood is enough to awaken it…” He continued, Lucy thinking back to all of the transformations she has witnessed. Of men turning into dragons. Was this the reason it was possible, because they already had dragon essence within them.

“Then… the seed lies within us…?” Ysayle asked, Hraesvelgr nodding.

“’Tis for this reason that those who abandon their loyalties are rewarded with a drink. And thus are they transformed, to join the ranks of Nidhogg’s ever-growing army as newborn dragons. One by one, through death or defection, my brood-brother shall account for all of the betrayers’ children…” Alphinaud let out a small gasp, taking in the information.

“Ye gods… I have borne witness to such transformation! Looked on as a heretic assumed the shape of a dragon…I imagined it some manner of Dravanian enchantment!” he looked to the ground before his eyes widen in another realization. “But if any Ishgardian, regardless of allegiance, has such potential within them… Twelve forgive us. To think of all the dragons we’ve slain…!”

“Some of them could have been Ishgardians…turned into dragons.” Lucy said, voicing what everyone was thinking.

“There will always be some, of course, who choose to fight until the bitter end – like thee, dragoon…” Hraesvelgr spoke again, the three looking to him. “But struggle as thou might, thy youthful vigor will be spent ere thou reachest two score and ten. And Nidhogg shall remain to torment thine offspring.”

“Oft have I wondered why Nidhogg did not simply raze Ishgard to the ground. Now I have my answer. He has no intention of winning the Dragonsong War, for it is no war at all, but vengeance – an eternal requiem sung for his murdered sister.” Estinien said, Lucy narrowing her eyes. If all this was just to torment the people, and only man saw it as a war…then a parley would hold no meaning.

“Thou hast the right of it, dragonslayer. Comprehendest thou now the futility of thy quest?” Hraesvelgr confirmed, Lucy biting her lower lip.

“I have not come this far only to admit defeat.” Ysayle said, raising her head. “We can still return the Eye to Nidhogg, and beg forgiveness for our ancestors crimes. Mayhap our words will sway him!”

“Ysayle…” Lucy said, not liking that idea at all. If Nidhogg truly only wished for revenge, giving him back his Eye would mean more torment for the people of Ishgard. They would add fuel to the fire.

“Stubborn child… Thou thinkest in mortal terms. Our perception of time is too broad for thee to grasp. ‘Tis a simple matter for thee to offer thine apologies – thou didst not perpetrate the crime. Despite thy visions, the deeds of history seem distant to thee.” He told her, Ysayle lowering her head. Midgardsormr said something similar, when she and Lucy met in western Coerthas for the first time after their fight. That the way dragons see time is different from man, and therefore they cannot comprehend it. “For a wyrm such as Nidhogg, that history is yet part of his present, as fresh as the blood that did gush from Ratatoskr’s wounds. How could he not be driven mad? ‘Tis only by the calming embrace of Shiva’s soul that mine own fury hath not consumed me.” Which meant that the only reason he did not kill them outright was because of Shiva. Even now, her wish to see man and dragon live together and her calming nature keeps the wyrm the way he is now. “But let us speak no more of what is done. My faith in your kind is spent, and I would be alone.” As he finished those words, Hraesvelgr let out a cry and took to the skies, the wind created from the beating of his wings pushing at the four travelers as he disappeared from view.

“As predicted, Iceheart’s faith in the wyrm was misplaced. Which leave us with but one recourse. You know I have the right of it, Warrior of Light.” Estinien said, Lucy lowering her gaze. He was right, they had no choice. If they wanted a chance for people and dragons to live together in peace, it had to be bought with blood. Even if it could never happen, the constant search for revenge would consume Ishgard until every Ishgardian was dead. And Nidhogg would never be satisfied. Alphinaud let out a sigh, his own expression saddened.

“Hraesvelgr was every bit as awe-inspiring as I imagined. His voice fairly dripped with power – the will behind his words so undeniable that it transcended my ignorance of the dragons’ tongue. ‘Tis but a pity that I misliked what he said.” He said, letting another sigh as he looked up to her. His eyes almost looked exhausted, like he hadn’t just gotten a full night’s rest. “So far did we travel – even unto the heavens themselves – only to be dismissed like unruly children. And far from mitigating this…_humiliation_, the hidden truths we have learned serve only to prove that our grand mission of peace was destined to fail from the first. Nothing will deter Nidhogg from his course.”

“That doesn’t mean it has been pointless.” Lucy said, Alphinaud looking to her. “Yes, Nidhogg will not stop, not until he draws his last breath. But just this attempt, this decision to try and make peace, to try and find the truth and learn from it…It might seem meaningless now, but those sorts of actions tend to begin a domino effect.” She spoke, Alphinaud looking to her.

“You truly believe so?” He asked, Lucy nodding. Yet her belief in that this was not for naught notwithstanding, they still had to do something about Nidhogg.

“Well, what do you propose we do now? I, for one, am intent on continuing to the east…” Estinien said, the two Scions looking to him.

“What is there to be found in the east?” Alphinaud asked, though Lucy had a good idea of where this was going.

“Nidhogg’s lair – the Aery – is said to lie in that direction. And the Eye tells me he is near…” As soon as the words left Estinien, Ysayle looked at him with anger.

“You cannot still mean to slay him!?” She said, Estinien crossing his arms.

“You cannot still mean to stop me. I have been true to my word, and aided you in this fool’s errand with Hraesvelgr. But your efforts at parley have come to naught, Lady Iceheart. I would see Ishgard saved, and for that, Nidhogg must die.” He told her, Ysayle looking at him in disbelief.

“With the tale of our ancestor’s vile betrayal yet ringing in your eras, you speak of continuing this war?” She spoke, Estinien shaking his head.

“Nay, lady, I would but pierce its vengeful heart. When Nidhogg dies, this war shall die with him.” Estinien declared, Lucy placing a hand on her heart. The thought of killing Nidhogg didn’t bring her any joy, yet he had lost his senses to the poison of vengeance, and there was little that could be done to save the men of Ishgard and spare more dragon lives if he continued to breathe.

“A moment, Estinien. You yourself spoke of the great wyrm’s strength – that you believed him powerful enough to race your city to the ground. How then are we few to challenge him?” Alphinaud asked, narrowing his eyes at the dragoon. “Even behind the stout walls of Ishgard – with an army of knights manning the defenses – our victory would he hard-won. Yet you propose to contend with the beast in his own lair?” Estinien merely nodded, pulling out the Eye.

“In close combat, this will afford us an advantage. And with two Azure Dragoons working in unison, who can say what might be possible?” He said, looking right at Lucy. “But such speculation is meaningless if we cannot even find the wyrm. Our first task must be to seek out Nidhogg’s lair.” Alphinaud gritted his teeth as he looked to the ground, Lucy’s heart aching as she saw how hopeless he looked.

“The story of this nation grow bloodied by the moment. Must death always be answered with more of the same?” He asked, the dragoon placing the Eye back in his inventory.

“Such is the way of things, I fear. I shall consider it a miracle if mine armor is not stained crimson ere this conflict is ended.” He stated, turning to walk. Alphinaud hesitated, but followed after the dragoon as Lucy began to walk last, Ysayle’s voice stopping her.

“That I should be blinded by my own lies…Everything I believed… Everything I thought I was… Gone… All gone…” She said, the Au’ra turning to look at her. She opened her mouth to speak, yet no words could truly come forth. Nothing Lucy said would be a comfort to her.

“Leave her. Your words will not reach her now. And we have not the time to wait for her to gather up the pieces of her shattered faith.” Estinien said, though his words were cold she could tell he believed this to be for the best. Ysayle would not want anything to do with Nidhogg’s death. And she needed time to reaffirm her resolves. And Zenith was safe, there was no chance of her getting attack as far as Lucy could tell. Lowering her gaze, the Warrior followed the dragoon as her heart ached. She hated this. She hated not being able to help her friends. And over time, that was what Ysayle had become. Alphinaud walked beside her, and she could feel his gaze on her as they walked.

“Are you certain this is the only way…? That the only path we can take is taking another life…?” Alphinaud asked, Lucy closing her eyes as her hands clenched.

“Yes…” she muttered, yet she could tell her voice wavered. Everything that had been unfolded in mere moments, all the truths that were shown…it was making it difficult for her to truly see things how she used to. She felt a hand move into her clenched fist and force it open, Lucy stopping to look at Alphinaud.

“Mine apologies, my friend…I did not consider how this makes you feel. Especially since you will be forced to fight alongside Estinien to end this…” He said, his eyes looking to her. “I will help you however I can. That I promise you.” Lucy smiled weakly at the Elezen, tightening the hold of his hand.

“Thank you, Alphinaud. And likewise.” She said, Alphinaud giving her a similar smile. Neither of them had the strength to hope for any happiness. Yet they could do nothing else but march on, hoping that they’re path would pave the way for some form of peace. Their path was more perilous as it had been when they journey to Zenith, dragons haunting them more and more the further to the east they went. Over time they came up to another ruin of man civilization that echoed around the Churning Mists it looked like a building of some kind. What it used to be was impossible for them to know. But there were doors no it, so it was some kind of building. As they came you on the higher floor of it, a large isle surrounded by a menacing aura floated before them, Alphinaud staring at it before he looked to the dragoon.

“Estinien... Pray tell me I am wrong…” He asked, looking up to the isle again. “Is that it?”

“Aye…that would be the Aery. I feel Nidhogg’s presence through the Eye – his caustic hatred gnawing at my soul.” Estinien said, gritting his teeth. “’Twould seem the death of his consort has put him on edge. Mark how he wards his lair with tempestuous winds.”

“A similar barrier once barred our entrance to the primal Garuda’s domain…until we discovered the means by which it could be penetrated.” Alphinaud said, Lucy nodding. Estinien looked at the two as Alphinaud shifted his gaze towards the Warrior. “Mayhap it is time we called upon Master Garlond. ‘Twill be just like the good old days, no?”

“With a dragon instead of a primal, you mean.” Lucy said, though she could tell that neither of their attempts at lightening the mood or just acting like normal were successful.

“If our only remaining recourse is to violence, then we should seek out the swiftest path to victory. With every moment we hesitate, Ishgard’s prospects grow bleaker.” Alphinaud stated, Estinien nodding.

“A force of sufficient power to break through a primal’s defenses might conceivably gran us access to the Aery. ... I can offer no better solution. Pray consult this engineer friend of yours.” He told them, Lucy raising her brow at him.

“You’re not coming with us?” She asked, Estinien nodding as he looked back to the Aery. That action alone seemed to tell them what he intended: Keep Nidhogg and his minions’ eyes off Ishgard as long as he could.

“Very well. On the condition that you swear not to lure Nidhogg out of his lair in our absence.” Alphinaud told him, Estinien chuckling slightly at him.

“And steal all the glory for myself, you mean? Nay I am not so selfish as that.” He said, looking to Lucy with a more serious expression. “Contact me by linkpearl when your preparations are complete, and we shall set forth from Ishgard together.”

“Alright, take care of yourself.” Lucy said, the dragoon nodding as the two Scions left him where he stood.

“I suggest we head for Saint Reinette’s Forum. From what I gleaned of the Holy See’s decidedly _ambitious_ airship project, Cid will still be in Ishgard.” Alphinaud said, Lucy nodding.

“I only hope he’ll help find a solution fast enough.” She said, her eyes lowering to the ground. Alphinaud seemed to share her sentiment, but didn’t voice it as she already had. The two teleported to Ishgard, arriving at the Forum as they began to discuss where Cid could be.

“When last you saw Master Garlond, he was advising the Ishgardians on the ailing airship, correct? In that case, he might still be at Camp Cloudtop. Failing that, we could try the airship landing, or mayhap even the Skysteel Manufactory…” As the list of places they could search grew longer, Alphinaud merely shook his head and looked at her. “but let us not waste time searching aimlessly. Someone in the city is sure to know where to find him. The question is who? Ser Aymeric would seem the obvious choice, but there is no guaranteeing he will be able to grant us audience at short notice…”

“Not to mention that he might not be informed of where Cid actually is, just that he’s helping with the airships.” Lucy added, Alphinaud thinking for a moment.

“Ah, I have it! Count Edmont’s youngest son prides himself on knowing all of the Holy See’s juiciest rumors. Let us return to the manor and see if Lord Emmanellain is about.” He suggested, Lucy nodding hesitantly. Honestly, she wasn’t sure if the young Fortemps Lord would know about Cid’s whereabouts. But they didn’t have time to try and think of someone else to ask. They walked over to the manor and entered, seeing Lord Emmanellain inside along with Honoroit. “We are fortunate, Lord Emmanellain is at home. Hm! The tavern keeper’s loss is our gain.” Lucy couldn’t hold in the laugh at his choice of words, the Elezen looking at her with quite the satisfied look. As they entered the room further, Lord Emmanellain looked as they entered an practically jumped on Lucy and grabbed her hands, pulling her closer to him.

“Ah, the hero returns! How goes the fight, old girl? Well, I trust!” He said, Lucy merely nodding as she was a bit dumbfounded by his actions. But Alphinaud pulling his hands off her and took her arm to get some distance between the two was much more surprising to her.

“Lord Emmanellain, we would ask if you know where we might find Cid Garlond.” Alphinaud said, the Au’ra swearing that she heard some annoyance in the tone in his voice. But why would he be annoyed?

“In search of a ‘Cid Garlond’, you say? Then say no more! The taverns are full of talk, and the name of said silver-haired genius has cropped up more often than most. I hear he has been tasked with getting that _monstrous_ airship the Holy See commissioned to actually fly. ‘Twould seem the project has been plagued with mishaps from the first.” Lord Emmanellain said, looking at Lucy with a glint in his eyes. “In any case, Garlond Ironworks employee are known to frequent the airship landing, and I’ll wager their master does too.”

“The airship landing? Yes I thought as much.” Alphinaud said, The Fortemps Lord taking Lucy’s hand again and gave it a small peck, the Au’ra looking at him shocked.

“You should join me for a drink on the tavern one day, old girl.” He said, Lucy taking her hand back and nodded.

“If there comes a time were we’ll have some peace, I’ll consider it.” She answered, Lord Emmanellain laughing as Alphinaud tugged at her arm.

“Come, Lucy – we must find Cid and trouble him for his expert opinion.” He said, the annoyance still there in his tone. Lucy just nodded as she said farewell to Lord Emmanellain and Honoroit, Alphinaud waiting for her outside. “He truly has no shame…”

“While I won’t defend him on that, you seem a bit more irked by it than I expected.” She said, Alphinaud flinching as his face flushed.

“I…suppose it was because he directed that sort of behavior towards you. It is disrespectful to treat you as if you are just another woman for him to fool around with.” He explained, Lucy’s face heating up as her heart pounded in her chest. Alphinaud seemed to have realized what he actually said, his face blushing even more as he turned his back and refused to look at her. “I-In any case, let us be off to find Cid. Estinien must be growing impatient.” He diverged the conversation, walking off to the airship landing with Lucy behind her. A stupid smile began to play on her face, the warmth in her heart growing as well. Yet why did he think that of her in the first place? She was still not sure what this feeling was that kept growing, but she was beginning to like it more and more the longer it went on. The two walked onto the airship landing, seeing Cid and his workers Wedge and Biggs with him. The Master engineer looked up to them and gave them a big smirk, though it died down when they approached.

“Lucy! Alphinaud! How fare you both? Not terribly well, judging by your faces.” He greeted them, Alphinaud nodding.

“Greetings, Master Garlond. I am sure it will come as little surprise when I tell you we have need of a favor…” He began, explaining their journey to the Churning Mists and the wind barrier around Nidhogg’s lair which blocked their path.

“…Another wind barrier? And you say it was conjured by Nidhogg?” Cid asked, the Elezen nodding. “Hm. The _Enterprise_ could certainly take you where you need to go…” the engineer trailed off, Lucy looking worried at him. “but she would not fare well against the dragons. She’s agile for a ship her size – but not _that_ agile. The Dravanians would fly rings around her. And if they took it into their heads to incinerate the rigging, there would be precious little we could do to avoid them.”

“But there must be something we can do! Some manner of weapon we could employ…?” Alphinaud asked, Lucy nodding as they both practically begged for another solution. “Estinien stands vigil at the edge of the Churning Mists, but we do not know how much longer-“

“All right, all right, I didn’t say it was impossible.” Cid interrupted, the two Scions looking at him. “I said it was impossible for the _Enterprise_. We need a smaller boat.”

“A smaller boat?” Lucy asked, Cid nodding as he looked to his co-workers.

“Biggs! Wedge! It’s time we gave that new toy of yours a proper field test.” The engineer said, the two cheering in unison, running off ahead of them. “It’s probably best if I let the lads show you. Come on, the manufactory’s not far!” They nodded and followed after them, Lucy trying to think what they had been making. She had seen Biggs and Wedge in the Skysteel Manufactory when she had gone to speak with Stephanivien for her machinist lessons, barely recalling seeing the two of them tinkering with something while they were there. Yet she never got a good look at it, so she was unsure what it was. The engineers were discussing amongst themselves, the two Scions merely following behind in silence. They arrived at the entrance to the manufactory, Biggs turning to them.

“Our little project is just inside. Oh, you’re going to like this one…” The Roegadyn said, the five entering and Lucy looking up to the area she had seen them before, her eyes widening. There was a tiny ship, only large enough to hold one person, with a white and blue color palate and what looked like a metal sail on the end.

“Feast your eyes upon our latest and greatest feat of engineering! We call it a ‘manacutter’!” Wedge introduced their creation, Biggs nodding along as she and Alphinaud stared in awe at it.

“After you put down Gaius, Wedge and me struck out on our own for a bit, and started working on the successor to the Tiny Bronco.” Biggs explained, Cid smiling pridefully as well as they spoke of their creation.

“Impressive little thing, isn’t she? My talent for ship design has plainly rubbed off on them.” He said, the two getting embarrassed as Cid continued to explain its mechanic. “They’ve adapted the principles of corrupted crystal technology, and constructed a mechanism which converts aether from its surroundings into elemental wind. Said wind is then harnessed by the specially engineered sails, providing the craft with propulsion and lift. All in all, a most elegant solution… I’m actually a little upset I didn’t think of it myself.”

“It’s incredible…” Lucy said, having a slightly better idea of how machines worked after learning how to function the tools her superior had given her. And this sort of construction was on a completely different level.

“The design does, however, come with one small flaw…” Wedge added, the Scions looking to them.

“The energy conversion ratio’s bloody awful. To generate enough power to get you off the ground, you need to be in an area awash with predominantly wind-aspected aether.” Biggs further explained, Wedge nodding.

“In other words, there are a few places you can fly… and lots of places you can’t.” Lucy realized then that it wouldn’t be ready to fly right now.

“The new Ishgardian airship hasn’t left the boys much time for tinkering – meaning it may be a while before this particular project takes off, if you’ll forgive the pun.” Cid said, a smirk on his face as Lucy snickered, Alphinaud looking rather disappointed in the man. Just as they continued their conversation, the doors sprung open and Tataru came running through, gasping for air as she stood in front of them.

“Tataru, what’s happened!?” Wedge asked, seeing the faintest blush on his cheeks. Lucy had nearly forgotten that the Lalafell engineer had a crush on the receptionist. It would be funny if the Warrior wasn’t far more concerned with what had their friend running at such speed.

“I’ve been looking all over for you! There’s been word from Ul’dah! It’s about Her Grace, the sultana!” She told them, Lucy and Alphinaud giving each other a look. Damn it, she wanted to help the sultana and clear up this entire mess in Ul’dah, but now?

“It seems you’re required elsewhere.” Cid said, looking to Lucy. “Leave the manacutter with us. We’ll see that she’s airworthy and suitably equipped to slice through those winds. You, meanwhile, should concentrate on providing Raubahn and the sultana whatever help they need!” The Scions nodded as they left the manufactory, Lucy gritting her teeth.

“Why now…?” She muttered, Alphinaud sharing her sentiment.

“I agree that it came at a bad time, yet we could not have done anything about Nidhogg’s barrier as long as the manacutter is unfit to fly. In hindsight, this will make the wait time more bearable.” He said, Lucy unable to argue against that. Tataru looked between the two, the Elezen looking to her and gesturing her to speak her piece.

“General Raubahn says they may have discovered the sultana’s whereabouts! And he wants you – by which I mean both of you – to go to the Waking Sands right away and help with the investigation.” She explained, both of them nodding as Alphinaud looked to her.

“Come, Lucy – pressing though Ishgard’s plight may be, our presence here will not serve to hasten the manacutter’s completion. Let us return to the troubled lands of Thanalan and lend what aid we may.” He said, repeating that they wouldn’t get much done even if they stayed her. The Warrior nodded stiffly, Alphinaud’s expression looking sympathetically at her as he returned his attention to the receptionist. “Tataru – have our friends at the Congregation send a message to Estinien. Tell him we have identified a solution to our problem, but that it will take some time to prepare.”

“As you wish, Master Alphinaud!” Tataru said, Lucy finding it odd that she referred to him as ‘master’. Others had done that, sure, but Lucy couldn’t recall the Lalafell ever doing so. She ran towards the Congregation, Alphinaud looking to the Au’ra again.

“To the Waking Sands, Warrior of Light. ‘Tis past time Ul’dah was delivered from this darkness!” He declared, Lucy letting out a sigh and nodded the two teleporting to Horizon to make the rest of the way there on foot. Lucy blew her whistle and called forth Storm as the two rode her chocobo to the Waking Sands. “How long ago was it when we last came this way?”

“Honestly, I’ve lost track. It feels like it was longer than it actually was, I’m sure.” Lucy answered, thinking back to when Alphinaud fell asleep against her. While she wished she could take things slowly, she urged Storm to keep a fast pace. The chocobo let out a screech and jumped, Alphinaud involuntarily grabbing tightly around Lucy’s waist to hold on. “Sorry.”

“N-No, I should be more prepared for it to not be a comfortable ride.” Alphinaud said, though he didn’t immediately take his hands off the tight grip. The Warrior thought he might be concerned that it would become unstable quickly and wanted to make sure he could stay on. The rest of their ride was in silence, arriving at the Waking Sands and entering.

Once they entered, they saw Raubahn in much better condition that he was in before, wearing his normal attire now with a cloak with the Ul’dah symbol and a bull-formed shoulder guard on his left shoulder. He informed them that they had tracked a shipment of a potion that rendered it’s victim in a death like slumber, believing it was used to keep the sultana asleep. Hence they concluded that Her Grace was inside the palace, but they had to know exactly what she had consumed before they could save her. So they went to the Silver Bazaar to find the woman who administered it, Nanamo’s former lady-in-waiting Meriel. As they reached the bazaar, they questioned the citizens and located her within her home as Lucy, Alphinaud and Lady Yugiri met her in her home. When she tried to leave, Raubahn stopped her and were preparing to question her. However, they were interrupted by Lord Lolorito, who had arrived along with Dewlala. He relayed what Teledji Adeledji had intended, and how he had intervened, and how the lie of Nanamo’s death was solely to control Raubahn and make him act. As he continued to speak of the Crystal Braves, Lucy felt her rage for how he was talking so casually about something that had essentially destroyed the Scions and concern for her friend. Alphinaud admitted back on the Churning Mists that he still blamed himself, and hearing the man who caused most of their disgrace playfully admit to his doings was frustrating. General Raubahn wanted to make Lord Lolorito pay for all this, yet Dewlala reminded them all that the Flame General was not wholly innocent either. Lord Lolorito gave them a small flask, stating that inside contained the antidote to wake Her Grace. They all returned to Ul’dah, Raubahn leaving them to wake the sultana, leaving them with time on their hands.

“I hope this works…” Lucy muttered to herself, the doors opening with Raubahn entering the room with a smile on his face.

“Her Grace has awoken. The palace physician assures me she is none the worse for her slumber.” He announced, the Scions sharing a smile of relief, finally glad for some good news. “I believe Her Grace will soon resume her plans to place the government of Ul’dah into the hands of its citizens. Whatever path she chooses to take, I shall walk it with her. And we shall tread slowly, lest the nation be unsettled in our wake.” Lord Lolorito crossed his arms, all of them looking to him.

“Her grace’s compassion is a shining beacon to us all… but what our city truly thrives upon is competition. ‘Tis in the struggle against our rivals that opportunities are seized and fortunes made. And with the Empire on the offensive once more, now would hardly seem the time to turn our system of government upon its head.” He claimed, Alphinaud glaring at him.

“Are you privy to new intelligence, my lord?” the Scion asked, Lord Lolorito nodding as he gave them a sarcastic smile.

“I would hardly call it new. Remind me: what was the name of that enormous imperial warship which met its end in Mor Dhona? Wait, I have it! The _Agrius_. Yes, well, ‘twould appear the Garleans have been hard at work on another such vessel.” He explained, Lucy growling slightly in her throat. They had heard nothing about the Garlean Empire since the fall of Gaius. And he’s talking about it as if it’s passing news.

“How close are they to completing the ship!? Is it operational!?” Pipin asked, Lolorito nodding.

“its maiden flight was a success, I hear. I should imagine Emperor Varis is eager to see how it performs.” He said, looking to all of them before he spoke in a louder voice. “My lords and ladies, I move that it is time to repair the damage caused by Teledji Adeledji, and prepare our great nation to repel the Empire once more.” There was silence, no one truly knowing how to respond. It was true that they couldn’t leave the matter alone. They all agreed to allow Ul’dah to take care of itself, Alphinaud and Lucy leaving the room together.

“’Tis well that the sultana has awoken. The Syndicate yet needs to put its house in order, but ‘twould seem the worst of the confusion has passed.” Alphinaud said, lowering his gaze. “Ul’dah has taken control of its future…and I must do the same.”

“What do you mean?” Lucy asked, Alphinaud walking ahead of her a little before he spoke again.

“I have decided to disband the Crystal Braves.” He stated, Lucy tilting her head in confusion. “Among the recruits, there were those who supported our order’s goals and convictions with all sincerity. ‘Tis my hope that these loyal men and women will choose to remain our allies in the battles to come. As for those who sided with the traitor, Ilberd, they shall be hunted down and held to account for their crimes. It is my earnest hope that they will surrender themselves peaceably when the time comes…though I think it unlikely.” Lucy could hear the pain and anger in his voice, her tail twitching as she wanted to move closer to him. But she didn’t want to interrupt him. “Ah, my all-conquering Crystal Braves… The model army meant to pave the way for a single unified Grand Company of Eorzea. That so high an ideal should be brought so low…”

“Alphinaud…” She said, the Elezen looking up to the ceiling rather than the floor.

“I need not tell you how deeply the betrayal stung me. Yet I see now that it was mine own naivety and pride which allowed the Braves to fall prey to corruption.” He finally turned to face her finally, his expression showing the anger and pain she heard, yet also some hope. “As ever, it is to your shining example that I turn for inspiration. Like you, I mean to stand firm in the face of hardship, and give mine all for the cause. Let us resume the search for our missing comrades, that we might come together to shine the light of dawn across the realm once more.” Lucy nodded, the Elezen smiling softly to her. “The role of Crystal Brave commander suited me ill, and I shall play it no longer. Henceforth, I shall be no more than Alphinaud, proud member of the Scions.”

“That was never in doubt.” She told him, feeling slightly better than he seemed to hold stronger onto his hope for a better future than the pain of the past. He flushed slightly as she walked closer, not meeting her gaze again.

“I blush to speak thus of mine inner turmoil…” He said a bit sheepishly, looking up to her again. “But the fact remains: there is no woman alive whom I would rather confide. Were it not for your shining example, I might never have emerged from beneath the pall of my despair.” Lucy smiled and nodded, Alphinaud thinking for a moment. “Hm, still no word from Master Garlond. I hope this manacutter of theirs is nearing completion…”

“We shouldn’t rush it, don’t want it to accidentally tear apart while we fly it.” Lucy said, the fear in his eyes for a brief moment making her slightly guilty for teasing him about it. Before she could apologize, Lady Yugiri came up to them with news.

“I am assured Her Grace will make a full recovery.” She told them, the Scions looking to her.

“Aye, and Ul’dah, too, shall flourish once more. General Raubahn and his colleagues have matters well in hand, I believe.” Alphinaud added, though hesitated for a moment before he spoke again. “…Lady Yugiri, a question if I may.” He began, the shinobi looking to him. “I believe your people have been keeping a close watch on the Crystal braves. Might you know how things stand at the Rising Stones?”

“Ah, yes, of course. You will be pleased to know that the 3rd Unit Braves abandoned Revenant’s Toll when they learned of Captain Ilberd’s defeat. The only blue uniforms to be seen there now are those worn by soldiers loyal to you, Master Alphinaud.” She informed them, Lucy smiling at the news. While she was grateful for the Count of House Fortemps to give them asylum at his home, the Rising Stones felt much more like a home to her than Ishgard ever could. Alphinaud, however, did not seem too excited about the news.

“…To me? I see. I am grateful to heat that at least some of our members were true to their oaths.” He said, his bangs hiding his eyes. The two Au’ra’s looked at each other in worry as Alphinaud met Lucy’s gaze again. “Ere we return to Ishgard, I must go to the Rising Stones and thank these stalwarts for their service. It shall be my final act as Crystal Brave commander. Will you join me, Lucy? You were there at the company’s inception – ‘tis only fitting that you be present at its end. And…” he trailed off, looking to the ground again. “I would appreciate the support.”

“Of course.” She said, Alphinaud giving her a grateful look as they left, Lady Yugiri saying she would met them in Revenant’s Toll. Lucy and Alphinaud began to walk to the Aetheryte Plaza in Ul’dah, Lucy looking around to see if there were others around them. When she was certain that no one was around, she stopped Alphinaud in his tacks and pulled him into a hug from behind, placing her head at the crock of his neck. He froze as soon as she made contact, yet that didn’t stop her.

“What are you…?” He didn’t finish, Lucy tightening the hug around her friend. “Why…?”

“Because.” She stated simply, which was the truth. She knew Alphinaud could probably deal with this as long as she stood beside him, yet she wanted to do more. She wanted to show him that he could lean on her, let out his frustration – screams, tears, it didn’t matter. She wanted to be there to help him through it all. Alphinaud began to relax in her grip, leaning into it.

“What have I done to deserve a friend such as you?” He muttered, Lucy moving her head further into his neck.

“You’ve been yourself. Nothing more is or will ever be asked of you.” She told him, Alphinaud letting out a puff of air.

“I beg to differ.” He started, yet he didn’t sound as if he believed that as much as he did before. “I would not be who I am at all had it not been for you.”

“People change when they meet different people and new experiences. That’s the nature of man.” She said, pulling away as Alphinaud turned to face her.

“Then I shall try to be one worthy of the trust and friendship you have given me.” He told her, the determination in his voice making her smile. She merely nodded as they began to make their way to Revenant’s Toll again, Lucy looking forward to going home.

As they arrived by the door to the Rising Stones, Alphinaud hesitated for a moment next to Lady Yugiri and Lucy. They truly had no idea what to expect when they entered, nor how the place would look. Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder and a reassuring smile, the Elezen nodding as he opened the door, the three entering. As they did, five people stood by the way down into the Solar, speaking to each other before they looked to them. The place was a mess, broken bottles and shelves that had been ransacked were all over the place,

“C-Commander!? You’re alive!” Alianne called out in happiness, Riol Looking to them with a smirk.

“An’ Lucy, too! I knew ye’d scrape through!” They all ran up to meet them, Alphinaud looking up to them. He hesitated for one moment before he began to make his apology.

“My splendid Crystal Braves. I have wronged you. All of you. My promises of glory and salvation have brought you naught but blood and betrayal…” He began, Riol just giving him a smirk.

“Bah, ye’ll not hear us complainin’. ‘Twas a sight messier than expected, aye, but we was still fightin’ for the freedom of all, just like we swore. Ain’t that right, mates?” He stated, the four of them agreeing with Riol’s statement. Their commitment to their oath brought a smile to Alphinaud’s face, yet he continued with what he had intended to tell them.

“You humble me. I am truly blessed to have such steadfast comrades. It is with the most profound regret, then, that I must-“ Once again, Riol stopped him before he could truly finish his piece.

“That’s enough o’ that, Commander! We know what ye’ve a mind to say, an’ we ain’t havin’ none of it.” He said, looking at him with a stubborn look. “We’ve talked it over, see, an’ we’re all agreed. Ye can take our uniforms, an’ strip us of our ranks – but we won’t be no less a company.” Alphinaud looked up at them all in shock, not sure what to say.

“But the Crystal Braves-“ This time it was Alianne who interrupted him, giving him a soft look.

“The Crystal Braves may be finished, but the ideals upon which the company was founded live on. They bind us to each other – and to you.” The other nodded along, the young Scion completely baffled.

“Commander.” Riol began, though he shook his head and started again. “…_Alphinaud_. Our minds are made up, se ye may as well get used to it. Let us help the Scions. Let us help you find Minfillia an’ the others.” Alphinaud could only look at them, words having left him.

“My friends… A-After all that has happened… I know not what to say…” Lucy could see his hand clench and Alphinaud purposefully move his head to hide his eyes. Yet Lucy could see the faintest tear run down his cheek, the Warrior smiling at him. He had come here to ‘free’ the soldiers still loyal to him from their supposed forced companionship. Yet instead, he was refused to let go of his title as Commander, his soldiers still wanting him to lead them. It made her heart warm, seeing them like this. The Braves merely laughed and smiled at their commander, Lady Yugiri and Lucy moving closer to the Elezen as they began to trade information. Them telling what they have been doing since the incident, and Lucy and Alphinaud doing the same. And for once, Alphinaud barely spoke as he was still trying to hold back his tears. So Lucy had do to most of the talking. But she didn’t mind. She couldn’t count the number of times Alphinaud had spoken in her stead, it was only fair that she did the same once in a while. As they began to get an idea of where each party stood, Lucy moved over to Alphinaud.

“How are you holding up?” Lucy asked, a soft smile on her face. She didn’t mean to tease, and she hoped her smile would convey that if her words were misinterpreted. Alphinaud looked up to her, sniffing as she dried some of the tears that were still running.

“Pray excuse me…I had thought my tears spent.” He apologized, Lucy shaking her head as she looked at him. “My grandfather used to say that one could measure a man by the constancy of his comrades…Mayhap I am the exception which proves the rule.” Lucy immediately opened her mouth to counter him, but Alphinaud stopped her. “Nay, do not protest. I know that I am no worthy of their loyalty, Lucy… But Thaliak as my witness, I shall do _everything_ in my power to earn it.” Lucy’s expression relaxed once he finished, knowing that he wasn’t falling into despair again. He was now firmly looking to the future. Though she was surprised to hear Alphinaud mention Thaliak. It was the first time, at least from what she could remember, she had heard someone mention Him. “I must speak of future plans with the remaining Braves. Any information on the missing Scions will need to be shared with our allies across the realm – specifically Urianger in the Waking Sands and Tataru in Ishgard. While we are organizing our various channels of communication, I would ask that you call upon Master Garlond at the manufactory. I will join you in Ishgard as soon as I am able.”

“Alright, I’ll meet you in Ishgard then.” She said, Alphinaud nodding as Lucy left the Rising Stones. The air in Revenant’s Toll felt better now, like it had been when they first placed their headquarters in the region. She smiled as she looked up to the sky, the wind playing with her ponytail. “We’ve finally come home.” She said, ready to teleport to Ishgard. They had now gotten back their home, and now she would do her best to protect anyone who would try to do it any harm.


	10. Chapter 9: The Truth of Antiquity From the Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come - the battle against the great wyrm Nidhogg is hanging above them. Their passage to the Aery are completed, and the dragoons are prepared. They set off through the sky to bring an end to the Dragonsong War

Lucy entered the Skysteel Manufactory, wearing her Azure Dragoon armor as she walked up to Cid. Knowing that it was only a matter of time before she and Estinien would face Nidhogg, the Warrior thought it best to challenge the wyrm with the skills Alberic taught her that were meant for hunting dragons. Nidhogg was a formidable foe, and she needed every advantage she could get. The only thing that couldn’t be seen was her dragoon helmet, the Warrior glamouring it away. She could see through it easily, though she preferred to not feel like she had a helmet on her. As she entered the room, the Garlean engineer turned around to face her and moved his head down from his ear, letting out a laugh.

“Lucy! How in the sevens hells do you do it? I was just about to send for you!” He said, Lucy giving him a smile as they looked up to the manacutter. “We have but this moment completed the manacutter’s first successful test flight!”

“That’s great.” She said, Cid nodding as she gave her a pat on the shoulder.

“A few minor adjustment and she’ll be ready to go. While we see to the finishing touches, you might want to pay a visit to Fortemps Manor – a dragoon by the name of Estinien was looking for you.” The engineer told her, Lucy nodding as she left the Ironworkers to their business and headed for the manor. She had honestly been expecting to head for the Congregation, so she was a little surprised to hear Estinien wished to meet her by the manor. As she entered, she saw no one but the dragoon standing inside, looking towards her when she entered.

“You have fulfilled your obligations to the Ul’dahns, then?” He asked, the Au’ra tilting her head at him. “Mistress Tataru has been keeping me apprised of the situation. Once I learned that these ‘manacutters’ of Master Garlond’s were nearing completion, I saw no reason to tarry in the Mists.”

“No movement from Nidhogg, then?” The Warrior asked, Estinien nodding.

“For the present, he seems content to remain in the Aery, plotting his revenge.” He told her, Lucy nodding before he broached a new topic. “Might not this be an apt moment to unfold our plans to Ser Aymeric? I think we have kept him in the dark long enough.”

“You think it’s alright to do so? Like you said, he could be accused as a heretic if he so much as listens to us.” Lucy asked, Estinien merely shrugging.

“While that is still a danger, we should let him know what we are planning and how we came to that conclusion.” He told her, Lucy unsure if she wanted to risk it. “Besides, of all people who might know something about the secrecy of the Holy See, and whether there is some truth to Hraesvelgr’s claim that all Ishgardians have dragon blood in them, he is the most likely to assist us.”

“That’s true…” She said, agreeing reluctantly as the two left the manor and headed for the Congregation. The thought of Ser Aymeric being executed for heresy still gnawed at her mind, yet Estinien seemed quite certain this was the best course of action. So she choose to believe in him as they entered the Lord Commander’s room. Ser Aymeric and Lucia were alone this time, a smile on their faces as they entered.

“All stands ready, Lord Commander.” Estinien said, the smile on Ser Aymeric’s face fading as he realized what the words meant.

“Ah, the moment has come, then?” He asked, both of them nodding. “But pray tell me, what has led up to this point?” He asked, the two dragoons looking at each other as they began to explain everything. Their journey to find Ysayle, stepping into the land of Dravania and meeting the dragons at Anyx Trine, fighting Ravana and gaining passage to the Churning Mists, the moogles and the story they were told by Hraesvelgr. Needless to say, both Ser Aymeric and Lucia were noticeably shocked by their adventure. “By the Fury…it is a miracle you are all still alive.”

“Not a miracle, my lord. Enlightening. Yes, most dragons we’ve met on Coerthas and other areas are violent to all men they encounter. Yet not all dragons wish to fight. And this journey proved that, even when we had two dragonslayers enter their home and Nidhogg’s Eye in our possession.” Lucy stated, Ser Aymeric nodding. Before he could ask for any more details, the doors opened as Alphinaud entered the room, closing the doors behind him.

“Pray excuse my lateness. I paid a brief visit to the workshop to inquire about the manacutters. The engineers assure me that they are ready.” He told them, Lucy nodding as she greeted him with a smile.

“The Aery is now but a short flight away. Yet what a long and winding path we took to reach this point.” Estinien said, Lucy lowering her gaze slightly. “Were it not for Master Alphinaud’s proposal, we never would have attempted to parley with the dragons. Though our negotiations yielded little, our expedition with Lady Iceheart taught us much.”

“You took an unimaginable risk… I could scarce believe the tale Estinien and Lucy told.” The Lord Commander said, crossing his arms.

“Aye, ‘tis true that many of our countrymen would sooner die than join hands with the heretics’ mistress, but ‘twas through that most unlikely of alliances that we came to speak with Hraesvelgr.” Estinien added, Alphinaud lowering his gaze.

“A conversation that went rather poorly, as I recall.” He said, Lucy agreeing with him. Yet there was little they could do about what had happened. They could only hope to spare more innocent lives.

“In this instance, the journey was more important that the destination. Had we not slain Nidhogg’s consort, Tioman, and put the great wyrm on his guard, the Dravanians would have arrived at Ishgard’s walls long ago.” The dragoon said, Lucy gritting her teeth.

“A death we only committed because we had to defend ourselves.” She muttered quietly, so quiet that only the young Elezen next to her could hear the words. He looked up at her slightly as Ser Aymeric nodded.

“Aye, that they would. Full grateful am I for every hour of respite your actions have afforded us. Thanks to you, our defenses are much improved.” The Lord Commander trailed off, speaking the last words in a quieter tone. “’Tis but a pity they won’t be enough.”

“Thus you believe an assault upon the Aery represents the city’s best chance of survival. Is that not so, Estinien?” Alphinaud said, looking up to the dragoon as Estinien nodded. He lifted the Eye up, the eerie glow reflecting off his armor.

“I am under no illusions. Nidhogg’s might is legendary. But with his eye in my possession, I can stifle his strength at the source. Victory will be hard-won, even so, and I shall be glad indeed to have the Warrior of Light at my side.” He looked over to Lucy who gave him a nod, Ser Aymeric rising from his chair.

“You shall have my blade as well. There are more of these ‘manacutters’ to be had, yes?” Everyone looked at him in shock, Lucia looking particularly horrified, yet Estinien seemed unfazed by the Ser Aymeric’s offer. “How can I, a proud knight of Ishgard, stand by and do naught while an outside risks life and limb for our homeland? I swore and oath to protect this city!” Lucy wasn’t sure what to say. She knew, at least, that he meant no offense when he referred to her as an outsider. It was more to justify his reasoning for joining them, as he should be expected to protect his home. Estinien crossed his arms and let out a sigh, making Ser Aymeric look at him.

“Pray leave the slaying of dragons to dragoons, ser knight. Your duty to command the city’s defenses is no less vital. Should we fail, and Nidhogg slip through our grasp, who, then, will hold the walls against him? Will you leave Ishgard in the hands of the Holy See’s zealots?” He told him, though it seemed the Lord Commander was just as stubborn as the Azure Dragoon.

“There are others-“ He began, Estinien not letting him finish.

“Who but you has the authority and the standing to orchestrate a citywide defense?” He asked rhetorically, shaking his head. “I do not, and neither does the Warrior of Light. That is why it is our place to fight, and yours to remain here, Lord Commander.” His argument was solid against Ser Aymeric, but Alphinaud moved forward to speak before the dragoon swiftly interrupted him as well before he could start. “What, you too, Master Alphinaud?” He asked, Lucy freezing as she looked down at her companion. “By the Fury… You have shown some promise, but this adversary is far beyond your skills.” The Young Elezen crossed his arms at Estinien for a moment, as if to not back down. Yet it only lasted for a moment before he let out a sigh.

“You candor is appreciated, ser dragoon. I shall remain, then, and cheer you from afar.” He relented, though the tone of his voice stabbed Lucy in the heart.

“Well, my friend, ‘twould seem I have discourage the last of the volunteers, and claimed the task as ours alone.” Estinien said, Lucy looking up to him. “But if any alive can best this wyrm, ‘tis surely we two!” Lucy felt a slight hesitation, everything they have learnt of the situation coming back as she closed her eyes for a moment. They didn’t have a choice. If the land of Coerthas was to see any form of peace at any time, Nidhogg would have to be taken down. That was the only way for this to end – to destroy a beast who was all but consumed by his thirst for revenge. She opened her eyes as they were steeled for the task, nodding to Estinien as the three left the room, ready to take the fight to the dragon’s lair. As they exited the room, Alphinaud stayed in the room with Ser Aymeric, his head hanging down and saying little more as they left the room. It tore at Lucy to seem him like that, and she wanted to speak with him at least a little before they left. But they couldn’t waste any more time. Nidhogg could strike from the Aery at any moment. “I have pricked Master Alphinaud’s pride I fear. But had I been less forceful, the boy would have insisted on accompanying us to the Aery.” Estinien said, Lucy looking up to him. “Do not think me blind to his talent. With a few more campaigns under his belt, I have no doubt that Alphinaud will make a fine field commander.”

“I’m starting to think you see him as more than a ‘young lordling’, as you’ve come to call him.” She commented, trying to ease her own worry a little. Estinien froze ever so slightly, Lucy raising a brow at him. Yet he merely shook his head and ignored her jab.

“One does not practice on an adversary sch as Nidhogg. We shall be hard-pressed enough without the added worry of carrying a novice.” He said instead, walking ahead of her through the exit as the Warrior followed suit. There was a hint of concern in his tone as he spoke, and while the words seemed cold on the surface, it reminded the Au’ra of something a brother would say to keep their younger sibling home. She knew Estinien had lost a younger brother to Nidhogg, though was it possible he had begun to see Alphinaud as such? Not wanting to press on something that might be sensitive for the man, Lucy pushed her speculations aside as they arrived by the manufactory, Cid, Wedge and Biggs having moved them to one of the exits from Ishgard right next to it.

“Lucy, old friend! The ‘cutters are ready when you are! The finer adjustments cost us a few sleepless nights, but we got there in the end!” He said, Lucy smiling as she looked to Wedge who was falling asleep where he stood. “Which means you can get where you need to go. I tell you, these little beauties’ll tear through that wind barrier like a cermet drill through cottage cheese. And that, my friend, is a Garlond Ironworks guarantee!”

“Quite the metaphor, Cid.” Lucy teased, the engineer laughing before Estinien gave Cid a short bow.

“You have our thanks. Come, Warrior of Light – the dread wyrm awaits!” the dragoon announces, Lucy nodding as the two got onto their separate manacutters and took off into the sky. They flew to the Churning Mists without problems, arriving in front the Aery with no dragons attacking them. Which was a relief, but also put them both on edge. As they came the Nidhogg’s lair, Lucy and Estinien broke through the wind barrier with ease as they looked for a place to land, both dragoons scanning the sky.

“We must needs find where Nidhogg is hiding within his lair. This place is quite large.” Estinien yelled out, Lucy nodding as the two circled around the lair. As they did, however, beating wings echoed behind them and soon a black wyrm, the same size as Hraesvelgr appeared, catching up to them swiftly. Lucy could barely notice him gathering flames in his mouth, the Warrior grabbing onto the steering controls and preparing to avoid his attack. However, the fireball that was sent in her directing hit a pillar she was right next to, sending her further down and losing control of the ship. “Lucy!” She could hear Estinien call out, but with the smoke of the fire blocking her view and her ship falling downwards she had lost complete sight of the dragoon.

“Wicked mortals! I shall melt your flesh, and turn your bones to ash!” Nidhogg declared, his tone dripping with malice in the same dragon tongue that Hraesvelgr spoke entered her head and was translated. Yet she didn’t have time to wonder if he was following her or Estinien. Regaining control of the manacutter, she lead the ship down to a nearby area where she could land safely, though forced to make her way back up by foot as she didn’t want to risk letting Nidhogg hit the ship next time. Her path was no less perilous, dragons haunting her every step as she began to climb up the Aery, defeating many of Nidhogg’s kin as she forced her way up. Once she reached the top area, she saw Estinien crouched down before Nidhogg, holding the Eye high up. He told her to fight while he impeded the great wyrm, Lucy nodding as she jumped to the dragon, attacking him with all her strength.

Nidhogg was far from an easy opponent, creating balls of fire on the ground that could explode in any direction, forcing her to back off and close back in again in order to avoid them. Yet the most fatal thing she had to avoid was a sigil on the ground, which caught some lose stones and trapped them in the air, which would have left her completely open to his attacks. After having dealt some damage to the wyrm, he flew out of her reach and sent his kindred against them, Estinien predicting that Nidhogg was preparing a devastating attack. Lucy did her best to protect her fellow dragoon, getting a few scratches on her armor from the dragons that attacked them. Yet they were able to fend them off without any serious injuries, Estinien using the Eye to make a shield that absorbed most of the attack, both coming out with their armors warm from the fire. Nidhogg landed in the arena yet again, Lucy dragoon jumping to him and speared his right side with her lance. The wyrm let out a cry and threw her off, clawing at her side and tearing a piece of her armor off on her right side. The claw broke into her skin, Lucy forcing herself to fight through the pain as Nidhogg grew weaker, the wyrm letting out a roar before he took to the air, hiding amongst the dark clouds.

“Be on your guard. He is not gone…” Estinien said, Lucy clutching her side as she frantically searched for the dragon. She didn’t have time to worry about the bleeding, nor if it got infected by the rubble or her gauntlets. Yet before she could notice him flying above her, his roar echoed horrifyingly from behind as she turned, seeing the great wyrm fly towards her at blinding speed. Estinien rose form the ground and lifted the Eye, using it to cripple Nidhogg as she came crashing into the ground where they stood. But the wyrm wasn’t beaten just yet, standing up and glaring as Estinien stood before him.

“Thou wouldst use mine own eye against me!? Time hath done naught to dilute thy kind’s depravity!” He roared, Lucy narrowing her eyes and holding her spear ready as she noticed something odd about the dragon before them. She could tell he had a deep scar over the eye socket he was missing, yet there was a similar scar above the eye he still had. And his existing eye looked very different form the one Estinien held. “I have not forgotten thee, dragoon! Mine essence claimed thee once… and shall do so again!”

“No, wyrm! This ends here!” Estinien cried out as he replaced the Eye for his spear. Nidhogg struck at the Azure Dragoon, Estinien jumping onto it’s back before the wyrm took off, leaving Lucy on the ground.

“Estinien!” She cried out, the fight taking place far above her. While she couldn’t see the fight, she saw a bright red light emanating from the side of Nidhogg’s head, a splatter of blood falling from the dragon’s head as he fell towards the ground. Lucy ran over to the edge, trying to see if Estinien fell with him. But before she could reach it, the Azure Dragoon landed before her, his entire armor soaked in crimson.

“You gifted my people with a thousand years of suffering. Now I gift you an eternity in darkness!” He declared, Lucy smiling in relief that he was alright. Yet before she could say as much, the throbbing in her chest erupted once more as her mind was taken to her blackened space, her purple crystal given life yet again. Yet, instead of going back to reality, her mind fell into the Echo – where she saw the past of the first Azure Dragoon. And immediately, something was off, as the dragoon, named Lord Haldrath, held both of Nidhogg’s eyes. Not one. Lord Haldrath was the prince, yet thought it only fair that one who partook in Ratatoskr’s strength that he not rise as the new king of Ishgard, but spend the rest of his days as a hunter of dragons. The last of the Knights Twelve were tasked with ruling Ishgard, instead of a king. Lord Haldrath left his friends, he left on a journey to redeem his father, King Thordan’s, sins against the dragons, and repay for what they have done. Yet not all of the remaining Knights Twelve were eager to stay in Ishgard without their prince on the throne. Thus, only four of them remained – Flavian de Fortemps, Sylvetrel de Dzemael, Draincoin de Haillenarte, and Guenriol de Durendaire. The four High Houses of Ishgard were all that remained of the original Knights Twelve, the rest either perished or left to lead a new life. And they declared to hide the truths of this, leaving the throne empty as they were to attempts to make do with the four of them. Soon, the vision faded from her mind, the Warrior gasping for breath. She hadn’t experienced the Echo in moons, and having it happen in succession with her crystal gaining light again was too much after a fight. And the pain in her side didn’t help.

“What ails you, friend!? Are you wounded?” Estinien asked, walking over to her with the eye he had taken from Nidhogg and eyeing her injury. The blood had covered most the leg of her armor, and she couldn’t really tell how bad the injury was. Lucy exhaled deeply as she stood up straight, shaking her head carefully and said it was nothing to worry about right now before she told Estinien what she had just seen, the dragoon gasping at her. “You have borne witness to history… to the culmination of the first battle with Nidhogg.”

“You know of it, then?” She gasped out, Estinien nodding as he began to explain as she closed the wound and kept pressure on it. So she wouldn’t bleed out at least. Estinien moved over to help, pulling out some bandages to wrap it with to protect it a little.

“The legend of Ishgard’s founding tells that our ancestor were led to the land of Coerthas by the valiant King Thordan. In the midst of their journey, they came to a wide chasm, where they were set upon by a great wyrm – Nidhogg. A furious battle then ensued, with Thordan leading the van.” He began, Lucy already seeing a great difference from the tale Hraesvelgr told them. In this one, man had never met dragons before Nidhogg, and he attacked them unprovoked. She hissed slightly as the dragoon tightened the bandage, already feeling the blood seeping through it. She thought she had closed it, but she must not have the energy to do so at the moment. “Though the brave king was slain defending his people, his son, Haldrath, the first Azure Dragoon, fought on undaunted… And with a mighty thrust of his lance, he gouged our Nidhogg’s eye, forcing the wicked creature into retreat. Thus did this eldritch orb become a sacred treasure of Ishgard, lending its power to every knight deemed worthy to bear the title of Azure Dragoon.” He finished, looking back at Lucy. “It is a rousing tale, though I can no longer believe it. Your vision, which we must accept as immutable truth, leaves no room for doubt – save on one point.”

“Nidhogg’s eye. Or rather, _eyes_.” The Warrior, looking to the eye Estinien held in his right hand. The aura from it was different from the one they knew for certain belonged to Nidhogg, and she saw Haldrath take both.

“If Haldrath took both of Nidhogg’s eyes, then how came this eye to be lodged in the wyrm’s skull?” Estinien asked aloud, handing it over to Lucy. As she held it in her hands, she felt the power emanating from it. It was strong and ancient, yet not malicious and threatening as one would expect. Instead, it gave a sense of familiarity to the Au’ra as she held it. “Beneath every answer we unearth, another question lies buried…” Estinien said, shaking his head as he turned around. “Come, let us quit this place before we speak more.”

“Yeah.” She agreed, picking up her armor piece before both of them heading first towards Estinien’s manacutter. They had to walk down the Aery to where she was forced to land, both making their way to the building where they oversaw the lair before. As they landed their ships and disembarked, Estinien looked to her once again.

“’Twas a fierce battle, but one I knew we would win. You fame is well deserved, Warrior of Light. Full proud am I to have fought at your side.” He said, eyeing her wound. They had roughly repaired her armor, Lucy having some skills as a blacksmith, and roughly bandaged her wound. She healed it a little more so it wasn’t as painful, but she would have to ask a chirurgeon or Alphinaud to help her heal it properly. She couldn’t get enough strength to fully heal it herself

“The same to you, Ser Azure Dragoon.” She smiled, Estinien looking to the sky.

“I would fain return with all swiftness to Ishgard to inform the lord commander of our triumph…” he trailed of as he crossed his arms, looking to Lucy again. “But we must first have words with Hraesvelgr. There are parts of this tale that the wyrm has kept from us, and would know wherefore…” The Warrior nodded in agreement, also wanting to know the full truth of what happened a thousand years ago. “Then let us delay no longer. Though Nidhogg is fallen, my heart is heavy.” He took a better look of his armor, and Lucy could tell he disliked it. “…And this taint of corruption pleases me not. …When all has been put to rest, I must needs forge my amour anew.”

“I agree, I prefer my brooding dragoon in black.” She teased, Estinien letting out a small chuckle at her attempt to lighten the mood slightly. It seemed it was appreciated, though both were still very far from relaxed.

“With Nidhogg fallen, none save Hraesvelgr remains to answer our question. Let us trouble the wyrm again. And if Iceheart yet lingers at Zenith, all the better. I would have her hear the truth from the dragon’s maw.” Lucy nodded, also hopeful that Ysayle was still there. Not so she could hear the truth, but so she could make sure she was coping. They made their way to Zenith posthaste, the Warrior struggling to climb the tower again as her injury protested the shift in gravity. As they both slowly made their way up, she saw Ysayle standing exactly where they had left her. She moved her head up to look at them, a glare in her eyes.

“’Twas you, was it not? The furious screams of the dragons carried far… You have slain Nidhogg – what more could you desire from this place? Will you not allow Hraesvelgr to mourn the death of his kin in peace!?” She yelled at them, Lucy taken aback by the sudden outburst. It wasn’t surprising, yet she hadn’t even allowed them a word.

“Spare us your sanctimonious judgement, ice maiden. We have a _gift_ for the great wyrm… and a mystery that can no longer lie buried.” He said, taking a deep breath before he spoke again. “Lady Iceheart – the Dragonsong War has all but consumed your life and claimed many of your followers. ‘Tis time you learned the truth of its beginning – the _whole_ truth – that we may at last bring this bitter conflict to an end. Sound the horn, Warrior of Light!”

“Alright.” Lucy said, hopeful that Hraesvelgr would respond to them after dismissing them the first time. Blowing into the horn caused minor pain in her side, yet it was barely noticeable as the the melody rang in the air again, the clouds darkened and Hraesvelgr did indeed honor them with his presence yet again.

“Impenitent mortals, ever seeking to bury old wrongs under new. I did sense the moment of Nidhogg’s demise…” He scolded them, yet Estinien would not have him scolding them when they didn’t know the full story.

“You mean the moment I prised your eye form his head?” Estinien accused, Ysayle looking to him in shock. Hraesvelgr was silent for a moment before he confirmed their suspicions.

“’Twould seem thou hast uncovered my secret. Aye. Unto the blinded Nidhogg did I yield one half of my strength…” Lucy lowered her eyes before the brought the eye out, lifting it slightly as it left her hand and back to Hraesvelgr. Before another word would be uttered, however, Lucy felt the familiar head ache of the Echo once more, seeing the scene of Nidhogg meeting Hraesvelgr after losing his eyes. It was Nidhogg who told Hraesvelgr Ratatoskr was slain, and blamed his brood-brother for both Ratatoskr’s death and the loss of his eyes. Nidhogg demanded Hraesvelgr give him one of his eyes as penance, so he could make the people of Ishgard suffer for all eternity. And Hraesvelgr relented, giving Nidhogg one of his eyes so that he could exact his revenge. The visions faded from her mind as she was back on Zenith, seeing Ysayle returning from it as well. “Thou hast borne witness to a scene from my past.”

“It was yours…” Ysayle began, her voice full of sadness. “Your strength that sustained Nidhogg all these years…”

“Would that Haldrath had dealt the wyrm a killing blow…” Estinien muttered, yet Lucy was certain Haldrath hadn’t done exactly that for he didn’t wish to continue this cycle. From what she could gather from the vision she saw of him, he truly wished to make amends for the wrongs Kong Thordan did to the dragons.

“When my brood-brother did appear before me, bloody and blinded, his life was all but spent. He demanded half of my vigor, that he might exact his revenge upon the mortals who had wronged us.” Hraesvelgr told them, Ysayle stepping forward in anger at the great wyrm.

“And so you acquiesced! You surrendered your eye to Nidhogg knowing full well the suffering he would inflict!” She yelled, Lucy only looking to the ground. She couldn’t blame either of the wyrms for their actions, not truly. It just got to point where Nidhogg’s revenge had taken all reasoning from the wise dragon.

“The peace my beloved so dearly desired had been shattered by her own kin. Their treachery claimed my brood-sister’s life and my brood-brother’s reason! Thinkest thou thy fits of indignation will move me to remorse!?” Ysayle stepped back as the dragon raised his voice in anger, having had enough of them. “Go, mortals! Take your unruly passions and leave this place… You presence here spelleth naught but misery. Were it not for Shiva’s soothing embrace, I would slay you where you stand. Woe betide you should the bond we share ever weaken!” With those words Hraesvelgr took to the sky, leaving the three where they stood.

“Though he lifted not a single claw, ‘twould seem that Hraesvelgr wreaked his own manner of vengeance against us…” Estinien concluded, Lucy closing her eyes as she prayed that this would be the last of it. That there could finally be peace. “’Twas my life’s goal to slay Nidhogg, but I find there is little joy to be had in its accomplishment.”

“But you have rid the world of a hate-filled creature, and ended a bloody war in so doing…” Ysayle told him, finally admitting that this was something that had to happen for there to be any form of peace. Even if it was forcibly bought with another death.

“I lost my family to Nidhogg’s flames. And ‘twas with fury in my heart that I took up the lance. Every blow I struck, I struck in the name of vengeance. We were not so different, he and I.” The dragoon said, Lucy turning to face him.

“The same could be said to every knight of Ishgard.” She told him, Ysayle looking to the ground.

“I will not judge you for your deeds – I have not the right. Too many innocents have perished in the name of my ‘greater good’.” Ysayle said, Estinien gritting his teeth as he placed his hand on his head.

“Yet even with all that has passed, the tale is incomplete. We are short a great wyrm’s eye.” He said, Lucy’s eye widening as she looked to him. “Of the pair which Haldrath took from Nidhogg, only one is known to us - the one I bear. What, then, became of the other?” That was a good point. Nidhogg’s second eye was still unaccounted for, yet she had heard nothing of a great wyrm’s eye being used in any other city-state in Eorzea, or by the Garlean Empire for that matter. So where was the second eye? “There is something else: Why would Nidhogg, who had taken such pains to prolong the Dragonsong War, suddenly decide to hurl his entire army against the walls of Ishgard?” Before they could discuss any possibilities, Estinien’s linkpearl made a sound and the dragoon answered. “Lord Commander… Aye, the deed is done. Nidhogg is slain.” A few moments passed as Estinien’s face grew in shock. “What? …In the city!? A battle with whom!? …At once, Lord Commander. Hold firm till our return.” He ended the call and looked to the two women before him. “Fighting has broken out in the city. Lord Aymeric was sparse with the particulars, but it seems some commoners threw open the gates to a force of heretics.”

“I gave no order to attack!” Ysayle said, Lucy narrowing her eyes. Something was wrong.

“Are we to mark the end of the Dragonsong War by spilling the blood of our own? Mayhap Hraesvelgr was right about us…” Estinien said, Lucy narrowing her eyes.

“Whether that happens or not is dependent on how fast we can get back to Ishgard.” She said, Estinien nodding to her.

“Let us away, Warrior of Light. The people must be saved from themselves.” The two dragoons began to run down the path of Zenith, Ysayle calling out them.

“Wait! I would join you!” Both stopped in their tracks and looked at her, the Elezen woman holding herself higher than before. “There has been enough violence. I will appeal to my people in the city and make them see reason!” Lucy gave her a nod, Estinien waiting a moment before he gestured her to follow them.

“Come, then, Lady Iceheart. Let us write the final chapter in this damnable war.” Ysayle nodded as all three of them took off as fast as they could, rushing to return to Ishgard before the fighting became too much. Any pains, physical or mental, were completely forgotten as they all ran with all their might. Once they arrived within the walls of Ishgard, there was already panic everywhere. Fire had stared in several places in the Foundation, and the knights were scampering to fight off the heretics. As they arrived in town, they saw Lord Haurchefant as he rushed to join the fray, looking to them in relief, then shock as he saw Ysayle with them.

“Not now. We have to find the heretics!” Lucy said firmly, Lord Haurchefant simply nodding as he lead them to where they were, running upwards the Pillars.

“There!” he called out, a small group of heretics standing before knights of Ishgard, the four running between them as Ysayle stood before her people.

“Comrades! Sheathe your swords! There is no need for further bloodshed!” She called out, the heretics surprised to see her here.

“She is come!” One of them called out, yet the tone was not one that had just heard Ysayle’s words. Nor was the cheering that ensued. Yet Ysayle did not lower her voice.

“Hear me, brothers and sisters! The War is ended! Nidhogg is no more!” The heretics looked at her in confusion, Estinien standing next to Lucy as Ysayle continued. “Aye, it is so! This adventurer and the Azure Dragoon laid the great wyrm low! The endless cycle of violence between man and dragon was born of our forefather’s treachery. You have followed me – bled with me – to bring this truth to light, that we might all know peace!” She held her breath for a moment before she continued. “But Nidhogg is dead – Nidhogg is dead, my friends! He who bore such hatred towards Ishgard is dead! Let his hatred die with him, I say! Let us sheath our swords and go in peace!” Her words stunned her people into silence, no one knowing what to say.

“Have we lost?” one of them spoke, Ysayle shaking her head.

“No, my friend, far from it! At long last, the peace for which we have so desperately fought is within our grasp! And I for one would not forsake it!” At her words, the heretics sheathed their weapons and stared at her.

“Peace…?” One of them asked, yet none of them tried to fight again. Ysayle looked back to her companions from their journey before she followed them. Most likely to truly tell them what has transpired.

“Seize the witch! Let none escape!” Lucy heard the knights say behind her, the Warrior, Estinien and Lord Haurchefant stopping their attempts to follow the retreating heretics.

“Providing aid and succor to the wounded should be our first concern.” Lord Haurchefant said calmly before he narrowed his eyes at the knights. “If the heretics mean to observe the peace, then it would be folly not to do the same!” Though the knights were less willing to relent, none of them chased after Ysayle and her people, focusing instead on helping their fellow man. And it gave them some respite. “That was rather too close for comfort, but ‘twould seem that calm is returning to the streets.”

“Good, at least we avoided as little bloodshed as we could.” Lucy stated, Lord Haurchefant standing front of her with a smile.

“My mind, however, yet clamors with a thousand questions! You return to Ishgard in the oddest of company, my friend! Whatever is going on, Lucy?” He told her, Lucy smiling weakly at him as Estinien chuckled before they relayed the basics of what had transpired. “Beg pardon…? You traveled to the Churning Mists together? …Along with Estinien!?”

“Is that so odd?” Estinien added, Lord Haurchefant just laughing at them.

“Never was there a more unlikely alliance – nor one so magnificently effective! Nidhogg, dead; the heretics, pacified – Father and Ser Aymeric must know of this!” He said, Lucy nodding.

“Let us break the news to them together. I will bring Ser Aymeric to Fortemps Manor.” Estinien said, Lucy and Lord Haurchefant nodding as they walked to the manor together.

“I must say, you truly have a gift of bringing people together, my friend! Why, Ishgard never would have tried to reestablish their ties with the other city-states had it not been for you!” Lord Haurchefant praised her, Lucy merely shaking her head.

“Alphinaud was the one who suggested that we find Ysayle – Iceheart’s real name – and told Estinien to play nice. I had nothing to do with that.” She corrected him, yet the Elezen lord seemed unconvinced.

“Master Alphinaud takes great inspiration from you, my friend. If he choose to do something such as this, it is because you would have done it.” Lucy wasn’t sure if that was entirely true. Yes, Alphinaud said he had looked to her for inspiration, but she thought he would have made that decision of his own accord. Or that’s what she chose to believe. “But it matters not what happened in the end. We may finally know some peace within our walls.”

“And outside them, hopefully.” Lucy added, Lord Haurchefant smiling as the two entered the room. Ser Aymeric, Estinien, Alphinaud and Count Edmont were already there, all of them waiting for the two to return.

“Praise Halone, you are safe!” Count Edmont greeting them, looking a bit wearier than she remembered. Lord Haurchefant let out a small laugh as they entered, Lucy looking over to Alphinaud. The look of relief on his face was clear, and she was glad to see him unharmed as well.

“My safety was never in doubt, Father, for I had the Azure Dragoon and the Warrior of Light by my side.” Lord Haurchefant told him, Count Edmont nodding as he gave a small smile. “We bring the most wonderful tidings!” The Fortemps Lord exclaimed, explaining what happened when The Warrior, Estinien and Ysayle entered the town and peacefully conversed with the heretics to leave.

“The infamous Lady Iceheart, here in Ishgard? This is most unexpected…” Count Edmont responded when his son finished, Lucy seeing the slight unsettled look in the man’s eyes. She couldn’t blame him, or anyone else in Ishgard for thinking this mad. They had traveled together, and therefore knew more about Ysayle and that she bears regret for the bloodshed that has been caused by her actions.

“She has done much to quell the violence. The inquisition may not approve, but we are glad of her presence.” Ser Aymeric said, Lucy nodding with a smile.

“And with the great wyrm’s demise, even out nation’s more reactionary elements will have scant grounds to press for her immediate impeachment.” Count Edmont added, Ser Aymeric agreeing with a nod.

“My thoughts exactly.” The Warrior looked over to Alphinaud, the young Elezen wearing a cautious gaze. She knew what he wanted to bring up, something they had left standing still since before they left to be rid of Nidhogg. She gave him a small nod as Alphinaud spoke up.

“What of the truth revealed to us by Hraesvelgr? That the origins of the Dragonsong War – a core tenet of Ishgardian faith – are quite unlike those depicted in the scriptures.” His question lay heavy on the air, the Lord Commander looking to the two Scions.

“…That men and dragons once lived together in harmony, and that it was man’s treachery which shattered the peace and plunged our peoples into war.” He repeated, Count Edmont looking troubled as well.

“The scriptures also described the origins of the High Houses. Were it exposed as false, the legitimacy of our rule would be called into question.” He told them, Lucy crossing her arms. That would mean that the entire ruling system that exists in Ishgard might have to change for the truth to be borne. “If both highborn and lowborn can trace their ancestry to Thordan and his knights Twelve…”

“But a single sip of dragon’s blood is required to confirm their lineage.” Alphinaud told them, Ser Aymeric looking to the ground. No one else said a word either, none of them truly sure how to move forward.

“If the Holy See knew of this, and chose to remain silent, their crimes are grievous indeed.” The Lord Commander said, the Warrior looking over to him. “Regardless, this state of affairs cannot be allowed to continue.” Everyone looked at him, unsure of what he was intending to do. It was Count Edmont that seemed to first realize what the man intended, widening his eyes.

“Ser Aymeric! You cannot mean to raise the matter with the archbishop!?” Everyone gasped as he finished, Lord Haurchefant joining the conversation.

“Pray consider what you are proposing! If the Holy See chose to conceal the truth for centuries, what reason would they have to reveal it now!?” Alphinaud nodded as well, narrowing his eyes.

“At beast, you will be branded a heretic and clapped in irons!” Yet despite their protests, Ser Aymeric merely shook his head and stood firm.

“Then, at least, the archbishop will have shown his true colors. My friends, this war will never truly be at an end until the truth is made known. You must see what lies on the horizon if it is not. When ruled by fear of a common enemy, we were united.” He stated, Lucy biting her lower lip.

“Yet that common enemy is now gone… Only the heretics remain and they have shown to the public that they wish for peace.” She stated, the Lord Commander nodding to her.

“During the war, the highborn needed men to lead, and the lowborn, men to follow. Not anymore. ‘Tis but a matter of time before the old order is called into question.” He began, and all of the people in the room knew what that would lead to. “Lady Iceheart will share the truth with her followers, and the Holy See will be powerless to stop its spread. The disenfranchised will rise up, united, and blood will flow from the streets once more…” He began to walk to the door, all of them too stunned to stop him. “A divided Ishgard will not survive.” With those final words, the Ser Aymeric opened the door and closed it behind him, leaving the others in the room.

“Tread carefully, Lord Commander…” Lucia muttered, yet Lucy felt a nagging itch in the back of her head. This wasn’t going to end well, not at all.

“My lady, is it wise to let him go?” Alphinaud asked, Lucia looking over to the young Elezen. “I sympathize with the lord commander’s desire for reform, but to approach the archbishop in this manner bespeaks and idealism to which I did not think Ser Aymeric prone.”

“Though he comports himself as a realist, he has long dreamt of reform. ‘Twas that idealism which first drew me to him – that which made me swear an oath to serve.” Lucia answered, looking over at all of them with a new determination. “We must not think of ways to hinder his cause, but rather ways to aid it – even should the Holy See cry heresy.”

“You cannot mean…” Alphinaud began, yet Lucia’s expression said it all. And Lucy had no objections to it. She wasn’t about to just sit back and risk one of her allies being thrown in jail for wanting his people to know the truths they have hidden for all these years.

“If the lord commander does not return from the Vault at the appointed hour, I mean to go and fetch him.” She said, Count Edmont looking to her with a strict but caring eyes.

“Have care, my lady – your words border on treason! Should they reach the wrong ears, you would be declared an enemy of Ishgard!” He warned her, yet Lucia merely retorted with her own resolve.

“That is a risk I am willing to take. Lest you forget, my lord – I am not born of this land. My loyalty is to the lord commander alone. But I speak only of what may come to pass. If the rumors regarding his heritage are to be believed, we have naught to fear.” Those words gave Lucy pause, Count Edmont lowering his gaze as Estinien grunted.

“Lies and slander.” He said, Lucy and Alphinaud looking to the now crimson-armored dragoon.

“Forgive me – what rumors are these?” The Scion asked, his curiosity too thirsty to be quelled by the sound of it. Yet Alphinaud was always in need to know everything. Hence why Lucy appreciated when he didn’t question her too hard when she choose to be quiet.

“That Ser Aymeric is the archbishop’s bastard son.” Lucia said pointedly. “Senior clergy are not permitted to marry and sire children. But even the holiest among us are not immune to temptation.”

“I labor to believe it… Ser Aymeric is truly the archbishop’s son?” Alphinaud asked, but people in the room shook his head and Lucia continued.

“He has never been publicly acknowledged as such, but the rumors have plagued him since childhood. That he rose to his current position, despite being despised as a bastard, and accused of profiting from his father’s influence, bespeaks the quality of his character.” Lucy crossed her arms, not looking at them. “It is my hope that on this occasion, the burden of his birth will work in his favor. Should our worst fears be realized, the archbishop will not be so quick to execute his own flesh and blood, affording us time to mount a rescue.”

“If the rumors are true, and the archbishop truly cares for his son, that is.” Lucy added, all Elezen in the room looking to her with a shocked expression. “Don’t get me wrong, I believe people can care for their birth children. But something tells me that isn’t going to be the case this time.”

“Bastard or trueborn, he is our nation’s best hope. If the Holy See dares to threaten him, I shall lead the charge against the Vault myself.” Estinien added, Lucy nodding in agreement. She thought that more likely, that the Holy See wouldn’t try to have him killed. As he is such an instrumental player for the survival of Ishgard. But that wasn’t more reassuring than him being spared because of blood.

“Hear, hear! The future of Ishgard rests on Ser Aymeric’s shoulders! I too will do mine utmost to aid his cause!” Lord Haurchefant adding in, Count Edmont looking to his son.

“Haurchefant, be reasonable…” Yet the young Fortemps Lord merely shook his head as he looked to his father.

“A knight lives to serve, Father – to aid those in need! The people need Ser Aymeric – more than ever – and we may be his only hope!” He countered, Count Edmont having nothing to say back. “There is no greater calling for a knight than to save the life of his fellow man. I swear to you, on the sigil of our house, that I shall do this and make you proud.”

“And I will stand with them all.” Lucy said, Count Edmont looking to her in defeat.

“Even you?” He sighed, yet didn’t seem too upset about the whole ordeal. “Romantic, reckless fools, the lot of you. So be it – make your preparations.” They all nodded, Lucia looking to them with a grateful expression.

“I thank you all for your support.” She said, a serious look in her eyes. “Though your assistance is most welcome, I fear it will not be enough. Few as we are, we will struggle to reach the lord commander. If we are to succeed, we must needs recruit others to our cause.”

“But how are we to carry out this bold endeavor? Even with an army of knights at our backs, a direct assault to the Vault seems unlikely to succeed.” Alphinaud stated, Lucia nodding.

“You are correct, Master Alphinaud. Not even the assembled might of house Fortemps and the Temple Knights would be sufficient. With the support of another party, however, we may yet stand a chance.” Lucy tilted her head and the knight, Alphinaud seeming just as confused.

“You speak of one of the other High Houses?” He asked, though Lucy didn’t think it likely. Aside from Fortemps, who trusted them and therefore believed their words, the other High Houses have little reason to do the same other than Lucy having assisted them on some occasions. Lucia shook her head as well, her proposition sounding almost just as crazy.

“Precisely the opposite. I speak of the revolutionaries rumored to reside in the Brume. ‘Twas these disgruntled Ishgardians who opened the gates of our city to the heretics, I believe.” Alphinaud’s eyes widen, though less from shock and more from realization.

“But of course! If their hatred of the Holy See drove them to such deeds, they might well be persuaded to assist in Ser Aymeric’s rescue, knowing the truth he would lay bare…” He speculated, Lucia nodding.

“Such is my hope, Master Alphinaud. And I would have you and Lucy reach out to them. As a Temple Knight and sworn servant of the Holy See, and overtures I make are doomed to fail.” She said, looking over to the Warrior as well. “But as outsiders, the two of you may receive a warmer welcome.”

“Very well. We shall seek out the leader of these revolutionaries, and make our case.” The Elezen Scion said, Lucia thanked them both as she looked up to the dragoon behind Alphinaud.

“Estinien – will your brothers heed your command if you order them to stand aside?” She asked, Estinien letting out a laugh.

“The dragoons have no love for politics, my lady. They will gladly watch and wait while the highborn fight amongst themselves.” Lucy couldn’t help but smile as Alphinaud looked to her.

“How very wise. Lucy – we should hurry to the Forgotten Knight. Tataru may have knowledge of the revolutionaries.”

“Right.” Lucy nodded, Lord Haurchefant coming up beside the two.

“I have no doubt you will achieve what you wish! After all, you have the Warrior of Light by your side!” He said, slapping them both on the back. As he did that, however, the pain at Lucy’s side shot back up her body and she grunted in pain, all of them looking to her in panic.

“What’s wrong!? Are you injured!?” Alphinaud asked frantically, Lucy not able to answer him as she tried to not scream. The pain came back in a fury, making her entire body shake as blood began to drip from her biting her lip. Damn it, she had forgotten about her injury. And the running she had done after the fight might have reopened it.

“She was attacked by Nidhogg. Tore her armor off and clawed at her side.” Estinien said, the others looking to him in shock and anger. “We patched it up and repaired the armor, thanks to the Warrior of Light’s wealth of skills, but we had no time to properly care for it as we learned of the attack on Ishgard.”

“And it faded from mind, correct?” Count Edmont asked, Lucy nodding as she hissed in pain. “You cannot go out there with an injury. Not when the worst could happen.”

“But-“ No one in the room let her argue, Lucia looking to her.

“We shall take care of our preparations, which will undoubtedly take longer than your search. If you are as good at finding the right people as I am told you are.” She said with a slight smile, looking over to the other Scion. “Master Alphinaud – can I ask that you take care of her? I would not risk putting her in the hands of any chirurgeon until we know what has happened to the lord commander.”

“Y-Yes, of course.” He said, the House manservant leading them the room Lucy had been given and preparing some warm water and clean bandages. Lucy sat down on the bed and carefully removed the top part of her armor, leaving her in her smallclothes and the blood soaked bandage that they used to cover the wound. She started to carefully wound the bandage around, but the movements were too much and she groaned in pain. “Do not strain yourself, let me help.”

“Thank you.” She said, though still hissed in pain when the bandage around her injury was taken off. The blood had dried to the bandage and injury, so it was tearing at it while the Elezen removed it. It was far from pleasant, and Alphinaud tried his best to be as careful as he could. Every time she made any sounds of twitches of pain, he would stop and make sure she was alright before he continued. A part of Lucy wished he would be faster, to ignore her pain and get on with it. But she didn’t have the heart to tell him, as she caught his expression of fear and worry every time she opened her mouth to say it. Once the bandage was off, Alphinaud began to clean it, Lucy moving her arm so he could get a better view of what he was doing. If the pain from the cleaning wasn’t so bad, the Warrior might have been embarrassed to be so exposed to him.

“I cannot fathom how you forgot about this…” Alphinaud said after a while, Lucy trying not to laugh. She had no idea how bad the injury actually was, but based on the amount of blood she lost it couldn’t be good. Thinking back on it, she was surprised she hadn’t felt dizzy from blood loss during all of this. A blessing, in a way.

“When you learn that a city-state – where all your current friends are, mind you – is in danger, an injury isn’t usually at the forefront of one’s mind.” She countered, yet Alphinaud seemed unconvinced.

“But this is not some light scratch or minor injury. The tear in your skin is deeper and larger than I thought. I can tell you have attempted to heal it yourself, but ‘twas still a miracle you could stand at all.” He retorted, and Lucy couldn’t deny that. But she wasn’t unused to being injured and forcing herself through fights and the like. “And that Estinien did not say anything either…”

“Both of us were too focused on making sure Ishgard was safe. Don’t blame him.” She said, Alphinaud stopping his movements.

“I do not wish to blame anyone. Yet I cannot help but wish either of you had at least told us you were injured. Then we might have taken some time before Ser Aymeric left to heal you. But now…” He lowered his gaze before he got up to get the bandages ready. “We have the pressure of time constraint to weigh us down.”

“I’m sorry, Alphinaud.” She said, her heart breaking as he spoke. “I truly am. Normally I take care of my injures myself, so I easily forget to mention I was actually injured during some of my fights. A bad habit, unfortunately.” As Alphinaud sat down and opened his tome, Lucy felt the warmth of his soothing magic rush over her. She hadn’t realized it before, as they were in the heat of battle when he healed her before, but his magic felt so much better than when she or anyone else took care of her injuries. She couldn’t explain it, but it felt far more soothing. Like she was safe and taken care of.

“You need not apologize. As you said, the rush of things makes one prioritize different things. I am sorry if it sounded like I was scolding you.” He said, the magic stopping as he began to wind the bandage. “I’m afraid I cannot completely treat the injury. I have closed it so there should be no threat of it re-opening nor or any real pain from movements. Though it might take some time for it to heal fully. I am not that skilled of a healer, unfortunately.”

“I doubt a single chirurgeon could do the same if you’re having trouble. You’ve saved us quite a few times already.” Lucy said, wanting to lighten the mood now that wasn’t trying to contain her pain. “Honestly, aside from the white mage Seedseers I think you’re one of the best healers I’ve met.”

“Surely you jest.” Alphinaud said, his face flushing a bright red at her compliment. “There are several others who are far better than me. Y’Shtola, for one.”

“Hm…maybe. Though I’ve only fought alongside her twice, back before I was a Scion. So compared to my memory of her healing skills, you trump it.” She said, Alphinaud only blushing more as he finished wrapping her up.

“…I would think you surpass me.” He muttered, Lucy tilting her head at him. She had skills as a healer, but she doesn’t recall using her healing magics around her fellow Scion. “While I have never seen your skills myself, I have heard many tales of all you have achieved. On everything you have mastered. There are few who could compete with that…”

“Alphinaud…” Lucy wanted to argue against him. To tell him that even though she had many skills under her belt, she was not a complete master of any of them. But Alphinaud didn’t let her, continuing to speak.

“Many people are aware of your skills, and have little trouble asking you to use them to assist them. I, myself, am no exception to this. Yet…recently, I have been more concerned whenever I find that you are helping others rather than caring for yourself then I feel I have been anyone but my sister.” He said, looking at her with pleading eyes. “So I beg of you, Lucy. _Please_ take better care of yourself. If something were to happen because you were helping someone else, something that would take you away from me… I could not bear that…” Lucy could see the tears in Alphinaud’s eyes, the Au’ra moving her hand up to his cheek as she smile.

“I cannot stop helping people, that’s something that I will do for as long as I can. But I promise I will make sure to prioritize my own well-being as well. But you have to promise me something in return.” She said, Alphinaud looking at her.

“What could I possibly promise you? I just said that you-“ Lucy moved her hand over to stop him from talking, a warm smile on her face.

“Don’t abandon me, even if I sometimes seem distant and cold.” She said, the Elezen looking at her in shock. It was something Lucy had always been afraid of when making friends or feeling like a part of a family – that they would leave her someday. And for Alphinaud especially, she realized, it was a fear that would break her. He moved her hand to hold it in his own and smiled.

“I have no intentions of abandoning you, my dear friend. But yes, I promise that I will not leave you, despite your secrecy.” He said, Lucy’s chest filling with warmth as they just stayed like that for a while, Alphinaud breaking the contact as he looked out the window.

“We should not waste any more time. Who knows what will happen to Ser Aymeric if we do.” He said, Lucy exhaling slightly as she nodded

“Yeah, let’s head to the Brume and see what we can learn.” She said, Alphinaud looking at her attentively as she stood up, the Warrior being careful not to aggravate the wound more than necessary but able to stand up on her own. “I’m alright.”

“Good, I am glad.” Alphinaud said as a breath of relief left him, the Elezen leaving before her so she could get the armor back on as the two headed for the Brume.

To say their search for the revolutionaries went with some hindrances would be the greatest understatement Lucy had ever made. They met up with Tataru who had some information, such as their leader being called ‘ the Mongrel’. However, they had to question people themselves to get anything else, and they weren’t exactly too eager to tell them anything. In fact, they told them nothing. Aside from a child, Lucy couldn’t truly tell if they were being honest with her or if they were really good actors. Alphinaud and Tataru had as much luck as her, but none of them were ready to give in. The Au’ra went up to speak with Gibrillont, running some errands for him for information. Lucy did find it slightly tedious, but she knew how distrustful someone could be when they’re dealing with strangers. She was like that when she first came to Eorzea, never revealing anything too personal about herself. Until recently. Yet as Lucy completed his tasks, she realized quickly what he was doing. He wasn’t just sending her off to do chores – he was telling her who the Mongrel was. Even in the Brume, the child was scorned by the others around her, working to win them over as the years past. The daughter of a Hyur and Elezen, the mother thrown into the streets and died. Learning of so many people who lost their parents at such young age, it made the Warrior appreciate that she had her mothers for such a long time.

But they still had no location or person. Until Tataru was chased by two of the Mongrel’s men, that is, and interfered when they threatened them. The woman was named Hilda, and Lucy could tell she was their woman. The striking ruby eyes, raven hair and proof of her lineage in her ears. They went back to the Forgotten Knight, sending all other patriots out, where they made their plight and explained the situation. The situation put Lucy on edge, but she was willing to deal with it if it allowed them to at least plead their case. Before she could answer them, however, a sound from the top of the staircase stopped their conversation short as Charibert of the Heavens’ Ward entered the inn. He challenged them to a fight, Lucy, Alphinaud and Hilda met the him and his knights outside, summoning a seemingly endless barrage of knights to fight for them. As they begun to be overwhelmed Lord Haurchefant came to their aid and helped push them back, Charibert forced back by their might.

“There’s no denying your gifts… A well-deserved reputation indeed.” The Heavens’ Ward Knight proclaimed, Lucy glaring at him as she gripped her lance. She didn’t dare let her guard down.

“Enough!” She heard Lucia call, looking beyond Charibert and seeing the Temple Knight standing by the entrance to the Pillars, her weapon out. The Heavens’ Ward Knight merely looked in her direction in irritation, Lucia rushing to him and preparing to attack. As she did, however, the mage suddenly jumped as if he was a dragoon, dodging both Lucia’s attack and Hilda’s shots as he escaped via the roofs.

“How in the hells did he…” Lucy muttered as she looked in disbelief. Certainly, one could be trained as both a mage and a dragoon – as she was. But that kind of jumping seemed more like something Estinien could pull off, not someone who’s dabbled in both.

“Gah! Lucky bastard.” Hilda grunted, Alphinaud shaking his head as his Ruby Carbuncle returned to his side and he sheathed his tome.

“Nay…’tis we who are lucky. Had we fought on, ‘twas but a matter of time before our conflict claimed the life of an innocent bystander.” He said, Lucy nodding as she placed her lance on her back. Lucia walked over to them, her expression tense.

“I thought the Heavens’ Ward might come here as well.” She stated, Lucy narrowing her eyes at the woman. That meant Charibert wasn’t the only one.

“They came to the Temple Knights’ headquarters?” Lord Haurchefant asked, Lucia nodding as her expression became grim.

“Aye. Ser Grinnaux announced that the lord commander had been imprisoned under suspicion of heresy, and that the Heavens’ Ward had been granted full authority in his stead.” Damn it, they were running out of time and fast. Ser Aymeric was now confirmed to be imprisoned, and his knights under the authority of what could loosely be considered their enemies at this point.

“Then the Heavens’ Ward now commands the Temple Knights…” Lord Haurchefant said, voicing the troubled thoughts they all had.

“Those still loyal to Ser Aymeric answer to me. Alas, that amounts to but half our number. The other half, who opposed his promotion to lord commander, have gathered at the Vault as ordered.” She told them, the news getting worse by the moment.

“Bolsterin’ the guard already, eh? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re expected.” Hilda added, Lucy gritting her teeth. Of course they were expected, like hells they would just leave Ser Aymeric. And the archbishop knew this.

“I take it you’re in charge around here?” Lucia said, looking the woman up and down. She didn’t have a dismissive look about her, but there was caution in her body language.

“Hilda, and yes.” The Mongrel introduced herself, looking at Alphinaud as she continued. “The young master was just persuadin’ me to join his lost cause. Convincin’ little beggar, isn’t he?” Alphinaud merely shrugged as she looked back and Lucia, a glint in her eye. “Aye, your passion moved me – a bit. That, and the fact that we’re sick of livin’ off the leavin’s of our ‘betters’. If you’ve a mind to change things around here, then we’ve a mind to join you!” Everyone nodded at her agreeance, the five of them discussing what to do now. One thing was for certain – they were going to save Ser Aymeric.


	11. Chapter 10: Grief of a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser Aymeric has been imprisoned by Archbishop Thordan and the Heavens' Ward. Lucy and her allies must find a way to rescue him from the Vault. But what is the cost of this confrontation?

Lucy, Lucia, Hilda, Lord Haurchefant and Alphinaud were discussing their best course of action. They knew that Ser Aymeric had been imprisoned, and about half of the Temple Knights now answered to the Heavens’ Ward. How would they even enter the Vault with such a small force to back them up? As Lucia had said before, even with the entire Temple Knights and House Fortemps this would still be incredibly difficult.

“May I ask something, my lady?” Alphinaud said carefully as Lucia and Lord Haurchefant discussed by themselves for a little, Hilda looking to him with a smirk.

“Let me guess: you’re wondering why I chose ‘the Mongrel’, right?” She guessed, Alphinaud nodding as she continued, everyone looking at her. “Because it’s what I am, and I’m not ashamed of it. Not anymore. Besides, even my pureblood pups have more in common with me than the lords and ladies up high. They none of ‘em are well-bred. Hells, some of their mothers were cast out after some spot of fun, same as mine.” Lucy’s expression turned sad as she spoke, Hilda noting the change and shook her head. “Story old as time – and one we’re sick of hearing, which is why we took up arms. Not that we mean to hold _all_ the blue bloods to account. Some have done right by us, I’ll allow, like them in House Haillenarte. ‘Course, you’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?” Hilda looked over all of them, her smirk from before returning. “But enough talk. Your friend’s still rotting in a cell. Let’s not keep him waiting.”

“Before we do, can I ask another question?” Lucy said, Hilda looking to her. “The incident with the heretics – was that _really_ done by people in the Brume?” Alphinaud looked at her in surprise, yet it was something that had been bugging her. It seemed too easy – put the blame on the people who have been vocal in their disdain and leave people begging the higher ups for protection. Hilda narrowed her eyes at her, looking over to the others as well.

“We’ve been working in secret to undermine the Holy See and the High Houses. That much I’ll acknowledge. But this nonsense about us throwing wide the gates for the heretics is just that: nonsense.” She confirmed, all of the narrowing their eyes.

“If not you, then _who_?” Lucia asked, Hilda looking directly at the knight as she answered.

“You Temple Knights, of course.” Lucia gasped at the answer, Lord Haurchefant having a similar reaction as the Scions merely narrowed their eyes. They weren’t strangers to the supposed protectors of a city putting their people in danger. “Reckoned it was your beloved Ser Aymeric’s doing at first, but then I heard how he lost his head. My next best guess would be the Heavens’ Ward. That way they’d have the perfect excuse to go door-to-door through the Brume. Slaughter the heretics and their ‘sympathizers’ in one fell swoop.” Lucy crossed her arms ad Hilda made her speculation. She wouldn’t put it past them. But there was something else bugging her. Mainly, the archbishops association with the Ascians. What did the Ascians want, and what did the archbishop hope to gain? He said he was using them, but he definitely wants power of some kind. So what?

“But the Heavens’ Ward’s scheme did not account for Lady Iceheart’s intervention… and so they have been forced to improvise.” Lord Haurchefant added, Alphinaud crossing his arms as well as Lucia lost herself in thought.

“A fine bloody mess, ain’t it? But the die is cast. So, what’s the plan?” Hilda asked, the second in command looking to them.

“We must divert the attention of the High Houses away from the city, and to do that, we need the cooperation of your allies in their service.” She said, Hilda giving her a curious glance.

“…And what makes you think I have friends in high places?” she asked, Lucia merely shaking her head with a small smile.

“You would be fools if not, given your goals. Lowborn knights are ideal recruits. Most swore fealty only our of desire for a better life. If offered an opportunity to shed the yoke and live for themselves, who among them would not at least be tempted to take it?” She retorted, the Mongrel giving her a smirk. “Rare is the man eager to die for a cause he does not hold dear. But it need not come to that this day. If they and their fellow knights are deployed afield to deal with a new threat – a massing of heretics, for example - then they will be unable to join in the defense of the Vault.”

“Spread false reports of an attack to get ‘em out of harm’s way, you mean?” Hilda simplified Lucia’s words, Alphinaud nodding in agreement.

“The city will not soon forget the heretics’ last assault. If the High Houses believe another attack is imminent, they will have no choice but to act.” He said, Lucia nodding to confirm their plan.

“Can it be done?” She asked Hilda directly, Hilda thinking for a moment.

“Can we trick them into leaving Ishgard? Aye. Can we keep them out for long? Not bloody likely. Make sure you’re ready before I send word, because you won’t get a second chance at this.” She confirmed, all of them nodding as Alphinaud narrowed his eyes.

“Then it is decided. To the Vault! The archbishop must be held to account!” He said, Lucy nodding in agreement.

“And the lord commander granted his liberty! Hearken to me, everyone! We have two objectives: rescue Ser Aymeric and apprehend the archbishop. We will therefore divide our courses into two parties. Lord Haurchefant, Estinien, Master Alphinaud and I will make ready to breach the underground gaol and search for the lord commander. We will not move, however, until the second party has entered the Vault.” Lucia said, looking to the Warrior. “I speak of _your_ party, Warrior of Light. For this plan to succeed, you will need to fight your way into the highest levels of the Vault, even unto the archbishop’s private chambers. When the Heavens’ Ward realize what you intend, they will fly to their master’s side, leaving only a token force to guard the gaol.”

“Consider it done.” Lucy said, yet she could see Alphinaud’s concerned expression from the corner of her eye. She had only just barely recovered from her injury, and now she was going to fight an army of knights on her own. Yet this was their best course of action.

“Temple Knights loyal to our cause have already secured the entrance to the Vault. Once you are within, they will signal to us. If all goes to plan, we shall rejoin you with Ser Aymeric and confront the archbishop together. Is everyone clear as to their duties?” Lucia said, looking over all of them one last time as they all nodded in unison. “Then let us do what must needs be done!” Lucia and Lord Haurchefant ran ahead, Hilda running the opposite direction to cause their distraction. Alphinaud looked over at Lucy quickly, taking hold of her hand and squeezing it tightly.

“Please be careful.” He begged, Lucy nodding as she squeezed back.

“You as well.” She said, Alphinaud nodding before he let go and ran after his party, Lucy narrowing her eyes as she too moved to the Vault as fast as she could. They didn’t know how much time they had, but it wasn’t much.

The Vault was much larger than she had first anticipated, and far more knights than she had expected. She knew half of the Temple Knights were stationed inside, but the number of soldiers that were part of the Vault’s original defense surprised her. She pierced her way through them with her spear, entering a circular area called the Quire, stopped by Ser Adelphel and some knights. The additional fighters fell quickly to the Warrior’s attack, but they still drained her energy. Though the soldiers were the least of her worries. When she and the Heavens’ Ward Knight were the only ones left, Ser Adelphel pushed her as far from him as he could, and transformed right before her eyes. A transformation that was akin to Ysayle’s primal summoning of Shiva to Lucy. He became twice her size, his weapon growing with him. His white armor turned black and he gained powers that no man should have. His new, sudden burst of strength made it difficult for her to keep up, the Warrior spending a large portion of her time merely dodging as she got an idea of his powers. She bested him in the end and continued up the Vault, a slight throbbing at her right side that she ignored.

Yet as she climbed up, things made less sense for her. Giant armors and machines of some kind in the shape of chess knights in black and white stood in her way along with the soldiers. How and why where these things inside of this place? As much as she wished to have the answers to those questions, she knew she wouldn’t get them. As she continued to the chapter house, Ser Grinnaux stood in her way, the Au’ra narrowing her as a selfish desire to fight the man again flowed through her. He had tried to essentially execute her friends, and it was something Lucy hadn’t fully forgiven. However, just like Ser Adelphel had before him, Ser Grinnaux transformed as the fight turned against him, pushing Lucy to her limits to protect herself. But she pushed through and triumphed, having to take a moment to catch her breath before she forced herself up. Her injury began to bother her more now, the dull throbbing being now accompanied by a sting of pain as well. But she didn’t have time to worry about it. It hadn’t reopened as she didn’t feel any blood trickle, so there was no danger and therefore she continued to ignore it.

More strange mechanics stood in her way, one of the priests summoning four cathedral gargoyles in an attempt to stop her. The Warrior disliked the situation more and more, yet she couldn’t dwell on it as she arrived at the top, seeing Ser Zephirin and the Archbishop heading through a door. And between her and them stood Ser Charibert, a sly grin on his face. Before they even begun to fight, the Heavens’ Ward knight transformed just as the others had and begun to flint magic at her. Unlike the others, his white robe turned into a crimson red color, the man already sending powered fire spells at her. Already Lucy felt herself struggle more against Ser Charibert than she had against Ser Grinnaux and Ser Adelphel, barely able to get away from his magics and feeling the heat through her dragoon armor. Yet she continued to move, staying light on her feet and using her skills as a dragoon to close in and get away when needed. She performed this dance until Lucy finally bested Ser Charibert, the knight falling to his knee and returning to his original form. The Warrior glared at him as he rose his head, holding her spear our and ready to defend herself if necessary.

“Our power… How can this be!?” He said, the Au’ra growling at him. Before she could ask what the hells those transformations were, the door where the archbishop fled through opened up and Ser Zephirin exited.

“Fall back!” He called out, Charibert getting up to join his fellow knight. Lucy began to go after them, the sound of an airship flying above her to the other side. Damn it, they were going to escape! She ran faster and pushed open the doors, seeing the archbishop walking towards the airship that flew above her. More footsteps came from behind, Lucy clenching her spear before she saw the other group with an injured Ser Aymeric, staggering alongside them.

“Father, please!” He called out, Lucy looking around for Alphinaud. But he was nowhere to be seen. Panic struck a chord in her, looking see if she could see him behind them. But he was nowhere in sight.

“We were not too late, my friend!” Lord Haurchefant said, Lucy looking to him and asking where her fellow Scion was. “He is making sure no one interferes. Though I doubt there are any who would dare try and stop us at this point.” He reassured her, Lucy relaxing a little before she fixed her eyes firmly on the archbishop’s back.

“Why must you do this, Father!?” Ser Aymeric called out again, the desperation in his voice almost painful to hear. “Nidhogg is fallen! There is no need for further deception! Now is the time to renounce the lies which led us down this path – to start anew!”

“And tear down the very pillars of our society – our history, our values – everything we have built over a thousand years?” Archbishop Thordan asked rhetorically, letting out a sigh. “A fool to the last.” His words made it clear that he wasn’t going to come along easily, Lord Haurchefant and the Warrior sharing a look before both began to run at the archbishop. They had to stop him, before more lives were taken!

“Look out!” Lord Haurchfant’s voice suddenly called before Lucy was pushed further ahead, the Au’ra losing her balance and turned to see what was happening. A light of some kind hit Lord Haurchfant’s shield, causing a blinding light to erupt that forced her to close her eyes. And a moment after, the sound of metal breaking and flesh being pierced sent her blood cold. She quickly opened her eyes and saw a spear of light had broken his shield and pierced his stomach, the Elezen lord falling backwards. Above them stood a man in a black suit of armor, just like the other Heavens’ Ward knights she had faced in the Vault.

“No…” Lucy gasped out, crouching down next to him. She could vaguely hear the archbishop talking, but her mind wasn’t focused on that anymore.

“Lord Haurchefant!” She could hear Ser Aymeric call out, Estinien and Lucia coming next to her to see to his injuries. The Warrior tried to help as well, putting pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. But it did nothing. Ser Aymeric came down next to him and helped him into a more upright position, trying to not move him too much as to not open the wound even more. As he did, Lord Haurchefant looked over to Lucy, the Warrior feeling the tears welling in her eyes. No, no he had to survive. He had to!

“You…You are unharmed?” He asked, Lucy blinking at him. Once the question registered she softly nodded, the tears threatening to overcome her. How could he be worried about her when he was bleeding out? “F-Forgive me…I could not bear the thought of…of…” Her friend raised his hand to her, Lucy taking it in both of hers as the tears fell from her eyes, shaking her head. She couldn’t lose him. She couldn’t lose more people. “Oh, do not look at me so. A smile better suits a hero…”

“Lord Haurchefant…” She said, not knowing if she had the capability to smile at this point. But she didn’t want to disrespect his wish, forcing her head up and gave him the best smile she could muster. Lord Haurchefant returned it, before his head lulled back and his hand went slack. Lucy gasped as she saw he was no longer breathing, a soft smile on his face as if he were sleeping. “No…” Lucy couldn’t hold it anymore, a scream erupting from her as she clutched onto Lord Haurchfant’s chest, begging for this to be a dream. That it was just one of her nightmares, and her friend would still be alive when she woke up. But she knew this was real, which made the pain even worse. She could feel someone rubbing her back, but it was so distant she barely noticed it. All sounds around her were blocked out by the sounds of her own screams, the tears falling down more than they ever had before.

“Lucy…” Ser Aymeric carefully shook her shoulder, the Au’ra trying to stifle her crying just so she could hear him. “We must bring him back to his family…and figure out what to do next.” Lucy looked down at Lord Haurchefant, her entire body trembling at the thought of carrying his lifeless body to Count Edmont and his brothers.

“I shall carry him.” Estinien said, moving over to pick him up. The Warrior almost didn’t want him to carry him away, but she knew they had to bring him back. She carefully got up as the dragoon picked the Fortemps lord up, Lucia walking next to him as Lucy stood still for a moment. A hand went into hers and she looked over, seeing Alphinaud next to her. She hadn’t even realized he had entered, but she could tell he had been crying as well. Ser Aymeric kept a hand on her back as well, the three following Estinien and Lucia out of the Vault.

When they entered the manor, after breaking the news, the room was stiff and heavy. Lucy was left to her own thoughts, and the guilt gnawed at her restlessly. This was her fault…if she had just paid attention, if she had been more aware of her surroundings instead of the one person in front of her, Lord Haurchefant would have survived. Things wouldn’t be like this. He didn’t deserve this…he deserved to live. Lucy looked up to the Count, who was facing away from everyone else. She carefully walked over to him, intending to apologize for what happened. For what she did.

“Don’t. Please.” He begged her, Lucy feeling a new wave of guilt once she heard his voice. “A knight lives to serve. To protect. To sacrifice. There is not greater calling.” Lucy didn’t know what to say, nor did she have the words to help someone mourn. Instead, she merely looked to the floor. “Leave me to mourn, and give chase. For my son, and for the nation he loved.” The Warrior wanted to protest. The last thing she needed was running off after the archbishop. She should be here with them, helping them in their grief. But, she knew that wouldn’t be allowed. “Go.” Alphinaud came up next to her as Tataru began to cry quietly as well, looking to the Count before he softly spoke.

“…His sacrifice shall not be forgotten.” Those words finally broke the Count, the father falling to his knees and let his tears out, his staff falling to the ground next to him. She wanted to walk next to him, but she realized she truly had no place by their side. His son would still be alive if not for her.

“My…son…” he gasped out, Lucy clenching her hand and closed her eyes, leaving the room with Alphinaud and Tataru. They stopped right outside the Manor, Tataru crying as they stood there.

“I’m sorry, I just…I can’t…” She apologized, Alphinaud shaking his head.

“You need not apologize, Tataru. I think we all are in mourning…” He looked up to Lucy, though she couldn’t see his expression through her own blurred eyes. “I…I could not stand there in silence, but… When all others had forsaken us, Lord Haurchefant took us in. Our beacon of hope in a world of darkness.” Lucy clenched her eyes close, trying not to whimper. She knew he was trying to help, but telling her how important Lord Haurchefant was to them only made her feel worse. “He did his utmost to raise our spirits, so that we might face our troubles with courage. With conviction. So that we might face them as…as _knights_…”

“Alphinaud…” Tataru sniffled, the young Elezen lowering his gaze. They all knew what needed to be done, yet none of them wanted to say it.

“I…” He hesitated, before he shook his head and tried to steel his voice. “We must press on with our mission. Tatary, pray return to your duties at the Forgotten Knight. Let us go and speak with Ser Aymeric, Lucy. I worry for his well-being.”

“Not yet…I need to rest.” She said, Alphinaud looking up to her on concern. She looked to the manor first, but shook her head and turned to walk to Foundation. “I’ll go retire to an inn room. If you want you can go speak with Ser Aymeric without me.”

“May…May I come with you?” Alphinaud asked, Lucy looking to him. Tataru also looked really worried, the Warrior looking away.

“If you wish…” The Scions walked to the Forgotten Knight together, Gibrillont letting them use an inn room. Tataru stayed outside, wanting to return to her duties while Lucy and Alphinaud entered the room. The room wasn’t anything special, and there were quite a few bottles around the floor. If Lucy wasn’t so afraid of drinking to begin with, she might have ended up chugging a few bottles right now.

“This room has certainly seen better days. Though I suppose it shows the guests love for a good drink.” Alphinaud said, trying to keep the mood light. But she didn’t register it properly, the Au’ra breaking down and fell against the wall, tears streaming down her face again. Alphinaud was quick at her side, moving his hand in a soothing motion along her arms.

“It’s my fault…It’s all my fault!” She cried, pulling herself tighter together. “If had just been more focused…If I had paid attention…Lord Haurchefant would still be here. I…I killed him. I got…I got him killed…”

“Do not say such things…” Alphinaud said, moving her knees down and pulling her closer to him so he could hug her. Lucy kept her hands on her knees, her body trembling violently against him.

“You didn’t see what happened…if you did, you would blame me too…” She said before she accepted his hug and pulled him closer as she clenched at his jacket. “H-He took an attack in my stead…B-Because I didn’t notice…”

“You cannot be expected to always be aware of everything.” Alphinaud tried to cheer her up, Lucy shaking her head.

“When it comes to people’s lives, I _have_ to be more focused! But when it matters the most, I always fail the people around me!” She cried, the words falling from her faster than she could stop or register them. “I failed my mothers when they needed my help and I lost them. I failed the Scions when I idiotically let myself be manipulated by the Crystal Braves, leading to everyone risking their lives just for me to escape. And now I’ve failed Lord Haurchefant…killing him. I should have been the one…the one who-“

“Stop.” Alphinaud stopped her, wrapping his arms tighter around her. “Do not _ever_ say such a thing. You are not to blame for any of those things. Even if I was not there when those incidents happened, I know you are not to blame.” She felt something wet by her neck where Alphinaud’s head was, Lucy looking over to her companion from the corner of her eye. “So _please_… do not believe that it would have been better if you had…d-died in instead…” The guilt Lucy felt gnawing at her didn’t go away, but she felt a different kind of guilt when she realized what she was doing to Alphinaud. She gently wrapped her own arms around him rather than hold on his jacket, trying to sooth him with her embrace. “Confound it…I’m sorry, my friend…I was supposed to be helping _you_, yet…”

“You don’t have to apologize.” She said, paraphrasing the words he said to Tataru before, Alphinaud letting out a small laugh as the two just stayed together, comforting each other through a silent hug. She began to feel her eyes close, exhaustion slowly consuming her. She could also feel Alphinaud slumping against her, the Elezen pushing himself away from her.

“Mayhap we could both use with some rest. I shall ask for another room so you can rest in peace.” He said, Lucy instinctively pulling him back when he tried to get up, looking up to him.

“Don’t leave me alone. Please.” She begged, Alphinaud holding her hand. “I…I don’t want nightmares…” She held his hand tightly as it shook, as if there was nothing else in the world that could save her.

“…Very well.” He said, pulling her slightly so they could rest in the bed, Alphinaud moving to get the small stool that was in the room as well. Though the Warrior tugged slightly at his hand and shook her head when he looked at her.

“There’s enough room for both of us. You need to rest properly as well.” She said, Alphinaud looking at her in shock as his face flushed slightly. It took her a moment before she realized what she really asked, and wondered if she had taken it too far. “Unless it’s…too uncomfortable for you.”

“No, I…” He began, but stopped himself before he led her to the bed and gestured for her to get in first. Lucy did as he asked and took off her armor, letting herself sleep in the fabric she had under the armor as pulled the hairband out and let her hair flow down her back before she laid down next to the wall. It had been a while since she had her hair loose, and distantly thought that she might need to get it cut soon. The bed moved slightly as Alphinaud got in after her, settling down as well. Her body slumped fast as she felt Alphinaud’s back against hers, feeling as safe and as at ease as she could. Her eyes fell shut as sleep took over, a dreamless sleep inviting her.

Lucy woke to someone shaking her shoulder, the Au’ra being less that willing to really wake up. Yet she forced her eyes open and looked up to Alphinaud, slightly confused as to why he was there. As her mind caught up to her, she remembered what had happened, her chest filling with grief before she sat up, the Elezen looking at her with a soft, concerning look.

“How do you feel?” He asked, Lucy thinking for a moment as to what she was feeling. She felt a bit…empty and whole at the same time. At the very least, the guilt was still there but it didn’t feel like it was going to eat her alive.

“Better, at least. I don’t think I’ll be completely fine for a long time yet… Or ever.” She told him, Alphinaud sitting down next to her and placed his hand on hers.

“Nor does anyone expect you to.” He reassured her, squeezing her hand as reassurance. “I would want nothing more than to give you more time to mourn, but…”

“We need to find the archbishop before he gets too far from us. I know.” She said, looking out the window. The sun hadn’t really moved at all, Lucy hoping that didn’t mean she had slept an entire day. “How long did we sleep?”

“Only an hour, I believe. One of Ser Aymeric’s knights said the lord commander wished to speak with us, one of the workers coming up to get us.” He said, blushing as he looked away. “She, uh… might have misunderstood the situation slightly…” Lucy felt a smile creep on her face as he said that, knowing exactly what it was that the woman thought.

“Thank you for indulging in my childish request.” She said, Alphinaud looking at her and shaking his head.

“It was far from childish, my friend. I am glad that I was able to help.” He said, getting up from the bed as he put his jacket on, which she hadn’t realized was off. “We should go see the lord commander before any rumors begin, however.”

“I doubt they would try, as Tataru would shut them down immediately.” Lucy said, walking over to her armor and put it back on. Alphinaud stood ready at the door, having his back to her so he didn’t seem disrespectful for watching her get dressed. Or he was shy. She could believe either, really. “Alright, I’m ready.” He turned to face her before the two left the inn room for the Congregation, the knight standing outside letting them into Ser Aymeric’s office.

“Pray forgive our delay.” Alphinaud said as they entered, Ser Aymeric, Estinien and Lucia already in the room. They all shook their heads in understanding, the Scions standing across Ser Aymeric’s desk.

“My friends. I am in you debt.” He said, though his smile and voice was weary. They all were.

“Think nothing of it. Your wounds are healing well, I trust?” Alphinaud said, as he and Lucy grieved before they were probably the ones with the most stable mentality right now. Yet she could hear his voice falter as well.

“Some wounds do not heal…” Ser Aymeric answered, Lucy feeling her chest tighten. Before she could say anything, however, her head throbbed in a familiar manner as a scene filled her vision. Ser Aymeric confronting Archbishop Thordan about the truth they’ve uncovered from Hraesvelgr and her visions. He confirmed the truth about Ratatoskr, and also stated that Nidhogg did lose both eyes, and that he knew about Hraesvelgr giving Nidhogg his eye. Then, Thordan asked if it was right for Nidhogg to punish the children of their ancestors sin. He understood that the dragons saw the past as their present, and that they could never hope to redeem themselves to them. And that was enough to justify their actions. Yet this forced their men to fight for a lie, which Ser Aymeric confronted him on and Archbishop Thordan merely thought this to be right. Yet the words he said near the end made her worry, that he would free them from this suffering, and would change Ishgard – as his son wished. Then, Ser Aymeric was taken into custody to be interrogated, and all he had spoken to about this to be arrested as well. Which answered why the Heavens’ Ward came after them. The visions faded from her eyes and she returned to the office, everyone looking to her in concern. Estinien and Alphinaud looked at her with a curious glance as well, but the concern was still there.

“You saw something, did you not? A vision of the past?” Alphinaud asked, Lucy nodding as she explained what she of the conversation between Ser Aymeric and the archbishop.

“So this is the power of the Echo.” He said in amazement, a weak smile on his face. “Would that it had shown you a finer moment from my past.” He breathed out slightly as he slumped in his chair. “’Twas an exercise in futility, as you saw. Faced with the firmity of his convictions, and his many ready rejoinders, my words deserted me. To be frank, I am embarrassed to recall it.” He said, Alphinaud shook his head with a weak smile.

“A friend once impressed upon me the importance of differentiating between words, deeds and beliefs. Were he here, I suspect he would judge your father’s ‘convictions’ to be no more than rank, self-serving delusion.” He said, and they all knew who he was referring to. They all smiled, Lucy felt a slight pang of guilt before she smiled as well. They couldn’t live in despair over his passing, he wouldn’t want that. He even asked her to smile in his final moments. The least she could do for him was press on. “Even so, I cannot help but wonder what manner of ‘change’ he intends to bring about.”

“That concerned me as well. Especially how confident he sounded when he said it.” Lucy said, Ser Aymeric nodding in agreement.

“I have given some thought to that as well.” He looked up to Lucy, as if he wanted her to confirm something for him. “During the battle within the Vault, the Heavens’ Ward demonstrated strange and unnatural abilities.” Lucy nodded, Lucia adding to it in a small voice.

“Aye, the manner in which Ser Zephirin struck down Lord Haurchefant was unlike anything I’ve ever seen before.” Lucia said, Lucy looked down to the ground as she clenched her fist.

“It wasn’t just Ser Zephirin.” She said, the other looking to her. “Ser Adelphel, Ser Grinnaux and Ser Charibert all transformed in the same way Ser Zephirin did.” They all looked at her, Ser Aymeric crossing his arms.

“The spectacle called to mind King Thordan and his knights twelve as they are depicted in scripture – holy powers and all…” He told them, Alphinaud thinking for a moment before a look of horror came on his face.

“Mere fabrications…which have become objects of faith…instilled with the belief of countless devoted souls…” Lucy felt her own blood run cold as he spelled it out, the Scions looking to each other in horror. “Seven hells!”

“Primals…” Lucy said, the air in the room growing tense. They knew now that primals were mere creations of those who prayed to the gods, not the real thing. Which means…the Heavens’ Wards were primal hosts, summoning the knights twelve as they were believed to be within the Ishgardian faith.

“If Lady Iceheart can use her own body as a vessel for summoning, I see no reason why others could not…” Ser Aymeric said, Lucia looking to her lord commander.

“Are the Heavens’ Ward truly so reckless?” She asked, Alphinaud shaking his head in disbelief.

“Unbelievable.” Lucy placed her hand on her chest, this growing worse by the moment. Not to mention that, as far as they knew, Archbishop Thordan was still in league with the Ascians. For all they knew, this could have been some plan by the Ascians to use the archbishop and the Heavens’ Ward.

“As they fled, my father spoke of Azys Lla.” Ser Aymeric said, Lucy looking a little confused. It must have been right after Lord Haurchfant’s death, where nothing seemed to reach her ears. “Though I know not what he intends, I fear no good shall come of it. His ambitions are too great, and his minions too powerful… We must find the Heavens’ Ward, and stop my father, before it is too late.” They all nodded, eager to chase down the man that caused all this. Ser Aymeric stood up from his chair and looked directly at Alphinaud and Lucy. “Mistress Starfallen, Master Alphinaud – I, Aymeric, lord commander of the Temple Knights of Ishgard, do hereby entreat the aid of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn.” His tone become incredibly formal all of a sudden, Lucy was honestly taken aback. They had spoken casually, or as casually as a lord commander would, so hearing him talk so politically was a bit odd.

“Our aid in preventing whatever it is that the archbishop intends?” Alphinaud asked, Ser Aymeric before he continued.

“Your aid in bringing him to justice. Too much blood has been spilled for the lies he perpetuated. No more.” He said, looking to Lucy. The Warrior inhaled deeply before she looked at him with the determination she had whenever she faced a primal. Unwavering.

“I shall pursue him to the end of the world if I must.” She said in confidence, Ser Aymeric smiling to her before ho bowed.

“I thank you, Lucy. I have heard many men make such pledges, but you – you speak in earnest.” The Au’ra nodded to him as Alphinaud smiled to her, looking back to the lord commander.

“Much has changed since our order’s founding, but our duty to combat the primal threat has not. If the archbishop and the Heavens’ Ward are guilty of the crime of summoning, then Lucy and I will stop them.” The younger Scion said, Ser Aymeric nodding to him as his expression dimmed slightly.

“Would that I could join you in the pursuit, but alas, my father’s absence has thrown our government into chaos. Ever since the founding of our nation, there has been an archbishop to serve as a guiding light for the masses – a force of stability to counterbalance the High Houses’ ceaseless maneuvering.” Lucy bit her lower lip, unsure if the nation could survive such a drastic change of rule. They had lived like this for thousands of years. Suddenly going from one rule based on lies to one weighted in truth was not going to be an easy shift. “Convincing the people to recognize the truth of our origins would have been difficult even with my father’s support. The road ahead is that much more fraught with peril without it. Yet walk it we must, for unity is more vital to our survival than ever. After all, Nidhogg’s death did not mark the cessation of Dravanian hostilities. Far from it. We will have great need of each other in the days to come.”

“You may count on my lance, Ser Aymeric.” Estinien announced. “To my dying breath, I shall defend Ishgard from the Horde.” Ser Aymeric nodded in gratitude, Lucia stepping forward.

“If I may, Lord Commander, I would like to assist the Scions in their search for the archbishop.” She requested, The Warrior looking to her in surprise. Yet Ser Aymeric agreed, Lucia bowing to him before they left the room. “Lucy, Master Alphinaud, pray attend me outside.”

“Very well.” Alphinaud said, looking over to the Au’ra. “With me, Lucy. I believe we have much to discuss.” She nodded as the three left the room. As they did, Lucia turned to them to explain the situation.

“The _Soleil_ was eastward bound, so I sent word to Camp Cloudtop on the off chance the airship passed nearby. Sure enough, Lady Laniaitte informed me that it had been sighted by her scouts.” She told them, Lucy narrowing her eyes. So they went to the Sea of Clouds. But why?

“So the archbishop is somewhere in the Sea of Clouds?” Alphinaud confirmed, Lucia nodding with some apprehension.

“Or _was_, not long ago. The airship has not been seen since it disappeared into the northern reaches near the Blue Window.” Lucy hadn’t heard of the place, nor had she herself been to the northern parts as she couldn’t get there without flight. And she didn’t have a black chocobo the last time she was there. Not to mention the aether currents. “Alas, because the region is firmly held by the Vanu Vanu and not easily accessible from Camp Cloudtop, House Haillenarte has yet to establish a foothold. We will need not only an airship, but a captain bold enough to risk the beastmen’s wrath.” Both Alphinaud and Lucy looked at each other with a knowing smile. As if that was even a problem.

“I believe we both know the perfect candidate, Lucy. Let us pay a visit to Master Garlond at the Skysteel Manufactory.” The Warrior nodded as they began to leave, Lucia stopping them.

“I see… Then I will take my leave for now. There are other matters which require my attention.” She said, the Au’ra turning to face her.

“Will you be able to get to Camp Cloudtop by yourself? I think we’ll be leaving as soon as Cid agrees.” She asked, Lucia shaking her head with a smile.

“Do not worry, I will meet you once I have finished my errands. Do not wait for me.” With that, the Temple Knight left the two Scions in the room before they as well headed for the manufactory. As they entered, Cid greeted them both with a cheerful smile.

“Ah, the dastardly duo. What mischief have you two been up to lately?” Both Alphinaud’s and Lucy’s expression grew grim, neither looking at the engineer.

“…You haven’t heard, have you? I hardly know where to start.” He said, the two explaining carefully what happened to the archbishop and Lord Haurchefant and their need to follow the man to the Sea of Clouds, Cid looking at them in horror. He knew Lord Haurchefant as well, as the first time they came through Coerthas he was the only Ishgardian who would even give them some time and help to find Cid’s ship, back when he had lost his memories and called himself Marques. The engineer mimicked their expression as he lowered his gaze in sympathy and sadness.

“…He was a good man.” He said, Lucy’s guilt boiling again. Alphinaud must have noticed the slight change in her as he gently tugged her sleeve to pull her back, looking at her with a soft gaze before he looked back to Cid.

“Have you ever heard of ‘Azys Lla’? The Archbishop spoke of it before he fled.” He asked, Cid crossing his arms.

“No, but it’s probably some source of phenomenal cosmic power that’s key to his plans. From what he told Lucy, the Ascians tried to tempt him as they tempted Gaius with the Ultima Weapon. Even if he spoke true of playing along, I can see him attempting to seize it.” Lucy nodded in agreement, especially with how he spoke of change similar to Gaius wanting to change Eorzea for, what he considered, the better.

“As if we needed another reason to pursue him…” Alphinaud gritted, the cards stacked firmly against them.

“Well, I’m convinced. The _Enterprise_ is at your disposal. Come to the airship landing when you’re ready to depart.” He said, Lucy bowing to him in gratitude.

“We’re in your debt, my friend.” She said, Cid nodding as he headed for the exit before looking back to them with a smirk.

“Heh, it’s just as well. After pulling you _out_ of the fire these last few times, I reckoned I was due to deliver you into it.” Both Scions couldn’t help but smile at his words, Alphinaud looking to her before they left.

“_Into_ the fire, is it. In that case, I should inform Tataru of our plans.” He said, Lucy nodding before he spoke again. “If you need time before he head off, take as much as you need.” He said, but Lucy merely shook her head.

“The more I’m alone, the worse it’ll be.” She said, though she did appreciate him telling her to take it easy. “I’m well enough to go after resting for a little.”

“Very well. I will meet you by the _Enterprise_. But do not hesitate to take the breaks you might need.” He said, Lucy smiling as she waved farewell. There was a voice in the back of her head wanting to stay close to Alphinaud out of fear that something would happen to him. She forced it to the back of her mind as she made her way to the Jeweled Croizer. He was safe inside of Ishgard’s walls – for now. She had to remind herself of that.

Lucy headed towards the airship landing area, having restocked on all she needed and preparing herself as much as she could. She hadn’t seen Alphinaud while she was in the Jeweled Croizer, so he was most likely still speaking with Tataru or was already over with Cid. Walking down the steps to the landing proved that the Elezen was still with the receptionist, Cid, Wedge and Biggs the only people she could see. The engineer looked up see her, nodding in greeting.

“The boys have been hard at work preparing our flight, and I’m pleased to say we are ready to depart.” He told her, Wedge and Biggs giving her a confident nod as well. “That is, as soon as a certain…Ah…” Before he could finish, Alphinaud walked up to them and smiled to them.

“Pray forgive me my lateness. Tataru and I had much to discuss.” He said, The Warrior tilting her head in curiosity. “We still have no news of the missing Scions, but she assures me that Urianger and Riol are pursuit promising leads.” Lucy’s eyes lit up, a smile growing on her face. They were finally getting some leads, it’s about time they had something good happen.

“Come, come – we can continue this discussion aboard the _Enterprise_!” Cid interrupted them, the two Scions nodding as they walked towards the airship. They all boarded the airship and Cid set their course for the Sea of Clouds, Biggs and Wedge acting as lookout as Lucy and Alphinaud made themselves comfortable. Alphinaud spoke of the few leads they had gotten, though none of them were truly enough to pin down a location for any of their friends. But there was being progress made, especially now that Ul’dah was slowly going back to normal. Lucy just sat and listened to his voice, feeling at ease just from the sound of him speaking. When he had not much else to say, Lucy would ask about something else just so she could continue to hear him speak. She didn’t understand why it made her feel so much at ease, maybe it was just serving as a distraction from her other thoughts, but it was nice to just listen to him. Yet she didn’t fully register all he said, she was more so only paying attention to his voice.

“We’re here.” Cid announced, Alphinaud stopping whatever he was saying and the Au’ra stood up to look at the area of the Sea of Clouds she had yet to explore. It didn’t look too different from where she had been before, but it was still new and unknown to her. And that was what she enjoyed most of all. Alphinaud stepped off before her, looking around in awe as she tried to see if there were any enemies around, though it seemed barren from what she could see right now.

“From here, Camp Cloudtop looks rather far away…” The Elezen said in awe, Lucy humming as he suddenly cleared his throat as his eyes became more serious. “Be on your guard, Lucy. The Vanu could be anywhere – even watching us as we speak…”

“I don’t think we have to worry about that, I can’t sense anything near us right now.” She reassured, Alphinaud nodding as he looked a bit more up. Most likely for the archbishop’s airship.

“Assuming the _Soleil_ is here, I doubt she will come to us. We should begin searching the isles in earnest… Of course, we should still remain vigilant for Vanu scout as well. I would rather avoid needless bloodshed.”

“Yeah, though where should we even begin?” Lucy asked, the area already big enough as it is. Alphinaud looked over at them as well, biting his lower lip.

“So many isles…so many places to hide.” He muttered, shaking his head as he looked back at the Warrior. “No, we must not lose hope. He’s out there, Lucy – and we _will_ find him.” He began to walk up the path, pointing in the other direction. “See what you can find on this end first, I will go a bit further ahead.” The Au’ra nodded as she searched the isles from the edge, yet there was nothing aside from the floating islands that she could see from here – aside from Camp Cloudtop. She moved up to where Alphinaud was and looked around as well, but she still couldn’t see anything but the isles. “Nothing… Could you search a bit further up? I will check here just a little more before I join you.”

“Alright.” Lucy said, moving further up north as she scanned the area again. Yet nothing resembling an airship was in sight. Alphinaud soon joined her, searching in the opposite direction. Yet she could tell from the slump in his shoulders that he was losing hope fast.

“Mayhap this effort was doomed to failure…” He says, Lucy gritting her teeth. Searching around like this would take up a lot of time, and having no other leads to go on they were stuck. They’re most likely course of action would be to find someone who saw the Soleil in this region, not from Camp Cloudtop.

“Begs mercy of netherlings! Does not fight! Does not wish to die!” A screech came in front of them, the two Scions looking in the direction. Lucy could tell it was a Vanu Vanu, yet based on the words it was being attacked first.

“Was that a Vanu being attacked? But by whom?” Alphinaud asked, Lucy narrowing her eyes as they ran up. That was the more important question, as there was supposedly no people over on this end of the Sea. “Over there!” Alphinaud called out, The Warrior looking over and her eyes widened. She noticed the Vanu, as it was much larger than the men attacking it. But what she also noticed was the armor they wore. It wasn’t Eorzean. “Imperial troops!?”

“Why are they here? And how did no one see them enter Eorzea?” Lucy asked, one of the Garleans turning to them as they spoke, the supposed leader pointing to them.

“Ishgardians!? Seize them! They’ll know where the archbishop is!” He ordered, Lucy pulling out her spear. Why they were after the archbishop would have to be speculated later. This took precedent.

“The enemy of my enemy…” Alphinaud muttered, narrowing his eyes. “We’ve no choice. With me, Lucy! Protect the Vanu!” Lucy nodded as she charged first, Alphinaud behind her with his tome.

“Remember: Lord van Hydrus wants them _alive_! That’s an order!” One of them called out, Lucy striking at one of the soldiers.

“Lord van Hydrus? Regula can Hydrus!?” Alphinaud exclaimed as he sent spells as soldier who came up to him. Lucy didn’t care who’s orders they were here on right now. Defeating them was the most important thing right now. As they took out the imperial troops they saw right away, more came to take them down seemingly endlessly.

“What are you doing!? You’re a disgrace to the VIth! Subdue these savages!” The Centurion called, out, Lucy surprised it wasn’t the same imperial forces that was led by Gaius. But, just as before, she wasn’t going to waste time during a fight figuring out who or why.

“There’s no end to them!” Alphinaud yelled, Lucy jumping onto the large gunship that appeared to take it out as fast as she could. Alphinaud followed suit and focused on the machine and they were able to take it down, but some of the soldiers had moved their attention to the Vanu instead.

“No weapons to fight netherlings! No desire to die!” It cried out, Lucy jumping backwards and pierced the soldiers from above, a ring of fire forming around her as she landed and attacked the other soldiers.

“Keep your head down!” She told it, Alphinaud healing her injuries as she focused on the Centurion and other troops near him. After a struggle against the outrageous number of imperial troops, they were finally able to take them all down.

“And so we live to fight another day…” Alphinaud breathed out, Lucy placing her spear on her back as the Vanu they just saved approached them. His coat was a redder hue than the ones by Camp Cloudtop, so Lucy had a strong suspicion that these were perhaps a different tribe from the ones she had fought before. She kept her guard up, but was more at ease than her companion as Alphinaud didn’t let go of his tome right away.

“Netherlings save Lonu Vanu from certain death! Showers netherlings with thanks like summer squall!” He said, the Au’ra smiling at the beastman. “Lonu Vanu knows not what wind bears netherlings to cloud sea, but warmly welcomes them! Shows gratitude where gratitude is due! As saviors, as Heroes, Zundu welcome you! To village we go! To north! Come, come!” He walked ahead of them, not allowing them to decline his offer as Alphinaud placed his tome behind him.

“So the Garleans were searching for the archbishop and believed the Vanu Vanu knew something of his whereabouts.” He said, looking at the back of Lonu Vanu. “Methods notwithstanding, they may have had the right of it… I conclude that we should accept Lonu Vanu’s offer of hospitality, and visit his village.”

“Good idea. We’re basically walking blindfolded in this area anyway, so any help they can offer we should take.” Lucy said, Alphinaud nodding in agreement as they walked up the path. Though Alphinaud had said to take the Vanu up on his offer, he was still tense in his shoulders. “Something on your mind?” She asked, the Elezen looking up to her.

“I want to believe Lonu Vanu is sincere in his intentions.” He said, meaning he didn’t believe him completely. “Nevertheless, keep your eyes open, Lucy. We have no idea what will happen once we enter their village.” The Au’ra smiled and nodded. While she didn’t think they would do anything, she wasn’t going to demean him for being cautious. She had more experience with beast tribes, so she was a bit more adept at seeing the difference. As they came up to the village, Lucy could see what she thought was an Aetheryte in the center, Lonu Vanu standing by the ramp up to it.

“Like breeze guides leaves to rest, come and lay down your burdens, netherlings! Lonu Vanu throws wide arms in greeting! Behold – Ok’ Zundu!” He introduced them to their village, the tribal totems and small hits against the rocks that were a part of the isles.

“A far warmer welcome that the one you received from the Vundu, I think.” Alphinaud teased, Lucy just letting out a deep sigh as she remembered the incident with Lord Emmanellain.

“Hah, Vundu bluster and blow hither and yon.” Lonu Vanu said, Lucy looking to him. “Sound and fury, like aimless gale.” Before they could ask anything else, however, the sound of what she thought was thunder erupted around them as the wind grew slightly stronger around them. “Eh!? What unseen lighting begets such thunderous report!?” Lucy looked around, her eyes focused on the clouds below her. She knows what happened the last time she was here, and she wasn’t too keen on being caught off guard by a primal.

“There you are! Did you see it!?” Cid yelled as he ran up to them, Lucy turning to face him as she saw the slight panic in his eyes. “It’s that damned flying whale again! The Imperials are after it!”

“What? Are they mad!?” Lucy asked, the sounds now resembling more canon fire than actual thunder.

“Where!?” Alphinaud asked, Cid looking back from where he came from. It was impossible for them to see anything from where they were, but the sounds were proof enough.

“The White!?” Lonu Vanu asked in a panicked voice, Lucy looking to him. Before she could open her mouth, however, a large shadow loomed over them as they all looked up. Sure enough, the whale that attacked them the first time she came to the Sea of Clouds jumped over them, disappearing under the clouds to the west. Alphinaud looked at it in shock, Cid gritting his teeth.

“He’s wounded!” He yelled, though Lucy doubted he would stay wounded for long. Primals were a force to be reckoned with, and left alone they could recover from most injuries. Sure enough, the whale came up from under them and headed for a smaller island further up, swallowing it in one bite. Lucy gasped as Alphinaud mouth gaped, neither of them expecting that.

“By the Twelve… Did the beast just eat that island!?” He asked, Lucy narrowing her eyes. This was going to be difficult.

“O insatiable White, O devourer of worlds! Why must You torment us!?” Lonu Vanu cried out, all three of them turning to him. They were hoping to get some information from him. Yet the Vanu merely shook his head. “Bah! Lonu Vanu wastes no more words on His unfathomable deeds. Come, netherlings! Come and break words with chief of Zundu!” He walked into the village without another word, Lucy biting her lip.

“We can’t leave that primal in the area…” She said, Alphinaud nodding, Cid patting her on the shoulder.

“We should hear what they have to say first. We will take care of it once we know more.” He told her, Lucy nodding hesitantly as the three entered the village, Alphinaud tugging at her hand to make her slow down slightly.

“When you described it as a ‘flyting feathered whale’, I naturally assumed you had taken some liberties…” He admitted, Lucy raising her brow at him.

“So you believe in a harpy, a horned beast, a giant made of rock, and basically a giant man-formed insect as primals, yet not a flying whale.” She said, smirking slightly at him. Alphinaud blinked at her slightly, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“When you list them all like that, I see now that a flying whale is not the craziest thing it could have been…” Lucy laughed a little as she squeezed his fingers slightly, making him look at her again.

“I’m merely teasing you, Alphinaud. Anyone else would have thought it was a bit of an exaggeration. Had I not seen it for myself the first time, I would think so as well.” She said with a smile, walking up to the Aetheryte first before they joined Lonu Vanu. Despite the different shape, the attuning felt the same as it had to the others before, so she didn’t think there was any danger of it not working like the others. “It’s a bit different from the Aetherytes we use, yet not the same as the one the other beasttribes use.”

“Ah, right. You have encountered the beastmen’s Aetheryte’s.” Alphinaud asked, attuning to it after her. “We can assume it will work like the others, then?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Lucy nodded, Cid waiting for them as they went to meet Lonu Vanu, who was standing by some stairs that lead to the houses that were above them from the looks of it.

“With wisdom deep as nethers and eyes clear as cloudless blue, Sonu Vanu speaks for Zundu. Hearken to his words!” Lonu Vanu said, Lucy concluding that this Sonu Vanu was their chieftain. They walked up and they were brought to a Vanu with a horned helmet and a more decorated sash around him. “Netherlings deliver Lonu Vanu from claws of steel-shod fiends and prove nobility. He knows not to ignore zephyr winds, and brings before you with all haste.”

“Soft rains to soothe the heart and sunshine to warm. Gratitude of Sonu, chief of Zundu, is boundless.” Sonu Vanu said, bowing his head slightly to them. Alphinaud stepped forward slightly bowing slightly in greeting as well.

“We are honored to meet you, Chief Sonu. I am Alphinaud Leveilleur, and these are my companions Lucy Starfallen and Cid Garlond.” He introduced all of them, Lucy and Cid motioning in greeting as the Elezen continued. “We are come in search of an airship – a flying vessel of the nethers – which we believe is somewhere in the cloud sea.” Lucy was surprised by how Alphinaud was able to form a speech that was similar to how the Vanu spoke, a small smile creeping on her face.

“Ah, like to black steel-shod contraption from which you save Lonu Vanu?” He asked, which answered how the Garleans came here. But the Warrior was still curious as to how they were able to get here without _anyone_ noticing them.

“Alas, no. That ship belongs to the Garlean Empire – an old enemy of ours… though not the enemy we are looking for at present.” Alphinaud explained. “The men we seek wear armor of purest white, and are led by an older man in white robes.” He told them in more detail, Lonu Vanu speaking up in response.

“Wait! Lonu Vanu hear tell of these netherlings!” Lucy and Alphinaud looked to him with a hopeful look. Maybe they could finally be given a break by the fates.

“You do? Are you certain?” Alphinaud questioned, Sonu Vanu answering this time.

“As sun sets and falls and returns, we are. Zundu scouts can testify to words of Lonu Vanu.” He assured them, Lonu Vanu nodding.

“Aye, aye! Winds carry purpose of netherlings to our ears as well. Netherlings seek key to Azys Lla!”

“Now we’re getting somewhere!” Cid said, looking over to Sonu Vanu. “So tell us, Chief Sonu: what exactly is this ‘Azys Lla’?” As the question came, the air Lucy sensed from the Vanu shifted. It was clear that this Azys Lla place was not somewhere they went to go for a stroll.

“Beware, netherlings, for blackest clouds portend greatest danger. Look not into heart of tempest. There lies ancient birthplace of sin, home of forbidden secrets. To speak more is to call the wind!” He told them, Lucy thinking over his words to decipher some meaning from them. The place wasn’t good, that much was certain. But what else did his words tell them?

“But the White devours isle where key is kept. Deep within bowels of might Bismarck, it lies, beyond reach of the foolhardy!” Lonu Vanu told them, the Au’ra biting her lip. She wished they could just leave it like that. The key out of reach and no one being able to get to it. But, while the Ascians were for the presence of primals, she had no doubt that they could kill it to get the key. Not to mention that the Heavens’ Ward most likely have primal powers of their own. And the fact that it was a primal to begin with made it dangerous to just leave alone.

“And beyond ours…” Cid added, Alphinaud thinking for himself.

“Rejoice not in His gluttony, Lonu Vanu, for as stone gives way to water and wind, all yields to the White.” Sonu Vanu said, Lonu Vanu looking to the chief.

“This he knows, Chief Sonu. Madness of Vundu bodes ill for all Vanu…” Alphinaud looked up moments later, looking at Lucy. There was a familiar glint in his eyes, Lucy already knowing where this was going.

“So Azys Lla is home to forbidden secrets, accessible only to the bearer of a key which the archbishop covets…” He began, narrowing his eyes. “Much as I would like to believe it is safe within the belly of Bismarck, the knights of Heavens’ Ward wield primal powers. If we do not slay the whale and claim the key first, they surely will. Quite how we go about it is another matter. As was the case in our battle with Leviathan, we are out of our element, and this time, we have far fewer allies to call upon…” Lucy felt her heart sink, her eyes looking to the ground. Most likely noting her change in expression, Alphinaud moved slightly to make her look back at him, his eyes showing a firm determination. “Be that as it may, our customary approach still holds true. We must begin by learning more about the White. Let us each question the residents of the village, then regroup and share our findings anon.”

“Right.” Lucy agreed, Cid nodding as well as they each went they separate ways, gathering as much information as they could.

Lucy’s search bore some fruits, finding a Vanu that knew much about the whale named Bismarck. Kunu Vali said there were once many of his kind, though they were black while he was born white. Dying at the hand of his kin, he rose up again as a god and created the clouds and isles that form the Sea of Clouds. She also mentioned that there is no tales that speak of the current event happening, which lead Lucy to believe it was the same as Hraesvelgr told them of primals – is was a mere fraud taking the hatred from the Vundu who summoned it. Retelling what she had heard to Alphinaud and Cid she found out she was the only one who had learned anything. The Elezen had been taught more of their customs rather than the primal. Which means the only information they had to go on was what she had found. Yet when Alphinaud mentioned the Vanu’s skyfishing, Cid finally erupted with a plan. He told them that Bismarck acted as an animal, baited by food. So, he wanted them to tow an island and ‘fish’ for their primal and using Ishgard’s dragonkillers to get him close enough for Lucy to strike. A crazy plan, yet very similar to their plan for dealing with Leviathan. Yet Alphinaud was more concerned with what would happen if she failed, as she would end up a primal’s lunch. While the risks were high, she wasn’t going to back down. This was they’re only choice. He left them to prepare the _Enterprise_ and tasked them with finding an island they could use. Searching the entire isles for one to use would have taken a considerable amount of time. So they opted to speak with Chief Sonu first. He said they would assist them, having his scouts search for an island they could use. Thus, the Scions headed to meet with Cid, to see if he had completed his preparations.

“Once again, we must send you to fight an adversary that we know next to nothing about…” Alphinaud muttered as they walked, Lucy shrugging her shoulders.

“We know more about Bismarck than we did about Ravana, so I’m feeling a little better about that. I’m more curious about how the fight is going to turn out on top of an island.” She said, yet the flinching she noticed from Alphinaud once she said those words made her immediately regret them. “Hey, it’ll work out.”

“What if it does not? What if something happens and you-“ He stopped himself as shook his head, both of them stopping. “My apologies. I know you have defeated several primals, and fought in precarious situations…yet I cannot help but worry.”

“Don’t apologize for caring about my well-being, Alphinaud.” She said, her eyes lowering slightly. “If there’s anything that’s worrying me is the fact that you’re joining us this time.” He looked up at her in confusion, yet seemed to figure out what she was referring to. He left out a small laugh, Lucy looking at him.

“You are about to face against a primal, yet you worry for my safety.” He said, a smile on his face. Lucy wished she could return the smile, but she instead looked away again.

“I didn’t expect Lord Haurchefant would have to protect me, you know…” Alphinaud froze as his expression became sad and sympathetic, the Warrior shaking her head. “But I know you won’t accept being left behind, so I’ll just have to do my best in making sure the whale is too busy trying to get me to pay attention to you or the others.”

“Do not do so that puts you at great risk, alright?” He asked, Lucy smiling weakly as they began to walk again, though the silence that followed was not one Lucy welcomed. It felt tense and heavy, her thoughts returning to the Vault rather than focusing on what was happening in front of them. She also felt guilty for bringing up Lord Haurchefant, as neither of them had fully moved on. How could they when it had barely been a day? They soon reached the _Enterprise_ in the stifling silence, Cid nodding to them in greeting.

“Our Ishgardian friends have furnished us with dragonkillers and ammunition, and I’ve taken the liberty of procuring a magitek field generator as well. Rest assured, we’ve chains to spare, every link forged by the manufactory’s master craftsmen. If you’ve any linger doubts as to their strength, know that they were originally intended to bind dragons – and were not found wanting.” Cid explained, Lucy nodding with a smile.

“I have no doubts they will hold onto their target.” She said, Alphinaud seeming more stressed as time went by. Yet he shook his head as he looked up to Cid.

“It pleases me to inform you that the Vanu Vanu have agreed to furnish us with an island of our choosing.” He informed the engineer, Cid nodding with a smirk.

“Then all that remains is to confirm the readiness of the poor buggers who’ll actually be doing the fighting.” He looked over to the Warrior. “Lucy, let Wedge know when your ready.” Lucy nodded as she took a quick moment to double check her equipment and items. Alphinaud looked at her in worry as she checked her spear, his eyes stuck on her armor.

“Worried it’ll come apart again? I got it properly repaired while I was re-stocking.” She told him, Alphinaud looking to her.

“While it is a reassurance, I am more concerned with the injury under it.” He said, Lucy having completely forgotten about it. Again. She placed her spear down and looked at her friend, a soft smile on her face. Their early conversation was still on her mind, but she couldn’t let it consume her thoughts. She had a fight to focus on.

“I’ll be careful. I promise.” She said, Alphinaud nodding as she placed the spear on her back, walking over to Wedge as the Elezen went to talk to Cid about what he would do to help. The Lalafell stood by the steps that led to the airship, seeming a bit squeamish. “Is something wrong, Wedge?” She asked, the Lalafell looking up to her.

“I probably shouldn’t be telling you this, but I don’t like this plan. I don’t like it one little bit!” He said, yet there was a hint of more than just worry and fear in his tone. “…But I can’t help being excited all the same!” He said, Lucy relaxing slightly. At least there was nothing wrong with the set-up itself. “So tell me, Lucy: are you ready to hunt the white whale?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” She confirmed, Wedge smiling to her.

“After you then, Lucy! All aboard!”

Bismarck was just as difficult of a fight as she expected, harder than it was to fight against Leviathan. The serpent was quite eager to attack her at the helm of the ship, but the whale would rather send his thralls to attack her instead of himself. He also rammed the side of the island, Lucy having to use the magitek field generator to protect the island rather than herself. Once the dragonkillers were prepared, she activated them and pulled the primal closer to the island, the Warrior attacking the weaker part of his spine back. As she did, however, it summoned two sanuwa, one controlled the wind and the other controlled water. Dealing with them was tricky at close range, as the one who So’sanuwa that controlled the wind created small tornadoes that threw her into the air and the Ul’sanuwa that controlled water created large bubbles that hit her from above. Yet she was able to take them both down, though Bismarck rendered the magitek field device completely useless and the island suffered heavily under his assaults. More Vundu appeared to take her down, but Lucy took them down and sent the dragonkillers for the whale again, pulling him back in and hitting at the delicate flesh she uncovered by destroying the spine. As it burst, the primal threw her off his back and soared into the air.

Lucy stared as Bismarck returned to the aether, gasping for breath. From where the beast vanished, a key that looked like Allagan design fell before her. Before she could touch it, however, the throbbing in her chest returned and the green crystal she held returned to light. She also heard Hydaelyn’s voice, though it was cut off and staggered. She could barely make out what she heard. One thing she could ascertain, however, was that it had to do with her blessing. She returned to reality before anything coherent could be said, the key still by her feet. She swiftly picked it up and turned to board the _Enterprise_, yet a dark portal, one that was used by only the Ascians to her knowledge, appeared before her as a black robed individual walked out, along with the archbishop. Lucy narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth. She was pushed quite a bit in that fight, but she still had more than enough energy to fight them.

“So falls the Lord of Mists, as did all others before him.” The Ascian stated, Lucy surprised by the female voice. She hadn’t met this one yet, her mask different as well. “How many times does this make, Warrior of Light? Ahhh, how much you have grown – far beyond the limits of mere mortals.” The Warrior narrowed her eyes at the last part. What was she insinuating?

“She has what we seek?” Archbishop Thordan asked, looking at his associate. Lucy held the key close to her, the Ascian smiling at the sight of it.

“That she does. The key to Azys Lla and the secrets of Allag.” The Au’ra growled at the two, her hand holding onto the key as tightly as she could. So she was right, this has something to do with the Allagans. And, if the last few encounters with Allagan technology has taught her anything, nothing good comes of it. Yet before she could do anything at all, the Ascian sent a pulsing dark energy at her and suspended her in the air, Lucy feeling her breath ripped from her chest as she was at their mercy. “I see you have regained the blessing of Light – albeit at a fraction of its former strength.” The pulsing energy sent waves of pain through Lucy’s body, the Warrior clenching her teeth as she was powerless to stop them from taking the key from her. Once the archbishop had it in his hands, the Ascian let her go and Lucy fell to the ground, the dark aura still surrounding her and rendering her useless.

“My thanks to you, Ascian – and to you as well, Warrior of Light, for saving us the effort of slaying Bismarck.” The archbishop said, the Au’ra merely growling in response. She didn’t have the strength, nor breath, to form words. Archbishop Thordan turned his back to her and looked up to the sky. “Now that the key is within our grasp, the path to the heavens shall at last be laid bare!” With those words, he lifted the key upwards, it changing into something that resembled a thing with wings and shot a beam of light into the sky. At the sight of their new path, Archbishop Thordan let out a laugh in triumph as Lucy was forced to watch them succeed. She gritted her teeth and tried to move, tried to do anything to stop them somehow. But her body was completely under the control of the aether around her, and she couldn’t do anything. She could hear the sound of an airship approach from behind, the _Soleil_ soon coming into view on her right side with some of the Heaven’s Ward onboard. The archbishop and Ascian boarded the airship, Lucy lowering her head in defeat. “By our deeds shall the wrongs of antiquity be righted, and man reclaim the reins of history!” The _Soleil_ took off after the beam that showed them the way before, the aether trapping Lucy finally freeing her as she nearly fell flat to the ground. She coughed as she tried to get back up, her stance unstable as her body was unaccustomed to that much extra aether around her. Especially dark aether that wasn’t her own.

“Lucy! You alright!?” Cid called, climbing onto the island and helping her up, looking at her with a sympathetic gaze. “I’m sorry, friend. I tried to do something myself, but some sort of weird barrier stopped me from being able to get to you.”

“It’s alright…” She said, her voice hoarse and her throat stinging. “Let’s just…get back on somewhat solid ground.”

“Alright, try and get your energy back while we take care of placing the island back.” He said, Lucy nodding as the engineer helped her onto the airship, Lucy slumping against the edge of it and placing her head on her knees. Twice. This is twice now that she let the archbishop get away when he was literally right in front of her. What kind of hero was she? Closing her eyes with a deep sigh, Lucy just paid attention to the swaying of the airship rather than the dark thoughts that had come to plague her. After all, they needed to find a way to follow them.


	12. Chapter 11: An Archon Returns Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing the key to the archbishop and the Ascians, the Warrior of Light and her friends hasten to follow after them before they lost their trail. However, they were unable to do so, and now must need an Archon in order to help them. But there have still been no signs of any of them. Or had they finally found a trail to one of their missing friends?

“Alright, we’re on land.” Cid called out, Lucy looking up to him. Her mind had been so kind as to not let it wander from her failures and the Warrior couldn’t get out of it. “No need to look like that, lass. You did all you could, and we were all trapped in a way.”

“They were right in front of me…” She retorted, Cid not responding back right away.

“In retrospect, we should probably have seen that coming.” He admitted, walking over and patting her on the shoulder. “Still, you fought well, Lucy – better than that, in fact. Chin up, eh?” Lucy gave him a weak smile before she got up, having regained most of her energy. Yet she could still slightly feel the dark aether that had prevented her from acting earlier around her, and it wasn’t a pleasant feeling. She stepped off the airship along with Cid, seeing Alphinaud along with Biggs and Wedge. When the Elezen looked to her, his own expression showed the same guilt she was feeling.

“Forgive me, Lucy. Had I known what has happening, mayhap I could have done something to stop them… Alas, Wedge and I were still sealed within the engine room and heard naught of the struggle until it was over.” He said, Lucy giving him a weak smile as she shook her head. Cid had been stopped and he was on the airship right in front of her. None of them could have done anything. “And now, for all our efforts, the archbishop holds the very thing we sought to keep from him…”

“Yeah…” Was all the Warrior could say, having no other words at that moment. Lord Haurchefant’s loss was still fresh, and being completely unable to act did little to help. Feeling completely useless and putting others at risk because of it… she hated it. She hated feeling like she could do nothing. The feeling of something grazing her hand snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked to see Alphinaud gently taking hold of her hand, his eyes shining with firm resolve.

“But all is not lost, for we yet live, and we know their destination! Let us give chase and bring an end to their machinations!” Alphinaud told her, Lucy hesitating slightly before she nodded. True, they hadn’t lost yet. They could still follow them and stop whatever they plan to do. “Though we failed to secure the key, we must also not forget that we succeeded in riding the realm of another primal – and prevented the Vanu Vanu’s lands from being consumed in so doing. The Zundu, at least, shall be glad of our deeds this day.”

“Yeah, that’s true…” She said, though she wasn’t quite sure if that was true. Alphinaud squeezed her hand in protest, seeming to understand that she was blaming herself unfairly, in everyone’s opinion except hers.

“Let us go inform Chief Sonu of our victory. Cid and the others will need a moment to tend to the Enterprise, besides.” He suggested, the Au’ra nodding as he let go of her hand and the two began to walk back to the Zundu village. The walk was quiet at first, Lucy exhaling deeply to force herself to focus. If she made sure to get the archbishop before they fulfilled whatever they were planning, then it would be alright.

“Let’s just hope whatever the archbishop and the Ascians are after isn’t easy to get to.” Lucy said absent mindedly, seeing Alphinaud nod from the corner of her eye.

“Even if they reach their goal or obtain whatever they are after, we shall merely stop them before they can do anything with it.” He said, Lucy looking over to him. “We will stop him.”

“Yeah, I know. Sorry.” She said, Alphinaud shaking his head.

“You need not apologize, my friend. ‘Tis only natural that you feel overwhelmed with everything that has happened.” He said, Lucy smiling weakly to him. They were just outside of the village, Alphinaud moving his hand in front of her and stopped her. “Wait. Something is amiss…” Alphinaud said suddenly, the Warrior up the path to Ok’ Zundu. He was right, there was something off. Both rushed over to cover that allowed them to see the village plaza, a small gasp escaping both of them. Imperial soldiers had surrounded the Zundu by the Aetheryte and had them surrounded. “Imperial troops – and they have already secured the area.” Alphinaud muttered, Lucy narrowing her eyes as she looked around. She couldn’t see anyone hiding behind the houses near them, but they weren’t given enough time to carefully survey the area either.

“Reveal yourselves at once!” One of the soldiers called out, Lucy and Alphinaud flinching before they gave each other a look. They didn’t have much choice, as other imperial soldiers began to move in their direction. Knowing they would be found anyway, both Scions stood up and walked out towards them, Lucy ready to pull out her spear if they had to. “And here I was expecting more beastmen. Who are you!?” The man who seemed to be their leader demanded, Lucy studying his armor. She hadn’t seen it before, his helmet formed with horns and an orange light that went into the center of the face, his armor a dark blue-ish color. Neither of them answered, though their silence didn’t matter.

“I thought Ishgardians responsible for the disappearance of our scouts, but I see now that I was mistaken.” A new voice came from behind the soldier who spoke to them, Alphinaud letting out a silent gasp as Lucy narrowed her eyes. The man wore a pitch-black armor, and wore a head piece on his head that seemed to be modeled after a crown in an odd way. At the very least, this man was important. “Just as Roaille observed. The Warrior of Light is wont to appear at the most inopportune times.” The Warrior narrowed her eyes at the man, the soldier who spoke before snapping his head up to look at them.

“The Warrior of Light? She who bested van Baelsar!?” The man asked, their commander, or so she assumed, looking at her in amusement.

“It would seem that the famous hero of Eorzea seeks Azys Lla as well.” He stated, though Lucy was not in the mood to correct him. The walked towards them, looking to both of them. “Hardly unexpected. The secrets of the Allegan’s power to bind eikons to their will could scarcely fail to interest the Scions of the Seventh Dawn…” Alphinaud narrowed his eyes at the man, yet neither Scions spoke up. “You know as well as we what will ensue should these insatiable creatures be allowed to roam free – that their very existence threatens the life of this star. We but disagree on the solution to the problem.”

“Solution…as if.” Lucy muttered quietly, only so that Alphinaud could hear it if even him. Yet he decided to voice his own protest against the Empire’s so-called ‘solution’.

“Genocide has ever been the Empire’s favored recourse – and that is why we will continue to oppose your every attempt to claim Eorzea!” He declared, the man in front of them merely smiling at his bold statement.

“You do not hesitate to speak your mind… even when you every word could be your last.” Lucy looked over at the soldiers, making sure that none of them tried to make a move on them and had hear hand ready to take her spear if needed. “Alas, your sentiments betray the narrowness of your view. The fate of Eorzea and its inhabitants is of little concern next to the fate of the world.”

“Would you say the same thing had it been the other way around? That it was the Empire that needed to be ‘destroyed’ for the world to be safe?” Lucy asked, the man looking to her yet didn’t answer. He merely turned his back to her and looked up, more or less ignoring her question.

“’Tis my solemn charge as emperor to bring the eikons to heel. If this requires the extermination of certain elements, then so be it.” Lucy’s eyes widen when he finally told them who he was. Alphinaud most likely recognized him right away, yet the Warrior didn’t. This was the new emperor of the Empire, Varis zos Galvus. The man next to him must have been the one the scouts had mentioned before, Regula van Hydrus, who Alphinaud was also surprised to hear was in Eorzea. But her mind couldn’t think on that as the soldiers all saluted before they drew their weapons and charged towards the beastmen, Lucy and Alphinaud gasping.

“No, don’t! They are not his thralls!” Alphinaud tried to reason, yet it was clear they had no intention of stopping. Lucy growled as she moved to get her spear to stop them, but a blast from the sky beat her to it and pushed all of the soldiers to the ground.

“Where did that come from!?” Regula asked aloud, Lucy and Alphinaud looking around as well.

“Take cover!” Lucia’s voice came from above them, a white Reaper landing next to them with Lucia at it’s helm. Lucy was shocked to see it there, recognizing the reaper as the one Livia, one of Gaius’ soldiers that she defeated back when they had to gain entry to the Praetorium.

“Your Radiance, we must withdraw!” Regula said, standing in front of the emperor to protect him. A static sound emitted around them and they looked up to the sky. A large airship soaring in the sky above them.

“Thaliak have mercy…” Lucy whispered unconsciously, one of the canons on the ship firing at them. It hit the ground between them and the Garleans, the Scions and Lucia forced to cover their eyes to protect them from the dust.

“We shall meet again, Warrior of Light. On that you have my word.” Emperor Varis declared, Lucy looking up to try and see him through the smoke, a smaller ship appearing before them to take them up to their main airship.

“So Garlemald, too, has designs on Azys Lla… But why would the Emperor himself elect to lead the expedition?” Alphinaud speculated, Lucy narrowing her eyes. The fact that two separate factions, who both wanted to control or destroy an adversary that was stronger and larger than them, were interested in the same place only served to solidify the need to them to stop them. “Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would stand less than twenty paces from the Emperor of Garlemald… Varis zos Galvus in the flesh. I assume the commander that accompanied him must be the legatus of whom the centurion spoke…”

“But how in the hells did such a large airship cross over to Eorzean borders and not get spotted at all?” Lucy asked, the question finally being too much to just ignore. There was something here that they weren’t seeing. Alphinaud nodded as he tried to think, shaking his head after a few moments.

“Forgive me. This is neither the time nor place for such idle speculation. Pray return to the _Enterprise_ at once. It occurs to me that our friends may have run afoul of imperial forces as well.” He said, Lucy looking to both him and Lucia, who was tending the Reaper.

“What about you two?” She asked, Alphinaud looking over to the Vanu behind him.

“I have yet to apprise Chief Sonu of all that has occurred, but once I have, we will rejoin you at the airship.” He told her, Lucy narrowing as she felt goosebumps on her arms. The fear that came in Gridania returned and all she could think about was how this could go horribly wrong. “Is aught amiss, Lucy?”

“Sorry, I’m…worried that something will happen if I go ahead.” She said, not fully lying. He raised his brow at her, the Warrior sighing as she saw that Lucia was far enough away to not hear her. “The same happened when I went ahead of you and the Elder Seedseer, my mind just creates the worst-case scenarios of what could happen.” Alphinaud widened his eyes for a moment before his expression softened, giving her a smile.

“Then please be at ease, my friend. I will not be far behind you, and Lucia will be accompanying me. The Garleans have already left, and I do not think they would return here any time soon.” He said, trying to reassure her that he would be fine. The Au’ra knew he would be fine, even if Lucia wasn’t with him, he could protect himself.

“…Alright. But don’t take too long, please. I don’t think I would be able to take thinking I’ve lost someone else…” She pleaded, Alphinaud giving her a warm smile and nodded, Lucia giving her a nod as well before the Warrior set to meet up with Cid on her own. The walk back was uneventful, no Garleans in sight and the beasts in the area left her alone Yet even then she felt the wave of concern that Alphinaud and Lucia would encounter something instead because she didn’t. As the Warrior came up to the _Enterprise_, Cid looked at her with an expression of relief, running up to meet her.

“Thank the Twelve you’re alive, Lucy! When that battleship appeared and fired on the village, we feared the game was up for you and Alphinaud. What in the seven hells happened out there?” he asked, Lucy explaining what happened during their encounter with the Garlemald Emperor. And Cid’s frustration was clear in his next words. “First the archbishop turns up with an Ascian in town, and now the godsdamned _Emperor_ pays us a visit. What is this, a procession of notable bastards? Who’s next? The Keeper of the Seventh bloody Gate!?”

“Preferably not…” Lucy muttered, footsteps coming up behind her as she quickly turned to see Alphinaud and Lucia. A wave of relief washed over her before she set her eyes on the white Reaper again, still a little uneasy that Lucia had it at all.

“No one so ‘notable’, Master Garlond. I am happy to report that the Zundu were overjoyed to learn of Bismarck’s demise.” He told them, a mischievous smile on his face as he greeted Lucy. “Chief Sonu sends his warmest regards, Lucy. There was much talk of westerly winds.” Whatever a westerly wind meant for them, none of them could know.

“Miraculously, none suffered lasting harm during the raid. It would seem the Zundu were taken entirely unawares, and wisely chose to offer no resistance.” Lucia added, Alphinaud looking over to Cid.

“I sense they have no more to fear from the Empire, for the present, at least. Had the Emperor truly been intent on their extermination, Ok’ Zundu would already have been leveled. Plainly, Varis is only interested in reaching Azys Lla.” Alphinaud said, Lucy having to agree with him. Just that one shot was pretty destructive. They could take out the entire isle if they so wished.

“Speaking of which, if you’re ready to continue the chase, the _Enterprise_ is as well. Shall we?” Cid announced, all of them preparing to step onto the airship. They placed the Reaper first, Cid explaining that Wedge had figured out where that beam of light lead the archbishop to and that they would be able to follow after them. Once they were all on the ship, Lucy sat down and leaned her back against one of the walls again, letting out a small breath as she tried to calm down. Alphinaud moved to sit next to her, most likely worried she might be putting too much blame on herself.

“I did not think I would ever have occasion to piolet a suit of magitek armor again – least of all under these circumstances.” Lucia said suddenly, both Scions looking up to her. Lucy was caught on the fact that the Temple Knight had piloted one before. She removed the headpiece she had worn the entire time both of them had known her, and when she faced them they saw the signature gem on her forehead that told them where she was born. Both of them gasped in shock, Alphinaud standing up even. “My full name is Lucia goe Junius, and I was born a citizen of Garlemald.” Lucy wasn’t sure if she should feel relaxed that Lucia was being honest with them, or tense that her theory was right about the Reaper.

“Ah, that explains it! When we first met in Ishgard, I very nearly called you Livia.” Cid said, which was the final nail on the head to prove to her that this was in fact someone related to Gaius’ former subordinate.

“Livia…? Livia sas Junius? The tribunus who served under Gaius van Baelsar!?” Alphinaud asked, Lucia nodding.

“Aye, she was my sister – though we spent little time together.” She admitted, Lucy tilting her head as the Temple Knight continued. “After our parents were killed in an uprising, we were sent to live in different households, setting us on separate paths… Livia felt at home on the battlefield and chose to become a soldier, while I underwent training to become a spy.”

“Then…Ishgard was…?” Alphinaud didn’t have to finish the sentence, Lucia’s words implied enough of why she originally came to Ishgard. Yet Lucy was more curious about why she choose to serve it whole heartedly than the past that lead her there.

“My mission. ‘Twas believed that Allagan relics of great worth were stored in the Vault, and I was sent to investigate. Though I was given little information at the time, I now suspect I was searching for the key we but recently lost. And then I met Ser Aymeric.” She explained, Lucy crossing her arms to think. So Garlemald originally thought the key was inside the Vault? There wasn’t something else they could have been after, was there? “’Twas his usefulness to my mission which prompted me to approach him, but I soon found myself drawn to him for other reasons. He too was a prisoner of his past – judge for his heritage as a bastard son of the archbishop. Yet unlike my sister and I, he did not curse his fate. He simply rose above it.”

“And became an outstanding and respected leader of the Temple Knights.” Lucy added with a smile, Lucia moving to look at the sun as she nodded.

“In time, I came to realize that I had found a man worth following, and a new home besides. And when I subsequently confessed all to Ser Aymeric, he was good enough to accept me into his service.” Lucia said, Lucy smiling as she noted the lack of reaction form Alphinaud. The Elezen had moved his gaze to the floor, and the Warrior could see a small hint of suspicion in his eyes.

“…I do not question your loyalty to Ser Aymeric. ‘Tis your loyalty to your sister which concerns me.” He said, Lucy looking at him with a sympathetic look. His worry was warranted, even if they had known Lucia and fought with her already. And Alphinaud had learnt not to trust things at face-value. Lucia turned to face Alphinaud, yet did not hold any anger in her expression.

“I have long been of the opinion that those who dwell on the past risk losing sight of their future.” She said, Alphinaud looking up at her in surprise. “My sister fought for her convictions, and for those she held dear. So do I. So must we all.” Alphinaud merely stayed silent, though Lucy could tell his doubts weren’t completely gone.

“Well, I for one am happy to welcome a fellow Garlean on our merry ban – especially one who can make magitek armor sing!” Cid said, Lucy looking to the white Reaper behind Lucia. She still wanted to ask if it was Livia’s or not, but Biggs interrupted their conversation.

“Chief, we should be getting close.” He announced, Lucy getting up from where she sat and moved to stand next to Cid, looking over the horizon.

“Once we break through those clouds, we’ll be right where the light was pointing – right where Azys Lla should be!” Wedge added, Cid nodding as he told everyone to hold on as they flew through the clouds. Lucy kept her stance wide so she couldn’t fall over if they were met with turbulence, the _Enterprise_ emerging from the clouds to be filled with a green air around them.

“Look! I think that’s it!” Cid called out, Lucy looking down from the airship to the building below them. It was much larger than she had expected, and it almost looked like a factory of some kind.

“Chief, is that…?” Biggs asked, Cid clicking his teeth.

“Allagan, aye. There’s no mistaking their handiwork.” Cid confirmed, Lucy having highly suspected based on all the words of the other people searching for it. But now, they were certain that it was Allagan. As they approached it, the ship was suddenly stopped by something that sent a course of electricity over the ship, all of them stumbling where they stood. Alphinaud fell to the ground on his knees and Lucy moved quickly beside him, in case that lighting actually harmed them.

“What was that!?” The Elezen asked in a panic, Lucy looking at Cid’s back as she could see him struggling to keep the _Enterprise_ going.

“Some sort of barrier?” Cid asked, Wedge and Biggs trying to figure out as well. As Cid tried to force through, there were explosion that came from the lower front of the ship, Wedge running up next to Cid.

“She won’t hold, Chief! She’s breaking up!” He called out, Biggs giving further bad news.

“I’ve lost the auxiliary propeller!” Cid didn’t respond as Lucy and Alphinaud stood back up

“Cid, it’s no use! We must return to Ishgard and find another way!” He told the engineer. And everyone agreed, yet it left a bitter taste in Lucy’s mouth. They were so close, so close to finally catching up. And now…

“Damn it all! Why do the Allagans always have to make everything so bloody complicated!?” Cid cursed, pulling the _Enterprise_ away from the barrier and set course for Ishgard. Lucy moved backwards and sat down again, letting out a sigh as she felt the Elezen sit down next to her.

“That we have to turn back when they’re right in front of us…” She muttered, seeing Alphinaud nod from the corner of her eye.

“We will find another way to reach them. Pray do not let this plague your mind as well, Lucy.” He told her, the Au’ra smiling slightly to him. She wanted nothing more than to just be allowed to went or scream, but she couldn’t do that. Not now. The rest of the trip was silent as they arrived back at the Pillars in Ishgard, Cid looking over the _Enterprise_ and let out a loud huff.

“Ack! And we’d barely finished repairing the damage incurred during our skyfishing trip. On the other hand, any landing you can walk away from, as they say…” Cid said, looking at the Enterprise. “I can only presume the _Soleil_ passed through the barrier unscathed. That would certainly explain why the Vanu called it a key…” Cid further speculated, Lucy looking up as she gave him a sympathetic look.

“I’m sorry… it seems like every time you lend us a hand, you ship faces the consequences.” She said, Cid looking to her with a smile.

“Think nothing of it, my friend. We’ll get her back in prime form before long!” He said, Lucy smiling weakly to him.

“Assuming Cid is correct – and I have no reason to think he is not – the Vanu’s key is required to pass through the barrier protecting Azys Lla. But even without it, we must find a way to reach the isle. I shall have everyone convene at the Seat of the Lord Commander, that we might discuss how best to proceed.” The three of them nodded, Cid going on ahead as the Elezen stopped the Warrior. “If you believe you could use some rest, pray do so first. You were unable to truly rest after you fight with Bismarck.” He said, yet Lucy shook her head. While a nap sounded tempting, she would rather stay by her companions.

“I appreciate the thought, but it would be best if we began to move towards following the archbishop right away.” She said, yet it didn’t seem like Alphinaud quite agreed with her.

“While I agree that we should follow after the man as soon as we can, overexerting yourself will do nothing good. You slept for an hour before we headed out, but much has happened in that short amount of time.” He reasoned, Lucy smiling to him. It made her incredibly happy that he cared so much, happier than it should, by all means. But the warmth was such a nice feeling, she didn’t want to ignore it or push it down.

“Really, Alphinaud, I’m fine. If anything, I would rather stay close to you all rather than rest by myself.” She said, the Elezen blushing ever so slightly before he looked down, the Au’ra tilting her head. Did she say something that embarrassed him?

“Very well.” He sighed, relenting. “But pray do not push yourself too hard.” She nodded as the two walked to the Congregation, entering Ser Aymeric’s office together.

“…In summary, the isle woes its lofty position to the industry of the Allagans. And we can be all but certain that the archbishop and his cronies are enjoying the view from its top.” She heard Cid say as she entered, most likely finishing explaining everything to Ser Aymeric. Lucy saw Count Edmont in there as well, looking over to her with a smile. The Warrior felt her heart clench, merely nodding in greeting as her eyes hit the floor. She hadn’t spoken to any of the Fortemps since the incident, and while it had been almost a day at this point, it still felt like she wasn’t welcome by them anymore. In her mind, at least.

“I see.” Ser Aymeric said, Alphinaud looking to Lucy as she gave him a weak smile as she lifted her head. She could hold her head high for now, but she wished for some proper time to mourn once this was all over.

“If we are to join them, we will first to pass through the isle’s aetheric barrier – which is, alas,, more powerful than most. Powerful enough to make a mess of a perfectly good airship, at any rate…” Cid finished. “As far as I can gather, the barrier mechanism draws aether from the surrounding environment, and polarizes its elemental aspect to produce what is, in effect, a wall of lightning.”

“It seems plain that without the Vanu’s key, any attempt to reach the isle will end in failure.” Alphinaud concluded, Cid shrugging as he looked to the young Elezen.

“Alas, the key was careless enough to leave without us, and I don’t think the Vanu keep a spare.” He said, Lucy looking to the ground. She could feel Alphinaud looking in her direction, but she softly shook her head with a smile. She still felt like she was to blame for them losing the key, yet playing the ‘who is to blame’ game wouldn’t get them anywhere.

“Master Garlond – based on your experience, is there no other way that we might breach the barrier?” Ser Aymeric asked, Cid crossing his arms as he thought.

“Well, in the past, we’ve beaten similar barriers by nullifying them with elemental converters. But the one we’re up against this time dwarfs aught we’ve encountered before. The _Enterprise_ simply isn’t large enough to bear the requisite amount of crystals.” Cid concluded, Ser Aymeric thinking as well.

“I am reminded of the quantity needed to nullify Leviathan’s command of the sea…” Alphinaud began, looking to Lucy. “A veritable mountain of crystals that would only be borne by lashing two galleons together to form a ‘twin vessel’ scarcely able to propel itself, much less fly.”

“Even if it could, we could have next to no movability so we would be completely open to attacks.” Lucy added, Cid nodding.

“That said, we’re not without options. If it isn’t feasible to nullify the barrier, we might try _piercing_ it.” The Au’ra blinked as she looked up to the engineer, curious as to where he was going.

“How?” Ser Aymeric asked, Cid looking to all of them.

“We create a ram of condensed aether and mount it on my ship.” He said simply, though Lucy couldn’t believe it would be as easy as it sounded. “There’s just one problem – I don’t have the faintest idea how to build one. It’s going to take a true authority in the field, I reckon.” Alphinaud and Lucy both looked to the ground. Neither of them were knowledgeable enough to even attempt to figure something like that out. When it came to aether, it was the missing Scions who exceled.

“Would that the Archons were still with us…” the Elezen muttered, Count Edmont looking to both of the Scions.

“But yesterday evening, I chanced to find Mistress Tataru in unusually high spirits.” He told them, both of them looking to the Count. “Assuming I understood her excited ramblings correct, she has acquired a clue pointing to the whereabouts of one such individual.” Lucy eyes lit up, unable to keep a smile from her face. They found one of them. They finally found something!

“An Archon!? Truly!?” Alphinaud asked, sounding just as excited as she felt.

“Hah, fortune favors the righteous, eh?” Cid said, the Warrior looking over to him with a nod. “Well then, let’s not waste any time. While you go and look for our missing friend, I’ll work on modifying the _Enterprise_. Her hull will need reinforcing to bear the punishment, not to mention a mount for the ram.” Lucy and Alphinaud nodded in agreement, Cid wearing a mischievous smirk. “Just you wait, my pretty – by the time I’m finished, you’ll be an airship reborn!”

“Then we shall leave that to you and seek out Tataru at the Forgotten Knight.” Alphinaud said, the others bidding them farewell as they continued their discussions. “I cannot believe it…after all this time, we finally have some clue as to where our missing comrades could be.”

“I just hope that they’re alright, honestly.” Lucy said, Alphinaud nodding as the two headed straight for the Forgotten Knight, seeing Tataru by the counter.

“Welcome back, Lucy, Alphinaud! How goes the mission? Did you manage to catch up with the archbishop and his cronies?” She greeted them, and even Lucy could tell there was an extra spring in her step and voice. Lucy explained briefly what was going on their end, Tataru looking a little worried. “So, you finally arrived at Azys Lla… only to find your way barred by some sort of barrier…Typical. But it’s not all bad news! I’ve made progress in the search for our friends! Don’t worry, Lucy – we’ll get to Azys Lla yet!” She said, looking directly at Lucy. “When you fled the victory feast, you used the ancient watercourse beneath the city, right?”

“Yes, that’s right.” Lucy confirmed, Tataru beaming with a smile.

“Well, shortly after things went back to normal in Ul’dah, I asked Marshal Tarupin to have the tunnels searched.” She told them. The Au’ra had thought the tunnels were already searched, but things in Ul’dah have only just begun to calm down. So there most likely wasn’t much time to search there.

“A logical place to look… It was there you lost contact with Minfillia, Thancred and Y’shtola, was it not?” Alphinaud inquired, Lucy nodding. “Dare I ask what the marshal found?” His voice sounded hesitant, worried that this was going to end badly.

“Um…I don’t actually know. Pipin’s message just said there had been a discovery, and that we were to come to the Hall of Flames at our earliest convenience.” Tataru said, Lucy feeling unease by the vague message. That could either mean something good or horribly bad has been discovered.

“I dare not think what it might be… We shall depart at once. Tataru – let Urianger know to join us in Ul’dah. He will wish to be present as well.” Alphinaud asked, the Lalafell nodding in understanding as they all left the Forgotten Knight and prepared to head for Ul’dah.

Lucy, Alphinaud, Tataru and Urianger all met up with Marshal Pipin at the Hall of Flames, where he informed them what they had found during their search. First, an entire section of the tunnel had collapsed. Lucy could remember hearing rumbling of some kind after Minfilia told her to run ahead, so it was most likely caused by the Scions. Once the rubble was cleared, they found Y’shotla’s wand underneath, along with a dozen dead Crystal Braves. Urianger used the Sharlyan device they had to see aether as he held the wand, and concluded that it had been used to cast a magick that allowed the caster to travel through the Lifestream. However, the spell was dangerous, as it could end up trapping someone in the Lifestream forever. They set a course for the Sil’dih excavation site, where the other exit to the tunnels was. Once there, Urianger searched the area with the device for any trace of Y’shotla’s aether. He found a line that lead towards the Twelveswood. But as they have not heard anything from the Gridanians of her appearing, it meant she was still within the Lifestream. Urianger explained the dangers of being within the Lifestream, Alphinaud urging all of them to make haste. He, Tataru and Lucy headed straight for the Twelveswood to speak with the Elder Seedseer, while Urianger went back to the Waking Sands to find a way to reverse it.

As they arrived, Kan-E-Senna agreed to speak with them and they explained to her the situation. She agreed to help, but there was one difficulty. Man sees things with senses, but elementals see through the flow of life. Meaning, it would be impossible to find her if they didn’t have a member of her family for them to go off form. Tataru and Lucy both knew exactly who to call on; Y’mhitra. Lucy had met her numerous times as she explored her abilities as a Summoner, and was told that she was related to Y’shtola when they first met. They went off to find her and explained the situation Y’mhitra more than eager to help as the four of them traveled to Everschade to meet with the Seedseers. They began to call for the elementals aid, a great light emanating from all of their staffs. The air around the three twinkled in light, the thee Seedseers finding their target and focused their efforts in getting Y’shtola out. A large beam of blue light emanated above them as their friend’s body emerged from it, unconscious. The other Scions wanted to approach her as well, but Kan-E-Senna bid them wait as they carried her back to the Roost. Tataru, Lucy and Alphinaud had to wait in the Carline Canopy until they were allowed to see her, all three of them itching in suspense and worry.

“Let us pray that Y’shtola awakens.” Alphinaud muttered, Lucy nodding slightly as Tataru looked to them both. The receptionist had tears in her eyes, unable to keep herself from crying.

“Oh, Y’shtola… Just seeing her face again… It’s…” She let out another cry as she continued. “Oh, I’ve been so worried…” Lucy smiled in agreement, yet she wouldn’t relax completely until she knew without a doubt that Y’shtola was well. One of the conjurers tasked with seeing to their friend came up to them and Tataru ran over to meet him, the two talking for a bit.

“I hope she’s alright…” Lucy said, Alphinaud nodding as he looked at Lucy. She turned to meet his eye, unsure as to why he was looking at her like that. It was laced with concern, but there was something else as well that she couldn’t place. “What?”

“Nothing, just…” he trailed off, looking away as Tataru came up to join them again. Lucy wasn’t quite ready to just leave it like that, but the Lalafell looked a little better than she was a few moments ago.

“Y’shtola is resting within an inn room. Though she’s still unconscious, the sigs are positive.” She informed them, both of them sighing in relief. “The conjurers say she is in sound health and should awaken before long! Isn’t that wonderful!”

“It is. I pray she awakens soon.” Alphinaud added, Tataru practically jumping in excitement.

“Now, while we wait for Y’shtola to wake up, I thought I’d take the opportunity to finish my little surprise for her. It’s something I’ve been working on for a while now, in the hope that she’d one day return to us. It wants for just a couple more items before it’s ready.” Tataru said, looking to Lucy. “I’ve already placed the orders for these items. Could I ask you to retrieve them for me?” Lucy smiled and nodded, glad to be given some sort of distraction while they waited. She wished to speak more with Alphinaud, but something told her he wouldn’t talk while Tataru was here. Tataru smiled in gratitude as she told the Warrior where to find her items. “One is with the Leatherworkers’ Guild and another is with the Conjurers’ Guild. Speak with Mistress Geva and Brother E-Sumi-Yan, and they ought to take care of you!”

“Alright, I’ll be back in a bit.” She said, both of them bidding her farewell as Lucy went about her errand. While she was out and about, she exchanged her lance and armor for her horas and lighter clothes of a Monk. During her excursions through the Aery to fight Nidhogg, she had found some Orthodox attire set as well as new weapons called Wargfangs. It felt nice being out of her armor, the feeling to cloth than metal. She met with Geva first, who first thought she had come there to work. She gave Lucy the item and seemed quite surprised Tataru had come across a chimerical hide. Which surprised Lucy as well, and certainly a story for another time. It was in a bag, so Lucy couldn’t see what it was. Nor was she about to check it without permission, heading for the Conjurers Guild to speak with the Guildmaster. He gave her a staff that he admitted would be difficult for himself to wield, Lucy starting to suspect what might be going on. She returned to the Carline Canopy, seeing Tataru and Alphinaud talking to each other. The Elezen looked a little flushed while Tataru had a cheeky smile on her face.

“Here are your items, Tataru.” Lucy said, both looking up to her in surprise as Tataru accepted Lucy’s items. The receptionist opened the bags and her face beamed in happiness, closing them again.

“…Oooh, it’s precisely as I requested – a perfect match for the other pieces! Truly, Geva is a master among masters! And the staff completes the surprise! Thank you so much, Lucy!” The Au’ra nodded as Alphinaud let out a sigh, making her look at him in curiosity. “As for you, we’ll continue this discussion another time.”

“That is wholly unnecessary, Tataru. And pray do not bring it up again.” Alphinaud told her very fast, which only made Lucy more curious. “Please do not ask…” Alphinaud begged her, Tataru merely laughing at him as she looked at the items again.

“Tee hee, I can’t wait to see what Y’shtola thinks of the surprise!” She said, realizing something as she looked up to Lucy. “Lest you wonder, she’s doing very well, and the conjurers have left her in her sister’s care. Let’s go and pay them a visit, shall we?”

“Sounds good.” Lucy smiled as the three of them headed to the inn room Y’shtola slept in. As they entered, they saw their friend awake in the bed, sitting across from Y’mhitra. She looked over to them with a warm smile, though Lucy noted something off about her eyes. Her eyes were a vibrant green color before, yet now they were a grey-white hue.

“Y’shtola! I’m so glad you’re back!” Tataru exclaimed, running over to the Miqo’te friend.

“Tataru…” Y’shtola greeted, sounding just as glad to see them as they were to see her. Just seeing her friend awake, Tataru burst into tears again as the conjurer carefully stroked the receptionist’s head. Lucy and Alphinaud walked in further as well, Y’shtola looking up to Lucy with relief. “You are safe… Thank the Twelve.”

“Only thanks to you and everyone else…” Lucy said, the pain she felt when she left them all behind returning slightly. She smiled softly to the Warrior before she focused her gaze on Alphinaud, a curious look in her eyes.

“Something has changed about you, Alphinaud.” She said, the Elezen looking at her in confusion. “Or mayhap the change is with me? I seem to sense the aether around me more keenly than before.” The Au’ra placed her hand by her chest, worried it might be some kind of consequence of being in the Lifestream.

“I am pleased to see you well again. Do you feel strong enough to talk?” Alphinaud asked carefully, his voice low as to not accidentally overwhelm her or something. Y’shtola nodded, looking over to her sister with a smile.

“Worry not, I am well enough.” She reassured all of them, Y’mhitra nodding as she left the Scions alone.

“Tell us, then – what befell you after you fled the feast? We were told that there had been a tunnel collapse.” Alphinaud asked, Y’shtola nodding.

“That was my doing. I brought the tunnel down that you and Minfilia might escape.” She said, Lucy’s eyes widening for a moment before she looked to the ground. Right…she didn’t know Minfilia didn’t escape either. That she went back in their direction. “At the last moment, I invoked a teleportation magick in hopes of spiriting Thancred away, at least. Needless to say, it did not quite go as planned, and I found myself adrift in the Lifestream.” After speaking her piece, she seemed to notice Lucy’s expression and her own turned grim. “The others – where are they? Did they not escape?”

“They remain unaccounted for. You are the only one we have been able to find.” Alphinaud said, looking away from their friend. Lucy saw him tighten his hand into a fist, looking up to his face under his bangs and noted his teeth were clenched. “I am truly sorry. It was the Crystal Braves that pursued you that day – my hubris that led to our undoing.” Y’shtola merely shook her head, looking to the Elezen with a calm expression.

“No apologies are necessary, Alphinaud – you are not to blame for what occurred. Know that were our comrades here, they would commend you for keeping the light of hope alive.” She told them, Tataru nodding in agreement.

“Don’t…don’t worry! The others are alive and well, I’m sure of it! We just need to find them!” The Lalafell said, Alphinaud looking to her and nodding.

“Indeed, Tataru. Let us find our friends and rebuild the Scions.” He said, Lucy smiling in agreement.

“Hah! There’s the Alphinaud I remember – and I feel much better for his return!” Y’shtola said, Alphinaud looking at her a little sheepishly. “’Tis time I arose!” She carefully stood up, Lucy standing ready to help her if she needed. Yet the Miqo’te was able to get up on her own, the Au’ra smiling in relief.

“That reminds me! I have a change of clothes for you!” Tataru exclaimed, Lucy laughing slightly. She had suspected as much, considering the items. Alphinaud looked over to her in surprise, the receptionist looking at Y’shtola with glee. “I don’t like to boast, but I made them myself. I learned how to weave while we were in Ishgard, you see.” She turned to look at Alphinaud with a small glare, the look itself telling him more than any words ever could.

“Alright, alright. I will leave.” He said, Lucy smiling a little in sympathy before she turned to the other women in the room.

“I’ll go with him so the poor man doesn’t lose his mind to boredom.” She said, both Tataru and Y’shtola laughing as the Au’ra followed her companion out, tapping him on the shoulder as they entered the dining area. “Tataru sure is amazing, huh?”

“Aye, and the quality of what she makes is second to none.” He said, Lucy smiling slightly.

“And it looks pretty good on you, too. So I don’t doubt whatever she’s made will complement Y’shtola well.” Lucy said, Alphinaud stopping for a moment. She turned to face him and saw that his face was beat red, looking at her in shock. “What?”

“N-Nothing! Pay me no mind.” He said before he shook his head, the two of them settling by a table. “May I ask something?”

“Sure.” Lucy said, Alphinaud giving her the same look as he did before she went on Tataru’s errand.

“Do you have any siblings?” Lucy felt her body stiffen as he asked his question, obvious enough for the Elezen to quickly speak before she could say anything. “Pray forgive me. When I learned of Y’shtola’s sister, I became very curious. You mentioned your parents before, though I wondered if you mayhap had any siblings as well.” Lucy slumped slightly in the chair next to the table, lowering her gaze.

“No, I don’t have any siblings. My mothers’ raised me by themselves, and I was an only child. There weren’t many children in the village either, so I was only around other adults.” She told him, Alphinaud looking at her.

“I see…” He said, though the Warrior could tell there was something else he wanted to ask. But she could tell he was hesitant.

“You curious about my mothers, perhaps?” she asked, the Elezen nodding as he looked up to her.

“When you rested in the inn room, you mentioned that you had ‘failed them’.” He said quietly, the Au’ra putting one of her legs up on the chair close to her chest.

“Yeah…” She said, exhaling deeply. There weren’t many people in the Canopy right now, and maybe telling him would make her feel a little better. “My village was small, by the base of a mountain somewhere. I never really learned what the continent was called, so it could have been Eorzea for all I know.” She began, Alphinaud looking at her. She could tell that he was trying to make sure he was paying attention so she wouldn’t have to repeat herself. “There wasn’t much there, mom being the only one who really knew how to fight. Not that there was much need for anyone to know either, our village was rarely ever bothered by people of creatures.”

“Sounds like a lovely place to grow up.” He said with a smile, Lucy reciprocating it and nodding.

“It was. The residents were all so kind to me, despite having little to no idea how to really take care of a child like me. I wasn’t a Hyur, so they didn’t know if there was something special to raising me.” She said, laughing slightly at the memory. “But…people that visited from outside our village were not so kind. Many of the merchants wouldn’t sell stuff to mother if I joined her in the markets, as they though selling their wares to someone who raised a ‘monster’ would be bad for them.”

“Did people truly believe you were a monster? Simply because you were an Au’ra?” he asked, Lucy looking up to him.

“You have to think of it in their perspective. No one knew what I was, and I myself didn’t know I was an Au’ra until I met Lady Yugiri and she told me. So to them, I could be the child of a dragon or something. As some people in Ishgard might believe as well.” She told him, the Elezen nodding in understanding. “In any case, it didn’t last. About two years before I found myself on a ship to Limsa Lominsa, a fire was started in the village and burned it to the ground. From what I was told, no one survived, and most of the bodies were so burned that the chirurgeons were having a difficult time identifying them.” Alphinaud’s eyes widen as she continued, looking over her.

“I…don’t recall seeing any burn marks on you when healing you earlier.” He said, Lucy nodding.

“I was never in the fire. I was hunting for mom at the time, who has bedridden because of sickness. The other villagers weren’t fond of hunting and mother had taught me how to use a tome so I went in her stead. I didn’t even notice the fire until it was too late to do anything.” She explained, looking to the table. “Yet I still tried, running into the village that was engulfed in flames and searched for my parents. I could hear others screaming around me, but I didn’t care. I ran through the streets to our home, only to find our house completely engulfed by flames. I couldn’t get it, and if anyone had come out they had left no evidence of it.

“Is that…why you felt like you failed them? Because you lived and they did not?” he asked, Lucy nodding.

“Had I not insisted that mom stay at home and I hunt on my own, rather than allowing mother to accompany her to make sure she was alright, they would have survived. And…some of the people I heard after the incident said that the fire was caused by someone who wanted to kill a monster that was within the village.” She said, Alphinaud taking hold of her hand and squeezing it.

“You cannot blame yourself for something you had no control over. Whether that fire was indeed created because you lived there, which I do not fully believe, you could not have known that would happen. You tried to look out for your mothers, that is the only truth of the incident and that should be what you should focus on.” He said, looking intently at her. Lucy knew that, yet she was having a hard time truly believing it. Or at least, she didn’t believe it if she or someone else said it. Yet when Alphinaud repeated the same words others had said, it suddenly sounded so much more true than it ever had before. She smiled at him, feeling a slight wetness in her eyes.

“Thank you, Alphinaud.” She said quietly, the Elezen smiling as his expression softened, looking almost longing at her. It made her heart bang in her chest and made her flush slightly, but it was a very nice feeling. He let go of her hand a few moments after as the pair began to talk about other things, trying to lighten the mood ever so slightly. Tataru and Y’shtola came up to them just as they finished their most recent conversation, Lucy looking over the attire the Miqo’te wore now. A white coat that went down to her legs with black highlights on the upper part of her shoulders and down the trail. She had black shorts and thigh-high black boots, the Au’ra in complete awe in how well-crafted it was.

“Tataru has apprised me of all that took place in the aftermath of the assassination plot. It would seem I have been away for some while.” The conjurer said, Lucy nodding slightly.

“Yes, much and more happened during your absence. At present, we seek to follow the archbishop to Azys Lla.” Alphinaud said, the Miqo’te crossing her arms.

“And you want for some manner of aetheric ram to pierce the floating isle’s protective barrier.” She concluded, the Elezen nodding.

“We do. Might you be able to furnish us with one?” Y’shtola thought for a moment, the others holding their breaths.

“A means to pries open a hole in an Allagan barrier – and one large enough to admit an airship, no less… Hm…” Lucy felt her nerves pricking at her skin, Y’shtola shaking her head. “Nay, I lack the knowledge to devise such a weapon.” All three of them looked down in despair, Alphinaud trying to think of some other way immediately. “…But I know of one who could.”

“Truly?” Lucy asked, Y’shtola nodded as she looked to them.

“A leading figure in the field of aetheric research, and one of the finest scholars ever to grace Sharlayan – Matoya, my former master.” Lucy had never heard the name before, though Alphinaud seemed to recognize it.

“Matoya…the name rings strangely familiar.” He muttered, Y’shtola continuing.

“In my youth, I had the honor of studying under Matoya. In the field of aetheric research, she was without rival. I have no doubt that her knowledge will be of aid to our cause. The question is, will she share it with us?” She told them Lucy tilting her head. “My master has ever been willful – the gods forbid anyone disagrees with her.”

“How willful are we talking here?” Lucy asked carefully, the Miqo’te shrugging.

“When the Garlean Empire first marched upon Eorzea some fifteen years ago, the denizens of Sharlyan were summoned back to the motherland. However, Matoya refused to join the exodus. To this day, she lives a hermit’s life on the fringes of the abandoned city.” Y’shtola said, Lucy feeling less confident in their chances now than she was before. She vaguely remembered Minfilia mentioning that Sharlayan was once a city-state in Eorzea, but it was when she first became a member of the Scions. Though it was only just over a year ago, it felt like a completely different lifetime. She had almost forgotten what she was told that day.

“So it is to the Dravanian hinterlands that we must go. To the place of my birth…” Alphinaud muttered, the Au’ra looking to him in shock.

“You were born in Eorzea?” She asked, the Elezen looking to her and nodding.

“Though Alisaie and I were born in Sharlayan, our days there where short. We remained only until the exodus, and I have not returned since.” He explained, Lucy feeling a bit too shocked to really question any more than that. She didn’t think Alphinaud and Alisaie were born here.

“Oh, so it’s to be a homecoming, then? As fine a reason as any to go the Sharlayan, and it would afford us the opportunity to pay my master a visit.” Y’shtola teased, Alphinaud merely clearing his throat in protest.

“I believe you may have mistaken our primary objective, Y’shtola. At any rate the journey will take us through largely unknown territory. Let us first return to Ishgard and make our preparations.” He offered, Lucy nodding in agreement. As Y’shtola had not been to the Holy See yet, they took the long way through central Coerthas to arrive in Ishgard, the knights still repairing the damages done during the heretics raid. “Sharlayan I situated in the Dravanian hinterlands. To get there, we must strike west and travers the breadth of the Dravanian forelands. Make no mistake, it will be a grueling journey.”

“At least the Gnath will be slightly less aggressive, if only just.” Lucy added, Alphinaud nodding as Y’shtola looked to them.

“’Twould seem the beasttribe has changed since I was last there. Most likely an effect of their primal.” She said, Lucy nodding.

“The party shall be comprised of Lucy, Y’shtola and myself. Tataru, pray remain in Ishgard and continue the search for our missing friends.”

“Yes, sir!” Tataru exclaimed, heading towards the Forgotten Knight while the rest of them planned their move.

“First, let us make for Tailfeather.” Alphinaud said, Lucy nodding as they began to walk. It hadn’t been that long ago since they traveled this road before, yet it felt like an eternity at the same time. So much had happened in such little time, Lucy was having trouble really trusting that it had been such a short time. Lucy could faintly hear Y’shtola and Alphinaud talk behind her as she walked ahead, scouting for any threats that might come at them or Convictors that might be too keen on getting a kill.

“’Tis not like that at all!” Alphinaud’s voice suddenly rose quite a bit and Lucy turned around in confusion, seeing Y’shtola laughing and Alphinaud’s face beat red. “Honestly, both you and Tataru are-“

“If she has called you out on it as well, then it is true, my friend. Tataru’s eyes miss nothing.” The Miqo’te retorted, the Warrior becoming even more confused.

“Is there something I’m missing?” She asked, Alphinaud jumping as she spoke and furiously shaking his head.

“N-No! Nothing at all! Pray pay no mind to our conversation!” He told her quickly, which only made her even more confused and curious. “I-In any case, we should hurry and make our way to Tailfeather. The sun will begin to set soon.”

“Oh? You can tell in this weather?” Y’shtola asked, Lucy looking up. The clouds were covering the sky and hiding the sun, but she could barely make it out. Alphinaud was right, the sun was beginning to set.

“Estinien taught me several tricks while we made our way to the Churning Mists. Though I do not know if I would be able to make the trip alone.” The Elezen explained, Lucy walking ahead of them again.

“Ah, Tataru mentioned this Estinien to me before. Though based on what she said, I did not think him a teacher.” Y’shtola said, Alphinaud nodding.

“Nay, I had not thought of him as such before we set out either. Yet I doubt I would have learned as much as I have if not for him.” He said, Lucy smiling lightly at his words.

“Like a brother looking up to their older sibling.” She said, and she could hear Alphinaud sputter in response and the conjurer laughing. “As for whether you could make it alone, I disagree with your view. You’re able to take care of yourself in a fight and avoid trouble when necessary. Not to mention making a fire. You’d survive just fine by yourself.” She said, focusing on the road ahead of her rather than her companions behind her. While she did believe Alphinaud capable of traveling alone, she had no desire to let him. Which was bad, as she was becoming more and more overprotective of him as time went on. They arrived by the entrance to Tailfeather soon after, the three of them stopping before they entered.

“When last we set foot here, Estinien and Ysayle were with us.” Alphinaud commented, a soft expression on his face. “Though it was not all that long ago, I find myself strangely taken by nostalgia.”

“Yeah, I feel the same.” Lucy said as she looked into the town. “So much happened in such a short time…it’s no wonder if feels like such a long time ago.” As the Warrior spoke, she heard a sigh from Y’shtola and looked over to her. The Miqo’te looked exhausted, like she would fall asleep standing. She looked up and noted Lucy’s expression and gently shook her head.

“A long soak in the Lifestream followed by a long journey… I would not recommend it to anyone.” She said, both of her fellow Scions looking to her in concern. Before either of them could speak, however, she spoke up again. “But rest assured, my strength is returning to me. I shall be back to my former self ere long.”

“Still, you shouldn’t push it if you still feel tired.” Lucy protested, looking into the village. “We can rest here for a little while before we set out again. This isn’t going to be an easy journey, as I’ve never been to the hinterlands and you and Alphinaud have not been there for about fifteen years. We have no idea what we might meet.”

“…You speak true.” Y’shtola said, letting out another sigh, this one in defeat. “Very well, but we shall not need to rest long. I hope…” She relented, Lucy nodding as Alphinaud looked to the Au’ra.

“What do you intend to do?” He asked, Lucy looking to him. “I know that you do not intend to rest, as I tried to make you when we were in Ishgard before.”

“Guess you’re learning my routines.” Lucy said sheepishly, though she could tell the Elezen was concerned. “I’m going to see if the people here need any help, and take a look at the path we’re going to take. If I can clear it before we head out, it’ll make things easier.” Lucy answered, Y’shtola nodding.

“Very well, we shall stay here and try and be productive. Though I doubt Alphinaud will let me do anything if he is so concerned for your well-being.” The Miqo’te teased, Alphinaud’s cheeks flushing pink as he glared at the Archon. Y’shtola merely gave him a mischievous grin, Lucy worried that she might exhaust Alphinaud before she exhausted herself.

“Alright, I’ll go around and ask if someone needs help.” The Warrior bid her farewells as she entered the town ahead of them, looking for any hunters who might need aid.

Lucy let out a sigh as she checked her equipment, taking care of any damages that had happened to them. A young hunter named Hervoix had asked her to help him complete some ‘meaningless’ errands given to him by his superior, which meant the Warrior did everything for him. There are times when she wonders if it’s better for her to not get involved, to teach people to do their own work. But after seeing the dangers that came at her as she ran those errands, Lucy was glad she had done it instead of him. Yet as they finally told O’bhen Tia that she had helped him, they found Q’yantaa and Hudde by some ruins, Hudde being injured by an arrow. Lucy had helped the two partner up during her first visit to Tailfeather, and also exposed the horrendous ways a former hunter named Bauricoin hunted the animals. Said hunter had injured Hudde, and Lucy helped the hunters find the exiled archer and took care of him, giving them some solace of peace. She had also helped Marcechamp deal with a bear that had been causing them trouble of late, returning to tell him the job was done. As she entered his hut, she saw Alphinaud and Y’shtola sitting by the table with him, though whatever their conversation was stopped when she opened the door.

“The bear’s taken care of.” She said, Marcechamp lighting up as she smiled at her.

“Ye have my gratitude, Lucy. Fine work!” He said, the Warrior merely returning the smile.

“And none worse for ware, despite fighting of a large bear.” Y’shtola said, Alphinaud looking over her as if to see if she was injured.

“How about you, Y’shtola? Feeling better?” Lucy asked, the Miqo’te getting up from her chair.

“I believe I am sufficiently rested.” She confirmed. “Let us continue west to Sharlayan. Once we descend the mountain path, we will arrive at the Dravanian hinterlands. From there, it is but a short distance to the city.” She said, looking to both Lucy and Alphinaud. “Be warned that we shall be passing through their territory. We must needs be wary of them and the dragons both.”

“Alright.” Lucy said, all three of them heading out of Tailfeather and headed towards their destination. The Gnaths were relatively calm, only some of them bothering the Scions. The dragons were not as aggressive either, most likely both parties are recovering from losing their respective leaders. They were able to cross the foreland mostly unhindered, and as they entered the Dravanian hinterlands, Lucy just took in the scenery around her. They came onto a bridge over a river, Lucy seeing the buildings that once made up the city of Sharlayan on Eorzean soil. The structures were not nearly as destroyed as the ruins in the Churning Mists, yet it had only been fifteen years and not a thousand.

“Matoya dwells on the far side of the Thaliak River.” Y’shtola said, Lucy looking to her. “Let us search for a crossing.” The other Scions nodded as they began their trek, Lucy looking around to try and commit the surrounding areas to memory.

“Ah, there was something I wished to ask you, Lucy.” Alphinaud spoke suddenly, the Warrior turning to face him. “I recall you mentioning Thaliak a few times now. Yet he is a deity of Sharlayan. How did you come across him?”

“Oh, right.” Lucy said, looking ahead and noticed Y’shtola was giving her a curious look as well. “Well, my mother told me about him and said it was the guardian deity of her former homeland. I didn’t realize it was Sharlayan, however.”

“Are you of Sharlayan birth, then?” The Miqo’te asked, Lucy shaking her head. Only Alphinaud and Estinien knew she was adopted, yet she saw little reason to keep it secret when it was just them.

“No, my mo- parents took me in when I was a baby. I have no knowledge of where I actually hail from aside from some information from Lady Yugiri.” The Au’ra explained, Y’shtola thinking for a moment.

“Was your mother a scholar of some kind?” Lucy stopped and thought for a moment, shaking her head softly.

“Not really. She was clever and intelligent and had some arcanic skill, but I never caught her reading anything too difficult for me to understand. Or not something I would think a scholar would read based on what I remember.” She answered, trying to remember her past a bit. “Though I do recall her teaching me about aether when I first started learning to be an arcanist.”

“Hm…It is very likely your mother hails from Sharlayan then.” The conjurer said, nodding to the Warrior. “When we are given some respite, mayhap you could tell me her name and I can see if I know of her.”

“Yeah, alright.” Lucy nodded, Y’shtola walking ahead of them as Alphinaud tugged at her sleeve.

“You were about to say ‘mothers’ rather than ‘parents’. Do you think Y’shtola would be upset if you told her?” He asked, Lucy letting out a sigh.

“I don’t know. I find it nerve-wracking to tell people, honestly. I sort of just lost myself when I first told you and Estinien, and wanting to explain when you asked about how I addressed them.” She explained, the Elezen nodding as they made sure to not be left behind by their friend. As they traveled through the area where people lived, Lucy could see several aether shards that would be used for the aether net of the city, and Goblins had the run of the area. The Warrior had encountered the Goblins before, calling themselves the illuminati. The last time she ran into them was a ridiculous fight between them and Brayflox about a recipe for cheese.

“But fifteen years abandoned, and already Sharlayan has fallen into such disarray…” Alphinaud commented as they came up the stairs, Lucy looking to him. “Verily, a city is no more than its inhabitants.” There was truth to that. A city was built on its inhabitants, so it makes sense that nature and other forces would destroy the area if it was left alone. As they reached the landing area, Y’shtola stopped and crossed her arms.

“The bridge ahead is collapsed; I am afraid we shan’t be crossing there.” She said, Lucy looking up. Sure enough, she could barely see where the bridge had collapsed. Meaning they were stuck. “But worry not, I know another way. See that towering structure to the north? We should be able to cross there.” The Warrior looked in the direction she mentioned and saw the tower in question, a symbol that reminded her of a shell in a light blue color at the top of it.

“Alright, let’s head there then.” Lucy said, the three of them making the rest of the way to the tower, which towered high above them as they came closer. As they did, Lucy could tell that the tower had been destroyed as well, meaning it was larger before. There was also writing beneath the symbol, yet Lucy could not see what it read. They entered through the gate beneath the tower, the height giving them a clear view of most of the hinterlands.

“’Knowledge Seeks No Man’…” Y’shtola said, looking up to the tower. “So says the motto of Sharlayan engraved upon yonder stone. The meaning is simple: it falls to us to seek enlightenment.” She explained, looking over to the Warrior. “During the Sixth Astral Era at the turn of the thirteenth century, men from the northern nation of Sharlayan journeyed across the seas to Eorzea in search of knowledge. Upon arriving at these shores, they established a camp for their scholarly endeavors. Over time, this camp grew into a settlement, and the settlement prospered, and so much so it came to be counted amongst Eorzea’s great city-states.”

“So this whole area started out as a camp?” Lucy asked, Y’shtola nodding as the Au’ra turned to look at where they had just come from. To think so much had grown from people building an encampment for themselves.

“Alas, those glory days are now but a fading memory. With her keepers lost to her, Sharlayan has become an empty husk of her former self.” Y’shtola added, a sense of longing in her voice.

“Pshkohhh… Uplander is mistaken. Sharlayan has new keepers, is on cusp of new age of glory!” Lucy’s head snapped from her companions towards the voice, a group of Goblins walking towards them. The one in the front wore a gold attire while the others had grey-ish.

“Goblins? Here to plunder the city!?” Alphinaud asked, the Goblin in gold letting out a panicked gasp as he jumped up and down.

“Uplander is mistaken muchly! We are not thieves. This place is our home!” he declared, Lucy tilting her head. She couldn’t sense any malicious aura from them, suspecting that this might be like the Nonmind back in the forelands and other beasttribes she had met thus far.

“_Your_ home?” Y’shtola asked, though all of them relaxed slightly at their comment. “When I last looked, it was mine and Alphinaud’s. We were _born_ here.”

“Psshmph! When uplanders abandoned city, uplanders gave up claim. Born here or no, uplanders are trespassers!” The Goblin claimed, which Lucy couldn’t really deny. The place had been abandoned for fifteen years. It would make sense that others would come here in their absence. The other Goblins behind him nodded before they began tapping their feet on the ground. Alphinaud merely shook his head as he stepped forward a little.

“My friends, please. We did not come to dispute your claim to this land. Our purpose here is peaceful: we desire but to cross the river.” He told them, though the only one who seemed to be paying attention was the most well-spoken Goblin. “Be calm, I beg you, and let us speak like the civilized folk that we are. Surely we can come to a mutual understanding.” The leader fell silent for a moment, the other Goblin calming down as well before he spoke up.

“Pssshkoh… if that is truth, the uplanders are welcome here. Come with Slowfix – Slowfix will show uplanders settlement.” He said, the Goblins entering the way they came from as the Scions merely looked to each other before following. As they entered, Lucy was surprised to see how lively the settlement seemed to be. Everywhere else seemed so desolate and dangerous, seeing that there were people and others living here was a bit of a surprise. She could also see and Aetheryte ahead of them, though it looked like that too had been damaged. It still seemed to function, however, which was helpful.

“I suppose it’s only to be expected that other would come and occupy Sharlayan.” Y’shtola said, letting out a huff. “Nonetheless, it feels akin to having strangers take over your home in your absence.”

“From the goblins’ perspective, such a well-appointed city is certainly an attractive proposition.” Alphinaud added, Lucy walking ahead of them to where Slowfix stood, the Goblin waiting for all of them to arrive.

“Pshkohhh… Here is heart of settlement, name of Idyllshire!” He introduced the place, Lucy hearing footsteps to her left and looked over to see a Roegadyn woman coming up to them.

“What’ve we got here? Guests?” She inquired, looking to the three Scions. Alphinaud, ever a diplomat, wasted no time introducing their group.

“Greetings to you. I am Alphinaud Leveilleur, and may I introduce my companions, Lucy Starfallen and Y’shtola.” He gave a small bow before he continued. “We have journeyed far in search of a friend, and seek to cross the river.”

“But findin’ the main bridge collapse, you went lookin’ for a detour, and ended up stumblin’ into Slowfix and his crew. Is that right?” She deduced, Y’shtola nodding.

“That is the short of it, aye. This place – Idyllshire – I came expecting a ghost town; suffice to say I am surprised to find it so alive.” The Miqo’te said, the woman shrugging.

“Well, with all them precious artifacts lyin’ about, ‘twas only a matter of time afore treasure hunters like me moved in. but we weren’t the first to arrive, neither. By then, Slowfix and his gobbie friends were already settled.” She explained, Slowfix stepping on the ground.

“At first, gobbies and hunters disliked each other. But understanding came, then friendship. Now gobbies and hunters have joined hands to build a great new nation!” he declared, Y’shtola smiling slightly.

“So that is what happened after we Sharlayans departed…” She commented, the Roegadyn woman flinching slightly.

“Oh, so you’re locals…?” She said carefully, scratching the back of her head. “Um, no heard feelin’s, I hope? All these nice buildings, but no one to live in ’em – felt like a waste, you know?” She placed her hands on her hips before she let out a sigh. “We’ve been tryin’ to put the place to rights, and things’ve been goin’ well for the most part, but it ain’t all smooth sailin’. Not to sound ungrateful, but the traps your people left lyin’ about are a _bloody_ nuisance. And there’s the Illuminati harryin’ us day and night…”

“Yeah, we saw them among the ruins on our way here.” Lucy said, imagining something similar to how the other beasttribes are struggling with their counterparts.

“Pshkohhh, Slowfix has bright idea!” Slowfix said as they were talking, the Warrior already suspecting where this was going. “Uplanders desire mutual understanding, yes? Best way to understanding is helping one another! Help citizens of Idyllshire, and uplanders can be citizens too! Citizens are free to cross river!” Y’shtola let out a sigh, Lucy recalling the time we was sent on what could generously be called a picnic hunt while trying to figure out how to get to the primal Titan from the former Company of Heroes. The conjurer had been less than enthusiastic about the whole thing.

“Well, I am not aware of a quicker way to reach our destination.” Alphinaud said, looking to his fellow Scions. “Let us assist Slowfix and his people.” Y’shtola merely shrugged as the two residents jumped in glee. Lucy merely nodded, prepared to do some general errands and helping where they needed. Yet they couldn’t stay overlong, as the archbishop was still a pressing threat.


	13. Chapter 12: The Path to Azys Lla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having arrived in the newly settled city if Idyllshire, Lucy, Alphinaud and Y'shtola prepare to travel further through the Dravanian Hinterlands in order for them to meet the expert in aetheric studies, Master Matoya.

Lucy walked along the streets of Idyllshire, looking for the golems Slowfix had asked them to take care of. According to Y’shtola, they could be deactivated by saying a code, so it should pose little trouble. She was also asked to help with some errands by the Roegadyn, who she found out was named Midnight Dew, when she was done helping Slowfix. As the Warrior explored the town, she found one of the golems along the street, standing still and looking a lot smaller than the ones she had to fight before. She stood right in front of it, yet it made no attempts to attack her. How these automatas were causing trouble, she didn’t know.

“Noughts and Crosses.” She spoke the code Y’shtola had told her aloud, the golem crumbling before her eyes without so much as a fight. “Seems like it still works. That’s a relief.” She sighed, walking further along and attuning herself to the single Aethernet shard along the way. The settlement was much smaller than the other city-states, Lucy comparing it to Revenants’ Toll. Though it was a little larger than that. The found a second golem not far from the shard, it crumbling just like the other. “I should see if Y’shtola and Alphinaud found the others.” Deciding to head back to where Slowfix was, Lucy saw the other two were already by the Goblin, Y’shtola looking over Alphinaud, the Elezen looking a little ruffled. “Is something wrong?” Lucy asked, hoping he wasn’t hurt.

“Ah, Lucy. The golems give you any trouble?” Y’shtola asked, Lucy shaking her head. “Mine either. My golems obediently crumbled at my command.” Alphinaud let out a grumble, Lucy looking over him in confusion.

“Off all the luck, one of my golems was not receptive to the password, and tried to pummel me bloody.” He said, Lucy’s eyes widening. That explained why he seemed like he had been in a scuffle and why Y’shtola was looking over him. “Thankfully, I managed to dance clear of its fists and strike it down.”

“I did not wholly believe him so I made sure he was not injured. I must admit, I did not expect you to be fast on your feet in a fight, Alphinaud.” Y’shtola commented, Lucy just sighing in relief that he was unharmed.

“I…have had instances where I let my guard down and put myself at risk. It taught be a valuable lesson I did not soon forget.” The Elezen answered, Lucy assuming he was referring to when he charged into the old farmhouse in western Coerthas when looking for clues to the heretics.

“It seems you have grown a great deal more than I had anticipated.” Y’shtola said with a smirk, all three of them looking to Slowfix. “We have completed the task.

“Golems are no more? Wonderful!” He cheered. “Now we can resume work to expand settlement! Pssshkohhh… Uplanders helped gobbieflock, earned right to be citizens of Idyllshire.” He announced, yet Lucy recognized the tone he spoke it. It was the tone of someone who wasn’t quite done with them. “But Slowfix must ask another favor.”

“…Another favor, you say?” Alphinaud questioned, Y’shtola crossing her arms.

“Short time ago, dear friend of Slowfix ventured into Illuminati territory. Illuminati are nasty goblins, show no mercy even towards gobbiekin. Slowfix fears for friend’s life. Please find friend before Illuminati do.” Lucy knew that the Illuminati were a troublesome bunch, having to wrestle against their machines while helping Brayflox.

“I am suddenly taken by a sense of foreboding.” Y’shtola said, Alphinaud looking to the conjurer.

“Be that as it may, we cannot turn a blind eye. Let us make haste and find Slowfix’s friend.” Lucy nodded as the three of them left the settlement and headed back the way they came from, hoping to find the friend among the old houses. As they arrived to the area Slowfix had mentioned, called the Maker’s Quarter as the three split up, Lucy noticed a goblin standing by some boxes. One she believed she recognized.

“Wait… isn’t that…?” She didn’t get her question fully before Alphinaud and Y’shtola joined her, the goblin turning to face her.

“Pshhh… Shkohhh… Goodly uplander! Long time no eyecatch! What is bringing uplander here?” He asked, Lucy certain of it now. This was Brayflox Alltalks, one of the former members of the Company of Heroes. As she didn’t respond, he let out a gasp and stood between her and the boxes he was looking through before. “Does uplander have lustyeyes for junk of Brayflox? Uplander must not be touching junk of Brayflox! Brayflox is finding junk first!”

“I recognize that voice…” Y’shtola commented as they came up next to the Warrior. “Greetings, Brayflox. It has been a while. Forgive us for interrupting your work, but Captain Wheiskaet gave me to understand that you are marked by the Illuminati. This happens to be Illuminati-held territory. Is it wise to be here?” Right, Lucy had forgotten about that. Yet the Goblin merely huffed.

“Brayflox eat Illuminati for sunupses!” he declared proudly, Lucy groaning. If that was true, why did she have to help him before?

“Pshhhkohhh… Who eats who for sunupses?” A voice called out, Lucy’s eyes darting to her right as she moved her hands over her horas. Four Illuminati goblins walked up towards them, Brayflox letting out a squeak. “Brayflox Alltalks! Unwise you are to come here after dirty-taking secret knowings of cheesemake from Illuminati! Quickthinx Allthoughts will bring you back to Illuminati base!”

“Brayflox did no unright! Cheese recipe is gobbie birthright!” Brayflox retorted, the Warrior feeling a groan in her throat that she had to fight down.

“Are they _still_ going on about that?” Lucy muttered, unable to really keep up with these goblins. She could feel Alphinaud’s curious glance at her, the Au’ra turning to the Elezen with a pleading glance. “_Please_ do not ask.” Alphinaud merely gave a short nod, as they had more pressing matters at hand.

“Save tongueflaps for trading in deathpit!” Quickthinx declared, Lucy holding her horas up as he moved into one of the nearby tanks and mounted it. “Pray to gobfathers, for punishment is neartimes!”

“It appears we have no choice…” Y’shtola said, both of them drawing their weapons next to Lucy. The Warrior spared a worried glance to Y’shtola. She was still recovering from her ordeal, yet she knew the Miqo’te wouldn’t listen to her if she asked her to not fight. So the Au’ra instead decided to make the goblins focus on her instead of her friends. She shoulder dashed into the nearest goblin and began to punch and kick it, the others soon coming to his aid.

“Pssshkoh! Brayflox showy-do Illuminati gobbie trick or two!” Brayflox declared as he joined them, Lucy making sure to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn’t cause any explosions that attracted their enemies to Alphinaud or Y’shtola. As he had with an adventurer she had traveled with when she helped him the first time.

“To deathpith with you!” One of the Illuminati gobbling cried, Alphinaud and Y’shtola casting spells behind the Warrior as she began to focus on the gobbies aside from the war machine. It would take a while to take it down so having to deal with less enemies is essential.

“All this for something so seemingly stupid…” Lucy groaned as she took out a gobbling that had begun to attack the Elezen, Alphinaud nodding.

“Whatever this is about, Brayflox needs our help!” He said, the Warrior nodding as she dashed into the fray again and began to pound at them with vigor. The gobbies attacked her as well, and she was able to dodge most of their attacks but several hit her. But with two healers at her back, the Au’ra wasn’t too concerned about making sure to dodge as much as possible as she was wont to do when alone.

“Tremble before might if Illuminati!” The goblin piloting the tank yelled, throwing something into the air before several bombs fell near them. Lucy narrowed her eyes as she looked around, all of them within range of at least one of them.

“Whence came all these bombs!?” Y’shtola asked, the Warrior moving her attention to said bombs as she punched one as far as she could.

“Hit them to move them from you!” She ordered, both Alphinaud and Y’shtola doing as her and focusing on the bombs. The Illuminati wouldn’t give them much breathing room, Lucy trying to help protect her friends while protecting herself from their attacks.

“Spill bladder not over unstrong firebooms of Illuminati!” Brayflox, the Au’ra not understanding the meaning of it at all. Nor did she spend time trying to, all of the bombs exploding around them. The sound made her slightly disoriented, the other’s staggering as well. Yet they couldn’t relax even slightly, even more goblins appearing.

“M-More lentfists!?” Brayflox cried out, the Warrior clicking her teeth as she charged at them, but as she did even more gobbies joined the fray against them.

“Yet more of them! At this rate…” Alphinaud said, the Au’ra growling. They were vastly outnumbered, and fighting like this would become dangerous very fast. She kept fighting them, but she was finding it more and more difficult to avoid attacks, forcing Alphinaud and Y’shtola to focus more on covering her than defending themselves.

“Now seems as good a time as any…” The conjurer muttered, Lucy looking back at her. “I shall invoke a spell! Pray keep the enemy at bay!” Lucy wanted to protest that she should be careful, but they needed to get an advantage over the situation. Instead she just nodded and mustered all of her strengths to fight th goblins, keeping their attention on her. “Unyielding earth…” The Warrior heard Y’shtola chant, feeling the aether change behind her for a powerful spell. “Nourishing water… Ride ye the wind… And become as light!” Lucy turned for a moment and was amazed by what she saw. The ground under Y’shtola looked like an enchantment circle, the aether surging from it and into a sphere above her head. If the situation wasn’t so dire, the Warrior would have wanted to keep looking at it. “Have at you! Essence of life, smite mine enemy!” The aether erupted, leaving the Scions and Brayflox unharmed, but all Illuminati goblins except the tank fell before them. “It…it is done...” Y’shtola gasped, Lucy dashing right to the tank.

“Amazing… How did you learn such a potent spell?” Alphinaud asked, the Warrior turning back to them.

“Y’shtola, don’t use any more spells!” She yelled, the Miqo’te nodding as Alphinaud focused on keeping her healed and helping with spells. Brayflox also fought more intently, or so Lucy thought.

“Huzzah! Uplander is Brayflox’s ironfist!” He declared, yet a few more goblins came to fight against them. Lucy gritted her teeth, feeling Y’shtola’s aether form into spells again. If it were only the tank left, she would have pushed to her to rest. But they were still outnumbered. They continued to take down their foes one by one, all four of them attacking the tank almost simultaneously, destroying it. The goblin inside of it ran off as soon as he hit the ground, the fight finally over.

“Psssheehee! Illuminati no match for furious gobfists of Brayflox!” The goblin proudly cried out, Lucy putting her weapons away as she let out a sigh. That had been more difficult than she had anticipated. Then again, so had all the other instances where she helped him. “More junk is awaiting Brayflox muchly! Brayflox is taking leave of uplanders!” And before they could utter a word, the goblin was off. Though the Warrior was far more concerned about Y’shtola than Brayflox, as he always seemed to scrape by.

“Being embroiled in a cheese war was the last thing I expected coming to Sharlayan. At any rate, we have fulfilled Slowfix’s request. Let us return with good tidings and be on our way.” Y’shtola said, Lucy opening her mouth to ask if she was alright. Yet the Miqo’te gave her a glance and a smile, shaking her head as if to stop her. Getting the message, the Au’ra closed her mouth as they began to head back to Idyllshire, yet Lucy was watching Y’shtola closely during their travel back. In case she faltered. Yet the conjurer made the journey without any issues, which put the Au’ra at ease. They entered the settlement and went to meet Slowfix, who greeted them as they approached.

“Uplanders are back! Did uplanders find friend of Slowfix?” he asked, Lucy explaining what had happened when they met Brayflox. And Slowfix, as her, seemed a bit defeated. “Pshkohhh… Time has not cured recklessness of Brayflox. Without help from uplanders, Brayflox would now be dead gobbie. Slowfix owes uplanders debt of gratitude!”

“It was no trouble. But how do you and Brayflox know each other?” Lucy asked, Slowfix looking up to her.

“Slowfix and Brayflox are joined by unseverable gobbiebond.” He said, stepping on the ground. “If Slowfix had known that uplanders are friends of Brayflox, Slowfix would have welcomed uplanders to gobbieflock at first meeting! Pssshkoh… Uplanders have upheld bargain most highly. As promised, Slowfix makes uplanders honored citizens of Idyllshire, free to cross river at will.” He said, looking to all three of them. “Though uplanders must leave for now, Slowfix hopes that uplanders will pay many visits and help build great new nation!”

“You are most kind, my friend. You may be certain that we will return.” Alphinaud thanked him, Lucy smiling as well.

“I must confess, at first it upset me to learn that my home had been occupied by others. But I see now that it is in good hands.” Y’shtola said with a smile. “Under you care, I look forward to seeing Sharlayan thrive once more, to become a home to people of all races and creeds.” Slowfix gave a confident nod, pointing to the gate they entered through.

“Slowfix has already ordered the gobwatch to let uplanders through. Safe travels!” He bid them farewell, the three Scions waving in return before they turned for the exit.

“Alphinaud, Lucy – shall we?” The conjurer said, the two Scions nodding as they passed through the gate, seeing the watchmen standing ready for them. As they came out, they noticed the other path they could walk was blocked by rubble.

“So we are free to go…where exactly?” Alphinaud asked, the Warrior looking around if there was a path around or something.

“I shall be very cross if we are asked to clear this mountain of rubble.” Y’shtola gritted, Lucy thinking the same. The gobwatch told them that they were free to go, and as he spoke to them, Lucy noticed that there were bombs around the rubble that she had not seen before.

“One moment for clearing away barricade.” The gobwatch told them, the Au’ra looking cautiously at them before walking to her companions.

“Finally, we can continue our journey.” Y’shtola sighed, most likely glad they didn’t have to clean up the mess. Before either of them could say another word, however, the goblins suddenly ran past them. Curiosity filling her, Lucy turned to see what was going on, only to see all of the bomb’s fuses lit and ready to explode. Turning around again, Y’shtola and Alphinaud had already begun to run ahead, the Elezen gesturing her to hurry up as well. Thankfully, Lucy was fast on her feet and got out of the blast radius before she got injured.

“A little warning would have been greatly appreciated.” She said as she sighed, Y’shtola smirking at her and Alphinaud trying to hide a smile. The Miqo’te cleared her throat to get their attention, though her smirk was still on her face.

“Barring any misadventure, we shall soon arrive at the cave where Matoya resides. Unless you have unfinished business in Idyllshire, let us strike out at once.” She said, Alphinaud nodding, though he as well seemed a bit too pleased for Lucy’s liking.

“I am ready whenever you are. Let us go and meet the legendary Matoya.” He said, Lucy letting out a huff before she nodded. The three began to walk the path they had newly gotten access to, Lucy walking slightly ahead of them. She heard Alphinaud’s footsteps quicken, most likely to catch up with her. “Are you well, my friend?”

“You two certainly seem to be having a blast.” She commented, Alphinaud merely smiling more and Y’shtola laughing.

“Well, ‘tis not every day you see the great Warrior of Light nearly become the victim to an explosion.” The conjurer said, Lucy not giving them a response to that. “Ahead lies the Answering Quarter, where the scholars of Sharlayan gathered to hone their knowledge. Even from this distance, ‘tis plain that much of it has been given back to the wilderness. The cave in which Matoya resides is situated on the southern edge of the hinterlands. In choosing the spot, my master desired privacy above all else. As such, the cave is extremely well hidden; you’ll not find it unless you know to look for it.”

“I guess we’re lucky you know then…I assume.” The Warrior said, Y’shtola nodding.

“We shall follow the road south until we reach a bridge. Rather than cross it, however, we shall ford the stream it spans, thence head straight until we arrive at the base of a bluff.” She explained, Lucy nodding as she looked ahead.

“Forgive us, Lucy. But it was truly funny to see you lag behind for once.” Alphinaud apologized, Lucy unsure if she should be upset he found it funny or glad that he seemed to be having some fun at least. Either seemed both wrong and right to her.

“It’s fine, I wasn’t hurt so it doesn’t matter.” She answered in the end, Y’shtola still laughing slightly.

“You have become quite quick on your feet, though. ‘Tis plain that you have grown even stronger than last we spoke.” She commented, the Warrior turning her head in the Miqo’te’s direction.

“Well, I’ve had to fight against opponents that are either stronger primals or rival them.” She said, Y’shtola looking to her.

“Ah, yes. Ravana and Bismarck, correct?” Alphianud nodded as they walked. “Tataru told me roughly what they were and the beasttribes they belong to. Yet she did not know the details.” She said, Lucy nodding.

“Well, we only told her the basic information so that might be why.” She explained, Alphianud beginning to explain what they knew and everything else that had happened that they hadn’t fully explained to Tataru yet.

“To think so much has happened in such a short time… And that we have lost people along the way.” The Au’ra flinched ever so slightly yet didn’t slow her pace. If either of them noticed, neither said anything about it.

“Yes, much has happened in the span of a few days…” Alphinaud added, Lucy noticing a bridge appearing before them.

“Sorry to interrupt, but is that the bridge you were talking about Y’shtola?” She asked, both looking in her direction as the conjurer nodded.

“Aye, we are nearly there.” She said, the three of them walking through the shallow water until they came up to a garden of some sort. The plants were clearly well tended to, so Lucy thought they were close to where Y’shtola’s former master lived.

“This is the entrance.” The conjurer announced as they stood around the herbs, the Au’ra raising her brow at her. While she suspected they were close, there was nothing around this exact area that seemed to look like a cave entrance. “…Hm? You seem unconvinced, Lucy. Well, that will only add to the surprise.”

“Surprise?” Lucy asked, expecting a kind of hidden entrance based on that.

“A word of warning before we proceed: stubborn geniuses make poor hosts, and time will have done naught to improve my master’s temperament. Doubt not but that there will be sentinels and traps both to deter unwanted guests. But we’ll not be deterred, will we? Go on and touch the wall yonder. You will want to have your weapon near at hand.” The Miqo’te said, the Warrior already preparing her horas at the warning. She moved to the icy wall and, sure enough, frogs wielding staffs appeared around her. She took take of them swiftly, Y’shtola and Alphinaud walking up behind her, the Miqo’te wearing a knowing smile.

“They’re all taken care of.” Lucy said as she placed her horas at her side, though they most likely knew that just from seeing the sentinels around her.

“Those sentinels may suffice to discourage the average trespasser, but not the Warrior of Light.” Y’shtola said, Alphinaud smiling slightly as well. “The way should now be clear. Come, let us go and see my master.” As she finished her words, Y’shtola raised her hands towards the wall and a large portion of it moved out of their way. Lucy could hear Alphinaud gasp in wonder as it moved, and Lucy herself was impressed. She hadn’t even noticed that it could move. The conjurer, seeming satisfied that she had surprised them somewhat, lead the way into the cave, a narrow passage leading towards a more open area. Lucy tried to look around for any more sentinels that might come at them, yet their path once inside was not hounded by defenses as she was expecting

“Don’t you know it’s rude to enter without knocking? Hmph, the youth of today – no manners at all…” A voice echoed as they reached the more open part of the cave, Y’shtola merely smiling as they all continued inside. A large, round table with a purple tablecloth stood before them, bookshelves lining the walls of the cave as an older woman came up on the opposite side of them, a gem on the top of her staff. Lucy could feel this place held a lot of knowledge, maybe even more than she could ever hope to learn.

“Though we neglected to knock, we did create something of a commotion. I had hoped that would suffice.” Y’shtola retorted, the Warrior noting just the slightest bit of a smile in the woman’s face, who she assumed to be Master Matoya.

“Heavy-handed as ever, I see. And still not a hint of grace. Some things never change.” She responded to the Miqo’te, who responded with a smirk.

“To give credit where credit is due – I learned from the best. It has been too long, Master Matoya.” She said, Matoya losing the cold mask she wore and looked at Y’shtola with affection Lucy would compare to a grandmother seeing her grandchildren. Or a mother her child.

“Indeed it has. It’s good to see you again, my girl, and with your fiery spirit unquenched. But look at you – all grown up and womanly.” She said, looking over to Alphinaud with a curious glance. “…The one there in the fancy duds – that’s Louisoix’s granddaughter, I take it?” The Au’ra had to do everything in her power not to snort, moving her head away and biting her lip to desperately keep the sound in. Even if she couldn’t see his face, she imagined her Elezen friend looked ever so slightly offended.

“Ahem. Grandson, begging you pardons.” He responded, more calm that the Warrior, or Alisaie she thought, would have been had they been misgendered like that. “You knew my grandfather, my lady?”

“…Knew him? We were constantly at each other’s throats! Like rabid dogs, we were! He was a stubborn bugger, you grandfather. Never a dull moment when he was around, thought, I’ll give him that.” She responded, Lucy calming herself down ever so slightly. “As for you, boy, I’ve known you since you were a rosy-cheeked babe at the teat.”

“And my sister, too, I gather.” Alphinaud said, bowing slightly. “May I say what an honor it is to meet you again, my lady.”

“Spare me the hollow pleasantries, boy.” She stopped him, the Warrior eyeing her. “I’ll wager my remaining good teeth you didn’t come to a forgotten corner of Eorzea to flirt with a wrinkly old woman.” Lucy felt herself get ever so slightly agitated that she called Alphinaud’s usual politeness ‘flirting’, yet she didn’t understand why _that_ would upset her of all things. She knew, obviously, that wasn’t what Alphinaud was intending when he spoke to people like that. At least, she hoped. Lucy’s eyes widen ever so slightly when the thought came to mind and she pushed it down. This is not the time nor place for that kind of rubbish thinking. “Now out with it – what is it you need of me?” They took a moment to look at each other before Alphinaud began to explain their situation to Master Matoya. “Azys Lla… I never thought I’d hear that name again…”

“You are familiar with it?” Y’shtola asked, Matoya nodding.

“As familiar as one can get from poring over musty old tomes. The Allagans set the isle afloat not long before the sun set on their empire. Old Louisoix and I often talked about it.” She told them, looking over to her books. “The place is home to a research facility dedicated to finding ways of master might beings such as primals and dragons. And find way’s it did too – _frightening_ ones.”

“In other words, nothing good.” Lucy concluded, the woman looking up to her with a firm nod.

“Such secrets as lie buried on Azys Lla aren’t fit to see the light of day.” She restated, the Warrior noticing her hand clenching on her staff. “And now you tell me a band of dragon-baiting primal-botherers are trying to dig them up!?”

“Indeed. And to make matters, the Ascians have a hand in their plot. They must be stopped, no matter the cost.” Alphinaud said, Matoya staying silent for a few moments as she thought of their request.

“I see. Very well.” She said, Y’shtola widening her eyes at the woman.

“You will help us, then? Truly? I had not anticipated such an impassioned response. Could it be that the presence of young blood has stirred your own?” The Miqo’te asked, Lucy unsure if they should really be testing their limits if Matoya had agreed to help them.

“Ah, some things never change… One day that pertness is going to cost you your tail, my girl. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” The woman responded, Alphinaud and Lucy laughing slightly as Y’shtola merely shrugged. “Now, make yourselves comfortable and pay attention, for I shall only tell you this once.” She told them, the Scions gathering around her. “’Twas some fifty years ago, shortly after Garlemald had brought all of Ilsabard under its rule. Faced with the threat of invasion, the people of Sharlayan scrambled about for a means to resist the Empire. For my part, I was tasked with developing an aetheric converter.”

“Ah, yes, a device which draws in aether and concentrates it to produce a destructive force.” Y’shtola said, Matoya nodding as she shrugged.

“But as my researched neared its end, it was denounced by the Forum, who claimed that my device was more likely to destroy us than our enemies.” She said, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. “After that, they and I had a little falling-out, and I decided to seal away all the fruits of my research, lest the dunderhead ingrates reap any benefit. Petty, I know, but gods, it was satisfying!”

“Remind me to never try and undermined her work.” Lucy muttered quietly to herself, a small snort coming from Y’shtola in response.

“Do mine ears deceive? ‘Twas you, was it not, who was so fond of saying that all knowledge exists to advance mankind? That how it is used depends on us?” The conjurer question, Matoya giving her a oblivious glance.

“I don’t remember. Perhaps.” She said at first, Y’shtola crossing her arms and raising her brow at the woman. “All right, yes, that was a pet phrase of mine. And that should give you a notion of how sick and tired I was of those spineless wretches of the Forum. All talk and no trousers, that lot.” She said, Lucy looking to the ground slightly. She had some notion of how close-minded the Forum of Sharlayan had become form learning Astrology from Leveva. She had learned that her mentor had come to Eorzea without their permission, and was now being hunted to be brought back, and possibly executed, for teaching people in Eorzea Sharlayan Astrology. “That’s why I decided to remain behind rather than join the exodus.”

“You may have had your disagreements with my grandfather, but upon that point, your minds were as one.” Alphinaud added, Y’shtola moving the conversation forward.

“With respect, Master – the fruits of your research should not be left to spoil. Will you share with us the secrets of your aetheric converger?” She asked, Matoya looking at them before she nodded.

“Aye, I will. All the information you need is contained in a tome I wrote on the subject.” She said, the Warrior’s instincts tingling down her spine. This wasn’t going to be that easy. “But you’ll have to fetch it from the forbidden section of the Great Library.”

“You were not exaggeration when you said you had sealed it away.” Y’shtola responded with a sigh as she looked to Lucy, who stood of form her position and dusted herself off. “Though the city is abandoned, the library guardians are all but certain to remain. We must needs cut a path through them. Come – let us away.” She said, all of them nodding as they began to make for the exit.

“Not so fast, you lot!” Matoya called out, all of them stopping and turned to face her. “Shtola and the boy are staying with me.” Lucy widened her eyes at the woman, noticing similar reactions from her companions as well. “I need help to make new sentinels to replace the old ones you walloped. There’ll be board and lodging, don you worry, but know that you’ll have to work for them. Hard. I’ll have no sluggards in my house!”

“You cannot be serious.” Y’shtola responded, Alphinaud looking over at the Warrior with a cautious glance. Matoya’s gaze hardened, as if to show that she was indeed serious about her order. She moved her glance over to Lucy as she continued.

“Oh, the Great Library’s guardians shouldn’t pose any difficulty for a hero like you. You’ll hardly notice Shtola’s absence. And the girl…boy – whatever – would only get in your way.” She said, Lucy feeling offended that she was demeaning Alphinaud without even knowing him or his skills. “But if it turns out you aren’t up to the task… Well, then I’ll know you can’t be trusted with something as dangerous as an aetheric ram.”

“I would prefer if you gave me that reasoning rather than the one you said first.” Lucy answered, crossing her arms with a smile. Matoya gave her a small huff before she told the Warrior where she had to go in order to reach her destination.

“Now, the library’s entrance is locked tight. I’ll loan you one of my servants to open it – the broom yonder.” She gestured towards one of the brooms that were cleaning the place by themselves, Lucy a little dumbfounded as she looked at it. It was most likely another sentinel of some kind, yet she didn’t see how it could talk. “…Well? What are you waiting for? Introduce yourself, girl!”

“Alright, alright.” Lucy said, putting her hands up in defense as she moved over to the broom, Matoya speaking with Y’shtola and Alphinaud instead. The Au’ra walked up to the broom that was dusting near the exit, crouching down slightly to speak with it. “Um…hello?”

“Greetings, good madam.” It responded, Lucy taken slightly aback as she hadn’t expected it to talk. “I am Broomsy, my lady’s servant of some fifty years. May I say what an honor it is to serve you!”

“Lucy, a pleasure.” She said, feeling a bit weird for talking to a broom. She had to do some weird and questionable things before, but talking to an enchanted broom was a first.

“I am given to understand you wish to enter the Great Gubal Library. To find it, pray head east upon leaving this cave. The building will come into view shortly after you reach the collapsed bridge.” He told her, swiping towards the exit. “I shall go on ahead and await you at the entrance. When you preparations are in order, pray come and meet me there. It will be my pleasure to unlock the door for you.” As it said that, it left the cave ahead of her, Lucy standing up as she let out a small sigh.

“Lucy?” She turned to meet Alphinaud, who was looking at her with a concerned look. “Would that I could accompany you to the Great Library, but I sense it would be unwise to go against my lady’s wishes.” He said, Lucy giving him a reassuring smile

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. In one way, it’ll make me feel more at ease to know your both out of danger.” She said, looking up to Y’shtola, who was speaking with Matoya. “I would hate for her to get injured when we just got her back.”

“Always caring for others.” Alphinaud said, looking to her with a weary smile. “Rest assured, I mean to use my time here productively, gleaning all that I can from our learned host.” She said, Lucy relaxing slightly. An Alphinaud that always wished to learn was one she preferred that the one who was trapped by his worry. “Even if the old crone can’t tell boy form girl…” The last part was muttered so quietly that Lucy barely heard him, but it was enough to elicit a small snort from her.

“I wonder how Alisaie would react.” She said, Alphinaud looking at her with pure horror.

“Pray do not _ever_ tell of this to her. She will _never_ let me hear the end of it.” He begged, Lucy laughing even more from his earnest request.

“Alright, I won’t tell. Promise.” She said, Alphinaud relaxing slightly.

“I do hope you will keep the other promise you made to me.” He said, the Au’ra blinking a little before she realized what he was referring to. Their conversation back in Ishgard, before the Vault.

“Of course, I’m not one to break my promises.” She said, giving him a soft smile. “Just stay out of trouble while I’m gone, alright? And see if you can make sure those two don’t get into too much of a fight.”

“I failed miserably with Estinien and Lady Ysayle, what makes you believe I will have any success with a stubborn Miqo’te and a woman who matches said stubbornness?” Alphinaud asked, yet Lucy could hear the humor in his tone. She merely smiled and bid him farewell, turning her back to him as she left the cave, pulling her glove up her arm as she made her way to the Great Gubal Library.

The library was a sight to behold. Had Lucy been able to take Alphinaud in here, he would have lost his wits with the number of books he could read. Even she felt a burning curiosity to read their contents. Yet there were monsters that had made it their home in the long years of neglect. There were some small sentinels right by the entrance as well, most notably a flying jar of some kind and even deeper there seemed to be sentient tomes that were a part of the defense system. As she moved from the first room, staircases made of light appeared to allow her to move forward. There were some books that caught her attention, one of which was about Garlean hierarchy, that she took the time to read as she continued on.

After defeating the Everliving Bibliotaph, Lucy’s chest throbbed as her mind went back to the black abyss as her darker blue crystal was filled with light again. Returning to reality, she looked around her surroundings for the tome she had come here for. Sure enough, Matoya’s tome laid by a smaller pile of books, the Warrior picking it up as she exited the place. As much as she could love to look through some of the books now that the dangers were gone, she knew they didn’t have much time to waste. The faster their reached Azys Lla, the better. The Au’ra entered Matoya’s cave and saw her fellow Scions hard at work, Alphinaud pouring over some tomes while Y’shtola was looking at one of the sentinels. Lucy smiled softly and walked over to Matoya, not wishing to disturb either of them.

“I take it you found the tome. Well, let’s see it, then.” She said, wasting no time at all. Lucy pulled out the tome and giving it to her. She looked over it for a moment before she nodded. “Aye, this is it all right… Shtola! _Boy_! Put down whatever you’re doing and come here! Lucy has returned with the tome!”

“Thank the gods.” Y’shtola sighed, Lucy looking over to her fellow Scions. “But another minute under Master Matoya’s exacting supervision and I would certainly have lost my mind – or mayhap merely my temper. Some things never change indeed…” She complained, Lucy smiling at her.

“Well, I for one appreciate the exacting supervision.” Alphinaud said, Lucy noting a glint in his eyes. “In the short while we have been here, I feel I have gained a far better understanding of arcane entities than I did during my entire time at the Studium.” The Au’ra smiled softly as she Elezen began to mutter to himself rather than them. “Should the opportunity present itself, I should very much like to employ this knowledge for the betterment of mankind – create a new variety of Carbuncle, perhaps…

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, boy.” Matoya quickly interrupted him. “Louisoix’s grandson or no, it’ll take another decade under me before you can call yourself a scholar, and a deal more than that to make you a scholar wort a damn.” Lucy had to bite her cheek to protest, not wanting to start an argument.

“As you may have gathered, Master Matoya is not easily pleased.” Y’shtola said, Alphinaud slumping ever so slightly.

“…Indeed.” He said before he cleared his throat and looked up to the Au’ra. “So, uh…Lucy has returned with the tome, has she not? Shall we examine it?” Matoya nodded as she placed it on the table in front of her.

“I had not thought to behold this tome again…” She said, lifting her staff as she sent purple and red electricity at the book for a few seconds before she lowered it again. “There. It is deciphered. Now your friend should be able to make sense of the contents.” Lucy hadn’t realized it needed to be deciphered, yet it was fifty years old at this point so it made some sense. “That said, it’s one thing to understand the workings of the aetheric converger, and another to actually make it work. You do realize how much aether is required?” She asked, looking over to the three Scions.

“Cid is keenly aware of the energy dilemma. His airship is by no means large, and it can only bear a limited quantity of crystals.” Alphinaud admitted, Y’shtola placing her hands on her hips.

“If only we had white auracite and the aetheric siphon…” She said, Lucy lowering her gaze. Alphinaud mimicked her expression, letting out a small sigh.

“Alas, Minfilia is missing, along with both artifacts. And Moenbryda is gone…” As it stood now, they didn’t have the means to really concentrate aether readily.

“Would that there were another ready wellspring of energy for us to draw upon…” The conjurer said, and before either of the others could say a word, Alphinaud’s head snapped up with a gasp.

“Why did it not occur to us before?” He said, Lucy raising her brow. “We already have what we need: the Eye!”

“You mean…Nidhogg’s Eye?” Lucy clarified, Alphinaud nodding.

“It has been drawing aether into itself for as long as the great wyrms have lived! It is a veritable wellspring of energy!” He said, which was certainly true.

“Hm, it might just suit our needs. But is this energy something that can be harnessed at will?” Matoya asked, Alphinaud nodding.

“I believe so – with the aid of the Azure Dragoon of Ishgard.” He said, Lucy feeling a chill up her spine. Estinien had been in control of the Eye during their travel from Coerthas to the Churning Mists, but the sight of him losing himself to Nidhogg’s temptations and fighting her before she ever entered Ishgard still rang clear in her mind. That could happen again.

“The it is settled. Let us return to the Holy See at once.” Y’shtola said, Lucy nodding reluctantly. She still didn’t like the thought of Estinien losing control, yet they had little choice on the matter. She would have to do her best to support him to prevent that from happening. The conjurer walked over to speak with Matoya, Alphinaud and Lucy leaving ahead of her as she got the tome.

“It seems we may finally make our way to Azys Lla.” Alphinaud said, Lucy nodding. She only hoped that they would make it in time. “What was the library like?” He asked suddenly, Lucy laughing slightly as she looked to him.

“In hindsight, it was better you didn’t join me. I don’t think you would have left the room until every book was read. And considering the large amount of them, we would have been in there for moons – if not longer.” She said with a teasing smile, the Elezen’s eyes lighting up.

“Truly? Were there so many books within its halls?” He asked, Lucy nodding. “You will have to allow me to accompany you inside in the near future. Think of all the knowledge that could be within their contents, unread and forgotten.”

“If there ever is a time when we can spend days on end reading, I certainly will.” She said with a soft smile, Alphinaud laughing slightly as well.

“’Twould seem you two are enjoying yourselves without me.” Y’shtola said as she came up to them, both of them looking to her. “Though I suppose I should be glad you are comfortable around each other.

“What does that mean?” Lucy asked, Alphinaud shaking his head as his cheeks flushed. Y’shtola smirked at the Elezen before he cleared his throat.

“Thanks to your customary heroic efforts, we now possess the knowledge to build an aetheric ram.” He said, completely ignoring Y’shtola’s comment. “All that remains is to secure its energy source. Let us hasten back to Ishgard and consult Ser Aymeric regarding the Eye.” They all nodded as they began their trek back to Ishgard, Lucy steeling herself. It was only a matter of time before they would head off for Azys Lla now. And she needed to be ready for anything.

They arrived back at the Foundation, heading straight for the Congregation to speak with Ser Aymeric. As they entered the building, Ser Aymeric and Lucia were in the main room waiting for them.

“Ah, you are returned!” Ser Aymeric greeted them, the Scions standing across from him.

“Ser Aymeric, I am pleased to see that your recovery proceeds apace.” Alphinaud greeted, Lucy smiling as well. “May I introduce Y’shtola, a fellow Scion of the Seventh Dawn and Archon of Sharlayan.” Y’shtola bowed respectfully at the man, though she did not waste time introducing herself.

“My Lord. Pray excuse me for forgoing due pleasantries, but we seek your counsel regarding the aetheric ram.” Ser Aymeric looked over to the Miqo’te as she continued. “Though we now possess the knowledge to build such a device, we yet lack the appropriate source of energy which to power it. We believe, however, that Ishgard may possess the solution to our problem.”

“You need not apologize, my lady. Full eager am I to learn of your progress. Please, tell me of this energy source that you believe we possess.” He said, Lucy stepping forward.

“Nidhogg’s Eye.” She said simply, Ser Aymeric looking at her before he looked down at the table.

“…And you are certain that the Eye can lend its power to Master Matoya’s Aetheric converger?” He asked, seeming a bit skeptical if that was possible or not.

“At Estinien’s command – yes.” Alphinaud responded, Ser Aymeric looking at him.

“He was able to control it during our fight with Nidhogg to cripple the wyrm. And he’s still himself despite holding on to it for such a long period of time.” Lucy added, wanting to make sure Ser Aymeric knew Estinien was capable of it. While her own doubts still lingered, she wanted to have complete faith in her fellow dragoon. The lord commander looked up to her with a smile and nodded.

“Very well. I shall speak with him.” He said, Alphinaud letting out a breath of relief.

“My thanks, Ser Aymeric.” He said with a smile. The older Elezen shook his head and looked to both Alphinaud and Lucy.

“Nay, my friend, ‘tis I who should thank you – as should every Ishgardian. You labor in our name, with nary a care for your own safety.” He said, the two of them nodding as the lord commander left to speak with Estinien and the Scions looked to each other.

“Let us next speak with Cid. He will doubtless be eager to begin work on the aetheric ram.” Alphinaud suggested, the two women nodding as they headed straight for the airship landing. Cid and his workers were all by the _Enterprise_, which had been remodeled to fit the ram Cid had envisioned. As the three of them walked up, the engineer looked over to them and smiled as they approached.

“Ah, you’re back! The preliminary work on the _Enterprise_ is more of less finished. Tell me you found a way to build the aetheric ram!” He said, Y’shtola laughing a little.

“Greetings, Cid. It has been a while.” She said, her tone sounding slightly offended he talked about work rather than being happy to see her. Yet Lucy could tell it was a teasing kind of offended. She pulled out the tome Matoya had deciphered for them and gave it to the man. “This tome contains the fruits of my former master’s research on a device known as an aetheric converger. Our ram should operate the selfsame principle.” She explained, Cid opening it and began to look through it, yet shook his head and closed it as he looked to his friend with a smile.

“Ack, where are my manners? Put a toy like this in my hand, and I go off into my own world…Gods, it’s good to see you!” He said, lifting the tome up. “And bearing a gift besides – a very distracting one I might add. If I didn’t know better, I’d think it was my nameday.” Lucy smiled softly, happy to see everyone so glad that one of their friends were found. “…But there will be time for tearful reunions later. I’ll make a start on the tome right away. So long as I have a grasp of the fundamentals, I should be able to knock something together.” He said, looking over to Alphinaud and Lucy. “Which leaves the small matter of the energy source…”

“We believe we have found a solution to that problem as well.” Alphinaud said, Cid raising his brow. Instead of explaining, footsteps began to walk towards them and they all looked over to see Estinien and Ser Aymeric approaching them.

“Pray forgive us our lateness.” The lord commander said, Estinien walking up and pulling the Eye out for all to see.

“The power of the Eye is not to be drawn upon lightly, but I believe we have sufficient cause to do so.” The dragoon said, Lucy feeling her eyes narrow.

“So this is the fabled Eye…” Y’shtola said, Lucy noting the slight flinch of discomfort from the Miqo’te. “By the Twelve…it _seethes_. ‘Tis a wonder such power can be contained, much less controlled…” Lucy looked back to the Eye, Estinien putting it away as Cid called over to Wedge and Biggs, and another man she had not met yet.

“Boys! Our friends have kindly provided all the ingredients. Let’s see if we can’t make something out of them!” He ordered, all three of them nodding.

“You heard the chief! We’re not resting till the aetheric ram is operational! Not one wink of sleep!” Biggs added, Wedge sighing as Lucy swore she could hear him cuss. Ser Aymeric and Estinien left them to their work, Y’shtola joining them. Cid had also asked Alphinaud to help him with the work, which the Elezen had agreed to. Which left Lucy with nothing to do while the last preparations were made. Alphinaud looked up to her, the Warrior rising a brow at his expression. It was a mixture of excitement, fear and concern all at once, and it didn’t seem directed at her or their task.

“Given the danger of the task that lies before us, I think it only right that we take a moment to bid our friends and allies farewell.” He said, Lucy nodding slowly. She wasn’t used to that, going around to let people know she’s off to complete a task that might kill her. “Alas, Cid requires my assistance with Master Matoya’s rather singular writings. Might I entrust the task of visiting those who will remain behind to you?”

“Alright.” Lucy said, leaving them to their work as she spoke to their friends. Ser Aymeric voiced his grieves with not being able to accompany them due to his injuries, and asked that they do whatever they must to bring his father to justice. Lucy had agreed to fulfill her request, walking back to the Foundation to speak with their other allies and friends. Lucia wished them luck and prayed for their safety, noting how praying was odd to her before she found something dear to her. And her own disdain with how the archbishop was using the people’s faith to manipulate them and grow their own power. Tataru, who was wearing a crafters attire, wished her luck and asked her to look out for the others. Lucy could understand her concern, they had all lost so much already. Losing anymore would be painful for all of them. The Warrior promised her friend that she would protect everyone else, a promise she intended to keep no matter what happened to her. She went over to speak with Hilda as well, who informed the Au’ra that she had to keep a close eye on the people in the Brume while the business of the archbishop missing was still about. Lucy was comforted that she was working with Ser Aymeric and not against him, meaning that they would be able to keep the peace here. Lucy then went back to the Pillars, and hesitated as she stood outside of House Fortemps. She hadn’t truly spoken with them since Lord Haurchefant’s death, even if Count Edmont was present during their discussion of how to proceed to Azys Lla. She exhaled deeply as she entered the manor, seeing only the count inside. He looked over to her as she entered and welcomed her with a warm smile.

“Mistress Starfallen, how good of you to pay me a visit.” He said, Lucy smiling weakly in return. She didn’t feel she was deserving of a warm welcome, not after what happened. “It feels as if it were only yesterday when first we met here in this chamber. You came to us a fugitive seeking asylum…and now you bear the hopes of our nation upon your shoulders.” He reminisced, Lucy nodding slowly. The manservant came up to the count, the Warrior’s blood turning cold as she saw what he held. Lord Haurchefant’s broken shield. “He would not have told you, but when Haurchefant begged me to accept you into our household, he described you as ‘hope incarnate’”

“Hope…incarnate?” Lucy asked, Count Edmont nodding as he took the shield into his own hands.

“At the time, I assumed that he was waxing lyrical, as was his wont. But I have come to see that he simply spoke the truth.” He said, Lucy slowly shaking her head before the count turned to face her. She wasn’t that, or else people wouldn’t constantly be in danger around her. He wore a comforting smile as he continued. “You _are_ hope – a shining beacon that shall guide the people of Ishgard through the raging snowstorm.” He moved the shield in his hands towards her, gesturing for the Warrior to take it. She hesitated, put the insistent look on Count Edmont’s face made her take it into her hands. It felt heavy yet light at the same time. Heavy due to her guilt, and light because of their friendship. “…A memento. Were my son here, he would have wished to fight at your side in the battle to come.”

“I don’t…. I don’t deserve to have this.” She tried to decline, but the count merely shook his head and smiled to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“You are not to blame, and none of us blame you.” He told her, Lucy feeling her eyes watering at his words. “Take care, my friend, and return to us!” Lucy looked up to him and nodded, holding the shield to her chest as she bid her farewells. She exited the manor and thanked Thaliak that no one was really outside as she made her way back to the airship landing. As she walked up, Alphinaud moved over to greet her before he noted the object in her hands. He recognized it, obviously, and Lucy felt less sure if she should truly have this.

“Count Edmont…told me to hold on to it.” She answered the quiet question, Alphinaud looking up to her.

“Count Edmont bequeathed to you Lord Haurchefant’s shield? A noble gesture.” He said with a smile, looking up to see the Warrior’s face. Yet she purposefully used her own bangs to hide it, much like he had in the past. She felt his gloved hand touched hers, making her look to him. “We bear the hopes and dreams of full many souls. Let their faith in us be a source of strength and courage as we face our remaining trials.”

“Yeah.” Lucy agreed, rubbing her eyes before the tears could fall. The Elezen looked to her before he let go of her hand, a conforming smile on his face as he turned to look at the airship.

“Work on the Enterprise is nearly complete. Let Y’shtola know to make ready.” Alphinaud asked her, Lucy nodding as she placed the shield on her back so she could move a little easier. She walked down the path to speak with the Miqo’te, who didn’t turn to face the Warrior as she approached.

“Until but recently, the Ishgardians had kept their doors firmly shut to outsiders.” She began, turning to look at Lucy. “But thanks to you, we have found in them stout allies, with whom we may fight to secure the future of the realm. Truly, you are the beacon of hope towards which all men are drawn.” Lucy shook her head, still not believing that she had that kind of effect on people.

“Spare us the hyperbole. ‘Tis not for praise that we fight.” Estinien interrupted, both Scions looking up to the dragoon.

“Oh? In the light of all we have achieved, I felt it only meet to express my gratitude.” Y’shtola said, a small smile on her face as Estinien merely clicked his teeth and face her.

“All that we have achieved? Hmph. Spoken like a true outsider.” He responded, Lucy turning to face him fully in case he started an unnecessary fight. “Until the war is over, we have achieved nothing. The coming battle is a chance to excise the root of this conflict, and by my hand, it shall be done. _Then_ you may speak of achievement.”

“’Twas not mine intention to make light of your struggle. If I have given offense, then I apologize.” Y’shtola said, her expression turning more serious. “But if I may speak freely, you would do well to be wary of the Eye. Even now, it burns with insatiable hatred, watching unblinking for a sign of weakness. Should you falter for so much as a moment, it will surely consume you.” Lucy looked over to her companion from the corner of her eye, Estinien merely shrugging.

“Save your concern. I will consume the Eye ere I let it consume me.” He said confidently, the Warrior feeling even less at ease in regards to them using the Eye Estinien left them, Y’shtola and Lucy looking at each other with concern. It seems they were both anxious about what was going to happen.

“Twelve be praised, thou hast not yet set forth!” The Au’ra blinked for a moment before she turned to see Urianger, a welcomed surprise. He walked up to them and pulled out a small canister-like object, Lucy feeling her breath leave her as she saw it. “’Cross sand and snow have I journey, that I might deliver this gift unto thee.”

“White auracite…” Y’shtola said, looking up to the Elezen. “But whence did it come?”

“To mine amazement, it lay hid amongst Moenbryda’s last effects.” He said, Lucy looking up to him. “’Twas but blind chance, or providence, that I did hap to spy it. Let no man claim that my late friend e’er erred for lack of foresight.”

“Moenbryda…” Lucy muttered, Urianger walking up to her and gently placed the white auracite in her hand.

“In the place whither thou goest, servants of Darkness do lie in wait. Pray give unto me thy pledge that thou wilt strike them down and avenge our fallen comrade.” He said, Lucy clenching the object and nodded to him before she placed it on one of her traveling bags. She knew that meeting the Ascians was only a matter of time, and having something to combat against them would be instrumental.

“Let us go, Lucy! Azys Lla awaits!” She heard Alphinaud call out, Lucy looking over to her fellow Scions as they both nodded, Y’shtola and her walking onboard the _Enterprise_, Cid gleaming with pride. He told them he had given the airship a new name; the _Enterprise Excelsior_, or just _Excelsior_. Count Edmont came out to see them off, reassuring her that Lord Haurchefant’s spirit would always be at their side and support them. Lucy nodded as their other friends and allies all came up to bid them farewell, asking for them to return safe and sound. With the last goodbye’s told, the _Excelsior_ took to the sky and headed for their destination, the engineers working to keep it stable as Cid told Estinien to power their ram, the dragoon moving to the helm of the ship and pouring the Eye’s aether into the ram. Lucy stood as close as she could, seeing the aether from the Eye coursing through Estinien into the helm they had created. She could hear Estinien groan, the Warrior preparing to intervene if she had

“No…You will not claim me! I am the master!” He said, Cid steering the ship right into the barrier. The resistance from it made them all lose their footing slightly, Cid pushing the ship until it finally broke the barrier and the ship was free to fly beyond.

“We’re through!” Alphinaud cried out, but they had no time to celebrate before the sound of a large airship echoed around them. Lucy looked over the side of the _Excelsior_ and saw a large imperial ship appear from below them.

“Chief, we’ve got an imperial battle ship on our tail! And it’s bleedin’ massive!” Biggs said, Lucy gritting her teeth. Before anyone could do anything, the ship began to shot at their ship, Cid instantly trying to avoid them.

“Damn it! The bastards were waiting for us to open the door for them!” He said, Lucy holding on to the side. “I’m going to try and shake them! Hang on to something!” As soon as he said that, everyone lowered themselves and grabbed onto something, Cid steering the _Excelsior_ to evade the attacks.

“We’re all going to die! Tataruuu!” Wedge screamed out, Lucy clenching her hand around the rail as the ship was hit.

“She won’t take much more of this!” Biggs called over, Cid cursing under his breath. Lucy raised herself up and looked over, trying to see what she could do to stop their attacks. Just as that thought passed her mind, the distant echo of a dragon’s roar sounded around them, and not long after, Hraesvelgr’s from appeared before their ship. And before they could question why he was here, something fell from his back between them and the imperial ships.

“Is that…Ysayle!? What does she mean to do!?” Alphinaud asked aloud, Lucy running over to the back end of the ship as the Elezen woman was surrounded by an ice crystal.

“No…Ysayle, no!” She cried out, the crystal shattering as the primal Shiva took form before their eyes. She began to attack the airships, allowing the _Excelsior_ to pass unnoticed as the attacks were focused on her rather than them. She was hit at the side, soon turning into a large icicle and pierced the large airship, dealing great damage to it. But wasn’t enough, for soon after she was hit again, and again and again before the aether that formed her began to wither and she fell from the sky, returning to her original form.

“NOOOOOO!” Alphinaud cried out, Lucy unable to voice her own protests. She felt Y’shtola moving over to hold her arm, to make sure she didn’t try to save her. As Ysayle’s form fell, a blinding light erupted around them as Ysayle’s body turned to aether and it formed into a beautiful sight above the sky

“This aether… It was a Crystal of Light. She, too, was one of Hydaelyn’s chosen…” Y’shtola said, Lucy clenching her eyes shut as she fell to the ground of the ship. She wanted to cry, to scream, to do something! Yet she knew she couldn’t. If she surrendered herself to her despair now, she wouldn’t be able to protect the people with her.

“Fare you well, my lady.” Estinien whispered, Lucy hearing a slight gasp for air from Alphinaud. Yet she couldn’t look at them, not until the ship had landed. Even as it did, it took all of her strength to force the tears away and get off along with her companions, who were all suffering like her. She made sure to leave Lord Haurchefant’s shield on the ship, not risking it being destroyed during her fights.

“Whew…I don’t know about you, but I’m glad to be back on solid ground – even if said ground is gloating in the sky. When that imperial battleship appeared, I honestly thought we were finished.” Cid said, yet Lucy could tell he was trying to be normal. She, however, couldn’t think of anything to say without showing her sadness. “And we would have been, had your friend not arrived when she did.”

“Twelve grant her mercy…” Alphinaud whispered, Lucy carefully looking over to him. “Brief though our time together was, Ysayle was a true friend – a gentle soul who fought for her beliefs. She…She would have made a fine Scion.”

“What is a Scion but one who fights for our cause? Our hopes survive thanks to her sacrifice. Let that be enough.” Lucy felt anger well up at how Y’shtola spoke, but she knew the conjurer was right. Even if they wanted to mourn her death, they couldn’t. “Yet I cannot help but wonder: how came she to know of our presence here?”

“From Hraesvelgr, I would wager.” Estinien suggested. “He will have felt my channeling of the Eye’s power. It would seem they were able to make peace with one another in the end.” Lucy nodded slightly. She was thankful for that, at least.

“She gave her life because she believed in us. We owe it to her to see our mission through.” Cid said, Lucy inhaling deeply before she finally raised her head, nodding as they looked at where they had landed. “See that dome-like structure further in? Let’s make our way there.” He said, all of them walking in as Alphinaud and Lucy hung back a bit, the Elezen still looking to the ground.

“We have to press on. We’ll…give her and Lord Haurchefant a proper passing once we have finished our tasks here.” She said, Alphinaud looking up to her and nodded.

“Aye, and mayhap be given some proper time to mourn them without being thrown into conflict.” He said, Lucy trying to smile as they walked up. They had now reached Azys Lla, and the archbishop could not be far from where they were.


	14. Chapter 13: Light Flies Heavensward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally ariving in Azys Lla, the Warrior of Light and her companions set forth to find the archbishop. Yet their Garlean friends have landed as well, and the horrors of the dead Allagan civilisation still fills the isle. Including their "greatest achievement"

Lucy wasn’t sure what to expect from Azys Lla, but the atmosphere reminded her of the coils she and Alisaie explored. Or the Crystal Tower for that matter. As they approached the dome structure Cid had mentioned before, they came up to an Aetheryte that looked far more advanced than the ones they used. The Warrior came up to it and began to attune herself to it, the sensation not different from the Aetherytes she was used to.

“To think there was an Aetheryte in this place…” Alphinaud said, Lucy nodding as they joined the others. They looked around the area, making sure there wasn’t anything that would come up and attack them.

“The isle’s sentinels don’t seem to frequent this area. We should be safe here.” Cid said, Lucy scanning the area more thoroughly to make sure. “Let’s talk strategy, shall we? First of all, in the interest of efficiency, I suggest we make this place our base camp. We can coordinate the search for the archbishop from here.”

“I have no objections.” Alphinaud said, the others nodding in agreement. “Now that we stand upon Azys Lla, I am struck by the vastness of the isle. We must needs be methodical if we are to find our quarry.” That was true. Most likely they had to be in the main research facility, as Matoya had informed them this place was used for research purposes.

“Good. Now, unless I’m mistaken, this used to be an airship landing, and a major one at that.” Cid speculated, all of them widening their eyes.

“One this large?” Lucy asked, Cid nodding as he looked around.

“From what I know of Allagan design, there should be a terminal nearby that’s linked to the isle’s operational heart. If we can find such a terminal, we should be able to learn something of the archbishop’s whereabouts. Let’s split up and look for it.” They all nodded as they separated to search the area.

“Would we be able to use it if we find it?” Lucy asked, not being as familiar with Allagan technology as Cid was.

“The Empire borrowed most of its technology from Allagan relics.” Biggs told her, the Warrior looking to him. “If we can find the terminal, I reckon we can operate it.”

“That’s a comfort at least.” Lucy said, smiling in gratitude as she expanded her search area. She noticed Estinien was a little further out, looking up towards the sky.

“This ominous presence… To whom does it belong?” He muttered, the Warrior arching her brow. She didn’t sense anything off, nor was she able to see anything that could be a terminal around here. “Machines are beyond my ken – I shall leave it to the others to find this ‘terminal’.” The dragoon said, turning to face her. “Of more concern to me are the dragons that I sense nearby.”

“Dragons? Up here?” Lucy questioned, Estinien nodding. She looked up to the sky to see if she could see any of them or sense them. But from what she could tell, there wasn’t anything malicious near them.

“I shall keep vigilant, continue the search for whatever we need.” Estinien told her, the Au’ra nodding as she went back into the dome structure and looked around more. There was a deactivated terminal, but Cid said it had lost power a very long time ago. Meaning they needed to find another one.

“To think that such a massive structure has been floating above our heads for all these millennia… It beggars belief…” She heard Alphinaud mutter as he approached her. “I daresay this landing could accommodate even a Ragnarok-class vessel… Remarkable.” Lucy hummed as she looked around, yet there wasn’t another terminal aside from the one Cid stood by. “Have you found anything, Lucy?”

“No, aside from one that was already dead.” She said, letting out a sigh.

“Confound it.” Alphinaud said, clicking his teeth. “Mayhap you should speak with Cid once more. I shall continue to look around.” Lucy nodded as the two parted ways, the Warrior walking up to the engineer. She didn’t have to say anything before he knew what she wanted to say.

“…Nothing? Damn it. There’s just this terminal then, but it doesn’t respond to anything I do.” He said, Lucy looking at the deactivated terminal. This was the only thing that could help them, and they couldn’t do anything with it. “Any bright ideas, Wedge?” The Warrior looked away from the terminal and looked around for the Lalafell. She hadn’t seen him since they decided to split up and search. And she still didn’t see him. “…Wedge? He was here just a moment ago. Oh, don’t tell me he’s wandered off…” Cid scratched the back of his head and looked to Lucy. “I’m sorry, Lucy, but could you help me search for him? Absent-minded as he is, I worry that he’s strayed beyond the landing area, and made friends with the local sentinels.”

“Alright, I’ll look outside of the landing area.” She said, Cid nodding as the Warrior left the landing area to search for their missing engineer. There were snapper-rooks that surveyed the area, which only made her more worried about Wedge. She searched the northern area, hearing a soft thump further ahead of her as she bolted in that direction. Sure enough, the Lalafell engineer was on the ground further ahead, a small sphere of some kind by his feet.

“Owww…” He mumbled, Lucy coming up to him. Footsteps came up from behind her as she wiped her head around and hands on her horas, Cid and Biggs running to catch up with her as she relaxed slightly.

“Wedge! Are you all right!?” The chief asked, the Lalafell getting back on his feet as he looked at what was by his feet.

“I-I’m fine, Chief. I just tripped, that’s all.” He said, Cid losing the sense of worry on his face as he scolded the man.

“Fool of a Lalafell! What were you thinking, coming here on your own!? Death by overworking is one thing – death by _stupidity_ quite another!” Wedge shook his head as Lucy scanned the area. Cid wasn’t exactly keep his voice down to prevent other sentinels from noticing them, so she made sure nothing came up at them unexpectedly.

“I’m sorry, Chief…B-But I think I’ve found something!” the Lalafell said, looking down at the buried sphere.

“What is this? The wreck of a sentinel?” Cid asked, crouching down to get a better look at it.

“This is no wreck, Chief! She’s still operational!” Lucy widen her eyes as she looked back at the object. Before she could question how he knew, Wedge kicked it and soon blue lights appeared around it and it levitated above the ground. “See?” He said, a small smirk on his face. Biggs and Cid looked at each other, Lucy more interested in the machine in front of her. She had some experience with automized machines as she had a rook of her own as a machinist, though this was something else completely.

“Initiating… Performing diagnostics…” It spoke suddenly, catching the Warrior off guard. Small beeping sounds were made in between speeches, but it definitely spoke somehow. “Diagnostics complete. To proceed, please agree to the terms and conditions of use.” Lucy blinked at the sphere, unsure of what really to do. She gave a quick glance to the engineers, but they just waited for her to answer.

“I…suppose?” she said, not entirely sure what exactly she was agreeing to.

“Thank you. To register as user, please state your name.” It said afterwards, the Lalafell chipping it.

“I’m Wedge, and that there is Lucy!” He said, the sphere turning to, seemingly, face him as it lit up.

“User registration complete. Welcome to Azys Lla, Master Wedge and Mistress Lucy. I am Guidance Node G-LL.” It said, floating over to the landing area while the four of them followed it.

“Hm. This isn’t quite what I had in mind, but it might just serve.” Cid said as they walked back. Alphinaud, Y’shtola and Estinien had all met back up around the center, all of them tense as soon as the node floats in. Lucy moves ahead of it and gestures them all to relax, Cid walking over to the terminal. “Wedge, bring the node this way, would you? There’s something I’d like to try.”

“You got it, Chief.” The Lalafell said, the group walking over to the deactivated terminal.

“Node! I need a status report on the facility!” Cid said, the node making some kind of sound but not answering him.

“Gilly! You have to do what the chief says!” Wedge scolded, or so Lucy thought by the tone of his voice. Also, had he already named the thing? At Wedge’s word, the node spun around and activated the terminal they were next to started functioning again. “Yes, that’s it! Good girl!”

“It’s not a dog…” Lucy mumbled to herself as she focused on the terminal, Cid looking over the information on it as well.

“Ah, here we are… Hmmm, not much of note. It appears someone recently reactivated ‘Helix’, which is this area.” Cid said, Lucy looking over the screens as well.

“Reactivated, you say?” Alphinaud asked, Cid nodding.

“By the archbishop, I’d wager. I daresay he woke the place up when he used the Vanu’s key.” He speculated, looking back to the node. “Are there any other people in the facility? If so, where?” The node made a static sound again and the information on the terminal changed, Cid looking over it again. “Let’s see here… On the ‘Flagship’ – that’s the central isle – I’m seeing positive readings within the Aetherochemical Research Facility and the Fractal Continuum…” He kept reading, stopping at something else. “And what have we here? Intruders detected in the Gamma Quadrant, defense system engaged.”

“Our imperial friends, I suspect.” Y’shtola commented. “I hope they enjoy the defense system. But what of the archbishop and his cronies?” Cid thought for a moment as he scanned the terminal.

“Hmmm, what might offer an indication?” As he looked at the screens of the terminal, his eyes suddenly widen as he looked back to the node. “…Ah! How about this: which area is currently consuming the most energy?” At the question, the node spun again and the information changed once again. “…Somewhere called ‘Triad Control’, inside the research facility.”

“And what manner of place is that?” Alphinaud asked, the node responding to the question as Cid read the new information.

“It is, and I quote, ‘a regulation facility for the ‘Warring Triad’ test subjects.’ And that’s all it says. The rest of the information is only accessible to users with consular privileges.” Lucy narrowed her eyes. What was that supposed to mean? She knew the Allagans were not above horrid tactics, as they had put dragons in a comatose state in order to keep the Elder Primal Bahamut physical within Dalamund. So she wasn’t too keen on not knowing what these test subjects were.

“I mislike the sound of this… which leads me to believe that it is indeed the place.” Y’shtola said, the Warrior nodding.

“I am inclined to agree with Y’shtola. Whatever it is that the archbishop seeks, it is like to be there.” Alphinaud added, Cid nodding as he faced them.

“That settles it, then. Let’s find a way to cross over to the Flagship.” He said, all of them nodding as Lucy faced the node once more.

“Greetings, Mistress Lucy. Is there something you wish to know?” It asked, the three who weren’t present when Wedge activated it staring at it in shock. It hadn’t really spoken once they returned to the landing area, so it was to be expected.

“Tell me how to reach the Aetherochemical Research Facility.” She said, the node making some beeping sounds in response.

“Requesting access to the Aetherochemical Research Facility… Access granted. Generating route… Route generated. Commencing guidance to chosen destination.” It said, Lucy nodding slightly. “Please be aware that the designated route may take you through restricted sections, and that the isle’s defense systems may attempt to terminate you. Be kindly reminded that, in accordance with the terms and conditions of use, you and your party assume all risk of damage or injury, including death, that may occur en route to your destination.”

“Lovely…thank you.” Lucy said, the node beginning to float towards the exit of the landing area. Everyone looked after it, Estinien crossing his arms.

“I do not like that…thing.” He grumbling, Alphinaud narrowing his eyes as well.

“Can the guidance node be trusted? I know not, but we have few other options. Let us see where it leads us.” Alphinaud said, looking over to the group. “Lucy, Y’shtola, Estinien – we four shall proceed to the research facility. Cid, the Excelsior is our sole means of escape. Pray remain here and have her ready to depart at a moment’s notice.” He ordered, though his voice was far from commanding. No one objected, either, Cid nodding to him.

“Understood. We’ll see that she’s repaired and ready to fly. If anything happens, just let me know via linkpearl.” He said, Alphinaud nodding as the four of them prepared to leave.

“Be on your guard, my friends – the enemy could be anywhere.” They all nodded as they began to follow the node, Lucy looking around as they walked. There were old machines along their path, the metal on them rusted and dirty. One type was a more bronze color, and the other was silver with a axe-formed head. It reminded her of the magitek armors the Empire used, but they seemed more…off to her. Maybe because they didn’t have a proper head. They carefully made their way through, the Warrior and Estinien taking care of any of the machines that saw them, Y’shtola and Alphinaud healing them. As they crossed the area, they came up to a dead end. Lucy looked around the structure they came up to, yet saw no way forward.

“We have scarce begun, and already it leads us to a dead end.” Estinien grumbled, Lucy biting her lip.

“If I’m not mistaken, this is some manner of teleportation device.” Alphinaud speculated, Lucy looking to him before she took a better look at the device. It did look like something they could use to teleport, though she hadn’t seen something like this before. She had experienced being teleported by Allagan devices, though she didn’t recall them looking like this.

“Mayhap the node has further instructions for us.” Y’shtola said, Lucy nodded as she looked to the guidance node.

“How do we move from here?” Lucy asked, the node spinning before it spoke.

“You are currently within the Alpha Quadrant. First, you must use the nearby matter conduit to travel to Beta Quadrant. Please wait a moment while I activate it.” It answered, beeping slightly as the device before them stirred to life, a similar device further ahead also activating.

“’Matter conduit’?” Lucy questioned, the others shrugging as they all stepped onto the top of the structure, Lucy touching the terminal as the circles above them began to spin. Before they could blink, they were pulled from where they stood and landed on the other device that also activated. The sensation wasn’t too different from when she used teleport to aetherytes, but there was something about it that made her feel a bit off.

“The matter conduit appears to operate on the same principle as the aetherytes. How remarkable that it should still function after all this time…” Alphinaud commented as they stepped off.

“That node is not what it seems.” Y’shtola whispered, Lucy looking to the conjurer. “From admits the metal, I sense the gaze of a living being. Have care around it.”

“A…living being?” Lucy asked, looking to the node. She couldn’t think of how something alive could be put into this thing, not something that was intelligent enough to act as it did. And if there was something alive, what the Allagans did to make something alive live inside of it.

“According to my records, this conduit was last serviced approximately five thousand and fourteen years, six months, eleven days, seven hours and thirteen minutes ago. That is should function without mishap may be described as a miracle.” It said, Lucy’s eyes widening. So there was the risk of them not making it? Maybe that’s what made her feel weird when using it.

“Are you certain it is wise to trust this orb with our lives?” Estinien asked, the Warrior biting her lip again. A nervous habit that had come to light very much in such a short time. Though the fact that the node understood the concept of miracle as well made Y’shtola’s comment more unnerving for her.

“Resuming guidance to the Aetherochemical Research Facility. Please follow me. This sector, Beta Quadrant, is home to laboratories which produce chimerical life-forms for both military and household applications.” It continued, Lucy felt a chill up her spine. Chimerical life-forms? “Our facility has been awarded three-start certification for compliance with ASO-3001. The good behavior of the creates born here is guaranteed. Please be warned, however, that millennia of neglect may have had an adverse effect on their disposition. For your own safety, please refrain from approaching the creatures.” Once it had said it’s warning, it began to float away as they followed. Lucy hesitated slightly, her nerves higher than they had been since they began this trip.

“Lucy, are you well?” Alphinaud called after her, the Warrior blinking as she realized she had stopped. She shook her head and gave him a weak smile, walking up to him.

“Just…not sure what to think of these Allagans.” She said, the Elezen looking to her before turning to look to Estinien and Y’shtola.

“We are not unfamiliar with the lengths they are willing to go to in order to achieve their goals.” He whispered, Lucy nodding. But it didn’t make her feel any better about it. As they traveled, they caught sight of one of the chimerical life-forms the node had told them about. The first they saw were serpent women, reminding the Au’ra about the sirens she had fought when going through Sastasha again. The second they saw made her freeze, a lion-like create with a goat and dragon head attached to either side of its own head with a lizard tail and dragon wings. Just like the beast she had to take care of in Cutter’s Cry. But it only got worse from there. There was a lizard that had its body formed to match a cow or another animal it could ride, while the upper half was a normal lizard that. Almost like a Sagittarius. “The area teems with chimerical creatures. Be on your guard.”

“The Allagans did not respect life.” Y’shtola said, sneering at the creatures they passed. “Brilliant as they were, I cannot bring myself to respect them.”

“On that, we agree.” Lucy muttered, the node leading to another matter conduit. The node spun around for a moment before it turned to face the Warrior.

“Unable to activate matter conduit. Energy shortage detected. Identifying source…” It said, the dragoon crossing his arms.

“This orb is beginning to try my patience.” Estinien groaned, Lucy giving him a sympathetic glance as the node continued.

“Cause identified: unauthorized siphoning of energy by chimerical creatures. Location, the Recombination Labs and the Biomass Complex.” It informed them, Alphinaud sighing.

“Time is short – let us split up and eliminate the culprits. Lucy, pray dispatch the creatures at the Recombination Labs. The rest of us shall sweep the Incubation Complex.” He said, Lucy flinching for second before she forced herself to stay calm. She couldn’t act like this every time they split up and she couldn’t see Alphinaud. It didn’t matter within the landing area as they were safe, but here they were in constant danger. But Y’shtola and Estinien were with him, so she had no real reason to worry. They wouldn’t let him get hurt. She nodded, not trusting her voice as he smiled slightly. “Take care and return hither when you are done.” They split up as Lucy headed further down, feeling her legs running faster than necessary. Yes, they were running out of time, but exhausting herself before the fight even started wasn’t going to help.

“I need to focus on what’s going on in front of me.” She scolded herself, entering the Recombination Labs. As she came to the energy sources, seeing more chimera’s and a new kind of chimerical creature that seemed to be a mantis mixed with machine parts. There was a glow about them, most likely form absorbing the energy they needed to power the matter conduit. Taking care of the ones she found and making sure no other creatures were stealing the energy. Satisfied that no one were trying to take the power, she ran back to where she separated from the others, seeing them up by the node.

“Machines are not to be trusted, least of all those that can think.” She heard Estinien said, the Warrior not knowing the context. But he had been complaining since they came here. As she came up, the three of them greeted her as Y’shtola looked over her.

“You return with nary a scratch. As always.” She said, Lucy nodding as she slowed down.

“Welcome back, my friend.” Alphinaud said, Lucy noting a gleam in his eyes. “While facing the chimerical creatures, I had a moment of inspiration. I feel I have attained a better affinity with arcane entities.”

“Oh, you’ll have to tell me in more details once we’re finished here.” Lucy said, smiling slightly as they came up to the node.

“Energy restored to conduit. Please wait a moment while I activate it.” A few seconds passed as the device turned back on, the four of them moving to get on top of the teleporter.

“Alphinaud has come far. Master Louisoix would be proud.” Y’shtola said, Lucy turning to face her with a soft nod. He had come really far in the short time since they came to Ishgard. They stepped up and Lucy activated the terminal once again, the four of them being teleported to the next device. As they landed, however, they saw the imperial battleship that had attacked them before.

“Get to cover, now.” Lucy said, all of the running off the device and hiding behind some rocks, Alphinaud looking over to them.

“So the Garleans managed to land… Repairs on their vessel appears to be well underway.” He said, Lucy narrowing her eyes as she stayed vigilant around them. Getting ambushed here would be bad.

“I doubt that they will leave any time soon, however.” Y’shtola said, the Miqo’te narrowing her eyes. “Nay, they will remain here long after they have stripped the isle of all its secrets.”

“Whether or not they mean to linger, their presence here and now is an unwelcome complication.” Estinien said, Lucy nodding.

“But we don’t have time to deal with them. For now, we have to leave them alone and instead deal with them later.” She said, Alphinaud hesitating for a moment before he agreed. None of the Scions wanted to leave the Garleans to their own devices, but they had to find the archbishop before it was too late.

“Indeed. Let us avoid confrontation unless absolutely necessary.” The conjurer said, all four of them carefully running over to the next cover as they kept to the side of the mountain wall. “Where to next, our friendly node?”

“Warning: intruders detected in force in this quadrant. It is recommended that you avoid confrontation where possible. Be kindly reminded that, in accordance with the terms of condition and use, you and your party assume all risks og damage or injury, including death, that you may sustain in the course of guidance.” It began, Lucy trying not to visibly sigh at the fact that it repeated what they just said and its previous warnings. “Please follow me to the next matter conduit. It leads to the Delta Quadrant, where the facility’s greatest achievement is located.”

“Greatest achievement, huh.” Lucy said, not sure if she was curious or scared to learn what said achievement was. They were able to make it through without getting any attention, making good progress before Estinien stopped them.

“Wait. Something is afoot.” Lucy looked around the rock they stood by and saw the man who tried to kill the Vanu back on the Sea of Clouds. Regula van Hydrus.

“Our objective lies at the heart of the isle.” He began, a group of soldiers standing at attention. “The Third will remain to guard the ship, while the Second patrols the perimeter and eliminates any threat. The First will come with me to secure the research facility.”

“Damn it…They’re going to same way as us.” Lucy gritted her teeth, the others nodding as they listened in.

“Let no man doubt the import of our mission: the Allagans found a means to capture eikons alive, and their knowledge lies hid upon this isle.” Van Hydrus continued, Lucy feeling herself growl. They were _still_ thinking of keeping eikons in their physical form? After what happened with Bahamut? “If we but acquire it, we would be able to prevent the beings from returning to plague us, thus ending the cycle of rebirth. I need not remind you that success will raise our legion high in the Emperor’s regard. Yet, by the same token, His Radiance does not tolerate failure. That is all. All troops, prepare for deployment!” All of the soldiers saluted before they split to perform his orders, leaving the area.

“So that is their purpose.” Y’shtola said, Alphinaud narrowing his eyes.

“To think that the knowledge used to bind no less a being than Bahamut sleeps here…” Lucy looked over to where van Hydrus walked with his men, as they were planning to head for the research facility as well.

“Imprisoning a primal in such a manner would represent an effective means to halt the cycle of summoning – were it not for the grave and obvious risks.” The conjurer said, Alphinaud nodding.

“Indeed. We need but refer to past experience – that of Bahamut’s calamitous return – to see why this is not the solution we seek.”

“Held in duress, a primal will continue to nurse its hatred for mankind. And when it inevitably breaks free, its rage will be beyond quelling.” Y’shtola continued, Lucy turning to look at them.

“As much as I hate to say it, we cannot get hung up on that now.” She reminded them, Estinien nodding.

“Whatever folly the Garleans mean to commit, they can wait. We must remain focused on our task.” The dragoon said, Alphinaud nodding.

“Yes, of course. It would not be polite to keep the archbishop waiting.” He answered, Y’shtola nodding as well as they prepared to continue on. They had to be extra careful of the area they were walking through, as the troops were on high alert and ready to take down anyone that seemed a threat. And three Scions of the Seventh Dawn and the Azure Dragoon of Ishgard would definitely be counted as a threat. They came up to yet another matter conduit device, the node waiting for them.

“That you have survived to this point is in defiance of possibility.” It said, Lucy not liking that the odds seemed so stacked against them that they would survive. “But it appears the danger is not yet past.” Before any of them could say a word, the node began to spin wildly and making a high pitched noise. “WARNING! Intruders approaching. Please eliminate them if you wish to proceed.” As it finished its words, several imperial soldiers surrounded them and attacked, forcing the four them to take them out before they could make any attempt to continue their path. They didn’t put up much of a fight, most likely caught off guard by the strength the four possessed. Once taken down, Lucy went back to the node and told it to activate the conduit, wanting to get past this point before more followed.

“Be on your guard, more are approaching.” Y’shtola warned them, Lucy turning to see several more soldiers approaching them with Regula behind them.

“That would explain my men’s silence.” He said, the four of them drawing their weapons. “We meet again. And this time, we will not be interrupted.” He gestured to his soldiers to stand down before he himself drew his weapon. “Come! Show me your powers, champions of Eorzea!”

“We have little choice.” Lucy said, the man coming right at them. His blade made contact with the Warrior’s hora’s, pressing a lot of pressure onto her hands

“Come, eikon-slayer. Impress me.” He whispered, Lucy gritting her teeth as she pushed him off before she threw a punch a few seconds after. The first one hit him at his side, but he moved out of the way from the second punch and created some distance between them. The other three helped support her, but it was clear that the commander only had interest in the Au’ra. He merely pushed the dragoon aside as he continued to clash blows with Lucy. “Surely you can do better than that.” He insulted her, the Warrior growling as she began to throw more punches and kicks at him, Grease Lightning making her move faster and stronger.

“You asked for it.” She grunted, the Garlean clicking his teeth before he jumped back several yalms, almost like the skill she and Estinien used as Dragoons to move away from their enemies. Regula slashed into the air and made an X, the Warrior narrowing her eyes as she shoulder dashed to him, making sure to stay on his side of said mark. She had plenty of experience dealing with sudden new techniques, and being cautious was always the best option. Sure enough, a few seconds later and a beam of some kind was cast from the mark. She barely caught her companions dodging the attack, glad that they seemed unharmed.

“Hm. It seems you are sharper than expected. For a bunch of savages.” He said, Lucy punching towards his face as he dodged and tried to get some distance from her. But Estinien came up behind him and Lucy was fast on her feet after him this time, making sure he didn’t get too far from her.

“Let us aid you, Lord von Hydrus!” The imperial troops he had ordered to not interfere soon joined the fray, Estinien looking at them with annoyance.

“Naught but toy soldiers to knock down.” He commented, Lucy gritting her teeth as Regula began to attack her with full force again, focusing on only her.

“Leave the rank and file to us! Focus on the legatus!” Y’shtola cried out, she and Estinien pushing the solders further from her fight and making a two-man wall to prevent anyone else form joining the fray. Alphinaud stayed by her side, supporting her with both offensive and healing spells.

“Obsidian Carbuncle! Come!” He called out, summoning a black coated pet that immediately pushed at the legatus and caught him completely off guard. Lucy followed up, overwhelming him until he jumped clear across from them.

“I need air support! _Now_!” He demanded, Lucy immediately looking straight to the sky as an airship loomed above them. Several bombs dropped from the sky, Lucy dashing over to Alphinaud and shielding him as they landed around them. The contact kicked up a lot of dust, Lucy closing her eyes to make sure they didn’t enter her eyes. She felt the Carbuncle step next to her, the Warrior looking to Regula as he moved towards them.

“Lucy!” Alphianud cried, yet the Warrior met his attack with force and made sure he didn’t get past her. The hit from his blade sent a wave of pain through her arms, the Au’ra gritting her teeth as the two stood in a stalemate for a few seconds, which felt like several minutes. Alphinaud moved beside Lucy and sent a spell at the legatus’ stomach at point blank, the man grunting in pain as the Carbuncle followed up with its own attack.

“Thanks.” She whispered quickly as she looked around. “Get those bombs away from us by hitting them, but make sure they don’t go towards Y’shtola and Estinien.”

“Very well!” He agreed, the two splitting up as they prioritized the bombs as Regula recovered. Lucy kept an eye on the Garlean as she quickly moved the bombs out of the way. As soon as he was back on his feet, Regula sprinted to her with more speed and force he had that entire fight. The Warrior turned and widened her stance, blocking the attack.

“Do you truly believe children such as you are capable of standing against us?” He said, throwing his blade upwards to knock her off balance, Lucy reacting fast and backflipping as he swung his blade towards her stomach.

“I don’t care what people believe or not. I just act.” She snarled, rushing at him with a punch filled with her chakra. It hit him right in the chest, sending him flying a few yalms from her to the ground. Y’shtola, Alphinaud and Estinien walked up next to her and stood by her side as Regula raised his head to see them.

“I had heard the tales of your strength, Warrior of Light. And now that I have experienced it firsthand, van Baelsar’s defeat seems less inexplicable.” He said as he stood back up, Lucy not letting her guard down. There were many imperial troops on this isle now, and any of them could suddenly join the fray. “You are a formidable foe, and I have thoroughly enjoyed our time together. Alas, all good things must come to an end. Allagan secrets await, and there is no profit to be had in remaining here.” As he finished his words, footsteps of half an army’s worth of soldiers jumped off the higher cliffs to join their leader, a small battleship lowering with magitek machines to throw at them as well. “Keep them occupied!” He ordered as he got onto the small battleship, leaving his soldiers to continue the fight.

“Coward…” Estinien spat, Lucy gritting her teeth. Damn it, they would be in poor shape to fight off the archbishop and his knights if they had to fend off all of them.

“It would seem we have no choice.” Y’shtola said, Alphinaud looking over to Lucy.

“You must continue on. We will hold them here.” The Warrior felt her breath hitch in her throat.

“No, I-“ before she could protest about leaving them behind, Estinien pulled out the Eye and pushed it towards her.

“Take the Eye. It should still hold enough energy to be of use to you. I shall join you as soon as I am able.” Lucy took the Eye into her hands, looking over to her other Scions. She didn’t want to leave them behind. Not again.

“Enough talk! Make haste and stop the archbishop!” Y’shtola ordered, Lucy clenching her eyes shut before she relented, nodding as she turned to the node.

“Turn on the conduit, now!” She said, the guidance node doing as she asked and reactivated the device. She looked back to her friends as they began to fight the Garleans, the Warrior clenching her hands as she moved up and activated the terminal, traveling to the next isle alone. As she landed, she looked back and felt her heart pounding in her chest. “Don’t any of you dare die…” She prayed, walking down to speak with the node. As she did, however, she caught sight of numerous dragons in the area. “What in Thaliak’s name are dragons going here?”

“Welcome to the Delta Quadrant, where methods are developed for mastering dragons.” The node said, Lucy’s eyes widening. “To this day, the sector is home to live specimens brought over from the southern continent of Meracydia. Truly a testament to the greatness of the Allagan Empire.” It said, Lucy narrowing her eyes.

“It’s greatest achievements… The Ascians must have told Archbishop Thordan about this part of the isle’s secrets.” She sneered.

“I regret to inform you that the matter conduit leading to the Flagship is no longer functioning.” It said suddenly, Lucy looking over to it in shock. “According to my records, it was destroyed by a dragon, which broke free of its restrained when they failed approximately two thousand three hundred and sixty nine years, one month, twenty-four days, seven hours and four minutes ago. Please find an alternate route to the Aetherochemical Research Facility. The Allagan Research Council apologizes for any inconveniences caused.” Before she could even voice her annoyance, the node flew off.

“What do I do now…?” She muttered, feeling hopeless as to how she was going to make it to her destination. Y’shtola, Estinien and Alphinaud had all stayed behind so she could finish what they came here to do, and now she had no way to move forward. She hadn’t the ability to fly here, and saw no aether currents on her way up. Before she could think of anything else, Midgardsormr appeared in front of her in his small form.

“So, thy journey hath led thee to this accursed place.” He said, Lucy looking at him. She wasn’t sure if she should be glad or upset that he was here. As she didn’t know what he intended. “Canst thou hear it, mortal? The ceaseless keening of my kindred, steeped in five thousand years of suffering… Long before the Ishgardians and their base betrayal, there lived still more wicked men whose ambitions knew no bounds.”

“The Allagans.” Lucy finished, the dragon nodding.

“Fearful of our might and covetous of our power, they devised a means to enslave dragonkind… Their vile misdeeds did set in motion a train of events whose repercussions are felt to this day.” He said, Lucy raising a brow at him. “Beyond, thou wilt find one of my first brood. Hark thou unto her words. Partake thou of her pain. Think thou upon the suffering the conflict betwixt our kinds hath begot.” Before she could ask what he meant, he disappeared before her eyes.

“One of his first broods…is still here?” She said to herself, looking up the path as she prepared to walk it. There were many kind of dragons along the path, most of which similar to the ones she had seen in the Churning Mists. As she made her way up, however, she could see a great wyrm in the distance, held my some kind of restraint. “By the Twelve…” She ran in the direction of the wyrm and made her way up, standing on an elevated stone slab in front of it. There was a device that held her arms in place, and chains at her wings. There was also a purple dust around the dragon, most likely a part of whatever was holding her.

“Who cometh to this forsaken place and disturbeth my solitude?” She said in dragon tongue, Lucy unable to answer her right away. She was too shocked by what she was seeing. Before the dragon could ask again, Midgardsormr showed himself next to her and looked up to the wyrm.

“Tiamat, my child.” He greeted, speaking in the same tongue as she had.

“…Father? Can it truly be you?” She asked, Lucy looking up the dragon that had accompany her since she explored the Keeper of the Lake.

“None other. My form is such that I may journey with Hydaelyn’s chosen – A mortal who desireth to end the war between man and dragon.” He explained, Lucy taking a deep breath as she explained what she could concerning the Dragonsong War. Tiamat didn’t interrupted her, and her presence felt much calmer to the Warrior that Hraesvelgr’s had.

“Millennia have passed since I was brought low by the men of Allag. To think that war rageth still between our kinds…” she said once Lucy finished, the Au’ra merely lowering her gaze. It was true, war between dragons and men hand been going on much longer than they had thought. “Hearken to my tale, child of man. I am Tiamat, of Midgardsormr’s first brood.” Lucy looked back up at the dragons as she began to speak again. “In a time before time, my father did come to this star, bearing seven eggs.”

“From these eggs did my children hatch.” Midgardsormr continued, speaking in her tongue now. “And once they were full-grown, they took wing and spread across all the lands of Hydaelyn.” Lucy nodded, making sure that they knew she was paying attention.

“Together with my brood-brother Bahamut, I journeyed south to Meracydia.” The Warrior gasped as Tiamat continued the tale. “And together, we brought forth innumerable children into the world.”

“So…Bahamut was your…” Lucy could scarce believe what she was hearing. She had heard tales of how Bismarck used to be alive before he became a god form the Vanu, but that could be just a myth. Here, a dragon who’s lived for millennia was telling her than the Elder Primal was once a living dragon.

“We abided in peace and all was well…until the men of Allag came, some five thousand years since. They slaughtered my children in droves, and took from me my beloved Bahamut.” Tiamat continued, Lucy feeling her heart ache. “’Twas then, when I had fallen into the depths of despair, that black-robed men came unto me. The Ascians.”

“What?” Lucy gasped, Tiamat nodding ever so slightly.

“They offered to resurrect Bahamut through their dark arts, and I, in my grief, accepted – a decision which I shall regret unto my dying breath. For what they brought back was a mockery of my beloved. Worse, the Ascians gifted his murderers the means to entrap him.” She said, the Warrior staring at her. The Ascians worked to create the primal Bahamut form his grieving beloved, and then gave the Allagans the means to trap him? How low were they willing to go? “Know this, child of man: the beings thy kind call gods are but specters of thy minds creation, given form at great cost to Hydaelyn.”

“The primals…” Lucy muttered as she lowered her gaze, yet something else caught her attention. Did that include the Twelve gods man worshipped as well? Tiamat did say ‘your kind’, and men had summoned primals as well.

“Many such beings yet slumber across the land, brought to heel by the selfsame empire that bound me. They must not be released into the world.” Tiamat warned, Lucy looking up to her again. “If thou wouldst end the conflict, vanquish thee the Ascians, and deliver the weak of will from the bonds of their dark influence.”

“Of course, I will do all in my power to stop them.” Lucy promised, a new determination in her. Now she knew that the Ascians had not only brought suffering to them, but to the dragons several thousand years ago. She had more than enough reasons to fight against them now.

“It hath been five thousand years, my child. Wilt thou not forgive thyself?” Midgardsormr asked, Lucy looking to him.

“The release of death is denied me here, yet I desire not freedom. Nay, Father. I shall live with my regret until the world itself hath ceased to be.” Tiamat said, Lucy’s expression mirroring the sadness she felt. To live in regret for five thousand years and not be able to move on…it would have driven her mad. Yet Tiamat still holds onto herself. The Au’ra wished she could do something to ease her pain. “Such is my just punishment for consorting with Darkness – for calling forth a loathsome and lamentable creature which blackeneth my beloved’s memory.” Lucy wished to tell her that it wasn’t her fault, but as she opened her mouth the throbbing in her chest interrupted her as her mind entered her the dark abyss, the orange and final crystal returning to light and their surging through her once more.

“Warrior of Light. Beloved Daughter.” She heard, Lucy gasping as she looked around. She hadn’t heard Hydaelyn’s voice clearly for so long, hearing it almost felt like hearing a mother’s voice again to her. “The light abideth within thy heart again. Full valiantly didst thou overcome thy many trials.” She said, Lucy smiling slightly. “But glory not in thy success. For the servants of Darkness are ever close at hand. Receive of me my blessing once more and go forth, to shine thy Light on all of creation.” The Warrior’s vision was filled with a bright light before returning she returned to the present, feeling a bit disoriented as she opened her eyes.

“Thou hast broken down the wall I built around thee, and partaken of thy mistress’s blessing once more.” Midgardsormr said, flying in front of her now rather than beside her. “Strong art thou, mortal – stronger than any other of thy kind. Having looked upon thy deeds, I am convinced. Thou art worthy to bear Her Light.” Lucy felt a wave of relief, part of her realizing she was afraid he would take it from her again. A light began to shine around his small body, Lucy widening her eyes as the wyrm continued to speak. “The covenant bound me to thee, but ‘twould seem our fates were mingled from the first. Though I will not fight thy battles, I will yet lend thee my wings.”

“What do you-“ Before she could finish, a blinding light appeared before her that forced her to cover her eyes. When she moved her arms again, Midgardsormr was no longer in the small form she had grown accustomed to. He was the size of many younger dragons she had taken down, with armor and a saddle attached to his back.

“Come, mortal – we go to cast out the Darkness!” he said, Lucy nodding as she moved to get on him, Midgardsormr taking to the sky before bowing in farewell to his daughter. They flew towards the Flagship, Lucy looking down to where she left the rest of her companions, but she couldn’t see them from where she was. “Thou art concerned for thy companions.”

“Of course I am, but we can’t waste time looking for them right now…” She said, Midgardsormr nodding as he flew her to the Flagship, Lucy getting off his back and seeing the guidance node who had more or less left her behind before. “Well, this is something.”

“Welcome to the Flagship, Mistress Lucy. You are almost as your destination.” He said, Lucy narrowing her eyes as she looked on. “WARNING! Intrudes detected in the vicinity. Please eliminate them if you wish to proceed.”

“Hopefully members of the Heavens’ Ward and not Garleans this time. Then I know where on the right track.” She muttered, the two running up the ramps and approaching a deactivated terminal. As she looked at the structure in front of her, she noticed some sculptures on the top of it that looked like a woman’s face with a circle of some kind above her head. She couldn’t see it clearly from where she stood, but the architecture stood out greatly compared to the rest of the Allagans designs.

“WARNING! Intrudes approaching.” The node said, Lucy turning to see imperial troops. The Warrior gritted her teeth as she swiftly dispatched them, while still trying to conserve her energy. It was only a matter of time before she would be faced with a truly hard fight. “Area secured. Lifting access restrictions to the Aetherochemical Research Facility…” The node said, Lucy turning to face the terminal. “Restriction lifted. You may enter the facility at your leisure. Ending guidance.” As it said that, the node suddenly began to beep again as it gave her another warning. “Unknown energy source detected within the Aetherochemical Research Facility. Please exercise caution. I am pleased to have been of service to you, Mistress Lucy. Please send my regards to Master Wedge.”

“I will. Thank you for your service.” Lucy said, the node slowing its spinning.

“Deactivating…” Before the Au’ra could say another word, the sphere deactivated itself and Lucy was left alone. She looked at the terminal and told it to open the doors to the facility, the Warrior narrowing her eyes as she ran inside. As soon as she entered, Allagan sentinels came out and attacked her. She took them out with her hora’s, running further in before anything else could come and stop her. As entered deeper, however, she was attacked by Garlean troops and magitek suits, Lucy growling as she took them out. Damnit, how did they get in before her? She hurried along, following the path as she encountered Regula Van Hydrus once again, standing in her way. Fighting him was already tough with her comrades, fighting against him alone was a challenge. He summoned turrets to fire at her, Lucy having to jump around them as she closed in to punch him. She was able to overthrow him, yet the man escaped before she could land the killing blow. As much as the Warrior would have loved to chase after him, she had to get to the archbishop first. She pushed through the aetherical research facility, facing against many of the creations the Allagan’s had left behind within its halls. As she reached the inner most part, she searched around for the archbishop and his cronies, yet found no one in sight. There was something pulsating around it, like it was alive. Before she could retrace her steps to search for her target, she noticed two shadow portals appear before her, Lahabrea and the woman from before walking out.

“The champion of Hydaelyn.” Lahabrea said, the Warrior growling as she saw the man again. The last time she encountered him, he was using Thancred’s body as a puppet for his own misdeeds.

“Tell me, why do you despite the primals so?” the woman asked, a clever smirk on her face. “They are the embodiment of mortal will – of mortal desire. Plainly, you _desire_ a foe to despise. And ‘tis well that you do, for it is from the vortex of ceaseless conflict that Lord Zodiark shall be reborn.” Lucy held her hora’s up, narrowing her eyes as the two Ascians walked up to her.

“Through the Joining, the world shall become whole again. Then all shall be as it once it was – as it should ever have remained.” Lahabrea continued, both of them stopping a few yalms from her.

“For the glory of Lord Zodiark” the woman began, both lifting their hands into the air.

“You’re meddling ends here and now, Warrior of Light!” Lahabrea finished, moving their hands down to create the red symbol that they always create whenever they fight. Lucy steeled herself, having never fought two Ascians at once. Nor would she this time, as Lahabrea went outside of the area so she couldn’t hit him as the woman began to attack her first.

“I am Igeyorhm, and you will die here.” She said, the Warrior growling as they clashed. Lucy met her attacks with her own, though the Ascians were more fond of using magical attacks and thus she was forced to back off several times in order to avoid getting hurt. The woman created black circles seething with darkness under Lucy’s feet, and Lahabrea tried to get her with his own attack as well, Lucy prioritizing getting out of his way before the portals. And it was a good idea she did, as the attack from Lahabrea was a strong fire blast that would have seriously damaged her, if not worse. The Au’ra had weakened Igeyorhm quite a bit, ready to deliver the finishing blow as the woman disappeared before her, and Lahabrea took her place.

“Impressive, but you shall not leave this place alive.” He taunted, Lucy narrowing her eyes as she charged at him. But before she could land a single hit, the Ascians turned the ground to ice and the Warrior was barely able to keep herself up with the sudden change of footing. Yet she couldn’t stand still, Lahabrea and Igeyorhm forcing her to try and move out of their attacks or get burned. Thankfully, the Au’ra wasn’t unfamiliar with having to avoid while on ice, quickly adapting and dodging their attacks. Once they relented slightly, Lucy dashed over to Lahabrea and landed several hits on him, the ice under her shattering as the two Ascians fell to their knees.

“Such strength! It defies all reason…” Lahabrea groaned, Lucy standing firm. She knew this wasn’t over. Not by a longshot.

“No! I will not be bested by the likes of her!” Igeyorhm said, looking over to her fellow Paragon. “Lahabrea, it is time!” The man looked at her for a moment before a small smile appeared on his face and they both rose to their feet.

“Very well. Let us show this mortal the true power of the Echo…” A dark aura began to emanate around them, the Warrior creating some extra distance. What are they doing? “The power to break down the barriers of existence.” Both began to levitate higher into the air, Igeyorhm and Lahabrea stretching out their hands to each other.

“I am become you…” Igeyorhm began, Lucy looking up to them.

“And we are become one…” As Lahabrea finished, the aura began to envelop them both into a ball of aether, Lucy holding up her arm to protect herself as she watched on a red orb was being filled with the aether of Lahabrea and Igeyorhm and the aether in the surrounding area, and soon a being she had never seen before came from it, the Warrior looking up in shock. There seemed to be no body under its hood, and it’s form reminded her of a grim reaper of some kind. It had the same red symbol where its face should have been, so she knew it was still and Ascian.

“Did they…fuse together!?” Lucy gasped, the being looking directly at her.

“I am the Ascian Prime!” It said. “Come, mortal! Render up your soul, that Lord Zodiark might be reborn!” The Warrior gritted her teeth as she prepared to fight, expecting everything and anything as she knew nothing of this being. One thing she learned quickly was just how amplified their power had become. Many of their attacks were much faster than before, Lucy getting hit by several of them as she tried to get her bearings. Every now and then they would create these fire and blizzard spheres that slowly inched towards them, the Warrior taking no chances and breaking them before they made contact with the Ascian Prime. The battle went on in the same rhythm, the Au’ra jumping around to avoid their attacks as she closed in to beat them. Finally charging her chakra, she gave one last punch with all her might, hitting the Ascian Prime and finally defeating it. The being let out a cry in pain, the aether around it seeming to seethe out of its ‘body’.

“What walls are these!? Arrrgh! Damn you, Hydaelyn!” It cursed, the form disappearing as Lahabrea and Igeyorhm returned to their original forms. Both were noticeably spent from the fight, yet Lucy couldn’t let her guard down. She felt her own body was beginning to feel exhausted, and she was unsure of just how much more strength she had.

“That she might regain the blessing of light I had foreseen… But she is grown so strong in it as to deny us our power.” Lahabrea said, narrowing her eyes. It seems not only did she regain her blessing from the Mother Crystal, but it had gotten stronger? Maybe that was why the circle changed form.

“Let us withdraw Lahabrea. That power remains to us, at least.” Igeyorhm said, Lucy’s eyes widening as she put her right hora down and pulled out the white auracite.

“I won’t let you!” She yelled as she threw it at the female Ascian, both of them gasping in shock.

“Impossible!” A blinding light appeared as her aether was absorbed into the auracite, Lucy wasting no time pulling out the Eye and using it’s aether to overfill the gem to destroy the Ascian, just as she had done in the Rising Stones when Moenbryda used her own lifeforce to fuel it. Igeyorhm let out a scream as the white auracite was destroyed, and the Eye seemed to lose its power.

“So you harnessed the power of the Eye…” Lahabrea said, Lucy scowling at him. “A pity you spent it all. What will you do now, hero?” The Warrior gritted her teeth. Even if she had more power in the Eye, she had no more auracite to trap the bastard in.

“So, not even the vaunted Warrior of Light can unmake an Ascian without relying upon mortal contrivances.” The Au’ra flinched as she swiftly turned in the direction of the voice, belonging to none other than Archbishop Thordan. He and his Heavens’ Ward entered the area they fought in, carrying a large coffin of some kind with them.

“You!” Lahabrea said, seeming surprised to see him.

“In the distant past, King Thordan and his knights twelve fought and defeated Nidhogg. Though the victory cost them dear, they were rewarded with a great prize: the dread wyrm’s eyes, both of which have since been held in the Holy See’s safekeeping.” He spoke, Lucy looking at him.

“The other Eye…was in Ishgard?” She muttered to himself, the Heavens’ Ward placing the coffin on the ground. Thordan looked over to the Eye Lucy held in her hand, the Warrior feeling a need to protect it as she moved it closer to herself.

“The Eye you possess was Nidhogg’s left eye, and long has it served as the source of the Azure Dragoon’s might. As for its twin…” the archbishop slammed his staff on the ground as the knights opened the coffin and Lucy had to hold her breath to not make any sound. The body inside was Haldrath, the man she had seen in her visions back when she and Estinien defeated Nidhogg, with the dragon’s right eye imbedded into his chest. “It has lain here, joined to the person of Haldrath, the first Azure Dragoon. For though he learned to harness its power, he was ultimately consumed by it. Even in death, his body decays not – a pitiful end for a fabled hero.” Lucy growled slightly to herself, as Archbishop Thordan focused his sights on Lahabrea. “My Ascian friend. Long have you and your kind sown the seeds of chaos by teaching mortals the secrets of summoning. But if you assumed that we would meekly serve as your pawns, then you are greatly mistaken.”

“You would raise a hand against us!?” Lahabrea outbursts, Thordan rising his staff into the air. Lucy could feel the shift in aether, making her move further away from the archbishop.

“By taking unto my flesh the soul of the legendary King Thordan, I am become a god –“ A blinding light forced the Warrior to cover her eyes, and when she opened them again she could feel the presence of a primal. She looked up and saw no signs of the archbishop, but instead a man dressed in silver armor and a red cape, wearing a helmet with the symbol of the Holy See at the top. He moved his arm over the coffin where Haldrath lay, the aether around it changing as his body was formed into a blade, the Eye lodged into the hilt. The Au’ra could scarce believe her eyes. She knew the knights had been able to become primals…but for the archbishop himself to do so. “A god who knows not cessation, whose being is sustained by a millennium of fervent prayer and the Eye’s nigh-bottomless reservoir of aether.”

“Prayer… the prayers of every citizens of Ishgard…” Lucy gasped, Lahabrea looking at him in shock as well.

“Your contempt for man has proven your undoing, Ascian. For my first act as god-ling, I do hereby sentence you to die.” Lahabrea got up on his feet, but before he could attempt to escape, Thordan sliced in his direction and a diagonal beam of light slashed through the Ascian. As soon as he was hit, Lahabrea’s aether was absorbed into the Eye, Lucy looking in shock. “Gods feed upon aether. It matters not what form that aether takes. Ascians souls are no exception. With this power, I shall put an end to a thousand years of conflict.” The aether was completely absorbed, Lucy no longer able to sense Lahabrea’s presence at all. “Be they sown by Ascian, dragon, or primal, wheresoever the seeds of chaos threatened to quicken, I shall excise them with my divine blade and bring order to the world.”

“Bring order… You’ll cause more damage because of what you’ve become!” Lucy yelled, Thordan turning to face her.

“I am become that which you abhor, Warrior of Light. If you would take issue with my godhood, I shall answer you with my blade.” Lucy narrowed her eyes as Thordan and his knights were enveloped in a bright light, teleporting most likely further into the facility. The Warrior noticed an aetherical teleporter that would most likely allow her to follow them, clenching her fists. The fight with the Ascians was far from easy, and her body was already beginning to feel heavy. Yet there was no other answer.

“So be it, Archbishop Thordan.” She said quietly as she walked up to the teleporter, raising her hands to travel through it. As she came through it, Thordan I stood ready with his blade, his Heavens’ Ward knights standing around him. Without a single word being uttered, all of them drew their weapons and faced the Warrior of Light.

“Brothers! The time has come to call upon the true power of the Heavens’ Ward!” Ser Zephirin ordered, all of the levitating off the ground before they all transformed at once. Lucy steeled herself as she dew her weapons, preparing for a difficult fight.

“Fight me if you will, Warrior of Light.” Thordan spoke, making her look directly at him. “I care not. All who stand against me will be destroyed – be they servants of the Darkness or the Light. By my blessing shall all men be sanctified, and an endless era of peace begin. Vice and conflict shall cease to be.”

“Ruling with an iron fist and power that kills the land. How is that any better?” Lucy asked, Thordan pulling his blade from the ground as he held it towards the sky.

“You reject my divinity, yet what have you to offer my people in its stead? Bitter truth? Virtuous suffering?” He asked, Lucy growling in response. The knights had a brilliant glow about them as they flew into the sky, out of reach and seemingly not involved in the fight. “No matter. If you believe your cause just, I call upon you to defend it with your life!” The primal shifted his position to an attack stance, Lucy placing her feet firmly on the ground as their battle begun. At first, it was only her and Thordan I, clashing blows with each other. He got in several hits on Lucy, her body retaliating against her. But she forced herself to stand strong and returned every hit she took and more. Once he had been severely injured, however, he pierced his blade into the ground left the field and Lucy was faced with fighting the knights instead, some of them out of reach so she could do nothing but dodge. The knights were strong enough on their own, fighting twelve of them almost at once was pushing her limits to the max. Once she had dealt with all of them, King Thordan returned and focused all of the aether in his blade into one attack, Lucy standing firm as she prepared to protect herself. She noticed a small spot in the center of the arcana circle that had been created and the knights stood around, waves of aether pushing her away from it. Yet she pushed through. As she got to the center, all thirteen of them channeled all of their aether into the circle, Lucy being overwhelmed by the spell as it hit her. Yet she refused to falter. Once the aether left, Lucy wasted no time pushing through and delivering the final blow to the primal, defeating him. The knights vanished into the aether after returning to their normal forms, the archbishop staying a few moments longer.

“How…how can this be? A millennia of prayers – and the Eye’s power combined – and still you stand?” Archbishop Thordan questioned, looking up to the Warrior. His face was filled with anger and confusion, but then it shifted into complete horror as he stared at her. “Who – what are you?” He questioned, and before Lucy could ask what he meant his body slumped to the ground and his form dissolved into aether.

“’What’….am I?” She questioned slightly, a haze rolling into her vision as she slumped to her knees. Her energy was completely spent, having not rested properly in a long time, and pushing herself more and more.

“…It is over, then?” He head snapped up and she stood in a defensive position as Estinien approached her, little worse for wear. A wave of relief passed over her as she relaxed, knowing that her friends were safe at least. “I had hoped that mine would be the hand to end it…but knowing you, there was little chance of that.” He said with a smile, the Warrior trying to return it. He held out a hand and helped her onto her feet, Lucy trying to stand at least. She would have to get some proper rest once they returned to Ishgard.

“Who ended it is not important, just that it’s over.” She said, taking out the Eye and giving it back to him. “Here.” Estinien took it and looked at it, the smile still present.

“’Twould seem the Eye has served you well.” He said, both looking over to the large sword Thordan wielded as a primal. Unlike him and his followers, it had not disappeared once he was defeated. The dragoon walked over to the blade and pulled the Eye out, Lucy widening her eyes. “Its twin… At long last…”

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to hold them both?” She asked, Estinien merely shrugging at her worry. Yet the Au’ra felt very uneasy of having them both so close to each other.

“All that remained is to take them both beyond the reach of man and dragon both. With this task accomplished, my toils shall finally be at an end.” As he finished, the eyes began to emanate a river of aether, a roar echoing around them. Estinien began to struggle, groaning in pain.

“Estinien!” Lucy tried to get closer to him, but the aether from the Eyes refused her, forcing her to simply watch. Estinien let out a scream, sounding closer to the roar of a dragon than man, and the Warrior noticed that his eyes shone red. “Oh no…Estinien!” She tried to get him to focus on her, but it seems he couldn’t hear her at all. Powerless to do anything, the aether consumed him as his body changed into Nidhogg’s form right before her eyes. Lucy could do nothing, standing there in disbelief. She couldn’t fight him. Not now. She didn’t have the strength to do so. Yet it seemed the wyrm took pity on her, as instead of challenging her once again he took to the sky, most likely to prepare his horde. The area around them begun to shake, Midgardsormr appearing next to her.

“Nidhogg, my child… What hath thy fury made of thee…?” He said, Lucy looking up where the dragon left them. “Let us away, servant of Hydaelyn.” She gritted her teeth as she climbed onto his back, the two flying out of the research facility and into the sky. As they came out, Lucy noticed the _Excelsior_ flying a bit of distance from them, the Au’ra smiling slightly. Midgardsormr flew towards it, letting out a small roar as they approached. She saw Wedge and Biggs waving to her, Cid, Y’shtola and Alphinaud looking to her in relief.

“Haha! Godsdammit, do you always have to cut it so bloody close!?” Cid asked, Lucy smiling slightly to the man. She flew next to the airship, hearing Y’shtola say something but not quite catching the words. Alphinaud responded, though she was too far away to hear them. They both approached the railing as she flew closer, Alphinaud looking up to her with a beaming smile. She wanted to just rest, not talk to everyone and explain what has happened

“Let us return to Ishgard. Our friends will be eager to learn of the battle’s outcome…and welcome back their champion.” He said, Lucy nodding as her gaze lowered. Y’shtola seemed to notice her lack of excitement, and began to look around a bit more.

“Where is Estinien?” The conjurer asked, the Warrior biting her lip. Alphinaud looked to Y’shtola before his gaze went back to her, waiting for her to answer.

“I’ll explain once we reach Ishgard. Ser Aymeric will want to hear it as well.” She said, not saying another word for the entirety of the flight.

As they arrived in Ishgard, Lucy was at first worried the knights would shot her down. Riding a dragon and all. But Ser Aymeric stopped them before a single arrow was released. She explained what had happened while she fought against Archbishop Thordan, Midgardsormr helping her to explain what happened to Estinien, and the return of Nidhogg. He asked them if they wished for peace, and Ser Aymeric spoke openly and honestly that he wished for peace between his people and dragonkind. In accordance to this, Ser Aymeric prepared to have Ishgard return to the Eorzean alliance, and began immediately to schedule a meeting with the other city-states to do just that. Lucy, however, was not present during the signing. She knew they would be fine without her, and she wasn’t much for politics. Instead, there was something else she wanted to do. She journey to Camp Dragonhead and further north, carrying with her several ores. She arrived at a small cliff that held a great view of the city, nodding slightly to herself as she placed her works down, Lord Haurchefant’s shield included. She pulled out her hammer and got to work, making sure not to waste a single ore as she created a small tomb, etching a small message on it before she placed it by the edge of the cliff. She stepped back and looked at it for a moment, making sure the edges were completely smooth and the work itself was as perfect as could be. She wasn’t usually a perfectionist to this degree, but this deserved nothing less.

“There you are.” Alphinaud’s voice pulled her head away from her work, looking as he and Tataru came up. The Lalafell held a bouquet of flowers in her hands, most likely knowing what Lucy had intended to do. She greeted them with a small nod as she turned back to the grave, Alphinaud and Tataru standing next to her. “A noble monument to a noble soul.” The Warrior nodded as she moved the shield to lean up to it, placing a few extra stones near it as to make sure it didn’t blow away.

“Form here, Lord Haurchefant can watch over all of Ishgard...” Tataru said, Lucy nodded as the receptionist placed flowers by his grave. For the first time since his passing, Lucy finally felt some form of ease. Yet she felt it was unfinished, wishing to do something for Ysayle as well. Maybe something in the Dravanian forelands, as that is the place she called home.

“It has been a long and arduous journey. And we have lost much and more along the way. Yet come what may, we must stay true to our purpose and press on.” Alphinaud said, Tataru laughing ever so slightly

“That’s right, you two! It’s high time we got back to rebuilding the Scions!” She said, pointing up to the sky. “Which means we’re going to need money – and lots of it!” Both Lucy and Alphinaud couldn’t help but laugh as they nodded, glad that their receptionist was still her cheerful self. Lucy looked over the frozen land of Coerthas, and the city that ruled it.

“It’s going to be a difficult time for Ishgard, but it will survive. As long as they stand together.” Lucy said, Alphinaud nodding as they all took some time to enjoy their time of respite. Lucy knew it wouldn’t last long, nor would she be staying in one place for long either. After all, there was much and more needed from and adventurer like herself. And she would do what she could, to help others and grow stronger to prepare for her inevitable fight against the dread wyrm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I have enjoyed this so much and am looking forward to the next parts. But I want to experience all of the new quests that have opened up so I might take a while before I continue. But don't worry, I'll still post some chapters! I'll have to see if I miss a week or not, but we'll see. Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you soon!


	15. Starliight Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Starlight Season, where merriment is all around and gifts are given! During which, the Scions of the Seventh Dawn intend to hold their own little celebration, as Lucy works on getting gifts for them all. Yet there is one that she struggles with, a certain Elezen that she has become quite close to in the past few moons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I wanted to post something with Starlight and it happened to be on the day I normally post! Up front, this will unfortunately be the only chapter this week, as I'm still going through post-game stuff and wish to continue that :) I hope you all understand and enjoy this fun little chapter.

Lucy was walking around Gridania, taking in the calming atmosphere as the snow fell around her. One would think she would be sick of it after being in Ishgard for so long, but there was something so soothing by seeing it cover the normally green landscape of the Twelveswood. The Starlight Celebration had scarce begun, but everyone around her was filled with the spirit that normally accompanied the event. Children running with their parents as they were preparing to celebrate together as a family. Lucy herself had changed her hairstyle, going from her ponytail to having it in a half tail, the tail braided. It felt a bit odd to have it down after wearing it in up for so long, but she wanted to do something different for the season.

“It really is strange to see snow here. Why, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it!” Tataru said, the receptionist having joined the Warrior to the town. She had some errands to run and Lucy had offered to help. “Now, we’re going to celebrate with all of the Scions we’ve currently found, and for that we need a big feast! Higiri has already told me what she needs, so let’s check the markets!” She said as they came to the market.

“Could I see the list? My retainers might have some of the items we need as I hunt a quite a bit for ingredients myself.” Lucy offered, Tataru nodding as she gave the Au’ra the list.

“You know, it’s great that you get to enjoy the celebrations too. Even just a little!” Tataru said, smiling brightly to her friend. “I was almost certain you would decline!”

“Part of me thought to, you never know what might come up. I’d hate to make a promise and then have to break it.” She said softly, smiling as she scanned the list. “But I wanted to partake in Starlight this year. Last year I was far too shy around you all to join in the festivities.”

“Hehe, true! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so shy since!” Tataru laughed, the Warrior huffing jokingly as she gave the receptionist the list back.

“I’ll check with my retainers if they have anything of what we need, it might take a little while though.” She said, Tataru shaking her head.

“No worries! I have to get gifts for people so I have more than enough to do!” She said before she ran off, Lucy smiling after her.

“I should start on that as well.” She said, walking over to a summoning bell and rang it. “Kiyoni, are you there?” A few seconds later, Kiyoni appeared and bowed to her. She was a young Hyur midlander, a few years Lucy's senior. She was very polite, helping the Warrior with almost any need she had. it made her a bit guilty sometimes. She wore the Dream Tunic and boots that Lucy had gotten her, the Au'ra smiling sligthly.

“At your service my lady, and happy Starlight!” She greeted her, wearing a beaming smile. “And thank you ever so much for this wonderful attire! Why, I did not think I would be getting a gift from you!”

“Think nothing of it. I wanted to give you all something for everything you’ve done.” Lucy said, smiling. She had gotten all her retainers holiday clothes for them to wear, though she didn’t force them of course. Ryokuri wasn’t much for the celebration and preferred the garment she had already given him. “Anyway, I wanted to ask if you have some things we need to make a feast at the Rising Stones.”

“Oh, how exciting! I’m so glad you decided to join your companions! You seemed unsure for quite some time.” Kiyoni gleamed, Lucy looking at her sheepishly.

“Well, a lot happens these days.” She said simply, the retainer going through her stock as she handed the Warrior some items.

“Here you go, this is what I have. Would you like me to get more of anything?” She asked, always willing to help more. Maybe more than necessary.

“No, this should be plenty. Thank you, Kiyoni.” Lucy thanked, Kiyoni smiling and bowing as she left. “I’ll give them some as well if there’s any extra.” She muttered to herself as she roamed the market. Several people were crowding the stores that sold jewelry or other knickknacks, most likely trying to find a gift. “I wonder what I should get for the Scions…” She thought aloud, thinking about her friends. Tataru will be easy, Y’shtola a little trickier but not too difficult. Urianger will also be easy, especially with the Great Library open. And Alphinaud… “What would he want? He wanted to see the library so maybe a book for him too…” She stopped as she shook her head. That didn’t seem like it would be good enough, even though she knew he would appreciate it.

“Ah, Lucy!” The Au’ra jumped slightly as Tataru came up to her, having her hands filled with three large bags. “Almost didn’t see you!”

“Well, you have a few bags in your way.” She laughed, taking two of them so she could actually see.

“Haha, I guess I went a bit crazy. But it’s better to get it done before the stock runs out!” She said, Lucy nodding. “Anyway, how did it go with the supplies?”

“Kiyoni had everything we needed, and enough of it as well I would think. We can head back once you’re done.” She told her, the Lalafell looking at her.

“Aren’t you going to do some shopping?” Lucy looked through the market of Gridania and shook her head.

“No, I’ll take care of it a little later. Need to think of what to get first.” She said, Tataru nodding as the two headed for the edge of town to get a carriage to Mor Dhona.

Lucy let out a loud sigh as she leaned back into the chair she sat in at the Rising Stones, placing a piece of paper on her lap in defeat. She had been able to get a gift for every Scion and her others friends around Eorzea. Except for Alphinaud. She had thought so hard on what to get him, yet nothing she came up with seemed to be good enough. Most of the things she thought of had been things that were practical that she knew he would like. Yet they were also obvious enough that the others would almost definitely also try and give it to him. She had thought to talk to him once she spent an entire day and got nothing, but Tataru had told her he was heading to Ul’dah for something. She didn’t say what, but it was clear he wasn’t available for a while at least. Letting out another heavy sigh, the Warrior rises from her seat walked to the door to leave Rising Stones, hopeful that some fresh air could help. As she moved to take the handle, however, said Elezen she was struggling with entered the room at the same time. He almost walked right into her, his eyes focused solely on a piece of paper on his hands. Lucy stopped and placed her hands on his shoulder to make sure he didn’t walk into her, making him stop as his head shot up to look at her.

“Ah, pray forgive me Lucy. I was so focused on…” He trailed off as he looked at the paper again, an unreadable expression on his face. “Never mind, ‘tis good to see you my friend.”

“Likewise.” She said with a smile, both glad to see him and slightly frustrated as it only made her more aware that she had still nothing to give to him. “How are you? Tataru said you had some business in Ul’dah?”

“Ah, nothing important. Just…running a personal errand.” He said, a slight flush on his cheeks. Lucy raised her brow at him, not sure if he was telling her the whole truth. But it wasn’t her business, now was it. “What of you, my friend? It’s not often I find you within the Rising Stones without having something to report.” The Warrior smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck.

“I was trying to figure out a Starlight gift for someone. I’m having a bit of trouble with one person.” She admitted, Alphinaud looking up at her.

“Mayhap I can help?” He suggested, the Au’ra flinching for a moment before she shook her head with a smile.

“Thank you, but I want to find something for him myself. But I appreciate it.” She said, hoping her choice of words didn’t hint that it was him she was struggling with. Which it seems she was successful in, as instead of looking more curious than before he looked dejected.

“Ah, I see…” He muttered, Lucy’s smile fading immediately as he looked away. Seeing him look so disappointed made her feel absolutely awful. What had she said to make him look like that? Was he so upset about not being able to help her? Alphinaud looked back up and must have noticed her own change of expression, giving her a weak smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Forgive me. ‘Tis nothing.” She didn’t believe him, but was also unsure if she really should ask him what’s really wrong. Before she could decide what action to take, his linkpearl chimed and he moved his hand up to answer it. It was from Tataru, the two speaking for a short while before he moved his hand down and looked up at her “’Twould seem Ser Aymeric wishes to speak with you about something. Tataru did not know why, but I would imagine he merely wishes to see you.” There was a hint of frustration in his tone, Lucy looking at him with worry.

“I’ll go hear what he wants at least. Do you need anything from me before I leave?” She asked, hoping she could do something to make him feel a little better. She realized she hated seeing him as anything but his normal self, and loved seeing him excited or happy. Seeing him look sad or dejected was wrenching her chest. He looked at her for a moment before he shook his head, his smile slightly more genuine this time.

“Thank you Lucy, but there is naught I need of you right now. Other than you relaxing properly during the festive season.” He said, Lucy laughing slightly as she nodded, the two bidding farewell to each other as Lucy left for Ishgard. Now she definitely had to think of something special for him. To make up for upsetting him like that. Hopefully her visit to Ishgard would inspire her somehow.

The meeting with Ser Aymeric was not what she had expected at all. He didn’t want her to help with any threats or discuss what to do about Nidhogg. Instead, he simply asked her about her interests and things she liked. Lucy sort of suspected that he was thinking of something for Starlight, but he kept asking about everything and anything she would find interesting. And for an Au’ra who was not used to talking about herself, it was a bit much. Yet she didn’t want to be rude, continuing to answer his questions as best as she could. After a while, he was pulled away to help the Temple Knights with something, Lucy feeling a slight relief from being interrupted. While she considered Ser Aymeric a dear friend, talking about herself for so long was not something she was used to. Yet she decided to take some time walking through the Jeweled Croizer, hopeful she could find something to give Alphinaud. There were many others in the streets, mostly men and women talking about what to get their significant others. Lucy herself looked at some of the things in the stalls, hoping something would give her an idea of what to get her friend. Yet nothing seemed to click, as the things she thought would work were off just slightly. And for this, she wanted it to be perfect.

“These jewelries are so beautiful! I’m certain she would love it if you gave her one of these!” A female voice called out from her right. The Warrior stopped and looked over to the stall, seeing the woman who spoke and a man standing by. It seemed like they were friends or siblings, based on the woman’s words before. They both seemed to be of higher class.

“Hm…I’m not sure. None of these really have the form she loves. Maybe I could give a special commission to a jeweler to have one custom made.” The man said, Lucy blinking for a moment before she looked to the ground.

“Custom made jewelry…” She hadn’t thought about it, but she could probably make something for Alphinaud. He wore an earring, so he mustn’t be too opposed to wearing jewelry. And if she was conscious of what she made, it might even fit with the rest of his outfit. In truth, she had considered making something for him before, but his tome was a gift from his grandfather, and the clothes were lovingly made by Tataru. And so Lucy didn’t even consider making anything else. Yet now, imagining how it would look, she could think of nothing but that. “Let’s hope this turns out well.” She said, going over to the summon bell to speak with her retainers. She had a lot of work ahead of her.

“Haaaaaa…” Lucy breathed out, stretching her arms out at her desk. She was in her apartment in the Mist, wanting to make sure she was by herself and no risk of Alphinaud or anyone else barging in on her while she was working on his gift. It had been about three days since she deiced what to make, settling on a necklace and has been working on it since. She had made the chain with silver metals, as silver was already a prominent feature in his current attire and aesthetics. Once the chain was done, she had to figure out what she wanted to form to look like. Hence the multiple papers on her desk and ink staining her fingers as she tried to draw an idea of what she wanted to make. She had settled on a diamond shaped base, but the other design was a struggle to figure out. Something unique but still recognizable. And something that wouldn’t cause him any trouble when he visited other cities. “I wished I could remember how his earring looked like, might help.” She said aloud, her train of thought being interrupted by her linkpearl. “Hello?”

“Lass! Good to hear you’re not dead!” Cid’s voice chimed through, Lucy not sure what he meant. “No one’s heard anything from you for days, old friend! We were starting to worry!” A laugh followed his words, which lead her to believe not everyone was worried, and whoever had been concerned was most certainly flushed by his comment.

“Sorry, I’ve been so focused on a… little project that I didn’t realize I should probably let people know I’m alright.” She said, Cid laughing even harder.

“Must be quite the project if it’s taken so much of your attention! That explains why you gave us our gifts early. Thanks for that, by the way!” He said, Lucy laughing as well. She had gone around and gave the gifts she had already gotten to her friends so she could focus solely on Alphinaud’s present. Whether they had opened them or not she didn’t know, but it was up to them.

“Think nothing of it. And I’m perfectly fine, not hurt or anything like that.” She said, hoping that was reassurance enough.

“Haha, of course you are! You might not have dragon blood in you, but you certainly have the strength your appearance shows!” He said, ending the contact. Lucy’s tail flicked a little at his last comment, not certain if she should consider it a compliment or not.

“A dragon…” as she muttered the words, something hit her as she immediately took hold of her quill and started drawing again. It was a selfish thought, she knew that. But maybe it would be something he would like either way.

The celebration went very smoothly, Higiri making more than enough food for everyone in attendance, even with some surprise visitors from the city states. All of the Scions gave each other gifts, all of them waiting to open Lucy’s gifts until the event started. Tataru was overjoyed that people liked her presents, most of them being clothing of some kind. Lucy was given a beautiful needle instead, the receptionist stating that she didn’t get her measurements so she couldn’t make her something. The other Scions got her more practical things, and even the other city-stat leaders had gotten her something, sending a representative to deliver them. Ser Aymeric had ended up on gifting her a necklace, though Lucy was unsure if she would find something to wear it with. It was far more extravagant than she had expected. Beautiful, though not something she would normally choose to wear. That, and the look Alphinaud had made when she opened it sort of stuck with her. He seemed almost angry. But she choose not to pry, instead asking the Elezen to meet her in the Solar after a while to give each other their gifts. Rather than having everyone look at the gift she had made and maybe teasing with them a bit too much, she thought it would be better for them to just give them in peace. He looked a bit hesitant when she did, but still agreed as they continued to talk to the others for a bit before the Au’ra entered the Solar a little earlier. She walked over to the left side of the room and sat in one of the chairs by the small table, looking into the fire.

She felt like she was going to throw up from nervousness. She’s never felt like this before, no matter how dangerous a fight or meeting unfamiliar people. Yet giving a gift to someone she considered a dear friend almost made her want to pass out. Last she saw Alphinaud, he was talking to some of his men, even during Starlight, for any news regarding the missing Scions, so he would join her after. Now, she almost regretted not giving him the gift along with the others. Most of Alphinaud’s gifts had been books or other practical things, which was a relief to her as she made the right call to not give him that. Before she could fully calm down, the door opened as voices of cheer and merriment entered, being blocked again as the Elezen who entered closed it behind him. Lucy smiled in greeting from where she sat, Alphinaud walking over to sit across from her.

“I must admit, I am quite intrigued by why you wished to exchange gifts alone.” He said, which only made her more nervous and her heart pounding at her chest. His smile was much softer than she had seen all day when greeting everyone else, and it was already overwhelming her.

“W-Well, I hope you won’t be disappointed then.” She said a bit too quickly to sound normal, pulling out a small blue necklace box she had in her pocket. “Happy Starlight.” She said with a careful smile, his expression changing from curious to shocked.

“For…me?” He asked, Lucy nodding as he carefully took the box from her. His eyes were shining with happiness and surprise, holding the box carefully. As if he didn’t fully believe it was really in his hands. She only hoped he didn’t think it was a ring box. She would hate to ruin his joy like that. Her eyes widen for a second before she scolded herself. Why would he ever think it was a ring box? They were just friends! He carefully opened the box and let out a silent gasp, staring at the item within it. Lucy knew how it looked, having spent several hours on the design itself. It had a diamond base, made from hardsilver, and used mythrite to make a small dragon that formed around a tome in rose gold. It was difficult to get it down the design as it was small, hence why she used the different types of metals to make sure they were different enough that the design could be seen. Even then she wanted to make sure it was still clear enough to tell. Alphinaud just stared at it for a long while, so long that Lucy was worried that it had been destroyed or something in the few hours she had it in her pocket.

“Is…is something wrong?” She asked carefully, which seemed to snap Alphinaud out of his state as he looked her in the eyes. His expression was affectionate, far more affectionate than she thought she would ever see. It made her cheeks flush furiously and her heart almost beating out of her chest. Despite the fact that it should, by all means, be uncomfortable, she loved the feeling of warmth that accompanied it.

“N-No, nothing’s wrong. Forgive me, I was…so amazed I had no words.” He said silently, placing the box on the table and taking the necklace out to hold it. He held it so carefully, like it would shatter if he was too rough. “This is beautiful. Did you make this?”

“Yeah.” She said with a nod, feeling a bit awkward now that he told her it was because he liked it that he was stunned like that. “I was…having some difficulties coming up with something for you. In the end, I landed on that.” He looked up at her for a few seconds, blinking before he spoke again.

“Wait, so when you said you were thinking of a gift for someone…you meant me?” He asked, almost as if he didn’t believe her. The Au’ra nodded as he cheeks become even more red under the Elezen’s gaze.

“I didn’t just want to give you a book, as many others thought the same thing. I wanted it to be special.” She admitted, fiddling with her fingers in her lap. “You’re very important to me, and I wanted to do something to show that…” Before she could really realize what was happening, Alphinaud stood up from his seat and went around to hug her, his face pushed into her neck as his arms wrapped around her back. She froze for a second before she returned it, hoping to the gods he didn’t feel her heartbeat.

“Thank you. There are no words I could say to express how much this means to me.” He said, Lucy feeling an incredible wave of happiness from his words.

“I’m glad. I was a little worried you wouldn’t like it.” She said, Alphinaud immediately moving away to look her dead in the eye.

“How could I not? I may not be an expert in crafting or things of that nature, but even I could feel the time and effort put into it. Quite honestly, I do not feel like I deserve such a masterpiece from you.” He said, Lucy blinking a little before she smiled warmly at him.

“There’s no one else I would give it to.” She said with more confident that she actually had. He blinked at her for a moment before he smiled at her as well. He moved to hook the necklace around his neck, Lucy getting to see how it looked like on him. Seeing the silver with mythrite and rose gold contrast fit far better than she anticipated, and the dragon and tome were both clearly visible, even when she wasn’t holding it. “It looks good on you.”

“Only due to your masterful skills.” He said, Lucy looking away to the shyly at the compliment. “I am worried this will not be as good because of that.” That got her attention, the Warrior looking back over to her friend.

“What will?” She asked, the Elezen reaching into his pocket and gave her a small box, one of similar design as the one she gave her but smaller. Most likely holding a bracelet of some kind. She took it and opened the box, a small gasp leaving her as she looked inside. It was a beautiful silver bracelet, most likely made from titanium based on the shine. It was simple, a small rectangle square at the top with an engraving on it. “’Always…stay safe’?”

“It might be pointless for me to give something like this, but I also had some difficulties deciding what to get you. And I thought…something to solidify the promise we made to each other might be a good gift.” He said, Lucy looking at the bracelet for a moment. Their promise, for her to take care of herself and in return, Alphinaud would stay by her side. This was meant to solidify that. Lucy felt overwhelmed by her emotions and thoughts all at once, almost having a hard time believing this was happening. Before she realized it Alphinaud’s hand was on her cheek, wiping away a tear that had trailed from her eye. She looked up and pulled him back into a hug, feeling too overwhelmed to really say anything.

“Thank you…thank you so much.” She whispered, not sure if he understood why this was so important for her. Being the only one left of her family, thinking she lost her home twice while in Eorzea and now losing two of her dearest friends. Having someone that promises to be a constant for her mattered more than anything else in the world to her. He returned her hug and held her close to him, his head atop of hers as she pressed against his neck. They stayed like that for a while before Lucy pulled back, feeling more relaxed now as she looked up to Alphinaud. He smiled back at her and took the bracelet from her hand, lifting her left arm and gently putting it on her.

“While I have no doubt you will not let it be damaged, mayhap keeping it on her dominant hand is asking trouble.” He said, Lucy laughing slightly. True, she had to repair some of the bracelets she had on her right hand before. “Happy Starlight, my friend.”

“Happy Starlight.” She responded, both sharing another thankful gaze at each other as Alphinaud sat down again, the two taking the time to talk about whatever was on their mind. And Lucy realized just how much it would affect her if Alphinaud was not with her. And that made her even more determined to keep her promise, so that he wouldn’t have to leave her side. And she his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm going to make this slightly canon, specifically the gifts that were given. I don't know, I like the idea so I'm going to do it :3 Also, I would like to know if there's a certain post-game quest line you might want me to make a chapter on. I could do several, but only if you guys ask for it. :) Happy holidays to all and see you all later!


	16. Chapter 14: New Foes, Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall of Archbishop Thordan has become a topic for much discussion in Ishgard, and Ser Ameyric has tasked Lucy and Alphinaud to act as escorts of his first commander to start a peace with the dragons on Anyx Trine. Meanwhile, the Scions of the Seventh Dawn have gotten the assistance of a Student of Baldesion in the search for their missing comrades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about missing last week, I wanted to make sure I had most of the details right so taking an extra week seemed like the best option. Might still mess stuff up, idk XD Anyway, I hope you all enjoy

Lucy Starfallen walked through the streets of the Pillars, the snow falling peacefully around her. It had been a few moons since she since walked through here with no proper objective in mind. This past moon had been incredibly busy, the Warrior finding no time to truly rest or see her friends in Ishgard. The most pressing of these matters were the ones concerning the primals. The first of which concerned Bismarck and Ravana. A young boy named Unkalhai told her that the Gnath and Vundu had summoned their gods again – end even stronger than before. Not only that, but he told her of the Warring Triads – which were three eikons from the region of Meracydia that the Allagans had imprisoned. Like they had Bahamut. They had been sealed in the Flagship on Azys Lla, yet those bonds were slowly weakening. Yet they couldn’t act just yet, so Lucy had to try and do what she could by defeating the newly summoned primals at least.

Then there was the machine primal Alexander, who had been summoned by the Illuminati. It was a large monstrosity, draining the land of aether at a much faster pace than any other primal before them. Not to mention that it had the ability to manipulate time within the barrier. Together with another Au’ra named Mide, who had come to Eorzea three years ago with a group of Auri, they explored the insides of the primal and set to destroy it. There were many twists through it all, but they defeated the primal at the core and now the machine is trapped within the barrier, once that is frozen perpetually in one moment.

Other than primals, Lucy had also been on an exploratory mission along with Leofard and his sky pirates. It started with a seemingly normal errand to search for a stolen vessel, yet it turned into her being the lead of an expedition of the Void Ark, a ‘ghost ship’ that had been seen in the area recently. During the expedition, she encountered Diabolos within the Ark and learned from a familiar of the voidmage Cessair Blackwind called Cait Sith, the Void Ark housed a powerful voidsent named Scathach the Shadow Queen, and Diabolos had taken the coffin she resided in out of their reach. In order to try and fight against him, they traveled to the weeping city of Mhach in order to find the Nullstone. Their search was nearly thwarted by Ferdiad, who Lucy had also fought before but the voidsent had escaped before she could deal the killing blow. They were able to retrieve the Null Stone, but Diabolos followed them to the Parrock and stole it from them, forcing them to go to him without it and pray that they would be able to retrieve it from him. They came to Dun Scaith and defeated any voidsent Diabolos sent their way, including Ferdinand and the Queen herself. After Queen Scathach had been defeated, Diabolos fought them himself and after seeing that the Warrior was still enough for a match for him, he attempted to merge his powers with the Queen’s and became much more powerful. Yet Lucy persevered, and together with Cait Sith and Leofard they defeated him and put an end to the threat he posed to the Star.

As Lucy approached Fortemps Manor, any thoughts of her adventures left and she was just looking forward to seeing her friends again. One aspect that she didn’t expect was how much she would miss having Alphinaud along for the road. She hadn’t been traveling alone all of the time, as Mide joined her through most of Alexander, in addition to Y’shtola and the Ironworks team accompanying them. And during her exploration of the Mhach and Amdapor relics, she had her other adventurer friends with her and the Sky Pirates were close at hand as well. Yet she felt a strange sense of loneliness that the Elezen was not with her. Even with the others nearby Lucy caught herself wishing Alphinaud was there with her. And a part of her had been itching to ask him to join her on several of her missions. But in the end she decided against it, not wanting to put him in danger as she didn’t know what would happen. So she hadn’t seen or spoken to him since the aftermath of the archbishops fall. She entered the Manor and saw him and Tataru speaking to each other. No one else seemed to be in the room, only the two Scions. Whatever they were talking about stopped as she entered the room, the Elezen looking to her with a smile. Lucy felt an incredible wave of relief of seeing him again, instinctively touching the bracelet on her wrist. She had caught herself staring at the gift the Elezen had given her more than she had ever expected, reading the engraving on it over and over again and just spacing out as she stared at it.

“Fortuitous timing as always, Lucy. Tataru was about to brief me on the search of our missing comrades.” He said, Lucy’s tail twitching slightly in anticipation as she looked to the Lalafell, dropping her hands to her side. “If you would be so kind, then?”

“Absolutely!” She said with glee. “You’ll be pleased to hear that Riol and his men have been making excellent progress! You remember how F’lhaminn helped me to escape the Crystal Braves in Limsa Lominsa, only to then disappear?” She asked, both Scions nodding. “_Well_, according to Riol, she crept aboard a ship bound for Radz-at-Han, where she’s been hiding ever since. He assures me that it won’t be long before we’re reunited.” Lucy felt a wave of relief at her words, glad to finally have some news of the other Scions. “As for Yda and Papalymo, the remains of their linkpearls have been found – and in _Pearl Lane_ of all places. Riol thinks they must have disposed of them after escaping form the Royal Promenade.”

“Yes, that would make sense… they could not risk being eavesdropped upon by our betrayers.” Alphianud said, the Warrior nodding in agreement.

“We’re all but certain they fled the city shortly after…though we still don’t have a clue where they went” Tataru finished, Lucy smiling slightly.

“They’re still out there. That’s good enough for now.” She said, Alphinaud nodding as he looked back to the receptionist.

“And what of Thancred and Minfilia?” He asked, Tatary shaking her head.

“…I’m afraid I have nothing new to share about those two.” She admitted, both of the Scions lowering their heads slightly. “But it’s not all doom and gloom! The good news is, we’ve enlisted the services of a Sharlayan scholar - one of the Students of Baldesion – to aid in the search, who should be arriving any day now!” Lucy perked at the news, curious as to who this scholar was. She had heard about the Students of Baldesion before, having met G’raha Tia during their research into the Crystal Tower and hearing about them from Minfilia.

“One of the Students, you say? I should very much like to meet this scholar – if time permits.” Alphinaud muttered, Lucy looking to him. “But first we must attend to a more pressing matter. Ser Aymeric has summoned the two of us for a private audience. The messenger did not specify what he wished to discuss – only that it was urgent.” He said, Lucy raising her brow. She hadn’t noticed any trouble as she walked through the streets. “Assuming you have no objections, Lucy, I suggest we proceed to the Congregation forthwith. And mayhap we can meet with the scholar afterwards. Agreed?”

“Alright.” Lucy nodded, Tataru looking at them with a smile.

“In that case, I think I’ll return to the Forgotten Knight for now. Things are liable to fall apart if I’m gone too long, you know!” She announced, the Au’ra laughing slightly as the receptionist left the room before them, Alphinaud smiling fondly as well.

“She has become quite the valuable patron during our several moons here in Ishgard.” He said, Lucy nodding as the two left the Manor and headed for the Congregation. Their walk to the Congregation was slower than the urgency of the message would probably have allowed. Alphinaud asked Lucy about her adventures, and the Au’ra was more than happy spending time talking to him about it. It was weird, normally she would be content just being a silent observer and fight when needed. But with Alphinaud, if she asked her to tell him about her journeys through Eorzea, she would be more than willing to. They arrived at the Congregation too soon in her opinion, speaking with the knight and let them into the Lord Commander’s office. Ser Aymeric sat at his desk, greeting both of them with a warm smile as he rose.

“Thank you for coming. I wished to speak with you both in a place where privacy was assured.” He said, both Scions nodding in greeting.

“We quite understand. What was it that you wished to discuss?” Alphinaud asked, Ser Aymeric lowering his gaze before he spoke.

“With my father’s passion, the seat of the archbishop lies vacant. And so, in accordance with canon law, I have assumed his responsibilities.” He started, Lucy widening her eyes a little. She’s helped the people in Ishgard after the truth was revealed, but she had no idea how they were handling the political matters that came forth from her actions. “I should stress that this is a temporary measure. It was never intended that the lord commander of the Temple Knights serve in this capacity indefinitely. Quite the opposite. The statutes specify that I should surrender my powers as a conclave of the senior clergy and the High Houses have named a new archbishop. But in light of recent events, that would not seem appropriate.”

“To continue having an archbishop, you mean?” Lucy asked, Ser Aymeric nodding.

“I confess, I did not expect you to divulge quite so much quite so soon.” Alphinaud said. “The details of the archbishop’s plan, perhaps…but the true origin of the war, and all it entails…?” Lucy bit the inside of her cheek. The news had gotten out too fast, which could spell disaster for the current system that Ishgard held.

“I too had concerns.” Ser Aymeric admitted, looking to Lucy with a smirk. “But when the Warrior of Light is witnessed returning to the capital upon the back of a dragon, one’s options are rather limited.” The Warrior flinched at his words, looking down to the ground. “I do not blame you, my friend. Mayhap I could have concealed certain details…but for how long? And at what risk? Should the truth have come to light in the meantime, how would the people have viewed my silence? After a thousand years of lies and secrecy, I could not well abuse their trust and hope to be believed. The time for deception has passed.” Lucy raised her head again, glad that he didn’t blame her as his expression turned sour. “…I only wished the people agreed. That some would deny the truth, I had anticipated – but not _this_ many. And among the few who acknowledge that my father had to be stopped, no small number question our methods.”

“If they suspect a coup, it will not be long before some turn to violence.” Alphinaud said, Lucy narrowing her eyes. Archbishop Thordan had become a primal, as had his Heavens’ Ward. What other option did they have?

“It has already begun – and that on both sides. Men and women of the cloth are being harassed in the streets. Some have even been assaulted in the Brume.” Lucia said, Lucy already aware of the tension between the clergy and the common folk. Having helped the Scholasticate, she had hoped it would make things a little better. Perhaps she was hoping for too soon of a change. “Hilda and her people have formed a watch to help us maintain order, but such measures will not prevent the unrest from spreading.”

“For all our talk of peace, the people remain frightened and confused. For their sake, we must bring the Dragonsong War to a definitive end.” Lucy looked back at Ser Aymeric, Alphinaud narrowing his eyes slightly as well.

“And we should be glad to help you, Ser Aymeric. But what precisely would you have us do?” He asked, the Lord Commander looking at both of them before looking to his second in command. Lucia stepped forward as the Scions focused their attention on her.

“We wish to treat with the dragons of Anyx Trine. To that end, I would trouble you for an escort and an introduction.” The Warrior widened her eyes, not expecting that.

“Anyx Trine? …You would speak with _Vidofnir_, then?” Alphinaud asked, Lucia nodding.

“We must needs open a dialogue between our peoples.” Ser Aymeric explained. “Acting as my representative, Lycia will extend an invitation to their leader, that she might visit us here in Ishgard.”

“Invite her to Ishgard?” Lucy asked, the Lord Commander nodding as his gaze lowered slightly.

“Were she still with us, I would of course have beseeched Ysayle’s assistance in this matter. But as she is not, I must ask that you aid us in her stead. Will you do us this favor?” The Au’ra felt a slight hit of sadness at the mention of their friend, the loss of both her and Lord Haurchefant still heavy in her heart. But sharing a glance with Alphinaud, the Scions turned their attention to Ser Aymeric and Lucia once more and nodded. The look of relief on their faces was clear as day, both bowing in gratitude to them. “Lucia – I leave the rest to you.” Lucia saluted as the three bid their farewell to the older Elezen before leaving the room.

“The journey, at least, should pose little difficulty this time.” Alphinaud said as they left, Lucy nodding as Lucia turned to face the two of them.

“I know little of the lands these dragons call home – this Anyx Trine. Had you not agreed to escort me, the coming journey would seem a far more daunting prospect.” She said, Alphianud smiling slightly.

“I confess, I myself once shuddered at the thought of it. Yet even the longest journey begins with the first step, does it not?” he said, Lucy smiling fondly at him. He had grown so much in the short time he’s spent traveling with her. And he seemed happier for it as well. “Ah, but ere we set forth, Lucy and I must needs inform our comrade of our plans.”

“Very well, I shall see to my preparations.” The knight nodded as she moved to talk to some of the Temple Knights within the Congregation, Alphinaud looking to the Warrior.

“The let us go and bid farewell to Tataru, Lucy.” The Au’ra nodded as the two headed into the Forgotten Knight, seeing their bright smiled receptionist right away. As they entered, they two greeted Tataru as Alphianud looked to Lucy, the Au’ra blinking at him in confusion. “Hm? I thought you might want to tell her. Or would you rather I did all the talking…?” he said, the Warrior unsure if he was being serious or teasing her.

“So? What was your secret meeting all about? I’m all ears!” Tataru said, Alphinaud gesturing her to speak, Lucy letting out a dramatic sigh, one which gained her a smile from the Elezen, as she explained the situation to their friend. “A diplomatic mission to Anyx Trine, you say? Well, I suppose that does take precedence…”

“Over what?” Lucy asked, the Lalafell looking up to her.

“Should your meeting with Vidofnir happen to end early, you might consider rendezvousing with Y’shtola in Idyllshire. She’ll be there to receive our guest.” She explained, Alphinaud thinking for a moment. “Don’t get me wrong, your meeting with the dragons is terribly important and everything, but this scholar just happens to be-“

“_Time permitting_, as I said. We shall endeavor to join Y’shtola, but if we cannot, pray pass on our regards.” Alphianud interrupted, looking up to Lucy before he nodded and left the bar. Tataru let out a small sigh, the Warrior looking back to her.

“Well, let on one say I didn’t try!” She said, making Lucy even more curious. “If you do meet up with Y’shtola, pray make sure Alphinaud doesn’t make a complete fool of himself, will you?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The Au’ra asked, Tataru merely smiling as she waved her off, leaving her with more questions and a burning curiosity for who this scholar was. But that would have to wait, as Alphianud said. The two met up with Lucia by the Congregation and agreed upon traveling to Tailfeather, making a stop for supplies first. The journey was well known to the two Scions now, Alphinaud sometimes taking the lead to show where they had to go. Lucy didn’t mind, enjoying watching him make use of the skills he had learned from Estinien during their long journey.

As the Azure Dragoon passed her mind, the Warrior let her mind drift to her battle with the primal King Thordan. And the rebirth of Nidhogg through Estinien’s body. She had thought of it several times the last few moons, wondering if there was anything she could have done to prevent it. Had she held one of the Eyes, had she helped him with his quest to get them out of man’s grasp rather than give the one she held to him, he might still be with them. Or maybe she could have done more to prevent him from losing himself to the wyrm, rather than just stand there and yell.

“Lucy?” Alphinaud’s voice pulled her away from such thoughts as she looked up, seeing that they had entered Chocobo forest. “Is aught amiss?” He asked, worry painting his face. A look she had grown to both love and hate, as it showed he cared for her but also proved he was concerned about her. She smiled and shook her head.

“Sorry, merely lost in thought.” She told him, the Elezen looking at her for a moment. Most likely trying to figure out what of the several things that had happened that could be troubling her. “Really, Alphinaud, I’m fine. We should head into the village before the chocobo’s here decide they’d like something to peck on.” He blinked for a moment before he nodded, the three continuing until they came to the village and restocked their supplies.

“I always imagined that the first time I set foot upon Dravanian soil would be at the head of an army.” Lucia said, Lucy looking over to her. “And here I am, ready to treat with the brothers and sisters of mine enemies.” The Warrior lowered her gaze slightly. She was so accustomed to making friends and allies with the most unlikely people, such as the different beasttribes so maybe she didn’t see it as such a strange thing. But Ishgard had literally lived a thousand years solely for the purpose of killing dragons.

“Full well do I know how difficult it can be to set aside the past. Though it was I who first proposed recruiting Ysayle to our cause, I questioned the wisdom of my words almost as soon as I had uttered them… and for a long time after that.” Alphinaud said, the Warrior looking to her friend. “Here was a woman with the blood of innocents on her hands. Men, women, children - all slain in the same of the implacable Lady Iceheart. Yet she acknowledged her misdeeds and agreed to join us in common cause. At our side, she fought in service to that greater good…even unto her dying breath.” The Au’ra could hear the hesitation in his words, looking at him completely now. His expression had shifted to sadness, not meeting either of their gazes. “even unto her dying breath – and while that does not absolve her sins, I… I hope that one day she will be remembered not merely as a heretic, but a misguided soul who dreamt of peace.”

“…You ask much, Master Alphinaud.” Lucia said, Lucy having to hold her tongue before she instinctively snapped at the knight. “Yet who can say what might come to pass…should our negotiations bear fruit.”

“Yes – yes of course. We must press on to Anyx Trine. If you will follow me…” He said, Lucy walking next to him as they continued to their destination.

“The only people who will call her a heretic after all she has done to protect Ishgard, even after they’ve called for her death, are the same people who will never accept the truth of the war.” Lucy muttered quietly, the Elezen looking up to her with a small smile.

“Yes, I suppose there is truth to that.” He whispered back, the Warrior smiling as the three arrived at the steps of Anyx Trine.

The meeting with Vidofnir went well, as neither she nor Lucia tried to get at each other’s throats. Alphinaud acted as the middleman between the two, introducing the two to each other. After that, Lucia voiced their desire to invite Vidofnir to Ishgard as a symbol of peace between their people. To say that the invitation was unexpected was an understatement, Vidofnir told them that she had to consult with Hraesvelgr before she could give them an answer to their invitation. Not only that, but it would seem the Gnath have grown violent again. Lucia told her they would respect that and would patiently wait for her response. With that, Lucia set on the idea to speak with some of the other dragons while she was here, confident that she could make the journey back alone. At the news, Alphinaud and Lucy decided to journey to Sharlayan to meet up with Y’shtola, hopeful to meet with the scholar from the Students of Baldesion. They’re journey to Idyllshire was pleasantly uneventful, the two Scions seeing Y’shtola within Idyllshire, the conjurer greeting them with a smile.

“Ah, Lucy and Alphinaud – ‘tis good to see you. I confess, I had assumed your business in Anyx Trine would detain you longer. Did your meeting with Vidofnir go well?” The conjurer asked, Lucy nodding.

“As well as can be expected. She must discuss Ser Aymeric’s proposal with Hraesvelgr, of course, but she seemed amenable to the suggestion.” Alphinaud added, the Miqo’te smiling. “What of our Sharlayan guest? Has she arrived yet?”

“She has, but when I explained that you would be joining us, she asked if she might use the intervening time to explore. I agreed to meet her outside on Frontbridge We should be on our way.” Lucy thought that was a bit odd. Why would she be so eager to meet them? Nevertheless, the three walked towards the Frontbridge and waited, Alphinaud seeming deep in thought.

“Wait, back in Ishgard…what was she trying to tell me…?” He muttered, Lucy assuming he meant Tataru. Lucy was also incredibly curious as to what the Lalafell meant, Y’shtola eyeing the two for a moment before she looked towards the exit, walking ahead of them as a Lalafell clad in a yellow coat with a hood on her head, ears on the top, running towards them. There was the slightest flinch from the corner of her eye, Lucy looking over to Alphinaud as he stared in shock.

“I am terribly, terribly sorry to have kept you all waiting!” She said, gasping for breath. The Elezen was looking at her with his mouth slightly open, Y’shtola shaking her head.

“You need not apologize. We arrived but a moment ago ourselves.” The conjurer said. “Pray allow me to introduce Krile, who is recently come from the Sharlayan motherland. She has generously offered to assist us.”

“Krile?” Lucy asked, having heard the name form Minfilia before. From what she remembered, they were friends. She had been unconscious after the incident of the isle going missing, and Minfilia had been worried about Krile’s well-being.

“Oh please, think nothing of it! A trip to Eorzea was long overdue.” She said, looking over to Lucy with a smile. “And you must be the Warrior of Light. Yes… you certainly look the part. A pleasure to meet you at last, miss.” She said, the Au’ra curious as to what she meant by that. Rather than voice that thought however, she nodded in greeting as Krile focused her attention on the Elezen. “And who is that I spy but young Alphinaud Leveilleur himself! I daresay someone’s grown an ilm or two in my absence – or are those lifts in your boots?” Lucy blinked at the Lalafell’s words, looking over to Alphianud. Y’shtola looking over to him in surprise as well.

“We, uh…” He started, clearing his throat before he began again. “Miss Krile and I met at the Studium, years ago. I shall forever be indebted to her for her sage guidance.” He said, Krile laughing slightly.

“It was no small task keeping him out of trouble, believe you me! The youngest ever to enter the Studium – him and his sister, eleven-year-old prodigies.” She said, Lucy’s eyes widening. She knew the two had been young when they entered the Studium, but not quite _that_ young. Then a smirk, one that the Warrior would definitely describe as scary, appeared on her face as she looked to the other two. “Suffice it to say, social graces were not among his list of talents! Striding up to his seniors on his first day, head held high – what was it he said again..?”

“_Thank_ you, Krile!” Alphinaud interrupted, the sound of pure horror clear in his tone of voice.

“For what? I haven’t finished yet. Would you care to attempt a more dexterous deflection?” She responded, Lucy looking at Alphinaud as he tried to recompose himself.

“Mayhap we should save this delightful conversation for a more fitting occasion, when pressing matters do not demand our undivided attention.” He said, Krile nodding to him as if she was satisfied.

“A bit much, but better. I can tell you have been putting your skills to use here in Eorzea. Henceforth, I trust you will dazzle me with your eloquence at the _first_ time of asking.” She said, Alphinaud looking utterly defeated. Y’shtola laughed slightly as Lucy giving the Elezen a sympathetic look. “Right. On to more pressing matters – finding Minfilia and the other missing Scions!”

“I gather you have new information to share with us?” The Miqo’te asked, Krile nodding.

“A new approach, actually. Tataru recounted the tale of your escape, and it gave me an idea. Simply put, assuming Thancred left some manner of trail when you whisked him away – as is almost always the case with teleportation magicks, I am confident I can find and follow it.” Lucy blinked slightly at her, unsure of how she was going to do that.

“Then what are you waiting for!?” Alphinaud asked, eager to finally find another of their missing friends.

“The wherewithal to do it.” She explained. “The fact is, my abilities aren’t quite up to the task. Not in themselves, anyway. If I had Master Matoya’s Crystal Eye, on the other hand…”

“Crystal Eye?” Lucy asked, Y’shtola nodding.

“The Crystal Eye is one of Master Matoya’s most cherished relics. I doubt very much that she will grant us leave to lay hands upon it unless we can convince her that it is vital to our cause.” She explained, looking to the other two. “Then let us all call upon her forthwith. I think it best that you explain your plan to her in person.” She said, the three of the nodding as they began their travel to Matoya’s cave.

“Of all the Students, why did it have to be her?” Alphinaud sighed, Lucy walking next to him.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so…exhausted from someone teasing you.” She said, Alphianud looking up to her.

“Thus far, ‘tis only you and Alisaie that tends to tease me, though yours rare and harmless compared to my sister’s.” He said, Lucy laughing slightly. “And…” He trailed off as she looked away from her, Lucy waiting for him to finish. “I was…worried it might make you think less of me.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, Alphinaud looking up to her.

“You are well aware of my ignorant behavior and manner of speaking before the betrayal of the Crystal Braves. ‘Tis something I look back on with shame now. I did not want you to think more ill of me.” He explained, Lucy softening her gaze as she moved her left hand into his field of view, the bracelet he gave her for Starlight still sitting snuggly around her writs.

“How could I ever think of you as anything but a dear friend?” She said, Alphinaud smiling as his face flushed slightly, Lucy lowering her hand again as she noticed Y’shtola looking back at them, a glint in her eye. “Though I don’t think that’ll stop her teasing.”

“Nor would I expect her to be.” He said, a heavy sigh leaving him. Lucy laughed ever so slightly as they reached the flower beds, Krile looking around.

“You did say we were headed for a cave, did you not? Because I certainly don’t see a cave nearby. Is Master Matoya meeting us on the way or something?” She asked, all three Scions looking at each other with a small smile. “I have heard many stories of Master Matoya – some quite flattering, others less so.”

“Rest assured, they all are true.” Y’shtola said with a smirk. “This way, and have care where you tread.” Lucy had forgotten that Master Matoya had the Miqo’te and Alphinaud making more sentinels for her entrance. However, surprisingly, as they went up to the rock and touched it, the way opening before them. Lucy heard a small gasp of surprise from Krile, though her surprise did not last long as they entered the cave and saw Master Matoya in her usual place, a sigh escaping her.

“Is that trouble I smell, or did you forget to wipe your boots on the way in?” She greeted them, Y’shtola shrugging.

“Forgive us, Master Matoya. We will be sure to wipe them on the way out And may I say how glad I am that age has not deprived you of your senses.” She said, Lucy already glad that they seemed to still be on good terms. The two had spoken quite a bit with the incident of Alexander, so they had a lot of time to catch up.

“Ever so quick-witted aren’t we – to the detriment of your manners.” Matoya said, thought the Warrior could tell there was a hint of fondness in her voice. “Well, out with it then. What do you want?” Krile stepped forward, bowing slightly to the elderly woman.

“Pray allow me to introduce myself, Master Matoya. I am Krile, of the Students of Baldesion. I hope you will excuse our unannounced visit.” She introduced herself, Master Matoya thinking for a moment.

“Baldesion, you say? Ah, yes, the old coot set up shop on the Isle of Val, didn’t he?” She asked, Lucy raising her brow. She didn’t know who the woman was talking about, knowing little of the Students to begin with.

“Regrettably, our order’s headquarters – and the isle itself – were obliterated by a magick of immense power.” Krile said as she lowered her gaze. “I have the blessing of Light to thank for my own preservation.” Lucy’s eyes widen at that, looking down at the Lalafell.

“Krile – you too possess the Echo!?” Alphinaud asked, Y’shtola looking at her in shock as well.

“Well yes, of course I do.” She answered, as if it was such a common thing. “Our order is devoted to uncovering the mysteries of Hydaelyn and interpreting Her will, particularly through the study of Her gift to us.”

“…’Study’?” Lucy muttered so quietly that no one heard , placing a hand on her chest. She didn’t like what that could imply.

“It was in the course of these studies that I met and subsequently befriended Minfilia. She and I have rather a lot in common.” She continued, Alphinaud still looking at her in surprise.

“I had no idea.” He said, Krile looking up to him.

“You weren’t supposed to. Not that I wanted to deceive you, you understand, but precautions had to be taken.” She said, Lucy crossing her arms slightly. If she deliberately hid it from the Elezen, why did she think it so odd that he questioned her possession of the Echo?

“Yes, yes – that’s all well and good, but you still haven’t told me why you’re here.” Master Matoya interjected, all of them looking back to her.

“The Students of Baldesion are gone, and there is naught I can do to change that. But the Scions of the Seventh Dawn can yet be restored and my dear friend found. You have in your possession of an ancient Crystal of Light – one you call your ‘Crystal Eye’. I believe I can use it to focus my abilities and locate one of the missing Scions.” Krile said, Lucy looking to Master Matoya. The Crystal Eye was a Crystal of Light? The same as the one she possessed?

“And there I was thinking you might want to make use of my _years of experience_…” Master Matoya said, a small sigh leaving her. “Wait here.” She left for a moment before she returned, placing a crystal ball on the table in front of her.

“Long did I ponder the nature of this crystal and its familiar radiance…but never did I suspect it was a Crystal of Light.” Y’shtola said, looking at it while deep in thought.

“On the cusp of an Umbral Calamity, souls blessed with the power of the Echo invariably appear.” Krile explained. “To aid these Her chosen warriors, Hydaelyn bequeaths to each a sliver of Her strength in the form of a Crystal of Light. But as Her strength wanes, so too does the potency of Her gifts. This crystal, born of an earlier era, is infused with a power far greater than those of this age.”

“You could travel the length and breadth of the land and not find a crystal even a fraction as pure. Its value is beyond measure – as are the risks inherent in its use.” Master Matoya said, looking to all of them.

“No two manifestations of the Echo are alike. I, for example, can converse with beings for every shape and size – excepting beasts, contrary to what others would have you believe. Language has nothing to do with it, of course; rather, I am sensitive to the whispers of the soul. Their intent, their very essence – the traces of which served to guide the elementals to Y’shtola.” Krile said, looking right at Master Matoya. Lucy hadn’t realized there were different forms of the Echo. Maybe hers was made to give her incredible strength to allow her to fight battles that no man should really be able to do. “Far-fetched though it may sound, I believe that with your Crystal Eye, I may be able to pick up where they left off and follow the remaining trail to Thancred. That is, If I have your permission…?” They all looked at her, pleading for her to help them. She looked at them for a moment before she smiled and looked back to Krile.

“Well, the poor sod’s not going to find himself. So, as long as you don’t drop it or take it out of my sight, you may do with it what you will.” She said, Lucy smiling as her chest puffed with relief. Finally, _finally_ they would be able to find another of their friends. Krile offered her gratitude as well as the Lalafell approached the ball, lifting her hand to it.

“Then let us being.” With those words, Krile used her aether and sent it to the Crystal Eye, closing her eyes as she focused, opening them a few seconds later. “From the Black Shroud, the trail continues to the north and west…towards a mountain…the foot of Sohm Al.” She said, all three of them gasping. “It was a near thing, but he was not deposited within the rock. I think.” The Au’ra blinked, hoping she was surer than that.

“The hunters of Tailfeather know those lands well. I say we being our search there!” Alphinaud said, Lucy crossing her arms. Had he only just come out of the Lifestream, or had he been out for a while? And if the latter was true, how had they not found any hint of him the number of times they’ve traverse the land? Lucy in particular had become very accustomed to the lay of it, having helped the Vath form their Adventurers Guild. Yet they could do little else. All of the agreeing to head for Tailfeather to further their search. Lucy made a quick stop at Ishgard, trading in her horas as she instead brought out her star globe, the weapon she used as an Astrologian. The robes she wore were black and white with gold accents, the coat going all the way down to her ankles. Her star globe was black with a blue highlight which turned red when she summoned it. A weapons she obtained from when she defeated Ravana. After changing her attire she met the Alphinaud, Y’shtola and Krile right outside Tailfeather, the Student looking at her with wide eyes as she approached. The two Scions also seemed somewhat surprised, though she had changed weapons often around them. Although maybe it had to do with her being dressed like a Sharlayan Astrologian.

“Were I to find myself in an unfamiliar wilderness, my first instinct would be to seek out signs of civilization.” Alphinaud suggested, which Lucy would have normally agreed with. But their situation when they were separated from Thancred wasn’t normal.

“Ordinarily, perhaps, but in his wounded state, he may not have wished to risk contact with strangers of unknown allegiance.” Y’shtola pointed out, looking to the Warrior.” Yet even had Thancred chosen to remain in the forest, the hunters would surely have stumbled across his trail.” Lucy nodded in agreement.

“Tailfeather doesn’t strike me as an isolated outpost, though.” Krile chimed in. “Merchants and traders pass through reasonable regularly, do they not? In which case, we’ll need to provide a more detailed description when we question the locals.” Alphinaud nodding as he looked to the others as well.

“Fear not, Krile – I have already prepared several sketches of Thancred for that purpose.” Lucy’s eyes widen as Alphinaud pulled out several papers. The Au’ra looked at it and was completely speechless. It was an amazing drawing of Thancred as they last saw him, smile and all. It was almost enough to make her choke up right then and there, considering she had not seen him ever since.

“This…this is impressive. You drew him from memory?” Y’shtola asked, Alphinaud nodding.

“A skill I acquired some years ago for reasons I no longer remember.” He said, the Warrior unable to really tear her eyes away. She had many skills within crafting, but drawing was something she never fully succeeded in. Whenever she made a design for something, she would always draw the bare minimum and instead add flare as she goes. Designing it completely through a drawing would never work. So seeing him so skilled in something she herself was terrible at made her feel a lot of positive emotions. “I propose we split into two pairs. Y’shtola and I will inquire at the outlying encampments, while Lucy and Krile question the residents of Tailfeather. Afterwards, we shall regroup near Loth ast Vath and share our findings.” The Warrior finally looked back up at the Elezen and nodded, despite the small voice in the back of her head wanting to go with him instead. “Assuming there are no objections, let us be about it.” He and Y’shtola went into the wilderness, leaving her and Krile alone.

“My, he certainly has matured, hasn’t he?” She said, looking up to Lucy with a sly smile. “Hard to imagine he was once a boy who practiced drawing for hours to impress young ladies…”

“Wait, what?” Lucy asked, not expecting that at all. From what she could tell, Alphinaud had never once seemed interested in any form of romance. So to hear that he practiced drawing to impress women was surprising and… worrisome to the Warrior. She knew it was completely ridiculous for her to feel worried at all, it wasn’t as if he was a leech. Yet the thought that he practiced drawing to impress other women just made her feel tense and worried for nothing.

“Anyway, we had best get started. Find me when you’ve finished making your rounds.” Krile said, Lucy nodding as the two went about questioning the hunters of Tailfeather. Their inquiries gave them no definitive answer, and the only one Lucy truly believed was the one from Marcechamp, of a man who took down a Bandersnatch single handedly in style. Thancred was a man for theatrics, even in combat, and was certainly more than skilled enough to take down the beast alone. Though another piece of information was concerning to her – an axed man that was roaming the forest. If he was here to cause trouble, then they would have to be cautious going forward. Meeting up with Krile, the two of them began their travel back to Loth as Vath. “I must admit, I am surprised by how close you and Alphinaud seem.”

“Hm?” Lucy asked, not sure what she meant by that.

“From what Minfilia told me he was not too different from his time at the Studium – confident to the point of ignorant.” She said, Lucy not looking at the Lalafell. It was true that he was like that in the past, but she held no ill thought of him back then. He was brilliant, and having few to challenge him would obviously give him an ego. “Yet ‘twould seem the two of you a far closer than I would have thought, given his lack of tact.”

“He was a bit arrogant and commanding, I won’t deny that. But he isn’t like that anymore, and in the end his intentions were well meant. That’s all that matters at this point.” She said simply, the Lalafell looking up to her.

“I suppose that is true.” She said with a smile, Lucy looking ahead again. “Though even then, you act as if you’ve known each other for years rather than one.” The Warrior stopped and looked down that the Student, not entirely sure what she was trying to get at. “And even then, closer than mere friends.”

“Well, he _is_ very important to me. Though I’m not sure what you mean about us acting as if were more than ‘mere friends’.” She said, the Lalafell eyeing her curiously. As if to see whether or not she was telling the truth or not. Lucy knew that Alphinaud was important to her, always feeling uneasy when he was not with her yet still at risk of being harmed. What those feelings she felt for him were was still a mystery to her. All she knew was that he was incredibly dear to her. Krile seemed to conclude Lucy was telling the truth and the conversation stopped, the two arriving just outside Loth ast Vath, though Alphinaud and Y’shtola were nowhere in sight.

“’Twould seem we are the first to arrive.” Krile said, Lucy feeling a chill up her spine. If they hadn’t shown up yet, they could be in danger…. The Warrior bit the inside of her cheek hard enough to make it bleed. Damnit, she should be fine by now! She knows Alphinaud and Y’shtola are more than capable of taking care of themselves, so she has no reason to worry. Yet she couldn’t help it. She sat herself on the ground and pulled her knees close, laying her head on them as she tried to distract herself from the worry that was plaguing her mind. “If I may…”

“Hm?” Lucy hummed, looking over to Krile.

“The starglobe you carry…have you been taught Sharlayan Astrology?” She asked, Lucy looking at her for a moment before she nodded. “Fascinating. I must admit, I am surprised the Forum would allow anyone to teach that.”

“Well…” She muttered, remembering the dangers that had come from Leveva ignoring the Forum and coming to Eorzea of her own volition. And the steps they had taken to ensure that she was no longer in danger. “It’s a long story, to say the least.”

“I can imagine, based on your hesitation to speak it.” Krile said, a small smile on her face. “I suspect I know why you seems reluctant, as the Forum is far from open with their sharing of knowledge.” She said, Lucy smiling slightly in response.

“My apologies for our late arrival.” Alphinaud’s voice suddenly cut of their conversation, Lucy’s head snapping in their direction as she looked at him and Y’shtola, breathing a sigh of relief as she saw no injuries on either of them. “We thought it wise to question as many hunters as we could.”

“Many have made camp in inaccessible locations – ideal for hunting game, not so receiving visitors.” Y’shtola said with a shrug, Lucy laughing slightly. She knew that all too well, having a lot of trouble getting around before she had fully attuned herself fully to the aether currents in the region.

“Nevertheless, our time proved well spent. There have been countless sightings of an exceptionally capable Hyuran hunter whom no one is familiar.” Lucy got up from the ground as Alphinaud continued. “Though none chanced to see the man’s face, his height and build match Thancred’s description, as does his fighting prowess.”

“We heard more or less the same thing.” Lucy said, giving them both the two accounts she heard in Tailfeather.

“…So you have heard the same tales.” Alphinaud said thoughtfully. “Be that as it may, we yet want for conclusive proof…”

“Mayhap this is unrelated, but I heard a curious tale regarding a Vath trader.” Krile said, all three of them looking to her. “He came to Tailfeather in search of garments fit for a ‘man of refinement’ – which seemed a rather curious description for one of his kind.” Lucy’s brow rose in confusion. That was strange. The Vath wore next to no clothing aside from the cloak piece, and that was as ‘refined’ as they could get.

“…You are implying that Thancred sent a Vath to market in his stead? Why would he not go himself?” Y’shtola asked, Lucy crossing her arms. Maybe he was being extra cautious, knowing that the beasttribes were at the very least not allied with the Brass Blades of Crystal Braves, he could somewhat trust them.

“Well, if you recall, you yourself emerged from the Lifestream as Naked as your nameday.” Alphinaud said, Lucy looking up to him in surprise. “It is a scene I shall never forget-“

“_Is it now_?” Y’shtola said as she crossed her arms, Lucy looking at the Elezen as she tried to hold in her laughter. He looked utterly mortified by what she seemed to be implying, trying to find a way to work around it.

“Well, I was pleased to see you!” He started, though realized himself that didn’t sound much better. “I-I mean- it was a simple statement of fact! It stand to reason that Thancred found himself in the same…predicament.” He said, Krile laughing as well as Y’shtola gave the Lalafell her attention.

“In any case, if he had dealings with the Vath, they should be able to tell us, no?” She suggested, Alphinaud nodding.

“Quite right, Krile, quite right…” He said, though his face was so red it looked like he had been sunburnt.

“Asking them shouldn’t be a problem. I’ve been helping them a lot lately so they should be more than willing to give us the information we need.” She said, the Scions and Krile nodding.

“Well, what are we waiting for? For all we know, Thancred could be waiting for us in Lost ast Vath! We must go and see the Vath right away! Come along, everyone! Come along!” Alphinaud said very quickly, running ahead of all of them into the colony’s home.

“Honestly, that boy… Some things never change.” Krile sighed, Lucy looking on as Alphinaud’s back faded from view.

“Given that Alphinaud seems to recall the details of my return so _vividly_, I would rather he did not draw _me_ from memory, talented or not.” Y’shtola said, Lucy feeling a slight jab of annoyance at the implications. The thought of him drawing someone else – or another woman, to be specific – made her feel sad and frustrated at the same time. “Lest he wishes to upset the woman he already has feelings for.” The Warrior’s heart dropped into her stomach as Y’shtola said that, the two walking ahead as she stood completely still.

“Ah, you realized as well, then? That he is completely love stricken by someone?” Krile asked. “Though I do not know who his feelings are meant for, ‘tis clear as day there is someone very dear to his heart.”

“Yes, and they’re…” Whatever Y’shtola said didn’t reach Lucy’s ears, her own thoughts ringing louder than anything else. Alphinaud was…in love with someone? And it was so obvious that Krile realized it after having traveled with them for such a short amount of time? Who was it, and why did it scare her so much that he had found someone he loved? She should be happy for him, not upset! It’s not like- “Lucy? Are you alright?” Y’shtola’s voice cut through her thoughts, the Au’ra looking up to her friend. “You seem pale. Do you feel ill?”

“N-no, I’m fine. Just…worried about Thancred is all.” She said, which wasn’t a complete lie. Yet it wasn’t what was bothering her right now, as much as she hated to admit it. The conjurer eyed her for a moment yet didn’t question her further, merely gesturing for her to follow them into the colony. Alphinaud and Krile were waiting for them by the entrance, the Elezen still looking as if the ground could swallow him up. But when he looked to Lucy, all of the humiliation he showed was wiped completely and replaced with worry.

“Are you well, my friend? I did not think you looked so weary a few moments ago…” He asked, Lucy forcing a smile as she nodded. Y’shtola gave her another look that meant she didn’t believe her, but didn’t say anything else on the matter. The four entered the colony together and walked up to the storyteller, hopeful for some good news.

“Great hunters, we welcome you once more to Loth as Vath. What do you seek this day?” Storyteller asked, accompanied by the usual clicking their kind created when speaking.

“We seek a man. A man with whom we are told you may have had certain dealings.” Alphinaud said, the Vath looking at him as he showed the picture of Thancred.

“How curious. The hunters tire of godly sport and pursue mortal prey?” He asked, Lucy choking on a laugh as Krile raised her brow.

“No, no, he is not prey, but a friend long missing.” Alphinaud said, though Lucy could tell he too was having difficulties holding his laughter.

“Good, good. He is friend to the Vath as well, one with whom we have traded many times.” That caught the Warrior’s attention. He had been in contact with the Vath several times, yet she had not seen him once during her own dealings with the tribe.

“Truly? And you are certain it was this man?” Alphinaud asked, almost afraid to hope.

“There is no doubt. The fleshing clothed in skins came to us from Sohm Al, lost and weak. He offered meat and hides in trade, and in exchange we tended his wounds.” He explained, Lucy feeling dread wash over her. His wounds had been treated, but was he still alright? “He brought us much flesh, so skilled a hunter he was. Much flesh. When he asked for garments, we were glad to provide them.”

“And where is he now?” Y’shtola asked, Storyteller looking to Lucy.

“Gone to Loth ast Gnath. Not long ago. When he heard the Onemind had summoned our god once more.” Lucy felt her breath get stuck in her throat. What was he thinking, going to fight a primal without the Echo as protection? He was going to get killed, if not tempered and force them to…! She gritted her teeth as she stopped that thought immediately. Focus, don’t expect the worst.

“Ravana is returned!?” Alphinaud asked, Y’shtola and Krile narrowing their eyes as well. “Vidofnir did say that the Gnath had grown as before. But what could Thancred hope to accomplish by himself?” None of them could answer, but wasting time thinking about it wasn’t going to help them. “Honored elder, thank you for your help. Would that we could repay this kindness ere we depart, but we must hasten to our comrade’s side.”

“Go, great hunters, lest the Gnath claim him as a sacrifice.” Storyteller said, the four nodding as they wasted no time and swiftly made their way to the Gnath hive, taking out any Gnath that stood in their way as they prepared to enter the main portion of the colony. As they did, however, a large explosion followed by the sound of metal clashing interrupted them.

“Who else could be…” Alphianud trailed off as his eyes narrowed. “Thancred! It could be Thancred! We must hurry!” Lucy nodded as she led the charge, the four rushing to their friend’s aid. As they entered, however, they did not see their long-lost friend. Instead, they saw five other warriors, who had seemingly taken down the primal themselves. They all jumped down to confront them, yet before a single word could be uttered, the man before them, as well as Lucy, began to feel a throbbing headache all too familiar. The Echo showed her the warriors from before. They were standing before an Ascian, one they had most likely defeated. The man wielding the axe turned his weapon into light, much like Lucy had during her first fight with Lahabrea. Which meant these people, or at least the axe wielding man, was the same as her. One of Hydaelyn’s chosen.

“So you are the Warrior of Light. The _savior_ of Eorzea.” He said as Lucy returned to the present, feeling slightly disassociated as she looked to him. She then noticed that it wasn’t just him who seemed to possess the Echo. All _five_ of them did, as they all had the same reaction she had whenever she returned from the Echo. “It’s a wonder you didn’t come sooner, what with the primal and all. Lost a step, have we?” He said, earning a growl from the Au’ra as she narrowed her eyes at them.

“Have care. The aether moves strangely around him.” Y’shtola said, Alphinaud looking to the ground as Krile also recovered from the vision of the Echo.

“It would seem we share a common enemy. Mayhap you would tell us who you are?” Alphinaud said, trying to see if talking was an option with their new ‘friends’. At his words, however, they merely shared a glance before Lucy felt a menacing aura around them.

“…Shall we show them?” The one holding the axe said, the Warrior planting her feet on the ground as she waited. Without another word, the archer let loose Rain of Death into the air, Y’shtola forming a barrier around all of them to protect from the airborne trajectory. Yet the paladin came forth and knocked her away, Lucy gritting her teeth as she moved to interject him, yet before she could, the black mage sent a strong fire spell their way, hitting the ground next to Lucy, and landing a hit on Alphinaud and Krile, sending them both flying.

“Alphinaud!” Lucy cried out instinctively, barely seeing the paladin strike at Y’shtola again through the smoke. Yet the Au’ra was not given any chance to help her friends, as the axe wielder came at her with the intent to fight. Lucy gritted her teeth as she pulled out her star globe, aware that she was at a huge disadvantage strength wise. She knew the might of a warrior was not to be taken lightly. Yet she had no need, as throwing knives came from the air behind her and forced the man back. And before she knew it, another joined the battle and clashed with their enemy. “Thancred…” Lucy gasped, a huge wave of relief flooding into her veins as she saw the rouge push the man back with ease and elegance. The warrior seemed more than eager to continue, yet their white mage seemed to tell them to stop.

“Not very sporting of you to interrupt, but so be it.” The man said, looking a bit too smug for Lucy’s liking. She joined Thancred’s side in case they decided they wanted to continue after all. “Mark well our faces, Warrior of Light, for we are the Warriors of Darkness. Walkers of a different path. And we shall meet again.” He said, Lucy’s eyes narrowing. Before either of them could say a word, the white mage began to teleport, pulling the rest of them with her.

“Warriors of Darkness? …Really?” Krile asked, her tone confused. Yet she did not care much for that, focusing instead on their missing friend. He gave her a small smile, Lucy unable to truly voice how happy she was to see him. Yet the bandage over his eye was not comforting.

“Thancred! Are you alright?” Alphinaud asked as he came up next to her, Lucy looking over to make sure the Elezen wasn’t injured. Y’shtola came up to him as well, the sound of the Gnaths’ echoing around them.

“Pleasantries can wait. I’d rather not be here when the Gnath arrive. Agreed?” Thancred said, Lucy unable to contain the smile form finally hearing his voice again. He had come back to them. They all nodded as they made to leave Loth as Gnath, finding their lost friend and learning of some new enemies. But that could wait. Right now, all Lucy cared about was making sure that all of her friends were safe and unharmed.


	17. Chapter 15: The Conseqences of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wheels of change are spinning unrelentlessly in Ishgard, and while the Scions were celebrating the return of their friend, the people of Ishgard who refuse to see the truth for what it was have begun their own revolution

The five Scions ran out of Loth ast Gnath, Lucy looking back to make sure none of the Gnath were following them out into the fields. She couldn’t see any of them outside of their hive, meaning none had chased them farther than that. Letting out a small sigh of relief, the Warrior turned back towards her companions and made sure they were all unharmed. Y’shtola was focused on Thancred, who seemed quite well despite the bandage over his eye and the longer length of hair. Krile, on the other hand, looked exhausted, Alphinaud looking at her with worry.

“Do you need to sit down? I have water, if it will help.” He asked, Lucy walking over to check on her as well. Neither had any injuries, though the vision from the Echo caught both of them off guard. She wouldn’t be surprised if it had overwhelmed the Lalafell.

“No, thank you Alphinaud.” Krile declined, looking up to Lucy. “The vision caught me unawares, and I was unprepared for their attack, but…I could hear the colony chattering all around us… They were so loud…so unbearably loud…” She explained, The Au’ra giving her a sympathetic look. She had no idea how it would feel to have the Gnath echo in her head, but if how Deftarm reacted every time it happened was the same that Krile felt now, she could only imagine how maddening it sounded.

“Suffice it to say, our reunion was not at all as I pictured it.” Y’shtola said, Lucy looking over to the two Archons. “Waiting until the last instant to join the fray. ‘Tis plain you have not lost our appetite for the dramatic.” Thancred merely shrugged as he looked her.

“_My_ appetite for the dramatic? Have you forgotten the circumstances of our parting? The heroic last stand, the tunnel filling with light, and then…” He didn’t finished, merely letting out a sigh. “Had I known you intended to use forbidden magicks to deliver me to some godsforsaken wilderness…I would have thanked you in advance.” The Warrior smiled at his response, Y’shtola also losing the stern expression she held as she smiled to their rouge friend as well.

“Thancred…” Krile and Alphinaud looked to the Hyur, as Thancred relaxed his stance.

“If nothing else, you might have warned me that I would emerge from the Lifestream in the altogether. Eventually, managed to fashion knives from some obsidian I found, and set about hunting for meats and hides.” Lucy blinked at him, surprised he was able to make knives our of obsidian. It wasn’t a bad move at all, though doing so without the proper equipment seemed difficult. “Given that I’m not that skilled in leatherworking, it’s probably for the best that I met the Vath before I was reunited with you.”

“So _you_ were the ‘fleshing clothed in skins’ of whom the storyteller spoke.” Alphinaud asked, Thancred looking a little depressed at the words.

“A description which fit me as ill as the skins themselves. Happily, I was able to trade with the Vath for garments better becoming a man of refinement.” He said, the Au’ra laughing a little. Though she had to admit, the garments he wore was of good quality, and it suited him very well. Not at all the attire he wore before, but Lucy thought it was more becoming on him. “From them I learned of Ravana, and of the great warrior who had once laid him low.” He finished, looking over to Lucy with a smile.

“And thence did you conclude that were you to track the primal’s movements, it would surely bring you into contact with the Scions once more.” Y’shtola added on, Thancred nodding.

“it seemed a reasonable assumption. I could think of no one else with your enthusiasm for slaying beastman gods.” He said, before his expression turned more serious. “Until now, that is.”

“Ah yes…the self-proclaimed ‘Warriors of Darkness’.” Alphinaud said as he narrowed his eyes. “’Tis only fitting that they stand in opposition to the Warrior of Light, I suppose.” Lucy lowered her gaze, recalling the vision the Echo showed her. They were fighting an Ascian, the same enemy they sought to destroy.

“I glimpsed the leader’s past – if only for a moment. They were confronting a man in black. An Ascian, I think.” Krile said, voicing Lucy’s own thoughts and the Warrior nodded in agreement.

“If these warriors are capable of doing battle with Ascians and primals both, they must be possessed of powerful protection – protection not unlike the Echo…” Alphinaud said, the Au’ra gritting he teeth slightly. She thought it very likely that they possessed the Echo, as he also seemed to have glimpsed into her past as well. Yet none of them knew for certain, and all they could do as speculate.

“He _knew_ us. He knew _you_.” Krile whispered to the Warrior. “Did he walk in our memories as we walked in his?”

“It’s not impossible.” Lucy added, Alphinaud looking up to the two as she himself entered into deeps thoughts.

“Blessed with the power of the Echo, and driven to put down primals… Despite his declaration that they walk a different path, I struggle to see how their goals conflict with ours.” He said, the others agreeing. Based on what they knew right now, their paths should be the same – destroy the Ascians and defeat primals to protect the lands. “Nor is that the only oddity. I find it passing strange that such exceptional individuals should have wholly escaped our notice until now. Surely we would have heard rumors and attempted to recruit them to our cause?”

“I recall no such adventurers – and I would not soon forget their like. Nor would any of us, I think.” Y’shtola said, Lucy narrowing her eyes. Then where have they been up until now? It’s like they only just now appeared, but is that even possible? “One of our primary duties was to scour the city-states for promising candidates – which is how I found Lucy.” She said, a small smile on her face as she looked to the Warrior. Y’shtola was the first Scion Lucy met, running into her while running what she thought was an ordinary errand for some extra gil. Little did she know then that she would become Eorzea’s champion and the Warrior of Light.

“Ah, the memories. It seems like only yesterday that you slew your first primal.” Thancred said, looking to Lucy. “Speaking of which, I had the distinct impression that it was _not_ the first time that band of merry men and women had killed a god.”

“I agree. There was a certain air of confidence that they could, in fact, defeat Ravana that one wouldn’t have if it was their first fight.” Lucy said, recalling how she herself was terrified during her fight with Ifrit. How could she not, fighting against what she then assumed was an all-powerful god?

“I labor to believe that a band of preternaturally gifted adventurers has been traveling the land, slaying primals without our knowledge. ‘Twould imply gross negligence on our part.” Y’shtola said, which Lucy had to agree. If they had traveled the land defeating primals before them, they would have heard something about it. At the very least, people would come up to them to say thank you for the deed. Yet the only times the primals have surfaced, Lucy was the one who took them down.

“Speculations will avail us naught. There is far too much we do not know.” Alphinaud interjected, all of them looking to him. “For the present, we must needs concentrate on what we _do_ know, namely that Lord Ravana is no more. Vidofnir must be informed. The news may render her more receptive to Ser Aymeric’s invitation.” The Warrior nodded curious if Lucia was still at Anyx Trine.

“Since you seem to have affairs here well in hand, I shall take my leave. Simply being in the vicinity of this colony is giving me a stinking headache.” Krile said, Lucy giving her a sympathetic look. “If you have need of me, I shall be with Master Matoya. I would beg her assistance with the search for Minfilia.”

“Wait – Minfilia is missing? I thought she escaped with Lucy!” Thancred said, the Au’ra flinching as she looked to the ground, a wave of guilt flooding her body. She could feel his eyes on her, but she didn’t wish to look at him.

“I shall explain on the road. Much has happened in your absence…” Alphinaud said, the Hyuran’s eyes moving from Lucy to the Elezen, yet she felt no better about the situation. She knew Thancred cared for Minfilia, hence why he and Y’shtola stayed behind to begin with. “Let us be away, Lucy.” Alphinaud said quietly, Lucy merely nodding as they began their trip to Anyx Trine. Alphinaud gave a brief explanation of their situation, Thancred adding in questions as he spoke. Lucy deliberately stayed a few paces behind, not uttering a word during their exchange. After a while, Y’shtola began to speak with Alphinaud alone, Thancred slowing down a little to walk next to the Warrior.

“Pray forgive my tone before, Lucy. I did not mean to seem angry at you.” He said, Lucy slightly raising her head to look at him. “I know you are not to blame.”

“I feel like I am…” She said quietly, the Hyur placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him more and her eyes fell directly on the bandage over his right eye, her expression going from sadness to concern. “Thancred…”

“I know what you’re thinking, but really, you needn’t worry.” He said, smiling to her. “It will only lend credence to my tales of heroism. Besides, battle scars are to maidens what loose morals are to gentlemen. A definite bonus.” The Warrior let out a puff of air at his words, yet she was still concerned. They climbed the steps of Anyx Trine, seeing Vidofnir in the same place they saw her before.

“I had not thought to see thee again so soon, mortal. If thou sleekest the knight, know that she hath long since departed for Ishgard.” The dragon said, Alphinaud shaking his head as Y’shtola and Thancred stood behind him and Lucy.

“My thanks, Vidofnir, but it was not for her that we came. We bring good tidings for your and yours. Lord Ravana, who had been summoned by the Gnath, has again been laid low.” Alphianud informed her, Vidofnir’s head rearing back slightly as she moved her gaze to the Warrior.

“Truly? Once more you mortals have succeeded where mine own kind did fail You have our deepest thanks.” She said, Lucy shaking her head with a concerned expression.

“Would that we could take credit. The god fell by another’s hand.” Alphinaud said, the dragon looking at both of them in confusion.

“Another? Revelation upon revelation.” She said, but shook her head softly after. “Regardless, it is cause for celebration. The Gnath will have no choice but to withdraw.” Lucy nodded, glad that the dragons could be left in peace. Even though she didn’t know what to make of the so-called Warriors of Darkness, some good came of them defeating Ravana. “But to another matter. I have tidings for thee as well.”

“Regarding the Ishgardians’ invitation?” Alphinaud asked, Vidofnir nodding.

“As promised, I brought the matter to my sire. Hearken to his answer now. ‘For a thousand years have I mourned my beloved, who gave her life to forge a peace thy king betrayed. Such was my lot, until a child of Ishgard came unto me.’” She started, the Au’ra feeling a chill crawl on her skin. Ysayle. “’For want of warmth, she wrapped herself in a dream. Yet the world will remember her deeds. For truth, she thought. For justice, she sinned. For redemption, she sacrificed, and became as light. To follow one’s heart, to have faith in one’s convictions – be it for weal, or be it for woe. Such is the folly and the glory of man…and of dragon.’” Lucy didn’t know what to say. Hraesvelgr wasn’t of that mind when they last spoke with him. Maybe Ysayle’s belief changed him. “He hath entrusted the choice to us, and we have made it. We will keep faith with you who walk in the Light.”

“Then you accept Ser Aymeric’s invitation?” Alphinaud asked, though his voice was quieter than it had been before. Hraesvelgr’s answer had affected him as well it seems.

“Let it be known that I, Vidofnir, shall journey unto Ishgard on behalf of my people.” She said with a nod, Lucy smiling softly at her. Alphinaud beamed as well, bowing in gratitude to the dragon.

“We are honored to receive your answer, and will convey your words to our allies without delay.” He told her, the other Scions nodding as they all prepared to walk. “It is happening, Ysayle. Would that you were here to see it…” Lucy stopped as she turned to looked at the Elezen, his gaze lowered with a sad smile. True…Ysayle’s dream was finally coming to fruition. While it would take a long time before it would become truly what she wished, this was the closest they had ever come to the dream. He looked up and met her gaze, softly shaking his head as he walked to meet up with Thancred and Y’shtola.

“I see…’twould seem they’ve lost more than I initially thought.” Thancred said, Lucy assuming Y’shtola explained about Ysayle while they waited for them. The two looked over to Alphianud and Lucy, smiling slightly. “We should head for Ishgard. I’ll be relying on you to lead the way.”

“Oh I think there will be little problems of that. Alphinaud was quite confident when we ventured from Ishgard before.” Y’shtola commented, Alphinaud flushing slightly as she shook his head.

“Well, ‘tis is the third time I have made the journey. ‘Twould be more surprising if I did not know the road now.” He said, Lucy laughing slightly as she looked to the Hyur.

“It’ll take us a little while, so we can properly explain everything you’ve missed during your…travel through the Lifestream I suppose.” She said, Thancred smirking at her as Y’shtola laughed as well. The journey back was quite lively as a result, Alphinaud and Y’shtola shifting between retelling their journey up until this point, Lucy only adding in when it concerned the primals and the last push in their chase for the archbishop.

“So you slew a handful of primals, chatted with the Emperor of Garlemald, uncovered the truth behind a thousand-year war, thwarted a megalomaniacal archbishop’s ambitions, and then rode home on the back of the Father of Dragons. Does that about sum it up?” Thancred said as they entered Ishgard, Lucy nodding as they walked into Foundation.

“Right. Let us not keep Ser Aymeric waiting.” Alphinaud said, Thancred stopping for a moment as the Scions looked to him. “…Are you quite well, Thancred?” The Elezen asked, the Warrior looking at him with worry. He looked up to the two of them and smiled with a shook of his head.

“Yes – yes, quite well. Forgive me. You have given me rather a lot to digest. This whole affair with the Ishgardians and the Dravanians…and our friends nowhere to be found.” He said, the Warrior looking away. “’Twould seem there is no end to our troubles.” Thancred sighed, Alphinaud mirroring Lucy’s action.

“We can but face them head-on, one at a time.” Y’shtola said, looking to the two youngest Scions. “For now, me must apply ourselves to our allotted tasks and leave the others to theirs. Remember, Thancred – we found you, as they found me. In time, we will find Yda and Papalymo and Minfilia as well.” Lucy looked up to the conjurer, who looked to the Warrior with a smile. “These troubles will soon be but a memory – one which we will look back on together.” Thancred let out a small laugh as he smiled as well.

“Pray do no misunderstand – I did not mean to imply that it would be otherwise. I merely wish I had rejoined our grand adventure at one of its more triumphal moments.” He said as he looked around them. “Despite your recent accomplishments, the mood here is less than celebratory.”

“Well, people have feared and despised dragons for a thousand years – they knew no other way to live. It’ll take time before they truly wish to celebrate it.” Lucy added, the Hyur looking to her with a smirk.

“Aye. But I have no doubt that we will enjoy many more glorious victories soon enough – and you may rest assured I will play my part in the to the very hilt.” The other Scions nodded, though Lucy felt a slight fear hit her. When she first joined the Scions, Thancred tried to do whatever he could to fill the hole left by Louisoix. In turn, however, he became too caught up with becoming stronger, and allowed Lahabrea to take over his body. While she knew he wouldn’t fall to that level again, his words pulled those thoughts back.

“I know you will.” Alphinaud said with a smile as he looked over to all of them. “So then – to the Congregation!” He lead them up the walkway, Thancred purposefully waking next to Lucy again.

“You are concerned that I will push myself again.” He stated, the Au’ra flinching as she looked up to him. “Rest assured, I have learned my lesson.” He told her, earning a from her as she nodded in understanding. As they entered the Congregation, they saw Hilda and Lucia talking to each other, the tension high in the air. They heard their footsteps as they approached, the Mongrel looking to them.

“Oh, good, you’re back. Things got a bit heated while you were away.” She said, Lucy blinking at her as she looked to Lucia.

“You have returned! In this at least the fates are kind.” Her tone was breathless, almost as if she had been afraid of something. Alphinaud seemed to not notice the tone, however, greeting her with a smile.

“Greetings, First Commander! It pleases me to inform you that Vidofnir has accepted Ser Aymeric’s invitation.” He informed her, Lucia blinking for a moment before she gasped.

“She has!? These are glad tidings indeed…” She trailed off as he gaze lowered. “Would that the lord commander were here to hear them.” Lucy felt a wave of dread flow through her systems, her body freezing up at the words. The tone and behavior of Lucia didn’t imply he was away on business.

“Ah. Is he otherwise engaged?” Alphinaud asked, though the Warrior was far too concerned with making sure she didn’t completely lose focus. Thancred seemed to notice her change, walking next to her and pulling at her sleeve to help keep her grounded.

“Aye – sleepin’ off a knife to the gut.” The other Scions gasped as well as Lucy felt the dread grow stronger. No. No, she couldn’t lose more people. If she lost any more than she already had…

“_What_? What happened!? Will he live?” Alphinaud asked, Y’shtola walking next to the Elezen.

“The chirurgeons tell me he will make a full recovery.” Lucia said, Lucy feeling slightly more at ease. “But had Lord Edmont and Lord Artoriel not been on hand when the assassin struck, he would not have been so fortunate. For a mercy, they subdued the fiend before he could land the telling blow.”

“The attack was just the beginnin’, though. Not long after, buildings all ‘round the city – includin’ several of ours – burst into flames.” Hilda continued, Lucy looking up to them in shock. They had only been gone for a few days at the most! How had all this happened in such a short amount of time? “Bastards caught us completely by surprise. We’ve been dowsin’ the fires, but for every one we put out, it seems like two more start up. Causalities are mountin’, especially in the Brume.”

“’Tis plain these fires were started by the assassin’s conspirators. Until they have been rounded up, there will be no end to this. Will you help us find them?” Lucia asked, all of the Scions nodding. Except for Lucy, as she was still trying to calm herself down. The fear that Ser Aymeric might be lost to them was still shouting in her head, the Au’ra trying desperately to block it out. He would live. He _had_ to live. “Then let us be about it. The flames are spreading. We must needs begin our investigation immediately. Witnesses must be found; suspects must be identified.”

“Have you been able to determine the precise locations where the fires were set? Mayhap there is a pattern.” Alphianud suggested, Lucy raising her head slightly to try and pay attention.

“If there is, we have yet to discern it. Fires have been reported throughout the city, in both the Pillars and Foundation. Indeed, given the size of the area affected, I think it best to divide our forces.” A new wave of dread filled Lucy anew as Lucia looked to the Elezen and Miqo’te. “Master Alphinaud and Mistress Y’shtola – I would have you take charge of the investigation in Foundation.”

“As you wish.” Alphinaud said, thinking to himself. “Mayhap Tataru can be of assistance as well.” The Warrior shook her head as she forced the dread down, to no avail. She didn’t want to be separated from any of her friends, not when someone who had tried to kill Ser Aymeric was still around. They would be after the Scions as well then!

“Meanin’ Lucy and me get the Pillars. Oh, they’ll like me up there.” Hilda said, looking over to Thancred with a smirk. “Only question is, will the grizzled old rouge strikin’ a pose over there be joinin’ us?”

“Thancred, of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn.” He introduced himself, moving slightly from Lucy to bow to Hilda. “And my I say what a pleasure it is to meet you too, my lady.” Hilda merely smirked in response.

“I’ll bet. The name’s Hilda. A Scion, eh? And there I was thinkin’ I’d found a fellow ruffian amongst all these illustrious personages.” She said, Lucia clearing her throat before the conversation could continue.

“I will remain here to coordinate the fire-quenching effort. If you learn aught of value, pray inform me immediately. That is all.” They all nodded as they set about their tasks, Lucy looking over as Alphinaud and Y’shtola made to leave. The Elezen turned to look at her, giving her a soft smile.

“You need not worry, my friend. Naught will happen to me or Y’shtola, nor will we allow any harm to come to Tataru.” He said, most likely understanding what was making Lucy so tense. She swallowed thickly as she nodded, Alphinaud smiling again as she left with the conjurer.

“They will be alright.” She muttered to herself, looking up to Thancred as he waited for her to calm herself.

“While we _could_ begin by sifting through charred rubble and questioning random passersby, in my experience, every town has at least one individual who can be counted on to know things he or she should not.” He suggested, Lucy thinking for a moment. She and Alphianud had to rely one someone like that before, when trying to locate Cid.

“I believe Lord Emmanellain would be our best bet.” She said, Hilde groaning in response.

“Oh, aye…the infamous Lord Emmanellain de Fortemps, lover of women and wine – though neither care for him that much. They say he could gossip for Ishgard.” She said, Thancred smirking with a nod.

“Just the sort of fellow I had in mind. Capital suggestion, Lucy.” He said, Hilda thinking for a second.

“He’ll be at the Croizer most like, makin’ an effort to be seen. So let’s go and see him.” They nodded as Hilda lead the way, Thancred being a few steps behind them. The Warrior could barely hear him mutter, and what sounded like a sigh of defeat. She turned to face him in curiosity, the Hyur merely shaking his head as they left the Congregation. As Hilda had said, they found Lord Emmanellain in the Jeweled Croizer along with Honoroit. He informed them that there didn’t seem to be any sort of pattern to the fires, and that Ser Aymeric had opened the lower levels of the Vault for those who had lost their homes. Not what they had hoped for, they at least had something to go on. Thancred and Hilda went to examine the rubble from the fires, while Lucy went up to the Hoplon to speak with the refugees. One of the priests were calling out to the refugees, and older man of the cloth from what the Warrior could tell. He seemed worried about their well-being, yet Lucy knew that there were many men of the clergy who were very insistent on holding fast to their beliefs they had come to be so. Yet she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, hopeful she wouldn’t regret it. Other refugees said the fires started suddenly, yet none knew exactly how it started. Meeting up with Thancred and Hilda, they said how the Cathedral and the Tribunal was left undamaged, the rouge suspecting that it might give them a clue as to who the arsonists are. While certainly not conclusive, it did give them something to work with. Deciding it best to speak with the others regarding the matter, the three of them headed for the Brume. As they came to the walkway down, however, Lucy heard something that sounded like struggling, her nerves high as she rushed down. At the western end of the Brume, her fellow Scions stood over a man that was tied up, which must’ve been the sound of struggling she heard before.

“Silence will avail you naught, sir.” Alphinaud said, Lucy and the others joining them. “Ah, Lucy! I was just about to summon you. As you can see, we have detained a suspect.” He said, Y’shtola looking at the man.

“We found this man loitering near the remains of one of the stricken buildings. According to eyewitnesses, he was also present before the fires broke out.” The conjurer said with a sly smile. “We wished to have words; he did not. So we insisted.”

“You should have seen how Alphinaud tackled him!” She said, the Warrior eyeing the Elezen as his face flushed slightly. Lucy had seen him fight before, but straight up tackling someone to the ground…she was having a hard time picturing it.

“Let me go, damn it! You’ve got the wrong man!” The man said, and sounded like he refused to admit to anything else. Thancred stepped closer to the man, sniffing the air around him.

“My, but you reek of oil. And are those _burns_ on your hands? An occupational hazard, I suppose. But tell me – does arson pay well?” He said, the man flinching at his words.

“I-I’m a victim, you imbecile! Look at me!” He claimed, the Hyur standing up again.

“Aye, that you are – after a fashion.” He began. “You should know that your pious patron has already spun us a delightful tarn about how his pet mongrel slipped the leash and set about burning half the city to the ground.” Lucy had to catch herself from reaction surprised by his words. They had heard nothing of the sort, but she suspected what he was trying to do. “Not very noble of him, I grant you – but then these highborn types rarely do show loyalty to their pets. …In fact, he called you rabid and begged us to put you down.”

“Th-That’s bollocks! He’s the one what told me to keep going’!” He said, The Warrior narrowing her eyes at the man. “…Even a sinner such as me could find salvation in the Fury’s work, he said. I’d left it behind – tried to, with all my heart! Said my prayers every day, like a good man But then he came to me! _He came to me_!” Thancred narrowed his eyes at the man before he looked to Hilda.

“And there you have it. Hilda, would you be so kind as to escort our friend here to the Congregation?”

“Aye. So long as you don’t mind if he’s limpin’ when he gets there.” Hilda said, eyeing the man before she forced him on his feet and dragged him off.

“That was incredible, Thancred! But how did you know he would confess?” Tataru asked, Lucy crossing her arms.

“Well, I have seen his like before. A troubled soul, manipulated by men of power and wielded as a weapon…” he said before he smiled slightly. “I could not be certain, of course. But given the stakes, I thought it worth the risk.”

“And if your captive had called your bluff?” Y’shtola asked, Thancred shrugging.

“Must we entertain hypotheticals? The world as it is is vexing enough.” He said, Lucy laughing slightly as Alphinaud sighed.

“_Thank you_, Thancred. Whether by luck or judgement, we have at last confirmed that these arsons were orchestrated by a person or persons of influence. I think it best that we now return to the Congregation and discuss how best to proceed.” They all nodded as Y’shtola and Alphinaud went ahead, Thancred hanging back.

“You go on ahead, Lucy! I want to talk a bit to Thancred.” Tataru said, the Hyur nodding in agreement. Lucy nodded and went ahead, seeing Y’shtola and Alphinaud as she entered the building. Y’shtola looked the same as always, while Alphinaud seemed downtrodden.

“If we could but determine the motive behind these fires…” He muttered, Lucy nodding as Lucia approached them.

“On behalf of the Holy See of Ishgard, I thank you all. The man you apprehended is being interrogated as we speak. Though he fell silent upon realizing that we had not turned his master, we will soon tell us what he knows, one way or another.” She said, footsteps coming from behind them. Lucy turned and saw Lord Artoriel and Thancred enter together, the man giving a nod to Lucy.

“Pardon the intrusion, First Commander…” He said, his expression seeming weary.

“Ah, Lord Artoriel. Are you come to see your father? He is attending Ser Aymeric in his chambers at present.” Lucia said, Lord Artoriel nodding.

“I am. He bid me bring this salve.” Lucia nodded as she smiled to him.

“Then do not let me detain you. And thank you for your kindness, my lord.” She said with a bow, Lord Artoriel shaking his head.

“In times of trouble, every man must do his part. Would that I could do more.” He said before he bid farewell, going to Ser Aymeric’s chambers.

“…My lord Artoriel did not seem to be in the best of spirits.” Alphinaud said, Lucy nodding as they looked to the First Commander.

“’Tis little wonder, Master Alphinaud. His father is widely slandered, and his half-brother not yet cold in the grave.” Lucy’s eyes widen before she bit her lower lip. They were mourning the loss of their family member, and they had to deal with slander from their fellow man?

“It was not so long ago, was it…” Alphinaud muttered as he looked to Lucy, the Au’ra nodding.

“How desperately we cling to that which we hold dear, knowing all the while that a day will come when we must let go.” Y’shtola said, the Warrior’s expression turning even more sour. She didn’t want to let go of anyone else dear to her. She didn’t know if she could take it.

“Now, now. Such an expression doesn’t suit a lady of your stature.” Thancred said, Lucy looking up to the rouge. “We’re all still here, and no one is leaving. No more farewells. Not for a good while yet, at least.” He said with a smile, the young Scions looking to him with a smile. Y’shtola smiled slightly as well.

“I do not mean to diminish our accomplishments, but until we identify the ones who ordered the fires set, our work is far from finished.” Lucia said, stopping their conversation as they went back to business.

“Between the various conservative and religious factions in Ishgard, I daresay there is no shortage of parties who would like to see the status quo preserved.” Thancred suggested, looking to the people in the room. “Do any likely suspects spring to mind?” Before any of them could utter a word, the door opened and Ser Aymeric, accompanied by Count Edmont stepped into the room.

“Far too many to count.” He said, a soft groan of pain leaving him.

“Lord Commander, your wounds!” Lucia said, Lucy almost telling him to go back to bed as well.

“Are healing well, thank you.” He said with a smile, looking over to the Scions. “Time is of the essence. Lest we forget, these men would sooner put their own city to the torch than see it change. When our enemies learn that we have apprehended their arsonist, there is no telling how they will react.” As if the fates decided to push them into the flames themselves, a Temple Knight rushed in with heavy breaths.

“Lord Commander! An armed mob has seized control of the Vault!” He informed them, Lucy gasping slightly.

“The refugees are in the Vault!” Lucy gasped, the others looking shocked as well.

“And now we know. Tell us what happened, ser. Spare no detail.” Ser Aymeric ordered, the knight nodding.

“We were directing refugees into the basilica, as you ordered, when all of a sudden, men brandishing weapons were all around us. It happened so fast, my lord. We had no time to respond. They’ve taken the refugees hostage and barricaded themselves inside the Vault.” He said, the Lord Commander narrowing his eyes.

“And they sent you to deliver their demands.” He finished, the knight swallowing deeply as she nodded.

“They…the True Brothers of the Faith demand that a conclave to select the next archbishop be held forthwith. Furthermore, th-they declare that you, Lord Commander, are guilty of patricide and high treason, and that you must surrender yourself at once to receive the Fury’s judgement.” Lucy felt her blood boil with rage, a loud growl emanating from her throat. She was usually able to keep it under control, low enough that only she heard it. But based on the reactions of her fellow Scions, it was much louder than she had intended. Those godsdamned bastards…risking the lives of innocent people who can’t fight back to hold fast onto a lie that has destroyed countless lives.

“Ridiculous! Do they honestly think that executing Ser Aymeric will change anything? That the truth will somehow die with him?” Lucia outburst, Lord Artoriel narrowing his eyes as well.

“These fundamentalists rage against the passing of the old ways, unable to accept there can be no going back.” He said, Count Edmont looking to the Lord Commander.

“Given the fanciful nature of their demands, a peaceful resolution does not seem likely. If the hostages are to be rescued, it will be by force, I fear.” He said, Ser Aymeric nodding.

“Agreed. Lucia, take a contingent of knights and establish a perimeter outside the entrance.” Lucia nodded as his gaze to the Mongrel. “Hilda, I need your people out in force throughout the Brume. When word spreads of the situation, the friends and family of the hostages may try to take matters into their own hands. I will not give these militants more targets.” Hilda nodded with a determined gaze, Lord Commander smiling as he looked to the younger Elezen. “I shall lead the assault on the Vault. Master Alphinaud, can I count on the support of the Scions?” Lucy could see him visibly flinch, yet she doubted it was from the request. He soon narrowed his eyes and gave a determined nod.

“Of course!” The other Scions nodded as well, Lucy noting the smirk on Thancred’s face.

“We are in your debt.” He said, Lord Artoriel stepping forward.

“I shall join you as well, Lord Commander!” He said, Ser Aymeric looked at him for a moment before his gaze met the count’s. Count Edmont smiled and nodded, the Lord Commander nodding as well.

“Your assistance is most welcome, Lord Artoriel. To arms then, friends! Time is against us!” They all nodded as they left the Congregation and began to through the Jeweled Croizer.

“They keep talking to me when they wish for the Scion’s assistance…” Lucy heard Alphinaud mutter, the Warrior looking to him. She suspected that was what made him flinch before. “I am not the leader of the Scions. That title is Minfilia’s, and I do not deserve to carry it. Even temporarily…”

“I would say my opinion on the matter but you won’t believe me.” She said simply, the Elezen freezing as he looked up to her. “So I’ll say this instead – trust us to tell you if there’s something we should reconsider our approach on.” Her smile was soft, Alphinaud looking at her before he smiled weakly as well. His hand went up to his neck, fiddling with the chain around it. The necklace she ahd given him during Starlight. He ahd been worried about it being damaged during their journey and elected to keep it under his shirt. But the chain was just barely visible when he went to touch it. Seeing that he was in fact wearing it made her heart warm, unable to contain her smile.

“Yes, I suppose I should trust in you all to put me in my place.” He said, slightly teasingly. “Thank you, Lucy. Truly.”

“Don’t worry about it. We’re friends, after all.” She said, the hollow feeling in her chest coming forth as she said it. That had happened a lot lately, when she spoke of Alphinaud as a friend. Like her heart wasn’t satisfied with that. She simply ignored it for now, though, having more pressing matters to deal with at the moment. They came up to the other entrance of the Vault, all of them prepared to enter.

“Listen well. We will enter the basilica silently via this gate. According to our latest reports, there are at least six hostages being held within. The numbers and readiness of the True Brothers of the Faith are unknown.” He informed them, Lucy narrowing her eyes.

“I am told one claimed to have served under Thordan VII. Might the same be true of the rest?” Lord Artoriel commented, Ser Aymeric nodding.

“Given the swiftness with which they seized control of the Vault, I think it highly likely, yes – which means that they may well possess the knowledge required to turn the building defenses against us. Be that as it may, we have no choice but to press on.” He said, giving the Fortemps lord his full attention. “Lord Artoriel – you are a brave man and true, and none would dare question your honor if you chose not to risk your life in this endeavor. Are you certain you wish to join us?”

“I am no stranger to the battlefield, Ser Aymeric! My arm will not falter; my shield will not break! Halone as my witness, we will bring these fanatics to justice!” Lucy felt a silent wave of fear flow through her at his words, being the same words that Lord Haurchefant uttered before he gave his life to save her. She wouldn’t let that happen. No one was ever going to die in her stead again.

“Well said, my lord!” Ser Aymeric said, looking to everyone as he prepared his blade. “Friends – follow me!” They all nodded as they rushed through the entrance, soon entering the Vault where Lucy had gone through before. She could feel a slight dread fill her as the visions that happened the last time she came here appeared, the Warrior forcing them down as she focused on the task at hand.

“’Twould seem out presence yet goes unnoticed. Come – we must secure the entrance remember: saving the hostages takes precedence over all else. Mind your attacks, and subdue the enemy quickly.” Ser Aymeric said, all of them nodding as they moved to the entrance. There were a handful of Knights present, and the Au’ra caught the sight of one of the hostages behind them. The men attacked them first, Lucy staying further behind with Y’shtola and Alphianud to lend support as Ser Aymeric, Lord Artoriel and Thancred led the assault. The men fell quickly at the hands of the able warriors, the survivors turning their attention to the hostage instead. Lucy narrowed her eyes she sent a Malefic spell at him, putting him off balance and allowing Thancred to take him out. Once they were all down, the lord commander moved to untie the hostage, asking if he were alright.

“You must hurry! The others were taken elsewhere by Ser Simeonard.” He told them Ser Aymeric narrowing his eyes.

“Ser Simeonard? So this is indeed the work of the archbishop’s former servants…” He sneered, Lucy instantly looking behind them as a sound rang around them.

“On your guard! They’ve sounded the alarum!” Lord Artoriel yelled, Lucy pulling her star globe out as more men approached them.

“I will hold the entrance and look after this one! Now go!” Y’shtola ordered, the men nodding as they ran to meet their advisories, Alphinaud staying close to Lucy. She pulled out her cards and gave them to the three close-range fighters as she saw it necessary, any card giving Alphianud a better edge being given to him. As they ventured further into the Vault they saw another hostage.

“Secure the hostages, Lucy! Leave the others to us!” Ser Aymeric ordered as they approached, Lucy nodding as she ran ahead, Thancred and Lord Artoriel close behind her to take their attention away from her. Alphinaud stood on the opposite side of the group, giving them both the best range to support the rest. Once the men were down, Ser Aymeric moved to untie the woman.

“Th-they took the other somewhere. I… it all happened so quickly…” She said, the poor woman on the verge of tears. Lucy snapped her head back in the direction they came as more soldiers came towards them.

“There they are! Let none escape!” Sounds from the path further in also caught her attention, the Warrior clicking her teeth.

“We’ll be surrounded at this rate…” she muttered, Alphinaud opening his tome as he looked back to them.

“Keep going! I will hold them here!” He yelled, the Au’ra freezing as she instinctively tried to follow him. The rouge caught her before her mind did, giving her a stern look before he followed the Elezen.

“Not alone you won’t! Lucy – stay with Ser Aymeric and Lord Artoriel!” He called back, Lucy biting her lip before she nodded, the three going further into the Vault and took down the soldiers that stood in their way.

“This way, Lucy! To the Quire!” Ser Aymeric called, the Warrior looking behind her slightly.

“Please don’t get hurt…either of you…” She whispered quietly as they she looked up to the Quire, preparing the cards she would need. When they came up, she saw the man leading the men standing before them with knights of his own, Ser Aymeric standing before them.

“Ser Simeonard! Lay down your arms and release the hostages, and you will be shown mercy! I give you my word!” He said, but the man merely spat at the ground.

“Hah! The word of a heretic and kinslayer! I would sooner trust a dragon.” He said, looking to the men behind him. “Activate the knights! We shall the hostages the same mercy he showed the archbishop!” Lucy’s eyes widen as she looked down, seeing the black and white chest-piece knights she had to fight during her first travel through here.

“They are your own people!” She yelled in anger, bearing her teeth at the man. Yet he ignored her and focused solely on the lord commander.

“Unlike you, Ser Aymeric, I am a man of honor. By my hand, you shall receive of the Fury’s judgement!” He declared, Ser Aymeric drawing his own blade as he stepped forward.

“So it is to be a trial then.” He muttered, looking back to the two who joined him. “Lord Artoriel, Lucy – leave us and save to hostages! I will deal with Ser Simeonard!” The Warrior looked to him, not sure if leaving him to fight alone was the best course of action. He was still injured. Yet she knew that if they didn’t act now, the hostages would die.

“Be careful.” She said before she and Lord Artoriel descended from the platform to find the hostages, Lucy looking around as Lord Artoriel came up next to her. She could hear Ser Simeonard yell and Ser Aymeric respond.

“Ser Aymeric is still wounded, Lucy! If we do not move quickly, he will surely fall!” Lord Artoriel said, Lucy nodding as she went through the right passage first, as they hadn’t been there before. Sure enough, as she entered she saw Ser Simeonard’s men and the white mechanic knight. Behind them she saw two hostages, screaming for the men to stop. Lucy gritted her teeth as she sent a gravitation spell towards them, the men moving their attention from the hostages to her and Lord Artoriel. Once they had been dispatched, the two moved to release the hostages, the Au’ra trying to see where the other knight had vanished to.

“There must be others nearby, but where!?” Lord Artoriel asked, Lucy looking to the opposite side of the hall. She barley caught the glance of a solider running, the Warrior immediately getting on her feet and running as fast as she could to make sure she didn’t lose them. She could hear Lord Artoriel trying to keep up with her, but as long as he was close enough to see where she went it didn’t matter. As she dashed across, however, she heard Ser Simeonard ordering something she couldn’t catch. Sparing a glance up to where Ser Aymeric was, she noticed that the other soldiers that stood behind him before had now joined to fight against the lord commander.

“Damn it!” Lucy cursed as she turned the corner, seeing the black knight and soldiers in a section of the Vault that wasn’t on her map. A hidden part. Had she not seen the knight she might have never noticed it even there. Wasting no time she casted several spells to the soldiers and tended to the wounds of the refugee, Lord Artoriel taking care of the stragglers before he came up and untied the bonds.

“Head for the entrance, our friends will be there to help you outside.” Lord Artoriel told the three of them, looking to Lucy as the hostages left. “We must hurry to Ser Aymeric’s side!” Lucy nodded as the two ran to the steps to the Quire again, seeing Ser Aymeric struggling to fight off all his assailants. The Fortemps lord quickly ran to intervene as Lucy focused on healing Ser Aymeric’s injuries.

“Well done!” He said as Lord Artoriel gave him a small break, but the lord commander didn’t stay on his knees for long. “Now let us finish this, Ser – before the eyes of gods and men!”

“Stand fast, my brothers! The Fury is with us!” Ser Simeonard called out, Lucy sneering at him. If the Fury truly was as benevolent as they believed, she wouldn’t side with men who would willingly kill innocent citizens. She focused primarily on keeping Ser Aymeric and Lord Artoriel safe, the two Ishgardians dispatching the soldiers until none remained. The lord commander was gasping for air as Lucy looked around. They were still missing one hostage. Lord Artoriel began to climb the steps that lead further into the Vault, stopping as he looked back down to the Warrior and Ser Aymeric.

“Lord Commander! I have found the last hostage!” As Lord Artoriel called down to them, the lord commander quickly ran to meet him, Lucy not far behind as they saw a child at the top f the stairs. They untied his binds, the child sobbing as he looked up to them.

“You must hurry! The priest took Maelie upstairs when he saw you kill his men!” He cried, Lucy’s eyes widening. There was another hostage.

“Have no fear, child. We will save your friend!” Ser Aymeric declared, looking behind them. “Head for the exit, our friends shall meet you and help you outside.”

“A-alright…Please save Maelie!” He cried as he ran for the exit, Lucy gritting her teeth as they began to ascend to the Vault. Yet as they searched everywhere they could, the priest and child was nowhere in sight.

“Where is he? Where is he!?” Ser Aymeric shouted, Lucy trying to see anything that could tell them where the priest had gone. Before she could, however, the Lord Commander reacted to something and rushed to the outside portion of the Vault, the Warrior and Lord Artoriel following after him. They came up to the roof, seeing the priest she saw show the refugees into the Vault hold the child she spoke the before over the edge, an anger in his eyes.

“Come no closer!” He demanded, threatening to drop the child. Lucy wanted to rush in and save her, but Ser Aymeric stopped her.

“You have nowhere to run! Release the girl and surrender!” He said, trying once again the diplomatic approach. The Au’ra doubt it would work, but she didn’t want to ruin it in case it did succeed.

“Surrender to whom!? The blasphemer who throws wide the gates to our enemy, who breaks bread with him and calls him brother!? Ungodly swine! I would sooner _die_ than surrender to you!” He sneered, Ser Aymeric narrowing his eyes at the man.

“Is it _godly_ to spill the blood of an innocent child!? To burn the homes of your brothers!? Tell me, priest – _is that godly_!?” He yelled, the priest merely shook his head furiously as he looked to Lucy with anger boiling in his expression.

“Do not speak to me of godliness, heathen! You father’s blood is on your hands – as is hers!” Before they could do anything, his expression turned into something inhuman as he drop the child over the railing.

“No!” Lucy cried out, rushing to get to the railings. Lord Artoriel quickly grabbed her by the arms, stopping her. “What are you-“

“You cannot reach her! You’ll kill yourself if you try!” He told her, Ser Aymeric rushing to subdue the priest. Lucy tried to struggle against the lord’s grip, but she knew he was right. Finally accepting that, she slumped to the ground and hung her head, feeling her eyes become wet with tears. She could hear Ser Aymeric tie the priest but it seemed distant to her

“Why…? Why can’t I save anyone!?” She yelled in anger, Lord Artoriel sitting down next to her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Ser Aymeric came up to her as well, having tied the priest with ropes and keeping an eye on him.

“Do not say such words, my friend. Many Ishgardians would not be here if not for you.” He said quietly, but the Warrior merely shook her head. If that was really true, then she should be able to save the people in front of her. But she couldn’t. Not Lord Haurchefant, not Moenbryda, not Estinien. They were all dead or missing because she couldn’t save them. “Lord Artoriel, pray escort the priest so that he does not do anything. I shall take care of Lucy.” Ser Aymeric said, the lord nodding as he walked over to the priest and forced him on his feet. “We must leave, my friend. And inform the child’s parents of their loss.” Lucy didn’t react, shaking her head shortly after.

“Go on ahead…I won’t walk just yet…” She said silently, though it seemed Ser Aymeric refused to accept that. Before any other words could be uttered, she heard more footsteps running onto the roof before they came to an abrupt halt. Seconds later Alphinaud practically fell to his knees in front of her, scanning her body to see if she was injured anywhere.

“Are you harmed!?” he asked frantically, Lucy shaking her head. He didn’t seem to believe her, looking to Ser Aymeric instead.

“As far as I know, she sustained no injures.” He told him. “But…the priest threw a child over the railing.”

“Aye, we saw her from one of the windows on our way up.” Thancred said from behind her, Lucy sinking even further into the ground. Alphinaud placed himself directly in front of her and placed his hands on her cheeks, forcing her to look up at him. Her eyes were blurry and wet from tears, but she could see the reassuring smile he wore on his face.

“And we saw Vidofnir swoop in and save her. The child is alive, my friend!” He said, Lucy’s eyes widening as she sat up straight.

“Really!?” She gasped, Alphinaud nodding as the priest sneered in anger.

“A dragon? Within our city!?” He said, Ser Aymeric glaring at the man as Lord Artoriel pushed him forward.

“We should go and meet with her, Lord Commander. I doubt the people will understand why a dragon has come to visit.” He suggested, the lord commander nodding as he rose.

“We’ll make sure our stray w=Warrior follows, do not worry.” Thancred teased, Lucy not caring. She was just relieved the girl had been saved. Ser Aymeric nodded as he walked with Lord Artoriel, Alphinaud offering Lucy a hand to help her back on her feet. “You seem to blame yourself more than you used to, my friend.” Thancred said as they began to follow the Ishgardians.

“A lot has happened…and much of it I could have prevented.” She said, Alphinaud holding onto her hand.

“You are the only one who believes that, Lucy. Everyone else understands there was naught you could do.” He told her, the Au’ra looking down to him. Thancred spared them a glance as well, a smile softer than she had seen so far on his face. “Pray do not blame yourself for all the worlds woes.”

“I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try.” She said quietly, the Elezen smiling to her in response. They made their way out of the Vault, the people outside standing before Vidofnir. Lucy looked around and saw the child the priest threw off, safe and whole.

“Never did I think to be indebted to so unexpected a savior. But full glad am I to be so.” Ser Aymeric said with a smile. Vidofnir lowered head as she greeted them, looking directly to Lucy as she did.

“Friend of Ysayle, warrior of warriors. I had hoped to meet with thee.” She said, Lucy blinking to her. “I bear a message from my sire.”

“From Hraesvelgr?” Ser Aymeric asked, Lucy not liking this.

“Upon returning to our lands, Nidhogg’s shade did sing unto his brood, and they for skies unknown did then take wing. This thou must know, for your fates are inextricably bound.” Lucy widened her eyes at the dragon at the news. Nidhogg’s shade – Estinien – had sounded the song.

“What of Estinien? Is he truly lost to us?” Alphinaud asked, Lucy hearing the pleading in his tone.

“Such matters are beyond my ken. I but bear my father’s words. Take from them what thou wilt.” She said simply, Alphinaud hanging his head slightly. The two had become close during their travels, almost like brothers. And Lucy knew this was hitting the young Elezen hard. “Fare you well, mortals.” With those words Vidofnir took to the skies to return to Anyx Trine, leaving them with that message. Count Edmont approached them with a small smile on his face.

“So it is as they say, then. A great white dragon swooped down from the heavens to rescue an innocent child.” He said, Ser Aymeric nodding.

“A most unexpected turn of events…but not an unwelcome one. The people will not soon forget this day.” He said, Count Edmont’s expression turning more serious.

“Yet how will they choose to remember it, Ser Aymeric? And will these events serve to bring man and dragon closer together, or drive a deeper wedge between brothers.” Ser Aymeric looked to the man, unsure of what to say. “After a thousand years, the world these men once knew is changing – and with ungentle swiftness at that. Though their actions are misguided, their sentiments are only to be expected. You may be sure that others will rally to their cause.” The count looked the ground as he continued. “I share you desire for a lasting peace with the Dravanians, I do, but I would not see it built on the bones of our countrymen – nor on our own.” Ser Aymeric looked away as well, not sure what to say. “I see much of Haurchefant in you. And I could not bear to mourn the passing of another son.” Lucy felt her heart clench at his words, Ser Aymeric looking up as well.

“Lord Edmont…” He said, the count giving a brief nod before he walked off. Lord Artoriel hesitated for a moment before he too joined his father, the air filled with a tense sadness. The Scions worked on making sure everyone was alright, Ser Aymeric and Lucia returning to the Congregation.

“This has been a day of surprises, has it not? ‘Tis but a pity Vidofnir could not stay longer.” Alphinaud said, Thancred nodding.

“Yes, I think it’s fair to say she timed her departure rather less well than her arrival.” He said, Lucy smiling weakly. Count Edmont’s word still hung in her head, and thinking of anything else was difficult.

“Well-timed scarcely does it justice. But one moment later would have been a moment too late.” Y’shtola added, Alphinaud nodding.

“Let us pray that the Ishgardians who yet harbored doubts will take these events to heart and accept the truth of Ser Aymeric’s words.” Alphinaud said with a small smile. “Well, ‘tis only meet that I inform Tataru of what has occurred here. If you have need of me, I shall be at Fortemps Manor.” He looked over to Lucy with a concerned glance. “Pray take some time to rest as well, my friend. I believe these events may have pushed you more than you would admit.” He said, Lucy nodding as she tried to smile more genuinely. But she was honestly very conflicted on what to do.

“Allow me to accompany you. Tataru would never forgive me if I left to the Rising Stones without saying good-bye.” Thancred said, the two men bidding farewell as they headed for the Forgotten Knights.

“And off they go.” Y’shtola said as she looked to Lucy. “Tell me, does Thancred seem quite well to you?” She asked, Lucy blinking for a moment before she thought for a moment.

“He seemed well enough…he held his own in the Vault.” She said, the conjurer nodding.

“That he did – which is especially remarkable given the injury to his eye. I can only assume that his time in the wilderness afforded him ample opportunity to compensate for him impairment.” She said, though Lucy could tell that wasn’t what she was worried about. “However, I speak not of his physical state, but rather his aetheric flow, which I fear has been irreparably disrupted.” Lucy blinked at her, unsure of what she meant. “As a result, I strongly suspect that his ability to manipulate aether has been compromised. Simply put, Thancred may no longer be able to wield magicks. It would do much to explain why he chose to remain within the wilderness instead of seeking us out. He would have been compelled to rely solely on traditional methods of travel, significantly prolonging his journey. And when he learned that a nearby beast tribe was making preparations to summon a primal, it may well have seemed more sensible to wait.”

“So…he can’t teleport to Aetherytes anymore?” She asked, worried about what could happen to him if it became worse.

“But this is still little more than speculation. Until I have proof, pray speak no word of it.” Y’shtola asked, Lucy nodding as the Miqo’te smiled at her. “Right, then. I should be on my way. Krile may have charmed Master Matoya for now, but who can say how long it will last.” The Warrior couldn’t help but laugh at that, Y’shtola seeming satisfied that she gained a smile from her before she left. “Pray take care of Master Alphinaud. I’m sure he would be glad for your continued presence.”

“What does that mean?” Lucy asked, feeling her face heat up at the words. Y’shtola merely shrugged before she left. Leaving the Au’ra by herself. She took in a deep breath as she looked to the Vault. “One more nearly died because of me within those halls…” She said, closing her eyes. What if that had been one of her friends? Thancred. Y’shtola. Ser Aymeric. _Alphinaud_. She opened her eyes and narrowed them, looking to the Vault. She refused to allow anyone else to die. No one would be allowed to put themselves in danger in her stead. Not again. Making that silent vow, she went to the Fortemps Manor and saw said Elezen and Tataru speaking to each other.

“That Vidofnir should chance to arrive even as the girl fell… Truly, I could not have planned it better myself.” She heard Alphinaud say, the two greeted her as she entered. Soon after she arrived, Lord Artoriel and Lord Emmanellain entered the room, glad to see them inside.

“Ah, good. We were afraid you might have left.” He said, Lucy tilting her head in confusion. He nodded to the manservant as he left the room, entering soon after with a shield in his hands. Lucy could tell the sigil on the shied was that of House Fortemps, and a flurry of thoughts passed through her head. Almost enough to make her dizzy.

“A shield, my lord?” Alphinaud asked in her stead, Lord Artoriel nodding.

“Fit for a true knight. An expression of our gratitude to you and yours, long overdue.” He explained, Lucy hesitating before she accepted the shield. Merely seeing the sigil made her heart clench. “…But there is something else I would discuss ere you part. Something which cannot leave this room.” He added, Lucy nodding as she placed the shield on her back. “My father will soon step down as head of our house.” All of them stepped back in shock, Lord Artoriel further explaining. “Ser Aymeric was not the only one to fall under suspicion following the death of the archbishop. There are some who believe my father complicit in a coup d’état. Thus he intends to renounce his title to absolve our house of suspicion and secure the support of our peers.”

“Surely there must be another way to convince houses Durendaire and Dzemael?” Alphinaud asked, but Lord Artoriel shook his head.

“So I said to him. Alas, he would not budge.” He said, looking to the ceiling with a thoughtful expression. “Ever since I was a child, I knew that I would one day succeed my father, and the thought of it filled me with pride. Yet once I learned the day was at hand, my heart was filled with naught but dread. Our legacy is built upon the lies of our forefathers. In accepting this title, am I not perpetuating this injustice? Why should I become the next count?” He said, looking over to Lucy. The Au’ra looked to the ground for a moment, unsure of what really to tell him. Having no advice of her own, she hoped the advice of a family member could be of help.

“A knight lives to serve.” She said with a small smile, Lord Artoriel looking to her before he himself smiled.

“You sound just like him. Aye, I suspect that is what Haurchefant would have said. ‘To aid those in need...’ When you look on that shield. I trust you will remember his words. And should I once more find my resolve wavering, I ask that you show me the way.” He said, looking to her fully with a softer smile she had ever seen on him. “You were a sister to Haurchefant. Will you be a sister to me as well?” Lucy felt the air get stuck on her throat, and the tears she shed before returning to her eyes. She forced them back, instead returning his smile as he nodded in confidence. “Come, Emmanellain. There is much to be done. For Father, and for Ser Aymeric. And for Ishgard.” The younger lord seemed less than enthused, not giving a response as he merely left the room, Honoroit running after him.

“Is…something troubling Lord Emmanellain?” She asked, Lord Artoriel merely shaking his head with a sigh.

“To think we share the same blood… Pray excuse us.” He said with a bow before the left the three alone, Lucy feeling her body finally give into exhaustion. She hadn’t realized just how tired she was before.

“To think Count Edmont intends to step down…” Alphinaud said, looking over to Lucy. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as he widened his eyes at him. She looked at him, about to ask him what was wrong before he moved his hand up to her cheek and brushed away a stray tear. She blinked before she moved to wipe the away, Tataru looking at her as well.

“Maybe you should get some rest. It’s been a long day, after all!” Tataru said, Lucy nodding. If she was already crying, she didn’t trust her voice enough to actually talk.

“I shall escort you to your room. Mayhap also make sure you are unharmed.” He said, the Au’ra not objecting as the Elezen lead her to her room. She put her star globe down and took off the big coat. Sitting herself on the bed, she felt the tears returning again as she fully let herself relax. “May I ask what has made you cry, my friend?” Alphinaud asked carefully, crouching down so he could look at her face.

“I think…Lord Artoriel calling me his ‘sister’.” She said, Alphinaud’s eyes widening. “Don’t get me wrong. I have people that are really important to me, friends that I care for just as family. But…being called someone’s sister…” She shook her head, rubbing her eyes again. “Sorry, I’m a mess.”

“Well, ‘tis understandable. You haven’t had the most…emotion-friendly day.” He said, placing his hand on her knee as she gave her a soft smile. “I’m just relieved it’s something positive that has made you like this rather than something painful.” She smiled at him in response, placing her own hand on his. “But I think Tataru was right, getting some rest would do you good. After all, we’ve been moving nonstop for practically all day, and who knows how long ‘tis been since you last slept.”

“I don’t know, few days maybe.” She said with a an attempt at a quirky smile, the Elezen dramatically sighing as she rose up, Lucy following with her head.

“Then you most definitely should get some rest. As of right now, there is nothing that calls our attention. Take the time you need to recuperate.” He said, Lucy nodding as the Elezen made to leave the room.

“Alphinaud.” She called out instinctively, yet stopped herself before the words she had intended to say escaped her. She wanted to ask him to stay. To be with her. But there was no reason for him to do that. Other than it was what she wished. He stopped and turned to look at her, Lucy trying to think of what else she could say. “Thank you.” She settled on, smiling fondly at him. His face flushed as a response, but returned her smile as he laughed slightly.

“’Tis _I_ that should be thanking you, Lucy. All that has happened, all of the achievements we have made in these moons – none of it would have been possible if not for you.” He said, giving her a small nod in farewell as he closed the door. Once he had left, Lucy lay herself down on the bed and let out a sigh, closing her eyes as a familiar, comforting scent wrapped around her and lulled her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!


	18. Chapter 16: Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The True Brothers of the Faith have been dealt with, and all hostages were saved. Yet it would seem that the Warrior of Light didn't come out of it fully unscathed, as she awoke the next day with a terrible fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big warning right now, as you can probably tell from the title, this is a chapter that doesn't continue the story. I wanted to have a chapter where I moved forward with the feelings Alphinaud and Lucy have for each other, and I was having some trouble inserting it when the action was ongoing. So, I did this instead. I think it's fair to say that she might get sick at this point XD  
Also, another warning: This might be explicit and gruesome. I don't know if I actually wrote it to be as bad as I imagined but I thought better to give the warning rather than not  
While this is a little self-indulgent on my part, I still hope you enjoy.

Of all the things the Warrior of Light expected to have to deal with, this was not one of them. But considering everything that had happened in such a short amount of time, Lucy should have suspected this would happen eventually. Yet being bedridden due to illness was not something she was prepared for.

When she had woken up the day after the incident with the True Brothers, her body had felt much heavier than normal. Her body felt warm and sweaty, almost if she had awoken from a nightmare. But her pulse would normally be really high as well then, but from what she could tell it was normal. Looking out the window, she noticed that the sun was well into the sky, meaning it was at least early afternoon. She had never slept in so late, even when she slept in the early mornings as she only slept for a few hours then. And last night she went to bed at a normal hour, so why had she slept thought all of the morning? Determined to get up and find some work for herself, the Warrior tried to push herself up into a sitting position. However, as she put her weight on her arms, the strength left her completely and she collapsed face first back into her bed. Several coughs erupted from her chest soon after, echoing around her so loudly it made her headache. She couldn’t even hear anything around her, only realizing someone had entered her room when Count Edmont’s face moved into view.

“Are you well, Mistress Starfallen? I heard some foul coughing while coming to check on you.” He said, Lucy looking up to him. She wanted to nod, to just say that she was fine and deal with it on her own. But her head was spinning and her vision so she could barely even see the man in front of her. It didn’t help that her hair was sticking to her face due to the sweat. A sudden urge to just take her knife and cut it hit the Warrior. As that thought passed her mind she felt something cool touch her forehead, blinking multiple times to try and clear her vision. She saw his arm in front of her, his hand on her forehead. It didn’t say long before he pulled it back, looking down at her with concern. “My, you have developed quite the fever. Were you ill during your travels?”

“No…not that I noticed…” The Au’ra responded, her voice horse and scratchy. Like something had scrubbed the inside of her throat sore. Gods, it hurt. She hadn’t felt this worn out sore when she hadn’t just been in a fight. And even then, she was able to force some energy to continue the mission or help people. Now, though, she wasn’t even able to properly sit up. Count Edmont looked at her for a moment before he carefully moved the hair from her face to look into her eyes.

“Well, you have certainly have a severe fever. As such, you are to stay in bed until you have recovered. Which might take some days, just so you are aware.” He told her, Lucy wanting to protest. She couldn’t spend days in bed – people might need her help! Yet at the same time, nothing seemed more tempting than just lie down and relax when she was feeling like this. Though for it to become this bad after one night must mean she was sick before this. Yet she truly hadn’t noticed anything off, maybe an occasional cough but in scenarios where it seemed only natural to have something caught in her throat. But thinking on it, maybe she had been ill for a few days now. “Most of our chirurgeons are busy helping Ser Aymeric, and some of his best are still tending to his wound. Thus I shall ask Master Alphianud to aid you with whatever you need in their stead.”

“No, not Alphinaud…” Lucy said, the count raising his brow at her. “I don’t… want him to get sick…or worry too much about me.” Her throat burned from talking, but in this case she didn’t care. The last person she wanted to be burdened because of her was Alphinaud.

“Ah, so ‘tis out of concern for his well-being you do not wish to have him here. Ever the compassionate person, worrying over those dear to you even when you are unable to even sit up alone.” Count Edmont said with a small smile. “Be that as it may, it would be for the best to have him assist you over someone else. He will find out about it over time anyway, and will then request to take care of your needs in their stead. He is quite worried about you when you are traveling the realm.” He said, Lucy just making a small sound in response. It was supposed to be a protest, but it sounded more pathetic than anything else. He merely chuckled before he stood up and left, leaving the Warrior alone as she felt exhaustion wash over and her eyes fell closed. A faint sound what felt like mere seconds after made her open her eyes again, seeing light on the floor and a shadow covering some of it. Moving her head up more so she could see properly, she saw Alphinaud walk up to her with his hands full with a bowl and what looked like a piece of cloth hanging off his arm.

“Count Edmont informed me that you were bedridden with illness.” He said, his voice very quiet as he placed the bowl and cloth on the chest close to the bed before he went back to close the door. “Forgive me, my friend. Had I known you were ill during everything that has happened…” Lucy shook her head as she made an effort to sit up. Even if she had realized herself that she was sick, it wouldn’t mean anything as they still needed to save the hostages from the True Brothers. Even if they could’ve have done it without her, she wouldn’t have let them. He smiled slightly as he helped her into a sitting position, moving her hair fully out of her face and taking the cloth on her face and neck. Most likely trying to get rid of the sweat she had all over her. It felt very soothing for her, the motion of the cloth against her warm skin making her almost fall asleep. “Though if there is any light to this predicament, I can finally help you with something. To make up for all of the times you have offered your assistance to me.” The Au’ra’s eyes opened at that, and looked at him with a saddened look.

“You shouldn’t have to… I should be the one taking…care of you.” She said in protest, Alphinaud shaking his head as he smiled fondly to her.

“You are always protecting and watching over us. Allow me this one time where I can watch over you.” He said, Lucy smiling weakly as Alphinaud moved away for a moment, looking at her for a moment before he scowled. “Though I do not think it best for you to continue to rest on your battle attire. Do you…” He hesitated for a moment, the Warrior looking at him in confusion before he turned to face her fully again. His cheeks looked a little redder than before, but she thought it might just be the light of the room. “Do you have something more…comfortable you can change into?”

“Mm…” She hummed, trying to think. “There should be…something at the top of my bag.”

“…Very well. I shall have a look, if you will forgive me.” He moved over to her bag, which was on the opposite side of the chest from where the bed was. He opened it only slightly as he found two pieces of clothing folded together and brought them to her bed. “Is this it?” Lucy accepted it as she recognized the color rather than the shape.

“Yeah…” She nodded, the Elezen backing away slightly as she looked at the clothing. It wasn’t anything too big, just a hempen camsie and pair of pantalettes. Both were a shade of purple, the camsie a darker shade than the pantalettes.

“I shall go and ask the steward to prepare some food for you and inform the others of your ailment. It would not do for them to request your assistance.” He said, Lucy merely nodding as the Elezen left the room. She began to take off the attire she currently wore, her body refusing to cooperate with her. Everything felt way too heavy and just taking off her shirt took her several minutes and left her completely out of breath. But she couldn’t very well be without her shirt, and she still needed to change the rest as well. She unfolded her camsie from the pantalettes and pulled it over her head, glad that it was lose enough for it to fix itself mostly. Once it was on she began to work on her bottoms, trying to stand up to get them off. She had to lean on the chest to help, but she eventually got them off and got the pantalettes on. By the time she had, though, she felt far too exhausted to do anything but lay her head on the pillow, her legs hanging off the edge.

“Urg…”She groaned, closing her eyes as she pulled her arms close. She felt warm and cold at the same time, trying to warm herself by moving her arms up and down. Gods, she couldn’t even fully remember the last time she had been sick, only knowing it was when she was very young. She had wanted to help her mom hunt dinner for their family, and fell into the river as a result. She had laughed it off and ran around as usual, but the next morning she was very sick. Her mother had cared for her, making her soup and making sure she was comfortable throughout the entire day. Thinking of the past made her close her eyes and drift into an uneasy sleep – asleep yet still awake at the same time. The door opened again soon after, Lucy opening her eyes and saw someone walk towards her, her vision blurry that all she was able to make out the person, only seeing that they had their hair up and was carrying something with them. Much like…. “Mother…?”

“I…am afraid not, my friend.” Alphinaud’s voice responded, the Au’ra blinking and finally saw the Elezen fully. Thinking of the past must have muddled her mind. Alphinaud walked back towards the door to the table in the corner, the Warrior just noticing something on it. “The steward prepared some soup he said would help you feel better, and Tataru made something for you to drink as well.” He moved said bowl of soup and cup over to the bedside. “Though if you do not fully cover yourself it might not be of much help. I understand if you feel warm, Lucy, but the room is really quite chilly.”

“Mm…” As all she was really able to respond with, but she did make an effort to pull her legs up to the bed again with Alphinaud’s help. He pulled the covers over her as well as moved back up to her to a sitting position. “Don’t want to…”

“You cannot eat while lying down.” He said simply, but his voice was soft and encouraging rather than demanding. Which seemed to do the trick, the Au’ra groaning slightly before she moved with him as he moved the pillow to be against her back. Once she was positioned to be able to eat Alphinaud brought the tray over to her and placed it on her lap. “I should put the fire on. Help warm the room a little.”

“I won’t be able to put it out…if I fall asleep.” She told him, staring at the food in front of her. She couldn’t really smell them, only realizing now that her nose felt a little stuffy. But not so much so that she was constantly sniffing. The soup had a reddish color to it, and Lucy couldn’t for the life of her think of what it could be. All of her knowledge as a culinarian just left her. Same with the beverage she had, it had a green color so it could be an herbal concoction or green tea. But having no smell nor remembering anything of the hundreds of recipes she’s done, she couldn’t tell which it was.

“Nor will you need to. I intend to stay here and take care of you until you feel better. As I stated before.” Alphinaud responded with a smile as he moved over to the fireplace. Before he began to tend to it, however, he pulled out his tome and a soft light emanated from it, his obsidian carbuncle soon appearing next to him with a soft thud on the ground. “Pray make sure she eats and drinks everything.” The familiar nodded as it cheerfully jumped up to the bed, settling next to her right arm as the Elezen began to tend the fire. Lucy smiled softly at the carbuncle before she carefully took the bowl in her hand, not really trusting her hands to hold a spoon. The brought was nice and warm, easing some of the soreness of her throat and returning some natural heat to her body. She knew she felt cold before, but not quite that cold. Having taken a few sips of the soup she moved to the drink, which didn’t taste much of anything as she drank it. Which meant it was most likely an herbal tea of some kind to help fend off the fever.

“You don’t have to stay…once I’ve finished eating.” She said, not wanting to bother him any more than she already head. There had to be something he could be doing other than watching over her, things that were far more important than her. Alphinaud turned back to look at her, shaking his head with a soft smile.

“I have no qualms with taking care of you, my friend. Pray do not worry over me.” He responded, the Warrior smiling weakly to him as she focused on her food again. She did feel a lot of her strength returning to her as she ate, though not enough that she felt like she could get up. The carbuncle was watching her with great interest as she finished, letting out an excited yip before Alphinaud came over to take the tray.

“Thank you.” The Au’ra said quietly as he smiled down to her, leaving the room to most likely give the dishes to the steward. Lucy moved the pillow back down onto the bed as she rested her head on it, the carbuncle following suit and lying next to her. She smiled warmly at it before she wrapped her arms around it, pulling it close for her to cuddle as she closed her eyes. She had always found the carbuncles to be really cute, having summoned her own outside of fights to merely have it next to her when she started out as an arcanist and she was alone. Alphinaud’s carbuncle seemed quite eager for the affection as well, rubbing against her face before it settled nicely in her hold. She didn’t know how long they had been like that before the door opened again and Alphinaud came back in, his footsteps approaching them before she felt his hand brush against her arm.

“You seem to have made yourselves comfortable.” He said, Lucy opening her eyes and saw him smile down at her. “If I did not know better I’d say you have been wanting to pet my carbuncle for a while.”

“I have…it looks so cute.” She responded, pulling it even closer as if it to emphasize her point. “But I was…too shy to ask.” Alphinaud merely blinked at her as the carbuncle continued to rub against her, more than happy for the attention it was getting. Lucy closed her eyes again as she felt it settle against her nose, hearing a soft sigh above her and the sound of a chair being moved. But she didn’t open her eyes this time until she felt something touch her shoulders.

“Would you be willing to lie on your back, Lucy? I would like to put a wet cloth on your forehead to help against the heat.” He asked, the Au’ra nodding as she moved to lie on her back, the carbuncle following as he settled against her cheek. “Honestly…you are going to spoil it at this rate.”

“Mm…” Alphinaud laughed slightly as she heard the sound of water dripping, most likely from the bowl he had first come in with as he moved back to her bed and placed it on her forehead, a groan of discomfort escaping her. “It’s cold…”

“On purpose, my friend. Cannot well have warm water when you are already burning up.” He said with a short laugh, the sound of the chair moving slightly due to weight following after. “You should try to get some more sleep. For all the medicine and food we give you, the best is rest.” Lucy merely hummed in response, already feeling her consciousness fading as her right arm found its way around the carbuncle again. Knowing that Alphinaud was next to her was more of a comfort than she had expected it to be. Not only because she knew he was here, but she felt safe. Like she could relax and not put up a front. She distantly felt something brush through her bangs, a soft hum leaving her as a result. “Sleep well, my dear friend. I shall watch over you.” Whether those words were actually spoke or just her imagination Lucy couldn’t tell, but it was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep.

_Lucy ran through a dark abyss, her breath fast and panicked as she desperately tried to get…somewhere. She didn’t know, but she knew she ahd to get there fast. She couldn’t see anything, trapped in a sea of darkness as she continued to sprint forward. She didn’t know if there was any walls around her, nor did she care. All she knew was that she had to be fast. As the darkness continued for a few seconds, light suddenly blinded her as the Warrior was forced to stop in her tracks as she covered her eyes. Soon her senses was filled with the heavy scent of blood, chills running through her entire body. Carefully lowering her arm and opening her eyes, the Au’ra stood wide-eyed at the horror in front of her as tears instantly fell from her eyes._

_Her mom hung from a rope around her neck, digging deeply into the woman’s completely burned throat, half of her right arm burned off and the rest of her body charred black and angry red on several other places. Her black hair was completely gone from her head aside form a few strands, her eye sockets completely empty with stained blood on her cheeks. Her mother hang next to her, her right leg suspended by a chain as she hung upside down. The ash that dulled the vibrant pink color of her hair stuck to it like blue, her eyes wide Lucy could see semblance of the emerald color that once shone with love and care. Her left leg was completely broken, hanging awkwardly at her side while both of her arms looked as if they had been torn apart by some kind of beast. Yet her parents were not the only people who had been decimated by the horror in front of her. Lord Haurchefant was propped up against the wall just below his mom’s feet, his armor shattered around his as his stomach had a huge hole through it. Ysayle lay next to him on the ground under her mother, her entire body chopped into pieces cleanly enough that it looked like she could be put together. But the blood that swam under her proved otherwise. Lucy stepped back as she tried to understand what she was looking at, but the sound of dripping from her left made her look over in panic, letting out a strangled gasp as she fell backwards._

_Thancred was tied to the wall with rope and knives, his entire stomach ripped by what looked like a giant claw, his entrails seeping out of the giant wounds with a loud splat to the ground. His right arms was completely gone, a knife embedded into his shoulder to keep him suspended, and his left socket was empty with the bandage on the floor below him. With Y’shtola next to it. Her tail had been completely chopped up to her spine and her ears were torn and almost completely ripped off. She had deep cuts all over her body, her clothing torn to shreds as blood dripped down from her wounds. There was also blood dripping down onto her, the Au’ra looking up to see the upper half of Urianger’s body on the wall that Thancred was suspended to. His head had been completely butchered, unable to see any characteristics of the man she had come to know. If it weren’t for his robes and the faint markings on his neck, she wouldn’t have known it was him. His aether reading device was completely shattered and the pieces imbedded into his right arm, pages from his time wrapped around small pieces of rock and stabbed into his left. As Lucy continued to look at the horror in front of her, her eyes landed on two figures a few steps below Y’shtola. Yda’s and Papalymo’s bodies were completely mutilated, almost unable to identify them. She could see some of their other characteristics, unlike with Urianger, but it was mostly their attire and markings on their neck, and the fact that they were not an Elezen man, that she was able to tell who they were. The blood from the three Scions on the steps poured further downwards, down to where Minfilia was sprawled at the end. Her gaze was looking directly at the Warrior, her eyes wide and completely blank as blood trickled out of her mouth. Her throat had been completely open, more blood flowing out of it towards her feet. _

_The Au’ra could barely breathe, the stench of blood too much for her to handle as she desperately pulled her legs closer to crawl away from it as it approached her. But in so doing, something got caught around her wrist as she completely lost her balance. She fell face first into the ground, the sound of landing in liquid following after. Her eyes widened immediately as she looked down, seeing even more blood that came from the opposite direction. She quickly sat up in panic, looking up to where the blood would supposedly come from. And when she did, a fear she had not felt of all she had just seen filled her entire body as she shook uncontrollably. The next horror that she saw – the person who had been butchered to death…was Alphinaud._

_His body was propped against the wall similar to Lord Haurchefant, but his body had been impaled by black aether spears all over his arms and legs, several deep cuts into his torso, almost cutting all the way through his back as she could just barely see the skin of his back giving up holding it together. Blood was pouring out from the wounds, staining the spears red. If that were not enough, there was a steel cord tied around his neck to keep his head up, the cord digging deeply into his throat that blood poured down and covered most of his throat in blood. His face was mostly left unscarred, but blood ran down from a large wound on his head, his braid completely cut off as his hair strand stuck to the blood of his shredded clothes. Unable to even believe the sight in front of her, an ear-piercing scream erupted from her as she moved her hands up to her head, her body trembling violently._

_“Please…gods please no…” She cried out as the screams turned to sobs. Her hands were still stained with his blood, which was now on her face and in her hair. This…this couldn’t be real. It couldn’t be! “He couldn’t… he can’t be… “Alphinaud…Alphinaud please-“_

“Lucy!” Lucy’s body jumped from the bed into a sitting position, her breath getting caught in her throat as she began to hyperventilate. She tried to calm down, to breathe normally, but her body was trembling as cold sweat formed all over her. Two hands were soon on her shoulders, trying to help keep her steady. “Breathe. You are alright. ‘Twas merely a nightmare.” The Au’ra looked up towards the voice, seeing Alphinaud in front of her. No blood on his face, his white shirt clean and not torn. None of the wounds he just had were nowhere to be seen, and the only thing she found around his neck was the chain of the necklace she gave him, which wasn’t hidden under his shirt so she saw the dragon and tome clearly. Her eyes welled up with tears as she practically pulled the Elezen into her lap, digging her face into the crock of his neck. Had she been in the right mind, she would have worried about her horns stabbing his face. But she wasn’t, and that was the last thing on her list of things to worry over.

“Thank the Twelve… You’re…you’re…” She couldn’t even form a proper sentence, trying to curl as much of her body around him as possible. Even her tail, wrapping around his leg as much as she could. “Alphinaud…” He soon returned the forced embrace after being shocked by her sudden show of affection, gently rubbing her back as he tried to shift them into a move comfortable position.

“Shh, ‘tis alright. I am here.” He whispered, Lucy’s trembling turning into calmer shakes as she continued to sob softly against him. “I am alright, my friend. Please do not cry.” She just shook her head, the images she saw in front of her returning to her mind.

“You…You were dead…” She began, gripping tightly at his shirt as she tried to get even closer to him. “You were struck by m-multiple spears… and a steel c-cord around your throat.” The Elzen tightened his own hold on her, trying to help calm her down. “Not just you… E-Everyone else was dead… All of the Scions… they were all d-dead… ” Alphinaud leaned his head against hers, the Au’ra just sobbing against him.

“’Twas only a nightmare, Lucy. None of our friends are dead. They are all well.” He whispered, the Warrior’s trembling slowly subsiding. She knew he meant those they knew were still alive. He didn’t know she had seen her parents, Lord Haurchefant and Ysayle as well. He began to carefully move her from him as he pushed her to lie back down, the Au’ra letting him as her head fell to the pillow again. “’Twould seem the nightmare might have been caused by your fever.” He concluded for himself, yet Lucy honestly didn’t care what caused it. She still held onto her friend, not even caring if she got him sick now. She didn’t want him to stray too far from her. Most likely noticing that she wouldn’t let go anytime soon, she shifted himself against the bed’s headboard as she moved her head onto his chest, once again curling against him as much she could. He didn’t protest, nor complain about the obvious pains he must be feeling having her horns pressed into him. Instead he began to brush through her hair, carefully undoing any knots he found. “You are safe, my dear…” His voice was so quiet that Lucy thought she actually misheard him. After all, he wouldn’t think of her as someone special.

“Mm…” She hummed, not able to think of any words as her sobbing subsided completely and her body was hit by exhaustion again. She read the sound of something being moved, looking up to see a white cloth being placed on the chest next to them. It must’ve fallen off when she awoke, and probably wasn’t very cold now. He continued to brush through her hair in a steady motion, Lucy closing her eyes as the moment lulled her almost to sleep. Until he stopped. A pathetic noise of protest left the Warrior as she opened her eyes a little. “Don’t stop…”

“If I continue then I will mess up your hair, my friend. He said, which only made her groan even more. He laughed slightly at her reaction as he relaxed against the headboard. “Mayhap I should call for one of the chirurgeons to come and check on you. Your fever has most likely gotten worse due to your nightmare.” Lucy closed her eyes again as she shook her head against him.

“No…” She held tighter around him, trying to wrap her tail around his leg again. She was only half-awake at this point, so she wasn’t worried about keeping up a front or wonder if this was appropriate. Right now all she cared for was having him by her side. “I want you…to stay here.”

“Wh-While I am more than honored that you wish for me to stay by your side, someone with proper medical knowledge should really make sure you are well.” He said, though Lucy was far too exhausted to think logically. All she knew was that she wanted Alphinaud to be exactly where he was. “Lucy…”

“I don’t want you to leave…Please just stay.” She asked, the Elezen flinching under her. If she hadn’t been sick she might have backed off after that. Instead she just made herself more comfortable against him, slacking her arms ever so slightly so he could move a little. A small sigh breathed down onto her hair as his posture relaxed and his hand was placed on her head again. A small hum left her lips as he carefully stroked her hair again, almost falling asleep right then and there.

“Thaliak help me… How am I supposed to ignore my feelings for you when you insist on being this affectionate and cute…?” He said, or so Lucy thought. She was in such a daze that she couldn’t tell what he actually said or if she was dreaming it. Nor did she really care. She had him next to her, and that alone made her feel safe and calm. Especially after a nightmare. “Sleep well…my love. I will stay by you side, just as you wish.”

“Mm…Thank you…” She mumbled into his chest before her mind went dark and the soothing motion of his hand and the heartbeat of the Elezen helping her fall into a pleasant sleep. One that chased off any nightmares that might come to plague her.

When Lucy next awoke, she knew she had slept through the rest of the night due to how much trouble she was having actually waking up. If she hadn’t slept well after waking up, she would be able to get up and work right away. Now, however, getting up couldn’t be less tempting. She did feel a lot better than she did yesterday, but her body still felt too hot and heavy for her to be fully recovered. But there wasn’t any cold sweat, and her hair wasn’t sticking to her neck. In fact, it felt like it was being pulled by something. The thing that made her more awake was the soft breathing above her head, moving the hair at the top of her head slightly. Opening her eyes, she realized her head wasn’t on a pillow and it was a lot sturdier than that. It looked like a white shirt, the Au’ra blinking at it for a moment before her eyes widen. Carefully looking up without moving too much, she saw Alphinaud sleeping peacefully against the pillow she was supposed to be sleeping on. His hair was out of his braid, and Lucy could just barely see the silver ornament that was usually at the base of it on the chest. He still had his earing on, but his hair was covering most of it as it went to roughly where hear head was on his chest. Some of it on her own head.

“Why is…I hope he doesn’t get sick because of this.” She whispered quietly, looking down as she noticed just how entangled in each other they were. Her tail was wrapped around his left leg, her right arm around his left as her right was over his stomach. Her legs were, thankfully not as tangled, but they were still as close as they could get to him. Lucy felt her cheeks flare with heat before she carefully tried to disentangle herself from her friend as she sat up. She had no idea how long he had been asleep, so she wanted to make sure he slept properly. “What exactly happened?” She couldn’t fully remember everything that happened after she felt asleep the first time. She had a…really bad nightmare. When she had woken up, she clung to Alphinaud for dear like and he helped comfort her and then…it was hazy. She knew they talked, but exactly what happened was difficult for her to remember. “I’ll have to apologize when he wakes up.”

She looked back down at the Elezen, looking over him to make sure he didn’t show any symptoms of illness. As she did, however, her throat felt think as her cheeks flared red. She had never seen him with his hair down like this, and she had sometimes caught herself imagining what he might look like with it down. Something she had tried to stop herself from doing without any luck. But seeing it now…she was completely entranced by how he looked. Not only due to his hair, but she hadn’t seen him so at peace before. She had watched him as he slept when they rested before Zenith, but she hadn’t been so close to him then. His face was completely relaxed, his lips slightly parted as his steady breath left them. The sight of it made her feel something she couldn’t explain. Happy, at least, very much so. But why it made her so happy she couldn’t say. Though…she wouldn’t have minded if this was the sight she awoke to every day. As soon as that thought passed her mind, Lucy’s eyes widen as she shook her head violently before she slapped herself on the cheeks hard. To the point where her hands and cheeks stung a lot.

“What in the hells is the matter with you!? Alphinaud’s you friend! Not-Not your…your…” She trailed off as she slumped into the bed, her tail twitching in frustration. This was far from the first time her thoughts about Alphinaud had turned strange. Even just being around him made her feel warm and happy, and she had realized it was always him who her concern was mostly focused on whenever more than one of her friends were in danger. Whenever he was happy, she felt happier than ever. And whenever he was sad she felt like her chest was being torn. And whenever he smiled to her or showed he cared of her, she felt happier than she ever had before. She didn’t know why this was…or, more accurately, she didn’t want to consider the obvious answer. But this confirmed what she had been refusing to believe for a while. She had fallen in love with Alphinaud Leveilleur. “Urg…what would he think of me.” She said as she placed her head in her hands, feeling completely ashamed. He was her friend, she didn’t want to lose him because of her stupid feelings.

“Lucy…?” her thoughts were completely stopped as her head snapped up, Alphinaud moving to sit up as he rubbed his eyes. Which was still as endearing to her as it was back in the Churning Mists. “Is aught amiss? Did you…have another nightmare?” The pure concern his expression showed was overwhelming for her, the Warrior shaking her head softly as she tried to compose herself. If she spoke without thinking now, she might completely ruin their friendship. “Are you certain? You seem a bit on edge.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. You just…surprised me a little. I didn’t think you were awake.” She told him, her voice meek. She could blame it on the sickness, but it was because she was nervous. Alphinaud looked over her closely, as if to make decide whether or not she was lying to him Which only meant her feel that much more conscious of herself and how close they were. Not to mention how much he cared for her. Her cheeks became even redder as her heart pounded hard against her chest. So hard that she was afraid he might have heard it. She fidget slightly under his gaze, trying think of a way to change the subject. “A-Anyway, I feel much better than I was yesterday.”

“Oh? Truly?” He asked, more interested in whether she was well or note. He moved closer to her and placed the back of his hand against her forehead, Lucy unsure if her cheeks were actually able to get redder than they already were. Her heart certainly pounded faster and harder, and she was sure he _had_ to be able to hear it. Though if he did, he didn’t say anything about it But she didn’t move, letting the Elezen check her temperature. “Hm…’tis not as warm as it was yesterday though it has not completely died down. Your face looks very warm, though. Are you sure you feel better?”

“Y-Yeah, don’t worry about it.” She said quickly as she moved her head down, hiding behind her bangs. She felt absolutely ridiculous, but she couldn’t keep it under control like she was normally able to do. Maybe because he was so close and looked at her with so much concern. Not to mention the fact that they slept in the same bed…all night. “You…You probably have other things that require your attention more than me. I’ll just rest for today as well and just stay in my room.”

“There is nothing that is more important to me than your well-being.” He argued, Lucy looking up to him with widened eyes. His look was completely serious as he stared at her, before his own cheeks got a red color and he looked away. As if he realized what he told her. “’Tis…’Tis only natural that I would care for my friend’s health.” He began, the Au’ra feeling a hollow feeling of disappointment at his words. Which just made her more frustrated. He obviously didn’t mean it like that. He let out a sigh as he shook his head. “But…I suppose there might be more than enough that Ser Aymeric and Count Edmont would wish for some assistance with, as we are still dealing with the aftermath of the acts of the True Brothers of the Faith’s.” He said, though from the tone of his voice it sounded like he was trying to find a reason to leave rather than actually wanting to do something else. He groaned as he placed his head in his hand and gripped his bangs. “Forgive me. I suppose I… I just wanted to feel like I was helping you for once. Not just throw you into danger and let you deal with it alone.”

“Alphinaud…” She muttered, feeling incredibly guilty for asking him to leave. He said as much yesterday, he wanted to help take care of her. But she didn’t like feeling as if she was being a bother. Hence why she said he didn’t have to stay or if there was something more important for him to do. But…if he wished to be by her so much, then she had no reason to deny him. “Well…if they _don’t_ need any help, I…I would be grateful if you stayed.” The Elezen’s head snapped up in her direction, looking at her with a beaming gaze before he smiled warmly at her. Gods, this was too much for her.

“Then I shall go and speak with the count first. I shall be back shortly, just try and relax.” He said as he got off the bed and left the room, Lucy letting out a deep sigh as she fell backwards and landed on the pillow. She wasn’t sure if she was going to survive Alphinaud fretting over her, or doing whatever he could to make sure she was comfortable. This made her more nervous than fighting any primal or Ascian, as she wasn’t able to use her strength to defend herself against Alphinaud. But…maybe she could indulge him. He was practically beaming when she asked him to stay instead of trying to persuade him to leave. So if was something that would make him happy, she could deal with trapping the feelings that were threatening to boil over. After all, all she cared about right now was making sure he was happy. If that was at her expense, then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! it's a little on the short side compared to the other chapters but I think it's still long enough. I'll be continuing the story next week so I'll see you all then!


	19. Chapter 17: To Fuel the Light, Remember the Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dealing with the threat of the True Brothers of the Faith, Lucy returns to Ishgard and they set forth in search for Minfilia and to welcome others home. And all the while, Ishgard prepares for a peace conferance with the Dravanians. Will things end how they wish, or will fate dictate otherwise?

Lucy walked along the streets up towards the Hoplon, breathing in the chilled Ishgard air. It had been about a moon since the incident in the Vault, and since she was bedridden with sickness. After resting for one more day, she had fully recovered and was more than eager to start a new adventure. Alphinaud had fretted over her during that time, so much so that Lucy had thought she was going to die from affection while he cared for her. Having finally acknowledged how strong her feelings for him truly were, having him practically doting over her made it really hard for her to keep calm. How she was able to make it through that day without telling him was a miracle. As soon as she was better, she bid her farewell to him and the count, asking Alphinaud to let Tataru know she was better and heading to the Rising Stones. The Elezen wasn’t too pleased to see her leave, but the count had one of his chirurgeons check if she was better or not and they had given her the clear. So Alphinaud settled on asking her to take care of herself instead.

And it was a good thing she left when she did, as the primal threat of the Warring Triad had come to a head since she last spoke with Urianger. Unkalhai, who had told her of the stronger summons of Ravana and Bismarck, informed her that they would now start their process of taking out the Warring Triad. These eikons were completely different from the primals she had faced thus far, having been kept in their physical form in the same manner as Bahamut. The first she had to defeat was Sephirot, also known as the Fiend. He was worshiped by a treelike race that resided in Meracydia, and had control over elemental powers like the earth and trees during her fight with him. The second was Sophia, known as the Goddess, which was a living embodiment of the wish for balance between the multiple races. And this was shown in Lucy’s fight with her, where she had to be careful of the balance of a giant scale she fought on. The last and strongest one was Zurvan, the Demon, an eikon manifested from the centaur-like beings of Meracydia that was the hope for eternal victory. He was the Warrior’s toughest challenge to date, yet it made her feel more prepared for her inevitable fight against Nidhogg at his best.

The fight against the Warring Triad wasn’t just a race to defeat the primals before they completely broke from their confinements, as the VIth Imperial Legion, led by Regula van Hydrus, was still on Azys Lla. Thus, it was a race to keep the Garlean Empire’s hands off of Allagan technology as well. Not only that, but they had set their eyes on the self-same technology that was trapping the beastly primals. Unkalhai expressed his hatred for the Garleans, and had at one point tried for ‘force’ them into killing the Legatus. Yet in the end, it was Regula that allowed them to contain Zurvan, the last and strongest of the Warring Triad, to some degree at the cost of his own life. Had it not been for him, the situation would have been far worse.

Once it was all said and done, Unkalhai informed them that he was a ‘hero’ from the world which was now known as the Void. The voidsent who reside there were ones men that used aether from primals to make themselves stronger. Over time they became corrupted by them, and Unkalhai’s world was destroyed and turned into the Void. He was acting at the behest of his Master, who he still didn’t tell them who was. Yet that didn’t matter. They knew now why he was so insistent on destroying the eikons and why people who wished to trap eikons made him upset. He didn’t wish for their star to end up like his.

Lucy let out a sigh as she walked up to the plaza, her thoughts trailing back to the last time she saw her companions in Ishgard. The memories of her time being cared for were still fresh in her mind, though the nightmare she had was dulled. Thankfully, for she at least remembered it terrified her beyond reason. As Alphianud crossed her mind, her cheeks grew warm as she looked up and saw him standing in the plaza before the Vault. He was just staring up at the large building, his hand by his chest as his fingers seemed to be fiddling with something. The Au’ra tilted her head in curiosity as she approached him, ignoring the harder beating of her heart.

“Alphinaud.” She called out, her friend flinching before he turned to face her, his face flushed dark red for some reason.

“Ah, Lucy. I… I did not expect you back in Ishgard so soon.” He said, trying to compose himself. Lucy tilted her head in confusion, curious as to what he was thinking about before. But he instead shook his head and smiled up to her. “Pray tell me, where did the world take you this time?”

“Nothing special, honestly. I’m sure you’ve had a much more interesting time here.” She said jokingly, knowing full well that wasn’t true. He most likely only dealt with more political matters or information concerning their missing friends, and would be very interested in hearing about what she learned concerning Meracydia.

“That is far from the truth and you know it.” He said with a smirk, Lucy laughing as the two walked towards Fortemps Manor. “Though I am very intrigued by what you have been doing.”

“Alright, I can tell you. Though the full story will have to wait until later.” She said, giving a short summary of what she had done as they came to the entrance of the manor. Alphinaud became wholly invested as soon as she spoke of the eikons, and were it not for the interruption he would have no doubt asked her for more details.

“Alphinaud, Lucy! I’ve been looking all over for you!” Tataru called for them, the two looking to her with a confused glance. “We’ve received news regarding F’lhaminn, Hoary Boulder, and Coultenet!” Lucy blinked, assuming the news were good based on how excited Tataru was.

“Really? Has something happened?” Alphinaud asked, a hint of hesitation in his tone. Which was understandable, considering how many times the fates have been intent on making things difficult for them.

“No, no, it’s nothing bad – quite the opposite, in fact!” She reassured him, looking to them both. “It seems that once they learned the Scion’s good name had been restored, they boarded the next ship bound for Limsa Lominsa. They should be arriving any moment now!”

“Really? I’m so glad they’ll be coming home soon.” Lucy said, Tataru nodding as she beamed.

“It’s easy to forget how useful linkpearls are, isn’t it? When they work, I mean. And you don’t mind being spied on.” Tataru said, the Warrior letting out a small laugh in response.

“Quite.” Alphinaud said, a small chuckle in his voice as well. “But what wonderful news! To think that our reunion is close at hand.” As he finished Lucy looked up to the sound of footsteps, seeing Thancred and Krile approaching them.

“A pleasure to see you too, Alphinaud.” The Hyur greeted them, Alphinaud nodding as he noticed the Lalafell as well.

“Ah, Thancred…and Krile. What brings the two of you here?” He asked, Thancred’s expression turning slightly sour.

“Krile and I have been looking into how we might track down Minfilia.” He said, Krile nodding along.

“And we may just have found the answer.” Krile said, Lucy widening her eyes at them. Alphianud and Tataru were also surprised, Tataru gleefully so and Alphinaud more apprehensive. “Lucy – when you were fleeing Ul’dah with Minfilia, you said that Hydaelyn spoke to her shortly before you parted ways, yes?” She asked, Lucy nodding as she felt her heart clench at the memory. She still hadn’t fully forgiven herself for leaving behind all of her comrades that day. “Well, assuming that is true – and I see no reason to suspect that it is not – it seems reasonable to conclude that Hydaelyn commanded her to remain behind. That is to say, the Mothercrystal _directly interceded_ to guide Minfilia.”

“She…Why would she do that?” Lucy asked, Krile shrugging slightly.

“Admittedly, this is all still quite hypothetical, but I propose that such intervention, however subtle, must surely leave some residual trace. A lingering disturbance in the aether – or ripple, if you will.” She further explained, looking more intently at the Warrior. “In order to establish the existence of such ripples, of course, we will require suitable data.”

“Fortunately, I know where such data can be found: the battleground where Lucy felled the Ultima Weapons…and the site of my personal ignominy.” Thancred said, the Au’ra looking at him in shock. “’Twas there that Hydaelyn intervened to shield her from the magick I invoked. Krile and I will infiltrate the castrum and analyze the aether therein.”

“The two of you? Alone?” Alphinaud asked, Lucy placing her hand on her chest.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? The Castrum is swarming with imperial troops, not to mention that the area where said magick was used got completely destroyed after the fight.” She said, Thancred looking to her with a reassuring gaze.

“I have a proven knack for subterfuge, and I am confident there will be sufficient nooks and crannies in which to hide Krile while the patrols pass.” He said, smirking at the two younger Scions. “Besides, if you and Lucy come along, who will see to F’lhaminn’s grand homecoming?” The Warrior narrowed her eyes slightly, not thinking it a good enough reason for her to not join. But she knew he wouldn’t budge on the topic. She was just hopeful that he would be careful.

“When you put it like that…” Alphinaud said, though he also seemed reluctant to leave it at that. But, similar to her, he also relented. “Very well, I will trust in your plan.” Thancred smiled before the two headed of, the Elezen looked to Lucy. “I know not whether this data will yield a means to find Minfilia, but it will at the very least eliminate another avenue of inquiry.”

“That’s true. I just hope they’ll be careful, honestly.” She said, Alphinaud looking at her with a sympathetic gaze as he nodded.

“They will be. Do not worry.” He reassured her, Lucy nodding with a small smile. “Tataru and I will return to the Rising Stones and make preparations for our comrades’ return. Might I impose upon you to meet them at the Lominsan docks?” Lucy nodded as Alphinaud smiled, Tataru jumping in excitement. “Then I shall see the four of you at the Rising Stones. Safe travels!”

“Likewise.” She said, the two leaving to make their preparations as Lucy prepared to teleport to Limsa Lominsa. Things were finally starting to get back to normal.

Seeing F’lhaminn again after so long filled Lucy with much more happiness than she ever would have imagined. The Miqo’te was Minfilia’s adoptive mother, acting as a stable pillar for the younger members of the Scions. Lucy had been reluctant to think of her as a parental figure, not wanting to replace mothers even thought they were gone. Yet she couldn’t describe the joy she felt seeing her again other than seeing a family member again after so long. And seeing her fellow Scions, Coultenet and Hoary Boulder safe and sound made her very relieved, knowing that the Doman children would be very happy to see them again. Both of them had been hard at work training and studying while they were abroad, just looking at them was enough to let her know that. Lucy did, however, feel a strong pain of guilt when F’lhaminn expressed her desire to see Minfilia. Being the one to tell her that her daughter was yet to be found was painful, her outburst making it hurt even more. F’lhaminn did apologize, but now the Au’ra wondered if having her meet the Miqo’te was a good idea or not. Although Lucy did learn something new about Thancred and Minfilia’s relationship. That the Hyur had watched over the woman before F’lhaminn. With a happier mood between them all, they set forth to the Rising Stones to meet the rest of the Scions who had returned. Everyone was excited to see the three of them again, and many tales were shared between each other. But as the celebrations were ongoing, they received news that Thancred and Krile had success in their search. They were to meet them and Y’shtola in Idyllshire, and Alphinaud and Lucy headed for the city at once. The two had traveled separately, as Alphinaud had something he wished to do before they departed. Thus, once Lucy arrived in Idyllshire they waited for the young Elezen.

“My apologies, I see I am the last to arrive. So – what news have you for us?” He asked, Krile looking to them.

“Well, as we postulated, there were indeed what appeared to be the remnants of an unexplained disturbance in the aether at the scene of the Ultima Weapon’s destruction. A ripple at odds with the presiding pattern.” She said, Lucy and Alphinaud waiting in anticipation for them to continue. “Though faint, the waveforms bore a strong resemblance to those observed following the destruction of the Isle of Val – when I believe Hydaelyn shielded me with the blessing of Light.”

“To confirm our findings, we paid a visit to the Sil’dih Aqueducts.” Thancred added. “There we detected the same waveform, but orders of magnitude lager…as one would expect for a more recent disturbance.” He said, Y’shtola thinking for a moment.

“Hydaelyn. There is no other explanation.” The Miqo’te concluded, Krile nodding as she looked to Lucy again.

“But there is more. When I studied the site where Y’shtola used Flow, it appeared that not two but _three_ beings had been affected. Yet unlike Y’shtola and Thancred, there was no trail to follow. Our unknown third party was simply there… and then not there.” She said, Lucy narrowing her eyes.

“It has to be Minfilia. But…why isn’t there a trail for us to follow?” Lucy asked, Krile thinking for a moment before she spoke again.

“Now, recall your visions of a vast crystal floating in a sea of aether. Though this too is but a theory, studies of gifted subjects suggest that, when communing with Hydaelyn, we briefly leave our bodies behind.” The Warrior gasped slightly at that, placing a hand on her chest. It would make sense. Being pulled into the space where she spoke to Hydaelyn, the world around her completely vanished. Noise and all. Her senses only felt what was inside that space. “So, let us consider the facts. One – Hydaelyn interceded. Two – a third being was caught in Y’shtola’s flow and vanished without a trace. And three – Hydaelyn may have the capacity to summon the consciousness of gifted individuals to Her side.”

“You’re implying, I take it, that Hydaelyn guided Minfilia into the compass of my magick…that She might summon her, body and soul, unto the aetherial sea?” Y’shtola asked, Krile nodding. “In which case, we must needs continue our search there. For a blessing, the means to do so already exist.” They all looked to the Miqo’te as she smirked. “I speak of the Antitower – a Sharlayan construction conceived to provide scholars a vantage point over the aetherial sea.”

“Where is it?” Lucy asked, Y’shtola looking to the Warrior.

“Though I know not where its entrance lies, we need only as its last custodian – a contrary old crone who, for _another_ blessing, refused to join the exodus.” She said, Alphinaud gasping in shock.

“_Master Matoya_ was the keeper of the Antitower!? I had no idea…” He said, familiar with the place from what Lucy could tell. “Then our course is clear. We must petition her aid once more.” They all nodded in agreement as they set forth to journey to Master Matoya’s cave immediately. As they entered, the old woman looked to them with a sigh.

“Oh, what a surprise. Well? What secrets have you come to extract from me this time?” She said, Lucy feeling honestly bad for her. They really had come only to ask for her aid. Maybe she would come and just visit her for once, and properly thank her for all her help.

“Ah. Though it pains me to admit it, your words strike close to the mark.” Alphinaud said, voicings the Warrior’s sentiments. “We humbly ask that you grants us entry to the Antitower, that we might use it to seek a friend who we believe has been transported to the aetherial sea.” Master Matoya looked to the Elezen for a minute before her gaze fell on Y’shtola.

“And who told you I could do such a thing, I wonder.” The Miqo’te merely shrugged as the woman sighed. “The tower was abandoned to its magical keepers fifteen years ago. They have the run of the place now. If that is no deterrent to you, then by all means.”

“Is that all?” Y’shtola question, sounding very surprised. “I felt sure you would seek to dissuade us from our course, given your role as custodian.”

“Role? Hardly.” Master Matoya scoffed. “The Forum foisted the title on me. During the exodus, every entrance to the Antitower was sealed save one.” As she said that, she looked over to the door within her cave. “My _role_ consists of making sure no one with ill intent sneaks through it. Such was the Forum’s final ‘order’ to me.” She looked back to the Scions, more specifically at Lucy. “Well? I can remove the wards right now. Will you be going or not?”

“We will, Master Matoya. We will do whatever it takes to find Minfilia!” Krile said, Master Matoya merely looking to them for a moment before she spoke again.

“…We’ll see about that.” She said simply, Lucy feeling a wave of unease at the tone and words. What was that supposed to mean? “Lucy can go. Take the magickless rouge too if you like – he’s no use to me. The rest of you will stay and work, and I’ll hear no arguments. Those are my terms.” The Warrior half expected her to do this again. But what caught her attention was that she called Thancred magickless. Meaning Y’shtola’s previous predictions were correct – something has happened to him after going through the Lifestream.

“Oh.” Thancred said quietly before looking to the Au’ra. “…And I should be delighted to accompany you. Lead the way, Lucy.”

“Thancred, no.” Y’shtola said, narrowing her eyes at the rouge. “Your aetheric flow has been compromised. Do not deny it. To venture into an environment so thick with aether, so close to the aetherial sea would be to risk further impairment – or worse.”

“But Minfilia could be in there, waiting for us!” He protested, the Warrior looking at him with a pleading gaze. If this really was as dangerous for him as Y’shtola said, then she didn’t want him to risk his life.

“And you could _die_ – and for what? If she is waiting beyond, Lucy will find her. Trust in her. Have faith!” The conjurer argued, Thancred gritting his teeth as he looked to the ground.

“Damn it all…” he muttered before his gaze looked with Lucy’s. “…Bring her back to us.” He said simply, Lucy giving a firm nod as she walked to the door after Master Matoya had taken the wards away. She would find Minfilia, and bring one more member of the Scions back home.

“Lucy.” Alphinaud’s voice stopped her from walking through, the Au’ra looking back to see him. His gaze was filled with concern, which seemed to be a normal occurrence every time she left on a dangerous path without him. “…Once again you must walk alone while we are forced to wait here. The least she could do is let me go in Thancred’s place…” he mumbled, Lucy smiling at him as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“If that place is filled with as many magick-fueled beings as Master Matoya led me to believe, there’s no telling how they’d react to unexpected guests. I for one would prefer if you and the others were here – then I know you’re safe.” She said, though the Elezen only seemed to become more worried.

“Yet we will not know if _you_ are safe.” He argued, Lucy blinking at him. “Time and time again I have to see you walk off without me…to fight a battle where I cannot join you. After traveling alongside you to the Churning Mists, all the way to Azys Lla, I got a brief taste of the horrible dangers you face on a daily basis.” His gaze become more pleading as he spoke, and his voice lower as if to make sure none of the others could hear him. “Knowing that you must face that – and worse, alone…I cannot bear the thought of something happening to you because no one was at your side.” The Au’ra looked at him for a moment before she smiled at him, moving her hand to take hold of his.

“I’m not alone, Alphinaud. Because even if you’re not with me physically, I still think of you and everyone else while I’m away. And when I’m traveling to places such as this, I remember that there are people waiting for me to come home.” She paused for a moment and lifted her left hand up so they could both see the bracelet on it. Alphinaud’s face flushed ever so slightly when he saw it, though Lucy just looked fondly at it. “And this helps to be a physical reminder of a promise – one that tells me to come home in one piece.”

“Lucy…” He said, looking up to his friend before he let out a soft sigh. “…Very well. I shall not detain you longer and have faith in you.” He said, but squeezed her hand ever so slightly. “But _please_, do not take long. If I am left to worry for you overlong, I fear I will do something reckless.”

“I’ll be as fast as I can. You have my word.” She said with a smile, the two letting go of each other’s hands as Lucy stepped through the door, the Elezen watching her until the door was closed and the Warrior entered the Antitower.

The atmosphere inside the Antitower was strangely peaceful. The sentinels that were present inside were mostly small yet powerful. But seeing them rather than voidsent or other unnerving creatures was a welcome change. And the mechanics behind the towers were very impressive. Pathways made of light, pads of wind that threw her to the higher levels. If it weren’t for the vastly preferred aesthetics of the place, she might have mistaken it for Allagan. The inside of the tower was quite something as well. It was almost as if they were in a pocket dimension, the staircases floating it what seemed like an bottomless abyss. The sentinels inside were a bit different from outside, spriggans coming out to face her. But still nothing else that seemed wholly sentient. Going further into the building she was suddenly thrown into narrow hallways. The sentinels became more advanced and dangerous, yet Lucy still felt more awe can concern… Until she came to the end. As she entered the deepest room, six small dolls named Brina and Calca filled the room, a creepy stare in their eyes. They all went done with ease, but as soon as the Warrior had taken them all out, they stood back up again and fused together into a giant, ash grey doll named Calcabrina. If that was not unsettling enough, one of the creatures attacks hit a small spriggan which had followed her all the way into the room. And when it did, the spriggan was turned into one of the smaller dolls she just saw. Knowing full well to keep clear of that move, Lucy carefully cast her Malefic spells at the thing and reading it’s pattern, taking it out without too much trouble or damage. Yet the sigh of relief that left her made it seem much worse. Of all the strange, disgusting and nightmarish things she had seen, she had not expected to be so unsettled by a doll automaton. As she stood in the center of the room, her Crystal of Light began to shine brilliantly before her.

“Hear…Feel…Think…” The words she knew so well echoed around her, but the voice was not Hydaelyn. It sounded familiar, but she couldn’t picture who it belonged to right away. The Crystal shone even brighter, and soon Lucy stood before the Mothercrystal. “Through time and space hast thou journeyed unto me…as I knew thou wouldst.” The voice said again. Lucy looked up as a figure floated down to her, the Warrior gasping as she saw who it was. “We are the Word of the Mother. We who were once called ‘Minfilia’” She introduced herself, Lucy feeling a wave of caution suppress the joy she felt form seeing her lost friend.

“…’Once called’? What do you mean?” She asked, Minfi- Word of the Mother smiling slightly.

“Much time hath passed for thee, since the bloody banquet. Since…since I hearkened to Her word. Mother… Hydaelyn guided me… towards Y’shtola and Thancred, that I might be swept up in their Flow…and delivered unto the aetherial sea.” She explained, confirming Krile’s theory. “There, adrift and alone, Her voice silent once more, I prayed… For those we have lost. For those we can yet save. To Her I would make an offering…”

“An…offering?” Lucy asked, the Word of the Mother floating closer to her.

“We speak now with one Voice. One Will. One Word.” She said, Lucy’s eyes widening. Minfilia had given her body and soul to Hydaelyn…but why? “Unto thee we bequeath the most precious of gifts: the truth which lieth at the heart of this world. Thus do we beseech thee once more… Hear… Feel… Think…” She said, before they both flew around the empty space as the Word of the Mother explaining that in the past, Light and Dark were once a single whole, a balance that was broken when the Darkness began to crave power. Hydaelyn had to banish him in order to keep the balance. This shattered the Mothercrystal across en and three, which acted as reflections of the Source – their world. The Darkness – the Ascians god Zodiark – toiled to be made whole again and wishes for the barriers that are around the Source to be destroyed. And every calamity the star sees, marks a Rejoining. And they have succeeded seven times, one for each Umbral Era. As she finished, the aether began to show around the Word of the Mother, the crystal behind her making a noise of protest.

“What’s going on?” Lucy asked, her former friend looking at her.

“The Crystal’s power is all but spent. With what remains, I will return you to the shore of the aetherial sea.” Lucy gasped as the light created a bubble around her. No…she didn’t want to leave her here. “Blessed children, go forth and seek…seek…”

“Minfilia!” She cried out, reaching for her friend as she shattered into the aether before her eyes. And before she could do anything else, Lucy found herself back in Master Matoya’s cave, slightly light headed and disoriented.

“Thank the Twelve!” Alphinaud cried out, all of the Scions rushing to her side. They all shared a look of relief and anticipation, though Lucy could tell there was another emotion in Thancred’s eye.

“Did you find her!? Did you find Minfilia!?” He begged, Lucy lowering her eyes as she explained what happened inside the tower, and what the Word of the Mother told her.

“The Word of the Mother…? I am not sure I understand.” Alphinaud said once she was done. Y’shtola shook her head as well, looking down to the Student.

“Nor am I. Krile?” She asked, the Lalafell thinking for a moment. She also looked over to Thancred, Lucy following her gaze. Thancred was upset, gritting his teeth. She felt awful – almost sick that she was causing him such pain. And not to mention what F’lhaminn would think, knowing she can never see her daughter again.

“As unbelievable as it sounds, I see no reason to doubt her- the Word’s tale.” She said, correcting herself. “No one was more sensitive to the will of Hydaelyn than Minfilia. And if Hydaelyn has grown so weak that She can barely make Herself heard, it is not hard so see why Minfilia, having joined with Her, might struggle to maintain her own form.”

“_What_? Why would she need to ‘maintain her own form’?” Alphinaud questioned, the Au’ra looking up to him. She could see the frustration in his eyes, and it made her feel even worse. “Are you saying- Are you saying she’s gone?” Krile didn’t respond, merely lowered gaze. Which was more than enough of an answer. “But that cannot be! Not now, not after all we have accomplished! We were meant to usher in the dawn’s light together!” Lucy bit her lip as she herself lowered her face so no one could see it.

“She threw herself on the fire to fuel your ‘dawn’s light’, boy.” Master Matoya said aloud, her voice strict as she looked to the Scions. “You’ll just have to usher it in on your own.” Alphinaud looked over to her in shock, his frustration changing to sadness.

“Must you be so ungentle!?” Y’shtola said, glaring at the woman before her. Lucy didn’t think she’d ever seen the Miqo’te truly upset at her former master before. Master Matoya merely looked to Y’shtola before her gaze went back to the Elezen.

“Tell me about the Scions, boy.” She said simply, Alphinaud slightly taken aback by her words.

“The…the Scions of the Seventh Dawn labor for Eorzea’s salvation.” He said, though with none of his usual zeal or confidence. “Whenever the realm is threatened, be it by primal, Ascian, Garlean or any other, we take up arms in her defense, that all in Eorzea may live to see a brighter tomorrow.”

“And that’s very noble of you.” Master Matoya said, closing her eyes. “But in chasing after these lofty goals of your, you seem to have lost sight of some basic truths. To win a war, you must be willing to do whatever it takes. To fight, to kill, and, if necessary, to die.” Lucy felt her body freeze at her words. The Warrior knew this to be true. That many sacrifices are made and lives are taken in a war. And they are, in essence, fighting a war against the Ascians and primals. “The path you’ve chosen is paved with the dead. Walk it with your eyes open, or not at all.” She said, directing her glance directly to the youngest of them. Alphinaud didn’t say anything in response, just looked more miserable than before.

“I know the truth which you speak, and have from the first.” Y’shtola said, her glare turning from being directed at Master Matoya to one of determination. “If the Ascians will go to any lengths to resurrect their god. Then we must needs be as committed to our cause, to unmask them and their schemes, and to crush them both utterly.” No one said anything to her words, Alphinaud merely looking away as Lucy raised her head. They were right. This was something they had to be aware of – that sacrifices might have to be made in order for their path to be completed. “Come. There is much to be done.”

“Y-Yes, of course.” Krile said, not sounding ready to begin work again just yet. But the two still left, Thancred following silently after them without uttering a word.

“Thancred, wait!” Alphinaud called after him, but the Hyur didn’t even spare him a glance. Lucy looked on as her friends poise slumped, the Au’ra carefully walking over to him. “No…No, this is all wrong.” She heard him mutter, Lucy certain he was on the verge of tears from his tone alone. They moved to around the wall, out of Master Matoya’s sight as she looked closely at him.

“Alphinaud…” She said quietly, standing in front of him now.

“She…she’s not coming back, is she.” He said, Lucy nodding her head slightly as she tried to make him look at her. Yet she had no words to say to comfort him. “It weighs on you too, I know.” He said as he carefully looked up. He looked absolutely depressed. And it made her heart hurt so much seeing him like this. “I understand why she made her decision, and yet… Every time we lose another friend, I have to ask myself if there was not another way…” Those words stabbed at Lucy harder than he might have intended, the Warrior visibly flinching as she moved her gaze away. Seeming to notice her reaction, Alphinaud’s breath hitched slightly as he carefully took hold of her hands and pulled her closer, placing his head against her shoulder. “F-Forgive me, Lucy. I know these losses weigh just as heavy on you as they do me…mayhap even more.” He exhaled a shaky breath as he looked up to her with a pleading but serious gaze “I must ask that you not breathe a word of this to any of the others at the Rising Stones – especially F’lhaminn.”

“What?” Lucy asked, looking at him more intently. “Alphinaud, we can’t just lie to them.”

“Just...for now. I will brief Tataru on what we have learned, as well as Urianger. He may have insight into what the Word told us.” He said, the Au’ra still not sure if this was their best option. Lying to them now could potentially make the truth that much harder to bear in the future. “As for you, Lucy…after all you have done, I would say you have earned a rest. Ah, but speaking of well-earned rewards – I received a missive from Ser Aymeric while you were away. ‘Twould seem he is planning a ceremony of some sorts, and would like you to attend. He did not divulge the details, preferring instead to explain in person. Mayhap you should pay him a visit?” Lucy blinked at the Elezen before her gaze became hesitant. Participating in a ceremony was the last thing she wanted right now. “…If you would rather not, I am sure he would understand.”

“I have to think on it, at least.” She said, looking to her friend. “What about you?” Alphinaud lowered his head and waited a long time before he spoke.

“I need some time for myself. To think.” He said, Lucy merely nodding as she moved her hands out of his and wrapped them around her, pulling him into a hug. One that she needed just as much as him, based on how he practically clutch to her and softly shook against her.

“Contact me for anything, alright?” She said, Alphinaud nodding against her as he pushed away, quickly rubbing his eyes before he looked to her again.

“Safe travels, Lucy.” He said, Lucy smiling weakly as she moved towards the exit. She didn’t feel in the mood for a large-scale celebration or being around other people in general. But she should at least hear Ser Aymeric out.

Ser Aymeric was very glad that Lucy had come to be a part of their celebration. It was to be a peace conference between the people of Ishgard and the dragons of Dravania, in light of the recent events where Vidofnir saved an innocent child. And he said he wished for her to be there due to their work in helping bring peace between the two nations. He also, however, informed her of his concern about Nidhogg interfering, and having the Warrior of Light nearby would be a comfort. The Lord Commander, however, had not fully recovered from the stab wound he suffered from the assassin a moon ago. Yet he was determined to see this conference through, and the Warrior didn’t have the heart to tell him no. Despite the fact that she would love nothing more than to spend some time alone, to think through everything that has happened. But perhaps this was better. Something to distract herself with. It was to be held at Falcon’s Nest, and the Au’ra set forth to join with Lucia as the First commander completed the final preparations. Ser Aymeric did offer her to share a drink for all they have accomplished, though Lucy instinctively showed little interest as her gaze became solemn. The last time she shared a drink in such a manner didn’t end well, a memory that still plagued her even though the Sultana was safe and sound now. Not to mention everything else they had lost still a fresh wound. She said that she would think on it, and thanked him for the offer. She arrived at Falcon’s Nest where Lucia told her of their preparations – a curtain that hid a relief. Yes she did not ask the Warrior to assist her with anything, until Lucy asked her specifically if there was something that needed done. In which case, Lucia merely told her to make her presence known throughout the camp. The ones she spoke to seemed positive about the conference, yet Redwald was concerned about the Convictors. Which was a valid fear. Lucy thought for a moment that she might head out and speak with them herself, but thought to let Lord Artoriel know she was present first at least.

“Ah, Mistress Starfallen.” He greeted her, looking to her with a smile. “How much has changed since we fought alongside each other in the Vault. If you had told me then that we would soon be hosting a peace conference, I would have thought you a naïve fool.” He said with a small laugh, looking around them. “Yet here we are, preparing to make that fantasy a reality. Hah – and here _I_ am, laboring to make it so.”

“A lot has changed in so short a time.” She said with a weary smile, Lucia approaching them as they spoke.

“Lord Artoriel, if I may.” She began, the lord giving her his full attention. “Some Convictors are refusing to stand down. The majority were willing to do so, but a small party have instead pledged to engage any Dravanian bound for Falcon’s Nest.” Lucy narrowed her eyes at the news, looking to the sky. She didn’t know when the conference would begin, or if dragons had a tendency to be early.

“Fury take me, they would defy Ser Aymeric’s commands!? If they dare attack Vidofnir-“ He began, Lucia shaking her head.

“It will not come to that. But to see that it does not, we must needs hasten to their encampment. They should be far more reluctant to oppose us were a lord of House Fortemps present.” She said, Lord Artoriel nodding right away.

“I understand completely. Let us depart at once.” He said, looking over to Lucy. “But ere we do, I must ask: would you look after Emmanellain while I am away?” The Warrior blinked at him before her gaze turned to the younger brother. “As you know, he has ever been an impulsive, changeable child, but recently he seems to have been suffering from a bout of melancholy.” He said, Lucy looking back to him. “I thought to lift his spirits by having him assist with guard duty – a simple but honorable charge, unlikely to expose him to danger given the presence of so many other knights Alas, he has taken no interest, and I fear he may abandon his post in my absence. All I ask is that you keep an eye on him until I return…exhausting though that may be.”

“Alright, I’ll take care of him.” She said, Lord Artoriel smiling gratefully to her.

“Thank you, my friend. I promise we will not be long.” He reassured her before he and Lucia set off. She herself approached Emmanellain, and was taken aback by how…normally he spoke.

“I’m rather busy at the moment, old girl Guarding this tavern, as it were.” He said, before he narrowed his eyes at her. “Oh, I see now. Artoriel thought I might be derelict in my duties, eh? The nerve of my brother to question my dedication!” He shouted, Lucy unsure how to really respond. “…but since you are here, mayhap I can put you to proper use.” She flinched at his choice of words, though if he noticed he did not comment on it. “The wasteland beyond the walls must be kept safe for travelers, yet I have been forbidden from leaving Falcon’s Nest. It wouldn’t do for our esteemed guests to be devoured by wolves, oh no. Yet that is precisely what will happen if we do not cull the roaming packs! Your map, if I may.” Lucy pulled it out without a word, the young lord marking it for her. “Right…there, those are the points our scouts marked for patrol. I’ll leave you to it, old girl. Come, Honoroit – I must return to my rounds!” He said before he ran off, leaving the retainer behind.

“Oh dear…do be careful, my lady.” He said before he chased after Emmanellain, Lucy looking on until they were out of sight. It was concerning to her that Lord Emmanellain was acting so out of his normal persona. Yet she knew she couldn’t do anything about that, so she set about the task she had been given and hunted down the packs of wolves. Doing so with her star globe was slightly more trouble than with a spear or knives, but the packs were small enough that it made little difference. Having taken care of the wolf problem, she returned to Falcon’s Nest and saw Emmanellain back where she first found him.

“Lucy Starfallen, Wolves’ Bane! It pleases me to inform you that I have completed my rounds, and that all is well in Falcon’s Nest.” He said, gasping as he seemed to remember something else. “And there was a grizzled fellow looking for you. You know, the one who made that arsonist confess. Clever, that. Thancred, was it? He was asking after you.”

“Thancred is here?” She asked, both glad that she could check on the Hyur and worried about why he was looking for her. But also where he was right now. If he was looking for her, and Lord Emmanellain told him she was here, why didn’t he just wait with the lord?

“Anyway, once I noticed the garish weapons he was sporting, I deemed it a waste to leave him be. I dispatched him to an area I neglected to mark on your map…” He took her map again and made a new mark on it. “yes, this one. If you hurry, he might still be there.” Lucy only nodded as she set off again, unsure what to really make of Lord Emmanellain’s behavior. He was a little too keen on sending people with weapons off to work – more so than what he did back at Camp Cloudtop. The place he marked was camp Riversmeet, and when she arrived she saw the Scion along with two heretics, wolves dead before him. He noticed her right away, his skills as a rouge meaning his ears were sharp.

“Fancy meeting you here, Lucy. ‘Twas fortunate I came when I did. These two would not have fare well against the wolves on their own.” He said, though lacking the normal charm she had come to expect from the man. “The young lord wasted no time taking advantage of you, did he? And of me, I suppose.” He said with a heavy sigh, Lucy merely nodding as Thancred smiled slightly at her. Yet she could tell it wasn’t a genuine one. “Let us return to Falcon’s Nest, then, and see what other thrilling tasks he may have for us.”

“None, hopefully.” Lucy said, the Hyur scoffing slightly as they traveled back in complete silence with the two heretics. She wanted to say something. Anything. Yet she feared that he didn’t wish to hear anything from her. Not right now, at least, when the news of Minfilia was still so fresh. So she stayed her tongue, the uncomfortable silence following them as they came up to Lord Emmanellain.

“And there they are, a pair of gallant heroes if I ever saw them. Comrades-in-arms, reunited at last.” He said, speaking more grandeur than before but still not quite like himself. “By your selfless sacrifice have you guaranteed the safety of our many guests. On behalf of Ishgard, I thank you both. And with that, there is naught left to do but to enjoy our well-earned respite.” Lucy felt relieved that he didn’t ask them for anything else, something she was not used to honestly. She rarely ever minded being thrown around to do errands. But right now…she just needed some time to think. “Oh, and this should of course go without saying, but let’s keep those last few favors between us, yes? Artoriel wouldn’t understand.” He said, the Warrior and Thancred nodding as the young lord beamed. “Right, then – the first floor of those barracks has been converted into a tavern for the duration of the conference. Why don’t you go and have something to eat?”

“For once, a suggestion with which I agree.” Thancred said, looking to the Au’ra. “Go on ahead, Lucy. I will join you anon.” He said before he walked off, Lucy letting out a quiet sigh as she entered the tavern. There were already quite a few people inside, all eating and drinking.

“Welcome, welcome! Find yourself an empty seat and I’ll be with you in a moment.” The maid told her, Lucy looking around as she saw one hidden in a corner. Good, she could have some personal space. The maid followed soon after, giving her a cup of a warm beverage.

“Could out, en’t it? Here – a mug on the house. Let’s get some color back in them cheeks!” She said, a smile on her face.

“Thank you.” Lucy said quietly taking a small sip of the drink.

“’Fraid food’ll be a bit longer than usual. We’ve got a lot of hungry folk to feed what with the conference and all.” She said, looking around the tavern with a sigh. “So many people with cause to celebrate. To think there could be peace in our time, after all them years of fightin’… When I heard about the conference, I knew I had to come. I knew I had to be here – to do my bit.” she commented, Lucy looking to her with confusion at the last part. ‘Do her bit’? “My husband, he… he died fighting with the dragons, you see… And here we are, about to break bread with them.” Before Lucy could ask her what she meant, she felt her head throbbing has her vision blurred and head spun. She saw the made face her again, something in her eye that the Warrior didn’t like. “You all right, my lover? You look tired. Reckon you could do with a good long rest. After all you’ve done, I’d say you’ve _earned_ it”

“What…what did you…put in the drink…?” Lucy asked, yet her voice was so low she could barely hear herself. Or maybe the ringing made it difficult to hear. A wave of fear washed over her as she struggled to keep herself conscious, desperately fighting against whatever was given to her. Yet it was a losing battle, the Warrior unable to stay in the chair and fell to the floor. Her head it the ground hard, making the throbbing even worse.

“Sleep, now… sleeeeeep. Sleep and leave us to our affairs.” The maid said, Lucy trying to move her head so she could see her face. But her vision blacked out before she did, the darkness swallowing her consciousness. “This was never your fight.” Was the last words she heard before her senses left her, passing out.

In the middle of the darkness caused by the drug, the Echo showed her a vision of the maid at a gravestone, most likely her husband. An elderly couple was there as well, mourning their son. The woman was hateful towards the idea of just forgetting all they have lost in order to form a peace with the dragons. For a better future. And it seems the maid was of similar mind. The Echo also showed her a mob trying to oppose the conference. They were all people who had lost someone dear to them to the dragons, and only craved revenge for their deaths. They claim it’s a rouse, and that all those who believe it are trapped in it. The maid resolved to show them who their enemy was, that the dragons were their enemies and nothing more. And with those words, the Echo faded from her sigh and Lucy was once again in the darkness.

“Hey! Hey! This is not time for napping!” Thancred’s voice called to her in the darkness, Lucy feeling her consciousness slowly returning to her. Her head still throbbed, her vision blurry and senses disoriented. “Do you have your wits about you? Good. Come with me – we have a crisis on our hands!” He said without waiting for her to answer. Lucy merely nodded as she rushed out with him, though her feet were not quite with her as she nearly fell. Thancred reacted swiftly enough and helped her stand, but couldn’t waste time making sure she was actually alright as they exited the tavern. Outside, Lucy saw the men of the mob on the ground, unconscious hopefully, as the maid who drugged her stood atop the gate where the relief was.

“Hear me, brothers and sisters! Do not be fooled by the honeyed words of the Dravanians! The peace they promise is but a prelude to slaughter!” She shouted, Lucy narrowing her eyes. “Remember your husbands and wives, never returned from war! Your children, torn apart by fang and claw. All your loved ones, shown no mercy! Does not your heart cry out for vengeance!? Your blood boil at the injustice!? Remember the face of your enemy, brothers and sisters! Remember it and strike back!” Lucy looked to the people in the crowd, ready to calm them down if any tried to at recklessly. Yet the one she should have been watching was Lord Emmanellain.

“You there. Don’t just stand around gawping. Do something, man! Stop her!” he said, Lucy widening her eyes as she saw the knight next to him. A knight with a bow.

“Yes, yes, my lord!” he said as he pulled the arrow out.

“No, stop!” Lucy tried to call, but she couldn’t stop the knight from shooting. The arrow landed in the maids left arm, nearly making her fall of the gate. Lucy looked over to see if she was alright, yet noticed that the fire in her eyes burned only more brightly.

“See! See here the true nature of the highborn! With lies and deception they lead us to our doom, and dare we raise our voices in dissent – death is our reward!” She cried out, Lucy gritting her teeth as she tried to think of what to do. Lord Emmanellain had just given her the means to send her words home to the heart of the people. “This is the choice they have given us, brothers and sisters! Death by dragon’s fang or death by nobleman’s command! Death to all we hold dear! I spit on your choices, nobleman! You will take no more from me…No more! NO MORE!” Before Lucy could even react, another arrow hit the woman, the knight next to Lord Emmanellain lowering his bow again.

“What have you done!?” the young lord asked, the knight looking panicked at him.

“I – I only did as you ordered, my lord…” He said, Lucy looking around at the people nearby. Yet Lord Emmanellain said nothing to those words right away. Everyone looked at him, as the lord struggled to find words to use.

“I gave no such order! I did not! I…I never meant for anyone to…” Lucy bit her lip as she looked up to the gate, wasting no time as she rushed up it and got to the woman’s side. She stumbled on her way up as the drug was still in her system, but she didn’t stop for a moment until she reached her. Taking her star globe out she did some emergency healing right then and there, carefully lifting her up and bore her down, Thancred helping by keeping the people away from her and calling chirurgeons to assist. The masses were kept under control by the other knights, yet Lucy had little thought for that now. The mess that had been created was weighing heavily on her shoulders.

“I daresay that could not have played out any worse, given that the first commander and Lord Artoriel are not here to take control of the situation. I spoke with a messenger who said they would be returning shortly, but until they do, naught will be done.” He said, looking over to the barracks behind her. “Lord Emmanellain has retreated to the barracks and is refusing to speak to anyone. Therefore it falls to us to ensure that order has been fully restored. Come, let us walk the streets and speak with the people.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Lucy asked, Thancred raising a brow at her. “That maid, she…she put something in my drink before, forcing me to pass out. But she said that…this wasn’t my fight. It never was. If she felt that way, then the others-“

“I understand your concern, Lucy, I truly do.” Thancred said with a sympathetic glance. “Yet I cannot make sure all of the people are calm or stay calm. Therefore, I need your help.” Lucy still didn’t think it was wise to have her speak with them. But leaving Thancred to take every insult or hateful thoughts thrown at them would be too cruel. She nodded as the two split up, listening to the people around them. The responses were mixed, from being upset that the events happened for nothing, to fear for a fight between ones brothers and sisters to outright hatred towards the action Lord Emmanellain chose. And Thancred had head much of the same.

“The violence has passed, but the people are far from recovered. That is to be expected.” He said after the two of them had met up again. “For the moment, it appears that no innocents were harmed by the guards. The blame for all casualties can be placed squarely upon the protesters. Nevertheless, the people will not soon forget the image of a young lordling ordering the public execution of an unarmed protestor – one whose words resonated with the hearts of many.”

“And no matter if the casualties were caused by said protesters, that one action is going to be the one they all remember…” Lucy said, already feeling despair in her heart. They had done so much. So much to try and create a peace between man and dragon. And now…one single action could ruin moons worth of work. Thancred nodded, looking down to the ground.

“After all, who among us has not lost loved ones…” He said solemnly, Lucy nodding. Maybe because most of her dear ones was lost in order to keep the lies, she felt a stronger desire to have the truth come forth and peace finally formed. “Lord Artoriel and the first commander should have returned by now. To the tavern, then. Their first order of business will be to speak with Lord Emmanellain, and I somehow doubt that he has moved an ilm since we last saw him.” Lucy nodded as the Hyur lead her to the building, seeing Lord Artoriel and Lucia as soon as they entered.

“My apologies, Lucy. I bear full responsibility for this…debacle.” Lucia said, Thancred immediately interrupting her.

“There will be time for that later. I, for one, am more concerned about picking up the pieces. What do we know?” He asked, the first commander nodding to him as she and Lord Artoriel glanced at each other.

“According to the initial reports, the protests was orchestrated by the young woman whom Lord Emmanellain ordered shot. She and her conspirators infiltrated Falcon’s Nest poising as servants and guests. Several were taken alive. Other resisted and were struck down. Still others took their own lives.” Lucy gasped at the last part. They would go so far as to take their own lives? “Our forces suffered casualties as well, but by the grace of the Fury, no civilians were seriously injured. Still more remarkably, the ringleader yet lives – for the time being, at least.” Lucia continued, looking to Lucy. “The small healing you gave her seemed to be enough to keep her alive for now. The chirurgeons are doing what they can for her, but she may not live through the night.”

“Given their impeccable timing, it is like that the Convictors who drew us away from the hamlet were in league with the protestors. Accordingly, we have detained them for questioning.” Lord Artoriel added, letting out a heavy sigh afterwards. “I’ll be sworn that these villains spent as much effort in plotting the failure of this peace conference as we did its success.”

“Calling them villains doesn’t seem right…” Lucy said instinctively, all of them looking to her. Yet she didn’t want to meet their gaze. This was too much. All of this. Thancred seemed to notice that she was not up for talking and continued the conversation.

“Well, if the mood of the hamlet is any indication, theirs have been the more fruitful labors. In the wake of the protest, the people seem disillusioned.” He said, Lucia looking to them both.

“You spoke with them, then? I see…” She said, shaking her head with a sigh. “…Ser Aymeric placed his trust in me. It will be difficult to explain what has happened here.”

“Remember how far we have come, First Commander.” Lord Artoriel said. “The people’s faith may be shaken, but we convinced them before, and will do so again. If we can but find a means to remind them – to show them once more the promise that change holds for all – then this tragedy too shall pass into the past.” Lucia looked up to him and nodded.

“We must pray that you are right. Nevertheless, for the time being, I have no choice but to suspend the peace conference, pending Ser Aymeric’s final decision.” She said. That was for the best. If they wanted even a chance of making something good come out of this, then waiting until it wasn’t as fresh in their minds would be the best way. “Under the circumstances, I cannot leave Falcon’s Nest.” She turned to face the Scions, looking at the Warrior specifically. “Lucy, will you deliver my report to the lord commander in my stead?”

“Alright.” She said, her voice quiet as Lord Artoriel looked to his younger brother.

“Get up, Emmanellain. You’re going with her.” He ordered, yet the younger brother didn’t seem keen on moving.

“Go on without me.” He said simply, yet Lord Artoriel wouldn’t have it.

“…I was not asking.” He said, more firm this time. “You will answer for you actions. In person. Is that clear?” Lord Emmanellain merely looked to his brother before his gaze met the floor again.

“…Yes, my lord. Come, Honoroit.” Lucy blinked as she looked around for the young retainer. Yet she didn’t see him anywhere.

“Your manservant is not here. In fact, I have not seen him for some time…” Thancred said, Lord Emmanellain suddenly coming back to life as she stood up.

“Honoroit…? Honoroit! I could have sworn he was…” Without finishing he rushed out, Thancred merely looking to Lucy as he followed after, the Au’ra close behind. They searched Falcon’s Nest for the lad, Lucy finding him beat up at the end of the path to Ishgard. She rushed over to him and healed him slightly, her hands refusing to do as much as she wanted.

“Honoroit!” Lord Emmanellain called behind her, the Warrior putting her star globe away as the crouched next to him. “No, no! What have they done to you!? Honoroit! Honoroit!” The boy roused slightly at his master’s voice, looking up to the lord.

“Is that you, my lord? You...you seem rather flustered.” He said, Emmanellain snapping at him.

“Because of you, you imbecile! What in the seven hells happened to you!?” He asked, Honoroit looking away.

“My…my apologies…Some few of the guests expressed a wish to leave…and I implored them to stay. It would seem they took issue with my request.”

“They beat you up…” Lucy spelled it out, Lord Emmanellain gritting his teeth.

“Gods forgive me…If I had only been more careful with my words!” Honoroit looked up, giving him a weak smile.

“D-Do not blame yourself, my lord…I know…I know that you and your brother have Ishgard’s best interest at heart.” He said, Lord Emmanellain looking to his manservant. “That poor woman… She lives in the past, clinging to the memories of the lost. But the future holds so much promise. So much joy. And you…you know that better than any…” After he spoke those words, the young Elezen passed out, Lucy crouching down to make sure he didn’t fall completely over.

“Honoroit!?” Lord Emmanellain cried out, though she could tell he was merely unconscious.

“Calm yourself. The boy will live. But it’s imperative we get him inside and into the care of a chirurgeon without delay.” Thancred said, Lord Emmanellain standing up as he clenched his eyes closed in frustration.

“Gah! We were so close! Why does it all have to fall to pieces!?” He yelled. “Don’t they _want_ to live in peace!? Don’t they _want_ to be happy!? We all want the same thing, and still -STILL it falls to pieces! Tell me; what – what was I supposed to do, hm!? Someone, anyone, tell me: what was I supposed to do!?” Lucy felt a wave of anger hit her at his whining, a growl emanating from her throat. She moved forward by instinct, Thancred moving in front of her and placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked to him, as if to dare him to stop her. Yet he merely shook his head, silently telling her to leave it to him. Another growl formed in her throat as she stood down, Thancred looking at the lord.

“Stop looking to others. You make your choice and you live with the consequences.” He said plainly, Lord Emmanellain sneering at him. And before either could react, he suddenly rushed him and punched him in his face.

“Emmanellain!” Lucy yelled, foregoing any formalities. Yet the lord didn’t listen.

“And what would _you_ know about consequences!? You who always know just what to say, and just what to do! Your every deed is greeted with a round of applause!” He said, and Lucy felt the anger boil in her chest once more. And it would seem Thancred had enough as well, punching the man enough to push him several ilms from him. Lucy was shocked, but a part of her was also glad the lord got what he deserved for that comment. It was a dangerous thought, but right now she couldn’t suppress it.

“You know _nothing_ about me. I have fought tooth and nail for the people I hold dear – done _everything_ in my power to save them… and I have failed.” Thancred retorted, his words snapping Lucy out of her anger as she looked to him. “Learn to live with it. I have.” With those words, the Hyur left her with Lord Emmanellain and Honoroit, and all the anger she felt was replaced by sadness and concern.

“I will take him to the chirurgeons! It is…it is the least I can do.” Lord Emmanellain said, Lucy nodding s she took heavy steps towards where Thancred walked to. She saw him standing by the barracks, looking to her as she approached.

“…I may have overreacted. But it needed to be done. He was becoming hysterical.” He said simply as she came closer, the Warrior not really responding. She couldn’t care less of his actions towards Lord Emmanellain now. She was more worried about _him_. “I understand the desire to look for reasons. For excuses. To convince yourself you had no choice. But the past is the past, and there is naught to be gained from reliving your mistakes. I know this.” He said, lowering his gaze as his eye was hidden under his bangs. “I _know_ this. But he…” He didn’t finish his words and merely looked to Lucy. “I have no desire to wait for the lordling to emerge from his puddle of self-pity. We have important matters to attend to in Ishgard.”

“R…Right.” She said, though that wasn’t what she _wanted_ to say. She wanted to talk to him. For them two of them to actually talk about what happened. But he didn’t give her the chance walking off ahead of her as the Au’ra looked to the sky above her. “The past is in the past and there is nothing to gain from reliving it…” She muttered quietly, her eyes welling with tears as she simply stared at the moon. “Thaliak…if that is true, then why does my heart always feel pain?” She knew she wouldn’t get an answer, but saying out loud felt a little better than merely keeping in. She couldn’t keep all this in for long. She needed to get some time to herself. To think. To vent. To do _something_. “Alphinaud…I hope and pray that you’re in Ishgard now…I don’t know what to do.” She prayed quietly as a tear fell from her eyes. The Warrior forced them back for a little longer, walking to the platform as she called for Storm, preparing to return to Ishgard.


	20. Chapter 18: The Grand Melee for Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the protest at Falcon's Nest, the Lord Commander decides the best way to reignite the hope for peace in the people of Ishgard is to show that they can stand united against the forces of the Eorzean Alliance. Yet he wishes to have another addition to their arsenal: Lucy, the Warrior of Light.

Lucy entered the Congregation with heavy steps, not looking forward to the conversation she was going to have with Ser Aymeric. As she entered the city she had seen many people look tense and scared around her, which did nothing to help her own anxiety. Thancred was waiting outside of the lord commander’s office for her, both entering together as they pushed the doors open. She saw Ser Aymeric and Count Edmont already inside, and they both looked as anxious as she felt when they entered. The lord commander looked up to them with weary eyes, a slight sigh leaving him.

“Words of the demonstration and its resolution outstripped you, Lucy. Every man, woman, and child of Ishgard has heard the tale.” He said, the Warrior widening her eyes before looking away. So they couldn’t even try to keep it somewhat under control in the city.

“’Tis rumored that my youngest’s lack of judgement was to blame.” Count Edmont said, Lucy looking up to him and noticed the expression of his face. An expression of concern and pleading. “Of course… such stories are prone to exaggeration. What exactly came to pass?” The Au’ra looked over to Thancred, but the Hyur merely nodded for her to tell them. She bit her lip and told her what she saw, explaining what had happened and the words the woman had said. “…I see. So that is the truth of it.” The count said, his expression shifting into something Lucy couldn’t quite define. “Regardless of his intent, the result is undeniable. He has furthered the cause of these misguided few who cannot let go of the past. In an instant, the delicate peace we were poised to forge is once more beyond us.”

“To dwell so deeply on the war and the vengeance it begets, only for that too to be taken away – is it any wonder they were left bereft?” Ser Aymeric said, all three of them looking to him. “For what was this sacrifice? Have we naught to show for our suffering? I thought peace a sufficient salve, but mayhap I was mistaken.” He continued, his arms crossed as he seemed deep in thought. Then he looked over to Count Edmont, a serious look in his eyes. “We are warriors, Lord Edmont, and ours is a nation built on centuries of warfare. Right or wrong, this is who we are, and we deny it at our peril. To hold on to the past, without being beholden to it…” He closed his eyes as he seemed more determined than before. “Aye, we must needs find a way to honor the sacrifice of our forefathers without glorying in their excesses.” Lucy blinked at the man. How were they going to do that?

“A difficult path, to be sure.” Count Edmont said. “We dare not deny the scars which mar our nation’s soul, lest we spur other disillusioned souls to retrace them…” He nodded once before he too seemed to change to a more determined gaze. “…But, as you say, we dare no revel in past glories, either, for they are tainted all. A clear, unambiguous enemy, and an undeniable righteous cause… ‘Tis a bitter reflection, but lies though they were, they did long serve to unite us.” Ser Aymeric nodded in agreement as his gaze lowered.

“No truth will ever serve as well, I fear. Yet…we are not without options.” The Lord Commander said, looking up to them again. “At our last meeting, a proposal was tabled by the other members of the Eorzean Alliance for joint military exercises – to strengthen the ties between our nations, and test our readiness to meet with a common threat.” Lucy’s eyes widen her eyes. “I had thought to delay these exercises until after the peace conference, but mayhap a grand melee would be just the thing to lift our beleaguered spirits. Better still, an occasion for the Temple Knights and the watch to take the field as allies – a unified Ishgardian force filled with men and women from all walks of life, which would stand against a coalition of the allied nations’ finest!” His voice showed his excitement more and more, a smile on his face even. “Hosted by Ishgard, in the shadow of the Gates of Judgement! A victory under such circumstances would serve as a reaffirmation – nay, a declaration to all and sundry that we are as strong and united as ever!”

“That sounds ideal, but…” Lucy was hesitant. Was a grand melee truly the best thing right now? Maybe it was simply her exhaustion that was beginning to take hold of her properly. Count Edmont thought for a moment as well, looking at Ser Aymeric with a more hesitant glance.

“Such a victory would fan the flames of patriotism, it is true. But if we should be defeated…?” He thought, shaking his head after the words had left him. “Though…even to hold our own against the cream of three nations might be presented as a triumph.” He finished his thought and nodded, yet his expression didn’t change. “Very well. You may count on my support, for what little it is worth. However, I have a request: I would have my son Emmanellain take part in the grand melee.” Lucy felt her blood run cold as she looked to the count. Lord Emmanellain wasn’t a fighter, and barely a soldier. “By his deeds has he brought shame upon Ishgard, and so by his deeds I would have him bring our nation honor.”

“Count Edmont…” Lucy said, wanting to voice the clear concern she had to this idea. Thancred moved and placed his hand on her shoulder, moving closer to her.

“’Tis not for us to interfere, Lucy. I know you consider them close to family, and I will be forever grateful to them for taking you, Alphinaud and Tataru in when we left you. But this is their affair. We will help where it is needed, but not decide for them what is the best path.” He whispered, Lucy looking to him before she nodded.

“…As you wish, my lord.” Ser Aymeric said, Lucy looking up again. “If that is _his_ desire, then it shall be so.” The Lord Commander looked to Lucy after he had said his piece. “Now then, we have no time to lose. Lucy, would you be so kind as to deliver my instructions to Lucia?” A wave of exhaustion hit the Warrior when she was asked to help. She had never felt such a desire to just sit down and rest. Yet they shouldn’t delay this, and it was clear Ser Aymeric was not interested in waiting either. “I shall write to the Alliance leaders at once and begin making arrangements for the grand melee.”

“Should you chance see my son, pray inform him of his duty.” Count Edmont asking, Lucy looking up to him. “If he has not already returned, he will soon enough – making every effort to avoid me.”

“…Very well. I’ll take care of it.” She said, bidding farewell to them both as she and Thancred left. As soon as the door closed behind her, Lucy let out a heavy breath. Her body felt too heavy, and all she wanted was to just rest for a little.

“So that is their solution. A ‘grand melee’ to unite the people…” Thancred muttered, looking over to the Au’ra. “I understand that you are tried, my friend. Yet we cannot delay as Ser Aymeric will deliver that missive in the next few moments.” Thancred said, Lucy looking up to him. He wore a sympathetic gaze, a quirky smirk on his face. “But I do wonder, what part would they have _you_ play in this affair. You, whom they have taken into their confidence, upon whom they have come so _heavily_ to rely on. And will you oblige them, when the proposition is made? Will you stand for Ishgard once more?”

“What are you…I don’t understand.” She said, Thancred looking at her. And then she realized what he was saying. Would Ser Aymeric ask her to fight for Ishgard in the grand melee. She lowered her gaze and thought for a moment, biting her lower lip. She wanted to stand by her friends and comrades, but if she stood by Ishgard and not the other nations, what would that tell the people of Eorzea of her alliance? She was the Warrior of Light, a Scion of the Seventh Dawn. A neutral party. She honestly didn’t know what to say to it. Yet in the end, she thought of how much she wanted to see this affair to its end. Like she had the miserable business in Ul’dah.

“We’ve come this far, have we not?” She said, the Hyur blinking to her before he let out a huff of air and smirked at her.

“Well, when you put it like that, I suppose it would be a shame not to see it through to the bitter end.” He said, looking to the First Commander, who had returned from Falcon’s Nest, before he looked back to the Au’ra. “So, for this grand melee of his, Ser Aymeric wishes to field a force comprising of his Temple Knights and Hilda’s watch, yes? I can only imagine what she will have to say about that.” He said, looking to the door. “In fact, curiosity compels me to go and see of myself.” Bidding Lucy farewell he left the Congregation, Lucy walking over to Lucia. The First Commander looked to her as she approached, a weary smile on her face.

“Well met, Lucy. Have you spoken to Ser Aymeric?” She asked, Lucy nodding as she explained the situation to Lucia. “…I was aware of the Alliance’s request. So – Ser Aymeric would turn these exercises into a spectacle for the masses.” She repeated, sounding hesitant about the idea. Lucy tilted her head in response, the First Commander shaking her head. “It is not that I doubt the efficacy of such a plan. Indeed, I know its effectiveness only too well, having witnessed it firsthand… Nevertheless, he has not yet given me reason to doubt his intentions – and these are desperate times indeed. I will select knights for the event forthwith. As for the watch-“

“Oh, Thancred already left to speak with Hilda.” Lucy said, Lucia looking to her before she let out a small sigh.

“…Did he now? How considerate of Master Thancred to seek out our young watch commander on his own volition. Alas, he acted prematurely. Pray deliver this list of watch candidates to Hilda. I would have her best men, not her most dispensable.” Lucy blinked slightly at her comment, thought to the letter without a word. She made it sound like Hilda wouldn’t take this seriously. The Au’ra left for the Brume and found them at their usual spot, the four of them greeting her as she approached.

“Thancred’s been tellin’ me all about Ser Aymeric’s grand soiree. Seems we’re expected to join in.” She said, and she didn’t sound to positive about the idea either. “It’s nice of him invite us and all, but I hope he knows what he’s doin’ – ‘cause we ain’t dressed to dance with professional bleedin’ soldiers.”

“Well, Lucia wanted me to give you this. She says it was a list of candidates.” Lucy said as she gave the Mongrel the paper as she read through it, a small smirk on her face.

“…Well, well – seems the first commander’s gone and handpicked her guests. Can’s say I disagree with her choices, though. She’s got a good eye.” She said, looking up to the Warrior. “Will you be fightin’ too? Reckon it’d inspire the lads if you were. Might take their minds off getting’ their hides tanned, and all.” She asked, Lucy blinking as she lowered her gaze. She wasn’t sure if she really should. While she had told Thancred that they might as well see it to the end, was it really right for her to choose to fight alongside Ishgard? “Think about it, eh?” Hilda said, Thancred interjecting.

“I hate to ask, but you haven’t seen our favorite lordling, have you?” He asked, Lucy shaking her head which earned her a sigh. “I thought not. On the assumption that he is not to be found in his father’s loving embrace, I suggest we split up and look for him. I will search Foundation, and you the Pillars.”

“Alright.” She said, the two Scions separating as she began her search in the Pillars. She didn’t have to search far, finding the man in the Jeweled Croizer. There seemed to be a heavy air about him, the lord looking up to her as she approached.

“…I carried Honoroit to the manor. Our best chirurgeons are tending to him as we speak. He has yet to wake, but surely…surely he will.” He said, Lucy giving him a sympathetic smile. His words from before still hung at the back of her mind, but seeing him so out of character was enough for it to dim slightly.

“Count Edmont wishes for you to take part of a training session between Ishgard’s forces and the other city-states.” She told him simply, barely a reaction from the man.

“So Father has volunteered me for this ‘grand melee’ of theirs?” He said, a small sigh leaving him. “My beloved family. Always making decisions for me.” That earned him a growl from the Warrior, her eyes narrowing at him. Which seemed to be enough of a message. “No, it’s not like that! It’s just…Oh, you wouldn’t understand. How could you? You are free to be the woman you want to be, whereas I…I…” He trailed off before his gaze lowered. “I am a son of House Fortemps, don’t you see? My future was determined before I was born. What I could and could not do. Right or wrong, that was the way of it – until the old order began to crumble. Now we wander amidst the rubble, searching for a purpose, for a place… All around me, brave men and women rise to the occasion. With faith and conviction they dedicate themselves to their causes. But not I.”

“What do you mean?” Lucy asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

“I was terrified of making the wrong choice, which is why I let better men make them for me. Do this, do that, take this duty, guard this conference-“ He stopped himself as his eyes narrowed at the ground. “I suppose I had convinced myself I was above it… until your friend showed me otherwise. When I saw Honoroit, I wanted to scream. I wanted someone to blame! But, in the end, there was only me. Only me. So you see, I cannot meekly bow my head and accept Father’s command. Such cowardice is what brought me to this point.” He said, Lucy blinking at him.

“What exactly to you intend to do, then?” She asked, a new, determined gaze in his eyes. She had never seen him like this before.

“I will go to Ser Aymeric, and I will make my own decision.” He said confidently, walking towards Foundation as Lucy stared after him.

“Free to be the woman I want, huh?” She whispered slightly, looking up to the sky. “There are times where I wonder…” Letting out a silent sight she left to follow after Lord Emmanellain, entering Ser Aymeric’s office with him. As they entered, Thancred joined up with them outside as the three entered into Aymeric’s office. Lord Emmanellain asked the Lord Commander how he was able to act the way he does when the people were calling for his death. Ser Aymeric’s answered by telling him of how Archbishop Thordan thought that ruling the nation with an iron fist was the only way to rule – he had no faith that the people would be able to move on if they knew the truth. Yet Ser Aymeric did, which was why he was able to lead with his head high, in order to honor the sacrifices made for this false faith. Hearing his answer, the young lord personally asked to be part of the grand melee, shocking his father and earning a smile from both Thancred and Ser Aymeric. The Lord Commander was to lead the Ishgard troops, and that is when their attention was turned to Lucy. The question Hilda had asked and Thancred had heavily implied was suddenly on her: Would she fight with Ishgard during this melee? He made it clear he was well aware of her obligations, yet there was something in his tone that sounded like he was begging her to join his side. While she was hesitant, she decided to fight alongside her Ishgardian allies. The Elezen wanted to discuss the strategies of the melee, Lucy, Lucia and Thancred leaving the room.

“Gods help me, I think I might be in love.” The Hyur said, Lucy’s eyes widening as she turned to face him. “I daresay it might be cheating, too. Your mere presence is enough to turn the tide of most battles. And did you see the way his eyes lit up when you nodded? ‘Twas a look of boundless relief and joy. One would think a politician more practiced at concealing his emotions.”

“I don’t know if you encouraging me to go through with this or disappointed…” She said quietly, Thancred smiling as he patted her on the back.

“You are a part of this Ishgard affair, ‘tis only fair you be there when they move to a new beginning” He said, Lucy smiling slightly at that. It was reassuring to know he didn’t seem upset that she had chosen to pick a side. “Still his honestly does him credit. For a moment, I was fair inspired to pledge myself to the cause. But that would be improper. This is their fight – and yours – but not mine. Mayhap I ought to fight for the other side – you know, even the odds.”

“I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to having a friendly spar with you.” Lucy said with a smirk, the Hyur punching her shoulder lightly as the first commander walked up to them.

“Ser Aymeric informs me that the Alliance leaders have agreed to his proposal. The grand melee will be held here, in the shadows of the Gates of Judgement, and in sight of the capital. An announcement has been made, and Allied forces are currently en route.” She said, Lucy nodding in understanding. “The eyes of Ishgard are upon us, Lucy. We must not fail.”

“A rare opportunity to see you put yourself against the Allied forces – outside of Carteneau perhaps. I would not miss this for the world.” Thancred said, Lucy eyeing him as the two left ahead of her. Exhaling deeply, the Warrior took a quick stop at the inn and traded her star globe for her sword and shield. This was going to be a difficult fight, and her skills as a paladin would give her a fighting edge against the hundreds of soldiers she was going to fight against. Perhaps an overstatement, but just barely. Her armor was gifted to her by Solkzagyl once she had proven herself the superior paladin over him and Constaint, a young boy who the veteran had begun to train when he came to western Coerthas. The armor was an Antiquated Creed set, the silver armor with an accent shoulder pad on her right soldier. The clothing she wore under it was a purple blue color, going down into a cape down ankles with red accent on the inside. Her weapon and shield were from Rowena, the sword called Hellfire Blade and the shield was a Shire Shield. The blade was a dark black color, showing a small fire burning when she unsheathed it. The Shire shield was a dark grey metal shield, a sturdy shield with a design on it. Or it would, if she hadn’t glamoured it to be the House Fortemps shield that she had been gifted after the incident in the Vault. It was something she was hesitant about in the beginning, but wanting to honor her dear friends memory, she decided to wear it with pride and her head held high. As she made sure everything was in place, she looked to through the window. She needed to be ready, as this wouldn’t be an easy fight. Yet…there was a fear that she wouldn’t be able to fight at her best. She was still exhausted, having wanted to rest for a long time now. But she had to push on, continue to fight and stand her ground. She only prayed that a few moments of respite would be given to her after this. Once she was sufficiently prepared, the Au’ra headed for the Gates of Judgement and saw Lucia, Ser Aymeric and Hilda further discussing their tactics, Thancred minding his own business and Lord Emmanellain a bit off to the side. The young lord lit up as she approached him, seeming relieved.

“There she is! I say, when you didn’t appear, I began to question…” He started, Lucy tilting her head for him to continue. “N-Nothing! Never mind! Ahem. To think we are mere moments away from facing the cream of Eorzea’s soldiery in battle. That I am…mere…mmm… But what if…?”

“Having second thoughts?” Lucy interrupted his mumbling, Lord Emmanellain snapping from his train of thought as he looked to her as he shook his head.

“Oh, what am I saying? I have to stop imagining the worst! I must think of the victory, of the glory! Of the stories I will tell Honoroit when he awakes!” He said to himself, Lucy smiling as he looked to the field. “I am ready, old girl! Are you?”

“Always.” She nodded, about to head out before the Elezen stopped her again.

“By the Fury, how could I forget? Father bid me present this to you.” She turned to face him and saw what he had in his hands. An armor on the color of House Fortemps – the same one Lord Emmanellain was wearing right now. Lucy looked up to him again, the young lord looking a bit sheepish. “I know it is sudden, but we believe the men would find it inspiring if you bore the colors of House Fortemps into battle. Pray do us this honor.” Lucy looked back to the armor for a moment, nodding as she took it and excused herself, preparing some of her glamour prisms. There was a mirror nearby to help her with the glamour, and she felt her throat choke up when she saw herself. Wearing the same armor the House Fortemps knight wore. The same Lord Haurchefant wore when he gave his life to save her. Adding the shield didn’t help, yet instead of feeling overwhelmed by sadness and grief, she smiled softly.

“Time to fight for the peace of the city you love, old friend…” She muttered softly to herself, making final adjustments before she was satisfied. She walked out into the field to meet with the Ishgardian forces once done, all of them smiling to her as she approached. She could see Raubahn and some of the lieutenants of the other Grand Companies that she had been familiar with, especially of the Maelstrom, like Commander Rhiki. She also recognized the Serpent and Flame soldiers, having spoken to them on multiple occasions while doing several tasks for the Scions.

“Let all here present heed well the rules og engagement!” Ser Aymeric announced, everyone looking to him. He explained the rules of the grand melee, Lucy already trying to plan the best approach. “For the honor and the glory of Ishgard!” Ser Aymeric rallied once he had finished, the Warrior looking up as she saw the other Grand Company leaders – Sultana Nanamo, Elder Seedseer Kan-e-Senna and Admiral Merlwyb. It would seem only General Raubahn and Ser Aymeric were personally involving themselves in this melee.

“Brave men and women of the Eorzean Alliance. Let the grand melee begin!” Nanamo shouted, announcing the start. All soldiers drew their weapons, and Lucy prepared for battle.

“Forward, forward! Ishgard! Ishgard! Lucy, Lord Emmanellain – attend to the marked ones!” Aymeric rallied and ordered, all troops charging into battle. The Au’ra immediately went for the first soldier who was tether to the flag along with Lord Emmanellain, the solider meeting the Warrior as the lordling took care of the soldiers around them. Several other soldiers moved in to intercept, the Warrior smirking as she accepted every challenger who came. As she fought she kept a close eye on the Ishgardian soldier tethered to their flag, the current one being overwhelmed by Alliance soldiers. Clicking her teeth, Lucy used her shield to knock away the current Immortal Flame she was fighting and moved to help the Knight, taking out the soldiers who were fighting him and making them focus on her instead.

“Come, Ishgardians! Show us your mettle!” General Raubahn called out, Lucy smirking as she moved to take out some Immortals Flames nearby, continuing the dance between fighting and defending. Until the tether hit Pipin, the Lalafell smirking to the Warrior.

“I have always been interested to taste your sword skills first hand, Warrior of Light. To arms!” he yelled out, Lucy smiling as well as she charged towards him, their blades clashing as most of the other soldiers left them be. He was a skilled swordsman, that much she knew, but tasting his blade in battle made her see just how good he was with a blade in his hand. The two fought for what felt like several minutes but was most likely only a few seconds before Lucy won over, her last strike sending Pipin a few ilms form her as he gritted his teeth and retreated. Many soldiers came upon her after that, but she used her sword to create a mist of snow as she heard Aymeric yell out behind her.

“Ishgard! Rally to the first commander!” The Warrior took a quick lookin Lucia’s direction and saw she had the tether, moving fast to support her as the Alliance troops practically swarmed her. Many of the strongest members of the Alliance joined as well, such as Lieutenant Rhiki, Swift and Pipin once again. Making them fight for their victory. “Stand fast, brothers and sisters! Ishgard! Ishgard!” Lucy fought back to back with Lucia, the two doing their best to hold together as the other Ishgardians supported where they could.

“Aye, that’s the spirit! Flames, Adders, Maelstrom – forward!” General Raubahn rallied, the Warrior smirking as more troops joined the fray. There was something exhilarating about this kind of fight – one where the only risks were pride and honor. Suddenly, Lucy felt a sudden surge of power through her body, looking back and saw that the tether had moved from the first commander to her.

“The Fury’s Gaze has fallen upon… General Raubahn and…” As Aymeric spoke Lucy looked across the field and made eye contact with Raubahn, a loud thumping of steps pulling her attention away from the general to her right.

“Cyclops! Cyclops! Everyone, on your guard!” One of the Temple Knights yelled out, the Warrior gritting her teeth as she prepared to move to intercept.

“All forces, fall back!” Lucia called out, yet not a soul managed to do so before Thancred calmly walked up to the best and punched it in the chin.

“Continue the melee! I will deal with him!” He ordered, leading the best away. Lucy wanted to call after him, yet if she did she would hold the melee. Or stop it completely

“Hmph, daft sod… You head the man! Back to it!” Hilda ordered, Ser Aymeric nodded as Lucy bit her lip. She had to trust him, despite her fears.

“All forces, form a line on Lucy! Now!” The Lord Commander ordered, the Temple Knights standing between her and Raubahn and tried intercept him. But the Bull was not to be trifled with, pushing them all back with ease. Ser Aymeric tried to follow, but he was swiftly overpowered by the General. And before anyone else could interfere, Raubhan created a circle of fire, trapping her and him inside of it.

“Well met. I will not lie – I was hoping it would come to this. So then…shall we dance?” He said with a smirk, Lucy hearing Ser Aymeric curse. But she didn’t mind, returning the gesture as her eyes focused on the Flame General.

“With pleasure.” She said, the two clashing blades. Already she could feel the General’s strength, her arms vibrating under the attack. Yet she fought back with just as much force, keeping them on the same level. She could hear people talking around her, but that was the last thing on her mind. She had a fight to focus on. The Flame General gave her no quarter, coming at her with just as much force for every blow, a smirk on his lips as they dueled. The Au’ra couldn’t help but smirk as well, having not faced against someone of his caliber – that was a normal man – in a long time. Yet his prowess was not limited to mere sword skills. He had some arcane capabilities as well, forming bursting pillars of flames that erupted from the ground. While Lucy was well guarded as a paladin, she knew it wouldn’t be enough to protect her against all of his attacks. So she dodged most of them and took the ones where it was impossible for her to get out of the way. Having knowledge of the arcane helped a lot, but it didn’t make the fight any easier. His sword skills were nothing to scoff at, pushing her to her limits for both attacking and defending.

“Bwahahaha! Brilliant, brilliant! You are indeed the Warrior of Light…” General Raubahn said, moving towards the center of the circle. “…But I am the Bull of Ala Mhigo!” With that cry, several blades of fire were stabbed into the ground, spiers of flaming rocks forming around the general.

“And you will have to fight much more to best me!” She yelled with a smirk, focusing not on the general but rather the blades. She has had many experiences with attacks similar to this – strong and unable to be stopped by stopping the person executing them. Instead, she would have to deal with the things used to help channel that power. Once all of the swords were down, Raubahn merely smirked as he released a strong, unavoidable attack, Lucy stacking up Shieldtron and Rampart to make sure she could take it. The flames scorched her armor, feeling the metal under the glamour heat up. But she was still standing. Gritting her teeth she dashed towards the Flame General and pushed him with all her strength, General Raubahn struggling to follow suit after spending so much energy on that large attack. But he still made sure she had to fight for every blow, the two clashing until Lucy finally got a clean hit in and the General staggered backwards on to his knees, gasping for air as the fire around them died down. The other soldiers stopped their fight as they turned to look at the two of them. Lucy was gasping for air as well, but put her sword and shield away. This wasn’t a fight to the death. And by defeating Raubahn, she had won.

“Victory is ours! Ishgard! Ishgard!” Ser Aymeric celebrated, all of the knights joining in the cheers. Lucy merely smiled as she offered Raubahn a hand, the General accepting it with a smile. Ser Aymeric came up to them afterwards, his face bright with pride. “Well fought! Well fought, my friend! You truly are the warrior of warriors! Thank the Fury you were on our side!” He said, slightly teasing as Lucy merely laughed. She looked over to Lord Emmanellain, seeing him muttering to himself. He looked happy at the very least. It seems he had finally found a purpose through this melee. The Alliance all congratulated each other on a fight well fought, Lucy hearing compliments from every side. After a while she saw Nanamo and the other Grand Company leaders approach Ser Aymeric, though she didn’t feel the need to intersect into the conversation. They could work it out for themselves, the Warrior instead talking to Lord Emmanellain. After a while, the lord began to talk to the other soldiers, and Lucy looked around as the rouge walked up next to her.

“Well, that made for a refreshing change. Congratulations on your victory, but the way.” He said, Lucy smiling as she looked over him.

“You didn’t get injured in your heroic act, did you?” She asked him, a slight hint of a smile on her face. She knew he wasn’t based on what she could see, but still felt it proper to ask.

“All is well with me, my dear Lucy.” He said with a smirk as he looked over to the soldiers. “The Ishgardians certainly seem happy with themselves. I, for my part, am merely glad you did not strain anything in the process of singlehandedly wining the battle for them.” Lucy blinked for a moment before she teasingly punched his arm.

“Hey, they held their own. I didn’t do _all_ the work.” She said, though before he could say anything in response, he groaned in pain as he fell to his knees, Lucy quickly at his side and any form of humor gone from her face. “You said you were alright…” She said, trying to scold him but was more so scared than anything else.

“’Tis but a scratch, I assure you.” He said, getting up on his own as the Warrior followed suit, not letting this go that easily. “And I will not suffer you to worry over me – not when we have a dozen far more important concerns. …Make that two dozen.” Lucy was ready to tell him that he was just as important as the other tasks they had, yet she knew he would have none of it. “Still, as Y’shtola never tires of telling me, we can but face them head-on, one at a time. One day at a time… as Minfilia would have done.” The bard smiled softly at her, Lucy still not sure if he was truly alright, but nodded all the same. He bid her farewell as he headed for the gate before of her, General Raubahn approaching her as he left.

“Thal’s balls… I had forgotten what it was like to feel so alive!” he said with a grin, Lucy smiling back at him. “Not since leaving the bloodsands have I had the privilege. Not since the Bull of Ala Mhigo hung up his swords. Back then, the outcome might have been different. But I do not begrudge you your victory. I know how far you have come, how much you have endured. Our fight only confirmed it.”

“That is high praise, General.” She said, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. Raubahn merely smirked at her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

“We shall have to do this again one day, when time allows. I shall look forward to it.” He said, the Warrior agreeing. Fighting Raubahn – or in a scenario like this in general – was a breath of fresh air from the fight-to-the-death she faced on a daily basis. “Now go. Go to the Ishgardians and celebrate your victory. You have earned it. Come Pipin. Her Grace is expecting us.”

“Lead on, Father!” The Lalafell said, the two bidding the Warrior goodbye as they left to meet up with the sultana. She looked on until they were out of sight before she headed back to the gate, everyone standing under to roof.

“Said you good-byes?” Thancred asked, Lucy looking over to him. “In all the years I have known Raubahn, I cannot recall ever seeing him look so happy in defeat. Well! Everything seems to be falling into place, does it not? The Ishgardians have claimed their symbolic victory, and the Eorzean Alliance has been strengthened in the process. Be proud, Lucy. You made this happen.”

“_We_ did. This wouldn’t have happened if it were only me.” She corrected him, the rouge seeming to disagree with her. Yet it would seem he was not the only one of that mind, Ser Aymeric approaching her with a large smile on his face.

“We have done it – nay, you have done it. You have brought us the victory we so desperately needed.” He said, Lucy shaking her head as her blush grew even redder.

“This was the result of everyone’s hard work, not just mine.” She said again, yet no one seemed to be agreeing with her. Ser Aymeric merely laughed as the other soldiers began to head back into Ishgard.

“There is naught left but to return to the capital. Come – let us see what reception awaits us.” Lucy nodded as they all began their trek into the Holy See, Lucy taking the time to remove her glamour before the stepped in. As they entered, Hilda excused herself and Honoroit was the first to come and greet them, Alphinaud and Count Edmont close behind. Lucy felt a wave of happiness flow through her as the Elezen approached, doing what she could to not run straight to him. Just seeing him again made her feel more at ease than she had since she came from the Antitower.

“Honoroit, my boy! Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Lord Emmanellain asked, Alphinaud sparing them a glance before he walked up to Lucy, a warm smile on his face. A smile that made her heart pound faster than anything before. It was more warm, almost as if he was looking at someone he considered her more important than anything else. Or maybe it was her own mind twisting it so it fits her own feelings for him. But there was definitely something different about it.

“Thank you for your concern, my lord, but I have largely recovered from my ordeal, and have naught but scars to show for it. Which, I have been told, some women may find…appealing.” Lucy’s attention was moved from her friend as she looked to the retainer, Lord Emmanellain looking to him with a smirk.

“I see! And to think I was worried sick over you!” he said, Lucy smiling slightly as the two began to talk to themselves.

“’Twould seem that a great many things have occurred in my absence. I thought I might begin to make amends by welcoming you in person.” Alphinaud said, Lucy looking to him and unable to contain her smile. Gods, she had missed having him around. It hadn’t even been that long, yet it had felt like an eternity to her.

“The messengers spared not their chocobos to bring us word of your victory in the grand melee. I cannot well describe our elation when we heard the news.” Count Edmont said, looking over to the Lord Commander. “It called to mind the day we rejoined the Eorzean Alliance, when I glimpsed hope rekindled in the eyes of the people.” Ser Aymeric nodded in agreement, Lucia looking to him as well.

“The Fury Herself ushers us into a new era. Ser Aymeric, the time is now!” Lucy looked over to them in surprise.

“Aye, that it is. Reconvene the conference and summon Vidofnir to Falcon’s Nest. We will make peace with Hraesvelgr’s brood and hasten this bloody war to its end.” Lucy was unsure if this was truly the best thing to do – rush the conference after they just won victory. Yet that was their intent, to bring hope by showing the people they can work together.

“I will send word to Artoriel and bid him resume preparations.” Count Edmont said, looking over to his youngest. “Emmanellain – you will place yourself at your brother’s disposal. He will be glad of your assistance.” Lord Emmanellain seemed unsure if that was the best move, but he was given little choice as his father left and he and Honoroit soon followed suit.

“No stopping it now, is there? We should inform Y’shtola and the others.” Thancred said, Lucy nodding as the rouge went on ahead, leaving her, Ser Aymeric and Alphinaud alone.

“My dear friend…I doubt I will ever be able to thank you enough.” He said, Lucy looking to him. “But when the conference is successfully concluded, I damn well mean to try.” She gave him a small smile as he bid her farewell, leaving the two youngest Scions alone.

“Ser Aymeric seems to be in very high spirits. I can only imagine the spectacle you gave them.” Alphinaud said, the Au’ra looking back to him. “They say you dueled General Raubahn within a ring of flames. I did not think the man so ostentatious. Would that I could have seen it…”

“Well, he’s offered another duel. I doubt his theatrics will die anytime soon.” She said, Alphinaud blinking to her before his expression turned a bit more sour.

“After we parted ways in Matoya’s Cave, I returned here to speak with Tataru. We agreed to tell the others only that our search for Minfilia had reached an impasse.” Lucy blinked as she looked to him seeing the sadness resurface in his expression. “I subsequently learned that you had left for Falcon’s Nest, but thought it best to keep to myself for a time. I am wont to rely on you overmuch when we are together, and I needed to think. To reflect.” The Warrior eyed him for a moment as she tried to think of what he could mean. “I still do, I suspect, but matters here seemed to be coming to a head. In short, there are some things I feel I must say – though nothing so urgent that it cannot wait until after the conference. So let us make for Falcon’s Nest, and see if Lord Artoriel has need of our assistance.” He said, Lucy nodding as the two walked to the exit for Falcon’s Nest. But her mind was not on the conference anymore – it was on whatever he would want to talk about. A thousand different things entered her mind, yet the ones that stuck were related to her own realization of how important the Elezen had become to her heart. She tried to divert her thoughts from that, knowing that there was no way Alphinaud held any such feelings for her. And yet…the way he smiled to her was warmed, more fond that usual. And the previous thoughts she had didn’t help. Those thoughts kept going back and forth until they came to Falcon’s Nest, where the people had returned and seemed nervous for the conference, yet hopeful at the same time.

“Well met, Mistress Starfallen, and thank you for looking after my brother.” Lord Artoriel greeted them, Lucy nodding in greeting as she once again forced her impossible thoughts down. “They say he fought bravely – that he did not dishonor his house.” He said, Lucy nodding as she smiled. Lord Emmanellain had held his own much better than she ahd expected. “but you, my lady – to you we owe everything.” Lucy shook her head, though knew now that no matter how many times she said it was a group effort no one would believe her. “As you can see, we have made every effort to strike while the iron is hot. We made our intentions clear, and that all would be welcome to attend. And so they came. By the grace of the Fury, they came.”

“Yes, it is quite the gathering. This will most certainly be a splendid conference.” Alphinaud said, Lucy smiling as the lord nodded.

“The ceremony will not be a lengthy affair, but there is still much to be done! I would speak with you more, but I must see to my duties. As for you and Master Alphianud – you will do naught but enjoy yourselves, is that clear? If any dare beg your assistance again, I will have words.” The Warrior couldn’t contain a small laugh at those words, Lord Artoriel bidding them farewell as he set about his duties.

“Well, there you have it. We have been forbidden form meddling.” Alphinaud said in a surprised and joking tone of voice. “Shall we wait, or have you other matters to attend to before the ceremony begins?”

“No, we should wait. It won’t be long before it begins and I have fulfilled all of my duties.” She said, the Elezen smiling to her.

“Excellent. I only hope Thancred and the others will not be late. Epochal events do not come around very often.” He said as they entered the barracks, yet Lucy felt a slight hesitation as she looked to the staff members. They all seemed to be the ones she saw here normally, but there were a few extra hands she didn’t recognize that put her on edge. It was unlikely that the revolutionaries had entered the camp again but… Lucy bit her lip as she tried to be rational, her concern and worry overwhelming it.

“Welcome! Can I get you anything to eat or drink?” One of the maids asked, Lucy instinctively taking hold of Alphinaud’s sleeve and interrupting him before he could even speak.

“No, thank you. Just wish to stay away from the cold.” She said with a forced smile, the maid merely nodding as one of the knights approached her.

“Good evening, Mistress Starfallen. Lord Artoriel has informed us to allow you to stay in one of our barrack rooms until the conference starts. If that is more to your liking.” He said, Lucy looking to the ground as let go of her lip. She would prefer it, honestly. To not be around the staff. She looked over to Alphinaud, who seemed more confused than anything but still nodded that he was alright with it.

“Yes, please.” Lucy answered, the knight saluting before he lead them into the building and to their room. It was simple, a bed and a fireplace with a small table at the bedside. There was one chair in the room, Lucy heading for it before Alphinaud stopped her.

“Is aught amiss, Lucy? You seemed very on edge when we were downstairs.” He asked, Lucy lowering her gaze as she let out a sigh. She moved over to the bed instead and sat herself down on the side. Alphinaud followed suit as Lucy took off her gauntlets, placing them on the table.

“How much do you know about the situation of the first attempt at this peace conference?” She asked, Alphinaud rising his brow but answered her anyway.

“A group of protesters began to cause havoc, a young maiden speaking to the people from above the relief and was shot down on Lord Emmanellain’s orders.” He said, Lucy nodding as a knock came on their door. Both scions looked over as a new maid came in with a tray of food and drinks.”

“Thought you might want something to eat. It’ll be a while before the conference begins I believe.” She said, placing the tray on the table next to her gauntlets. “Hope it’s to your liking.”

“You have our thanks.” Alphianud said with a smile as the maid left, the Elezen getting up and picking up the cups, handing one over to Lucy. But the Warrior merely shook her head, not looking at him. “Would you prefer something else? I could ask her to bring something else-“

“No.” She interrupted him, her voice more harsh than she had meant. She quickly looked up to apologize, but her words were stopped by the look in Alphinaud’s eyes. it wasn’t one of shock or hurt, nor of confusion. But pure concern. He placed both cups on the table again as she crouched down, placing his hand over hers.

“What happened during the conference, my friend? You may not have noticed it yourself, but your eyes are filled with fear.” He said, Lucy flinching as she instinctively tried to pulled her hand back. But Alphinaud held it tightly, gently rubbing his thumb over her hand to calm her down. “I suspect that ‘tis also the reason you are reluctant to accept the drink.”

“Y-Yeah…” She said, exhaling deeply as she looked him in the eye. “Like you said, the woman leading the protester spoke out and was shot. But before that, she and the others came into Falcon’s Nest as maids and extra hands for the work.” She began, looking out the window. “The woman in particular was a server at the barracks, handing me a cup to drink. And a single sip later…I was on the ground. Passed out.”

“Wha- She poisoned you!?” He exclaimed, Lucy nodding as he stood up from the floor below her. “Lucy, if I had known-“

“Nothing could have been done. And everything that happened after couldn’t have been delayed.” She said, trying to reassure him. “I don’t think I’ll ever be truly able to accept food and drink from a stranger, though… First the sultana, and now this…” Alphinaud looked at her for a moment before he pulled her into a small hug, placing his head on hers.

“I realize I take for granted all you have gone through for our sake, my dear friend. You have suffered so much…yet most of us barely realize it.” He said, Lucy shaking her head as she leaned her head into him.

“As long as I have people I can fall back on, I’ll keep moving. But…some wounds will scar and make things different. I just hope you’ll bear with me.” She said, Alphinaud pulling her closer.

“You need not even ask, Lucy. You shall always have my support, and those of all our friends.” He said, pulling back slightly as he moved his hand to her cheek. “Pray do not keep this all bottled up. We know you are not a machine.”

“Sometimes I forget myself.” She said with a soft sigh, placing her own hand on his as she smiled to him. “But thank you, Alphinaud. Truly.” He smiled in return as she moved his hand and went over to the cups, Lucy raising her brow as he took a sip of one of them and merely stood there for a moment. After a while he nodded and handed her the cup he just drank of, making the Au’ra even more confused.

“If there was something in it, ‘twould have affected me already, would it not?” He said, Lucy widening her eyes as she opened her mouth, intent on scolding him for being reckless. “I do not intend to make a habit of it, do not worry. But you should try and regain some of your energy, as I doubt you would wish to sleep here.”

“That’s…true. But still-“ she stopped herself as Alphinaud merely smiled, the Warrior giving up as she sighed and took the cup. “Thank you.”

“Pray think nothing of it.” He said, taking the other cup and sitting down next to her. The two sat in silence as they enjoyed their meal, Alphinaud sometimes filling the void with topics of varying degree. Asking about some places in the realm she preferred to visit, her journey when she first began. Lucy answered what he didn’t already know, the two having a pleasant conversation. “I must say, the most surprising truths of your tales are just how much you’ve learned and the stark difference between them. I could not even imagine learning all you have in such a short time – and being a master in them all besides.”

“Master is a bit of an overstatement.” She said, blushing slightly as she finished her drink. “As for why, I just like doing different things. Crafting things was an easy way to make money in the beginning, and I grew to truly love it and the process of collecting everything myself. You see the world in such a different way because of it.” She said, looking out the window. “Take this area, for example. You wouldn’t think plant life could survive in this cold. Yet Coerthan tealeaves and rainbow cotton bolls both call their home here.”

“Truly? The tealeaves can be found here?” He asked, seeming surprisingly interested in botany. “I would love to hear more of your adventures – not just of the fights and issues you solve but what you experience as a miner and botanist as well.”

“It would be my pleasure.” She said with a smile. Traveling with Alphinaud again would be a lot of fun, and she has seen much and more during her travels that he wasn’t able to be a part of. Before they could continue their conversation, the sound of people muttering outside caught their attention.

“’Twould seem the conference is about to begin, shall we?” he asked, Lucy nodded as the two Scions left the barracks and headed outside, seeing Thancred, Krile and Y’shtola among the group of people. She looked around some more and saw Ser Aymeric and Lucia up on the top of the gate – where the revolutionary stood before when she was shoot. Speaking of the woman, Lucy noticed that she was among the group of people, hands tied with a knight at her side. A loud roar echoed in the air as Lucy looked up, seeing Vidofnir approach the gate, landing in front of the Lord Commander.

“Ah, how long it hath been since our people met this, children of Thordan. Even by our reckoning.” She said, Lucy hoping this would go forth without any more problems. She could see that Ser Aymeric spoke, but couldn’t hear him from where she stood. Vidofnir spoke again, yet this time she was more quiet than before and Lucy could barely catch what she said. What she did understand that Hraesvelgr had allowed her and her kin to do as they please – to follow their hearts. Ser Aymeric went to the edge of the scalping they had built for this conference.

“Brothers and sisters, ye who stand as witness, hearken to me! Since the day of eld, when the bonds betwixt man and dragon were sundered by our hand, our peoples have only known war.” He began, looking to the dragon directly. “Bloodshed without end, losses beyond counting – and still we fought. And still we fought. Some wounds do not heal. The dead cannot be returned to us. But we the living can yet choose another course. Here and now, we can lay down this burden – this hatred this vengeance.” Lucy took a moment to look around her, the expression of the people mixed from the words Ser Aymeric had spoken. “Our forebears fought not so that we could die, but that we might live! So let us honor their sacrifice and spare our children this death sentence. Let us gift them a new legacy. Life!” Lucy head a quiet sob as she looked to her left, the maid from before crying where she stood. A soft smile crept on her face, happy that his words might have replaced the hatred and fear for forgetting those they loved and lost and instead honor their memories.

“Betwixt our peoples yawneth a divide deeper than the deepest abyss; widen than the widest sea.” Vidofnir continued, everyone looking to her. “Generations will live and die ere this divide is bridged. Knowing this, doth thy heart yet yearn for peace, son of Thordan?” Ser Aymeric nodded as he smiled to her.

“Look now on the legacy we would leave our children. A dream of peace inscribed in stone for generations to come.” At those words, the relief the masons had made was revealed, Lucy gasping as she looked to it. It was a beautiful piece of work, on Shiva and Hraesvelgr. A symbol of the bond man and dragon once shared.

“Father and his beloved. As they were so long ago. Happy and at peace.” Vidofnir said, a fondness present in her voice. “The dream they shared shall be ours once more.” The people cheered as the relief was shown, Lucy glad that this had gone as well as it had. Finally, Ishgard and the Dravanians could work for a lasting peace.

“Never!” The Au’ra’s blood ran cold as a voice called to interrupt them. At the top of the gate, spear in hand and crimson armor, Estinien jumped from his place and landed right on Vidofnir, her screams of pain enough to make the Warrior move, leaving Alphinaud behind. She came up to the scalping just as Ser Aymeric loosed an arrow at his friend, yet it was stopped by the aether which radiated from the two eyes that were imbedded into his armor. Before anyone could strike at him again, Nidhogg – controlling Estinien - leapt out of the way of any more attacks. “Child of Dravania! Art thou grown so forgetful that thou wouldst forsake kith and kin, and consort with the spawn of Thordan? That thou wouldst dare contemplate peace!” He looked down to the flood of people, Lucy gritting her teeth. “Hearken unto me, all of you. The final chorus is night, and all will be held to account! All will bathe in the flames of retribution! Till the coming of that day, look you on your sins and despair! For none shall ‘scape my wrath! None shall ‘scape my revenge!” With those words, Estinien leapt into the air at took the form of the dread wyrm, letting out a roar as he flew away. Lucy narrowed her eyes, moving swiftly over to Vidofnir to make sure she was alright. She could hear the people cry for Nidhogg’s death, and the Warrior couldn’t disagree. He had been to consumed by his rage and was now only interested in his revenge. They had no choice but to put him down. But…what would happen to Estinien if they killed the wyrm? The event lasted well into the night, people discussing how to act against the dread wyrm and the events taken place. Vidofnir had been helped back to Anyx Trine to hopefully heal her wounds. As the final two guests leaving the barracks, Lucy walked over to Alphianud as he looked up to her with a weary look.

“There they go, the last of the guests. Having come hither with hope in their hearts, they depart with hatred and bloodlust…” He said, lowering his gaze to the ground. “Until the moment I saw him strike, I still held some small hope that what you had seen in Azys Lla was…an illusion perhaps. But he acted without hesitation…as did Ser Aymeric.” Lucy could hear the sadness in his voice, and she could see the tears beginning to form in his eyes. “For a mercy, Vidofnir’s wound was not mortal, or so Lucia tells me. The dragon was spirited away to Anyx Trine to receive care from her brethren. We can but hope her recovery is swift.”

“Yeah…our healing magicks don’t work as well on dragons.” She said, as his expression became even more depressed.

“…But such was surely Nidhogg’s intent. To deliver a proclamation not only to the children of Thordan, but to his kindred. ‘War is coming, and ye who do not stand with us stand apart. She was an example – a message to her brood. Another instrument of his vengeance…like Estinien.”

“Alphinaud…” Lucy said softly, seeing a small tear fall from his eye. She wanted to move over and give him a hug, but he lifted his head before she could move, his eyes wet with tears yet filled with determination.

“When I said I wished to speak with you after the conference, I confess I had envisaged rather happier circumstances. If anything, however, this latest tragedy makes the need more pressing. There are things I must say. Not to the Warrior of Light, or even my fellow Scion, but…to you, Lucy. My friend.” Lucy blinked at him as he wiped his eyes, looking around them. “But not here, no… Ah, but of course. The intercessory in Camp Dragonhead is still open to us. Let us go there.” The Warrior nodded as she allowed Alphinaud to lead her, now more curious than ever as to what he wished to speak of. They arrived at Camp Dragonhead, Alphinaud asking her to wait for him as he went to get something. Left alone with her own thoughts, her mind began to think of what Alphinaud wished to say again. Yet this time, she was more worried than her thoughts plaguing her with impossible scenarios. After everything that has happened in the span of a few moons, and everything they had lost. It had been weighing on them all, yet Alphinaud was just as young as her. Losing those they considered family, and seeing someone he saw as a brother physically used as a puppet by Nidhogg. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what might be going through his head. All she hoped is that whatever it was, she would be able to help him. She cared deeply for him, but wasn’t intending on letting him know her feelings. If she could do something to make him happier, it didn’t matter if she got something in return. The sound of the door opening echoed around her as the thoughts ended, the Elezen walking in with two cups of steaming mugs.

“Forgive me, that took longer than expected.” He said as she placed them on the table. Lucy just stared at them, not sure what to make of them. “…You seemed puzzled.” He said, Lucy looking back to him. “Oh, these? I thought something warming might not go amiss. It was not all that long ago that we sat here, you and I. In our very own ‘Falling Snows’ as Lord Haurchefant called it.” He said, looking down to the mugs. Lucy felt a small smile creep onto her face as she sat down, pulling on of the mugs to her.

“Thank you, Alphinaud. That was very kind of you.” She said, the Elezen smiling as he sat down as well, lowering his gaze slightly.

“I still struggle to believe he has gone. And Ysayle too… I had such hopes for her…” His gaze changed slightly, gritting his teeth. “Master Matoya asked what it was all for. Why we fight…and why we die. Were I still commander of the braves, I would doubtless have replied, ‘For the future of Eorzea’, but I am not that man. Not anymore. I needed a new answer. One that I could live with. And when I saw Estinien at the ceremony, I knew at last what it was.” Lucy merely looked at his has his gaze met her, afraid that if she interrupts him with even a sound he will lose his confidence. “I do not want to be a man who sacrifices his friends and family for a cause. I want to fight for Estinien – and I want to save him. When Nidhogg leads the Horde into battle, Ser Aymeric and his forces will do what they believe must be done. That is their choice to make. Yet even if Ser Aymeric is willing to forsake Estinien, I am not.”

“Alphianud…” She said quietly, the Elezen looking directly into her eyes. It felt overwhelming and welcoming at once, seeing the determination practically seethe from his eyes.

“We must fight for him, for he is our friend and ally. We may struggle, we may fail, but we must try.” He said, Lucy taking a moment to think back on their journey through the Churning mists, of the times they spent together during the night before they meeting with Hraesvelgr. And of the night Lord Haurchefant brought hope back to her dear friend, and led them down this path.

“We will find a way to save him.” She said quietly, Alphinaud gasping slightly as he smiled to her, nodding.

“We will. I know we will. Thank you, Lucy. It is unfair of me to unburden myself in this manner, time after time, but I am glad that you permit me nonetheless. You are my true friend and ally. Though not all of our fellow Scions will support our stance on Estinien, I have faith that we will win them over in due course. Such is the infections power of hope.” He said, Lucy returning the smile as the two enjoyed their cup for a moment. They spoke of different things, merely to lighten the mood as they finished their cups and headed back for Ishgard, speaking to Tataru and reaffirming their resolve to save Estinien. As the two were about to enter the Manor, however, Lucy suddenly felt the exhaustion that had built up for so long finally take a solid hold of her, nearly falling to the ground where she stood. Alphinaud seemed to react faster than she thought he could and caught her, looking to her with worry.

“Are you alright?” He asked, Lucy blinking to refocus her vision as she nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired, is all.” She said, Tataru walking up to her.

“Well, a lot has happened! And you’ve barely rested at all if what Thancred told me was true!” She said, placing her hands on her hips. “So! You are to do naught else but rest for the remainder of the day! And Alphinaud, you’re going to make sure she doesn’t just jump out of the window to escape.” Lucy couldn’t help but laugh and the choice of words, the Elezen helping her on her feet as she led her to the room she was staying in.

“I would reprimand you for not taking better care of yourself, but I the situation did not allow you much rest. As we spoke of in Falcon’s Nest” He said as they entered, Lucy placing herself on the bed. She did feel tired, yet not quite tired enough to sleep just yet. “Were you harmed during the grand melee?”

“A few bruises thanks to General Raubahn perhaps, but I don’t think any hits broke skin.” She said, the Elezen turning his back her as she began to unclasp the pieces of armor she wore. She smiled slightly at his action, placing the plate on the floor as she moved to take of the other pieces. Leaving her in the attire she wore under it. “I think the thing that drained me the most was just being emotionally exhausted.”

“Aye, and I doubt the added stress from the conference was any help.” Alphinaud said as he kept his back turned, Lucy moving into her bag. “I am sorry I was not with you during the first incident at Falcon’s Nest… Count Edmont told what he knew, and that alone made me feel guilty for not being by you then. But learning that you had been poisoned as well...”

“It’s not your fault, you don’t have to apologize.” She said with a soft smile, Alphinaud lowering his gaze as he began to fidget with his hands. Lucy continued to make herself ready for rest, taking out her hempen clothing she wore when she was on bedrest and changed quickly. Less due to the less clothing making her cold, as it didn’t, and more for Alphinaud’s sake. “And as you said, there’s wasn’t really an option.”

“Still, we should have probably had you seen you by a chirurgeon. Just to make sure the drug hasn’t given any lasting damage.” He said, the Au’ra gently tapping his arm after she had finished dressing, pulling her hair loose from its band and sat herself down on the bed with a sigh.

“I doubt it has. Probably would’ve noticed something off if it had.” She said, though the Elezen didn’t seem to agree with her. She laid her head on the pillow as she let out a loud sigh, Alphinaud moving into her sigh as he moved the blanket over her body.

“Well, as long as you get the rest you need I suppose ‘twill be fine. But pray do not push yourself to get up and work as fast as you can.” He said, giving her a small smirk. “Would not want you to end up sick again.”

“Oh don’t worry, I have no interest in being sick again.” She said with a groan, Alphinaud merely laughing as he moved over to the fireplace. Lucy repositioned herself so she was lying on her right side, looking over to him. As the fire lit up, it gave a glow over her friend as she continued to add logs, the Warrior entranced by how he looked in the fire’s color. It made her wonder how a sunset would affect his appearance. She clenched her eyes shut as she moved to lay on her back again, trying to push her imaginations away.

“You should try and rest. I have need to read on some subjects so I can stay here and watch the fire.” He said, walking back over to her. “Unless you would prefer me to leave, of course.”

“No, I don’t mind.” She said, sleep coming quickly to her mind as she opened her eyes to try and see his face. But her vision was blurry, and was a bit too far to really think of what she would say. “It’s comforting to have you nearby.” She heard him sigh ever so slightly before a hand brushed over her bangs.

“Then I shall stay, my friend. Pray rest well.” He said, Lucy humming as she closed her eyes and softly sank into a deep sleep.


	21. Chapter 19: The Final Chours Rings Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nidhogg has spoken his intentions to the people of Ishgard, and the Knights are preparing to destroy the wyrm once and for all to hope for peace between man and Dravanians. Yet Lucy and Alphinaud are more worried about the fate of their dear friend, taken over by Nidhogg. Would they be able to save him, or is he lost forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up taking a while, and I feel I might have rushed it too much in some points. But I hope you all still enjoy!

_The wind was blowing calming through Lucy’s hair, out of its band and blowing softly behind her. The sky was clear blue as well, not a single sound of disturbance or anything else around her. Like the world was truly at peace. A small hum came from her left side, looking over to see Alphinaud sitting next to her. He had taken off his jacket, but his hair was still up in its braid as the wind moved his bangs. The sunlight shone off him in a beautiful way, the Warrior thinking he looked more beautiful than the scenery in front of her. The Elezen soon turned towards her as well and smiled fondly at her, his lips moving as if to speak yet no sound came from. Or if there were, she didn’t hear it. Yet she smiled all the same, moving closer to her dear friend as she leaned onto his shoulder, looking over the peaceful environment before them. It wasn’t any place Lucy could say it had been to, as most of it seemed blurred to her. Yet she felt it was something of a sight. Alphinaud leaned his head against hers, placing his hand on top of hers and leaning in closer to his companion. They merely sat there, enjoying each other’s company as the breeze blew softly around them. She could feel Alphinaud’s mouth move above her head, yet no sound reached her ears. The same when she spoke – she could feel her throat hum yet didn’t hear it. The Elezen shifted slightly and soon she felt his lips on the top of her head, moving down to place another small peck on her forehead. Lucy merely smiled as he moved to look her in the eyes, a strong fondness in his eyes that filled her with great warmth. His forehead touched hers as they both closed their eyes, the Au’ra feeling his breath ghost her lips before-_

A loud thud made Lucy jump in her inn bed as she looked around, hearing cursing from the other side of the door and the sound of things getting picked up. She blinked for a moment as she laid down again, moving her face towards the pillow and muffling her screaming. What in the hells is wrong with her! Having dreams like that about Alphinaud wasn’t right!

“Urg… This is getting ridiculous…” She said as she lifted her head, a wave of sadness flowing through her veins as the dream appeared into her mind again. She knew that could never happen, not unless Alphinaud requited her love. And while he did treat her slightly differently from the others, was that enough to say he liked her like she felt for him. She let out a heavy sigh as she rose from the bed and changed into her paladin armor. She had been wandering Coerthas trying to get any idea on where Nidhogg went off if the Horde had moved on its own. Yet in the few days after the peace conference, she had seen hide no hear of the dread wyrm. What she did know was that the people of Ishgard had become more eager and jumpy with every passing hour. The wish to strike down Nidhogg was strong in every citizen, and Lucy knew it was only a matter of time before the fight would escalate and decide the fate of the Holy See. The Warrior had been anxious herself, more so worried that the Temple Knights would get to the wyrm before her and kill Estinien. If they were going to have a chance of saving him, and defeating Nidhogg, they would have to be fast. She reached the Vault as she looked around, the snow falling gently around her

“Ah, Mistress Starfallen! It is well that you are here.” A knight called to her, the Au’ra turning to him and raising her brow. “You are wanted within the manor. I believe Master Alphinaud wishes a word with you…” He continued, Lucy blinking at him before she nodded, a blush creeping over her face. The dream she just had sprung forth again, shaking her head to try and get rid of it. She couldn’t let those false fantasies get in the way, heading towards Fortemps Manor and entering. She hadn’t spoken much with the Elezen since they last met, both working on gathering any information they could on the Horde. She saw him and Tataru as soon as she entered, Alphinaud lighting up as she entered.

“Ah, Lucy, there you are. Have you a moment? There is something I would fain discuss.” He said, getting right to the point. Lucy nodded as his expression turned sour, yet he still held eye contact. “I must ask that you recall the events which unfolded at the peace conference, though I daresay you would sooner forget them.”

“Yes…I remember.” She said, the event flashing before her eyes. Estinien, with Nidhogg’s eyes forced into his crimson armor, jumping down from the gate and piercing his spear into Vidofnir’s back. It was horrible, seeing her friend forced to act as Nidhogg’s vessel.

“My mind returns again and again to the moment when Nidhogg appeared before the crowd in the guise of Estinien. It was a sight to chill the soul – but one which gave me hope that our friend might not be beyond salvation.” Alphinaud continued, Lucy looking to him in surprise. “When you described his fateful transformation at Azys Lla, I feared him lost forever, but the mere fact that some semblance of his former self endures must surely count for _something_.” The Warrior nodded slightly, as it was the same for Thancred. His mind was controlled by Lahabrea, but his body still looked like the Scion. And she was able to save him. “Alas, I have no evidence to support this impression… Thus did I turn to Y’shtola and Krile for a more empirical appraisal – and full glad am I that I did, for it would seem they have some observations of their own to share.”

“Wait, really?” Lucy asked, curious as to what they could have seen. Y’shtola seemed even more attuned to seeing aether than she was before, and Krile’s sensitivity to it thanks to the Echo meant she could also feel things they couldn’t.

“The ladies have saved us a table at the Forgotten Knight. Shall we go?” Tataru chimed in, The Au’ra nodding as the three left the manor, the receptionist walking ahead of them.

“How…how have you fared?” Alphinaud asked, his voice a lot more shy than it was a moment before. She looked to him in confusion, her friend not making eye contact with her. She didn’t know if he was simply filling the void with conversation or if there was something else on his mind.

“As well as I can, I suppose. The people in Ishgard have been antsy, some of the more jumpy being a bit more…forward in their dislike of my appearance.” She said, lowering her gaze. It had been especially bad outside of Ishgard, around the Convictors and other knights who were more than eager to strike down the dragons. She experienced a tiny bit of it when she first came to Ishgard, yet this was for fear of the Horde and less fear of her. Which almost made it worse.

“Has anyone harmed you?” Alphinaud asked suddenly, Lucy smiling as she shook her head.

“No, nothing like that. And I don’t blame them for being on edge.” She said, looking up to the sky. “But it does make me wonder what they thought of me when we first came to Camp Dragonhead. I was so focused on finding the airship and taking out Garuda I didn’t really pay attention.”

“Aye, that seems like a lifetime ago, doesn’t it?” Alphinaud said, looking ahead to where they were going. “I recall some disgruntled comments from the knights, saying that they could not trust you. At the time, I was less concerned with your well-being and more so whether or not they would delay us.” Lucy looked over to him, seeing his eyes narrow every so slightly. “I cannot help but be angry at myself for how I thought of you back then. I considered you a friend and a trustworthy ally, but you were first and foremost a pawn for me to use. Even though you had more than enough on your plate, I thought it fair to put more on you and constantly rely on your reputation.”

“Neither of us were how we are now.” Lucy commented, Alphinaud looking over to her. “I’ve become more open about my feelings and fears, even if it’s just to a few. And I’m far more aware of my own power and freedom of choice. I choose to fight the primals. I choose to follow people’s orders or fulfill their requests. At the time, I thought it only right for me to be ordered around.” She gave him a soft smile as she continued. “But that’s not true anymore. And I know you care more for me than a mere pawn.” He looked up at her before he smiled weakly himself.

“Though I do not think I will ever quite forgive myself for treating you as such, but it does me well to hear you say such, my friend.” He said, Lucy merely nodding as they came up to the plaza in front of the Congregation. They entered the Forgotten Knight and saw Y’shtola and Krile near the counter, the three greeting them with a smile.

“We’ve kept you waiting overlong, I fear…” Alphinaud began, Krile shaking her head with a grin.

“Not to worry, Alphinaud. We had some rather fine mulled wine to keep us company. Truth be told, you could have delayed your arrival a few moments more…” She said, Lucy feeling a slight chill up her spine. After the incident at Falcon’s Nest, she hasn’t eaten or drunk anything she herself didn’t make. Every time she tried, the memory of what happened there and back in Ul’dah resurfaced and she became to paranoid to take a single bite or sip.

“Gibrillont got the spicing just right this time. His latest batch is not only delicious and warming, but _soothing to the humours_!” Tataru said, though the Warrior wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean.

“Indeed. But ‘twas not to soothe our humours that we gathered here.” Y’shtola interjected, the Au’ra looking to her.

“Ah, no – quite right. The matter of that poor dragoon…” Krile continued, Alphinaud looking to them both in interest and slight fear.

“You have discovered something – a means to save him?” He asked, Lucy placing her hand on her chest in anticipation.

“Let us not jump to conclusions, shall we? Assess the facts presented, then make an educated analysis, as you were taught.” Krile said first, before she looked to the conjurer nodding as she looked to the Warrior.

“Pray cast your mind back to the moment of Estinien’s transformation. Do you recall how you described it to us?” She asked, Lucy nodded as the image reappeared in her mind. “You spoke of the sudden pangs which racked his body when he took up both of Nidhogg’s eyes – and of how his form was twisted thereafter into a shadowy semblance of the great wyrm.”

“When he appeared in Falcon’s Nest, the wyrm’s eyes were fused to his mail.” Alphinaud added, his voice so quiet she could barely hear it.

“Would that only his armor had been corrupted…” The conjurer said, both of the young Scions looking to her. “Snaking forth from his eyes, I descried dark tendrils which entangled his very being. His aether has been all but smothered.” Lucy bit her lip at the observation Y’shtola had made. Meaning everything that made him ‘Estinien’ was almost gone.

“The he is lost to us forever?” Alphinaud asked, Krile letting out a huff of air at his question.

“What did I just say about jumping to conclusions!? Y’shtola clearly stated ‘all but smothered’.” She said, giving him a stern look before she looked to the ground in deep thought. “As I later discovered, her impression matched my own. Though Nidhogg’s presence filled my mind’s eye, beneath his seething aura, I sensed the merest hint of something else. And after listening to Y’shtola’s observations, I became more certain of my suspicion: that the ‘something else’ I had sensed was, in fact, the trace of a different will, submerged in the sea of Nidhogg’s rage.”

“You mean…” Alphianud began, Lucy feeling her own breath caught in her throat. Estinien was still alive, only just barely.

“Yes. ‘Tis like that Estinien’s spirit yet lingers.” Y’shtola confirmed, Alphinaud speaking before she had a chance to think.

“Can we not wrest him from Nidhogg’s grasp, then!? Tear the eyes from the armor!?” Her eyes widen at his suggestion. That could possibly do the trick, but…

“We know not if that would serve to separate wyrm’s soul from man’s. None have ever attempted such a feat.” Y’shtola said, Alphinaud merely narrowing her eyes at her.

“Should it offer even the faintest hope of success, then by the gods, I shall be the first to try.” He said, Krile looking up to him.

“Alphinaud…” She started, almost sounding as if she wanted to convince him not to. Yet she merely narrowed her eyes as her voice became softer. “By all means, hold fast to your hope. But be mindful of the dangers. Even should you succeed in excising the eyes from the dragoon’s mail, we have no way of knowing if your friend’s soul would survive so violent a separation. And that is to say nothing of the possibility that his would-be savior might become Nidhogg’s next host.” Those words made Lucy’s mind stop for a moment. She wanted to save Estinien, but if the risk of doing so would lead to someone else becoming the dread wyrm’s host...

“But what other choice remains to us?” Said Elezen said, Lucy looking over to him. The determination in his eyes was practically seething, knowing full well he had set his course. “Should the opportunity present itself, I will tear those foul orbs from Estinien’s armor and trust in the resilience of his soul – even a the risk of mine own!” He said, Lucy opening her mouth to say something. Yet was Interrupted as Honoroit came running down the stairs.

“Ah! I’ve found you at last!” The retainer called, looking up to Lucy and Alphinaud. “A messenger of the Temple Knights came to the manor some few hours past. The lord commander humbly requests the company of the Warrior of Light and Master Alphinaud.”

“Ser Aymeric would speak with us?” Alphianud asked, thinking for a moment before he nodded. “Very well. Thank you, Honoroit.” The retained bowed as he left, Y’shtola crossing her arms.

“’Twould seem duty calls. Pray see to yours, and we shall return to ours.” She said, Alphinaud nodding as he gave them a bow.

“Thank you, Y’shtola, Krile. Your words have given me hope where there was none.” He moved his gaze to Lucy, a small smile on his face. “Come then. Ser Aymeric awaits.” The Scions went their separate ways, yet Krile stayed behind and looked directly to Lucy.

“Alphinaud is allowing his feelings for this dragoon to cloud his thoughts. I worry he may do something rash. Keep an eye on him, would you?” She asked before she left to meet Y’shtola, Lucy nodding as she looked up the stairs he left through. She had to talk to him about this – think more about what they would do. She wasn’t going to give up on the Azure Dragoon, not by a long shot. Yet the fear that something would happen to Alphinaud as a result was also something she feared. She had to talk to him, to try and let her deal with it on her own. She knew it wouldn’t be easy to do so, but she wasn’t going to let him put himself in danger. It would have to wait until after they have spoken to the lord commander, however. She knew talking to him now wouldn’t yield much and he would use the summon as an excuse to stop the conversation. She entered the congregation where he stood and waited for her, deep in thought.

“What news has Ser Aymeric come to share with us, I wonder…? Hmmm… Might Ser Aymeric perchance have received word of a Dravanian advance?” He said aloud, Lucy standing next to him.

“It wouldn’t be outside the realm of possibility.” She added, Alphinaud looking up to her as another thought passed his mind.

“…Or mayhap they have located Esti-“ He stopped himself before he finished the name, clearing his throat. “That is to say, mayhap Nidhogg has been found!” A sudden wave of anticipation and curiosity filled his expression as he looked to Lucy. “Come! I would hear what the lord commander has to say!” She merely nodded as the two entered the lord commander’s office, Lucia and Ser Aymeric waiting for them.

“My friends. I thank you for coming.” He said, the two nodding as they stood in the opposite side of his desk.

“You have had news of Nidhogg?” Alphinaud asked, trying to keep his voice calm and neutral. Yet Lucy could tell he was wanting to find Estinien and save him as soon as possible, especially now that they had a possible method.

“Alas, no. Our scouts range far and wide, but they have as yet found not race of the great wyrm.” Ser Aymeric said, Lucia narrowing her eyes as well.

“We dispatched an elite unit of dragoons to reconnoiter the Churning Mists, but even they returned empty-handed.” She said, Alphinaud’s face lowering as his gaze showed his disappointment.

“A pity…” He said, Lucy looking up to Ser Aymeric. He looked to the young Elezen with a sympathetic gaze, yet also one that was tense.

“Fear not, Alphinaud – we shall see the wyrm again soon enough. His words at Falcon’s Nest attest to that. Indeed, he is like to come sooner than we would wish.” Lucy narrowed her eyes, worried about where this was going.

“I assume Ishgard’s defenses are being bolstered as we speak?” Alphinaud asked, the lord commander nodding.

“With all haste. I mean to call upon every able-bodied warrior at our disposal, from the knights of the four houses to the men and women of the watch.” He said, looking directly to Lucy. “But I did not summon you to discuss strategy.” Both Scions looked to each other before they returned their attention to Ser Aymeric.

“Then what would you have of us, my lord?” The younger Elezen asked, the lord commander closing his eyes before he spoke his intentions.

“I will speak plain: now that Nidhogg is possessed of both of his eyes, no mortal force we can muster will repel him. That being the case, we must needs recruit an ally of equal strength…” Lucy thought for a moment before she realized what he was asking them, stepping back in shock. An ally of equal strength…another great wyrm to help fight against Nidhogg.

“You speak of Hraesvelgr!?” Alphianud asked, sounding just as shocked as she felt.

“I do. To whom else could we turn?” Ser Aymeric said, Alphinaud trying to think for a moment before he shook his head.

“That he is Nidhogg’s equal I do not deny. Nor can I name another. But convincing the reclusive creature to do battle with his own brood-brother will be… How should I put this?”

“Almost impossible.” Lucy said, Alphinaud nodding as Ser Aymeric lowered his gaze.

“it will be no small undertaking, yes. Estinien’s report was most particular about Hraesvelgr’s unwillingness to involve himself in the affairs of men. But has much has changed since your visit to Sohm Al, and if there is even a chance that the dragon may be swayed, I must plead our case. Whatever price the dragon asks of me, I shall pay it – such was my oath to defend the people of Ishgard.” Lucy bit her lip. Hraesvelgr wouldn’t ask for something, there was nothing the people of Ishgard could give him. Yet…maybe there was some hope. He did fly Ysayle to Azys Lla, allowing her the chance she thought would let her repent. “Come what may, my friends, the battle with Nidhogg will mark the end of my tenure as the acting head of church and state. Will you help me discharge this final duty?” Lucy and Alphinaud shared a glance before they both nodded, the Elezen speaking for both of them.

“We will, my lord – though I fear our involvement offers no guarantee of success.” He added, making sure that the lord commander knew that this was still very unlikely. “Come, then – we shall depart at your leisure.” Ser Aymeric smiled gratefully to them both, bowing slightly in gratitude.

“Thank you. Both of you.” He turned to Lucia, who stood waiting for his orders. “The city is yours, First Commander.” She hesitated ever so slightly, yet she still turned to face him fully and salute him.

“My lord. We shall pray for your swift return.” She said, the three leaving his office into the main hall of the Congregation. The lord commander went over to a Temple Knight as they entered, and said knight left the room not long after.

“It grieves me to impose upon you in this manner, but you of all people understand the threat we now face.” Ser Aymeric said as they entered, looking to Lucy. She had already fought against Nidhogg, though with only one eye. Yet the scar on her side was proof enough that the wyrm was not to be taken lightly.

“It is no imposition, Ser Aymeric – to Lucy and I, Ishgard is as a second home.” Alphinaud said, the lord commander looking to him. “After the many battles we have fought and the bonds we have forged, the plight of your nation has become our own. If there is aught that we can do to aid in its salvation, then pray impose all you must.”

“You are true friends…” He said, a shy smile creeping on his face. Lucy couldn’t help but smile as well, as she had never thought the lord commander to be shy.

“Shall we be about our task, then? We have no way of knowing when Nidhogg’s shade will strike, but we must assume that time is not our ally.” Alphinaud said, Ser Aymeric nodding.

“Indeed. With that in mind, I have taken the liberty of dispatching a messenger to inform Mistress Tataru that you will be escorting me to Sohm Al.” he said, which answered Lucy’s question about the knight be spoke to. “I confess, I did not provide the exact details of our destination, as they are as yet unknown to me…”

“We will summon Hraesvelgr at Zenith in the Churning Mists.” Alphinaud said, his gaze lowering slightly. “Ere we begin our ascent, however, I think it best that we pay a visit to Anyx Trine.”

“You seek an advantage in the coming negotiations?” Ser Aymeric asked, Lucy looking to Alphinaud as he raised his head.

“I do. I would consult with Vidofnir. I propose this in part out of concern for her condition. Were she to succumb to her wounds, it could have grave consequences for our alliance. That apart, she may be able to provide insight in her sire’s current state of mind.” He said, Lucy agreeing. She had been worried about the dragon since the peace conference, hoping that she was alright. She had tried to visit her on several occasions, yet she barely had any time for herself. Let alone checking on her friends.

“Well reasoned. To the Dravanian forelands, then.” Ser Aymeric said as they moved to leave, Lucy grabbing Alphinaud’s sleeve slightly as she made them stop.

“Perhaps we should stock up on supplies first. We don’t have that much time, yes, but leaving unprepared will be just as sure a death sentence.” She told them, both looking to her, Alphinaud confused while Ser Aymeric nodded.

“I am familiar with the way of the land from Falcon’s Nest, and from what Lucia told me Tailfeather is not far off. I shall meet you there once you’ve completed your tasks.” The lord commander said, seeming to understand that Lucy wanted Alphinaud to join her. The Elezen looked more confused than anything else, but followed her to the marketplace. Which was almost completely empty, save for a few merchants.

“Is there something the matter, Lucy?” He asked, Lucy finishing talking to one of the merchants before she led him to a more isolated part of the street. She had to talk to him before they left. For who knew what would happen once they arrived.

“It concerns the situation with Estinien.” She said, Alphinaud raising her brow at her. “I want you to leave it to me, and stay far away from Nidhogg once he appears.” The Elezen was clearly shocked by her words, yet there was a hint of sadness behind his eyes. One that hurt her deeply, but if she had to make him hate her to keep him safe she would.

“Why would you- You said that we were going to save him!” He said, Lucy shaking her head.

“Don’t misunderstand. I have no intention of abandoning Estinien to his fate. If there’s a chance he can be saved, I intend to take it.” She said, Alphinaud calming down slightly but still looking at her with a heavy gaze. “And that’s the thing: I want you to let me help him _alone_.” The words fully sank into her friend as he narrowed his eyes at her, shaking his own head.

“No, I will not allow you to risk yourself as such. Not when I am able to help you.” He said, Lucy giving him a pleading look as she placed her hand on her chest.

“Please, Alphinaud. I understand you want to save Estinien, I truly do. But I don’t want to risk you in the process. Just as Krile said, we don’t know what will happen once the eyes are out and-“

“So you would ask me to just stand back and let you risk yourself instead!?” He yelled, catching her completely off guard. “I am sure you have noticed, Lucy, but seeing you go off to a fight that I cannot join you in has been torture for me. Because you are risking yourself for our safety, to follow up on a plan we make or anything else that might require your strength. We send you off, _risking your life to do our tasks_! And now you would ask me to do the same again!”

“Alphinaud, that’s not what I-“ She tried to explain what she truly meant, but Alphinaud merely shook his head as he continued.

“I will not have you go off on your own to save our friend! Nor will I hear your reasons for why you do not wish me to be a part of it!” He looked up at her again, his eyes still angry yet she could see tears in the corners of them. “I have seen you go off to fight on your own far too many times. I will not allow you to do the same here. If I can be at your side when you fight, to not let you go off and risk your life all alone, I intend to stay at your side!” His anger diminished as he lowered his head, gritting his teeth and clenched his fist. “So please, _please_ do not ask me to just stay behind again.” Lucy felt her chest clench as he finished, her own eyes stinging and wet with unshed tears. She wanted him to stay behind, to be able to protect him. Yet seeing how much just the mere idea hurt him, she couldn’t bring herself to say no.

“I’m sorry, Alphinaud. I didn’t mean to upset you…” She said, the Elezen looking up to her again. “I just…don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“My sentiments are the same, though for you.” He said, exhaling deeply as he looked up to her. “But…I am glad you choose to speak to me about it. Rather than forcing me to stay behind once it happened.” Lucy merely nodded as she bit the inside of her lip. She could still do that, push him away once things became too serious. But she knew she wouldn’t be able to, as it would completely break the trust he had for her. “Now, I am sure Ser Aymeric will become worried if we keep him waiting too long. We should begin our own journey to the Dravanian Forelands.”

“Yeah.” She nodded, Alphinaud smiling slightly as they left the Jeweled Croizer and to the stables.

Alphinaud and Lucy arrived at Tailfeather, their prior conversation still heavy on her mind. Yet she couldn’t dwell on it. Ser Aymeric was speaking with one of the hunters from the village, and they wasted no time leaving for Anyx Trine. Vidofnir was healing well, thank the Twelve, the lord commander apologizing that she was injured at all during the conference. Which the dragon seemed amused by, the fact that he wished to protect her, yet the words reminded her of an old friend she had back when there was peace between man and dragon. They mentioned their desire to ask for Hraesvelgr’s aid, Vidofnir telling them it was hopeless. Yet Ser Aymeric was not ready to give up, Vidofnir warning them that Nidhogg’s presence has made his minions more aggressive, Lucy narrowing her eyes as they bid farewell and began their ascent to the Churning Mists. Ser Aymeric was temporarily entranced by the view from Moghome.

“I had heard tales of the world above the clouds, but never did I dream… One’s mind paints a pale picture of it majesty.” He muttered, Lucy and Alphinaud walking up to him.

“Few live to see such wonders. I am reminded of my first visit to this peak, when Estinien and Ysayle yet walked at our side…” Lucy felt herself flinch as both she and the lord commander looked down to the younger Elezen, who was not meeting either of their gazes.

“Kupopo? Is that you, Lucy?” The Warrior’s gaze moved from her companion to the small voice behind her, one of the Moghome Moogles coming up to them.

“Ah, if it isn’t Mog…Mog…uh…” Alphinaud tried to greet them, but it would seem that he wasn’t entirely sure which of the moogles he was speaking to.

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten my name, kupo!? After all we’ve been through together!” the creature yelled, the poor Elezen seeming mortified that he offended him. “But at least _you_ remember me! You…you _do_ remember me, don’t you Lucy?” The Au’ra blinked at him for a moment. To be honest, telling the moogles apart was always a challenge. Yet based on the fact that he seemed to know Alphinaud well enough, she could make an educated guess. With a smile she nodded to him.

“Of course I do, Moghan!” She said with a small laugh at the end.

“Phew! You seemed a bit hesitant for a moment there! But I’m sure you were just fondly recalling the time we camped near Zenith, right, kupo?” He stated, Lucy not correcting him as she just let him think what he wanted. “But putting our shared history to one side, what brings you and your friends to Moghome, kupo?”

“We’re here to speak to Hraesvelgr again.” She told him, Moghan nodding slightly. Or she thought he did at least.

“Ah, another audience with old Hraesvelgr… Well, I hope you’ve brought the horn, kupo! With the winds as gentle as they are, a good loud toot should reach the great wyrm’s ears easily enough!” He told them, the Warrior glad they didn’t have to wait any longer than necessary.

“That is good to hear, Moghan – thank you. We had best press on to Zenith, while the winds are in our favor.” Alphinaud said, the three bidding farewell to Moghan as they began to walk towards Zenith. “How did you know it was Moghan? I cannot tell the moogles apart from one another.” He asked, Lucy shrugging with a smirk.

“A wild guess based on the fact that he knew you.” She told him honestly, the Elezen widening her eyes at her. “I’ve meet so many moogles now that it’s impossible for me to really tell the difference right of the bat. Some are easy because of the accessories they wear, other’s aren’t.”

“And so because he knew Master Alphinaud, that lowered the options from who it could be.” Ser Aymeric concluded, Lucy nodded. Alphinaud seemed more flustered than anything, yet didn’t say anything more as the three climbed up the tower at Zenith, Lucy pulling out the horn and blowing through it. The Warrior had half expected the wyrm to ignore their call, yet Hraesvelgr soared down to the platform before them, Lucy unable to get a read on what was on his mind.

“You dare summon me again, mortals?” He spoke, Lucy narrowing her eyes as Alphinaud stepped forward.

“Great Hraesvelgr, ‘tis not lightly that we beg this audience. Pray hearken to our words, for they concern the future of man and dragon both.” He said, a moment of silence before Ser Aymeric approached the great wyrm.

“Greetings, Hraesvelgr. I am Aymeric de Borel, acting ruler of the nation of Ishgard. I am come before you to parley on behalf of my people.” He began, the wyrm narrowing his eyes slightly.

“…To _parley_? Thinkest thou thy purpose unclear to me? Thou art come to beg mine aid in the battle against the shade of my brood-brother.” Hraesvelgr said, Ser Aymeric and Alphinaud gasping slightly.

“You…foresaw mine intent.” The lord commander lowered his gaze, the Au’ra looking to him. His voice was so quiet, like all his confidence vanished in an instant.

“I but read that which is writ plain in thine eyes. Would that thou had with enough to scry the answer in mine. My beloved Shiva did once build a bridge ‘twixt man and dragon – a bridge which thy treacherous forefathers saw fit to tear down, as thou well knowest.” Lucy lowered her own head, knowing what the wyrm was saying was true. But that didn’t mean they had to live in the past. “Thinkest thou Nidhogg was alone in despairing at the murder of our brood-sister? Thinkest thou mine own soul did not cry out for vengeance? Know then that upon that accursed day, my heart wither in my breast, and thy kind become unto me the harbingers of despair. ‘Tis only Shiva’s gentle dream that preventeth me from flying at Nidhogg’s shoulder. Be grateful that I swore to abjure aggression ere I consumed her.

“You say that, but you allowed Vidofnir to try and build a bridge of peace between her kin at Anyx Trine and the people of Ishgard.” Lucy said quietly, the wyrm eyeing her. There wasn’t any anger in his gaze, yet the Warrior couldn’t tell what it was.

“I permit my children to offer or deny thee aid as they see fit; to warn thy people of my brood-brother’s coming. That thou wouldst dare ask more of me but affirmeth thine incurable arrogance.” Lucy clenched her fist, not sure if she was upset that he was calling them arrogant for wanting to protect man and dragon and build peace between them, or sympathetic that they were asking the grieving wyrm to fight his own kin.

“We understand that in your despair at man’s betrayal, you seek only the refuge of solitude.” Alphinaud began, the warrior looking over to him. “But despite your protestations of spent faith, do you not still nurture the smallest flame of hope?” A small growl came from the wyrm in response, yet the Elezen didn’t falter.

“Perceivest thou such light in the dusk of mine existence?” He asked, Alphinaud nodding slowly.

“I do. If you claim I see falsely, then tell me: why did you consent to bear Ysayle upon your back?” Alphinaud asked, Hraesvelgr narrowing his eyes slightly.

“Ysayle…Piteous, deluded Ysayle.” He began, Lucy looking up to him again. “The child did lament her past sins, and sought to balance the scales with her remaining days. ‘Twas her unquenchable passion, so alike to that of my beloved, which did spur me into flight. And for mine own part, I would countance no longer the hands of evil men to use my brood-brother’s eye for ill.”

“So you do distinguish between those who acknowledge and repent their sins, and those who perpetuate them. Interesting.” Alphinaud commented, Lucy’s eyes widening as she looked to her friend. “It seems to me that you have not, in fact, lost faith in mankind as a whole. Rather, you weight our respective merits by how we allow the past to influence our future.” Hraesvelgr bared his teeth at the young Elezen, Lucy merely looking at him. There was not a hint of hesitation in his action, yet she could tell there was the slightest glint of fear in his eyes. Fear and worry.

“Spare me thine idle sophistry. Even were there a mote of truth in thy reasoning, what of it? Wouldst thou have me slay mine own sibling to save a city of mortals?” Hraesvelgr responded, which wasn’t an outright denial of Alphinaud’s conclusion. Ser Aymeric lowered his head as he stepped forward.

“Should we suffer ties of blood to bind our hands then? Nay. If the crime I one of unconscionable evil, we must needs condemn it – even should the transgressor be our closest kin.” He said, the Hraesvelgr looking to the lord commander. “When my father corrupted himself and his followers with the power of a primal, I beseeched the Warrior of Light to slay him – an act alike to patricide. That he did not die by my hand matters little – if anything, it heaps greater disgrace upon my name. but had my father not fallen, he would have drawn countless thousands into a holy war of hellish proportions – which I hold the greater crime. Thus did I order his execution, sparing the lives of my people and yours.”

“Ser Aymeric…” Lucy whispered, so quietly only she herself heard it.

“Alas, your brother wyrm now prepares to murder those whom I sought to spare. What is more, he has taken my comrade’s body for his own – but if I must slay my dearest friend to defeat my direst foe, I will not flinch from my duty!” The Au’ra flinched ever so slightly, looking over to Alphinaud as his determined gaze didn’t meet hers. She knew this wasn’t going to be easy, and might be dangerous for him. But he made his point clear while they stocked on supplies – he would not give up on Estinien without trying to save him. By his own hands.

“Thou wouldst strike down thy friend and, but example of thy righteousness, persuade me to break mine oath and kill my kindred?” Hraesvelgr said, Lucy gritting her teeth as he was still trying to not help them. Before any of them could utter another word, Midgardsormr appeared before them in his smaller form, the lord commander taken aback by the sudden appearance of the dragon.

“Heed me, my child. The servants of Hydaelyn envision a different outcome. They intend salvation not only for Ishgard, but for the doomed dragonslayer as well.” He said, Ser Aymeric gasping as he looked to Lucy. She did not meet his gaze, however, merely keeping it looked with Hraesvelgr. “Belivest thou this shade to be Nidhogg returned? Is it not merely a manifestation of his vengeance – the shadow cast by thy brood-brother’s rage? I would not command thee, but ponder well thy course lest it lead thee unto greater remorse…” Lucy looked up to the great wyrm, taking a deep breath as she spoke.

“While this shade of vengeance remain, the future will ever be uncertain.” She said, Hraesvelgr staying silent for a few moments before he spoke again.

“Nidhogg’s transformation into rage incarnate is, in part, of mine own doing. I rendered unto him mine eye, and empowered his revenge thereby… But ‘tis the purity of my brood-brother’s wrath that lendeth him his all-surpassing might.” The wyrm said, raising his head slightly. “Hast thou the strength of will to stand against so terrible a shadow, I wonder? ‘Twould seem I must put thee and thy companions to the proof.”

“Wait, you mean…” Lucy didn’t finish as he looked to the sky.

“I shall await thee in the ruins wherein Ratatoskr once dwelled. Heed well the words of my children, and hasten thee to the place of thy trial!” With those words, the three men nodded in acknowledgement as the wyrm took to the sky, Lucy letting out a slight sigh of relief as Midgardsormr vanished yet again.

“I believe I spied a wyvern just outside the palace. It is doubtless one of the ‘children’ of whom Hraesvelgr spoke.” Ser Aymeric said, Lucy looking to him with a nod. “Come, my friends: let us not keep our escort waiting.” They walked down the tower, the lord commander walking ahead as Lucy and Alphinaud slowed their pace ever so slightly.

“Had it not been for Midgardsormr, Hraesvelgr would have never agreed to give us a chance.” He said, Lucy looking down to him. “’Twould seem I owe the ancient wyrm much debt. For this, and for helping you in Azys Lla.”

“Well, to be fair, he did also make my life difficult.” Lucy said, trying to keep the conversation light hearted. Yet she felt nervous about this trial. Not for her own part, but for Alphinaud and Ser Aymeric. She only hoped they wouldn’t be separated.

“Are you concerned for our well-being?” He asked, Lucy flinching as she looked to him. He smiled weakly as he took her hand, squeezing it ever so slightly. “You have nothing to fear, Lucy. Ser Aymeric is a seasoned soldier, and I have become quite confident in my skills on the battlefield. Not overly, but certainly more self-assured.”

“I know.” She said, squeezing his hand back. “But I can’t bear losing more friends.” Alphinaud’s expression shifted as he looked to her. “…Especially you.”

“Mine sentiments are the same, but for another.” He said, the Au’ra looking to him. “’Tis as I said back in Ishgard. If I can ever be at your side, to not let you risk your life alone I will stay by your side. Hence why I will not allow you to risk yourself to save Estinien alone. I cannot lose you, Lucy. I would not be able to go on if I did.” He said, Lucy feeling her heart pound as her face heated up. Gods, hearing those words from him made her believe there might be a chance for her. And these feelings she held for him were becoming stronger and stronger. They had to talk about this… eventually they would have to.

“Alphinaud…once this is over…” She began, the words leaving her before she herself could think them. “Can we take a moment to talk…about some things.”

“’Some things’? I am not sure I follow.” He said, Lucy only averting her gaze. “But if ‘tis something you think needs to be said, then I will listen. I owe you that much at least.”

“Thank you.” She said with a shy smile as they met up with the lord commander, their hands separating as they approached the wyvern, taking them to the skies. As they approached the stage of their trial, the wyverns carrying Ser Aymeric and Alphinaud separated from her, meaning they had to do their best on their own.

The trial was not at all what Lucy had expected, not only because of the beautiful scenery around her as she made her way forwards. Creatures that called the floating isle their home barred her path, yet they fell easily to her blade as she continued. Then something she had definitely not expected stood before her. Chief Moglin and some of his moogle guard stood in her way and acted as a part of her trial. It wasn’t the first time she’d fought against moogles, but last time it was the Twelveswood moogle guard and the primal King Mog. He called some of his own moogle guard to the fight, but they had no chance against the Warrior of Light. Thus Lucy continued up to further her trial, seeing more creatures rather than magicked stones as she came up. Anzu’s that had grown large and laid eggs in the area swarmed the place, the Au’ra having to cut them all down as she continued her trek upwards. As she did she came to a vertical platform, seeing a black pegasus with a red mane standing in front of her. She learned after the fact that its name was Poqhiraj. The majestic beast had control over lightning, Lucy having to push herself into electrical fields along the platform in order to avoid it’s charge. It wasn’t often she had to put herself in harm’s way while fighting a beast, but this was the lesser of two evils in this case. Once the beast was thoroughly beaten, it took to the skies and allowed the Warrior to continue her path.

“Thou hast weathered my trial thus far… but I am not convinced.” Hraesvelgr spoke as he soared in front of her, a loud roar following his words. “I will try thy limits.” As if in response to his words, dragons landed on the platform before her, rallying and ready to fight. Lucy narrowed her eyes as she prepared to fight, taking down the two wyverns in front of her and dodging the attacks of the blizzard dragon as it soared above her before it too came down to test her. “Nidhogg will spare thee no clemency. And thus neither must I.” A cycle of wind appeared before the dead end in front of her, the Au’ra jumping into it and arrived at several floating platforms with more wind connecting them all. And in front of her was Hraesvelgr, looking directly at her as he barred his teeth. “Come, warrior. Show me the strength doth remain in thy frail mortal shell!” Lucy narrowed her eyes as she traversed the platforms via the winds, prepared to fight. The great wyrm didn’t let up as he sent strike after strike at her. And he didn’t fight her with only physical strength either. Letting out a roar the Warrior felt the presence of something else behind her. Turning around slightly she saw sprites on the other platforms. They were closing in on her, as Hraesvelgr reared back to charge at her. She moved swiftly and used the wind to get out of the wyrms way and threw her shield to take care of the sprites as they approached her. The fight continued as such until Hraesvelgr deemed her trial over, letting out a roar as he backed off her.

“Is it done…?” Lucy said to herself as she took a moment to catch her breath, Hraesvelgr ascending into the sky towards the large tower ahead of her. She sheathed her blade and shield as she used the wind stream that was created to follow him, marveling at the sight before her. It was truly breathtaking, the orange hue making the scenery that much more amazing. She walked up to the dragon, Hraesvelgr looking down to her.

“Even bereft of an eye, my brood-brother was a fearsome foe indeed. But having tasted thy strength firsthand, full well can I imagine how thou didst bring him low. The dread title of ‘Azure Dragoon’ is no empty appellation.” Lucy smiled ever so slightly at his words, the wyrm raising his head. “Very well. I shall trust in the seed of man one last time. By thy deeds shall the flickering of hope lingereth yet within my hear be kindled anew… or extinguished forever.”

“Thank you, Hraesvelgr.” She said, hearing the footsteps of her companions from both her left and right as Ser Aymeric and Alphinaud ran up to her. The lord commander seemed little worse for wear, yet the Elezen was absolutely exhausted, catching his breath once he reached her. They were both covered in dirt, Alphinaud’s braid messier than it was when they showed up.

“Your trial is ended as well, then?” He asked, straightening himself up with a smile.

“Mine was brutal beyond reckoning. Vedrfolnir seems ill acquainted with the notion of ‘mock’ battles…” Ser Aymeric said, Lucy blinking at him. She hadn’t known Vedrfolnir was here. She had fought alongside him once while trying to push away Darkscale, one of the dragons of Nidhogg’s horde before she and Estinien defeated him the first time. Once they had spoken, the dragon Ser Aymeric spoke of landed before them, Vidofnir following suit as she landed on Hraesvelgr’s right side.

“Wait, Vidofnir is here as well. She was…” She looked down to Alphinaud, who gave her a slight shrug.

“Despite being injured not long ago, her trial was just as brutal.” He told her, Lucy only imagining how it would be to face them. She had fought in a mock battle against one of Vidofnir’s kin at Anyx Trine, but neither of the dragons currently present aside from Hraesvelgr.

“That you yet stand is ready proof of your determination, mortals. Let us fight as allies, then, and together banish m brood-brother’s vengeful shade. On my oath, the wrath that once was Nidhogg shall meet its end! This I swear on the memory of my beloved Shiva, and on the soul of lost Ysayle…” Hraesvelgr declared with a roar, Lucy narrowing her eyes as they all nodded. “We shall take you back to Zenith, as thou preparest for the fight.” Lucy nodded as the wyverns that carried them over returned, flying the three of them to the top of Zenith, Lucy getting off with grace as Ser Aymeric struggled slightly and Alphinaud seemed to be careful with how he moved.

“Oh…ohhh… Oh, my poor ribs…” She heard him mutter, Lucy instantly turning to him.

“Are you hurt?” She asked, the Elezen shaking his head with a slight smile.

“No, nothing serious.” He reassured her, letting out a sigh. “…Hraesvelgr saw fit to pair me with Vidofnir, but her ferocity was such that I began to wonder if I hadn’t simply imagined her injury.” He said, Lucy laughing slightly. At least she knew he didn’t have any broken bones then. Vidofnir wouldn’t do that. She hoped. “…yet my trial pales into insignificance next to yours. How fared you in your duel with Hraesvelgr?”

“It was something else, to be sure. Fighting along floating platforms, using wind cycles to move from one to another wasn’t exactly optimal. But I made it work.” She said, Alphinaud staring wide eyed at her.

“…I take from this that your battle was rather more involved than my own. Vedrfolnir seemed largely concerned with how long he could keep me rolling in the dusts. Between dodging snapping fangs and slashing claws, I scarce had time to aim a blow.” Ser Aymeric said, Lucy looking to him as he dusted off some of the dirt that had gotten on him. “Had he truly meant to harm me, of course, I would not be standing here now. Plainly, his intent was to teach. His onslaught forced me to recall my training – about the speed of the dragon, his balance, his blind spots… it was, in short, a very thorough lesson.” Lucy laughed at his explanation. True, if any of them had meant to harm them, they would not be standing here.

“Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow…kupo” The Warrior’s attention went from her companions as she looked over to Moglin, still bruised and dirty from her beating. “Lucy, let me begin by congratulating you on the completion of your trial. For one with a name more befitting a jester, you fight with the savagery of a rabid demon.” He said, the Au’ra raising a brow at her as Alphinaud crossed his arms. He looked genuinely upset by how he was speaking of her skills. “Do you see how my wings are kinked? Even my pom aches!”

“The reality of battle, Chieftain Moglin. Maybe you should practice so you’re able to defend your people rather than complain.” She said with a smile, the large moogle merely shaking his head.

“After this drubbing, I fear my loyal subjects will have to bear the load of my personal chores for quite some time, kupo. Possibly indefinitely.” At his words, Moghan seemed shocked by the news.

“What!? When I told you about Lucy’s trial, I didn’t mean for the _rest of us_ to suffer…” He muttered, Lucy crossing her arms as she sighed, Moglin, facing the small moogle.

“…That’s _triple_ shifts for you, Moghan.” He said before he flew off, leaving Moghan a sputtering mess.

“Triple!? But that’s not fair!!! There’s not justice., kupo… None at all!” He said as he flew after the Chieftain.

“Same old moogles…tricking each other and trying to be as lazy as possible.” She said with a sigh, reminded of how the Mogmenders had scared away twelve of Ishgard’s masons when they had asked for help to rebuild Zenith.

“Our negotiations proved rather more strenuous than I had anticipated, but the results seem well worth the effort.” Alphinaud said, Lucy looking back to her companions.

“The battle was indeed hard-won.” Ser Aymeric said, smiling to the two Scions. “Thank you, my friends – I would never have earned Hraesvelgr’s cooperation had you not seen fit to grant me yours. ‘Twas your stalwart heroism that moved the heart of the great wyrm at the last. Any gratitude I can offer is but poor rewards for your continued service to Ishgard.”

“Think nothing of it. As Alphinaud said, Ishgard has become like a second home.” She said, Alphinaud smiling to her before his expression turned serious.

“’Twould seem our final reckoning with the dread wyrm is at hand. I only wish we had some inkling as to when he means to strike.” As he finished his thought, a dread roar echoed in the air around them, Lucy recognizing the sound immediately. As did they all. “Oh gods!” Midgardsormr appeared before them, looking down to Alphinaud.

“The cry heraldeth his coming. Nidhogg’s shade hath taken wing.” He warned them, Lucy gritting her teeth. Damn it, they weren’t close enough of to Ishgard to outrun him!

“It has begun. We must away to Ishgard!” ser Aymeric said, yet before they could move, the skies changed that signaled Hraesvelgr’s’ decent, the great wyrm landing before them.

“Know you, then, what this roar portendeth?” He asked, Ser Aymeric nodding as he gritted his teeth.

“Aye. I must return to my city without delay.” He said, the wyrm nodding.

“Then we shall lend you our wings. Let us meet with Nidhogg on the field of battle, and together bring an end to his wrathful song.” Vedrfolnir and Vidofnir landed next to their father, Lucy climbing aboard the great wyrm as her companions rode the dragons they fought against. They took to the skies and flew to Ishgard, the Warrior hoping they would not be too late to save the city. As they approached from the skies, Lucy could see the entire bridge was filled with soldiers and dragons, soldiers being carried and dropped into the abyss, and Nidhogg’s brood falling at the hand of the Temple Knights. But the Ishgardians were fighting a losing battle.

“Damn it, we have to hurry!” Lucy said, Hraesvelgr letting out a roar as they landed on the bridge, facing Nidhogg’s hoard with the Temple Knights at their back. Lucy jumped off the great wyrm’s back, facing the hoard that was approaching them.

“You are late, Warrior of Light!” She could hear Lord Artoriel calling out, turning slightly to give him a smirk. The Knights, injured and not, began to fall behind the line of dragons, the Warrior of Light raising her head as Nidhogg’s shade descended onto the bridge.

“Wherefore standest thou with these vermin, Brother?” Nidhogg shouted, Hraesvelgr standing just behind Lucy.

“Abandon this war, shade. The suffering thou sowest serveth no end. The traitors’ progeny have learned of their forefather’s betrayal, and seen now to make amends with our kind.” He began. “Never shall our grief be assuaged nor our loss forgotten, but reconciliation may yet halt the spread of this plague of enmity. Forsake thy vengeance and be at peace.” Yet the Shade would have none of it, letting out a loud roar in protest.

“What soft-hearted ramblings are these? Thy dalliance with that vile maid hath robbed thee of thy wits! Mayhap her cloying perfume hath made the forget the stench of our brood-sister’s lifeblood!” Lucy narrowed her eyes at the shade of the dread wyrm, yet her own anger was voiced in Hraesvelgr’s next roar.

“Thou darest speak thus of my beloved!?” He yelled, the Warrior swearing she saw Nidhogg smirk.

“Ah! So the flames of rage may yet be kindled! I feared thy heart’s fire had long since gone out. But waste no thy fury on words, Brother – thou shalt have need of it in battle!” He decaled, Lucy looking up to Hraesvelgr before she silently moved to the side, allowing the great wyrm a chance at the shade. If he could beat it, that would be for the best. Nidhogg sent a ball of flame towards Hraesvelgr, the wyrm blocking it with his own magic before he sent an attack to him as well. Nidhogg took to the air and used the aether in his eyes to spilt the bridge, sending a malicious aura into the ground and lifted one of the pillars on the side of the bridge, throwing it down on Hraesvelgr and separating her from the rest of the Ishgardians. She could only hope they would be fine without her. Soon, both wyrms took to the sky as they flew below the bridge, an aura surrounding them both as they collided, the force causing further damage to the bridge before they took higher, a ball of wind and fire magick melding together above them. Yet no one below could see the fight. Soon, Lucy saw Hraesvelgr falling to the ground, a small gasp leaving her as Nidhogg flew below him, his scales suddenly turning a bright red as he charged right into Hraesvelgr before he slammed him into the ground, the Au’ra covering her eyes as the dust swarmed her. Once it had settled, she opened them again and looked up, seeing one of the wyrm’s wings inside of Nidhogg’s mouth. She moved to try and save him, yet wasn’t given the chance. As Nidhogg stood on Hraesvelgr, the yellow eye of the wyrm fell before her. She gently picked it up as Nidhogg spoke.

“Thou art weak, Hraesvelgr – a slithering worm who fawneth on the vermin who should rightly be his prey. For a thousand years I have fought without cease – and thou didst think to prevail against me!” He said, sounding more than pleased with himself.

“Glory not in thy victory, shade. The battle…is not yet won. My power – and my hope – have I entrusted to another…” As he said that, Hraesvelgr opened his eyes, his left empty as Lucy held it in her hands.

“Thine eye! What hast thou done!?” The dread wyrm looked in her direction as the eye began to fill her with its power, Lucy recalling the time she used Nidhogg’s eye to defeat Igeyorhm. But this was different. The power was comforting and soothing. It felt safe. Not like it could destroy her in a moment. “Fool! Thou wouldst trust a mortal with thy strength!?” As she took the rest of the power, Lucy began to walk towards the dread wyrm, Nidhogg narrowing her eyes at her. “I know thee… ‘Twas thou who didst intrude upon my lair and best the half of me. But now I am whole, and naught in creation shall deny me my vengeance!” Lucy said not a word, merely meeting his gaze as the wyrm stepped off Hraesvelgr to meet her. As his form stood before her, Lucy drew her sword and shield and prepared herself for battle.

And Nidhogg did not allow her any rest. He charged at her with all his might the instant the fight started, scorching her armor with flames and forcing her to maneuver more to dodge rather than attack. Already the heat of his flames began so sear the ground below her, but the Warrior didn’t falter. She continued to strike at the dread wyrm, making sure to avoid his attacks whenever possible. After a few moments, however, he leapt onto a part of the bridge that she could not reach, three of his kindred landing in front of her instead as they charged to her. Clicking her teeth, Lucy set to work dispatching them, doing whatever she could to avoid their attacks, as all three of them were worthy advisories on their own. Yet she prevailed, having suffered some scratches on her armor but nothing that had broken skin.

“Look upon the fool who dared embrace my power! Witness the darkened wings that beat about his shriveled soul!” Nidhogg roared, Lucy looking back to him as her entire body froze. The form was no longer the dread wyrm – but Estinien. His armor still crimson of the shade’s blood, and the eyes corrupting him embedded deep in his arm and shoulder. But the chilling part was the wings and tail that were now sprouted from his body. Several arcane circles appeared on the field around her, Estinien’s form being forced into the air as his spear was pointed downwards. Lucy knew what was coming, putting up as many shields as she could as the dread wyrm collided with the ground, sending a wave of aether at her that she was barely able to shield herself from it. But she was given no quarter, Nidhogg charging at her fight after and the Au’ra barely able to move out of the way. A unnatural smirk formed on Estinien’s lips as a second attack struck at her, Lucy just barely getting her shield up in time to block it and counterattack. This dance continued until he leapt into the sky again, duplicating into many forms as they all struck at the grown, sending another aetherical wave at her. The Warrior felt herself struggle to keep her guard up. Yet he wasn’t finished with her, turning back into his original form as he landed before her. His scales were burning the shard crimson as it was when he delivered the final blow to Hraesvelgr, his roar pushing her more than it had before. And his attacks became far more powerful, the Au’ra gritting her teeth as she tried to defend herself, attacking whenever she was given a second break. Yet his attacks were ruthless, using his tail to knock her off balance and moving her shield to the side before he swiped at her with his left claw, Lucy letting herself fall backwards to avoid it. But it wasn’t enough, his claw hitting her face and digging where her right eye was. A pained scream left her as she dropped her shield and covered her eyed, trying to stifle the bleed and numb the pain. It was _searing_, hurting more than any recent flesh wound had before. Even the previous injury she suffered from him was nothing compared to the pain she felt now. Yet she couldn’t back down, the Warrior of Light gritting her teeth as she picked up her shield again and looked at Nidhogg with her left eye. The blood from her wound was completely blocking her right eye, and she was worried the eye itself had been too damaged to even see through it anymore. But that would have to wait, Lucy letting out a battle cry as she charged at the wyrm with all her might. Nidhogg was still strong and lashed at her whenever he could, but Lucy did all she could to continue her attacks and mainly dodged and blocked only when necessary. She suffered more hits to her armor, the dread wyrm refusing to allow her to defeat him. Yet she pushed on, taking every hit she had to as she pushed through to deliver the final blow. The wyrm let out a pained roar as his formed faded into aether and all that stood was Estinien, the Eyes still imbedded in his armor. Lucy looked over as she covered her right eye again, the blood still flowing out of the wound. It was deeper than she initially thought, and she began to feel slightly light headed.

“Estinien!” Alphianud called out, the Warrior gasping as she turned to face him. He looked to her with horror in his eyes, reaching to her as his hand flew to the one she had over her wound. “Lucy, your eye!” She didn’t have a chance to respond before they saw that the Eyes began to move, Alphinaud looking over as his fist clenched.

“Is this…to be…mine end?” Nidhogg’s voice merging with Estinien’s which sent chills through her body once more. “Nay…I will not allow it… I am of the first brood… I am vengeance incarnate… I am Nidhogg! Thou shalt die by my hand!” He raised the spear towards them and made to throw it, before the hand that held it suddenly dropped it, Lucy looking to the man.

“This is not your hand, wyrm!” She gasped as Estinien’s voice rang clear, Alphinaud looking in shock as it wrapped around his own neck.

“Thou…wilt…obey!” Nidhogg’s voice demanded, but Estinien moved his head up, and Lucy couldn’t see the red rage of Nidhogg in his eyes.

“I would ask one last favor of your, Warrior of Light… Finish me – now, while I have the beasts subdued!” He begged, yet she and Alphinaud had other ideas. They ran over to him as she crouched down to pull at the right eye, while Alphinaud took the left. As soon as they tried to rip them from his armor, Nidhogg’s aether began to attack them, sending electrical shocks through her body. It was more intense than anything Lucy had experienced before, and had she not been too focused on her task she would be worried if Alphinaud was fearing any better. “You waste your time. Kill me! It’s the only way! Ending Nidhogg…will be my final duty!”

“No! You can’t die like this! I won’t let you!” Alphinaud screamed in protest, forcing at the eye harder than before as Lucy followed suit. The Eyes protested on their own, punishing them even more as they kept pulling at the eye. As she did, however, another’s hand was placed above hers. She looked up in shock, her gaze meeting Lord Haurchefant’s. She felt her throat grow tight as tears fell down her left eye, a soft smile on her face as she pulled with all her might. As she did, she noticed Ysayle standing by Alphinaud, lending his her aid. As the two Scions pulled with all their might, the eyes soon relinquished their hold on Estinien’s armor. Lucy staggered backwards and tried to keep her balance, Alphinaud falling to the ground with a loud thud. She looked up and saw the ghost of Nidhogg fade into the air, the Warrior staring down at their friend. He was motionless, and she began to worry he hadn’t survived their brutal removal of the eyes.

“The eyes! Cast them into the abyss!” Ser Aymeric’s voice suddenly yelled form behind, Lucy looking to him before she ran to the edge of the bridge, Alphinaud getting up and following suit. They threw the eyes into the abyss bellow, hopeful that this would be the last time they would ever see them. They all moved to Estinien, making sure he was still alive and breathing. “He lives. Ah, Estinien, my ill-fated friend…” Ser Aymeric sighed of relief, all of them glad to hear he was still alive. “Lucia! Summon the healers! I want them ready to receive him!”

“At once, Lord Commander!” She said before she ran ahead, Ser Aymeric moving to pick him up. Alphinaud moved to lend a hand, Lucy moving her hand up to her right eye to try and stop the bleeding.

“Allow me to do this much, at least…” The lord commander said, the younger Elezen stopping as he watched the man pick his friend up. Hraesvelgr descended down to the bridge before them, Lucy seeing the part of his wing that as missing.

“The Horde have sensed the fall of their master, and scattered to the winds.” He told them, Ser Aymeric smiling to the great wyrm.

“You have my gratitude, Hraesvelgr. Your deeds this day have saved a great many lives.” The lord commander said, Hraesvelgr lowering his head.

“Then our alliance hath served its purpose.” He looked to the Warrior, Lucy turning to face him properly. “Thou didst wield the power I granted thee well. ‘Twas thine own skill and not mine eye which earned thee victory.”

“It was just as much your eye, Hraesvelgr.” She said, the great wyrm taking to the skies above them.

“I wish thy companion a swift recovery. Fare you well, children of man.” With those words he returned to the Churning Mists, Ser Aymeric walking towards the tower that had fallen with their friend.

“The battle is won.” Alphinaud said, looking to Lucy as she turned to face him. “We can do no more for Estinien now than bear him home and wish him well, even as Hraesvelgr did. The rest we must trust to the hands of the healers and the grace of the gods.” Lucy nodded with a small smile as she removed her gauntlet. Pressing metal against her wound wouldn’t help, so she thought it better to just use her hand until she got some of her energy back to heal it. Alphinaud moved in front of her and stopped her in the tracks, the Elezen’s expression turning to more concern as he looked at her properly. “You, on the other hand, must needs be taken care of as well. That wound looks bad.”

“Most of the healers will be busy taking care of the Azure Dragoon. I’ll manage.” She said as she began to walk again, Alphinaud eyeing her. She knew it would probably be bad if she didn’t take care of it, but right now making sure Estinien survived was more important.

“Then I shall take care of it in their stead. It should not be left alone.” He said, Lucy laughing slightly as a wave of healing magick enveloped her, stopping the bleeding at least. But she could feel it wavering slightly, showing Alphinaud’s own exhaustion.

“Don’t push yourself if you’re tired, Alphinaud. The bleeding’s stopped so it’s fine for now.” She said, Alphinaud lowering his gaze as he stopped. She knew he didn’t want to, but if he pushed himself too far he could seriously hurt himself. They stayed quiet for a little while as they passed the gates into Ishgard again, Alphinaud looking up again.

“Through the haze of pain, I swear I sensed-“ He began to say, Lucy looking down at him as she waited for him to finish. She knew what he was going to say, yet it seemed he decided against it. “But no. The past is done, and we must look to the future. At long last, Nidhogg is gone, his foul spirit cast out once and for all. I only pray Estinien survives the ordeal…”

“He will. He’s made of stern stuff that one.” She said, yet the fear that he might not was strong in her as well. Alphinaud merely nodded as they passed under the gates into the city, the Elezen looking to the sky.

“Your battle with Nidhogg’s shade will beget many an epic ballad, Lucy, and rightly so. It was, without a doubt, one of your more epochal victories – thought I must admit I took greater joy in seeing you emerge from the experience mostly unscathed.” He said, Lucy taking a second to realize what he meant. He had seen her fight. Probably the first time he had seen her fight against a foe that could give a primal difficulty. “…And not only for your own sake. Had you not been there to aid me, those infernal eyes would still be fused to Estinien’s mail…”

“Taking out even one of those eyes when it was attacking us like that is a feat, Alphinaud. Don’t undermine yourself.” She said, having some difficulty fully seeing him as he walked on her right side. “And I realize I also couldn’t have done it without your help. Despite me saying otherwise before.” He looked up to her with a weak smile before his gaze locked with the Congregation.

“Your reasons were valid, and if I could have convinced you to do the same at the time I would have.” He said, lowering his gaze. “Yet even with Nidhogg gone, I cannot help but wonder how much of our friend remains… let us pay a visit to Lucia, and beg news of his condition.” He said, Lucy nodding as they began their walk. She could tell people were looking at her, most likely at the blood that was covering her entire right eye. She would have to take the time to clean up, at least, and try to heal what she could of it. One thing was for absolute certain: They had won the Dragonsong War, and there might finally be peace between man and dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Also, I will maybe be releasing another two chapters because of a certain event happening *hint hint*. They won't be nearly as long as the chapters have been at this point, I'm not that amazing to be able to do that. But you'll be getting more story this week and I get to have some fun. See you all then!


	22. Chapter 20: Feelings of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nidhogg has been slain, Estinien saved and the city of Ishgard had finally been set free of the thousand year Dragonsong War. Many were wounded in the battle on the Steps of Faith, including the Warrior of Light herself. Yet they had all survived, and now with the events over, Lucy and Alphinaud had some other matters to discuss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title and summary says it all. Let's get into it!

Alphinaud and Lucy entered the Congregation and found the First commander right away, the pure relief on her face apparent. The Warrior could tell she had been struggling against the dragons before their arrival, her armor full of dents and scratches and scorched in several places.

“Lucy, Master Alphinaud…my honored friends…” Lucia greeted them, bowing deeply to them. “As if winning over Hraesvelgr to our cause were not enough, you took it upon yourselves to rid us of his brood-brother…I know not how to thank you.”

“My own contribution was hardly noteworthy.” Alphianud said right away, the Au’ra looking to him. He was on her left side so it made it easier to do so. “The true saviors of the day were Lucy and Estinien. One triumphed over Nidhogg’s shade through strength of arms and the other through strength of will.” He said, lowering his gaze slightly. “…And speaking of Estinien, what news of his recovery?”

“The Azure Dragoon was conveyed to the infirmary, where he now resides under the care of our hospitalier captain. I am told he has yet to regain consciousness.” Lucia said, looking fully to the Elezen. “But as you know, Estinien’s mind and body were held hostage for a long time. We must be patient, and allow the process of healing to being. In the meantime, you would do well to rest and recover from your own ordeals.”

“But surely-“ Alphinaud began, not wanting to leave their friend alone. His tone was practically begging her to let them stay here as well, Lucy herself feeling like she would be unable to deny him of his request. But Lucia wasn’t the Au’ra, and she merely crossed her arms.

“Ser Aymeric is never long from Estinien’s bedside, and will send word the moment there are any developments.” Lucia said, slightly sterner than when she spoke a few seconds before. “Now, if I have satisfied your concerns, I believe Lord Edmont and his sons are most eager to celebrate your return.” The Elezen merely lowered his head, and Lucy could tell he was biting his lip.

“…Very well, First Commander. Come, Lucy – ‘twould seem that we are awaited at Fortemps Manor.” He said as he hesitantly walked out, Lucy close behind him. She asked one of the knights for a wet cloth before she left so she could clean the blood off her face, both so she looked a little better at least and to not get as much attention from the people around them. Yet even with the blood gone from her face the Au’ra kept her eye closed. The wound was stinging and she didn’t want to aggravate it too much. Yet the thought of healing it didn’t cross her mind, too worried about both Elezens to care about herself. Alphinaud eyed her most of their walk back, watching her carefully to make sure she was well. Once they entered the manor he ushered her towards the chair by the fireplace and began to heal it again as the Fortemps family greeted and congratulated them. The exchanges they made were a blur, her energy slowly draining from her body. And she knew Alphinaud felt the same, his healing magick wavering on several occasions. After they had congratulated them enough, they told her and Alphinaud to retire, yet the Elezen seemed not to agree, stopping his healing and leaving for the infirmary again as Lucy stayed behind for a short moment. Only for a moment, as she soon followed him to see their friend. The injury on her eye was mostly healed, as she saw her reflection and the wound was completely gone. The only thing left was the dull pain from before. She experimentally opened her eye and was caught off guard by how badly she could see through it. Closing her left eye, everything around her was a blur. Even though she knew there were buildings and some knights in front of her, she could barely see their shadowy silhouettes.

“That’s going to take some getting used to…” She muttered as she opened her left eye again, slightly disoriented from the different vision. Yet she walked slowly towards the Congregation, determined to become accustomed to it as soon as she could. When she came to the building she met with Ser Aymeric, who told her that Alphinaud had taken over for him watching the Azure Dragoon’s rest.

“I see that your injury has been healed, my friend. How fares your eye?” He asked, Lucy blinking for a moment before she scratched the back of her head. She didn’t want to worry him more than he already was, so she just shook her head with a small smile.

“It remains to be seen. For now the wound is healed, thanks to Alphinaud.” She settled on, Ser Aymeric smiling as he looked to her.

“Master Alphinaud cares deeply for both you and Estinien, does he not? I only hope you make sure he rests as well.” The Warrior nodded with a soft smile and the lord commander’s expression shifted to a more thoughtful one. “My own friendship with Estinien began some ten years past, shortly before we joined the Temple Knights… I learned his name soon enough, but Estinien barely registered my existence.” Ser Aymeric said fondly has he looked up to where the infirmary was. “I was less a fellow recruit, and more a shadow which occasionally darkened his path. And so I might have remained, had fate not seen fit to intervene. While out on patrol, our company was set upon by dragons, and we were the only two who survived. The experience forged a bond between us, as such life-threatening situations are wont to do.”

“If there was any way Estinien would earn such a close friend, it would be from something like that.” Lucy commented, Ser Aymeric smiling as he looked back down to her.

“Despite our friendship, he remained an intense and solitary youth, wholly obsessed with claiming vengeance against Nidhogg. Revenge was ever at the forefront of his mind – revenge for the death of his parents, and revenge for his younger brother. I would venture that in Alphinaud he sees something of his lost sibling. And in the ungentle chidings of Estinien, Alphinaud has found the elder brother he never hard.” Lucy’s smile was warm and soft as she nodded. The two had truly become like family. She only hoped the dragoon might offer something similar to Alisaie when they met. “Truth be told, Estinien’s tactless observations have saved me from disaster more than once, and I can well understand Alphinaud’s affection to him. He is a friend whom I would gladly-“ Before he could finish, one of the knights ran to them with great haste.

“Lord Commander! Your presence is required in the infirmary!” He said, Lucy looking to him in shock. This could either be good news…or horribly bad.

“Is he- Tell them I’m on my way!” He said, looking to the Warrior. “Quickly, Lucy! We must go to him!” She nodded as they ran to the infirmary room he slept in, Lucy hearing the sound of soft sobbing as they entered. Alphinaud was hunched over the side of the bed, his face buried in his arms as the soft sobbing emanated from him. Lucy felt her heart clench for a number of reasons – Estinien’s well-being and just seeing Alphinaud crying.

“Oh… Estinien…” he mumbled, which made her nerves high as they entered and stood at his side. She slowly approached the bed with careful steps, concern flooding her systems. Yet it disappeared as soon as it arrived when she saw the Azure Dragoon open his eyes and look to the Scion.

“Cease your mewling, boy. It grates my ears.” He said, his voice hoarse. Alphinaud looked up to him and dried his eyes, a smile on his face as he stood up. Lucy walked up next to him, pure relief on her own face as well.

“Forgive me. When I saw you awaken, I could not-“ he began, shaking his head as he relaxed. “It was such a relief! We feared you might never wake up!”

“Now, now, Estinien.” Ser Aymeric said, crossing his arms as Lucy looked to him. “If Master Alphinaud thought any less of you, you would still be Nidhogg’s plaything – _or dead_.” If this had been someone else, she would have thought it a bit harsh. But Estinien had most likely been far more harsh to the lord commander and young Scion both.

“Aye, aye. ‘Twas but a jest.” The Azure Dragoon, looking to him and Lucy. “I thank you, Alphinaud…and you too, Warrior of Light. Quite how you managed to persuade Hraesvelgr to aid in his brood-brother’s downfall, I cannot imagine – but full glad am I that you did. ‘Tis an honor to share the mantle of Azure Dragoon with one such as you.”

“The sentiment is mutual, my friend.” The Au’ra said with a smile, Estinien eyeing her for a moment.

“What happened to your eye? It seems…a little off.” He asked, Lucy blinking for a moment. She had instinctively held her face in a manner so she could see him through his left eye, but she herself hadn’t noticed any real difference between her eyes. But, then again, her right eye couldn’t see as well.

“I sustained an injury during my fight. Alphinaud has helped heal it though I suspect it’s not completely recovered after such a short time.” She said, Estinien keeping his gaze with her. Like he was trying to gauge whether she was speaking the truth.

“I for my part owe you an apology.” Ser Aymeric said, all three of them looking to him and stopping their conversation. “When last we met, I did willingly loose an arrow at your heart. Can you forgive me?”

“There is naught to forgive, Aymeric. You but acted in the defense of Ishgard, as is your duty.” Estinien said, Lucy getting a good look at him. This was the first time she had seen him without his helmet, his long hair a similar color to Alphinaud’s. “Were you any less single-minded about it, I would not follow you into battle – nor trust you at my back. Besides, I had come to the selfsame conclusion – that I would have to perish for Nidhogg to be stopped. Let us dispense with the hand-wringing. I have heard enough mewling for one day.”

“Oh!” Alphinaud said, Lucy trying to contain a laugh. Unsuccessfully as Alphinaud shook his head. The Azure Dragoon looked to the ceiling, a solemn look in his eyes.

“The tendrils of Nidhogg’s foul presence bound up every fiber of my being, usurping my sense, but I yet retained some trace of awareness.” He said, Lucy’s eyes widening. “The wyrm’s mind was as a vast and tumultuous sea. Endlessly its black waters churned, his grief and despair at Ratatoskr’s murder never calming, never receding. And driven by this surging current came wave upon wave of unrelenting rancor. It was the very image of my own heart. There I saw the dark reflection of the hatred I felt after Nidhogg slew my family, when no path remained save vengeance against dragonkind. Neither one of us had a choice.”

“Estinien…” Lucy said quietly, the dragoon looking to them again.

“But I was blessed with something Nidhogg was not – comrades and teachers to console and admonish me. Had I not had them to gainsay my obsession, it would surely have consumed me, as Nidhogg’s did him, and we would have been in all respects alike.” He said as he looked to the ceiling again. “Though his shade is banished, his spirit scattered upon the Sea of Clouds, I feel no joy in his passing. Where I once craved vengeance, I now crave rest.” He looked to the window, Lucy following his gaze as it met the helmet of his armor. She hadn’t even seen it there. Estinien turned to face them again, looking directly to Ser Aymeric. “Lord Commander, my hunt is at an end. I would lay down the mantle of Azure Dragoon.”

“My friend…” Ser Aymeric said, yet could not answer before Estinien closed his eyes. Alphinaud, a wave of panic hitting his face, moved closer before the Hospitalier stopped him.

“He has tired himself with too many words.” He reassured them, the young Elezen relaxing slightly. “I doubt not that he will make a full recovery, but he must be allowed some few days of quiet.” They nodded as they looked to their friend again, Alphinaud seeming hesitant to leave his side. Yet he did in the end, Ser Aymeric staying behind them ever so slightly. She could hear his voice, yet not the words he spoke. As they walked out, however, Lucy barely caught Alphinaud as he lost his balance.

“’Twould seem…Estinien is not the only one who has tired himself…” He said, Lucy moving his arm around her shoulder as they walked to the Manor again. The streets were empty as night had settled in, and their height difference was small enough that it wasn’t awkward for either of them. He was able to walk, but his consciousness kept slipping as they walked so she spoke to try and keep him awake. Just random things that came to mind so he would have to respond to. Once inside the manor she moved Alphinaud to his room, Lucy helping him to sit on his bed. She took of most of her upper part of her armor and placed it in the corner of his room, making a mental note to remember it once she was going to leave. Alphinaud looked exhausted, and she didn’t want to help him with metal armor covering her hands. The only things she left on right now was her leg piece, not seeing any reason to take them off yet. As she moved to take off his jacket, however, he hissed in pain as her hand brushed against his left hand. She looked up to him before she removed the gloves, his hands stained with blood and burns, most likely from the process of taking out the Eye. The wounds were still fresh, the blood dripping down from his hands. Lucy narrowed her eyes as she looked around the room, seeing a small cloth and a basin of water by the chest. Most likely placed there in case they needed it. Lucy got up and drowned the cloth before she wrung the water out, crouching down in front of Alphinaud again as she cleaned the wound of blood as she carefully began to heal it. Alphinaud placed his other, still gloved hand above hers as soon as he felt her using healing magick. “No, you should not waste-“

“I won’t hear any complaints, Alphinaud. This needs to be taken care of.” She said, resuming her healing despite his protests. Once his left hand had been healed she carefully took hold of his right hand and took the glove off, doing the same process again.

“Then…you should heal yourself instead.” He said, though instead of waiting for her to answer him he moved his newly hand up and began to heal it himself, Lucy practically leaning into the touch against her right eye. It wasn’t as strong as it normally was as the Elezen was exhausted, but it was soothing and comforting all the same. “Is it…bad?”

“Who knows? We’ll have to wait until it’s fully recovered to really find out.” She said, the Elezen pausing as she blinked. Her vision didn’t improve, but the dull pain had vanished. It was slightly disappointing that she couldn’t see Alphianud as clearly as she did before, but she pushed a smile as she let go of his hands and placed his gloves on the chest along with the wet cloth. “Anyway, you should get some rest.”

“No…not yet.” He said, Lucy raising her brow as he began to take off his jacket, looking to her with more attention than he had since the fight with Nidhogg, and more than she was able to take and keep calm. “You said you wanted to speak…once this was over.”

“Oh.” She said, having partially forgotten that in the panic of Ishgard getting attacked. “We can save it for later.” Though she didn’t really want to leave it for later, she also didn’t want to force him to stay awake when he was already so tired. She cared to much about him to try and force him to stay conscious for her sake. This was, after all, a very selfish conversation she wanted.

“You will leave as soon as you are well enough to walk…which will be before I awake again. I do not wish for this to be delayed…” He countered, Lucy unable to really deny that. Yet she didn’t fully understand why _he_ was so insistent upon it. Maybe he wanted to use this chance to speak to her about something as well. “So please…what did you wish to speak of?”

“I…” She started, taking a deep breath as she looked to him. “I wanted to talk about us…and what we are.”

“What…we are?” He said, seemingly confused. “We are friends…are we not?” She smiled softly at his hesitant tone, reassuring him as best as she could.

“Of course we are, don’t misunderstand me.” She lowered her gaze as she felt the words getting caught in her throat. “But as of late, I have begun to think of you as something more.” She said, Alphinaud blinking to her. “Do you recall our…argument in the Jeweled Croizer before we left to meet with Hraesvelgr.”

“Aye…where you asked me to not involve myself in saving Estinien out of fear of something happening to me, and I yelling at you in response.” He summed it up, Lucy nodding as she moved to sit in a more comfortable position.

“And what did you say afterwards?” She asked, the Elezen thinking for a moment.

“The same I said at Zenith, though I added more before our trials – you are incredibly dear to me and I could not go on if something were to happen to you.” He looked back at her, sadness and confusion mixing in his eyes. “But I do not understand…”

“When Lord Haurchefant and Ysayle passed away, we were both stricken by a grief that will forever be with us. Yet would you say their passing prevents you from continue living?” The Warrior asked, the Elezen freezing at her words as she lowering her gaze. “Their loss weighs heavy on us both, yet we still push through. We still have our will to live, to act, to protect those around us. As we did when we lost Moenbryda, and when we thought the Scions were gone forever. We continued on. And yet…” She looked back up to the Elezen, a flush painting her cheeks and sorrow filling her eyes. “Whenever I try to imagine what it would be like if something had happened to you, had you died, it almost feels like I’m being choked. Just the thought of losing you feels like it’s going to kill me. You’ve become so important to me that just considering a life where you’re not in it…is something I cannot bear.”

“Wait, Lucy are you…are you…” He wasn’t able to finish, his own face flushed red as she smiled weakly to him as she looked to the bracelet, still sitting perfectly on her wrist.

“When you gave me this bracelet, it made me unbelievably happy. At the time, I thought it was because I finally had a constant after losing so much. Something that would stay the same, no matter how much changed around us. But now…thinking back on it, I think the thing that made me so happy was that you gave me a gift at all. And one that you had personally planned for me.” She said as she raised her head again. She was still dancing around what she wanted to say, trying to lead into it but unable to finish it. “That was also why I made you that necklace. A normal gift wasn’t good enough. It had to be special. Yet the same sentiment wasn’t there for the others. I was satisfied giving them something they would like. But for you…it had to be special.”

“I…was of a similar mind.” Alphinaud said, lowering his own gaze. “When you presented this necklace to me, and I saw that the design was clearly handmade and unique, it filled me with so much joy that I could not place why. Mayhap it was that you had deign me worthy of such a special gift or...” He trailed off as he took of the tie around his neck and unbuttoned his shirt slightly, pulling at the chain and showing the necklace to her. She couldn’t keep herself from smiling as she saw it, not able to see it as often due to it being hidden under the shirt and out of sight. “When I first met you, a year ago now, I thought you were naught more than an adventurer who had the blessing to fight primals. And when Garuda threatened us, and even during my reign as ‘commander’, you were but a piece for me to use in my strategic plan for Eorzea’s freedom.” He clenched his hand over the necklace as a small smile formed on his lips. “But when you continued to stay by me after all I had done, and being able to travel with you…I began to see you as a dear friend, and slowly it grew to you becoming irreplaceable for me. The only one who could contest how important you are to me would be Alisaie…” Lucy felt her heart pounding in her chest at his implications, hope flowing through her that her chance might be more real than she believed.

“Well, she’s your sister. Of course she’d be important to you.” She said, smiling slightly as her blush darkened. They were going in circles – both saying words that strongly hinted to the thing they were both feeling, yet neither saying them outright. She raised her eyes and looked at him directly, Alphinaud blinking back at her. “Alphinaud, as I said, a world where you aren’t in it is a world I couldn’t bear to live in. But more than that, I want you to be able to stand by my side whenever possible. And I at yours. Not because I don’t think you can protect yourself, or for fear of losing you. I want to be by your side whenever I can…simply to be with you.” Her throat began to feel thick, the Au’ra swallowing deeply as she did all she could to keep her gaze on him and not hide behind her bangs or lower her gaze. If she was going to say this, she would do so properly. “Both because you are such a dear friend to me…and because I have fallen helplessly in love with you.”

“You…you have…” Alphinaud was completely speechless, his face beat red up to his ears. His eyes were completely wide as well, almost like he didn’t believe what she just said.

“I have been for far longer than I myself realized. When it began, I can’t say for sure. What I do know is that it became most apparent when we were in the Dravanian Forelands. Yet I didn’t fully realize what my feelings were until very recently.” She continued, allowing herself to hide her expression now. She had said the words, his silence and stare made her feel fidgety. Gods she wanted to just run now. He hadn’t said anything else to her after she had confessed, and she began to fear she had fully misinterpreted his words and perhaps ruined their friendship. She clenched her fist as he continued to stay quiet, her posture slacking as she sunk more into the floor where she sat. “I-I understand if this is coming out of nowhere, and if you don’t feel the-“ She couldn’t finish her sentence before Alphianud moved from the bed and hugged her, digging his face into the crock of her neck as he practically sat in her lap. His sudden embrace caught her off guard, yet Lucy’s hand went up to steady him so they didn’t fall backwards.

“Forgive me…I-I just could not believe what I heard you say.” He said, his voice showing the joy she couldn’t see. “I had long resigned myself to bury the feelings that had begun to bloom for you, thinking that you would never think of me the same way. To hear you say that you…it shocked me into silence.” Lucy felt her own heart beat faster at his words, her eyes wet with tears as she tried to keep her composure. Alphinaud moved back and smiled shyly at her, his arms moving down to hold her hands instead of around her shoulders. “While I, too, could not tell you when these feelings truly sprung, I have also but recently been able to put a name to them. I have also fallen deeply in love with you, Lucy. And I vow to make sure to stay by your side through good and bad, as long as you will have me.” The Warrior couldn’t keep the tears that formed from pure joy under control, smiling brightly and nodding as she hugged him close again, Alphinaud leaning his head gently against hers as he rubbed her head, moving up and loosened the band around her hair and letting it down. Once her hair was free he flowed his fingers through it, untangling any knots he might have found as the Au’ra nuzzled into him more. They stayed on the floor like that for a good few seconds before the Elezen slouched in her hold. She moved away and looked at him, the exhaustion clear in his face again. “’Twould seem I have reached my limit…”

“Well, we’re both tired and spent from before.” She said with a soft smile, taking his hand slightly as a selfish request came to mind. And in her current state of happiness, she felt the need to voice it. “Would you…be opposed to me staying here tonight?” He blinked at her for a moment before he moved his hand to her cheek, softly stroking the scales that adorned her face.

“Not at all…my dear.” He said, Lucy leaning into his touch as she took of the last parts of her armor and placed them on the floor to keep the sound down. Alphinaud took off his own boots as he shuffled further into the bed, laying down as Lucy climbed in after him. She merely wore the attire she had under the armor, not having her usual clothing that she would change into for the night nearby and not wanting to go and fetch them. As she got in Alphinaud moved his hand to her arm and helped her in, moving the covers over both of them as Lucy placed her head on his chest. She looked up to him and moved her hand to his hair, freeing it from the metal clasp and blue ribbon as she mimicked his earlier motions, weaving her hands through it and loosening any knots she found. It felt surreal to her that he felt the same for her, and had accepted her feelings. She couldn’t help but smile as she leaned into his chest and her fingers slightly in his hair, hoping her horns didn’t hurt him. Or that he would tell her if they did. Instead he merely placed his hand on top of her head, stroking through her hair again as both of them fell into a calm, peaceful sleep.

Lucy was woken up by the strong sunlight beaming through the window, opening her eyes carefully as she looked out. She was able to see the light, but her vision was far too blurry for her to be able to see what kind of weather it was. And blinking didn’t help clear it either. Confused, the Warrior tried to think about what happened the day before, finally remembering after a few seconds. Her right eye had been injured, and it seemed the damage was permanent. Waking up a bit more she realized she wasn’t on a pillow, the end of last night coming back to mind as she grinned childishly to herself. It still felt like it had been a dream, that she just imagined her confessing to her dear friend and he accepted. But as she looked she saw Alphinaud’s sleeping figure under her, his breathing coming out softly on the top of her head. She couldn’t see his face clearly, but she could tell he was sleeping. Her smile became warm and fond as she saw him before she closed her eyes again, sighing slightly as she lean into his chest. Realistically she would have to get up, knowing that the maids or the Fortemps would be looking for them and probably wondering why she wasn’t in her own room. But she was far too comfortable where she was, and being near Alphinaud was far better than leaving.

“Lucy, are you awake?” A sudden voice above her made her look up again, shifting her head so she could see his face more clearly. It was a short movement, and one he didn’t seem to notice. His voice was coated in sleep, the Elezen rubbing his eyes as he looked down at her. “Have you been awake long?”

“No, just woke up myself.” She said with a smile, Alphinaud humming as he tried to sit up. She moved off his chest as well, intending to sit as he shifted his position, leaning his back against he headboard. Once satisfied, he took Lucy’s arm and gently pulled her towards him, the Au’ra getting the message and sitting herself next to him, leaning her cheek on his shoulder. “You’re going to spoil me at this rate.”

“I have every intention of doing so. You deserve to be the center of attention.” He said, the Warrior blushing as she leaned further into him. The Elezen took to stroking her hair again, a small sigh leaving him as Lucy looked up to him. “What are we going to tell our comrades?” She stopped for moment and looked directly up to him, Alphinaud looking seriously at her. “Do not get me wrong. I would love for the people of Eorzea to know that you have found some normal happiness and have someone to care for you.” He said, placing a small peck on the top of her head. “However, in so doing, our enemies would also know of it. And while I wish to be open with our comrades, there is a part of me that worries what will happen should the world know.”

“That’s a good point…” She said, leaning against him again. “Especially right now, when the Warriors of Darkness are free and we still don’t know where Ilberd and his goons are.” The Au’ra let out a small sigh as she lowered her gaze. She didn’t like it, but it did seem the safest thing to do. They had far too many enemies around that would love to take advantage of their relationship. She moved her head so her forehead was pressed against his shoulder, clenching her eyes shut. “I don’t like this…”

“Neither do I, my dear… But I do not wish to risk your safety by allowing our enemies to know of our relationship. They could easily use me to cripple you, and I would never be able to live with myself if they did.” He said, placing another kiss on her head. This one was longer and pressed harder against her, Alphinaud keeping his forehead there afterwards. “We need not keep it secret forever, but until we find some respite and our enemies are not right outside our door, so to speak.”

“Yeah, that would be for the best.” She said, looking up to him again. There was sadness in her eyes over the fact they had to keep it to themselves, but she still smiled at him. “I suppose one benefit is that I get to keep all your affection to myself.” He laughed slightly as he moved his hand to her back.

“And I shall be glad to show you how much you mean to me.” He said, Lucy smiling as the two stayed like that for a moment longer. They couldn’t be too long, though, as the maids and manservants would come to fetch them eventually and if they were found together then the word would be out in a second. But Lucy wanted to enjoy the few moments she had with him alone. For who knew when they would be given privacy again. So they would have to fully enjoy the few moments they had, and make the best of their current situation until they could be more public with their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I was honestly a little worried about this as I'm not the best at writing confessions XD But I hope you all still enjoyed and I'll see you again tomorrow for another chapter!


	23. Valentiones Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaneltiones has arrived in Eorzea, and this time the Warrior of Light has someone special to spend the holidays with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again! I had a lot of fun writing this, though I'm still worried that it's not that good because of that XD But like Saints Wake, this is not canon in the story. I just wanted to have the confession out of the way so these two could be lovers rather than friends for this chapter :3  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Valentiones, when couples celebrated together and those hoping to find the love of their life seek help from the House of Valentione members. Soldiers taking leave from their duty to spend time with their loved ones and youths makes themselves as presentable to woe others seeking love. It was a holiday that many considered free and full of joy, yet Lucy never cared much for it in previous years. When she first came to Eorzea and saw everyone proclaiming their love for their significant other, it made her feel incredibly lonely. Not only because she didn’t have a lover, but she had no family and barely anyone she considered a friend in this new land. So she made sure to work as much as she could, that way she would be too busy working to worry about being alone. This year, however, it was different. She had lover of her own, she and Alphinaud confessing to each other not that long ago. So instead of worrying about being lonely, she was more worried she wouldn’t be able to spend time with him. She had been busy with her duties as the Warrior of Light, and barely had the time to go to the Rising Stones at all. She had felt worried on multiple occasions, that he would be disappointed in not being able to spend time together. She had been able to help the people running the event when it had started a few days past, but as soon as she had helped them her duties called her away. She hadn’t been able to contact him via linkpearl, and he hadn’t tried to contact her either. Which didn’t help her worry, feeling slightly afraid that she might have unintentionally ruined their chance before it had a chance to fully start. Maybe it was this fear that made her return immediately to the Rising Stones rather than stay in the city-state, hoping to find the Elezen and speak to him. Alas, the only person she saw within the Scion’s headquarters was F’lhaminn, standing by the counter.

“Ah, Lucy. We have been missing you the last few days. Busy as ever, even on Valentiones, it seems.” She said with a smile, Lucy nodding as she kept looking around.

“More so, I think, since many soldiers try and spend time with their lovers today.” She said, looking over to the Miqo’te. “Has everything been well here?”

“All things considered, they have yes. Aside from Alphinaud’s behavior, I must say.” She said, Lucy raising her brow at her. “He’s been running in and out of the place for the better part of three days, muttering something to himself. Tataru has tried to question him about it, but got no proper answer from the young man.”

“Really? I wonder what’s going on…” She asked, curious as to what he was up to now. Though maybe that’s why he hadn’t contacted her, he was busy himself and probably had no time to. “Where is he now?”

“I do not know, I’m afraid. He ran out again a few bells ago.” F’lhaminn said, Lucy’s linkpearl chiming in just as she finished speaking. And as if he knew she was talking about him, Alphinaud’s voice came from the other side.

“Lucy, are you free right now?” He asked, the Au’ra moving away from the Miqo’te a little before she answered.

“Yes. Why?” She asked, trying to figure out where he was based on the sounds in the background. But it was pretty quiet, which made her believe he was in a room of some kind.

“Would you be so kind as to meet me in Gridania? ‘Tis not every day that the world is this lively, and I thought that…we could spend some time together.” He said, his voice sounding very excited about the idea of them being together. Lucy felt her own face heat up and her heart hammer, all her previous fears fading away. “You may come however you wish. I will be waiting for you by the aetheryte.”

“Alright, I’ll be there soon.” She said, her voice sounding far steadier than she felt. The call ended and Lucy looked back to F’lhaminn who just smiled to her.

“Seems you have been summoned. I pray he does not ask you to work more than you already have.” She said teasingly, Lucy cheeks becoming redder as she just nodded before leaving. She didn’t trust her voice to stay normal and F’lhaminn was probably already suspecting what he was asking her, leaving the Rising Stones and just standing still as she took in the air. She was tempted to just head for Gridania immediately, not do anything and be casual around him. But…she would rather spend time making this special for them both. And since she had no idea what he had planned, she wanted to be on the safe side.

“But what in the hells would I wear? Most of my outfits aren’t exactly for dates…” She muttered to herself, crossing her arms as she realized something. When she had helped out Lady Lisette and her collogues earlier, and was given a Valentiones attire for her troubles. “That could work…not really a special choice since many people have it but it’s something better than heavy armor.” Concluding to herself she began her trip towards the Twelveswood, deliberately going the long way so she could properly plan for it.

Having arrived in Gridania and making it to the inn without seeing or being seen by Alphianud, she made her way into an inn room and began to work on her outfit. She had the Valentiones Forget-me-not attire, which was already a nice blue color mixed with black. Yet…Lucy had wanted it to be slightly darker. It was a silly thought, but she wanted it to match Alphinaud’s attire a little more. So she had dyed it to be royal blue color instead, which was very close to the coloring of Alphinaud’s attire jacked. The black highlights already complimenting it too. She had also changed her hair to be a small half braid as she did during Starlight, wanting a break from having it in a ponytail and to feel like she had done something special with it. As she looked at herself in the mirror, the dress covering the shorts as her tights went down to the short boots she wore and the small hat, she blushed as she let out a sigh.

“This is silly… He’s probably not even going to notice, honestly.” She said to herself, but still didn’t try and alter it again. Instead she fixed her hair a little and left the room, feeling a few eyes on her as soon as she exited. She ignored them for the most part and headed for the aetheryte, leaning slightly against one of the fences as she waited for the Elezen. She hadn’t seen Alphinaud when she came through the first time, and she didn’t see him now either. Most likely preoccupied with something.

“Well hello, my lady.” A male Elezen walked up to her, smiling sweetly as he towered over her. Lucy merely looked up, somewhat surprised anyone came up to her in the first place. “’Tis not becoming for a woman such as yourself to spend a day as Valentiones all alone. Mayhap I can assist with that.” As he finished the Warrior felt slightly annoyed, but tried to smile politely as she shook her head. She knew many people were trying to flirt with women during these days of love, but she hadn’t expected someone to do so to her, and especially not after mere minutes of her being out in the open.

“I appreciate the offer, but I’m not alone. Merely waiting for someone to arrive.” She said, hopefully making it clear that she wasn’t interested. Unfortunately, it seemed to only spur him on.

“Oh? A man making a lady wait? You would be better off with someone who appreciates you, then.” He said, taking her hand and began to pull at her with a flirtatious smirk on his face. “Something I could do.”

“Let-“ Before she could finish her protest, however, someone else pulled his arm away and moved her back a bit, the Au’ra turning to see her Elezen companion glaring at the older man in front of him.

“Mayhap you should instead listen to my lady when she declines.” He said strictly, Lucy relaxing slightly at his side as he took her hand. “Now, if you would excuse us.” The older Elezen just stared dumbfounded as Alphinaud lead her away from the aetheryte and towards Old Gridania. Once past the gate and near the Stillglade Fane, the Scion stopped puling the Warrior and let out a small sigh, looking to her apologetically. “Pray forgive me if I was…a bit rude. When I saw that man was speaking with you and tried to force you away I…” He didn’t finish, biting his lower lip as Lucy just shook her head with a smile.

“No need to apologize. If anything I appreciate you helping. It didn’t seem like he was too eager to leave me alone.” She said, Alphinaud smiling back at her as he looked at her. As he did, his face flushed red as she seemed entranced by what she wore. Either that, or didn’t understand why she wore it and disliked it. Which was the thought that immediately took hold in her mind. “Does it…look odd?”

“What? No, no, not at all! I just…” He lowered his head a little before he looked back up, his eyes shining brightly at her. “I did not expect you to dress up, as I said you could come however you wish. I must say, though I have seen the outfit around, it looks very becoming on you. As do the colors.” He said, Lucy blushing as she tried to hide her face. But her hair was tied back into a half braid, so her bangs were tied back.

“Th-Thank you.” She said quietly, Alphinaud laughing slightly at her.

“’Tis always surprising to me when you become shy like this. But it is also nice to see you express more of your feelings, be it shyness or anger.” He said with a genuine smile, Lucy looking up to him.

“Well, having people around that keeps bringing them out helps.” She said, smiling a little weakly. “Though I prefer less of the anger myself, to be honest.” The Elezen laughed at that, Lucy regaining her composure a little. “Anyway, was there anything specific you wished to do in Gridania?”

“Ah, well…” He said, suddenly becoming the shy one. “Quite honestly…I only wished to spend some time with you. We have done naught but fight and fight since we, um…confessed and…” He trailed off towards the end, his ears dark red with embarrassment. Lucy wasn’t faring much better, slowly regretting putting her hair back. Alphinaud could at least hide behind his bangs. “…Forgive me. I do not know entirely what to say.”

“No, I get it. It’s a little awkward for us both, I think…” She said, leaning against the wall slightly. “But…I agree. We’ve barely had any chance to really talk or just… spend time together since.” She said, Alphinaud looking up at her as she looked away. “And I…was also thinking about how it would be nice to spend some time together during Valentiones…”

“Then we are of the same mind then.” He said with a shy smile, looking to where they came from. “Though I was thinking of just having a bite to eat, I do not feel too eager to return to that portion of Gridania.” Lucy blinked for a moment before she chuckled slightly, looking fondly at her friend. Or lover. It still felt a bit odd to her to call him her lover.

“I agree. With the current event ongoing, however, there might be people selling stuff around here as well.” She said, Alphinaud nodding as they walked towards the Mih Khetto’s Amphitheatre. There was a lot more people here than Lucy thought, couples roaming together hand in hand and youth’s trying their hands at wooing the people around them. Lucy couldn’t help but smile, always glad to see people in such spirits. As her attention moved to her surroundings, however, she felt Alphinaud move his fingers into her hand and held it intertwined, the Warrior blushing as she looked down to him. He didn’t meet her gaze, but she could see the light pink dusting his own cheeks and ears. She smiled fondly as she tightened the grip, the two roaming as such as they found a small stall with some food. As they would have to let go to eat, something both were oddly hesitant as they sat themselves by the rocks near the small pond and ate the dumplings that had been made for the event.

“I must admit, I had not anticipated so many people here…” Alphianud commented as they ate, Lucy looking over to him as he looked to the people. “You will be easily recognizable, as many know of the Warrior of Light. But I hope no one knows the Scions’ well enough to tell our comrades of this…” She hadn’t thought of that. She and Alphinaud had decided to keep it a secret from the other Scions and allies, not wanting to risk their enemies being able to use it against them in some way. People could assume they were merely friends spending time together, but it was also likely that they could interpret their shyness towards each other as them being new, young lovers.

“Hm…I don’t think that’s going to be an issue. While people here know me, most would just leave me alone or not gossip about my life. If they know what’s good for them.” She said with a small smirk, Alphinaud laughing slightly as he looked up to her.

“I am reminded of what Estinien said, the gossip surrounding your moth- mom.” He said, hesitating for a moment before he said it. She raised her brow at him for a moment, the Elezen looking slightly sheepish at her. “Pray forgive me if that sounded strange. I decided to try and referrer to your parents as you do, both in respect to you and to them.” Lucy blinked for a second before she smiled fondly at him and moved her now free hand over his.

“While there is no reason for you to do so, I am grateful.” She said, Alphinaud smiling back as he shifted his hand so they held each other rather than just on top of one another. “As for that gossip, it was most likely when I first came to Eorzea. I was often asked what lead me down the road to becoming and adventurer, and my mom’s past as a hunter and mercenary was a good excuse. I tried to just play a simple tale of wanting to survive, but apparently my skills were too good for a simple adventurer.” Alphinaud laughed slightly as he looked to the crowd.

“I must agree with them. At the very least, you would have given your skills to one of the city-states if your only desire was to survive. A far more stable economic decision.” He said, Lucy just scoffing as he smiled to himself. “But I am grateful that, despite being a member of the Maelstrom, you still have the heart and attitude of an adventurer. ‘Tis something I have come to admire greatly…and mayhap grow very fond as well.” Those words made her blush as she looked away from him, tightening her hand in his slightly. “Helping people without any hesitation, not matter what they ask, even if it something they could just as easily done themselves. ‘Twas those qualities that made me think of you as a pawn in the past, and now makes me admire you even more.”

“It’s nothing special…” She muttered, feeling Alphinaud turning to her with a small chuckle.

“Pray forgive me, my… dear. I speak but the truth.” He said, leaning a little closer to her as she could feel the heat radiating off him. And she found herself growing redder from him calling her ‘dear’, something she was not at all used to. “And I must say…I find you being so shy when complimented very endearing. ‘Twould be a shame if I did not take some advantage of it.” He teased her, Lucy grumbling as she looked to him.

“As long as your prepared for when I give you payback.” She said, making the Elezen laugh again as he shifted closer and made their arms touch each other.

“I think I should be able to handle that.” He said, Lucy laughing as well as the air was kept light between the two. The Au’ra hadn’t expected them to be so at ease, worried that they would be too awkward around each other. Yet since they were both friends and cared dearly for each other, it made it simple to talk and be around each other. Adding the occasional affection came naturally as well.

“Oh, Lucy!” A voice called over to them as their conversation stopped, moving their hands away instinctively and creating some space between them. While Lucy did believe they had nothing to worry about, keeping this secret was going to be difficult with so many people. When she looked up, however, she was surprised to see Lady Lisette running towards her. “I thought you had left on an errand, as I have not seen you around since we last spoke!”

“I was, just came here to relax a little.” Lucy answered, Alphinaud looking between the two of them. Lisette too met his eye, and a sly grin came on her face as she pointed at the Warrior.

“And who is this lovely gentleman next to you? You precious, loving, caring sweetheart that you love above all else?” She asked in a very dramatic manner, both Scions blushing as the two looked to each other. “My dear Lucy, you should have said so! Had I known you had a lover of your own, I would had you bring him to accompany you as you assisted my colleagues, showing them your compassion for each other and give our client an example of two souls bound together by love and friendship, spending what scare spare time they have in each other’s embrace and loving company!”

“Pray keep your voice down a little, my lady. While you are correct in your assumption, we have not yet announced as such to our comrades.” Alphianud asked, almost begged even. Lisette looked at them both in shook, Lucy adding to his words.

“I face danger on a daily basis, and the Scions have made enemies with dangerous people. So we thought it best to keep it tight lipped for now, until a time where we feel it safer to do otherwise.” She explained, Lisette giving them an understanding nod. Though it seemed to only spur her excitement even more.

“Ah, the desire to protect one’s love, keeping it secret as they face the dangers of the world! Truly there can be no greater show of love and compassion!” She said, while very excited she did lower her voice this time. “In fact, I have mind to test it.”

“Test…it?” Alphinaud questioned, Lucy worried about where this was going.

“We are holding a maze for couples to test their love for one another – and cooperation. ‘Tis a private event, so if the two of you were to attend, no one would be able to watch as you complete it.” She said, the Warrior biting her lower lip. She had been told about the maze before, and some friends of hers had done it with someone they liked and when they came back were arguing about who was to blame. “Oh you simply must try it! Ah, but I shall leave you in peace. Wouldn’t want people to realize your love for one another, now would we?” She said as she bowed and left them to head to the main theater. Lucy let out a small sigh as Alphinaud looked to her, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I did not expect that, to say the least.” He said, as she looked over to where Lisette went. “But what is this maze she was talking about?”

“A special event they’re holding for Valentiones. You can’t enter it unless you’re together with another person.” She explained quickly, blushing even more. “I’ve no idea what else it entails. I haven’t done it myself.”

“Oh. I would have thought you did it with one of your adventurer friends.” He said, looking to her with interest.

“Well…they did offer but…I didn’t want to. If I was going to do it at all, I wanted to do it with…” She trailed off and pulled her knees up to hide her face on it, too embarrassed to really say it out loud. “You know what I mean.”

“Hm, I am afraid I do not. Would you mind telling me?” He asked, though his tone alone proved that he was teasing her. Lucy merely looked up and glared at him, Alphinaud laughing as he stood up from the rock. “Forgive me. ‘Tis difficult to resist when you act so shy.” He said, which only made it worse for her.

“I’m going to get you back, you know.” She warned him, Alphinaud just smiling at her.

“Mayhap we should wait until after we have done this maze?” He offered, the Au’ra looking beyond him to the main theater. She looked back to him afterwards, a small smile playing on his lips.

“I suppose we should try it out, at least.” She said with a mocking sigh, the Elezen chuckling lightly as he heled out his hand to her. The Warrior took it and the two walked over to the amphitheater, talking to one of the Valentiones staff.

“Welcome, you two! Do you wish to test your love in our maze?” She asked, the two Scions looking to each other before they nodded. “Wonderful! Pray wait a moment and we shall send you on your way!”

“’Send us’?” Alphianud asked, Lucy shrugging as the staff gave them both a small bracelet, telling them it would transport them to the maze in a moment. Lucy put it on with no hesitation, having done many different forms of teleportation at this point. This felt far more safe than some of the other stuff she’s done. Alphinaud was slightly more hesitant, but he followed her lead and soon enough the two ended up in the beginning of a hedge maze. As they appeared, a moogle stood in front of them, spinning around as he spoke.

“Welcome to the Valentione’s Ceremony, kupo!” He said, Lucy and Alphinaud looking at each other. “Here, the pair of you will undertake two trials. By your performance, we will know your affinity for one another. Off you go, kupo! Your first trial awaits!” The moogle flew into the air away from them as they carefully walked forward. There was a swirl of aether at the very beginning of the gate, and as soon as they stepped into it Lucy and Alphianud were forced on opposite sides of the maze. “First up, ‘Till Mog Do Us Part’. The rule is simple: get through the maze. Just take care not to stray too far from one another of your affinity will weaken.” The moogle explained, Lucy looking down at her bracelet. There was a small ring around it, connecting fully at her wrist. “You may communicate over linkpearl, but it’s more fun if you can do it without, kupo! You may begin, kupo!”

“Let’s see how this works then.” Lucy said, the gates opening and a tether connecting her bracelet to Alphinaud’s. The Elezen looked over to her as they nodded to each other, both entering the maze. They made their way through with relative ease, stopping when they saw the other had to go far out in order to get through. They didn’t communicate much, if anything, more so understanding that one had to wait while the other went through. They found the small circles on the floor that opened the way for the other person and got through it swiftly. They did suffer some loss of affinity, once from the moogles spinning around. Alphinaud ended up stuck between them and couldn’t get out in time, the circle around the bracelets getting slightly damaged. The second time was while trying to get through the maze. Lucy had to go to the very end to get further, and Alphianud couldn’t get close enough for them to lose any affinity. So the Warrior sprinted through but they took some hits in the process. Once through the maze the two were reunited at the larger circle right before another area, one which was closed off and didn’t lead to anywhere else.

“I wonder what trial will be next.” Alphinaud asked aloud, Lucy smiling as the two entered. Another moogle came down to meet them, spinning around gleefully.

“Next up, ‘Cards Beat as One’. Work together to find a matching pair of cards, kupo.” He said, twelve cards appearing before them, six on each side. “Be warned, picking the wrong card results in a penalty. Now then, since I’m such a kind moogle, here’s a bit of help to get you started. I’m going to give you a little flash. Don’t tell anyone, alright, kupo? Have yourself a good eyeful before I put them away.” Once he finished speaking, four of the cards flipped over, two for each. Lucy looked over the cards she saw, the bottom left showing four cups and the middle right showing two. Alphinaud stared intently at the card he was shown as well, the moogle dancing in front of them and flipping the cards again. “You may begin, kupo!” The moogle announced, leaving the two of them alone.

“How should we go about this?” Alphinaud asked, Lucy looking over to him.

“Which cards did you see when he flipped them.” She asked, the Elezen informing her that he saw one card with five cups and another with three. “Neither of them matches what I saw, which was four and two. So I think the best way is to pick a card we don’t know and see what it turns out to be. This is a game of luck and memory, and right now we have no matches.”

“That is true. Very well, let us both pick a card and see what it turns out to be.” He nodded, Lucy taking the bottom right card and Alphinaud picking the bottom left. They nodded to each other as the cards flipped, Lucy’s showing five cups. “Mine is a depiction of a woman with wings.”

“I’ve found the five cups on my end.” She said, the cards flipping back as she looked over to him. “Let’s get the five out of the way right now and work from there.”

“Very well.” He said with a smile, walking up to select his card as they flipped again, a chiming noise resounding around them to let them know they found a pair. “I suppose we’ll have to choose another random pair.”

“Yeah.” She nodded, both moving to the middle and picking the left card of their cards. Once flipped, Lucy was the three cups card in front of her, a smile creeping on her face. “I found the three cup one.”

“Mine was the two cups. ‘Twould seem we were lucky this time around.” Alphinaud called with a smile as the cards flipped again. “Let us take your card first and then we will flip mine.”

“Got it.” She said, moving over to the right side of the middle pair and selecting the card, both flipping as the chiming noise echoed around them again. Alphinaud then moved to the bottom right card and they flipped their respective cards again, the chime once again sounding around them. “Gods that sound is going to get annoying if we do this a lot.”

“On that I have to agree.” Alphinaud said with a smile, looking over the cards. “We have another three pairs, and we know where your four cups card is and my card of a woman.”

“Yeah, so let’s take one of the two we don’t know and see if we can’t find another pair.” Lucy said, the Au’ra moving up to the cards at the top as Alphinaud selected the one he had left in the middle. The cards flipped and Lucy saw the woman card in front of her, hearing a small sound from Alphianud as he looked over to her with a smile on his face.

“I have found the four cups card, Lucy.” He called over, the Warrior smiling back.

“And I found the woman one. Looks like we found everything we need to complete this then.” She called over, Alphianud smiling as the two flipped all of their pairs. Starting with the card Lucy had found and ending on the pair they hadn’t seen; a small flask with a dragon head and wings at the top.

“That’s all the cards matched. Well done, kupo!” The moogle congratulated them, flying down before them again. “That does it for the second trial, kupo! We’ve seen all that we need to see! And now, the moment you’ve been waiting for… How well did you bond hold up amid the trials? All shall be revealed, kupo!” Lucy felt herself grow anxious as the moogle prepared to announce their results. She didn’t know why, they both did very well and didn’t have any arguments or the like. So even if the result wasn’t perfect it wouldn’t ruin anything. She hoped. A sudden wind blew on the floor below them as the pavement turned into a romantic red color, a very celebratory chime resounding around them. “Your affinity can be likened to a plump kupo nut. It makes you the envy of moogles for malms around! That concludes the Valentione’s Ceremony. We look forwards to hosting you again, kupo!” He announced, Lucy and Alphinaud looking to each other with a big smile as the bracelets began to glow dimly, and soon they both found themselves back by Mih Khetto’s Amphitheater.

“Congratulations! The two of you got a perfect score! You’re love for one another must be strong.” The staff congratulated them, both Scions blushing furiously as she continued to clap for them. “I hope you take this good feeling with you and continue to love one another for the rest of your days.”

“Thank you for your kind words, my lady.” Alphinaud said, taking Lucy’s hand as he wordlessly led her away. The Warrior didn’t mind, wanting to get away from the group of people that begun to swarm around them. “That was quite the enjoyable experience, I must admit. And it was fun to do something together other that work for the Scions.”

“Yeah, and the event itself was enjoyable.” Lucy said, smiling childishly to herself. “And…well, it sounds kind of bad, but I’m glad we got a good result. I was worried about it for a moment.”

“Truly? Were you worried that if we got a bad score we would argue?” Alphinaud said, and it was meant to be a joke based on his tone. Yet when Lucy didn’t answer him, he stopped and stood in front of her. “Lucy, did you truly think it would have affected anything?”

“I mean, we’ve only just told each other about our feelings and I…I was worried that it would do…something. I don’t know, my mind just thought it would ruin things…” She said, fidgeting her fingers together as Alphinaud continued to look at her. Soon she felt his hands weave into hers as she looked to him, a soft smile on his lips.

“It would have made no difference to me, Lucy. If we had gotten the worst result for having fun or learning what to do, it would have done nothing to change my opinion or feelings towards you. I can understand your worry, but believe me when I say that there is little, if anything, that could affect our relationship in a negative way. Even when we’re still learning.” He told her, making sure she understood his words. The Au’ra blinked at him for a moment before her face flushed red and she smiled shyly to him.

“Thank you, Alphinaud. Sorry for being this insecure.” She said, Alphinaud shaking his head as he softened his gaze at her.

“You need not apologize, my dear.” He said, Lucy feeling her heart flutter when he called her that. It was something she would have to get used to, though she still loved hearing it. “Now, shall we spend some more time together? We still have the rest of the day together.”

“Yeah, as long as the primals don’t decide to ruin it.” She said in a teasing voice, Alphinaud sputtering as he playfully punched her arm as they began to wander Gridania, merely spending time talking to each other and finding a more private place to be a bit more affectionate. One thing was for certain, Lucy was very glad she had been given a day to just spend with her new lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and for all of the amazing support you gave me after I released the previous chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this one as well and I'll be back to posting weekly chapters. See you all soon!


	24. Chapter 21: Warriors and Ascians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nidhogg has fallen and Ishgard has begun a new form of government. Peace is within sight for the people, yet the Scions of the Seventh Dawn were not. Distressing news from a dear friend sends the Warrior of Light to the Ixali territory to prevent a summoning, Darkness creeping towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of late today but it's out. I was kind of tired while going through this so apologies for any mistakes XD Hope you enjoy

The streets of Ishgard were still bustling with life, the celebrations from the defeat of Nidhogg still clear in the way people smiled and cheered, and while the new system Ishgard had begun of House of Lords and House of Commons seemed to be going well enough. There were certainly things they disagreed on, yet for a new government that came out of having their old one ripped from then, they were doing the best they could

The Warrior of Light, on the other hand, had spent the last few days recuperating from the fight. The injury over her right eye had been fully healed, no scar of anything visible on her face. Her eye, however, could not be saved. She had permanently lost some of her sight in the right eye, as such she had spent days focusing solely on becoming accustomed to her new reality. Fights were more difficult and her depth perception seemed off no matter how much she tried to get used to it. It wasn’t completely blind but enough for her to feel the difference and slightly disoriented. She wanted to stay out in the field for longer, in order to fully get used to it. But she also didn’t wish to be too long away from Ishgard. Or specifically – from Alphinaud.

Despite having confessed their feelings to each other the night after the dread wyrm’s defeat, they hadn’t truly spoken at all the next day. Not about that, at least. Lucy wished to head out as soon as she was healed, and the Elezen didn’t wish to stop her. He knew she would always be the type to run off to the next adventure, and he even told her he wouldn’t try and stop her unless she was injured. But it did leave a bitter taste in the Au’ra’s mouth. While they had confessed, they hadn’t spoken fully of what they were now. Or what they would want. And it made her uneasy. Lucy’s life was not one that had a clear future in front of it. As the Warrior of Light, she would have to fight the primals that threatened the realm, and as a Scion of the Seventh Dawn she had a duty to protect Eorzea and its citizens. She couldn’t promise that she would come back, nor was she certain she would see the next day. She truly could not promise a clear future with him. And yet…a future where she wasn’t with him or he was with someone else made her feel almost worse. They would have to talk about it, just so she could at least make sure he knew what might happen, and choose for himself if he truly wanted a future with no certainty. Lucy lowered her gaze and clenched at her chest at the thought, but she would rather him be happy with someone else than live alone and depressed because she fell in battle.

“Mistress Starfallen, Mistress Starfallen!” Lucy’s train of thought stopped abruptly as she looked up, seeing one of the Fortemps knights running towards her. She also realized she had aimlessly wandered to the Hoplon, the knight running up from where Fortemps Manor lay. “You are come at a most excellent time. An invitation from a truly preeminent personage was delivered to the manor but a short while ago. Would that you had been present to receive it, but in any event…”

“A…preeminent person?” Lucy said with a raised brow. Who would wish to invite her somewhere? She was tempted to decline as the only person she truly wished to see right now being her…lover? Sweetheart? She didn’t really know what to call him. The knight merely nodded as he handed her the letter.

“Ser Aymeric de Borel, lord speaker of the House of Lords, lord commander of the Temple Knights, and viscount of House Borel, cordially invites Mistress Starfallen to dine with him at his estate.” He said, the Warrior’s eyes widening. Ser Aymeric had invited her…to dine with him? She recalled him saying that he wished to share a drink once the peace conference was over, but she had completely forgotten about it during that time. “You seem surprised. The messenger assured me that his lord had broached the subject with you at an earlier date – when the arrangements for the peace conference were still being finalized…”

“Ah, yes. He did. I just…didn’t expect it in such a formal manner.” She said, the knight only looking at her as if that was weird.

“Of course, the intervening moons afforded little opportunity of leisure. But with the happy advent of peace, ‘tis plain the lord commander sees no further cause to delay. What say you?” The Au’ra looked to the ground, contemplating if she really wanted to or not. She had come back in order to spend time with Alphinaud. Yet…she felt it would be rude for her to decline him. He seemed really excited about it before. Letting out a small sigh, she looked up to the knight and nodded with a smile

“I would be glad to accept.” She said, the knight scoffing slightly as he laughed.

“Indeed, who would not!” He said, as if her declining would be much more of a shock than her accepting. “You will forgive me if I seem envious. Ahem! I shall send word of your acceptance to Borel Manor at once. When you are ready, pray report to the Astrologicum. They will have someone escort you the rest of the way.” The Warrior nodded as she began to walk towards the estate, dropping in to the Fortemps Manor for a quick minute to change into something a little more comfortable for sitting at a table for a while. Almost as if the gods also wished for her to attend this dinner, Alphianud and Tataru were nowhere in sight. She wasn’t entirely sure what to wear, so she went with something that was from Ishgard or at least Ishgardian design, a rainbow bustle. It had a red jacket like top with a belt attached to the waist and the shirt part of the dress black. The Au’ra wasn’t used to wear something with this much fabric or felt this stuffy. If she was attacked, she couldn’t really move. But maybe that was a good thing – she was invited to dine, not to fight. So it might make her feel more at ease. Though she did feel very out of her element, walking over from the Fortemps Manor to Ser Aymeric’s place. She arrived outside of Borel Manor, the House steward waiting for her outside.

“Greetings and well met, Mistress Starfallen. I have the honor and the privilege to serve as head steward of house Borel – though, admittedly, our staff is somewhat smaller than those of the other noble families…being countable on one hand.” He began before he cleared his throat and smiled again. “My lord will be overjoyed to hear that you have accepted his invitation. As you will soon say, we spared no expense.”

“I am sure. I can smell the food from here.” She said with a small smile. It truly did smell amazing, though she wasn’t sure if she would be able to enjoy a fine feast. Mostly out of fear that something would be done to it.

“I daresay a woman of action such as yourself enjoys nary a moment’s respite. Aye, the battlefield beckons even now, I am sure, but for this day, we bid you lay down your burdens and raise a glass to peace and prosperity.” Lucy nodded as he showed her inside, led into a room that was already decked out with food for her and Ser Aymeric.

“Ah, Lucy! I am most grateful that you accepted my invitation.” She looked up and saw the man himself, out of his usual armor and wearing more comfortable clothing. Similar to the ones she often saw Lord Artoriel and Lord Emmanellain in, but in blue and different adornments on. “Pray make yourself comfortable. You are most welcome within my home.”

“Thank you, Ser Aymeric.” She said, the lord commander shaking his head with a smile.

“No titles will be necessary, my friend. Merely Aymeric is sufficient.” He said, Lucy blinking slightly at him before she smiled and nodded. She could indulge him on that at least. She seated herself across the table from him, looking down at the food in front of her. Her throat grew tight with the thought of eating it, afraid that something had been done to it. But Se- Aymeric wouldn’t do that. Exhaling deeply she picked up her cutlery as she began to eat, carefully cutting off a small piece as the lord commander began to dig in as well. “Now that we have some peace, I would love to hear of all your adventures. Not just what I have been told in the reports, but every last detail.”

“We’ll see if we have enough time for that, much has happened.” She said with a small smirk, but she still began to relegate their adventure. Starting with their mission to speak with Hraesvelgr, the journey they took with Estinien and Ysayle. She explained everything in detail, the lord commander listening intently as they continued to eat.

“To think the moogles would prove such harsh taskmaster!” He said in the middle of her tale, a hearty laugh coming from him moments after. “Forgive me, I did not know you had suffered so in your quest for the horn.”

“Oh, for me it was another day as an adventurer. I think the one who truly suffered was the good, brooding Elezen.” She said, the lord commander laughing again as Lucy took another bit before she continued. The conversation was very one-sided, Aymeric content with merely listening to her. For once, Lucy had to speak as she was the one who knew of their adventure. She didn’t mind too much as she trusted Aymeric, but it still felt odd to speak so much in such a short period of time. Or at least, be the only one speaking.

“I must say, your spirited accounts always come as a welcome change from the arid reports which fill my days.” He said once she had finished, Lucy smiling as the steward came up to her. She looked in his direction and saw that he was holding a wine bottle. Immediately her body felt cold and stiff, but she was able to smile as she politely declined. Aymeric called him over to his side and whispered something in his ear. The steward then went over to the counter and began to fill two cups with tea, the Au’ra catching herself staring intently at what he put in it. The fear that had been instilled in her from the drugging at the peace conference and the drink she shared with the sultana was more present than ever, and when she could see someone prepare something she would. Thankfully she was a culinarian herself so she wasn’t wont for food or drinks. “Though I have lived in these lands my entire life, to hear you speak of them, there is much and more I have yet to see.” Aymeric said, pulling her attention away from the steward to him. “Truly, yours was a marvelous journey.” Lucy’s spirit deflated ever so slightly as she looked down, putting the cutlery on the side.

“It wasn’t all sunshine and lemoncakes.” She said, the lord commander waiting a moment before he gave her a soft smile.

“Nor would I presume to imply otherwise. Neither I nor any man alive can truly understand what you have endured, and I cannot say with any confidence that I would acquitted myself as well under the circumstances – much less grown stronger for it.” He said, before his smile faltered before he looked more intently at her. “By your deeds, you have helped us lay the foundation for lasting reform. The formation of the republic is but the beginning, for it is not only our system of governance which must needs change. We the people must learn to let go of our hatreds and rise above our bloody past. I only pray that I live long enough to see us achieve some measure of success – that I might know the lost did not die in vain.”

“That’s a bit foreboding, isn’t it? You’re still plenty young.” Lucy said, trying to lighten the conversation a little. It was more for her own sake than his, having seen enough friends and close ones die or go missing on her account. He smiled slightly before he looked to her in awe.

“I can still see you there, on the steps of Faith, striding fearlessly towards the wyrm…” He closed his eyes as he leaned back, looking up to the ceiling. “if you could do that, who are we to balk at the challenges ahead? The question of how to best strengthen ties with the other great nations of Eorzea has been debated at length in the Lords and Commons of late. As you may imagine, maintaining stability during this period of historic upheaval is our paramount concern. Nevertheless, we are greatly indebted to the Alliance for their support during the grand melee, and it would be remiss of us to not repay their faith in kind.”

“Not to mention having a good relationship with them will also help Ishgard. ‘Eorzea stands united or falls alone’, or something like that.” She said, Aymeric nodding as she looked down to her again.

“Of course, we owe you the greatest debt of all, and it is my hope that in extending our support to you and the Scions, we might also express our gratitude to our neighbors – nay, our fellow Erozeans, whom we pray you will continue to protect.” He said, smiling to her yet again. “The Lords and Commons agree on very little, but not a soul in either house begrudges your order this offer of patronage. For all you have done and will do, we thank you.” He said, moving over to his glass and held it up. She followed suit and the two gave a toast, the lord commander drinking as Lucy merely placed it back down carefully. She couldn’t bring herself to drink it. “…May I ask a personal question?”

“Of course.” She said, curious as to what he wished to ask of her.

“Now that the dust has settled, what will you do? Not as a Scion, I mean, but… what do you want for yourself?” Lucy blinked slightly at him, caught off guard by the question. She took a moment to think, yet there was really only one thing that came to mind. And the thought brought a warm smile to her face. She wouldn’t tell him directly what she wished, but she could be vague enough that he wouldn’t know who she was talking about.

“Lord Commander, pray forgive the interruption!” Her words never left her mouth as a House Fortemps knight entered the dining hall, Lucy worried about what would bring one of Count Edmont’s men here.

“News from House Fortemps?” The lord commander asked, the knight nodding as he looked to Lucy.

“An urgent message for the Warrior of Light. I was instructed to deliver it without delay. Master Thancred returned to the manor a short time ago, bearing an injured maiden.”

“What?” Lucy said, standing up from her seat. If Thancred called for her specifically, it wasn’t just ‘a maiden’. It was someone important to them. And as of right now, the only women they didn’t know the location of was Yda and Alisaie.

“Master Leveilleur and Mistress Tataru are tending to her wounds, but they do not like her chances. Respectfully, my lord – they have requested the Warrior of Light’s immediate presence.” The knight continued, the Au’ra feeling her body stiffen. Gods no…was she going to lose someone else.

“You must go to them, my friend.” Aymeric said, Lucy looking to him as he stood up as well. “And I shall go with you.” She nodded as she practically bolted out of the room. Ser Aymeric was not far behind, hopefully understanding why she was in a rush.

“Please, Thaliak I beg of you, don’t make me say good-bye again…” She prayed quietly as they reached the manor, the steward showing them in. As soon as they entered Lucy scanned the room around them, her eyes finding Alphinaud and the maiden than Thancred had brought with him. And seeing her made her chest clench. It was Alisaie, Alphinaud’s twin sister, lying on the bench nearby clearly in pain. There was a slight tear in her shoulder, but no wound from where she stood. Lucy couldn’t even put a voice to her concern right away, her hand clenching her chest.

“Is that…?” Aymeric began, Thancred coming up to the two of them.

“Alisaie, Alphinaud’s twin sister.” He stated, Lucy looking at him. Thancred lowered his gaze before he stared seriously at Lucy. “She ran afoul of the Warriors of Darkness.”

“What? Is she alright?” The Warrior asked, her voice more desperate than she had intended. She hadn’t seen the other Leveilleur since their exploration into the coils of Bahamut. After they finished their exploration, Alisaie wished to travel on her own, to find a reason to fight. The only time she heard her name since was when she sent for the carriage to save them after Ul’dah’s banquet.

“I had been tracking them since the ceremony at Falcon’s Nest.” He explained. “Little did I know I was not the only one. Evidently she had learned of their activities and attempted to shadow them on her own. Poorly. I rescued her in the Twelveswood, and together we fled north.” He lowered his gaze as his head turned slightly towards the woman. “But though I made every effort to cover our tracks, they caught up with us on the Ishgardian border, and in the ensuing struggle, Alisaie took an arrow to the shoulder. ‘Twas only after we had made good our escape that I realized it was poisoned…” The Au’ra’s breath got caught in her throat, Alphinaud standing up as he walked towards them. She could see the fear in his eyes, tears threatening to fall. He tried to smile, but Lucy would rather he didn’t force an appearance than seem happy for her sake.

“Thank you for coming so quickly.” He said, looking over to the lord commander. “And you, Ser Aymeric.” His voice was quiet and weak, which only made Lucy feel even more scared and worried.

“Think nothing of it. How is she?” Aymeric asked, Alphinaud biting his lower lip as she looked back to her.

“We have done all we can for now. Although the immediate danger has passed, the poison yet lingers in her blood…” He lowered his head fully and clenched his fist as his bangs hid his face. “We came to Eorzea together, hoping to bring salvation to the realm our grandfather gave his life to protect. But when confronted with the bitter realities of its politics and its petty powermongers, she was driven to anger – and to doubt.” Lucy lowered her own gaze, remembering how the female Leveilleur was insistent that she wished to work alone even when the Warrior first helped her. “She refused to become embroiled in what she termed Eorzea’s ‘squabbles’, and distanced herself from the Scions. Though she remained hopeful of a brighter future, she would walk her own path. Would that it had not been so perilous…” His voice hitched as his lip moved. “For all our differences, she is as dedicated as any Scion to the salvation of Eorzea. But more than that, she’s my sister… To be reunited with her, only to lose her forever…” Lucy saw the tears that lay in his eyes finally fall, the Elezen trying his best to keep his composure. “Gods, even to speak the words…” The Au’ra quickly moved forward and pulled him into a hug, not caring what others might think of her actions. She couldn’t bear to see him like this. He returned the embrace with vigor, quietly sobbing into her shoulder.

“Take heart, Master Alphinaud. She will be attended by our most skilled chirurgeons.” Aymeric said, Alphinaud trying to calm down even if it was only slightly. Yet Lucy didn’t break the hug, wanting him to know that she was there for him. “Bear Mistress Leveilleur to the infirmary at once. Appraise Captain Whitecape of the situation, and inform him that she is to be treated as my personal charge.” The knight who came to fetch her saluted. Lucy moved slightly from Alphinaud, the Elezen moving up to dry his eyes.

“Alphinaud…Is….Is the Warrior of Light with you…?”” Lucy’s eyes went directly to Alisaie, her eyes slightly open. “W-Wait… D-don’t go…Please, come closer…” Lucy looked to Alphinaud before they both stepped over to her. “The Warriors of Darkness are in league with the Ascians… Slaughtering the primals is but the first step in their plan… They make for Xelphatol to bring about Garuda’s summoning… And to kill her…”

“Xelphatol?” Lucy asked quietly, though she assumed it was a place either in the Twelveswood or central Coerthas. As those were the regions that the Ixal called home. Alisaie struggled to keep herself away, gasping for every bit of air she was using.

“You must… You must stop them…” Lucy nodded before she gently took hold of her hand, giving her a reassuring smile.

“I will. Now rest, you need to keep your strength.” She said, Alisaie smiling slightly before her consciousness faded, Tataru moving next to her.

“I…I shall inform the others at once!” She said, Alphinaud nodding as they turned their attention to the sleeping Elezen.

“Master Thancred – I would ask that you accompany Mistress Leveilleur to he infirmary. Your knowledge of her injuries may well prove useful in determining her treatment.” She heard Aymeric say, turning slightly to face the bard.

“Of course.” He said, he and the knight moving over to help move her to the infirmary. Lucy could tell Alphinaud wanted to follow them. To carry her, to help her – to do something. Lucy could relate to the frustration of seeing a friend or family in harm and being unable to do anything. She only hoped he didn’t look as miserable as he did whenever she was injured. Lucy and Alphinaud weren’t alone in the room, though that made little difference to her. She stood next to him and firmly held his hand, Alphinaud clenching his hand tightly around hers.

“Surely, _surely_ they won’t let her…” He began, Lucy moving closer so their arms were touching and waiting for him to calm himself down. He did eventually, letting out a small sigh as she looked up to Lucy. He wasn’t calm, but seemed less terrified. Which was something. “Yes, yes, I know. We must trust in Captain Whitecape and his chirurgeons. Did they not bring Estinien back from the very brink of death? …I am uncomfortably reminded of how he mocked me for praying at his bedside for days on end.” He said, most likely trying to be as normal as he could. But Lucy couldn’t blame him for feeling how he was. This was his sister, and if he was so worried about someone he considered and older brother, it was only natural he would be as scared – if not more – about losing someone who _was_ family. Yet they both knew they couldn’t spend time waiting at her bedside. She had asked them a favor, and Lucy had every intention of fulfilling it. “What say you, my friend? Shall we turn our attention to a matter whose conclusion we yet have the power to influence?”

“Yes. We’ll make sure to stop the Warriors of Darkness. Just as she asked us to.” She said with a small yet confident smile, hoping to bring him some peace. And for once, it worked, the Elezen looking to her with a grateful look.

“So the Warriors of Darkness and the Ascians are conspiring to bring about Garuda’s summoning that they might put her to the sword…” He said, trying to get an idea of what they were going up against. “Then when we first encountered them in Loth as Gnath…when they were confronting Ravana… Gods, has this been their aim all along?”

“We won’t know until we get more information. All we know right now is that they are intending to do something, and we need to stop it.” Lucy said, Alphinaud looking up to her with a nod.

“What do you intend to do, Master Alphinaud?” Count Edmont asked, him and Aymeric walking up to the two of them.

“There is much and more we do not understand, but I know this: a primal summoning cannot be ignored. Alisaie risked her life to uncover this plot, and we squander her gift at our peril.” He said, looking over to the Warrior. “Lucy, will you accompany me to Xelphatol and help me stop the Ixal’s ritual?”

“Leave it to me.” She said, Alphinaud smiling to her as the lord commander stepped forward.

“Given that Ishgard shares a border with the Ixali homeland, we have a vested interest in the outcome of this ritual. We have been willing to suffer the beastmen’s intrusions into Coerthas lands to a point, but the summoning of a primal is an escalation we cannot abide.” He looked down to the younger Elezen, nodding slightly. “You shall have our fastest airship, Master Alphinaud. The mountains of Xelphatol are not easily traversed, and this endeavor demands all haste.” The young Scion blinked for a moment before he shook his head.

“The gesture is most appreciated, Ser Aymeric – but I fear an aerial approach is destined to fail. This is their homeland, after all, and Ixali dirigibles are not to be underestimated.” He said, which Lucy had to agree with. And even without that, if the summoning happened while they were still in the air, they would be sitting ducks against the primal. “No, experience tells me the only conceivable approach is by land. I believe it would be wiser to cross into Xelphatol by way of the mountain pass east of Camp Dragonhead.” Lucy was surprised to hear that they would be able to pass through via Camp Dragonhead, though her knowledge of the land was mostly of what she had explored and not the whole map at large.

“In that case, I shall send instructions for a contingent of the camp’s knight to be placed at your disposal. They will secure you safe passage through the mountains, and escort you thence to Xelphatol. Though my men are unqualified to confront a primal, they are more than capable of contending with the Ixal.” The Count said, Lucy smiling as both she and Alphinaud bowed in gratitude.

“We should be glad of your assistance, Lord Edmont.” Alphinaud said, Aymeric walking up and touching Lucy on the shoulder.

“In the event Mistress Alisaie regains consciousness, we will share with you any additional information she may provide. May the Fury watch over and keep you safe.” He said, his smile much softer than it had been all day. Lucy merely nodded not entirely sure what to make of it. Alphinaud stepped forward, looking intently at Lucy.

“Then let us be off. We can procure any additional supplies we require in Camp Dragonhead.” He said, Lucy nodding as Aymeric removed his hand as the two Scions left, heading immediately for the Gates of Judgement, Lucy quickly entering the inn to change from her sword and shield to her tome. The outfit was an antiquated caller’s set, the robes a mixture of white, black, green and blue with gold metal accents from her legs up to her neck. The tome was a shire tome from Rowena’s new shop in Idyllshire. The tome was a dark red color on the cover with black on the back and small black metal acting as decoration on the cover. She carefully opened it and summoned forth one of her egi, her ruby carbuncle jumping forth and making a small jump in excitement. While she was a summoner, she had glamoured her egi’s to look like carbuncles. Ruby was Ifrit, Topaz Titan and Emerald Garuda. She had intended to keep them on their original form at first, but the Au’ra was too in love with the cute carbuncles to not have them at her side. It took all of her will to not ask Alphinaud to summon his companion just for her to cuddle with it. She smiled as she petted her pet before she dismissed it, placing the tome at her side and leaving the inn. Once the Coerthas air hit them Alphinaud let out a sigh as his posture slacked again. “Forgive me, but I cannot help but worry…”

“Don’t apologize for being worried about your sister Alphinaud. I understand.” She said, the Elezen looking slightly up to her before he entwined his gloved hand with hers.

“I had…hoped to speak with you of what we…we are now. Yet under the circumstances, I cannot do so in good conscious…” He said, Lucy looking fully over to him. She could tell his cheeks were flushed, and they hadn’t been out long enough for the cold to be the culprit. “To speak of something that involves only us when the risk of a primal is at our door and Alisaie’s life hangs in the balance…it doesn’t feel…”

“Like we have the right?” Lucy finished, Alphinaud looking up to her. “That feeling is what stopped me from even considering a life with someone else. If I promised myself to one person, how would I be able to serve Eorzea? Not to mention…I couldn’t promise that I would always come back, and might have to leave at the drop of a hat.” He said, tightening the grip on his hands. “I am well aware of those feelings you have right now…”

“Lucy…I did not know the weight of the was making you think you could not be happy with someone…” He said, stopping them slightly as she stood right in front of her, taking her other hand as well. “Once this is over – once we have some presence of peace, we shall speak about this…properly.” Lucy looked at him for a moment before she smiled fondly to him, moving her head so she could place her forehead against his.

“It’s a date, then.” She said, Alphinaud’s cheek flaring red yet leaned into the touch before she moved away and began to lead the way to their destination. Which gave both of them some time to recompose themselves, and Lucy enough time to stop grinning like a love-struck fool. She knew they had to be focused to the fight ahead, and both of them were aware of this. Once they arrived at the camp, Lucy set about gathering the supplies they would need as Alphinaud spoke to the knights, the Au’ra meeting him by the northern exit. Once they had everything they needed, they traveled with the knights to the north of Natalan, a pair of Knights already waiting for them with several dead Ixal guards.

“Beyond this gate lies the trail which leads us into Xelphatol. According to my map, it looks to be a relatively straightforward route, albeit one through exceedingly dangerous territory.” Alphianud said, Lucy able to tell that he seemed worried about this expedition.

“One of these days I would like to just have to go through a field of flowers and not fight anything.” She said jokingly, making Alphinaud choke on a laugh as she smiled to him. “Everything will be alright. We need to get there before the summoning, but rushing head first will be more dangerous.”

“Aye, just so. Thank you my d- friend.” He said, Lucy almost disappointed that he corrected himself in front of the knights. The knights said they were prepared to escort the two of them inside, Alphinaud thinking for a moment. “Hm. Given the numbers we are like to encounter, a two-pronged approach may be best. While the knights and I feign a larger attack to draw the Ixal’s attention, I suggest you and yours attempt to slip past their defenses and locate the site of the summoning ritual.” Lucy had to will her body to not flinch, making as much of an effort as she could to stay calm. She still didn’t like being separated from Alphinaud when they were heading into danger, but he ahd proven himself capable of taking care of himself. She had to have faith in his skills. “If the gods are good, you should only have to deal with some few patrols – but they are _not_, you may be forced to do battle with the Warriors of Darkness…”

“Based on how relaxed it seems beyond the gate, I think it’s safe to assumed the Warriors are not here…yet.” She said, Alphinaud nodding once before he exhaled slightly. “We should begin, before they are given enough time to summon the harpy.”

“Yes…” He said, the knights going on ahead as Alphinaud gently touched her hand. “Please be careful.”

“You too.” She said, clenching his hand in hers before they let go and Alphinaud followed the knights. She would get through this quickly yet safely, and rendezvous with him after. The trail up into Ixal territory was not without its dangers. Before Lucy even encountered any Ixali she had to contend with other beast that called the rocky terrain their home while making sure she didn’t get crushed under the falling boulders above her. Once through the rocky path she started on she entered a cave system of sorts, the Ixalis attacking her at every turn. There was a wooden path built all the way through the mountain, several airships docked along them. The Warrior knew from her time with the beasttribe in North Shroud that with their wings gone, airships was the only way the beastmen could fly now. As she made her way through the cave system, she noticed truly how bad the sight in her right eye was in the dark. She hadn’t done much fighting at night, and was caught off guard several times when attacked from the right side. It was lucky she had decided to come here as a Summoner, her carbuncle acting as a protector by attacking them first and notifying her of the dangers. The Au’ra would have been in a much worse state without it. She continued to climb up until she came outside at the top of the mountain, the winds much stronger and the fall a lot further down than before. Several warship docked by her and Ixali rushed at her, Lucy and her Emerald carbuncle pushing them and defeated them as one of them dropped an airstone. Walking over to a strange machination she placed the airstone in place and created an air current that allowed her to continue. She continued this until she came up to the last platform, a screech coming from it as she narrowed her eyes. The priest of the Ixali, Tozol Huatotl, was the last one at the end, coming at her with strong wind attacks and a controlled attack of the birds flying in the area. The Warrior was able to defend herself against it and summoned her Ruby carbuncle to help defeat him quickly, yet he did something she hadn’t expected. He summoned Garuda right then and there. The primal was not large, no bigger than the Ixali himself and her strength was nothing compared to what it had been before. And after one attack, the primal vanished. Which meant that they couldn’t summon a being strong enough to sustain itself for a long time. Lucy narrowed her eyes as she commanded her Ruby carbuncle to use Inferno, hitting Tozol Huatotl with everything she had before he fell before her. A sigh of relief left her as she put her tome away, the carbuncle vanishing. While he had summoned the primal during her fight, it was no longer a threat and the proper summoning had successfully been stopped.

“Lucy!” She turned to face Alphinaud as he ran over to her, looking over to make sure she wasn’t harmed. “Thank the gods! What happened?”

“The Ixal’s summoning was interrupted, simply put.” She said, not seeing a reason to explain the entire ordeal right now. They could instead do that once they were inside Ishgard.

“So they were unable to see the ritual to its completion…” Alphinaud said, thinking to himself. “Then Garuda is no longer a threat, and whatever the Ascians and the Warriors of Darkness were planning has come to naught…” Lucy narrowed her eyes with a nod. Yes…for now. The fact that they were targeting primals specifically said a lot, and the Kobolds and Amal’ja were two other targets they could use. “But we should not tarry. The knights have secured our path to safety.”

“Alright, let’s go back to Ishgard.” Lucy said with a nod, preparing to walk back to meet the knights. Yet a voice stopped her, speaking so quietly she could barely hear before the voice was recognizable.

“You’d better not have killed the primal without us!” Her head snapped in the direction of the voice and she sneered as the Warriors of Darkness approached them. With one new addition: an arcanist from the looks of it. He was an Elezen, half of his face hidden behind a mask.

“You!” Alphinaud called out, the archer looking at him with a hint of disappointment.

“Wait, I know you! Still walking, I see. I could have _sworn_ my aim was true…” She said, the Au’ra growling in response. She was the one who shot Alisaie, and nearly killed her. She could feel Alphinaud’s anger as well, but there was hesitation as well.

“Just what is your game? Leading us the long way, so these fools could step in and claim our prize?” The paladin accused the arcanist, the Warrior raising her brow. It would seem they didn’t fully trust their new comrade.

“Now, now. Let’s not make hasty accusations. By the looks of things, the ritual was proceeding as planned. We arrived at the appointed hour. ‘Twas they who erred.” The white mage said, Alphinaud moving slightly closer to Lucy.

“It is hopeless. We cannot face them all…” He whispered, Lucy gritting her teeth. It was true, not matter how strong she thought she was facing off against 6 well-trained, well-traveled and very experienced adventurer’s with only two was suicide. Especially since they also had the Echo, which meant they also had Hydaelyn’s blessings. As he spoke, however, the Miqo’te bard seemed to have a revelation.

“Do mine ears deceive? A _boy_! So _that’s_ the way of it. Twins! You had me worried there for a moment.” She said, Lucy glaring at her. “Know that I will happily make it quicker for you…if you just stand still.”

“You hurt him and I will tear you to pieces.” She growled, Alphinaud moving quickly to pull at her sleeve to make sure she didn’t do anything reckless. But as the bard drew her bow, Lucy herself reached for her tome. Yet before either could do anything, the arcanist intervened by standing between them before the warrior spoke.

“Enough, J’rhoomale. We wouldn’t want to upset the man in white with any unnecessary bloodshed, now would we?” He said, Lucy’s eyes widening. They had spoken to Elidibus. She had thought they were consorting with Lahabrea or his ilk, but they had instead been working with the white Ascian. The bard shrugged before she sheathed her bow, the warrior stepping forward. Lucy kept a hand close to her tome, making sure she was prepared to defend herself. “You’ve been awfully busy since we were kind enough to spare your lives.”

“While you were idly consorting with the Ascians you mean? Seven hells! What could you possibly hope to achieve!?” Alphinaud demanded, Lucy narrowing her eyes at the man.

“Should I explain it to you? Very well.” He said, looking to the Warrior. “Consider it a reward of sorts of beating us here. You know the tale of the Hydaelyn and Zodiark, I take it. Of the great sundering, and the reflections it created?” He asked, Lucy only feeling more on edge.

“Across ten and three they were divided. Reflections of the Source, each possessed with shards of Light and Dark…” Alphinaud said, paraphrasing the Word of the Mother.

“Just so. One of those reflections – the one nearest the Source – is our home. And we were the heroes blessed with Her light.” The leader stated, Lucy gasping as Alphinaud emanated the same shock she felt. “But not all worlds hold Light and Dark in equal measure. In ours, the power of Light was greater by far. So the Ascians who once threatened our home were no match, and they fell before us, one after another, till none were left. Victory, we though…” All of the Warriors of Darkness lowered their heads, Lucy feeling a sense of solemn and despair from all of them. “…And then came the Light – a flood of pure, blinding radiance, annihilating shadow and color and _life itself_. Ere long, it will consume our world, leaving naught in its wake but blank perfection.”

“Blank…perfection…?” Lucy muttered, Alphinaud shaking his head as he stepped forward.

“That – That cannot be! Do you honestly expect us to believe such a story!?” He said, yet Lucy could tell he wasn’t lying. Because the sadness him and his companions she felt from them was real.

“Believe what you like. But it has happened before, on a world far removed from ours. The Thirteenth, which was swallowed by the Dark, and transformed into what you call the Void.” Lucy felt her breath hitch as the warrior continued. She knew about that, from Unkalhai. He said that he was the ‘hero’ of his world, but too young to use the power he had. And soon, his world was consumed and became the Void. But how did they know it? “Unchallenged Light would condemn us to a similar fate. And so we joined hands with our former enemies, and with their aid came here… to the Source. For there is but one way to restore balance and save our home: the Ardor. Calamitous destruction with the power to break down the barriers between planes, and see our worlds rejoined.”

“The Rejoining…” Lucy said, growling at the man before her. “In other words, you will destroy _our_ world instead.” She said, the leader of the Warriors of Darkness merely looking at her.

“You would doom our world to save your own!? What would even become of us? Of you?” Alphinaud asked, riddled with even more question and no answers.

“Enough. I tire of talking.” He said, pulling out his axe as Lucy quickly opened her tome and brought forth her Ruby Carbuncle, her egi sneering at the man in front of them. “You know our cause. You know what is at stake. We are prepared to do whatever it takes! Are you?” With those words, he swung his axe to create wind and dust, forcing both Scions to cover their eyes as the sound of teleportation echoed around them. When she looked again, the only man left was the new addition.

“If there is aught you would say, say it. Otherwise Begone. You have no friends here.” Alphinaud said, glaring at the man. Lucy looked at him as well, yet not in the same way he did. There was something…familiar about him. Something she couldn’t put her finger on. But without uttering a word, he turned his back on them and followed after his comrades.

“That could have ended badly…” Lucy said once they were all gone, Alphinaud nodding.

“We should meet up with the knights. They are doubtless worried about our safety.” He said, the Warrior nodding as she dismissed her pet and they began their decent. “Do you…do you believe they were telling the truth?”

“They were about the Void, at least.” She said, Alphinaud looking to her. “A young man named Unkalhai helped us face the Warring Triads, which were ancient primals sealed by the Allagans during the time they captured Bahamut, deities of Meracydian decent. When we had finished them off, he said that his world was once the Void, and due to him being unable to fully wield the power of Light he was blessed with, the world was destroyed.”

“So they were, at the very least, speaking true of that event…” Alphinaud said, Lucy looking up and seeing the knights coming towards them.

“We can talk about it more with the rest of the Scions. Maybe not freak the High Houses more than necessary.” She whispered, Alphinaud looking up before he nodded. This was a problem for the Scion of the Seventh Dawn. None of the other city-states could deal with it. Thus, until they knew about the situation in full, they would try and keep them out of the loop. They might end up telling Aymeric and the other leaders, but the rest of the citizens don’t need to know. Besides, both were very concerned for Alisaie’s well-being. They had heard nothing from the soldiers when they came back, so Lucy had begun to fear the worse. Yet this time she was able to keep it mostly to herself, as Alphinaud was struggling more than her and her instincts told her to support him. As they entered they apprised Aymeric of what happened and were lead to the infirmary room where Alisaie had been tended to, Y’shtola, Thancred and Tataru inside as well. When they entered, Alphinaud practically ran over to his sisters side, clear relief in his expression.

“Alisaie! How are you feeling?” He asked as he came up to her, the female twin seeming a bit caught by surprise by the seeming unguarded affection he was showing to her. Lucy couldn’t help but smile as, knowing the two of them rarely ever showed how much they cared for the other in front of other people. Especially each other.

“Well enough, Brother, thanks to the kindness of our hosts.” He said, looking up to Lucy with a gracious smile. “When they told me you had departed for Xelphatol, I found that I could rest. The outcome seemed a mere formality, as did your safe return. Thank you, my friend.”

“Think nothing of it, Alisaie. I’m just glad you’re alright.” Lucy said, smiling warmly at her. She realized then just how much she had missed the female Elezen, feeling a warmth flood through her. Not the same that constantly followed whenever Alphinaud was close, but it was a feeling that was just as welcomed to her.

“I take it you mission was a success?” Y’shtola asked, Lucy nodding as they began to relegate all that had happened at Xelphatol. Alphinaud letting the Warrior speak as she was the one with the most knowledge and he pitched in when it came to their confrontation with the Warriors of Darkness.

“…As if we needed any further confirmation that they are in league with the Ascians.” Thancred said once they finished, looking to them with doubt. “… But to _save another world_? I think not.”

“I too thought his story fanciful at first. But it is possible there may be a kernel of truth in all of this. At the very least, none of his claims contradict the Word’s account.” Alphinaud added, Y’shtola nodding.

“Aye, and Lucy and I know well enough the story of the Void rings true as well.” She said, the Au’ra nodding in confirmation before the conjurer looked down to the other Leveilleur. “You were following these people, Alisaie. Why?”

“During my travels, I had oft enjoyed the tales of the Scions and their exploits.” She began, Lucy blinking at her. “But after a time, I began to hear whispers of a gifted, and theretofore unknown, band of adventurers. Adventurers who had supposedly sworn to travel the realm slaying primals in the Scion’s stead.”

“The Warriors of Darkness…” Alphinaud said, looking to his sister. “And in the course of investigating these rumors, you stumbled upon the Ascian’s involvement.” When he said that, there was some hesitation in the next words Alisaie spoke.

“Yes. Exactly.” Lucy looked at her, knowing full well that hesitation meant she had to think about her words. She was hiding something, but what? And why would she hide it from them? The Au’ra eyed her for a moment, hoping that it wasn’t something she was trying to carry on her own.

“Forgive me, but if these Warriors of Darkness mean to bring about another Calamity, to what end do they hunt primals?” Aymeric asked, Alisaie speaking up first.

“To prompt an escalation. To deepen the beast tribes’ feelings of helplessness and despair, and thereby drive them to summon even more powerful gods. And lest we forget, these events do not occur in isolation. With their patron deities being slain left and right, the news of man’s victory over Nidhogg must surely have sown panic in the minds of the beastmen. ‘Tis no wonder they wish to defend themselves.” That sent a wave of guilt through Lucy, a hand moving up to clench her chest. She knew she had to defeat Nidhogg, there was no other way. But this think that her actions might have helped send the world to its destruction…

“Power answered with greater power, death with more death. A vicious cycle fueled by fear and hatred. I know it’s like all too well.” Aymeric said, Alphinaud and Alisaie looking to the Warrior instead of the lord commander. She shook her head and gave them both a weak smile, intending to bear it until they had finished this discussion.

“Indeed. The Ascians sow discord and desperation, and the Warriors of Darkness reap the harvest.” Alisaie finished, looking back to everyone else. “And so it continues. Yet that is not the extent of their ambitions. The Ascian himself observed that once the powerless realize that the old gods have failed them, they will have little recourse but to look to a new one.” Lucy looked at her intently, worry overwhelming her guilt. If they began to summon new gods – or they all prayed to the _same_ god, that could be disastrous.

“…We cannot let that happen.” Y’shtola said, Thancred nodding as he looked to the others.

“It should come as no surprise, but Alisaie and I have uncovered evidence that the Ascians have been manipulation certain parties to ensure that a constant stream of crystals flows into the hands of the beast tribes. If we sever these supply lines, we should at least be able to slow the escalation.” He explained, Lucy nodding.

“It’ll give us some more time to work on a more fully fledged plan, at the very least.” She said, Thancred nodding in agreement.

“Agreed. Krile and I will journey to Xelphatol and learn what we can of the Ixal’s source.” Y’shtola said, Lucy nodding as Aymeric spoke up.

“Then I, for my part, pledge to lead a similar investigation into the origin of the Gnath’s supply.” He said, Alphinaud looking up to him in surprise.

“Ser Aymeric?” He asked, the lord commander looking to him and Lucy.

“As a member of the Eorzean Alliance, Ishgard is honor bound to play an active role in maintaining the security of the realm.” He said, his eyes darkening ever so slightly. “You might also say that I have some personal motivation, given the Ascians dealing with my father. However, I make no secret of the fact that my knowledge of primal beings is scant at best. As such, I should be most grateful if one of your order were to assist me.” Lucy thought for a moment who to send. She was one of the most knowledge people when it comes to the Vath, and also has a pretty good idea of the Gnath as a result. Alphianud as well. And…

“Allow me, Ser Aymeric. I have dealt with the Gnath before.” Thancred said, not allowing the Au’ra to finish her thoughts.

“Then we have a plan.” Alphinaud, looking to Lucy. “Let us consult with Urianger, then. Given his dedication to the study of primal beings, I should be surprised if he could not tell us something of value.” As the male Elezen mentioned Urianger, Lucy could tell something changed in Alisaie’s expression. A mixture of fear, doubt and worry. Before they could say a word, she stood up and Alphinaud turned to face her.

“Allow me to accompany you, Brother.” She said, both of their eyes widening. “And before you think to refuse, know that I am not the girl I once was. I shall not be a burden – you have my word.”

“But Alisaie, you…” His words of protest trailed off, most likely due to the look she was giving him. In the end, he merely gave her a smile in defeat. “…You are more than welcome. After all, it was you who set us upon this path.” Lucy smiled in agreement, feeling strangely excited to have her back with them. The last time the three of them had traveled together was in the coils, and even then it was for only a very short amount of time.

“Wait a minute! I’m afraid I can’t allow you to go just yet – not until you try on the new outfit I prepared for you!” Tataru interrupted, all of the Scions looking to her before they all shrugged and left the room. Thancred, Aymeric and Y’shtola went right to work, Alphinaud and Lucy waiting outside for his sister.

“Gods, it’s been long since the three of us have traveled together.” Lucy commented, Alphinaud nodding as he also began to reminisce.

“…To think that the three of us plumbed the depths of the coils and confronted Bahamut himself. Had I not been there, I would struggle to believe it.” He said, Lucy nodding in agreement. Much of what happened in the coils seemed impossible, and she herself might not had believed it if she hadn’t personally dealt with it. “Shortly after we parted ways, I heard that she had taken to the road on her own, apparently on a journey of self-discovery. Precisely where to I never learned, though I suspect that was by design.”

“What is it with you two not showing how much you worry for the other? There’s no harm in being protective or caring.” Lucy teased, Alphinaud blushing slightly as he scratched the back of his head.

“’Tis…difficult, alright? Pray just leave it be?” He asked, Lucy just smiling as he seemed to think of other things. “…So she enjoyed tales of our exploits, did she? Hmm…” he muttered to himself, Lucy thinking of intervening before the door opened and Alisaie came out.

“My apologies for keeping you waiting.” She said, Lucy’s eyes lighting up at the attire she wore. The shoes were of similar design to what she had before, but now she wore something that seemed more fit for a refined woman. She had a band around her left leg and a black skirt, a pink-brown jacket that went about the same length as Alphinaud’s and what seemed to be a black shirt underneath it. The style was definitely supposed to be similar to Alphinaud’s in a way, but distinctly different and more like her own personality. “Right then. Shall we be off?”

“Hey, let an artisan admire Tataru’s work for a minute, will you?” Lucy said in joking protest, Alisaie merely laughing as Alphinaud smiled as well.

“Tataru never ceases to impress… Though, for a moment, I feared she might furnish you with an identical outfit.” He said, Alisaie giving her brother a cheeky smirk.

“Praise the Twelve she did not! Mother and Father were rather too fond of making us wear matching clothes. Do you remember that time at the Studium when that girl of yours crept up behind me in the hall and whispered-“

“Sister please! She was not my-“ Alphinaud quickly interrupted, Lucy looking to both of them. She wasn’t sure if she should just laugh it off or reassure him that it didn’t really matter. If he had lovers before, that didn’t mean he loved her any less now. The male Leveilleur cleared his throat as he narrowed his eyes at his sister. “Can we not have this conversation in front of the _Warrior of Light_!?” He said, Alisaie merely shrugging.

“So be it. Another time, perhaps.” She said with a sly smile in Lucy’s direction, which made Alphinaud even more concerned. “To be honest, Lucy, I wasn’t planning on seeking you out just yet. When I set forth on my journey, I did so with grand ambitions. As you recall, I promised I would not disappoint you… I pray you will forgive me if I do.” Lucy merely smiled warmly at her. How could she think she would ever disappoint her. Alisaie had already grown much since their last meeting, the Warrior could already tell. There was nothing for her to be disappointed in.

“Don’t worry, I highly doubt you will.” She said, Alisaie merely smiling as something else came to the Warrior’s mind. “I’ve been meaning to ask about the carriage…”

“Ah, yes, the carriage that so fortuitously arrived to spirit us away from Ul’dah after the banquet. The driver informed me that I had my sister to thank for his presence in Ul’dah. How did you know to send help?” Alphinaud asked, Alisaie looking to them both.

“Oh, drunken Brass Blades are even less discreet that sober ones.” She said simply before her gaze lowered ever so slightly. “Unfortunately, by the time I learned of the plot, it was too late to do anything more. Frankly, I’m still amazed Brennan managed to find you.”

“And we’re ever grateful that he did.” Lucy said, Alisaie looking up to her with a beaming smile. She was a lot more forward with her emotions compared to her brother, in most cases. Alphinaud had become more open as well, but there was still the diplomat mask he kept up during important events.

“New garments aside, I must say you seem different – more…resolute than when we last met.” Alphinaud commented, his sister looking to him. “You have the look of a woman who is ready to fight for the future of Eorzea.”

“To the extent of my abilities, perhaps, but I have no delusions of grandeur. Nor will I pretend to have ‘found myself’ or any such thing. I am here today because I would regret it if I weren’t. That is all.” She countered, Alphinaud merely nodding.

“Fair enough. Let us depart for the Waking Sands, then, and see if Urianger can be of assistance.” Alphianud said, looking to Lucy. “Would you know the fastest way to get there?”

“Well, since we might want to take the time to fully explain all that has happened to Alisaie, or just merely catch up, the fastest way aside from teleportation would be to take the airship to Limsa Lominsa and then a ferry from there.” Lucy explained, Alisaie blinking to her.

“Oh? The airships from Ishgard travel to the other city-states now?” She asked, the Warrior nodding.

“Only just recently. Not many have taken full advantage of it yet aside from merchants.” She said, Alphinaud nodding as she began to lead the way.

“I think it best to take the route you suggested, taking the time to fully catch up and merely talk. ‘Tis been a long time since we’ve all spoken, after all.” He said, Alisaie smiling as she placed her hand on her hip.

“Then by all means, lead the way. I would like to hear of your adventures here in Ishgard.” She said, Lucy smiling as she led the out of the Congregation towards the airship landing. While on their way there Tataru ran to catch up to them and wished to speak with Alisaie before they left, leaving Lucy and Alphinaud alone for a moment.

“…I will admit, I am slightly concerned.” He said quietly, the Warrior looking down at him.

“About?” She inquired, Alphinaud looking up to her.

“Alisaie realizing the nature of our…new relationship.” He said, making her blink as she moved her hand to her chest, her heart speeding up slightly. “She knows me well, mayhap even better than I do. I have changed much since we last spoke but…”

“Well, if she does ask us directly, I see no reason to lie to her. But until she does, we’ll act as normal as we can.” Lucy said, Alphinaud looking up to her before he scoffed slightly with a smile.

“That easy, is it? One can only hope.” He asked, Alisaie coming over to them and already gave them a confused look. “Are you prepared to leave, Alisaie?”

“Yes. Tataru just asked me if I was well. We should not delay any longer.” She said, the other two nodding as they bought their tickets for the airship, making themselves comfortable onboard. “If I may, Lucy.” The Au’ra looked up to her, Alisaie staring intently at her.

“Is something wrong, Alisaie?” She asked, the Elezen blinking for a moment before her expression looked more worried than anything.

“What happened to your right eye?” She asked, Lucy blinking as she moved her hand over. Right, Alisaie most likely hadn’t heard about that. Alphinaud looked over as well, but his gaze met the floor of the ship.

“It happened during her fight with Nidhogg… she…” He said, trying to explain in Lucy’s stead. The Warrior smiled before she moved her hand.

“Was careless and got hit. The chirurgeons were able to heal the wound so it didn’t scar, but my eye is slightly blind. Not completely, mind you, but enough that I can tell.” She explained fully, Alisaie’s eyes widening as she looked at her friend.

“Ye gods, Lucy! From what I’ve heard, you have not been idle after the fight. To learn that you were dealing with blindness as well is…” She said, sounding just as upset about it as Tataru was when the receptionist first heard about her injury.

“I know it sounds bad but it really wasn’t. Besides, I had to adapt to it. Can’t try learning to fight with a slight handicap when it’s life and death.” She told her, Alisaie merely letting out a sigh as she slumped back.

“I cannot fight your logic. I do not dare think what could have happened had you been caught off guard. “ She said, Alphinaud nodding as he looked up to the Warrior with a weak smile.

“I certainly would have been very much less at ease if Xelphatol had been your first time fighting since Nidhogg. Though I was not at ease to begin with, knowing you were prepared was of some help.” Alphinaud said, Lucy giving him a reassuring smile. A moment of silence passed as Alisaie let out a loud sigh, both of them looking to her in confusion.

“So, do you intend to tell me when the two of you began courting each other or will I have to wring it out of you?” She asked, Alphinaud’s flaring red as Lucy merely blinked before she laughed as a blush crept over her face as well.

“That didn’t take long.” She said, Alisaie crossing her legs and arms as she smirked to Alphinaud.

“While I was not fully conscious at Fortemps Manor, I did notice the slight change in my dear brother when you returned. And again the looks he gave you when in the infirmary.” Alphinaud’s face became even more red, the Elezen trying to sink into the airship floor. “And while I do not know your emotions as well as I know his, I could tell the was a difference between how you were around Alphinaud compared to the others. Though, were it not for my brother’s rather obvious affections towards you, I would have suspected it was towards Ser Aymeric.”

“I do not think I have been as obvious as you make it seem, dear sister.” Alphinaud said, regaining his voice at least. But his face was still beat red from embarrassment. Though Lucy was curious about why Aymeric was brought up.

“Why would you think it was Aymeric and not anyone else?” Lucy asked, Alisaie looking to her.

"Well, it certainly wouldn't be Thancred, and Ser Aymeric is the one man I only know through those small conversations. He's very charismatic and seemed very fond of you." She explained, looking down to the ground. “Forgive me for stating the obvious, but even I know my brother wasn’t exactly the kindest person to you before the Ul’dah banquet.” She said, though the was hesitation in her voice. Alphinaud flinched ever so slightly, Lucy softening her own expression. “And while I knew you would not abandon him, falling in love with him as not something that crossed my mind.”

“Nor mine own. As I had fully resigned myself to live with these feelings locked up.” Alphinaud said, Alisaie looking over to him with a stern look.

“Why would you ever think do that? You may be able to keep your emotions at bay when acting as a diplomat, dear brother, but that would have _crushed_ you had you not said a word.” She said, Alphinaud blinking at her. “What? Surprised that I care about you?”

“No, of course not. More so surprised you voiced it, is all.” He said, Alisaie sighing as she leaned back again.

“Lucy is your sweetheart, and mayhap my future sister-in-law. Would not do to keep her out of the loop.” Both Alphinaud and Lucy’s faces became dark red at Alisaie’s words, the male Elezen stuttering.

“Jumping a bit too far ahead, are we not?” He said, Alisaie smirking as she looked to Lucy.

“Oh, I did that on purpose to fluster you. I did not expect Lucy to be as shy about it, however. That was certainly a surprise.” She said, the Au’ra just sighing. “But you have yet to answer my question. How long has this been going on?”

“About a few days. We only just confessed to each other – the night of Nidhogg’s defeat.” Lucy said, Alisaie blinking at them as she looked to Alphinaud for some kind of confirmation. He nodded, Lucy letting out a small sigh. “Leading up to it, I had figured out how deep my feelings were and wished to speak with him about it once things settled down a little. While I didn’t intend to do it right after the fight…”

“I insisted.” Alphianud continued. “Knowing Lucy, she would head out as soon as she was allowed to. And I did not wish to wait for whatever she wished to say. Which, I was right about. As soon as the chirurgeons said you were free to leave, you left.” He said with a smirk, Lucy leaning back with a small smile.

“Well, I had a lot of energy.” She said, looking back to Alisaie. “But yeah, it’s only been a few days. Haven’t fully talked about it either.”

“So Lucy was the first one who said it.” Alisaie said with a sly smirk, Alphinaud narrowing his eyes at her.

“You are welcome to tease me as much as you like about it, Alisaie – in private. We have not said anything to the other Scions yet. Nor do we intend to, not yet at least.” He said, Alisaie’s expression blanking as she looked to them.

“What? Why not?” She asked, Lucy lowering her gaze.

“The Warrior of Darkness and the Ascians are always around, and we have no idea what would happen if they knew. So we’re keeping it between us – which includes you now – until we think it safer.” Lucy explained, Alisaie leaning forward slightly.

“Aye, that does seem like the best thing to do…” She said, both of them looking to her as she met their gaze with a smile. “Very well, I shall enjoy teasing my brother in private, and respect your decision to keep it a secret for now. On one condition.” She said, Alphinaud grumbling slightly.

“What other condition do you need?” He asked, Lucy laughing as Alisaie’s expression softened.

“That you do not try and hide your feelings for one another around me. I understand around the others, but there is no reason to do so when ‘tis just us three.” She said, Alphianud blinking at her as Lucy smiled.

“I don’t think we’d be able to, honestly. Considering we can’t show it around the other Scions or whenever we’ve got primals or Asians on the rise, we’re going to crack at some point.” The Au’ra said, Alphinaud laughing slightly as Alisaie straightened herself a little.

“Good. Now that we have that settled, let us focus on the task at hand.” She said, the airship letting out a ringing sound to announce that they were closing in on their destination. “Once we get on the ship, ‘twould seem. ‘Tis by the arcanist guild, no?”

“Yeah, so it’s not far.” Lucy said, all three of them getting up and prepared to board the next vessel. During which they spoke about what they knew about the current beast tribes activities. Alisaie knew quite a bit about the beast tribes the Warriors of Darkness had been in contact with, Alphinaud and Lucy telling her what they knew of the Gnath and Vundu, beast tribes Alisaie knew little off. By the time the ship docked at the harbor, they had exchanged what little news they knew concerning the primals. The three wasted no time once landed and entered the Waking Sands, their destination the room Urianger frequented. As they saw the elder Elezen, Alphinaud began to smile. Urianger was in the corner, seemingly oblivious to their entering. Deep in thought about something, most like.

“Urianger – apologies for calling upon you unannounced.” He said, the older Elezen jumping slightly before he turned to face them with a smile.

“Why, Master Alphinaud. Would that the Scholar had seen fit to grant me knowledge of thy coming. What bringeth thee and thine here this day?” He asked, Lucy feeling something…off about him. It was similar to the feeling she had around Alisaie when it came to her reasons for following the Warriors of Darkness. And even now, in the room with a man she was very open with in the past, she seemed distant. Almost as if she were judging if they could trust him.

“The Warriors of Darkness have returned. Pray allow us to explain…” Alphinaud said, filling the arcanist in on everything they had learned during the mission to Xelphatol. Once they had finished, Urianger took a moment to think before he spoke again.

“…I too have heard tales in recent days of primal beings rising up only to be cast down by forces unknown. Alas, as thou didst observe, this serveth but to spur the beast tribes to pursue their goals with redoubled fervor.” Urianger said, Lucy crossing her arms.

“We have to objectives at this time:” Alphinaud said, his voice carrying the usual confidence Lucy knew and loved. It allowed her to know that he was still the thinker and planner he was before he became commander of the Crystal Brave. “to identify and remove the source of the beast tribes’ crystal, and to take direct action to prevent any further summoning ritual from reaching completion.” He lowered his head a little, thinking about how they would do this. “The second is easier said than done, of course. While we were fortunate enough to learn of the Ixal’s plans before they came to fruition, I should be surprised if the Warriors of Darkness and the Ascians did not have similar designs elsewhere of which we have no knowledge.”

“Thou wert wise to come hither, for this very day did I receive tidings most troubling from across the Strait of Merlthor.” Urianger said, Lucy blinking for a moment.** Right, the region Limsa Lominsa and the La Noscea was in was called Merlthor**. She rarely ever heard it called that so she didn’t remember. “O’Ghomoro stirreth, and there are whispers that the Lord of Crags neareth his return. Mere rumors, mark thou – but in light of thine own discoveries… Thou canst ill afford to turn a deaf ear to their claims”

“Not like we could even if the situation wasn’t what it was. If there’s some suspicion about a primal summoning, it’s better to go and debunk it ourselves rather than assume.” Lucy said, both male Elezen nodding in agreement.

“Aye – we must ascertain the truth of the matter ourselves.” Alphinaud said, looking directly to the Warrior. “Let us consult with the Maelstrom forces stationed at Camp Overlook, Lucy.” She nodded, Alphinaud looking to Urianger. “Thank you for your counsel Urianger. Pray inform us should you learn aught else.”

“I shall.” He said, Alphinaud and Lucy saying their farewells and preparing to leave. As the Au’ra was about to turn, however, Alisaie stepped forward and spoke up for the first time their entire visit.

“If I may, Brother – Urianger, is there anything else you would like to say?” She asked, Lucy feeling the tension from the female twin. The feelings of doubt and worry that Lucy noticed when Alphinaud mentioned Urianger before were present again, yet also the slightest bit of hope and pleading. As if she was begging Urianger to come clean about something.

“Alisaie?” Alphinaud asked, most likely sensing the tension as well. It didn’t help that Urianger didn’t answer her either.

“…If not, then never mind. I only ask because you are normally rather more…_verbose_.” As Alisaie said that, Lucy blinked in realization. She hadn’t noticed on her own but…Urianger hadn’t been as speech heavy as he was usually. Still speaking in the olden language, but he didn’t seem as inclined to give them a whole poem. And Urianger’s silence didn’t help matters. “Nothing to add? Very well.” Alisaie said before she stepped forward so she was right in front of him. “Ere we depart, I wish to make a request. The Warriors of Darkness spoke of how the Ardor had the power to ‘break down the barriers between planes’ that our worlds might be rejoined. I would ask that you research this for us. Being nowhere near as well-read as you, I’m sure I wouldn’t know where to being. That said, I have heard tell of a promising tome: _The Gerun Oracles_. Mayhap you could start there.” Lucy looked to Alisaie in both confusion and worry. She was clearly wishing for Urianger to tell them something. Something she knew he was hiding but not telling them. And the tension between the two was both suffocation and saddening to the Warrior.

“…By thy leave.” Was all Urianger said in response, Alisaie merely narrowing her eyes before she turned her back and looked to them.

“Camp Overlook, was it? Very well.” And without another word she left the room, Alphinaud following soon after as Lucy stayed behind for a mere moment before she followed them outside.

“What was that all about?” She heard Alphinaud asked, yet received no response. Lucy walked up the stairs and came outside, seeing the two Leveilleurs standing by the entrance.

“Look, I have my reasons. Just… leave it be for now, alright. Please?” She said, in a tone far softer than normal. Lucy could tell her brother was far from pleased about that, yet the Warrior could tell Alisaie wouldn’t say anything more on the matter.

“Let’s leave the subject for now, Alphinaud.” Lucy said, both of them jumping slightly as she spoke up. “On one condition Alisaie: if it turns out it’s something dangerous or life-threatening to any of you, you tell us. Alright?”

“Any of… You completely omitted yourself from that statement.” She said with a harsh glare, Lucy smiling slightly in response.

“Well, I’m expected to save you when you get yourselves in trouble.” She said, though neither of the twins seemed to reassured by her comment. “Don’t worry. I won’t risk myself or anything like that. Honestly I’m more worried about both of you than myself as of right now.”

“As ever, ‘twould seem.” Alphinaud said with a small sigh. “Very well, we shall leave it for now. We should make for Camp Overlook with haste.” He said, the two women nodding as they boarded the teleported to Camp Overlook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you guys later :)


	25. Chapter 22: Titan's Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and the Leveilleur twins arrive at Camp Overlook only to learn that a young kobold had arrived at the camp to ask for their assistance in saving his parents. The Kobolds are preparing to summon their god again, and the ones who have spoken against are being used to fuel the fire. If the Scions wish to stop it, they must act quickly

They arrived at Camp Overlook and spoke to the Storm commander Bloeidin, who informed them that the rumors concerning Titan was true. Not only that, but there had been a kobold sighting within the camp itself, one which Lucy, Alphinaud and Alisaie began to look for. When the Warrior found it, the kobold in question was a mere child named Ga Bu, coming to the camp to ask the people to help save his parents. According to him, the priest of the kobold’s had decided that they were going to sacrifice their kin in order to make the primal even more powerful. Lucy had experienced that before, Alisaie sneering at the ground when they had finished speaking.

“Do you know that there are collectors who will pay a fortune for beastmen ritual artifacts? It is _perverse_. What sort of twisted monster would consider a ritual focus a work of art, knowing full well how it was made? And we call _them_ beastmen.” Alisaie said, Lucy narrowing her eyes. She knew full well what they would pay for them, as the first time she obtained them a merchant in Mor Dhona accepted them and allowed her to buy a special weapon. Which was something she had never done again, the act of doing it the first time left a bitter taste in her mouth.

“All the more reason for us to put a stop to this. Time is of the essence.” Alphinaud said, the two women nodding as they looked down to Ga Bu. “Pray tells us what we can do to stop this, Ga Bu.”

“I heard Great Father Titan loves crystals. Cherishes, covets, loves them, and if we gather enough, He will return.” He started, Lucy crossing her arms as the child continued. “That’s why the patriarch told everyone to go forth and gather them. So I was thinking, if we take all the crystals away, maybe the Great Father won’t come?”

“Very good, Ga Bu. I was just thinking the same thing.” Alphinaud said, Alisaie rolling her eyes slightly as her eyes focused on the kobold area before them. “Do you know where these crystals are stored?”

“I know, I know, oh, oh, oh! Several sports, each defended by a different order!” He said excitedly looking up to the three of them. “Ga Bu wanted to steal them, but he was too afraid to go alone. Yes, yes, too afraid to go alone. But together we can take them away and hide them! Come, come – Ga Bu will lead you to the first cache!” With that the koboldling hopped over the path that lead out southeastern side of Camp Overlook. Which oversaw the kobold encampment where she had explored fully before. Both for the Maelstrom and when helping the peaceful kobolds in the area. Alphinaud, Alisaie and Lucy were close behind him, the two siblings taking care of the guards and stood watch as Lucy took the first cache. Ga Bu led them further into the area, below the ramp that would lead to the entrance of O’Ghomoro mines. When they arrived and Lucy had taken all of the crystals, Alphinaud was still staring intently at the box in front of him.

“Time is short. If you have the crystals, we should move on to the next cache.” Alisaie said, Lucy nodding as she moved over to her. But Alphinaud stayed put, his attention fully on the box in front of him. “Did you hear me, Brother?” She asked, but the Elezen still didn’t react, the Warrior looking at him in concern. “Brother!”

“Aye, aye, it’s just that…” He said finally, getting up as his eyes were still on the box. “I am quite certain that crate once bore Ishgardian seals. Someone took great pains to remove all traces, but enough remains to make out the pattern. See for yourself.” Lucy’s eyes widen as she looked over. Sure enough, though it had been rubbed away, there were traces that strongly resembled the Ishgardian seal. “I struggle to imagine kobolds traveling to Coerthas to obtain crystals, much less bothering to conceal their origins. I suspect these crystals were smuggled into Vylbrand by another party – most likely a pawn of the Ascians, as Thancred speculated.”

“One that is within Ishgard’s borders… It wouldn’t be hard to assume that while they were in contact with the archbishop that they made some pawns.” Lucy said, Alphinaud nodding as Ga Bu walked up to them.

“I don’t understand. Who are the Ascians? Do they worship Great Father Titan too?” He asked, both Scions looking down to him before Alphinaud shook his head with a soft smile.

“Ah, never you mind about that. As Alisaie said, we do not have a lot of time. Can you lead is to the next cache, Ga Bu?” He said, Ga Bu jumping up and down as he led them up right by the entrance to the mines. He had said that there were a lot of crystals in this part, but as they arrived Lucy couldn’t even see one crystal. They searched the area to the best of their abilities, but still nothing. “Confound it. What about you, Lucy? Any luck?” Alphinaud asked, the Au’ra shaking her head as Ga Bu began to talk in a panicked tone.

“Nothing, nothing, nothing! But this cannot be! Ga Bu saw them! Spied, spotted, saw!” He said, Alisaie clicking her teeth as she looked to her friends.

“Think, Brother, think! They must have moved them, yes? The question is, where to, and why?” Lucy narrowed her eyes, both of them already knowing the answer to that question.

“…Within O’Ghomoro, where they summoned Titan once before and mean to do so again. It is the only explanation.” He said, the small kobold screeching in response.

“What about Mother and Father and the others!? We have to help them!” He said, Alisaie walking over to the child.

“And we will, Ga Bu, we will! Stay calm – we still have time.” She said, Alphinaud nodding as he looked to Lucy.

“They have yet to call for the remaining crates, yes? If they had, then they would have found the other caches empty and sounded the alarum. Nevertheless, I believe the time for stealth has passed. We must breach the Navel and seize the remaining crystals. There is no other way to prevent Titan’s summoning.” He said, Lucy nodding as she looked to the mine’s entrance.

“If they’re preparing for a summoning the halls are going to be more guarded than before.” She warned them, the two Elezen nodding as Alphinaud stepped towards her.

“But first, give me our crystals, that I might deliver them into Commander Bloeidin’s custody. We dare not take them into the bowels of the mountain.” He said, the Warrior nodding slowly as she gave them to him. She knew he would have to go through the area alone then, and she didn’t like the thought of him getting caught by one of the kobolds and hurt. But they didn’t have the time for her to worry excessively for his safety, they needed to prevent Titan’s summoning and splitting up was the best way to do that. He was strong, he could defend himself. The Au’ra just had to remind herself of that. “Thank you. I shall deliver them to Camp Overlook for safekeeping and brief Commander Bloeidin on the situation. Pray go on ahead. As I recall, there is an aetheryte within the U’Ghamoro Mines that should deliver you to the Navel. Ga Bu doubtless knows the way. Wait for me there – I shall rejoin you anon.”

“Strange – I would’ve thought you eager to remain in the thick of the action. But if this is what you prefer, then godsspeed Brother.” Alisaie said, and while Lucy knew Alphinaud would have retorted this wasn’t the time nor place for it.

“This way, this way!” Ga Bu called out as he led them further in, Alisaie close behind him as Lucy held Alphinaud back for a second.

“Be careful. The place will still be crawling with kobolds.” She said, Alphinaud nodding as he looked to her.

“You as well. And please take care of them as well.” He whispered back, Lucy nodding as they quickly separated and the Warrior got to work. In order to make sure their path was as safe as possible for when he eventually came through as well, she summoned out her Emerald carbuncle and took out any that came towards them. Ga Bu led them through the mines, Lucy also helping showing where the aetheryte was. And it didn’t take long for them to enter the room where it was housed.

“Ah. I take it this is the aetheryte we seek?” She asked, Lucy nodding as she looked to the door they came in. “Right then. As soon as Alphinaud arrives, we go. I trust you’re feeling suitably heroic, Lucy – there’s no telling what sort of resistance we’ll face in there.” She said, Lucy smiling to her.

“Whatever happens I’ll make sure we all get out of it. You have my word.” She said, Alisaie smiling as the sound of footsteps running towards them caught their attention. It wasn’t kobold, that much the Warrior knew. And sure enough, soon after Alphinaud came through the doors as he looked to the three of them.

“We must not waste any more time. Are you all ready?” He asked, all of them nodding as Lucy went to use the aetheryte, Alisaie, Alphinaud and Ga Bu right behind her. As they arrived at the Naval, Lucy could feel the heat from the inside of the mountain as soon as they appeared. It had been a while since he had to deal with any of the original three primals she faced, and being more used to the frigid Ishgard it almost made her sweat. Lucy saw the patriarch in front of them, several crates of crystals behind him. “Lay down your arms and surrender! We have your crystals. There will be no summoning this day!” Alphinaud called out, the kobolds lowering their heads in defense.

“Overdwellers!? Here!? But how did you-“ The Patriarch stopped himself as Ga Bu let out a screech as well.

“Where are my parents, Patriarch!? Where are they!?” He demanded, the kobold merely looking to his side. Lucy followed his gaze, her eyes widen as she looked at them. Several kobolds lay dead on the ground before them, together with the crystals they had failed to reach in time.

“No…we’re…” She didn’t finish her sentence as Ga Bu walked up to them, standing in front of their lifeless bodies.

“Mother…? Father…” He said quietly, Alisaie gritting her teeth as she sneered that the Patriarch.

“’Coke for the furnace’? You _monster_. How could you?” She said, the Patriarch looking back to them.

“I… We are but servants of the Lord of Crags. We are His, that He might drink of our blood and partake of our flesh – that He might draw upon the strength of His children and defend them from the tyranny of the overdwellers!” He defended himself, Lucy growling as Alisaie tried to step forward to fight him herself.

“No Alisaie. Not yet.” Alphinaud stopped her, his sister glaring at him as he looked back to the Patriarch. “I understand, Patriarch. I do. Your fear, your anger, your hate… You would do anything to protect your people – anything to deliver them from despair. Whatever it takes to ensure that those who threaten you can never do so again.” He said, Lucy looking down to him. “But in your single-minded pursuit of this objective, you have brought suffering on your own kith and kin. You have sacrificed the lives of the very people you sought to protect! But it need not be this way, patriarch! Renounce this bloody course! Cease you attempts to summon your god, and work with us, together, to build a lasting peace!”

“Another peace to be abandoned at the overdwellers’ convenience! Oathbreakers, all of you! Liars, betrayers, oathbreakers!” He yelled in protest, Lucy biting her lip. She remembered the conversation Y’shtola had about Admiral Merlwyb the first time Titan threatened the land. They had established a peace with the kobolds, and the people of Limsa broke that agreement. Of course they would be reluctant to try and forge a new peace with them. “You take and you take and you take, and when you have had your fill, you sue for peace. You promise that _this time_, this time is the last – until you grow hungry again!” Alphinaud bit his lip as the Patriarch continued. “And when we dare defend ourselves, you declare that this ‘beast tribe’ cannot be suffered to live! That our gods drains the land of aether, and brings naught but suffering – death, destruction, suffering upon us all! I will have no more lies from you and yours, overdweller. You’ve ruined your own lands – you’ll not ruin ours!” The other kobolds cried in agreement, Lucy narrowing her eyes.

“They’re refusal is understandable… but the fact is Titan _will_ destroy their land as well if he is left alone.” She whispered, knowing that they wouldn’t listen to her anyway. Which meant they might have to do this by force.

“I said I’d come for you, and I did!” Her focus was moved from the Patriarch to Ga Bu, still standing by his parents. “I’m here…I’m here…I’m here. Say something, please. Please…” Her own chest tightened as she recalled all the nightmares she had when she first lost her parents, of begging them to wake up and come back to her. “PLEEEAASE!!!” With that scream of anguish, the crystals began to emanate a light as the rubbing around them formed around the yellow crystal floating in the air. Alphinaud and Alisaie looked around in shock, unsure of what was going on. But Lucy… she knew.

“Oh no… Ga Bu, stop!” She said, wanting to go over and help him. But he didn’t hear her, only focused on his parents’ bodies in front of him.

“Wake up…wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up-“ Catching his breath, he lifted his head as he screamed into the air “WAKE UUUUP!!!!” Titans body was fully formed, but the emotions swelling in the swirling aether was different from the other times she had fought with him. It was filled with pain…sadness…all of the emotions that Ga Bu was feeling. The kobolds celebrated the birth of their god, but Titan didn’t speak to them. Instead, here merely looked at them before he sent a punch to the ground in their direction, sending them flying before he let out a roar.

“Seven hells!” Alphinaud gasped, Lucy moving to stand in front of them. She didn’t know if she could protect them from becoming his thralls, but she was also not sure if this version of Titan was able to think about creating thralls. The Lord of Crags looked down to where Ga Bu was, the poor child completely slumped to the ground.

“I’m here…I’m here…I’m here…” He muttered, Titan raising his fist to slam down at him.

“No!” Lucy cried out, she and Alisaie rushing to his side.

“Alphinaud!” The female twin called out, her brother pulling out his tome as she began to summon his familiar.

“Leave it to me!” He said, the Obsidian carbuncle immediately jumping onto Titan’s face and stopping his attack. “We must away!” He called out, Alisaie nodding as she took Ga Bu into her arms and began to teleport away, Alphinaud looking to Lucy as she followed suit. When she came to the other side, however, Alphinaud hadn’t followed them yet. A wave of panic hit her as she almost went over to touch the aetheryte again, but the Elezen appeared before her soon after with a solemn look in his yes. Lucy stopped as she looked over him, making sure he wasn’t hurt. “I am fine, my dear. I’m sorry if I worried you.” He whispered quietly, Lucy letting out a sigh of relief as they both looked over to Ga Bu, Alisaie biting her lip as he tried to wake him. “How is he?”

“He’s breathing, and I don’t see any injuries, but I can’t seem to wake him…” Alisaie said, Lucy looking over the child with concern. She had…never seen a summon like that before. But it did serve as the final proof that the primals weren’t gods – they were just fabrications created by their worshippers. Why else would Titan suddenly turn on his children?

“By the Twelve, how could I be so foolish?” Alphinaud said, biting his lower lip. “I should have known better than to let Ga Bu accompany us, given what we were like to find.” Lucy moved over and entwined their hands to act as support, the Elezen just looking up to her before he exhaled and tightened the grip. “His anguish and despair have served to birth a primal, just as surely as would the supplications of the faithful. Worse, being born of such tumultuous emotion, this incarnation of Titan seems incapable of naught but violence.”

“Yeah…this is going to be very different from the other primals I’ve faced.” She muttered, Alphinaud clenching her hand even harder. As if to try and keep her there as he continued.

“If we have one cause for optimism, it is that while many crystals were present, they represented but a fraction of the quantity intended for the summoning ritual. …Meaning that Titan must be far weaker than planned.” He said, hesitating for a moment before he looked up to Lucy. She knew as well as he did what needed to be done. But he didn’t wish to ask her to do it. “Be that as it may, he is yet a primal, and the longer we leave him bleed the land of aether, the stronger he will grow. And should Titan be permitted to leave O’Ghomoro, more lives will be lost. The Maelstrom will rally their troops, and the cycle will continue. Lucy, you know what must be done. Will you face the Lord of Crags once more?”

“Of course.” She said with a soft smile, trying to reassure him that it was alright. She knew what she had to do, and she knew that there wasn’t anyone else who really could do it. Not without the risk of becoming a thrall at least. Alphinaud smiled to her, though he still seemed guilty for sending her into danger as he moved over and placed his forehead against her shoulder, Lucy moving her hand up to gently pat his head.

“Thank you, my dear. Alisaie and I will tend to Ga Bu. When you have finished with the primal, look for us in Camp Overlook. We will be expecting you. I have faith that you will return to us, just as you always have.” He said as he stepped back, Lucy nodded as Alisaie picked up Ga Bu and prepared to head out.

“Fight well, Lucy. Fight well…” She said quietly before she left, Alphinaud looking to her for a little longer before she too left, leaving the Warrior alone with the aetheryte. She exhaled deeply as she looked to the crystal, narrowing her eyes. This was going to be a difficult fight.

Lucy returned to the U’Ghamoro mines, her eyes lowered as she sat herself down on the steps. The fight wasn’t difficult, as Titan still fight the exact same way and she had dealt with stronger incarnations. Nor was it the strongest version of Titan she had faced, and compared to what she had fought the past moons it felt like a formality than anything else. No, it wasn’t difficult in terms of strength…just incredibly taxing emotionally. He didn’t speak how he normally would, telling her he would crush her or that she would pay for harming his children. He echoed Ga Bu’s pleading words for his parents to return to him, crying out for them to wake up and telling them he was here. The Warrior grabbed her bangs as she pulled hard on them as she tightly closed her eyes, trying to force back the emotions swirling in her head. It hit too close to home for her, and she hasn’t been exactly good at keeping her own emotions at bay as of late. But there was much that needed to be done – much and more. Letting out a deep sigh she stood up, going through the mines to reach Camp Overlook. Thankfully most of the kobolds were unwilling to fight her in this moment since she had defeated their god, so she didn’t have to fight any of them. She came up to the camp, seeing Alphinaud, Alisaie and Ga Bu by the fireplace in the back. The young kobold seemed to be awake at least, but the looks on Alphinaud and Alisaie’s faces meant that he wasn’t back to normal just yet. A she approached, the twins looked up to her and Alisaie got up from her seat.

“You’re back! Gods, what a relief…” She said, Alphinaud letting out a sigh before he approached her as well.

“Ah, there she is! Did I not tell you she would return safe and sound?” He said, though there was a slight crack in his voice as he spoke, which seemed to make him blush furiously as he clear his throat. Alisaie gave him a sideways glance as well, which made Lucy suspect he was fretting over her as usual. “The deed is done, then? Titan is no more?”

“Yeah…” She said, wishing she could feel better about ridding the realm of a primal. But the victory left a bad taste in her mouth.

“Good. There has been enough tragedy this day.” He said, looking over to Ga Bu. Alisaie lowered her head as well as she sat herself next to him. “He has been like that since he regained consciousness. We believe he can hear us, but he has made no attempt to respond. He is most likely still in shock, but…” He trailed off, Lucy looking to him. “But we cannot discount the possibility that he succumbed to the primal’s influence. Should that prove to be the case-“

“He must be put to death, like any other thrall. Such is the Alliance’s policy, yes?” Alisaie finished, both Lucy and Alphinaud looking to her. The Warrior looked down to Ga Bu, feeling her heart clench. She hoped to Thaliak it wouldn’t come to that. If he had been enthralled by Titan, then Alisaie and Alphinaud would also be at risk.

“…You have the right of it.” Alphinaud said, his head lowered completely so his eyes were hidden. “But we must not rush to conclusions. After all, we once feared that Ysayle’s followers were beyond reason, and many have since laid down their arms and accepted Ishgard’s peace.”

“Not to mention that it would be strange for him to be enthralled…and yet not the two of you.” She said, both twins looking to her. “Even though Ysayle summoned Shiva, she was still herself. Whether that was because she used her own body as a vessel, I don’t know. But it’s not impossible.” Alisaie looked at her for a long moment before her eyes went back to Ga Bu, nodding slightly.

“…We can but watch, wait, and pray.” She said, Lucy and Alphinaud nodding. He looked to Lucy as he gave his sister some space, looking up to her as he tried to remain diplomatic.

“There is naught to be gained from dwelling on an eventuality over which we have no control, much less one which may never come to pass. Let us tend to more immediate matters – informing Commander Bloeidin of Titan’s demise, for example.” He said, Lucy nodding in agreement. They could think and worry over what-ifs and get nowhere. It would be better to just keep moving while they waited, even though she hated feeling like she was abandoning the child. “You may be certain that he would be glad of the news. Would you be so kind as to break it to him?”

“Sure. I’ll be right back.” She said as she walked to the camp. The commander seemed very pleased by the news, inviting them to stay the night even. Lucy had preferred to get moving as soon as possible, but she knew that the twins might want to rest. And Alisaie seemed less than willing to leave Ga Bu right now. So she accepted, walking back to her companions and explained it to them.

“How kind of the Commander. It would do us good to rest for a bit. And mayhap take some time to think.” Alphinaud said, walking over to his sister. “Pray make sure you rest as well, Alisaie. I know you are worried, as are we all, but-“

“I will, do not worry, Brother. Just…leave me be for now.” She said, Alphinaud opening his mouth to talk again before Lucy carefully tugged at his sleeve, stopping him. He looked to her as she slowly shook her head, the Elezen nodding as he headed into the camp instead, Lucy crouching down next to the female twin. “I know what happened. Gods help me, I was _there_. But the thought that we might have to… Seven hells, he’s just a child!” She yelled, placing her head in her hands in frustration.

“I don’t like the thought of it either…but instead of worrying about what may come to pass, have faith in his strength instead.” Lucy said quietly, Alisaie looking up to her as the Warrior tried to be of some support. She was by far the worst person to tell someone to not worry, but hopefully it gave Alisaie some peace.

“…Thank you, my friend. You are right, we should have faith that he will pull through. And we will help him…as much as we are able.” She said, Lucy nodding as the three began to shuffle into the camp, Lucy making sure that every Maelstrom soldier within that camp was well informed that Ga Bu was not to be harmed. Or they would deal with her. As night began to fall, Lucy caught Alphinaud speaking to Commander Bloeidin, about something that the commander didn’t seem to keen on. She herself didn’t feel too tired, opting instead to stay watch by the fire. As she looked around, however, she caught Alisaie and Ga bu leaving the camp.

“Where is she…” Worried that the Elezen was going to do something reckless, Lucy followed after them. She soon found them at a cliffside, merely looking up to the sky. She walked closer to them, a branch breaking underneath her foot as Alisaie snapped in her direction.

“Who goes there?” She demanded, Lucy just smiling softly as she approached closer. The female Leveilleur relaxed her posture, returning the smile. Albeit a little wearier than Lucy preferred. “Oh, it’s you. Forgive me for straying from the camp.” She said, looking down to Ga Bu. “He hasn’t been feeling too welcome, to say the least. I thought a change of scenery might do him some good, but alas…” Lucy walked over and sat herself down next to her friend, looking up to the sky above them.

“I’m sure he appreciates it.” She said simply, Alisaie nodding as she joined the Au’ra.

“It’s so quiet out here. The stars spread out before us, beckoning across time and space…” She said, laughing slightly to herself. “’Dawn may banish even the darkest night’. How bitterly beautiful, those words.” Her gaze fell from the sky to the ground, Lucy looking over to her. “I should be stronger for all my experiences, yet my heart aches more than ever. I never understood why Grandfather gave his life that day. I thought that, if I came here, I would find the answers I needed. But when I finally laid eyes on the land he sacrificed everything to save, saw firsthand the bickering, the pettiness… I was disappointed. I was angry. I could not fathom how these people were more deserving of his love than his family…than me…”

“Alisaie…” Lucy said carefully, the Elezen looking up to the sky again as she leaned back.

“But when Grandfather revealed the whole truth of the Calamity to us, I finally understood. And I resolved there and then to continue his legacy in my own way. My travels have been enlightening, but I cannot say that I have enjoyed them. I have lost count of the many petty crisis that I was helpless to resolve, and of the people whose actions I could not understand. There were others, of course. Good people. People with him I felt a kinship…whose lives I could not save.” She gritted her teeth before she looked to the Au’ra. “I found myself wondering what it was all for. Why try if I was doomed to fail in the end? But then I recalled Grandfather’s words to my father, years ago, before he left Sharlayan behind forever. ‘To ignore the plight of those one might conceivably save is not wisdom – it is indolence. We must all protect that which we hold most dear in the manner of our choosing’.” Alisaie, closed her eyes as she looked upwards again. “…We have to try, do we not?” She asked, Lucy nodding as a soft smile spread across her face.

“We never know what will happen if we don’t.” She said, Alisaie nodding but didn’t open her eyes just yet.

“Of course, it’s one thing to try and another to do. There were times while I was tracking the Warriors of Darkness when I faltered – when I was afraid.” She admitted, a smile creeping on her face. “But then I thought of my brother, of Urianger, of you…” With a small smile she looked to the Warrior as she opened her eyes again. “Ah, pray forgive me. This conversation has been rather one-sided, hasn’t it. Mayhap you could recount some of your adventures in Ishgard?”

“Gods, where do I even begin?” Lucy said, thinking for a moment. “I traveled far and wide with two companions, Estinien and Ysayle, who were very…” She continued to tell her of their journey to the Churning Mists and their goal, Alisaie listening intently. Though she focused more on Estinien and Ysayle rather than the journey itself, wanting to tell Alisaie of her friends.

“Gods, they must have been at each other’s throats from dawn till dusk…” She said with a small smile. “I daresay you managed to keep the peace, though. Merely being in the presence of the Warrior of Light is surely enough to shame _anyone_ into behaving.” Lucy couldn’t help but chuckle at the comment, Alisaie looking back to her. “But surely that is not all that has happened. Pray tell me more.” She asked, the Warrior trying to think of what else she could speak about.

“Under some rather unique circumstances, I had the pleasure to fight alongside Ser Aymeric…” She began, speaking to her of the grand melee and of the kind of man Aymeric was.

“He is quite the man, the lord commander. I shall have to thank him for his kindness.” She said, a sly grin on her face. “Truth be told, I was rather taken aback by it all. Given Ishgard’s famous love of foreigners, I was half expecting the chirurgeons to berate me for bleeding.” Lucy sputtered slightly at that, Alisaie laughing a little as well. Seemingly pleased that she got a reaction out of her. “But I never heard an unkind word. Everyone seemed relatively open and friendly, in fact – thanks in no small part to your tireless effort, I suspect.” Lucy smiled slightly, though she would never take all of the credit. Many people of Ishgard had worked hard in order to open their gates again, she but help push them along. “Now, what of my brother? From what Tataru told me, he’s been practically hanging around you like a lost puppy since arriving Ishgard.”

“I wouldn’t say that, though he was present for much of my travels.” She said, looking up to the sky. It was funny, thinking back on her journey with Alphinaud. Knowing the hundreds of moments they both tried to hide their growing feelings for one another. “When Alphinaud and I came at last to the Dravanian hinterlands…” She said, telling the tale of their ventures in Sharlayan.

“We have no clear memories of our life in the hinterlands, having returned to the motherland as infants.” Alisaie said as the Au’ra finished, looking up to the sky. “Nevertheless, I am quite familiar with Master Matoya, as is every Sharlayan. I should like to speak with her one day. ‘Twould not surprise me if Alphinaud’s recent maturation was at least somewhat due to her sage guidance.” She said, looking over to Lucy as she blushed ever so slightly. “I would never tell him this, of course, but there have been moments when I’ve caught myself thinking of him as an _elder brother_… And…” He gaze lowered slightly as her hands began to pluck at the grass under it. “Since our times in the coils, I have come to think of you as…an elder sister. A sibling to help and guide me whenever I go astray. And once I learned that you and my brother are _courting_ each other – which is still amazing to me – only made those thoughts stronger.” Lucy’s eyes widen at her words, but she smiled warmly as she moved her head to look into Alisaie’s eyes.

“You both have grown a lot during your time in Eorzea. And if it means anything, I’ve thought of you as family for a while now as well.” Lucy said, Alisaie looking to her with a fond smile before she looked to the sky, a small sigh leaving her.

“The hopes and dreams of so many rests on your shoulders, Lucy. As long as the sun rises, we can but carry on. For the sake of those we hold dear.” She said, Lucy nodding as she looked up again. It felt nice to spend time just watching the stars, her interests growing even more now that she had studied Astrology. As they continued to watch in silence however, the sound of someone approaching from behind caught her attention as she turned to look, seeing Alphinaud behind her.

“Ah, pray forgive me. I did not mean to interrupt.” He said, Alisaie turning to face him as well as he got closer. “I was concerned when I did not find you two in camp, so I came to look for you.”

“How kind of you, Brother.” Alisaie said, turning back to watch the sky. “While you are here, why not join us? ‘Tis pass time you stopped looking at problems and merely enjoyed the environment around you.”

“I have been doing much of that during my travels with Lucy, thank you.” He said, though he still sat himself down next to the Warrior as she laughed. “Though there was something I was hoping you could tell us about, Lucy.”

“What is that?” She asked, Alphinaud looking to her and Alisaie.

“You recall the Sharlayan Astrologians, Sister?” he asked, his sister nodding in confusion. “Well, ‘twould seem our dear friend has learned from one of them, and is quite adept at it as well.”

“Oh? Truly? I always believed them to be completely against teaching the ‘savages of Eorzea’.” Alisaie asked, Lucy looking up to the sky.

“Well, long story short, they still are.” She said, not wanting to say too much and risk putting them in danger as well for knowing.

“I can only imagine, hence why I do not wish to ask how or from who you were taught.” Alphinaud said, looking up to the sky. “Instead…I was wondering if you would be willing to tell us of the constellations they use as I myself have little knowledge of it. Of the different powers they draw from the stars. Seemed appropriate given your current conversation.”

“I would very much like to hear that as well.” Alisaie said with a smile, Lucy thinking for a moment before she went into her bag and pulled out her cards.

“Very well. I see no reason not to. Though you’ll have to forgive me if I don’t explain it well. I’m not a good teacher.” She said, both Elezen moving closer to her as she pulled out her deck cards and held them in her hands. Ga Bu also came closer, seemingly interested in whatever they were talking about. “We can start with the first one I was taught about: the Bole.”

“The Bole?” Alisaie asked, Lucy pulling out her card so they could see it, which showed a green tree.

“From what I was told, it acts as the gate to the first heaven, where the World Tree that was planted by the Matron Nophica was nurtured by the Keeper Althyk. The Bole grants strength to the weak, giving them the chance to stand their ground and face their adversaries. I first saw it in the South Shroud, close to the Quarrymill.” She explained, trying to use as many of Mace’s, Leveva’s grandfather, words as possible. He was still in Eorzea when she opened her first gate, back when she first arrived in Ishgard. “It symbolizes a strong foundation.”

“Fascinating.” Alphinaud said, Ga Bu moving closer so he could see the card. Lucy smiled as she leaned the card down to him so he could see. “To think there would be such stories behind these constellations.”

“Everything has a story if you look for it.” Lucy said as she looked to him, moving the Bole to the bottom of her deck as the next card came up. It was drawn in the shape of the sun, triangles around the circle to represent it rays. “This is the Balance, which represents the second heaven of fire. It’s prosperous thanks to the blessings of the Traders Nald and Thal, while also being gifted equilibrium by the Warden Azeyma. And gives strength to those who fight in her name.”

“Is this one found in Thanalan, then?” Alisaie asked, Lucy nodding.

“Yes, by the stone of the Warden is where I first saw it.” She said, moving to the next card in her deck. “Though it’s not the only one I opened in that region. Right by Ala Mhigo you can see the Spire. A tower that was created by the Builder Byregot who lives in the third heaven, constantly under assault by the Destroyer Rhalgr. Yet the lighting strikes the god uses only serves to power the clockwork tower. The blessing to create and destroy is given to one who’s stars align with this.”

“A constellation that tells of two gods fighting against one another… I must admit, I had not expected that.” Alphinaud said, examining the card closely. It showed three levinbolts coming together to show a tower of sorts, representing both aspects of the story.

“Sometimes perfect harmony is caused by a rivalry.” Lucy said with a smile, looking up to the sky. “Although I wish I could show you these constellations in person. They look far better than what the cards show.”

“Well, we have yet to hear of any constellations in this region. Mayhap you would show us that next?” Alisaie asked, Lucy thinking for a moment as she looked to the sky, trying to see if they could see it from here.

“There, towards Limsa Lominsa.” She pointed, the two Elezen following her gaze. “The fourth heaven of wind, a peak where the Wanderer Oschon is led by the Navigator Llymlaen. This place houses the Arrow, led by the wind to hit its mark. It guides souls who are lost and confused to the right course.” The stars formed a diamond shape at the top, two more acting as the body of the hunter who held the bow. Lucy was able to see it’s true form, though she was unsure if her companions could.

“To think they have been up there all this time…yet we have never seen them.” Alphianud said, carefully placing his hand on the Warrior’s. Lucy felt herself smile as his hand touched hers, leaning slightly against his arm. “I can only imagine what other wonders you have seen during your travels and training.”

“You will have to show us, one day. Everything you have seen and experiences.” Alisaie said as she looked back to the Au’ra. “Mayhap we could learn a thing or two.”

“You’ve both grown plenty since you came here, and are learning fine without me.” She said, laughing slightly as she looked to the sky again. “But I don’t mind taking you around to see the sights…one day.” Both Elezen beamed at her words, Lucy looking down to the deck as she used her left hand to move it. The card that showed the Arrow was a blue bow with an arrow drawn taut. Simple, and unmistakable.

“That makes four constellations. Which means there is only three heavens left.” Alphinaud said, looking up to Lucy’s face. “If you do not mind indulging us.”

“I’d hate to leave if half-finished. Though I will say, I never opened the seventh gate.” She said in response, moving to the next card in her lap as they both looked at her. “From what I was told, people would go mad if they tried to.”

“Then praise the Twelve you did not. You’re mad enough as it is.” Alisaie joked, Lucy smirking at her as Alphinaud laughed slightly. The newly drawn card showed a jar filled in with blue lining, a calming feeling around it.

“This is the Ewer, held by the Scholar Thaliak and the Spinner Nymeia. The fifth heaven is filled with her water that flows through rivers, and grants people might and mettle. I first saw it by Rathefrost, by the scholar ward in Mor Dhona.” She said, smiling sadly as the image of them all praying to Moenbryda flashed before her. “It’s a nice place, and the view is something else.”

“Aye, I found myself going there on several occasions if I was in the area. ‘Tis quite the place. Mayhap that is also due to it representing Thaliak, the god we were raised with.” Alisaie said, Alphinaud gripping the Au’ra’s hand slightly. Most likely noticing her change in tone. “That leaves but one, and based on the theme so far I am inclined to believe this one can be found in Coerthas.”

“Yeah, by the Steel Vigil. The Spear.” Lucy confirmed as she moved the final card forward. “The sixth heaven where the Fury Halone lives in a palace of ice formed by the moonbeams that the Lover Menphina collects. It gives us the strength to fight and compassion for mercy.” She said, thinking back to when she first opened all six gates. She was just learning astrology, and had to combat bandits sent by the Forum of Sharlayan to take Leveva back home almost at every turn. It felt surreal to her, everything that has happened since the day she first arrived in Ishgard. “And that’s all six of them.”

“I have read about Sharlayan Astrology before, and seen several of them during our time in the Studium. Yet I had never been told about the constellations themselves and the tales they hide.” Alphinaud said, leaning more against her as his eyes looked to the sky. “’Tis truly fascinating how it all weaves together.”

“Aye, and how the gods have their own place in each group of stars.” Alisaie added, smiling softly as well. “But that is not the only skill you have grown in, is it? Your skills are more diverse than anyone else.”

“I wouldn’t go that far. I have plenty of friends that can be just as diverse.” Lucy said, blushing slightly. “But no, I have learned much and more since I first came to Eorzea. And I will continue to learn, so that I can protect the people I care for.”

“As long as you allow _us_ to protect _you_ in turn.” Alphinaud said, Lucy sighing as she leaned towards him. She could feel Alisaie looking over to them, the Au’ra catching a small, warm smile on the female Leveilleur’s face.

“As much as this is a beautiful sight to behold, we should return to camp and get some rest. ‘Twill be daybreak in mere bells.” She said, Lucy not really too eager to get up just yet. But Alisaie was right, they should get some rest at least before they left the camp. All three of them got up as Ga Bu walked next to Alisaie, Lucy catching the smallest light in his eyes.

The next morning they learned from Y’shtola and Thancred that they had also found crates bearing Ishgard’s seal. The Temple Knights have thus started a full-scale investigation into this, Lucy hopeful that they would find the one responsible fast. They decided to set course for the Waking Sands, though Alisaie had gone off again. This time to the landing bridge for the airships, along with Ga Bu. Alphinaud informed her that Commander Bloeidin would take him into their care, Alisaie making absolutely sure the man was aware of the consequences should he not. The Commander assured her he would be well taken care of, grateful for his courage to tell them of Titan’s imminent return. The female twin spoke to Ga Bu one more time before they left, apologizing for leaving him and for what he had to go through. But she asked him to think of the better times he spent with them, and to let out the frustration and sadness when he felt it became too much. And with that farewell, Ga Bu finally spoke again, surprising them all. He said that he would remember his parents, and Alisaie. He went silent soon after, but that showed that he could come back to them. And knowing he would come back to them, their resolve to make the people who were behind this pay became stronger, and all three headed for Vesper Bay with that new determination.

Urianger had already heard of their exploits when they returned. He looked to Alisaie and informed her that he did read the book she asked him to start looking through, yet Lucy could tell she was still looking to him with an odd sense of tension. He said that it spoke of worlds parallel to their own, ones which were destroyed every time the Source had an Umbral Calamity. Such as the Word had said, the Ascians had succeeded Seven times, which matched the number of Umbral Eras they had seen. Which also meant that only six worlds now existed. And if the Rejoining was successful, according to the words Urianger read, the people of the world the Warriors of Darkness sought to save. The Archon thought the Warriors thought this the better outcome: to die rather than be sucked into a void of light. In which case, Lucy felt a sting of sympathy for them. To choose to condemn their own people – their own _world_ to death simply to give them some peace… She couldn’t imagine having to make the same choice. Before more could be said, however, Urianger informed them than several crates of crystal were en route to Little Ala Mhigo, and were to the people rather than the Amal’ja. Lucy was unsure as to why Little Ala Mhigo specifically, but Urianger reminded her that they had attempted to summon Rhalgr once. Back when she was still a fledgling adventurer and the sights she held were much more narrow. Hells, she wasn’t even a Warrior of Light then. Not only that, but the Ishgardians suppliers were working with Eline Roaille, the imperial spy of Ul’dah who used to be Raubahn’s right hand woman. Thus they decided to head for Little Ala Mhigo, their pace stopped as Thancred contacted them via linkpearl, basically telling them all that they ahd learned from Urianger. And when the subject came to the Ivy, Alisaie interrupted and asked if he had shared it with anyone else. When he said he had yet to tell anyone but them, Lucy could tell her suspicions towards Urianger only grew. But she said nothing else and left ahead of them, ending the call abruptly as she left Alphinaud and Lucy alone.

“What in the world has gotten into her? It is twice now that we have sought Urianger’s aid, and twice she has treated him as if he were a stranger. The Archon was one of Grandfather’s most dedicated pupils, and spent as much time at the Leveilleur estate as we did. He’s practically a member of the family!” Alphinaud said in frustration, trying to understand his sisters actions. “Truth be told, I struggle to recall a day from my childhood when I did not see the three of them laughing together.”

“…I am sure she has her reasons.” Lucy said, though she began to suspect already what Alisaie might be thinking. After all, she spoke normally to Urianger the last time she saw him. It was only after trialing the Warriors of Darkness that she became so…distant towards him. And the fact that she said he helped give her strength during her travels alone means that something changed after that.

“If this continues, I may have to raise the matter.” He said, shaking his head lightly. “Later, though – Little Ala Mhigo awaits.” Lucy nodded as the two left, seeing Alisaie outside of the building as they teleported to Little Ala Mhigo.

“I will get to the bottom of this…” Alisaie muttered as they arrived, the Warrior looking down at her with a concerned glance. Seeming to notice her look, the Elezen looked up and shook her head. “Oh, forgive me. I was…” She stopped herself as she let out a long sight. “It has been a long day. Did you have something to say?”

“Well…” Lucy started, looking to see Alphinaud already talking to the Flames. Which meant she could question the female Elezen herself. “What’s going on…between you and Urianger? Alphinaud said you were always laughing when he was around during your childhood.”

“Urianger? Oh, I…” She bit her lip as she tried to think of what to say. Most likely trying to hide her true thoughts from the Au’ra. “I’ve always struggled to understand what’s going on in his head. Now more than ever.” She said, also checking to see if her brother was close by before she stepped closer to her friend. “Listen, Lucy – if anything should happen, it should be me who… Just know that I am prepared to do what must be done.”

“What are you… You make it sound like we might have to _kill him_.” Lucy whispered back, Alisaie merely narrowing her eyes as she looked to the ground. “Alisaie-“

“Right then. To more pressing matters.” She said, louder and interruptive. “Since we have no idea when Thancred might arrive, I suggest we see what information we can gather in his absence.” She tried to walk over to her brother, Though Lucy had no intentions of leaving it at that. She tugged harshly at Alisaie’s arm, pulling her back far enough so the Warrior could whisper. “What-“

“I won’t ask anything more now, since I know you won’t tell me. But don’t you for a second think I’m letting you deal with it alone.” She whispered into her ear, her tone more commanding than she would usually talk. But she had to make absolutely sure Alisaie understood that Lucy would stand with her. No matter what. The Elezen blinked for a moment before she nodded, a weak smile forming on her lips.

“Thank you…sister.” She said, the last word so quite that Lucy almost missed it. The Warrior merely smiled in response, letting go of her arm as they both walked over to Alphinaud.

“So, to review: we are reliably informed that members of the Ala Mhigan Resistance operating here have taken receipt of several large shipments of crystals, our task being to ascertain who and why.” He said as they approached, getting right to business. “Given the size of the settlement, I find it hard to believe that anyone here could be wholly unaware of the Resistance movements. The challenge, of course, will be finding individuals who are both able and willing to share such information with outsiders.”

“Which will not be easy, if experience tells me right.” Lucy said, knowing the roundabout way she had to go when she first came here. Alphinaud nodded as he looked to the eastern part of the town.

“It would seem sensible to divide our forces. Lucy, why don’t you question the residents in the eastern half of town? Alisaie and I will do the same in the west, and afterwards we can rendezvous here to share our findings.” He said, Lucy nodding as she looked to the twins.

“Be careful how you word it and don’t press. These people don’t take kindly to people messing with their business.” Lucy warned them, both nodding as they split up as the Warrior began to question the residents. No one seemed to truly know who the Griffin was, but Lucy had learned that he wore a mask to hide his face and Ala Mhigans and Ul’dahns both had answered his call to arms. And it would seem Alphinaud and Alisaie learned much of the same.

“…This Griffin seems to be the leader of a newly formed faction within the Resistance. The Masks. Yet despite their growing popularity, no one seems to know much about them – only that they are the most aggressively militant group to join the movement in recent memory.” Alphinaud concluded, narrowing his eyes slightly as he looked to Lucy. “Indeed, many claim their commitment to the cause of Ala Mhigan liberation is unrivaled. We can but hope their revolutionary fervor is never channeled in the direction of a primal.”

“I hope so as well... but the shipments en route to Little Ala Mhigo say otherwise.” Lucy commented, Alphianud nodding.

“Though I feel confident that this is the group which received the crystal shipments, we yet lack proof. Before taking any action, I would speak with the settlement’s leader to confirm my suspicions – and mayhap enlist his help while I am about it.” Lucy nodded, thinking that best. “Given that you and Gundobald are already acquainted, mayhap it would be best if you took the lead. Shall we?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” She said, leading them back to where the twins asked the residents before. She hadn’t spoken to Gundobald in a while, not since the first time the Ascians tried to use the Ala Mhigans…and Wilred lead a group of youths to summon Rhalgar. A young man who’s only wish was to save his homeland, and led astray by the Ascians. And put to death by his supposed comrades in the Braves. He had been too earnest, too direct in asking questions directly to Ilberd and his men. And they only found out when they found him dead. Gods, it felt like a lifetime ago. **Yet it was just a few moons past**. The three approached Gundobald, the man looking to them with a cautious look.

“Much as it pleases me to see you again, Lucy, I cannot help but wonder if I should be worried. I hear you and yours have been asking questions…” He said, wasting to time and going directly to the point.

“We have, Gundobald. Do you know of the Griffin?” She asked, likewise wasting no time. He looked at her before he nodded shifting his gaze to the fire nearby.

“The Griffin? Aye, I know of him, as do we all. He and his Masks have become a leading faction within the Resistance. Though there was suspicion at first given his secretive ways, he quickly proved himself a charismatic and capable commander. Men are drawn to his passion and his vision – they truly believe that he has what it takes to lead them to victory. Even I cannot help but admire the man for what he’s accomplished.” He stopped for a moment before he looked directly to the Warrior. “…But I have not forgotten Wilred. I was blind to the danger of his ambitions…and you were not.”

“I fear the same thing might happen if we leave these Masks alone, old friend.” Lucy said with a sympathetic look, the old man merely nodding as he looked to the exit.

“The Griffin will soon deliver a speech to our people at the Sunken Temple of Qarn. Go and see him with your own eyes, weight his words with your own heart.” He told them, Lucy nodding as Alphianud spoke up.

“How convenient. ‘Tis but a pity Thancred is not here to join us.” He said, Lucy concerned for what might be taking him so long. Then again, she now knew with certainty that Thancred had lost his ability to use aetherytes and the like. Meaning he would have to travel by foot or chocobo.

“You two go on ahead. I shall stay and wait for him.” Alisaie offered, Alphinaud and Lucy nodding as they wasted no time crossing the desert as Lucy led the way to the temple.

“I only pray that my dear sister will be merciful in her scolding. She has not yet been told of Thancred’s impairment.” Alphinaud commented as they walked, Lucy merely humming as her gaze was focused ahead. “What do you hope to learn from the Griffin’s speech?”

“A hint that they are the ones who are trafficking these crystals. Or at least, if they aren’t, where they are.” Lucy answered, Alphinaud humming in response before his hand carefully intertwined with hers, the Au’ra looking down to him.

“We can but hope.” He said quietly, Lucy nodding as she tightened their grip. As they approached the temple, however, both moved their hands away as the sound of people caught their attention. “Has it begun already? I hear voices coming from within.” Lucy narrowed her eyes as she led them in, a large group of people present before them. And in front of them all stood a man clad in white, his face hidden behind a white hood and mask. Lucy quickly moved her and Alphinaud to some more cover, cautious that they might recognize them.

“Brothers and sisters. Twenty years ago, Ala Mhigo, our home, was claimed by the Garlean Empire.” The Griffin began, Lucy narrowing her eyes. “In our haste to overthrow the King of Ruin, we turned a blind eye to our foes in the north. With our glorious revolution, we but laid a path for a new tyrant to succeed the old…and when confronted with our failure, we fled.” The people all looked away in shame or sorrow, yet Lucy kept her eyes focused on their man. “Not a day goes by that I do not think of those we left behind – think of them, and feel ashamed. And I know each and every one of you feels the same. We abandoned them, our own flesh and blood, to labor till their backs gave out and their breath gave out, building the twisted steel ramparts which now mar our once majestic mountains. We abandoned them, the brave and true, to fight and die for their country – or worse, to be conscripted and sent off to rob another poor bastard of his home. We abandoned them, the meek and powerless, to bow and scrape when the Garleans pass – to sully themselves that they might live to see another day of misery.” The people cheered as he continued, The Warrior not liking were this is going.

“This reminds me of Ishgard all over again…” She said quietly, Alphinaud nodding. This many people, all joined together for one cause, when they suspected crystals to be used for summoning to be close by. It was hard to _not_ be concerned.

“The Black Wolf may be dead, but a new imperial viceroy reign in Ala Mhigo now. A beast not a fraction as merciful. You all know the Eorzean Alliance will do naught to oppose him. For all their promises and platitudes, they will not act if there’s no profit in it.” The Griffin said, both of the Scions looking to each other. “Only _we_ can free our brothers and sisters from the Empire’s tyranny, my friends! Only we have the courage to stand and fight! They have imprisoned us, they have enslaved us, and they have murdered us – but no more. Blood demands blood, and the Garleans shall pay for every drop they have spilt upon our lands! This I promise you, for we have a power within us, my friends – a power befitting out pride, our righteousness!”

“’Power’? He cannot mean…” Lucy gritted her teeth as well, feeling Alphinaud take hold of her hand again. Most likely due to her looking ready to pounce on the Griffin.

“Only join us, and we shall grant you the means to unleash it, and together we shall see the Ala Mhigan standard raised over the mountains of Gyr Abania once more!” People cheered loudly as the Griffin finished, Alphinaud looking over to her.

“’A power befitting their pride’… Not at all ominous, that.” He whispered, Lucy nodding as they looked around more. Everyone who just heard his speech was ready to fight, and didn’t even question what this power could be. “Wait. Is that-“ Alphinaud interrupted himself and her as Lucy quickly followed his gaze, her eyes widening as she saw to other figures standing more to the side. Two people who they had not seen since the Ul’dah banquet – Yda and Papalymo. Not in their usual attire, more rustic and worn. But definitely them. Most likely hearing Alphinaud’s voice, they looked over with just as much shock as they did.

“What are you two doing here!?” Yda asked, Lucy feeling a bit on edge by the volume of their voices. The people were distracted, yes, but for how long?

“I could ask you the same thing!” Alphinaud said as the two missing Scions approached them, hiding a bit more out of sight.

“Well, well, this is quite the surprise.” Papalymo said, Lucy nodding with a bright smile on her face. The Griffin began to speak again, Lucy trying to catch what little she could hear as Papalymo looked to the three of them. “Might I suggest we continue this conversation in more…agreeable surroundings?” He suggested, all of them nodding as they left, Lucy heading out last to make sure no one followed them. Once outside of the temple, Alphinaud beamed at their friends with unhidden happiness.

“Words cannot express how glad I am to see you both alive and well.” He said, Lucy nodding as Yda smiled to them.

“And you! Though it was pretty obvious you and Lucy would be fine.” She said, the Warrior raising her brow at her.

“The Crystal Braves never had a realistic chance of capturing any of the Scions, divided as they were and distrusted by the better part of Eorzea.” He said, Alphinaud looking to him in confusion.

“But if you truly believed that-“ he stopped himself, shaking away any words he meant to say as he started over. “Forgive me. What exactly have the two of you been doing all this time?” Papalymo and Yda looked to each other before they answered, Lucy waiting with interest.

“…Repaying a favor.” He began. “After the banquet, we had no choice but to flee Ul’dah and we would not have been able to do so without the aid of some old friends from the Resistance.” The Warrior’s eyes widen as Yda continued.

“That’s right. They smuggled us out of the city and sheltered us in Little Ala Mhigo, all at great risk to themselves. Obviously, we couldn’t let that go unacknowledged, so we offered to help them out with their operations for a while.”

“So you’ve been fighting with the Resistance all this time…” Lucy concluded, Yda nodding as Papalymo continued.

“When we learned of the Scions’ exoneration – that Lolorito had severed all ties with the Crystal Braves, and that General Raubahn had been reinstated – we resolved to make contact. But having long since discarded our linkpearls as a precautionary measure, our options were rather limited. To make matters more complicated, we were embroiled in a delicate operation at the time, leaving me with little choice but to entrust a letter to a courier.” This made both Alphinaud and Lucy look at each other. Neither had heard anything about a letter, and Tataru would have been over the moon had she received any. “I gather from you puzzled expressions, however, that you never received it.”

“To be honest, we thought this might happen.” Yda said, looking down to the ground. “While the Masks are happy to let the refugees spread the word within the community, they’re pretty strict about communicating with outsiders. Oh, and we also heard a rumor that the Griffin doesn’t want us meddling in his affairs.”

“’Us’, as in the Scions?” Lucy asked, Yda nodding as Alphianud looked thoughtful at them.

“The Griffin mistrusts the Scions of the Seventh Dawn?” He asked, Yda nodding. Lucy crossed her arms, curious as to why he would think like that. “Curious. It is well-known that we are no friends to Garlemald. One would think the man we saw beseeching all and sundry to join his cause would welcome our support.”

“Ah, I should say that the man you saw was not in fact the Griffin, but an imposter. A talented rabble-rouser, to booth.” Papalymo cleared up, both looking to him in shock. “’Twould not surprise me if he were responsible for the majority of these public appearances. As you may have gathered, the Griffin is extremely cautious and distrusting man who has made every effort to conceal his identity. Even when we participated in a raid under his direct command, we were not permitted to approach him.”

“Hm, odd. Why is he so secretive?” Lucy said aloud. She couldn’t think of a case where someone had been this secretive about their identity, and when leading a charge that so many people believed in, wouldn’t it be betraying their willingness to fight for him by not letting them know who he was.

“It’s hard to know what to make of it all. The secrecy, the impersonators, the masks…” Lucy looked up to their own masked friend at that, Alphianud and Papalymo doing the same. Seeming to notice all the attention was now on her, she stepped back in shock. “What!? It’s not as if I’m making all of _you_ wear one! And mine only covers _half_ my face. It’s _completely_ different!” She said defensively, Lucy unable to keep a laugh from springing forth. “_Anyway_, when we heard the Griffin was due to give a speech, we thought it might be a good opportunity to get a better sense of the man behind the- uh, to get a better sense of the _man_.” The Au’ra snorted at Yda’s correction, the pugilist looking frustrated at her, Alphinaud smiling at her and Papalymo looking more shocked at the Warrior than anything.

“…For all the good it did.” Papalymo added, moving the attention away from Lucy as he looked to everyone. “And now you have heard the whole of it. But tell me – what prompted _you_ to take an interest in the Griffin?” The lighthearted atmosphere shattered quickly as the two shared a look.

“We suspect the Griffin and his masks might be planning a primal summoning. Several shipments of crates full of crystal have been heading for Ala Mhigo.” Lucy said, Yda gasping as Papalymo narrowed his eyes.

“_Summoning_!? You’re not serious! I can’t believe it…” The Hyur said in shock, the thaumaturge looking thoughtful at them.

“The Resistance would never entertain such a ridiculous plan, but the Griffin… Well, the man is an enigma. I cannot say with any confidence what he would or would not do. What I can say, however, is that the speech we heard today was not the first to make reference to a ‘power’ capable of defeating the Empire.” He said, Lucy narrowing her eyes. “The Masks have made many such claims of late. I confess, I had assumed it to be mere bluster, but in the context of the shipments of which you spoke, it is not impossible that they are alluding to a primal.”

“Whatever it is, we’ll find out together – and if anyone tries to stop us, they’ll answer to me!” Yda said, Papalymo nodding as he looked to Lucy and Alphinaud.

“Indeed. That is…assuming you’ll have us?” Lucy looked to them with a warm smile, Alphinaud mirroring her expression as they nodded, both of the found Scions smiling to their friends. “Right, to business. If, as you suspect, the Griffin is indeed plotting to summon a primal, we must needs obtain confirmation while there’s yet time to act. To that end, I propose we question his double. Given his role as the group’s de facto mouthpiece, I should not be surprised if he were one of the griffin’s closest associates. And while he may not be aware of the most sensitive details, he can probably tell us the Masks’ plans in broad strokes.”

“Would he be willing to answer us, though? If he is closer to the Griffin, he’ll most likely be as reluctant to speak to the Scions.” Lucy said, Alphinaud crossing his arms as Papalymo nodded.

“Like the man whom he impersonates he is wary of outsiders. He will not expose himself without suitable incentive. My plan is as follows: you and Alphinaud will pose as adventurers fallen on hard times, inspired by his words to take up arms for a noble cause. Yda and I, as members of the Resistance, will recount tales of your past achievements, and testify as to your usefulness in the struggles ahead. With our enthusiastic assurance still ringing in his hears, he will decide to welcome you in person, and we will arrange a meeting.” Lucy crossed her arms, nodding. She was still worried about the man recognizing them, but this was similar to the plan she and Thancred executed when trying to catch Ungust, a man selling people to the Amal’ja for gold, as he posed as a priest. “You will need to look the part that we might maintain the charade – until we have him cornered, at least. Here- this should be enough to purchase suitable garments from Talebot, and to have him rub a respectable amount of dirt on them for good measure. Any questions?”

“It all seems simple enough, thank you.” Alphinaud said, Papalymo nodding as he headed the pouch of gil to the Warrior “And with that, Lucy, let us be off!” She nodded as the two began to head for Little Ala Mhigo again, Lucy looking to the setting sun before them. They had finally found the last Scions who they had lost – aside from Minfilia. Yet they couldn’t spend time celebrating their reunion, the threat of a primal summoning was still very close. Yet the Warrior hoped they would be able to spend time properly welcoming them back to the Scions of the Seventh Dawn soon. But for now, they had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I have been entertaining the idea of making a small mini series once this is finished of Lucy's journey of learning the different classes - including the ones that start in ARR. I don't know if I'll end up doing it but if that's something you're interested in let me know :)  
See you all next week!


	26. Chapter 23: One Life for One World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for the crystals continues, speaking to the imposter Griffin to learn of their location and purpose. Yet what will they learn form their inquires? And who will some to stand in their way?

Lucy and Alphinaud entered Little Ala Mhigo again as the Warrior led them to Talebot, who she had spoken to before. Alphinaud stood next to her as she asked the man for their wares.

“Eh? You want to buy _what_? I don’t know what you’re up to, but I want no part of it.” He said, Lucy not saying a word and instead handed him the bag of gil that Papalymo had given her. He took it and weighed it in his hands, letting out a sigh. “Well, you’re the ones with the gil, and seein’ as you’re friends of Papalymo…” He moved into one of his crates and pulled out two sets of clothes, handing them to each of them. “There. Tunic and slops for the both of you, tailored and, er… _treated_ to your tastes. Now, off with you, before someone sees us together.”

“Thank you.” She said simply before the moved away a little, Alphinaud following suit as he looked at the clothing in his hands.

“’Clothes maketh the man,’ as they say.” He said quietly, the choice of words reminding her of Urianger. “Right, then. I will go change, and see you at the spot Papalymo marked on our maps.”

“Alright, see you soon.” She said, Alphinaud moving to a more isolated area as Lucy did the same. Though she was a bit more used to having to change gear in the open, so if someone saw her it wasn’t the end of the world. Though this time it might blow their cover. Once changed she walked over to the spot which was conveniently by some trees they could use as shade. Soon after she had arrived Alphinaud followed suit, the Warrior slightly caught off guard by how he looked. Thancred had adorned similar clothing during their last trick, but seeing Alphinaud, who she had only seen wearing clothing that were more tailored for a noble, wearing it sent an odd sensation through her. “Well, look at us – a pair of down-at-heel adventurers seeking a chance to recapture past glories. Yes, this should suffice.” He said, looking up to her and seeming to catch her odd look. “Is aught amiss? Does it…look strange?”

“No, not strange, per say.” She said, scratching the back of her head. “Sorry, I don’t know what I was expecting but it looks fine. Certainly convincing.” She tried to reassure him it was fine, as she didn’t know why she was thinking it looked odd. He merely raised a brow at her before he began to pinch at it.

“I pray it won’t be long I must wear it, however. While the climate is far warmer than Ishgard, I had become quite fond of that attire Tataru made me. And this makes me feel…almost more exposed than I was before she gave it to me.” He said fiddling with his fingers in particular. “I did not think not wearing gloves outside again would feel this…off.”

“Yeah, I feel that a lot.” She said, looking down at her own hands. She had put on some simple cotton gloves instead of her summoner bracelets as she didn’t want to rouse any suspicion. “Changing gear from something heavy and study to light and thin is often a bit jarring. And there are times I’m worried I’ll forget myself.”

“I cannot even begin to imagine that.” He said, walking a little closer to the tree as he leaned against it. “Now we play the waiting game…” He muttered, Lucy nodding as she looked across the field. There was not a soul in sight, no Resistance fighters and no Brass Blades of Immortal Flames. Good spot for their meeting, though Lucy was concerned what would happen if things went awry. “I only hope that we are, in fact, wrong about this.”

“That would be nice for a change…but I highly doubt it.” Lucy said, sitting herself down as she pulled her knees to her. “It seems like it’s been so long since I was last here.”

“In Little Ala Mhigo?” Alphinaud asked, Lucy nodding as she looked over to the city. “I spent very little time here, I must admit. However…Wilred was Ala Mhigan, wasn’t he?”

“Yeah, he was.” The Warrior whispered as she lowered her gaze. “He and some of the other youth within the Resistance were tricked by the Ascians to try and summon Rhalgr, sent into Amalj’aa territory to steal their crystals. Most of them were killed in the process, Wilred and a few others being the only survivors.”

“Urianger did mention that there had been a previous attempt to summon a primal. So this is what he was referring to.” Alphinaud, Lucy hearing his footsteps walking over to her before he settled next to her. “I have said this before, but I realize just how much we take for granted of what you have seen and done.”

“Having to be in Little Ala Mhigo wasn’t the problem, honestly. To me, it’s more memories of those I couldn’t save…” She said, the Elezen moving his hand into hers and clenching it.

“You are not to blame for what Ilberd and his goons did to Wilred. If anything…his death is my responsibility for not realizing what was going on within my ranks.” The Au’ra shook her head as she clenched his hand tighter too, Alphinaud leaning against her. “There is much we both can think on, past failures and those we have lost. Yet we cannot allow them to stop us from moving forward.”

“I don’t intend to.” She said, looking up to the sky. “But I also don’t intend to forget them.” Alphinaud hummed in response as the two sat under the shade of the tree a little longer, knowing they wouldn’t be able to stay like this for long.

Their conversation with the impersonator Griffin was enlightening yet also not helpful. With Papalymo’s signal, Alphinaud began to unravel their rouse and told the man of what they knew – their suspicion of a primal being summoned. He figured out quickly who they were and confirmed that they did in fact procure the crystals. In a far calmer voice than Lucy had anticipated. He told them that it wasn’t for the sake of summoning a primal they collected the crystals, but as a bargaining chip with the Amalj’aa. They gave the beastmen crystals, and they have a new ally to fight for Ala Mhigo’s liberation. He claimed they went to these lengths because they, and the Alliance, wouldn’t sully their hands. That because they won’t fight to help save their homeland, The Masks will do whatever it takes to save it. His words, and idea of what they would be willing to do, reminded her of Ilberd and his final words. So much so that she felt a chill run up her spine. And he informed them that the exchange has already happened, meaning it won’t be long before the Amalj’aa will try and summon Ifrit once more. Before he left, however, the false Griffin made a point to tell Lucy that many of the people who joined them did so because of her. Because she saved them, or they were inspired by her deeds. And told her that she had personally helped him, when assisting some refugees in Quarrymill to make medicine. As soon as he mentioned that, Lucy knew exactly who he was. Gallien, one of the Ala Mhigans who had taken refuge within Quarrymill yet received no aid from the Gridanians. He had been injured, and even tried to leave so that Meffrid didn’t have to worry about him. He gave a small thanks before he left, stating that it was her gift that allows them to fight and that they will not squander it. Which left a bad taste in the Warrior’s mouth. She didn’t wish to blame them for fighting for their homeland. But they must see what they’re doing is more harmful than anything else. Yda and Papalymo headed off to the camp to search for more crystals, Alphinaud looking over to Lucy with a curious glance.

“Quarrymill, he said? Do you remember…?” He began to ask, but he stopped himself as he looked to Little Ala Mhigo. “Forgive me. You cannot be expected to recall every name and face, and besides, it’s not as if it matters. I have long admired how you live in the present. How you focus of the problems at hand and always keep moving forward. So let us keep moving forwards together, Lucy. We must find and secure those crystals – this is no time for looking back.” Lucy narrowed her eyes and nodded, the two heading back into the encampment to change and speak with Alisaie. As she approached the area of the aetheryte, she saw the female twin and Thancred standing by and waiting for them. The two looked up as Alphianud and Lucy approached, and whatever quip was on Alisaie’s lips died before they were uttered as they saw their expression.

“Now that Thancred has _finally_ arrived, mayhap you could share you latest findings?” She said instead, though her tone wasn’t full of the wit Lucy was used to. They told them everything, starting with how they found Yda and Papalymo and how they had been sheltered here by the Resistance, and of how the Masks used the crystals to bargain with the Amalj’aa.

“You mean to tell me that while we were worrying ourselves sick, Yda and Papalymo were here all along? Well, Y’shtola will be relieved. And also angry. Mainly angry, I should think.” Thancred commented, Lucy wishing she could speak as lighthearted as well. “As for the crystals, what choice do we have? We cannot very well leave them in the hands of the Amalj’aa. For all we know, they could be preparing to summon Ifrit even as we speak. We must make haste for Zahar’ak without delay.”

“Agreed. If there is naught else to discuss, let us depart at once.” Alphinaud said, all of them nodding as they began to leave, Alisaie holding Lucy back for a moment.

“A mere moment, Lucy. If you would.” She said, the Au’ra looking back to her. “While I was left to wait on my own, my thoughts haven’t been…positive, to say the least.” She muttered, Lucy already suspecting what this could be about. “If…if what I suspect to be true comes to light…”

“We’ll face it together.” Lucy interrupted her, Alisaie looking up to her. “I know what you’re worried about, and I’m also concerned it’ll come to pass. But if it does, we have to fight. But you won’t have to do so alone.” The Leveilleur smiled at her, but her expression soured as she looked ahead to the men leaving the small encampment.

“I am more concerned for Alphinaud. I do not know how he will react…” She whispered, Lucy followed her gaze as her own expression softened. “Pray do not let him fall to despair if it comes to what I suspect.”

“I won’t, you have my word.” She said, placing her hand on Alisaie’s shoulder. “I don’t want to lose my family.” The Leveilleur smiled to the Warrior as she bowed her head slightly in gratitude.

“Is aught amiss, you two? We must needs head out if we wish to stop Ifrit’s summoning.” Thancred called for them, both women shaking their head as they jogged to catch up to them, preparing for the worst but hoping for the best. When they came to the entrance of Zahar’ak, however, Lucy felt an odd chill up her spine. If the beastmen were truly trying to summon their god, why was the area so….eerily quiet.

“I confess, I expected a warmer greeting.” Alphinaud said, Lucy looking down to him. “But we must not jump to conclusions – not until we have braved the Bowls of Embers. We must be ready to engage the enemy at any moment. If you would make any final preparations, pray do so now. I shall await your signal.” Lucy could tell from the look he was giving her that he was begging her to be as prepared as she possibly could. So that they didn’t get harmed or caught unexpectedly. Lucy gave him a small reassuring smile and nodded, looking to the entrance as the other two closed in.

“Let’s go.” She said, all of them nodding as they all ran into the beastmen territory. Yet even when getting halfway through, both she and Thancred began to suspect something. The place was devoid of Amalj’aa, not a single one in sight.

“This isn’t right. The Amalj’aa would never leave this place so poorly guarded.” Thancred said, the two Elezen looking around before a loud thud caught their attention. They all looked in that direction and saw a dead Amalj’aa on the ground before them, its weapon falling at its side.

“Not willingly, no.” Alisaie said before they all sprinted in the direction of the sound. As they did, Lucy widen her eyes at the scene before them. The Warriors of Darkness were slaughtering the Amalj’aa beasttribe, killing every one of them that was in their vicinity. She gritted her teeth as she made eye contact with their leader, smirking in her direction.

“Hah, hah! Ahhh, the saviors of Eorzea. Slow as ever.” He said, Alphinaud looking at the slaughter before them.

“By the Twelve…Will you never learn?” He asked, the Scions all narrowing their eyes and prepared to fight. At his words, however, the Warriors all congregated together as the leader’s look turned more serious.

“You know, you’re right. Mayhap it _is_ time for a change of tack.” He began, Lucy looking at him with a confused gaze. What were they planning? “Killing primals, tormenting beastmen, hastening the birth of a new god… it’s all a bit much, isn’t it? And, frankly, we don’t have the leisure to do it.”

“What are you implying?” Lucy asked, his eyes meeting hers as he narrowed his look at her.

“Killing the Warrior of Light, on the other hand – that would _soon_ plunge Eorzea into chaos.” Her eyes widen at his words before Alphinaud instinctively moved closer to her and sneered at the Warriors in front of him. “One life for one world. A fair exchange – wouldn’t you agree!?” Before another word was spoken the paladin charged right at her, Lucy pulling out her tome and prepared to summon her carbuncle. But Thancred moved faster, hitting the paladin’s shield and forcing him back several ilms.

“Lest you forget, you’ve more than one opponent!” He said, narrowing his eye at them. Lucy was focusing on them before she heard the sound of a bowstring being pulled and sensed magic. She looked over and saw the bard let loose a fire coated in fire, right in Alphinaud’s direction.

“Alphinaud!” She called out, yet the scholar was already a few steps ahead of her, pulling out his own tome.

“Carbuncle, defend me!” He called out, his obsidian carbuncle catching the arrow as the flames extinguished around it.

“I sense you will offer more than mere target practice.” She said, smirking as her gaze moved over to Alisaie. “Unlike your sister.” Before anyone could react, a strong fire spell was executed behind them and sent the female twin flying, Lucy gasping as Alphinaud nearly moved to her side.

“Alisaie!” He called out, his sister groaning as she began to move to stand, Lucy seeing a little blood on her lip.

“Did…did I not tell you, Alphinaud? I am not the girl I once was.” She said, looking up to them as her eyes shone with determination as she wiped off the blood. “My brother was always the clever one, while my talents lay elsewhere…” As she said that she pulled out her tome and surrounded it in her aether, the tome emanating a light from the inside as a blade of pure, pink aether appeared before her and the tome vanished. Alisaie held the blade with confidence, and Lucy could already tell she had practiced with it before this point. “As Eorzea’s blade of Light once stood by my side, now I shall stand at hers – and defend this realm with all my might!” She declared, Lucy smiling as the summoned her emerald carbuncle with her gaze directly at the warrior.

“Let’s finish this.” He said quietly, the Warriors of Darkness clashing with the Scions. The fight was even, both sides incredibly skilled and unwilling to give and edge. The warrior charged at her immediately, Lucy sending her carbuncle to support her comrades as she focused on staying light on her feet and hitting him with spells. “We’ve come too far, sacrificed too much to stop now!” He yelled, the Au’ra narrowing her eyes at him.

“You think you are the only ones to have known sorrow!?” Alphinaud responded in anger as he focused on their bard, Alisaie following suit and charging at the black mage. As Lucy attacked her quarry, however, her spells began to bounce off him as she noticed a green tether from him to the paladin, the Warrior gritting her teeth.

“Focus on the healer, Lucy! Leave the paladin to me!” Thancred called out, Lucy nodding as she ordered her carbuncle to attack the warrior and create a vortex between the two, allowing her time to focus on the Lalafell white mage. As she fell, Lucy could hear the black mage grunt as he felt to his knees as well, Alisaie moving in and delivered the final blow.

“Just three more…” Lucy caught Alphinaud whisper, yet the warrior charged at her again, catching her unawares and kicked her hard in the stomach, sending her flying back to the Elezen. “Lucy!” He sent his carbuncle to the bard as Alisaie gritted her teeth and moved to strike at the Miqo’te, the male Leveilleur looking over her to make sure she was unharmed.

“No, NO! We will not be denied so easily!” The warrior yelled out, the arena being filled with a comforting light that Lucy knew all to well. Hydaelyn’s power, the gift of the echo. And before long, the two Warriors of Darkness they had already bested were reinvigorated and ready to fight once again.

“Is this…the power of the Echo!?” Alisaie questioned as the black mage sent a spell her way, forcing the swordswoman to move from the archer to focus on him again. Lucy got back up and dismissed her emerald carbuncle and summoned her topaz one, knowing she would have need for some extra defense.

“And I won’t let you have your way.” She said at the warrior, the man growling at her as she focused on him and the white mage at once. Alphinaud supported her however he could, but the bard gave him little room to do anything but defend himself. And Thancred had his hands full fighting the paladin to negate the Cover he gave the warrior. But even as they continued to best the Warriors of Darkness, they called on the Echo once again and it was as if none of the previous minutes had happened at all. “Damnit!”

“Again they rise! Have these warriors no limits!?” Alisaie yelled, Lucy gritting her teeth as she heard a small gasp behind her. “Lucy, behind you!” Without looking the Au’ra rolled over to the side, seeing a fire spell land further ahead of her from where she stood before, the warrior taking advantage of her being on the ground and swung his axe at her with all his might. The Warrior rolled backwards and used one of her hands to get back up, instantly throwing another spell at the man to stagger him. Her training as a pugilist and monk were coming in handy.

“No more games!” The warrior yelled out before all of them were caught by chains, suspended in the air. Lucy tried desperately to struggle against them, but these were the strongest tether chains she had ever come across. And with none of them able to help each other break them, they were sitting ducks.

“Godsdammit, I can’t break free!” She could hear Thancred yell, barely able to move her head to look at the Leveilleurs. Both were trapped as well, the warrior getting up and walking slowly towards the Warrior of Light. And all she could do was glare at him.

Warrior of Darkness: “It ends, now! He yelled, Lucy gritting her teeth as he raised his axe above her head.

“Lucy!” Alphinaud cried as she clenched her eyes closed, prepared for the pain. Instead she felt something it her back, breaking the chains around her and sending her unceremoniously to the ground, the Warrior staggering as the other chains broke as well..

“What?” He gasped, Lucy looking around as the others were broken free as well, Alphinaud looking around in surprise.

“The chains!” He exclaimed, the Warrior looking behind them. The person Lucy saw wasn’t who she was expecting – the arcanist they first saw in Xelphatol. He had been absent during this fight. Yet here he stood, fighting against the Warriors of Darkness. And as she looked closer at him, her eyes widen as she finally realized who he was.

“You _snake_. You would betray us as well?” The warrior yelled, Lucy looking back at the Warriors of Darkness as the arcanist spoke, his voice confirming it.

“He that holdeth fast unto his convictions shall never count betrayals amongst his crimes, though all the world may call him villain. My path is unchanged: my creed sacrosanct. This I believe with all my heart.” Lucy’s eyes moved over to Alisaie for a brief moment, and she could tell by the slack in her shoulders that she was relieved to see him save them. “But say, Warrior of Darkness, and speak true – what dost thou believe? That rendering up the souls of thy world in service of the Rejoining will grant salvation? Nay.” Seeming to finally recognize the voice, Alphinaud gasped in shock.

“By the Twelve – Urianger!” Their friend moved towards them and entered the ring of fire that had been created, stopping next to Alisaie as he removed the mouthpiece from his face.

“Mine apologies, Master Alphinaud. That the brightest light might shine, duty did compel me to walk in darkest shade.” He said, Thancred standing up as well as Alisaie seeming so sink further into the ground as Lucy heard a sharp inhale.

“You sweet fool. I was almost willing to believe you had turned against us.” She said quietly, the tears she’s trying to hold back clear in her voice as she stood up and glared at the man. “I expect a full explanation when this is over. For now, may I assume you have turned your cloak for the last time?”

“Thou mayest, my lady.” She heard Urianger respond, a small smirk on Lucy’s face as her carbuncle cried out next to her. “By thy leave.” She could hear Alisaie get up behind her, the warrior gritting his teeth.

“Even odds, then. No matter. We’ll crush the lot of you in one fell swoop!” He declared, looking back to their black mage .

“Understood.” He said, a surge of aether surrounding him. Lucy knew better than anyone the might of a back mage. Especially one with a considerable amount of aether at his disposal.

“Hearken to me! We only have one chance!” Alisaie said, Lucy looking back to her. “Channel your aether into my blade that I might strike before the mage casts his spell! I cannot do it alone, but together…together we can defeat them!”

“Consider it done.” Lucy said, her eyes looking directly at their opponents. “Let’s end this!” She called out, feeling Alisaie focus her aether behind her.

“Make ready! They come!” Lucy wasted no time, summoning her ruby carbuncle so that she might attack with as much force as she possibly could at the paladin, distracting him as much as she could. Her own efforts were focused on the warrior as he swung his axe at her, making it difficult for her to focus on her spells.

“Trying to beat us at our own game? Hah!” He smirked, Lucy gritting her teeth as she tried to create some distance between the two of them.

“I must have more aether!” She could hear Alisaie call out behind her, but with the warrior constantly on her she had no chance to give her any.

“I’ve… I’ve given her all I can. The rest is up to you!” She could hear Alphinaud’s voice before his obsidian carbuncle came into view as it jumped onto the warrior’s axe, a spell following soon after that created the distance she needed. “Go to her, Lucy! We will deal with the others!” He said, Thancred coming into view and acting as a wall between the two.

“You heard the man! Leave the fighting to us!” He yelled, Lucy nodding as she closed her tome and turned to Alisaie.

“Hurry, Lucy! Give me your aether!” Alisaie said as the Warrior entered the circle of aether the female twin had created and focused her energy on the blade, giving her as much aether as she could. The blade begun to shine brightly as her aether entered it, Alisaie gritting her teeth. “The aether! Hnngh! It’s not enough!” Lucy narrowed her eyes as she forced more of her aether into it, Urianger stepping back and stopping her as she gasped for breath.

“Caution, Lucy! You mustn’t channel so much at once!” He yelled, the Au’ra gritting her teeth as she opened her tome and focused on the fight. Yet with her aether drained she felt it didn’t have as much strength as it did before. And as earlier, whenever a few of the Warriors of Darkness were felled, the Echo brought them back to fighting strength.

“Now, Blanhaerz! Kill her while she’s weak!” Lucy barely had time to react before the paladin charged at her, forcing her to move out of his attack and nearly stumble onto the ground. Yet he gave her no quarter, mercilessly striking at her and catching her clothing several times. She could heard the sound of an arrow being released on her right side, but unable to see if she couldn’t dodge in time and the arrow nicked her cheek.

“Hah! So the great Warrior of Light is blind on her right side, is she? How unfortunate!” The paladin taunted as she began to move around so he would always be on her right, Lucy gritting her teeth as her carbuncle joined her at her side and helped her however he could. She had done training on her own to learn to fight with only one eye, but this was different from all of her fights against monsters and beasts in the wild. She could feel her aether strengthening, allowing her to send stronger spells at her adversary to better even the odds.

“Unto her blade we render our aether, that fortune may favor us this day…” She could hear Urianger say, the man calling out to her. “The fate of two worlds hangeth in the balance, Lucy! Quickly, thine aether!”

“A bit preoccupied at the moment!” She yelled out, the paladin letting out a war cry as he struck at her again, Lucy ducking and sending a spell into his stomach at point blank range, ordering her carbuncle to do the same as he was sent several yalms from her and stayed on the ground. Not waiting to see if he would stay long Lucy sent her carbuncle to help Thancred as she rushed over to Alisaie’s blade and once again poured her aether into it. The blade began to shine even brighter as her aether flowed into it, yet the constant pouring and usage of her aether was beginning to weigh on her.

“I can feel it! Just a little more!” Alisaie said, looking to Lucy with a stern glare. “Do not push yourself! Let your aether return before you give me more!”

“Right.” Lucy answered breathlessly as she looked back to the Warriors, the Echo once again giving them strength. “Now I know how frustrating that feels…” She said in an attempt to keep herself calm, but her body was tense and heavy at the same time.

“This has gone on long enough! J’rhoomale – kill the girl!” The warrior’s order snapped the Au’ra’s attention back in place, recognizing the name from when he spoke to the bard back on Xelphatol.

“Lucy! The ranger! You must stop her!” Alphinaud cried out, but the Warrior was already a few steps ahead of him.

“Don’t you dare!” She yelled at the bad as she immediately focused all of her strength on her and ordered her carbuncle back at her side. The Miqo’te was caught off guard by the sudden force that was put on her, gritting her teeth.

“Why the hells do you care so much!?” She yelled at the Au’ra, Lucy glaring deadly at her in response.

“You try and hurt my family, and you will face my wrath.” She said quietly as she continued to focus on the Miqo’te.

“Hurry it up, Naillebert!” She could hear the warrior order behind her, but right now the bard in front of her was her primary focus. But she could feel the shift in aether from the black mage, seeing a small, barely visible trail lead from her opponent to the mage. Lucy gritted her teeth, knowing full well what that meant. She sent one last ruin spell at the bard before she fell to the ground, her aether slowly swelling inside of her. “I won’t let you!” Before she could return to Alisaie the warrior began to attack her relentlessly, Lucy struggling to keep up as she dismissed her ruby carbuncle for her topaz once again to help keep her safe. But it was barely enough, the warrior sparing no expense as he continued to hammer at her with all he had.

“Lucy!” Alphinaud cried out as he and his carbuncle once again came to her aid, Urianger joining him with his own spells as the two stood between her and the warrior. “We’ll hold the line, Lucy, but you must…you must…”

“I know.” Lucy interrupted him as she turned around to Alisaie, once again pouring as much of her aether as she could until the blade shone with a brilliant light.

“That’s it, that’s it! We’ve got them!” Alphianud yelled out as Lucy continued to give his sister her aether, Alisaie nodding to inform her she had enough.

“’Tis done! With this blade I banish the darkness!” She yelled out, taking the blade in her hand once more as she swung it into the air, the aether complied in it exploding and forcing the Warriors of Darkness to the ground all at once, interrupting the black mage as they were all pushed back.

“No…not like this!” The warrior said through gritted teeth, all of the Warriors of Darkness gasping for air. Alisaie was just as exhausted, falling to her knees as Lucy and Alphianud quickly went to her side to check on her.

“Alisaie! Are you hurt?” Her brother asked, Alisaie merely smiling.

“A touch dizzy, but otherwise fine. Thank you.” She said, Lucy letting out a breath of relief as she looked to their opponents again, Thancred standing next to her.

“And there you have it. Out friend is too stubborn to die.” He said, Lucy smirking slightly at him before her expression turned more stoic as she made sure to be prepared to fight back, her carbuncle ready to pounce as well.

“Hmph. We are far from finished.” The warrior stated, all of them getting back to their feet. “Have you never considered how we came to this world?” Not giving them answers, he instead pulled forth an orange crystal, and the aether that emanated it told her it was a Crystal of Light.

“Crystals? You mean… like the _Ascians_?” Thancred asked, Lucy’s eyes widening. But if they moved around like the Ascians, wouldn’t that mean that they were…

“Just so.” Urianger stated, the Scions looking to him. “As the Ascians flee unto the rift ‘twixt planes with Crystals of Darkness, so did these warriors come hither with Crystals of Light.”

“Eloquent, as always.” The warrior interrupted, looking directly to Lucy. “Aye, like the Ascians, we too are beyond death! You cannot defeat that which is eternal!” He raised his crystal skyward, but Alphinaud got up from the ground as he started at them in disbelief.

“Wait! Such methods as the Ascians employ require the renunciation of the flesh. You…you would have had to…” He didn’t even finish, the expression on the on the Warriors of Darkness becoming more solemn.

“At long last, you see. To save our world, we gave our lives.” He stated, Alphinaud gasping as the man continued. “We were just adventurers trying to make our way. An odd job here, a favor there – we never aspired to the Warriors of Light. But word of our deeds spread, and soon people were calling us heroes. They placed their hopes and dreams on our shoulders and bid us fight for all that was good and right.” Lucy felt an uneasy wave wash over her, her posture slumping slightly. They were just like her – simple adventurers who got pulled into a broiled conflict that they had no intentions of being a part of. Yet one they continued to fight in. “We fought and we fought and we fought…until there was no one left to fight. We _won_…and now our world is being erased from existence. We did _everything_ right, everything that was asked of us, and still – _still_ it came to this!” He looked directly at her, the mixture of sadness, desperation and fear filling his eyes. So much emotion in one look, and it spoke of everything he and his comrades felt. “You of all people should understand! We cannot – we _will_ not falter. We brought our world to the brink of destruction, and now we must save it.

“I…” She muttered quietly to herself, feeling Alphinaud’s eyes looking over to her.

“I’ve died before, Arbert. I’m not afraid to die again.” The paladin spoke, the other Warriors nodding in agreement as they all pulled out their own crystals of light.

“No matter how many times we fall, we must rise and carry on the fight. For those we left behind.” The white mage spoke, the Au’ra narrowing her eyes. Their crystals were suspended above the and began to emit a strong glow, Lucy hearing a sharp inhale form her right. She looked over and heard Urianger mutter something under his breath before he looked directly at her.

“Quickly! Thou must needs invoke the power of thy crystal!” He said, Lucy’s eyes widening but she did as he asked, placing her trust in him. She pulled out her own Crystal of Light and held it skyward, just as they did, a strong light emanating from all six crystals as the Scions were forced to close their eyes. As Lucy opened her eyes again, she found herself in the same abyss she had been in so many times. But this time, she wasn’t alone – The Warriors of Darkness and her fellow Scions had come with her this time.

“What is this place?” Alphianud asked, Alisaie getting up and standing by Lucy’s side.

“This is…where I speak to Hydaelyn. Where I ended up when I found a Crystal of Light, and when the blessing was given back to me.” She explained, both Leveilleurs looking to her.

“’Given back?’ Whatever do you mean?” Alisaie questioned, Lucy looking to them as she was going to tell them to wait for later. But the voice around them beat her to it.

“Such pain…Such sorrow… Oh, my dear children.” Lucy’s reacted immediately to the voice, Thancred gasping next to her.

“I-It can’t be!” He exclaimed, yet Urianger spoke up before anyone else could question it.

“Mother Hydaelyn, hearken unto Your children’s plea! From two worlds do we gather, and from two worlds do we offer a bounty of Light. In this desperate hour, we do beseech Your intercession! We beg an audience with the Word of the Mother – with Your chosen, Minfilia!” All of the Scions gasped in shock as the Word spoke again.

“Your cries go not unheard…Nor your sacrifices unnoticed. Though many are lost, there are those we can yet save…whom I can yet save…” A small light formed in the center of the circle, and soon Minfilia’s took form in front of them.

“Minfilia!” Alphianud called out. She gave them a small smile before she looked to the Warriors of Darkness.

“Blessed children of the First. The light of your world hath grown blinding in its radiance, but it is not yet absolute. I will hie me to your world and there take unto myself the Light which riseth even now to drown it, as Darkness once did drown another.” She said, Lucy gasping at her words. Yet she couldn’t question it, the warrior looking at her with both frustration and anger.

“_Now_ you deign to answer our prayers!? I will suffer this farce no longer!” He yelled, his voice filled with sorrow as he drew his axe and swung it at her.

“Minfilia!” Lucy cried out, all of the Scions ready to move. But their dear friend moved her hand up calming, a soft light enveloping the warrior and stopping his attack.

“As the Ascians must serve as instruments of Zodiark’s will, so too much others carry out the will of Hydaelyn. But for the boon you have granted Her, She has grown strong enough to set me free, that I might serve as Her emissary. Your suffering, your sacrifice, your supplications – She has heard it all. We will not let the First fall to Light.” She spoke, the leader relaxing as he moved away, Minfilia turning to look at her friends with a soft smile. “Thank you, Urianger, for bringing everyone here. It fills my heart with joy to look upon the faces of my friends once more.” She said, the Elezen Archon narrowing his eyes slightly.

“In taking you unto Her bosom, I knew that Hydaelyn had bequeathed to you a sliver of Her grace, granting you strength long sought. And in treating with the Ascians, I learned of a star like unto our own – a doomed world of fallen heroes, in whom I glimpsed ourselves. The First.” He spoke, Lucy looking to him. “Full long did I search for a means to save this world, concluding at the last that the answer lay in the power of blessed crystals. And this did I labor to set Light against Dark.” His gaze lowered as his expression turned solemn. “Yet I knew from the beginning that this salvation would not come without sacrifice, for the instrument of the First’s deliverance would of necessity be required to journey thither…there to remain, mayhap forever.”

“You orchestrated all of this not to save her, but to send he away!?” Alphinaud exclaimed in anger, but Lucy could tell he was more frustrated than anything. She carefully moved to make sure he didn’t do anything he regretted, Alisaie looking to their old friend in disbelief as well.

“One life for one world. Such was the bargain, and you the coin, though it were not mine to spend.” Urianger finished, Alphinaud gritting his teeth as he tried to compose himself. Yet Minfilia merely shook her head as she smiled to her friends.

“Have we not walked together in the light of the Crystal, and at Her bidding borne witness to the joys and sorrows of this land? Each and every one of you knows my heart. If this be the price I must pay, I pay it gladly.” She said, Lucy feeling her chest clench as she moved her hand up, Thancred looking to his dear friend with a pleading look.

“…You would go alone, then?” He asked, Minfilia looking to him.

“My dearest Thancred… You who have ever watched over me… I am truly grateful for all you have done on my behalf, as would my father be. Your kindness, your compassion, your love… These are your gifts to me, and our gifts to them, forming a bond which transcends time and space.” She said, Thancred lowering his gaze as his fist before he looked back to her with a weak smile.

“Sometimes I forget you are not the child I once knew. Make me proud…” He said, Minfilia nodding as she looked back to Lucy.

“Long have I watched you from Hydaelyn’s side. Watched as you nurtured and kept safe the light of the dawn. The dark recesses of the world hide untold secrets and dangers. Thus do I entrust to you Tupsimati.” She said, raising her hand as the broken staff of Louisoix appeared before her. “I ray you keep to the path that you may never have need of it.” Lucy held out her hand as she staff piece landed in it.

“I will…” She said quietly, Minfilia giving her a soft smile as the black mage spoke quietly. Lucy couldn’t quite catch what he said, but saw that the Warriors of Darkness all smiled to Arbert as she turned to face Minfilia again.

“Hear me, servant of Hydaelyn. If you would have us place our trust in you, then I would ask a favor. Take us with you. Take us home.” He asked, Lucy’s eyes widening. Minfilia nodded as she enveloped them all in her light as the warrior looked directly to the Au’ra. “We were blind to the truth once. So I tell you this, as one fool to another. Light, Dark, it doesn’t matter. What matters is how you choose to use them. We made our choice, ad you see what came of it. So please…forge a better path. Seize a better fate.” He asked, Lucy nodding as he smiled before they became balls of light that surrounded her. She turned to face them again with a soft laugh.

“’Tis a strange feeling. So many times have I watched you depart, my heart filled with worry, and ever did you return to me in triumph. Someday, when I have found a way to free this star form Her sorrow, I promise you I shall repay the favor.” She said, Lucy smiling as she nodded, the light growing blinding that it enveloped them all, and before long they were all back in Zahar’ak, as if nothing had happened. They were all conflicted in what to think, Lucy looking up to the sky with a sad smile,

“…It would seem we are in southern Thanalan again. Minfilia’s doing, no doubt.” Alphinaud said, the Au’ra looking to him to see his head hanging low. “May the Twelve speed her on her way…and the Warriors of Darkness too. I cannot help but wonder what awaits those wayward souls. If they gave their lives in order to travel to the Source, then in returning to the First, would they no…?” He began, but stopped himself as he looked up to her. “…But mayhap that was their wish.”

“I think so.” She agreed, all of the Scions moving closer together. Lucy looked around, trying to see if she could see the crystals they came in here to find in the first place. “We should-“ She looked down to the Elezen, realizing that he wasn’t paying attention to her. “Alphinaud?”

“…Hm? Forgive me. My thoughts were elsewhere. And this when I know full well there is yet work to be done. The crystals-“

“Leave them to me.” Thancred said, the two looking to him. “I will go back into Zahar’ak and secure them. The Amalj’aa will still be in disarray after the thrashing the Warriors of Darkness gave them. They are not like to notice a lone bard skulking about.”

“Thancred…” Lucy began, Alphinaud looking to him as well.

“But Thancred, you-“ He began, the Hyur stopping him.

“Don’t have to do this, I know. But I want to. I will see you at the Rising Stones.” He said, moving to leave before Lucy stopped him for a moment.

“Be careful, even if they are still unorganized they’re still many and capable fighters.” She said, the bard smiling to her as he nodded, the Warrior allowing him to leave. Alphinaud let out a small sigh, looking to the area they came from.

“…I should go and find Yda and Papalymo. They must have finished searching the Masks’ camp by now. Not that it matters anymore…” He said, Lucy looking to him with a concerned look. Yet he left before she could say anything, leaving her, Alisaie and Urianger.

“Though this did not unfold perhaps as – I mean to say, I truly believe that she-“ Alisaie began, but she interrupted herself as she looked to Lucy. “Forgive me, I should not have spoken. It is not my place.”

“She was dear to all of us, but she choose this of her own free will. All we can do is pray that she will be successful, and safe.” Lucy said, a weary smile on her lips. So much had happened in such a short amount of time, all of it catching up to her.

“You must be tired, Lucy. I know I am…” She said, Lucy looking over her again. Alisaie had used a lot of aether during their fight, and even if it wasn’t all her own that was still very straining on someone.

“If thou wilt permit me, my lady, I would ask a question.” Urianger said, both women looking to him. “When didst thou become aware of mine independent pursuits?”

“When I saw you meeting that that Warrior of Darkness and the Ascian in white at the Great Library.” She said, answering the question as she lowered her head. “I tried not to think the worst. You’ve never been one to confide in others, so I knew that even were your intentions pure, you would not share your plans with us until you felt the time was right. But I cannot deny that a part of me feared you had simply betrayed us.” Lucy looked to Alisaie with a sympathetic look, seeing the young Elezen clench her fist.

“Would that there had been another way. Know that I took no pleasure in deceiving thee, and that these sins will forever weight heavy on my heart.” He said, looking to Lucy. “And that goes to you as well, Warrior of Light. For my actions could have ended in thy death.” Lucy looked to the ground as she shook her head, wanting to forgive him. She knew he was doing what he thought best.

“…I understand why you did what you did. That you but sought to achieve the greatest good while inflicting the least harm. Not many would have the courage to make that choice. But even knowing what came of your actions… I find that I cannot condone them. I’m sorry.” Alisaie said, which Lucy understood completely. And it would seem the Archon did as well. Alisaie looked to Lucy again, a tired expression on her face. “Lucy, forgive me, but I believe the events of the day have taken their toll on me. I should like to rest for a while.”

“If thou wilt grant me leave, I would gladly escort thee unto a refuge of thine own choosing.” Urianger said, Alisaie nodding as he looked to Lucy again. “once my lady hath regained her strength, we shall join thee at the Rising Stones. Until then, Warrior of Light.”

“Take care…both of you.” She said, Alisaie nodding as she smiled, walking over to Lucy.

“Pray take care of my brother. I do not think he will fully accept this just yet.” She asked, Lucy smiling as she nodded, the Elezen returning it before she moved in to hug her friend, the Au’ra returning it in kind. “Thank you, sister.” She whispered, Lucy barely catching it.

“Think nothing of it. Now go rest, I’ll see you both soon.” She said, Alisaie breaking the hug as the two left, the Warrior heading back to Little Ala Mhigo. The thoughts of what happened were still present in her mind, and she knew it would be hard for Papalymo and Yda to hear it. But this was necessary – it was what Minfilia wished, and all they could to was honor and respect that. As the came up all three of them looked to her, greeting her with a simple nod.

“Well met, Lucy. Alphinaud said you would be joining us.” The Lalafell said, looking to both of them. “’Twould seem the Griffin’s double was telling the truth, insofar as we found nothing resembling a sizable cache of crystals in the Masks’ camp. Did you perchance find on in Zahar’ak?” Alphinaud and Lucy looked to each other for a moment before Alphinaud let out a small sigh.

“Actually…” He began, recounting everything that happened with the Warriors of Darkness and Minfilia, Papalymo wearing a thoughtful expression while Yda seemed completely shocked.

“…I don’t believe it. The crystals, Minfilia, all of it. It’s just – I don’t know what it is.” The Hyur said, Lucy lowering her own gaze as well.

“I sympathize, Yda. Even now, I struggle to comprehend that which I saw…” Alphinaud began, raising his head towards the sky. “The only thing I can say with any certainty is that I feel blessed to have been granted a final chance to speak with her. ‘Twas bittersweet, aye, but also…affirming.” The Warrior looked over to Alphinaud, a new bittersweet feeling washing over her. When they first found out that Minfilia had become one with Hydaelyn, Alphinaud had refused to believe it and still held onto some hope that they would be able to help her. So hearing from the woman herself what her intentions were must have put those hopes to rest, for better or worse.

“…Alphinaud, I believe it is past time Yda and I rejoined the Scions. We have been away for far too long.” Papalymo said, both Lucy and Alphinaud looking to him. “Though I am loath to leave the Griffin to his own devices, I feel our investigation would benefit from your more dispassionate perspectives. And I hope that we might, in turn , offer our own opinions on the many challenges that you have faced in our absence.”

“Gods, it’s been absolutely ages, hasn’t it?” Yda said, looking over to them with a small smile. Lucy could tell she was forcing it somewhat, but not as much as she was after Moenbryda’s death. “I can’t wait to hear about everyone’s adventures.”

“We should be glad to recount them. And Tataru’s tales may well surprise you.” Alphinaud said with a smile, not as forced but still hesitant. While they were glad for the return of their dear friends, they were all dealing with the sudden revelations they had just head.

“Yda…? Yda! Rhalgr be praised, it _is_ you!” The Au’ra’s attention moved from her fellow Scions to behind Yda, Gundobald standing right behind the Hyur. She turned around in shock as Gundobald looked relieved beyond words to see her. “Yda, _alive_ and standing before me, in the flesh! I can hardly believe my eyes!”

“I… Er…” Yda struggled to come with any words to say, Lucy looking between the two. She wasn’t aware that her friend knew people in the Resistance. And it seemed like Gundobald wasn’t aware of her presence here before, despite Papalymo saying the Resistance helped hide them away.

“Oh, come now, has it really been so long you don’t remember me? It’s Gundobald! I fought beside your father in the revolution!” He exclaimed, Lucy and Alphinaud looking to each other. Neither had heard much of anything about Yda’s past, so hearing her father had been part of the Ala Mhigo resistance was a surprise. Papalymo was looking directly at Yda, and the Warrior could see his eyes narrow as Gundobald continued. “Do not think less of her, friends! It’s been twenty years since the occupation sent us our separate ways. But the Resistance were always welcome in Little Ala Mhigo. They gave us hope – and young Yda most of all!” Lucy’s eyes widen as she looked to the man again, a clear smile on his face. “Aye, Yda here was always full of fire, ever the first to volunteer for a mission. Until the day she up and vanished, that is! There were rumors, and we feared the worst, but here you are, alive and well, looking nary a day older!”

“Nary a day…?” Lucy muttered quietly to herself as she looked at Yda’s back. Gundobald remembered her as she looked now? But…that couldn’t be true, could it? Yda wasn’t an Ascian or anything similar to that, and her own manipulation of aether, while present, wasn’t much compared to their fellow Scions.

“W-Well, what can I say? I…I’m sorry for running off like that and making you all worry.” Yda responded, but there was something about the tone she spoke in. Like she was apologizing for someone else, not for herself. The Warrior narrowed her eyes slightly, feeling more confused than before. “It’s a long story, but you see, I…I got involved with my friends here, the Scions – Oh, sorry, we were still the Circle of Knowing back then, right! A-Anyway, I wanted to come back and tell you, but it was all very secretive stuff at the time and, uh…as you can see, I’m perfectly fine!” She then turned away and looked over to her fellow Scions, Lucy sensing a desperate need to get away. “I know we’ve got a lot to talk about – and we will – but right now I’ve got to hurry back to our headquarters. My friends are expecting me!” And with those words she ran ahead of all of them, Alphinaud moving closer to Lucy.

“Yda, what-“ The Warrior moved over and gently took his arm, making him look up at her as she shook his head.

“There’s something we don’t know here. Let’s wait until we get back to the Rising Stones for now.” She whispered, the Elezen taking a moment before he nodded, Papalymo walking over to Gundobald.

“Pray forgive her. It has been a very long day for us all. I promise we will visit again at the first opportunity.” He said, the elder man nodding before he headed back into Little Ala Mhigo and the thaumaturge turned to the two younger Scions. “Let us return to the Rising Stones.” Both nodded as they began to walk next to each other, Lucy not hearing Papalymo walk until a few seconds later. But he soon caught up to them and they all began their trek to catch up to Yda, who had run quite the distance away.

“Right, so! I don’t know about you but I’m more than ready to head back to the Rising Stones!” She said as they came up to her, Lucy looking at her with a concerned gaze.

“Yes, let us return.” Papalymo said before they could ask anything else, looking over to Lucy and Alphinaud. “Pray leave the matter be for a better time. Let us instead celebrate what little good fortune we have right now.”

“If you think it best.” Alphinaud said, Papalymo smiling gratefully to them as he and Yda walked on ahead before they teleported, the two lovers waiting a few more moments before either moved or spoke. “’Twould seem they have some secrets of their own.” Alphinaud said quietly, carefully intertwining their fingers. “Though ‘twould be disrespectful to press when we have our own little secret, wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah, especially since ours isn’t exactly ‘little’.” Lucy said as she tightened their hold, looking over to her partner. “Everyone has something they would like to keep to themselves. And when the times comes, they’ll open up to us.”

“Yes, we can but wait and place our trust in them.” He said with a smile, separating their hands as he smiled to her. “I shall return first. As much as I would enjoy walking to Mor Dhona, I do not believe I have the strength for it.” Lucy smiled softly at him as she approached and placed their foreheads against each other.

“I’ll see you back at the Rising Stones, then. I wish to have some fresh air and time to comprehend everything.” She said, Alphinaud nodding as he leaned into her touch, both moving away from another as he teleported back home, Lucy beginning her own trek.

As she was the only one who walked back, it made sense for her to be the last one to arrive. Once she entered, she realized how few of their order was actually inside. Most of them away on missions of their own. She looked around and saw Alphinaud by the door to the Solar, a small smile creeping on her face as the two made eye contact.

“Welcome home, Lucy.” Alphianud greeted her, smiling as she approached him. “I trust your journey was uneventful.”

“Yeah, which was a nice change of pace.” She said, Alphianud relaxing his posture a little as his expression turned a little more serious.

“You will be pleased to hear that Thancred has secured the crystals. He sent word a short while ago. Once he had delivered them safely into the Temple Knights’ care, he will rejoin us here and we can declare this matter officially resolved.” He said, Lucy nodding as the Elezen continued. “While awaiting your arrival, I took the opportunity to contact Y’shtola and Krile, and briefed them on all that has occurred. I also requested that they return to the Rising Stones at their earliest convenience. Now that our lost friends have been found, it would seem meet to discuss the future.”

“True, a lot has changed since the banquet at Ul’dah.” Lucy said, Alphinaud nodding as he lowered his gaze.

“Aye, much and more… Yet it still feels as if there is yet more that can be done.” He said before he shook his head and looked up to her with a longing gaze. “But for me, I intend to focus solely on Eorzea’s best interest and what would be best for you and the other Scions. ‘Tis clear those ideals will conflict with your own roles as Warrior of Light, but I hope you will allow me nonetheless.” He said, Lucy smiling warmly at his words.

“I’ll need someone to make sure I don’t become obsessed with protecting the people I forget about myself and those closest to me.” She said, the Elezen scoffing slightly as he moved closer, pulling her into a small embrace.

“I also hope we will be able to discuss more of what we wish. Both from each other as Scions and friends, and as lovers.” He whispered, Lucy feeling her face flare red as she relaxed into his grip.

“We do need to talk about that at some point, don’t we?” She said jokingly, Alphinaud sighing mockingly against her. “For now let’s take it one step at a time. We both care for one another and want to keep each other safe. But we cannot always stay at their side or keep them from fighting. That’s the first thing we both need to be aware of.”

“Aye, and while my battles will not be nearly as dangerous as yours, if we are unable to leave each other’s side for fear of losing the other, we could risk the lives of our friends.” He agreed, pulling back and looking at her with a determined smile. “Though I shan’t ever stop worrying for your safety, I shall always have faith in your strength both as the Warrior of Light and as my beloved friend.” He said, Lucy smiling as she nodded. “Now, shall we await the rest of our friends in the Solar? I have asked them to meet here for when they eventually arrive.”

“Lead the way.” She said, Alphinaud smiling as the two entered, sharing a comforting silence as they waited for the others. Yda and Papalymo were already inside, Alisaie and Urianger arriving soon after with Tataru behind them, the receptionist ecstatic to see their missing friends again. Thancred, Y’shtola and Krile arrived lastly of them, and soon all of the Scions, aside from those they had lost and a few new members, stood inside the solar. Lucy Felt a wave of happiness of seeing all of her friends together again, looking over to the two who wasn’t in their circle. Alisaie had decided to sit herself away from the others over by the chairs, and Urianger was also not within the small circle they had created.

“Back in the solar! It’s been too long since we were all together like this. Not since…not since after Moenbryda…” Yda began, Lucy nodding as Papalymo let out a small sigh.

“Much has changed since then – we ourselves most of all.” He said, Yda nodding as Alphinaud looked to everyone. He stood at the center, right in front of the Antecedent’s desk.

“Though not all who were lost could be gathered here today, we may take comfort in the knowledge that those who are not are carrying on the fight.” He said, Lucy nodding as Tataru stepped forward slightly.

“While I am grateful to our friends in the north for their hospitality…it isn’t half good to be back!” She said, tears of joy clear in her eyes as the Warrior smiled and nodded. Ishgard had been good to them, all things considered, but the Rising Stones would always be the Warrior’s first choice when it came to her home.

“But, as Papalymo rightly said, much has changed since we last stood here. The Scions of the Seventh Dawn are not as they once were. Nor should we be.” Alphinaud said, straightening his back a little. “Our travels in the north brought us into contact with a host of fine and generous people, and their selfless deeds served to show me that it is not lofty causes that should inform our actions, but our hearts. And I hope that the Scions might continue in this manner: as individuals driven by individual principles. Provided we all sincerely desire to work towards Eorzea’s salvation, I believe the paths we follow to achieve it need not – and should not – be dictated by any single idea.” Lucy smiled at his words, and fully agreed on them. Over the moons after Ul’dah, they had all been working alone, each taking their separate actions towards the better of Eorzea.

“Companions bound by a common purpose, free to go whither they will…” Y’shtola began, a small smile on her face. “The idea is not without merit. Very well. I shall resume my research of the primals and the elder gods of Eorzea. Should anyone have need of my findings, you need only ask.” As she said that, she looked down to Krile with a sly smile. “I should be glad of your continued assistance.” Krile blinked for a moment before he looked down with a thoughtful look.

“Well, my main purpose in coming here was to see the Scions of the Seventh Dawn restored and my dear friend found…” She began, Lucy feeling a slight pang of sadness. While they ahd been able to say their farewells to Minfilia, Krile had not. And it was her the Lalafell came all this way for to begin with. She looked up with a small smile on her face as her eye met Alphinaud’s. “Nevertheless, having involved myself in your struggles, I feel compelled to see them through to the bitter end. For Minfilia’s sake. That is, if there are no objections?” Alphinaud looked over to Lucy, who gave him a small smile before he turned back to his former senior.

“You will always be welcome here, Krile.” He said, the Lalafell smiling as the others welcomed her into their order.

“Urianger, can we trust you to carry on your investigation of the Ascians as before?” Thancred said, turning slightly towards the Elezen who stood away from them all. Alphianud and Lucy looked over to him as well, the other’s following suit.

“Regardless of mine own desires, I am undeserving of your trust. Having so villainously deceived you all.” He said as he shook his head, Lucy looking to him.

“Now, now, I’ll hear no more of that. ‘Twould be disrespectful of Minfilia’s wishes.” Thancred said, the Au’ra looking to the older Elezen as well. “She entrusted matter here to us, that we might protect this star and understand the truth which hides at Her heart. Mayhap I can handle the former, but I think you far better suited to the latter, no?” He countered, Urianger looking away.

“No one here blames you, and no one would wish for you to leave.” Lucy added, the arcanist looking up again as he nodded to them, walking closer to their little circle and bowed before them.

“Very well. Then out of love for my lady Minfilia and Moenbryda both, this shall be my solemn charge.” He said, Lucy smiling as they all nodded before Yda spoke.

“I… Papalymo and I should probably return to Thanalan to keep an eye on the Resistance. There’s the still the matter of the Griffin and the Amalj’aa, not to mention the new imperial viceroy. That little lot must be worthy of our attention, right?” Lucy looked to the Hyur and saw that Papalymo was hesitant about what she said as well. The Warrior knew there was another reason, but she was right about the Griffin and Amalj’aa at least.

“And what will you do, Alisaie?” Alphianud said, making her look over to the female twin as she sat peacefully. She looked over to Alphinaud in slightly shock, looking over with slight annoyance.

“You know I have no great love for organizations and formalities.” She said, Lucy blinking at her. Was she not going to be with them then? Alisaie soon met Lucy’s gaze as the Au’ra was almost pleading her to stay with them. After having her back and being worried of losing her, she didn’t want Alisaie to journey off on her own again. A small smile crept on the Leveilleur’s face as she kept looking to Lucy. “That being said…this new approach your purpose is not wholly objectionable. And we’ve always got her to keep us from bickering.” She said, getting up from the chair as she looked on to everyone. “But I will suffer no titles. I am not here for House Leveilleur, not to walk in Grandfather’s shadow.”

“On that point, we see eye to eye.” Alphianud said, the other’s looking to him in slight surprise. Which Lucy couldn’t blame them for. While she had seen him change from the man he was before, the other’s only got a short glimpse of it through his words and actions. “If it pleases you, you may think of me as but another comrade-in-arms.” Tataru laughed slightly as she looked to the Elezen with a slight smirk.

“Well then, _Alphy_ – I, for my part, shall see to the paper work and the finances with my characteristic aplomb.” She said, Lucy laughing at the nickname but was glad that Alphinaud didn’t seem offended and more so glad for it.

“I would not have it any other way, Tataru.” He said before his and everyone else’s attention turned to her. “And we mustn’t forget you. What now for the Warrior of Light?” Lucy blinked for a moment as she looked over to all her comrades, all of them looking to her with interest. She placed her hand on her chest as she tried to think of what to do, closing her eyes, a small smile appearing on her face as she looked back up.

“A new adventure. What else?” She said with a smile, everyone else smiling as well at her probably predictable answer.

“Indeed.” Alphinaud said with a fond smile, Alisaie smiling to her as well.

“The path behind us was fraught with hardship, and the path before us will be no less unforgiving. But a new dawn _shall_ break over the realm, and I see before me the faces of those who will deliver it.” Y’shtola said, all of them looking over each other with a firm nod. And with that, one by one they began to leave the solar, each of them to do their own things and continue their own work. Alphianud, Alisaie and Lucy were the last ones to remain.

“Look at them, Lucy. The Scions od the Seventh Dawn. Look how far we’ve come…” Alphinaud said absentmindedly as he looked to the Au’ra. “The people we’ve met. The moments we’ve shared. The losses we’ve suffered. The tragedies we’ve overcome. All of this has made us who we are today. Where we go from here and what the future holds, only the Twelve know…But I know we will find out together.”

“Well, forward is a good guess.” She said with a slight teasing tone, the Elezen glaring jokingly at her before they smiled at each other before Alisaie let out a sigh.

“It’s official, then. Gods, I hope I don’t regret this.” She said, Lucy looking over to her as she looked. “I shall go and listen to the words of my new companions. I do not think Tataru would forgive me if I left without saying anything.” She said, Lucy and Alphinaud nodding as she left the room before them, Alphinaud staring at her back.

“I do hope she’ll be able to keep herself from teasing me openly…” He said, Lucy looking over to him as he looked across the room. “Or mayhap we should not continue to keep quiet. I know we have been given precious little time to talk more in depth about what we are, but…”

“I understand how you feel – it leaves a bad taste in my mouth to keep this a secret.” Lucy said, looking down to the floor. “But while the Warriors of Darkness are now returning home, we still have several enemies that wouldn’t hesitate to take advantage of this. Like you said, it’s safer to keep it a secret for now.” Alphinaud nodded as he looked up to her, a small smile on his face.

“Then we shall continue to keep it to ourselves for now. But lest hope we do not need to do so for long.” He said, Lucy smiling as she heard footsteps walk towards them. She looked and saw the thaumaturge Lalafell walking up to them with a serious look in his eyes.

“My friends. If I may, I would ask that you entrust Tupsimati to me.” Papalymo asked, Lucy blinking at him. “Clouds gather upon the horizon, and as Master Louisoix’s disciple, I would keep it close at hand.” Lucy looked over to Alphinaud as he gave her a confirming nod, the Warrior pulling the broken staff from her bag and handing it over to Papalymo. “Thank you, I shall guard it well.” He said, Lucy smiling to him.

“I know you will.” She said, and with those words he began to leave the two alone as he looked over to Yda, Alphinaud looking back to Lucy.

“I propose that we take the time to speak to each other ere we continue fully to our duties. But we should at least begin. There is much on our minds, and I for one would like to make a start on it.”

“Likewise.” She said, moving in a little closer as she whispered. “We’ll talk about this soon, though. Before another situations takes out attention away.” Alphinaud smiled and nodded, both of them blushing slightly as Lucy bid him and the others farewell as she exited the Rising Stones. She was curious as to what was happening in the world around her, and what better time to explore than right now, while the world had some semblance of peace and no matters were crushing over her?


	27. Chapter 24: The Journey that lead us here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of respite has come to the Warrior of Light and the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, Lucy and Alphinaud taking the time to spend it together. But rather than stay locked in a room, they decided to take a trip down memory lane and revisit the lands they explored during their quest to end the Dragonsong War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came out a bit late, this is a bit longer than the other chapters and it took a bit longer than I thought to fact check with the different names and such. Might still have some wrong XD Just fair warning, as you might have assumed based on the title and summary, this isn't continuing the main story just yet. I wanted to explore this side quest in particular because I really liked it. I hope you enjoy!

The aether colored Mor Dhona in a purple hue, Lucy Starfallen gazing over the view before her. She always like how it looked whenever it looked like this, despite the name of the weather being ‘Gloom’. Taking a deep breath in she relaxed against the stones, merely gazing up at the view before her. A nice moment of peace – no primals to fight nor beasttribes to contend with. Nor any men wishing to take power into their own hands and endanger everyone else around them. The Warrior of Light could relax, merely enjoying the view before her. She closed her eyes as her tail curled close to her legs, twitching slightly when footsteps began to approach her.

“I had heard someone saw you head this way.” Alphinaud’s voice made her look up, the Elezen smiling at her before he moved to sit next to his lover. Lucy moved her tail so he could sit closer, settling it behind him instead.

“Well, it’s not always I get some peace and quiet. It’s nice once in a while.” She said, a small hum leaving him as she leaned against him. “Though it feels nice to be with someone as well.”

“I am glad my company is appreciated.” He said in a teasing manner, moving his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. “’Tis good you take some time to rest. ‘Twould not do for you to overwork yourself.”

“Having you constantly tell me not to is infectious.” She said dramatically, Alphinaud chuckling before he laid his head above hers and gently rubbed against the top of her head. She knew he was doing in in retort for her comment by messing her hair up, but it felt far too affectionate for her to perceive it as such. The two of them stayed like that for a moment, Alphinaud letting out a small sigh as Lucy shifted slightly to look up at him.

“If only the world could stay like this… Peaceful and no conflicts that constantly asks for you to risk your life.” She moved away from his shoulder as she fully looked at him. His expression was filled with sadness, looking into her eyes with a weak smile. “I know you are more than willing to risk your life to fight when no one can, but I still wish we would not have to rely on you for such dangerous tasks…”

“If not me, it would be someone else. But I understand it can be difficult for those that have to wait and pray for my safety…” She said, leaning back against his shoulder. “When I first accepted this, before first going to Ishgard, I never really worried about what happened if I died. They would have to find someone else, sure, but I didn’t think anyone would be really sad if I ended up falling in a fight. Back then, I think it would be true. I was considered a soldier, a tool to help protect the realm.”

“Aye…as much as it pains me to admit it, you might be right…” He muttered, tightening the grip around her waist and puller her as close as he could. “The leaders of the Alliance, the Scions…even Alisaie and I, we did not care much for your well-being-“

“In the past. A past that is far behind us.” She interrupted him, gently shifting her head so she could nuzzle against his neck. “That’s not the case anymore, and we both know it. So no need to think about what could have happened. Like Thancred said, the present is complex enough as it is.” He let out a small huff but relaxed a bit more against her.

“’Tis all we can do.” He said, leaning his head against the top of hers again. “Yet mayhap a look back might not be bad.”

“Something specific on your mind?” The Au’ra asked, her tail flickering next to him.

“Merely curious if you’d be willing to indulge me in some reminiscent. I did ask if you would be willing to tell me of your journey that I was not a part of, and going down the steps we walked together might be a good start.” He said, Lucy moving slightly from his side as she looked up to the sky thoughtfully. So much has happened in such a short time. Yet it felt like time went by so fast, it doesn’t feel like it’s been that long since their adventures in Ishgard started, and their feelings for each other grew stronger with each passing day. Everything she experienced with him, all the new things she learned and old tricks she expanded on… She smiled fondly as she thought back on it all, looking over to her lover.

“We might not have a better time. So I don’t see why not.” His eyes lit up as he smiled too, leaning towards her as he pressed his forehead against hers which she eagerly returned.

“You have my deepest thanks, my dear.” He whispered so quietly, almost afraid that someone might walk by and hear him. “’Tis but a pity Alisaie decided to visit Urianger. Otherwise I would have offered her to join.”

“Oh, right. She was also interested, wasn’t she?” Lucy said, giving Alphinaud a cheeky smile. “Well, her loss. I’ll take her around some other time. Give or take a winter later.” He let out a loud chuckle at that, the Warrior laughing slightly as well before she stood up and held out her arm. “I think the simplest thing to do is start in Ishgard. Don’t you agree?”

“Aye. ‘Twas where we began on our journey of redemption and rebirth of the Scions. ‘Tis only fitting.” He said as he accepted her hand as she pulled him up. “But mayhap we can walk over there. ‘Twould be nice to see the sights of central Coerthas again after so long.”

“Not much to see other than snow.” She said jokingly, Alphinaud just huffing at her. “I agree, we should just walk. Makes it feel like we’re starting the adventure all over again.”

“Yes.” He said, both of them walking along the path until they reached the road that lead into the frozen land of Coerthas.

As they entered Ishgard’s Jeweled Croizer, Lucy couldn’t help but feel a sense of nostalgia from when they first walked these market streets. When they had just arrived in the city, and been given an official paper that stated that they were House Fortemps wards. They were all still unfamiliar with how Ishgard was – it’s political system and the views of the public. It had only been a few moons yet in that short amount of time, the whole city had changed.

“To think of how the city was when we first came here…’tis slightly overwhelming, to be frank.” Alphinaud said, Lucy nodding as they came up to Elaisse. The market master looked up to them as they approached her, a warm smile on her face as she greeted them.

“A warm welcome to you, Mistress Starfallen and Master Leveilleur. To what do I owe the pleasure?” She said, Lucy nodding in greeting as Alphinaud gave her a small bow.

“A walk down memory lane, my lady. It only seemed fitting that we would come and speak to you, as you were one of the first persons to welcome us to your fair city.” Alphinaud said, Elaisse blinking as she looked to them, a small smile on her lips.

“Retracing your steps from the first days of Ishgard, is it? I see… Well, no one could begrudge you for indulging in a little nostalgia.” She lowered her gaze slightly as a warm smile spread over her lips. “I am reminded how much I owe to you and yours…”

“Oh? I’m not sure what you mean.” Lucy said, not recalling helping her specifically. The Hyur merely looked up at the Warrior and let out a sigh, a more mischievous smile on her lips.

“Lest you forget, foreign merchants were subject to a frankly unreasonable level of scrutiny until relatively recently. Not so now, however. Now, goods from every corner of Eorzea flow into our markets. And that, my friend, is a change we can all appreciate.” She said, Alphinaud smiling proudly as Lucy looked down to him. To see that their actions had a positive effect on the city’s marketing was thriving. “And you, my good lady – have you already forgotten that a brand of incredible leather now resides in the city of Ishgard in your name?”

“I beg your pardon?” Alphianud asked, Lucy feeling her face flush slightly as she scratched the back of her neck.

“Ever the modest woman, even when you have done much that deserves recognition.” All three of them looked up as an Elezen woman in a black coat walked up to them, beaming as she saw the Au’ra’s face. “’Tis been too long, Lucy. How fare you on this day?”

“Hello Elde. Here to deliver the coins to Elaisse?” Lucy asked, Elde nodding as she bowed in greeting to Alphinaud.

“A pleasure to meet you as well, Master Alphinaud. Lucy has spoken of you quite highly while she helped our merchants train in their craft.” She said, Alphinaud bowing in return but still seemed very confused.

“Forgive me for being forward, but what did you mean that there was leather in Lucy’s name?” He asked, Elde laughing as she looked to the Warrior.

“When I first met Lucy I was originally asking Geva of Fen-Yll for leather material. However, it was far too big of an order for them to fulfil, and had sent Lucy to inform me. And thus I asked her for guidance, and has successfully proven the use of the leather craft in Ishgard where steel and armor have been the forefront of both knights and common soldiers.” She explained, looking to Lucy with a gracious smile. “Something I will forever be grateful for. And to ensure that the people knew who to praise for our art, I named our new brand ‘Lucy’ after her.”

“And the leather armor has been quite popular, even amongst our proudest knights.” Elaisse added on, looking to Lucy. “You have done much for our fair city, more than we could ever hope to repay.”

“You don’t need to worry about repaying. I help because I want to.” She said, Alphinaud smiling slightly as he bowed to the two women.

“Thank you for speaking with us, Mistress Elaisse. And thank you for telling the tale, Mistress Elde. I believe I have a better idea of how my dear friend has spent her time here.” He said, Lucy giving him a slight glare as her face was still beat red.

“Think nothing of it, Master Alphinaud. Though if you wish to hear more, I head a man named Fremondain speak very highly of Lucy’s skills as a blacksmith. You truly are an incredible artisan my friend.” Elde added, Lucy blinking for a moment before she smiled. It had been a while since she had heard from the man who she had met in Limsa Lominsa. He was the servant of the Jervaint family and was helping Lady Laurisse the best he could to prepare her to work as a knight. They had lost almost everything when her father died, and Lucy’s job was to help craft armor and weapons that the young woman might need. Such as repairing their family blade, Integrity.

“Mayhap we shall go and see him. Unless you have any objections?” Alphinaud asked, though his tone made it clear he was just teasing her. She smiled back at him as she just nodded.

“I don’t mind, no. There are some others I wanted to talk to here in Ishgard anyway.” She said, Alphinaud smiling as they bid them farewell, the Hyur and Elezen conversing about business as they left. “I didn’t think Elde would show up, or for Elaisse to talk about my work here.”

“’Twas more surprising I had not learned of it before. Especially if they were using your name.” He said, the two of them crossing from the Jeweled Croizer to Foundation, Alphinaud taking her hand and making her stop while they had some privacy. “Pray forgive me if I wish to learn about everything you have done aside from our own journey. There is a part of me that worries I might be pushing too much. Yet I truly wish to know more about you – the you who takes the time to teach and help others through craft and other skills you have.” Lucy smiled softly at him as she moved closer, pulling him into a small hug as she placed her cheek against his head.

“You don’t have to apologize for that, Alphinaud. I’m glad to be able to show this part of myself to you – and it gives me the chance to fulfill one of my other promises to you.” She said, Alphinaud pulling back as he looked at her with a questionable gaze. “Remember when we were in the Dravanian Forelands, and I was – to put it bluntly – a jerk and didn’t allow you to know what was plaguing my mind.” She said, Alphianud opening his mouth to protest her words. Though she spoke up again before he could say anything. “And at the time, I promised I would tell you everything. There are things I have told you, but there are some things that I haven’t told you yet. And now would be a good a time as any.”

“Lucy…” He whispered carefully, a bright, fond smile spreading across his face as nodded to her. “Very well. Then let us take the time we need to fulfill both of our wishes.” She nodded as they continued their way to Foundation, yet they couldn’t hold hands as they walked through the streets of Ishgard. They walked up towards the Forgotten Knight, the proper second place they visited while touring Ishgard and where Tataru worked as they stayed within the city. As they walked over to the counter, Gibrillont looked over to them with a smile on his face.

“What’ll it be, then? Ale? Mulled wine? No, no, don’t tell me – _tea_?” He said with a small smirk on his lips. Lucy laughed lightly as she carefully shook her head, looking up to him with a soft smile.

“I’m afraid not, Gibrillont. Reminiscent is on the menu today.” She said, the proprietor giving a weak smile in return.

“Oho, so it’s to be memories, then, is it? Now there’s a bitter draught that’ll leave you wanting – assuming you can remember your own name, that is.” He said, looking across the room with a small laugh. “Take your friend, Tataru. One moment, she’s just another girl waiting on customers, clearing tables and so forth, and the next she’s got a dozen admirers asking after her every bloody night – and I’ll be damned if I can remember how it happened! Singing those stupid songs, dancing those daft dances…” He said with a hearty laugh, Alphinaud blinked for a moment before he smiled as well before Gibrillont smiled directly at Lucy. “Though, to be honest, I think it was her stories that really won ‘em over. Stories of a certain hero’s grand adventurers across Eorzea, told with a flair that’d put a minstrel to shame.”

“Indeed. Tataru’s stories of the great hero has called forth much attention. Even by the great Eorzean Alliance when the hero was still new to our lands.” Alphinaud said as he looked up to the Au’ra, who just smiled in response. She remembered that, having only had a day of rest before representatives of each of the city-state companies came to the Waking Sands to ask her for her service. All because Tataru had sung such high praises of her.

“Who doesn’t love a good hero’s tale, am I right?” The elder Elezen said, looking around his establishment. “Hells, we’ve even got one about the man who built this tavern. Was one of the founding fathers of Ishgard, or so it goes. Now, as the _Enchiridion_ told it, besides Haldrath, the only knights who survived the battle with Nidhogg were the founders of the High Houses.” A bittersweet expression filled his face, Lucy herself lowering her head slightly. “Course, these days, we all know better than to put too much stock in the words of the church, eh?”

“While there might have been some truth to it before, it has now been drowned in waves of lies.” She whispered with a nod, Alphinaud narrowing his eyes slightly as well.

“But there’s more to our tale than just words. There’s a sword, too – one which has been passed down from proprietor to proprietor since before anyone can remember.” He said, which piqued the Warrior’s interest. “She’s a rusty old bugger, but if you look closely at her handle, you can just make out an inscription. ‘Brothers brave and true, live well, forgotten and content.’”

“Mayhap one of the surviving knights twelve who did not return to Ishgard to serve decided to open a tavern. Or simply work here.” Alphinaud theorized, looking to his friend.

“Could be. From what we’ve learned, a few others survived who refused to serve Ishgard without their prince.” She agreed, Gibrillont thinking for a moment.

“A man who forsook wealth and fame, and chose the life of a humble tavern keeper… it’s just a tale, of course – albeit a good one. As for the truth, who can say, friend. Who can say.” He said, Lucy smiling up with a small nod as the man continued his work.

“To think of how much has changed since we first step foot into this tavern, learning of its existence from a drunk man from the Brume…” Alphinaud said, looking to the Warrior with a small smile. “Much has changed, and ‘tis all thanks to you.”

“Thanks to _us_, Alphinaud. I’m not the one who’s pushing for the reform of Ishgard, and I wasn’t the only one who helped put an end to Nidhogg once and for all.” She said with a fond smile to him, the Elezen returning the sentiment as a loud thud hit the table that made them both look up.

“Well, I’ll be! If it ain’t the Professor!” Lucy looked up and saw Haimirich, the Captain of the Oschon’s Raiders. A group of sellswords who had been hired by House Fortemps to assist in their mining expeditions. “Now yer a sight for sore eyes! And who’s the lad with you? An old friend?” The Au’ra smiled as she nodded.

“Old and current friend, yes. Alphinaud, meet Captain Haimirich. He and his company were hired by Count Edmont to help in their mineral surveys in the regions. Which I also assisted with.” She explained, Alphinaud blinking before he smiled and bowed to the Hyur.

“’Tis a pleasure and honor to meet you, sir Haimirich.” He greeted him, Haimirich only laughing as he took a hold of his cup again.

“No need for the politeness, lad! Any friend for the Professor’s a friend of mine!” He said, chugging it as he looked to the tome at her side and the clothing she wore. “No longer a miner, eh?”

“I still mine, but I can’t defeat monsters and such with a pickaxe. I could certainly try but I would be dead by now.” She said with a smirk, earning another laugh from the man.

“True that! Hence why we acted as the defense while you went to work!” He said, placing the cup down again as he gave her a good pat on the shoulder. “An’ I owe you much and more for the work you’ve done for us, and for giving me some peace about my friend’s passing. It’s strange to think of how much you have changed for the better, lass!” He said with a genuine smile, Lucy nodding as he picked up his sword and shield and headed for the stairs. “Well, I’ve got more work to do. See you around, Professor!” The Warrior bid farewell as the sellsword captain left the tavern, Alphinaud looking up to her with a curious gaze.

“He mentioned a mining expedition? Can you tell me more?” He asked, Lucy thinking for a moment before she smiled.

“Simply put, the Holy See wanted to know if they could get a certain mineral from the area they thought they existed, so I went with them and got the best quality of them that I could. Western Coerthas, Dravanian Forelands…Even up to Azys Lla to find an ore that was thought to be a myth.” She summarized vaguely, looking up to the stairs. “The sellswords were hired to send them were they didn’t wish to send knights. A fact that made on of the youngest members quite upset that they were basically being thrown into a situation that could result in their death.” She added, the two walking up the stairs to head back to the aetheryte plaza, Alphinaud gently taking a hold of her sleeve since he couldn’t fully hold her hand with the number of people nearby.

“I am sure you have helped them find their own path – and live with the past. As you have to me, and so many others.” He said with a bright smile, Lucy smiling to him in return. “Now, where to next? You sent off to help Lord Artoriel and Lord Emmanellain once our tour was finished.”

“Oh? Don’t want to explore what you did while I was out and about?” She asked, Alphinaud shaking his head as he looked across the sky.

“’Twas nothing you have not already heard – I assisted in finding trustworthy associates to do trade with for the Count, and helped Tataru in her inquires for our friends. There is little, if anything, to further explore.” He said, Lucy mocking a pout as Alphinaud merely shook his head. “Mayhap we can head for Camp Cloudtop first? I have not yet fully explored that portion of the Sea of Clouds.”

“Sure, sounds good.” She said, the two heading back into the Pillars to head for the airship landing. Yet there was something she wanted to speak to him about. Something she didn’t say back when it was applicable. “When Count Edmont asked you to help find suppliers they could trust, were you worried about messing up?” The question came out of nowhere, and Alphinaud flinched as he looked to her before he looked ahead again.

“Not worried. Terrified.” He admitted, Lucy looking worried and was about to apologize for bringing it up. “At the time, the way Teledji manipulated the Braves was heavy on my mind. I had become so confident in our sources that I neglected to see it with scrutiny, or see the clear signs that were showing. Riol told me in full when he began to suspect something, and I was blind to it the whole time.” He looked back to her with a reassuring gaze, most likely knowing that she would be concerned. “Yet it served as a good lesson. To always fully explore what the suppliers train of thought and the source of the coin that fills ones coffer. And as I have said, I am looking forward now. Learning from my mistakes, yet not allowing them to dim my future.”

“I see. I’m glad.” She said, her own gaze lowering as they reached the landing area. “I wanted to say something back then, but I didn’t want to impose. Since I thought that would mean I had to tell you something in return.” She said, Alphinaud speaking to the man before they boarded a airship and headed for the Sea of Clouds.

“I would not have asked such of you, but I understand why you would be concerned. Especially with how secretive you were with your own turmoil.” He said with a smile, Lucy smiling weakly as they made themselves comfortable. Alphinaud placed his hand on her hip and moved her closer to him, the Au’ra following suit and leaning her head against his shoulder. There was no one but the airship captain on board, so there was no fear of people catching them. Neither of them spoke, merely enjoying each other’s company as the airship rode them to their destination. One which came far earlier than they would have liked. They separated a little before the ship hit its landing place and they got off, the Rose Knights running around working as they came out. “’Twould seem the camp is quite lively.”

“Probably glad for resources.” She said, looking around the camp. “It’s not easy for them to grow crops in this region. I had to help out finding sprouts and seeds that would be able to survive the climate.”

“Ah, adventures as a botanist, I take it.” He said with a smile, Lucy nodding as they began to walk past the aetheryte towards the farming area of the camp. As they did, one of the farmers looked up to them and smiled brightly and raced over to the two of them.

“Mistress Lucy! ‘Tis been too long, my good friend. What brings you to the Sea of Clouds this day?” He asked, looking over to Alphinaud as he bowed in greeting. “In the company for a friend, I see. I am Basyle, a botanist stationed here and responsible for finding a way for our knights to sustain themselves with the crops here.”

“Alphinaud Leveilleur, a pleasure to meet you, sir.” The Scions introduced himself, looking over the gardening fields. “You said you are responsible for the crops here?”

“Aye, and we have been able to find a stable source of vegetables that we can grow. Thanks in no small part to Mistress Lucy and the young woman from Ul’dah.” He said, Lucy smiling as she remembered Mujih, a writer for _The Raven_ who came to Ishgard to write a story about botany.

“Hey! Don’t talk about me without me nearby!” Another voice spoke up, said journalist coming over to them with a goofy smile on her face. “Gods, it feels like it’s been an age, Lucy! Good to see you again!” She said, looking over to Alphinaud with a mischievous smile. “And what’s this? Has the great botanist, Warrior of Light, hero of Ishgard, begun to pursue a romantic life?”

“Maybe I have, maybe I haven’t.” She said with a straight face, doing her best to keep her emotions under control. As much as she would love to be open about their relationship, they couldn’t risk putting themselves or each other in danger. “What are you doing out here, Mujih? I would have thought you returned to Ul’dah?”

“Oh, I did for a little while. But I came back to visit once the airships opened up. I was curious to see if everything was going well, and I’m happy to say that it is!” She said, leaving the topic very fast. “And I’m sure you’re glad things turned out well, too. After all, it’s _your_ hard work that made it possible!”

“Aye! We would still be struggling to find the right corpse and seeds. You have done more that save our fair nation of dragons, my friend. You have helped us in more ways than most know.” Basyle added, Lucy shaking her head as she smiled.

“I may have helped procure the seeds, but it’s your efforts that saw them bear fruit. If you’ll forgive the pun.” Alphinaud let out a dramatic sigh as she lightly elbowed his arm, the other two laughing slightly. “It was nice to see you both again, but I’m afraid we’ve still got a long road ahead of us.”

“Don’t let us keep you. And take care!” Mujih said, both bidding them farewell as the Scions headed down the walkway.

“I’m glad Basyle is still here. There was some trouble with the Holy See for using foreign seeds at some point.” She said as they reached the bottom, Alphinaud nodding.

“Considering how they viewed outsiders in the past, I do not doubt that. ‘Tis a blessing they have your expertise and large circle of acquaintances.” He said, Lucy smiling slightly as they walked ahead.

“I wouldn’t have gotten nearly this far unless I had people at my back. Especially after the Ul’dah banquet.” She said as the two carefully made their way to the Rose House. “I blamed myself just as much as you did for the loss of the Scions. I couldn’t do anything. Not for the sultana, not for General Raubhan and not for our friends when they one by one stayed behind.”

“’Tis a weight that will never fully leave, I’m afraid. Yet knowing that we are all returned, and that those not with us are fighting for what they believe best…or have no regrets of their passing gives me some peace.” Alphianud said, Lucy nodding as they came up to Laniaitte, the sister of Francel and the one running most of the operation in Camp Cloudtop. The Haillenarte knight looked up to them as they approached, giving them a salute and a smile.

“Mistress Starfallen, I was but this moment thinking of you! And you must be Master Alphinaud. My brother, Francel, spoke of you.” She greeted them, Alphinaud bowing in greeting. “I had hoped to speak with you at Ser Aymeric’s investiture, but circumstances conspired to prevent me from attending.” Lucy merely shook her head as she smiled slightly.

“I wasn’t present myself for very long, so there’s no need to apologize.” The Warrior said, Laniaitte merely smiling as she spoke again.

“Mayhap you will allow me to say now what I could not say then. On behalf of House Haillenarte and all of Ishgard, I offer unto you my deepest and most humble thanks.” She said as she bowed deeply to the Au’ra. “You risked your life to stand against our sworn enemy, and freed us from a millennium of torment. Though we can never hope to repay you, we will ever remember you and your deeds, that our children and their children’s children might now the woman to whom they owe their lives.” She finished, Lucy feeling slightly overwhelmed from the long thank you she gave her. “Ahem. I concede that the grand investiture would have been a more fitting occasion for such words… but I could not risk them being left unspoken.”

“I’m not one for that sort of thing anyway. And please don’t worry about repaying. I did what I felt was right.” Lucy reassured her, Alphinaud smiling as he looked to her.

“’Twould not be you if you did not state that you need not be repaid.” The Elezen said, Lucy just narrowing her eyes at her as Laniaitte just laughed.

“What brings you this way? As you can see, Camp Cloudtop remains much the same as it did during the war. Though we need no longer watch the skies for Dravanian outflyers, the Vanu Vanu have proven themselves similarly worthy of our attention.” She explained, Lucy opening her mouth to answer before footsteps approached behind them.

“I say, old girl! You have the most uncanny ability to appear whenever I least expect you!” She blinked as she turned to see Lord Emmanellain and Honoroit, the young lord taking her hand and eagerly giving the back of it a kiss. She could almost feel the anger from Alphinaud, but he thankfully didn’t do much more than that and looked down to his retainer as the Warrior slipped her hand out of his. “But enough about that – Honoroit?”

“Ah, yes, my lord. Ahem.” The manservant said before he faced Laniaitte. “Lady Laniaitte, I am pleased to report that we succeeded in infiltrating Vundu territory, and there observed the beastmen harvesting crystals at several different sites. Based on the volume of crystal acquired during our period of surveillance, I have prepared an estimate of how much time I believe it will take the Vundu to gather a sufficient crystals for another summoning.” Lucy and Alphinaud’s eyes widen as Honoroit continued. “I have also taken the liberty of drafting several proposals of outlining how the Rose Knights might prevent such an eventuality, such as raiding these sites and securing their stores, as well as a detailed assessment of the risks involved should you choose to proceed. Ahem.” Lord Emmanellain nodded as he handed the Haillenarte knight looking over the list.

“’Twould seem you have done quite a bit of work. I had heard you were injured after the first attempt at the peace conference.” Alphinaud commented, Honoroit shaking his head slightly.

“’Tis nothing special, my lord, and I am healing quite well. As for the work, I was inspired by what you told me when you first came to Ishgard. How a primal is summoned and the work the Scions of the Seventh Dawn did to prevent them.” He said with a proud smile, Alphinaud flushing slightly as Lucy smiled as well.

“By the Fury… I gathered you were clever, but I was not aware that you were capable of _this_!” Laniaitte said after reading it, glaring slightly at the Fortemps lord. “With respect, you are wasted on your master. Hardworking, full of potential – Aye, I think there is a place for you here, with the Rose Knights… if you would have it.” That made all of them surprised, Lord Emmanellain most of all. Yet Honoroit just shook his head as he bowed.

“That you would even consider taking me into your service is a tremendous honor, my lady, and were I free to do so, I should gladly accept. But I am pledged to another, as you well know.” He responded, Laniaitte letting out a small sigh.

“Regrettable, but understandable. I take comfort in the fact that a youth of your talent and character will never want for opportunities.” She answered, Lucy looking over as Lord Emmanellain looked at him with a grin.

“’Pledged to another’, you rascal! I thought I saw you whispering into young Saulette’s ear the other day! You certainly wasted no time in wooing our newest maid.” He said, Honoroit looking at him in shock as his face flared red. “There’ll be no secrets between us – you must tell me _everything_! Where you’ve been sneaking off to together, what _adventures_ you’ve been having – every little detail. And don’t you _dare_ leave anything out!” Once he finished all of them just sighed and shrugged.

“I am sure he will not. In any event you have… _jointly_ exceeded my expectations. I grant you leave to return to the city. Should the need arise, I shall call upon you again.” She ordered, both men nodding.

“Thank you, my lady. I believe we shall do as you suggest.” Honoroit said, looking to the Scions with a bright smile. “Until we meet again, Mistress Starfallen, Master Alphinaud.”

“Aye. Safe travels.” Alphinaud bid them farewell as Honoroit walked ahead, Emmanellain calling after him.

“Not so fast! The next airship isn’t due for another hour, and we have so much to talk about! Honoroit! Honoroit!” The lord chased after his manservant as the three of them merely laughed.

“I should return to my duties as well. Pray do not let me keep you, and do not worry for the beastmen and the crystals. We shall take care of it.” She said, Lucy and Alphinaud bowing in farewell as the woman went to speak with her knights.

“You think it’s really best to just leave them to take care of it alone?” Lucy asked as she looked after the Elezen woman, Alphinaud walking up next to her.

“If they are able to prevent it without us intervening and without you having to battle yet another primal, I believe that to be for the best, yes.” He said, looking ahead to where she left to. “They understand the risks, and know what needs to be done in order to prevent it. If it comes to a summoning, they will call for us.” He said, looking back to his friend. “But as Lord Emmanellain just said, the next airship is not for another hour. If we are to do this in the order from where we went, Falcon’s Nest would be next.” He said, Lucy looking up to the sky behind them.

“Well, we could fly. There’s a way to get there from here.” She said, Alphinaud following her gaze as she pulled out her flute. Storm came calling as usual, greeting his master before he looked over to the Elezen and gave him and affectionate nudge. “Heh, seems like he’s realized.”

“Aye, that seems to be the case.” Alphinaud said with a smile as he petted Storm’s head. “Yet I thought it had to be a black chocobo to be able to fly.”

“Someone trained Storm to fly. So he’s been switching with Lu from time to time.” She explained, her lover raising his brow at her. “I named her Lu, it be a bit bad to just call her black chocobo.”

“I see. Lu and Storm then.” He said with a smile, Lucy getting onto the chocobo’s back.

“And as much as it would be nice to wait for the airship, I’s rather not get stuck on an airship with Lord Emmanellain when we can spend time alone instead.” She said with a small smirk, Alphinaud nodding as well

“Aye, that I agree with.” He said with a laugh, the Warrior moving slightly back on Storm’s saddle. “What are you-“

“Thought maybe you’d like to lead. He knows the way and I’ll help.” She said with a bright gleam in her eyes, Alphinaud blinking for a moment before he hesitantly got on and took a hold of the reins, Lucy moving closer as she placed her hands around his waist.

“Are you sure you fully trust me with this?” He asked, Lucy nodding.

“Absolutely.” She reassured him, the Elezen still seeming tense. “Whenever you’re ready.” Storm let out a small cry to reassure him as well. He nodded as he gently tapped on the chocobo’s side, Storm running before he took to the sky with a slower pace than he would had it been Lucy holding onto the reins. The skies were calm and clear, as Lucy saw no reason to not allow her partner the chance to fly her trusted friend.

“This seems…well so far.” He said after a few moments of flying, though his voice was slightly shaky as she gently rubbed his stomach before she spoke.

“Don’t worry. Storm wouldn’t let us fall.” The Au’ra said, placing her chin on his shoulder as she relaxed against him. “And honestly, I just wanted to be able to relax a little together.”

“Aye, I assumed as much.” He said, relaxing a little though still seeming very tense. “Yet I would have liked it if you had been leading us instead.”

“I like for you to be able to do it as well, especially if you want to travel with me more often.” She said, nuzzling his shoulder with her nose. “And just experiencing new things is such a thrill, isn’t it?” He let out a small sigh as Storm mostly went on his own, Alphinaud taking his hand off the reins and placed it above hers.

“Aye, there is some truth to that.” He said quietly as Lucy just smiled as she closed her eyes, feeling the wind blowing through her hair. She had flown through this area before, and she did feel safe even though Alphinaud was inexperienced at flying. “’Tis a tad strange, this.”

“What is? Flying?” She asked, Alphinaud tightening his hand over hers as she opened her eyes a bit.

“Us. I had thought that when we first confessed to each other, we would be awkward. Too shy to fully express how much we cared for one another or the thought of being affectionate with one considered a dear friend would feel a little strange.” He explained, the Warrior lifting her head slightly. “Yet we fell into it perfectly. I have no qualms with treating you as my lover, and feeling you against me is both comforting and heartwarming.”

“Maybe because we were good friends before we became lovers.” Lucy speculated, feeling Storm fly a little lower as they begun to close in on the path that lead to western Coerthas. “Or maybe we’re both just want to be able to physically comfort each other. There have been several times where I had to hold myself back from actually hugging and other times where I couldn’t. Like when we were about to head to the Rising Stones for the first time since the banquet.”

“Aye, that caught me by surprise.” He said, taking his hand on the rein again as snow began to form around them. “Yet ‘tis was a pleasant one.” Lucy smiled as she placed her forehead on his shoulder again, yet she kept her eyes open. There was something else she wished to say, something they’ve been delaying again and again.

“This might be a bit of a sour note to take it to, but… are you sure you want this?” She could feel the Elezen flinch, the Au’ra tightening her grip slightly as she pressed more into his shoulder. “Don’t get me wrong. I want this, more than anything else in the world. But… I can’t promise you a future. I have to fight, and it could be a fight I don’t come back from. Do you…truly wish to be with someone who can’t promise you a happy future?” He relaxed when she said her piece, though didn’t respond for a few moments. It wasn’t until the North Star underneath them that he finally spoke again.

“I have thought of that myself. What would happen if you went to fight and never came back? When would you stop fighting, or what would we do if you kept fighting for the rest of your days? I have begun to fear the worst, that one day you will not come through the doors of the Rising Stones – that you will fall and we failed you.” Lucy closed her eyes as she waited for him to finish, the Elezen moving his hand up and gently stroking her bangs. “Yet when I think of what could be… living together with you in the future... There is nothing I would want more that to see that day come, no matter what the risks that lead down that road.”

“Alphinaud.” She said as she smiled to herself, feeling a slight sting in her eyes as she tried to keep herself from crying. She didn’t think hearing him say that would make her this emotional, but the fact that he would be willing to give her a chance even if there was a huge risk of her losing her life made her as happy as when he accepted her feelings all over again. “Thank you.”

“You have no need to thank me, my dear. You have opened your heart to me, and I share your feelings. ‘Twould be torture to not be with you after that.” Alphinaud told her, Lucy scoffing slightly as she relaxed a bit more, Storm letting out a screech that made her look up. She could see the aetheryte of Falcon’s nest shine through the light snow before them, the sun beginning to set in the sky above them. The Elezen placed his free hand on the reins again as Storm led them down to where Redwald was, landing gracefully on the stone floor as he let out a proud cry before the Scions got off him. The man looked over to them with a great smile before he jogged up to them, Storm moving away as the Hyur spoke.

“A thousand pardons, Mistress Starfallen! Had I known you were planning to pay us a visit, I would have seen that you received a proper reception – a feast, perhaps, or at least a formal welcome with the men in full dress!” He greeted them, Lucy shaking her head as she blushed slightly.

“There is no reason for that. I just came by on a whim.” She said, Alphinaud smiling slightly as Redwald eagerly disagreed. His eyes went over to the gate of Falcon’s Nest, looking to the relief that had been made for the peace conference.

“You have more than earned it. One need only look to the pilgrims who come in their droves to pray before the relief to see the truth of that. Some abide in silence, while others shed years. Not for sorrow, you understand, but for _joy_ – joy at being released from Nidhogg’s torment.” He said, Lucy looking up to the relief with a bittersweet smile. It did show their progress for a peace between man and dragon, though it also reminded her of when she thought their dear friend lost forever. Yet for the people, it now resembled the present – a present where Nidhogg’s fury and thirst for revenge had been wiped, and harmony between man and dragon could be reformed anew. “And to you as well, Master Alphinaud. Lord Artoriel has informed me that you were also present and assisted in ridding the realm of the dread wyrm, and that you were the one that first began to sow the seeds of a possible peace betwixt man and dragon. We owe you just as much thanks as we do Mistress Starfallen.”

“My role in all of this is miniscule compared to the work and risks Lucy took. Though I am grateful for your praise, I had hardly a hand in it.” He responded, Lucy crossing her arms as she just smiled. She was glad he was at least being recognized for his efforts, as he was the one that pushed them to attempt a parley, and the one who first thought of tearing the eyes from Estinien’s armor if it would save him.

“Ser Redwald, the shipment has been unloaded, and the quartermaster confirms that all suppliers are accounted for.” The Warrior perked up as she looked behind her, seeing Lord Artoriel walking up to them. He looked just as surprised to see them as they were him, but his expression soon shifted to a warm smile as he bowed in greeting.

“Mistress Starfallen, Master Alphinaud. Are you hare on official business?” He asked, both of them shaking their head.

“Nothing like that. A journey through the past, so to speak.” Lucy said, Artoriel blinking to her before he looked over the snow covered land they just flew over.

“A journey to remember and reflect… Aye, much has changed since first we came here together. Since I abandoned you to follow the heretic’s trail alone…” He said, both Scions looking to him as his expression looked solemn. Back when he wanted nothing more than for her to be out of his way. He was insulted that Count Edmont had asked her to help him, and admitted after the fact that he had hoped to see her fail when she faced the heretics alone. A young noble who’s pride meant more than anything else to him.

“Come, my lord. Mayhap you recall the survivor whom you carried back to Falcon’s Nest that day?” Redwald said, smiling at the lord. “Well, his wife but recently gave birth to their first child.” The Au’ra looked to the Hyur with widened eyes. She was unaware that the man had a child on the way. And it seemed Lord Artoriel was unaware of it as well.

“Is that so? Well, well… Mayhap I should pay him a visit.” He speculated, Alphinaud smiling up at the elder Elezen.

“I am sure the man would appreciate it greatly. ‘Twill award him a chance to fully thank you for what you have done for him.” He said, Lucy nodding as Redwald looked a bit more hesitant on the idea.

“Though he would doubtless be honored, my lord, you need not put yourself to such trouble. Your responsibilities as count surely leave little enough time as it is.” He said, Lord Artoriel shaking his head.

“Think not on that. I am still me, and you are still you. Whatever our respective titles, I would speak to you as a friend.” He said, Lucy blinking in realization. Right, Count Edmont had resigned from his position and given the title to lord Artoriel. He was now the Count of House Fortemps. “This preoccupation with position and power has sown no end of discord between our two houses, to the great detriment of our nation. ‘Tis especially galling when one considers that much of what we _have_ achieved was by virtue of our blood, and now our character.” His words felt heavy, and more sincere as he was the same young man who had been annoyed at the fact that he had to help one of their ‘fellow’ houses that they were on bad terms with. “So call me count, if you must, but know that I take no pride in it. Mayhap one day, when I have earned it, I will. But not today.” With those last words he bid them all farewell as he left to continue his duties, Redwald letting out a sigh as he smiled after the man.

“…Still himself, is he?” He asked rhetorically, Lucy smiling as the man saluted to them. “I must return to my duties as well. And I suspect you have a long road ahead of you. May the Fury guide your path.” He said, Lucy and Alphinaud nodding as the man left, the two heading past the gate and stopping for a moment to look at the relief.

“So much has changed since I first came here…and so much more since we were last here.” She said absentmindedly, Alphinaud nodding as he walked a bit ahead.

“And yet more will change once the years continue. We must make sure to come here to see how the land fares once the troubles of Ishgard remain but a memory.” He said with a smile, Lucy nodding as the two returned to the city and headed for their next destination – the Supreme Sacred Tribunal of Halonic Inquisitory Doctrine. Where Alphinaud and Tataru were first put on trial for heresy, and when Lucy thought she had lost everything she held dear. It felt bittersweet to enter the halls, where they fought valiantly against the Heavens’ Ward knights to prove their innocence, and when Lord Haurchefant first gifted her with Lu. “All that time ago…do you believe this was a part of the archbishop’s plan all along?”

“Hard to say now. All I know is that, thinking back on it, it’s odd that I didn’t think anything of their strange magicks. I had trained with both a lance and an axe, yet at the time I didn’t think anything of it. I was too concerned with making sure you and Tataru were saved.” She said, placing her hand on her chest as she remembered the pure fear she felt thinking she would lose them. “That is something I never want to experience again.”

“And we shall do our best to not put that pain on you, Lucy.” Alphinaud said, gently taking her hand and smiling to her. “Yet know that we will stand up to defend you just as you defend us, and I ask that you allow it even if it will put us in harms way.” He said, Lucy looking to him before she nodded.

“I don’t like you being in danger, but refusing you would be worse because you’ll do it anyway.” She said with a weak smile, Alphinaud smirking slightly before he took her hand and began to lead her outside. Their next visit being the Hoplon, and both Scions were slightly hesitant to go up the steps. This place bore many memories, and none of them good. Yet they couldn’t just ignore it – ignore what had happened in this place. As they came up and looked over the great building, neither of them said a word as Lucy merely closed her eyes for a moment.

“…You are Mistress Starfallen, if I am not mistaken?” The Au’ra blinked her eyes open and looked to her right, her breath catching in her throat as a Vault priest walked up to her. He was dressed just as the priest who threw the young child from the top of the Vault, and the memory of that flooded back to her. Alphinaud stepped over next to her and gently pulled at her left sleeve, keeping her grounded. “We have met, though I am sure you do not remember. ‘Twas a seeming lifetime ago, when you answered the archbishop’s summons.”

“You mean back after the trial of combat?” Alphinaud asked, speaking for her as the priest nodded. Lucy merely swallowed as she tried to keep herself, knowing he was most likely not here to hurt her.

“I…I often come here to reflect upon all that has come to pass, and when I saw you gazing at the Holy Vault, I thought perhaps that you had too.” He looked up to the Vault as he said this, the Scions following his gaze. “You turned our world upside down. Everything we held dear. For change. For the truth… They say it had to be done…that his grace sought godhood. If so, then perhaps it was the Fury’s will that you prevail.”

“You speak as if Archbishop Thordan did not seek the power to become a primal.” Alphinaud said carefully, the priest looking to them before his gaze lowered.

“…To say it, to believe it… I know that no man is without sin, but he was pious and humble, wholly devoted to the church and to his people.” He looked up again and stared right into Lucy’s eyes, making her waver ever so slightly. “I _knew_ him, miss, and he was a good man. Whatever else he may have been, I will remember him as a good man.” He gave them one last look before he left, Lucy letting out a deep sigh as Alphinaud looked to her in worry.

“It doesn’t matter how good the intention, how humble the man. When you become so obsessed with trying to hold the weight of your people alone to the point of destroying the realm, you are no better than the ones you seek to destroy.” Lucy said quietly, the Elezen taking hold of her hand as she carefully shook her head. “Sorry, didn’t mean to get so depressing there.”

“You need not apologize, your words a true.” He said, lowering his head. “I am reminded of the Kobold priest, sacrificing his own kin simply to summon their god.” The Warrior gripped his hand a little more as he looked up to her, a soft smile on his face. “’Twould seem I also became solemn there. Shall we continue our journey, my friend.”

“Yeah, next step is Limsa Lominsa.” She said, looked down the path towards Fortemps Manor. “We can take the airships now, so it’ll be a bit faster.”

“Aye. Lead on.” He said, both walking over to the landing area and took the next airship to Limsa Lominsa, being allowed access to the Bridge to see the Admiral herself. As soon as they entered, Admiral Merlwyb looked wholly relieved to see them.

“Thank the Navigator. I had resigned myself to another day spent listening to my advisors prattle on about the beastmen’s latest movements.” She said with a slight smirk, Lucy chuckling as. “Yet here you are, and Master Alphinaud as well. I would suspect the two of you have seen much since we last spoke. Come, Lucy – tell me of your adventures.”

“With pleasure, Admiral.” She said, speaking of all that had happened in Ishgard, focusing mostly on what happened after the grand melee as that’s when most of the changes happened. Alphinaud added in as well, pieces that the Warrior had missed. Admiral Merlwyb listened intently to them, allowing them to finish before she spoke again.

“…The Ishgardians sail in uncharted waters. Though I hope these new reforms of theirs meet with no resistance, ‘twould not be the first grand voyage to run afoul of reefs ere it properly began.” She said, Lucy highly suspecting what she was referring to. “but with Ser Aymeric at the helm, they may yet chart a course for generations to follow.”

“Aye. And the support of her new allies will certainly help.” Alphinaud said with a smile, the Admiral nodding as she looked to the Au’ra.

“Which is not to say our own doesn’t need correcting. The Alliance has grown complacent. The bloody nose you gave us at the melee showed me that. Nor have I forgotten the lessons of the banquet. Rest assured – we will root out any further turncoats before the dagger is at our back.” She added, saluting to them both. “You have my word on that, and Lady Yugiri’s besides.”

“We shall forever be grateful for all you have done for us and ours, Admiral. And we shall endeavor to continue our own efforts to see Eorzea safe from primals and Ascians alike.” Alphinaud promised, Lucy nodding as the Admiral smiled to them.

“While I suspect there is much more for you to tell me, I cannot leave my duties for too long, I fear. And something tells me you have more places to visit on your voyage through old memories.” She said with a smile, giving them both a wave as they bid farewell, heading out of the Bridge and into Bulwark Hall.

“’Tis good to know they are keeping track of the beasttribes.” Alphinaud said, Lucy nodding as she looked outside. There was still much daylight left, despite having traveled for a few bells already. But they had started at early morning, meaning they still had much daylight left.

“Yeah, though I can understand that a woman of action like herself is probably not too interested in that sort of thing.” She said with a cheeky grin, Alphinaud laughing a little as well as he looked to the sky.

“We still have much of the day left. Shall we head for Mor Dhona and speak with…Higiri, was it?” He asked, Lucy nodding as the two prepared for the next leg of their travel.

“Ah, Lucy!” Before they could leave, a voice cried out behind them as they turned around, the Warrior widening her eyes before she smiled at the large man who came towards them.

“Hello, Blanstyr. This is a surprise.” She greeted the Roegadyn armorer, the man giving her a smirk.

“Happen to ‘ear ye were in town, so though I’d come and see ye ‘efore you ran off again.” He said, his eyes looking over to Alphinaud. “Though I see ye have some high class company. Who’s the lad?” The Elezen blinked for a moment, caught off guard by his choice of words.

“Alphinaud Leveilleur, sir. I am a friend and comrade of Lucy.” He introduced himself, Blanstyr eyeing him carefully.

“Before your run your mouth, yes he’s more than capable of handling himself in a fight. I would easily trust him with my life.” She told her fellow armorer before he could say another word, the man looking to her and nodded.

“Ye’ve a better eye for that than I. After all, ye ‘elped me when I ‘ad trouble with commissions.” He said, scratching the back of his head. “I was focused on the armor itself and not what the client’s want. A hassle and a ‘alf, that.”

“Work as an armorer as well, I see.” Alphinaud said with a smile, looking to Lucy. “There is no limits to your skills, are there?”

“I like doing different things. And it helps me get a better perspective of what someone would need inside of the different ranges of wishes.” She said with a small smile, Blanstyr nodding.

“Must’ve been ‘ow ye could make summat they liked so quickly. That and teaching me the importance of asking for ‘elp.” He said, nodding as he smiled to the Au’ra. “Anywho, I won’t keep you. See ye around, lass!” With those words he left the two Scions, Lucy breathing out slightly as she watched him leave.

“There is more to that story than he told us, I assume.” Alphinaud said with a curious tone, Lucy nodding as she looked back to her lover. “A story for another time. Is there anyone else you would like to visit here?”

“Well, we don’t have to visit them, but I can tell you about them when we arrive in Mor Dhona. My cooking competition here in Limsa Lominsa.” She said, the two teleporting to Revenant’s Toll first as Lucy briefly explained about her work to improve her cooking to participate in the Dellemont d’Or, going up against H’mhasi Tia at the behest of Melkoko, due to some miscommunication between the two of them. But rather than spend time talking about the details of their conversations, she instead focused on explaining the dishes she made. And it looked like Alphinaud’s mouth was watering based on her description again.

“You will have to let me sample your cooking one day. Merely hearing you tell of it makes me hungry.” He said, Lucy laughing slightly.

“Let’s hope you can contain yourself inside a kitchen then.” She teased, Alphinaud mockingly punching her arm as the two entered the kitchen. Higiri was working there, looking up as they entered.

“Mistress Lucy? Is aught amiss?” She asked, most likely worried something was wrong.

“No, nothing. Merely came to visit as a part of our little journey through memory lane.” The Warrior explained, Alphinaud nodding as the Doman smiled at the two of them.

“I am both flattered and surprised that you both should remember my small role in this tale, given the grandeur of your subsequent endeavors.” She said, the Elezen quickly shaking his head.

“Had it not been for you and yours, we would never have been able to save General Raubhan. We owe you much and more for all you have done for us.” He reassured her, Higiri smiling as she blushed slightly.

“Though I must confess to having derived some selfish pleasure from donning the garments of the shinobi once more, I am honored to have been able to assist in freeing General Raubahn from his captivity. And I speak for all of my countrymen when I say that we are most grateful to have been granted the opportunity to contribute to the restoration of the Scions.” She said, Lucy smiling as well as Higiri looked around. “Much has changed, it is true, and much may never be as it once was. But in watching you and yours rise from the ashes and rebuild, I am reminded that we must never give in to despair, for there is always something which may yet be saved.”

“Wise words, and ones we shall make sure not to forget.” Alphianud said, Higiri nodding as she looked to the Warrior again.

“Will you be traveling to Ul’dah next?” The Doman asked, Lucy nodding as Higiri began to pull something from her pocket. “If so, I would ask a favor of you. I have prepared a special unguent to aid in General Raubahn’s rehabilitation. Injuries such as his must be tended to daily, even long after they have healed.”

“Of course. It would be our pleasure.” Lucy agreed, the former shinobi bowing gratefully as she handed Alphinaud the bottle.

“You need only deliver it to his man, Commander Swift. He will see that the Flame General receives it.” She told them, Lucy smirking slightly.

“Let’s see if he’s able to get the proud gladiator to take it, too.” She said, Alphinaud chocking slightly on a laugh as Higiri tried to contain it as well.

“He will, and the General is a wise man. Safe travels.” They said goodbye to each other as the Scions left the building, another pair of familiar faces coming into view.

“Oh, Mistress Lucy! What a surprise to see you here!” Lucy smiled as Wiltwaek and Chanene came up to her, both of them wearing bright smiles. “Gods, feels like an age since we last saw you!”

“It’s been a little while. How have you been since the interrogation?” She asked, Alphinaud flinching next to her as he looked up in confusion. Chanene seemed to notice his reaction, laughing slightly.

“Don’t worry, sir. ‘Twas not _we_ who were on trial.” She began, Alphinaud looking down to her. “ We were tracking a man who had kidnapped people along the trail and used alchemy to turn them into clones of themselves – empty husks and nothing more. When we had caught the man we held a trial for him, learning that he had found a way to transfer his essence into another body that wasn’t his own.” The Lalafell looked up to Lucy with a bright smile. “And it was thanks to Mistress Lucy’s effort that we were able to catch him at all.”

“Think nothing of it. Though Severian still threw me into it without explaining what was going on.” She said as she scratched the back of her head, reminded of how shocked she had been when her Guildmaster had told them she was at their disposal without asking her first.

“Aye, but we are ever grateful for it.” Wiltwaek said, nodding to the two Scions. “But it’s clear the two of you are not here to relax. It was a pleasure to see you again, Mistress Lucy. And don’t be a stranger!” They bid them farewell as Alphinaud stepped in front of the Warrior.

“You were not aware that you were to help them?” He asked, Lucy shaking her head.

“Nope. My Guildmaster sent me to give them a letter, in which he said that I was there to help. But said nothing of the sort to me.” She laughed slightly at the end as she looked back at him. “But that’s neither here nor there. I would have helped anyway.”

“Aye, as always.” He said with a fond smile, Lucy returning it as the two teleported to Ul’dah and entered the Hall of Flames. They walked over to Commander Swift right away, who was eyeing them with a curious look.

“Greetings, Lucy. What is that you have there?” He asks, Alphinaud pulling out the small bottle Higiri had given them.

“A gift from our Doman allies for the Flame General.” He explained, the Commander looking at it as he raised his brow.

“…Unguent? I was not aware that the General required such stuff. And one of our Doman friends made this for him, did she?” He asked, both Scions nodding. “Very well, I shall be sure to pass it on. Actually, wait here-“ He moved past them before he turned back to speak. “we have just this moment concluded a meeting, and I expect he would be glad to speak with you before returning to the palace.” With those words he ran off, leaving the two to wait for the General.

“I wonder how he fares. The last time you spoke was after the grand melee, correct?” Alphianud asked, Lucy smiling as she remembered their fight.

“Yes, and it was a tough fight. And probably the most fun I’ve had in a long time when fighting.” She said, Alphinaud smiling slightly.

“We shall see if he wishes to have a rematch.” Lucy mocked a sigh as she looked up, seeing the General walking towards them.

“So, Commander Swift tells me that you came all this way to deliver unguent?” He asked, Alphinaud nodding as he handed the man the bottle.

“Higiri says to apply it daily, even if it’s fully healed.” Lucy added, General Raubahn letting out a hearty laugh.

“Daily, she says! Hah!” He said, yet his face softened as he looked at the bottle in his hand. “Well…mayhap it is best to be prudent. The gods alone know why you agreed to deliver it for her, though… Unless you mean to favor me with that rematch I requested?” He laughed slightly as Lucy joined, Alphinaud crossing his arms but still kept a calm expression. “I jest, lass. You are on a ‘journey of reflection’ are you not. Aye, Merlwyb said as much. And now you want to relive the moment you pulled me from the pit Ilberd left me in to rot.”

“Not that part specifically.” Lucy said with a weak smile, the General looking more serious as well.

“…It shames me to think of it. That I was so blind to his hatred… Lolorito tells me that it was not always so – that Ilbred admitted to him he once believed that I would return to Ala Mhigo at the head of an army.” He clenched his fist, both Scions looking to him with worry. “but years passed, and I did nothing. For all my accomplishments – for all my wealth, power, and influence – I did naught to better the plight of my people. …Not for lack of trying. But Ilberd didn’t know. He thought the Bull of Ala Mhigo had grown fat and complacent – that my story set a bad example for our countrymen.”

“Of how you rose to the seat of General of the Immortal Flames, you mean?” Alphianud asked, General Raubahn nodding.

“’Forget your homeland and chase the Ul’dahn dream!’ A fine, impossible dream which gave men the strength to endure their hardship and try to make new lives for themselves here… So the dream had to die. He would kill me, stir up the disillusioned, arm them at the Monetarists’ expense, and then…and then…”

“Thinking of what could have been or what their plan was or wasn’t won’t do much for us now.” Lucy said, the General looking up to her. “We know what has happened, what Ilberd and the other Braves who betrayed us and the rest of the Alliance have done. For now, that’ll have to be enough.” Alphinaud nodded as General Raubahn’s hand relaxed as he nodded to them.

“…Forgive me. The Scions paid the price of my failings. The gods know, I’ve no shortage of debts to repay – of vows to keep and duties to discharge. But mark me well, lass: there will be a reckoning. Mayhap not today, mayhap not tomorrow, but a reckoning there will be.” He said, giving them a small salute to seal his words.

“On that, I have no doubt General.” She said, the man nodding with a grin as he went back to his duties, Alphinaud looking to the Warrior.

“I cannot help but worry where Ilberd and his loyal followers are now… We have not heard a word from them since the fight in Halatali.” He said, Lucy looking concerned as well.

“Thinking about where they could be won’t help us too much. But we know he will act soon. And we’ll be ready.” She said, her expression turning to a confident smile as Alphinaud smiled.

“Now then, where are we off to next?” He said, Lucy looking up as they left the Hall of Flames.

“Falcon’s Nest again, to Gorgagne Mills and the Convictory camp before heading to the Dravanian Forelands…to relive the travel with Estinien and Ysayle.” She said, Alphianud flinching slightly as he looked to the ground.

“Our missing to parley…only to learn of the brutal truth of the Dragonsong War…” He whispered, Lucy nodding as the Elezen looked up to her. “Then let us be off. We have started this journey, and we shall see it through to the end.”

“Definitely.” She said, both heading to the airship landing before she felt an arm grab her and pull her back. “Wha-“

“Lucy!” Alphinaud yelled as he glared at the person, who let her go and laughed instead.

“Hah hah! Forgive me, I didn’t mean to startle you!” The man was wearing an Immortal Flame, and the woman next to him was smiling brightly at her as well.

“Wait, you are…” She blinked as she saw Still River and Jeweled Peak in front of her – two clients of hers as a goldsmith.

“Why, we were just thinking of you! Those music boxes that you crafted for us have brought us naught but joy. And we are forever grateful that you managed to make our anniversary something special.” Jeweled Peak said, Still River nodding.

“Didn’t mean to startle you, but also didn’t want you to leave without us saying our thanks again!” He apologized, looking to Alphianud as he smiled. “But it seems you’re here with your own special someone. Apologies for interrupting.” He let out a hearty laugh as both Scions blushed, Lucy forcing herself to shake her head.

“Alphinaud is a dear friend. And we were about to leave the city and continue our journey.” She said, trying to be as vague as she could without lying. She didn’t want to say that they were not in love, as that would hurt her even if both were in agreement in keeping it secret.

“No rest for the righteous, is it?” The female Roegadyn said, both of them nodding. “Then we’re glad we got to say our piece before you headed out. Safe travels.” Both Scions bowed in farewell as the couple left, the Elezen letting out a sigh.

“I must admit, the thought telling them that we were not…” He didn’t finish, merely shaking his head as well. “My throat felt as led.”

“I felt the same, hence why I worded it a bit differently.” Lucy said, looking to her companion. “Let’s head out of the city and get some air. The cool breeze of western Coerthas should work.”

“Aye, it would be very nice. Something I did not think I would say.” He said with a weak smile, both heading to the airship landing to take a ship to Ishgard once more.

Their journey to their two destinations in western Coerthas were uneventful. Gorgagne Mills still had a few knights by it, some heretics coming to surrender themselves to the Temple Knights. The selfsame heretics who had fought them when they visited the amphitheater. They had come to lay down their arms after Ysayle told them the truth, wanting to honor her memory by finding another way. On the opposite end, they visited the Convictory camp and spoke with Jantellot, who began by messing with her that she ahd effectively made him jobless. A jest Alphinaud did no appreciate, making sure the man didn’t try to do it again. But he was grateful for her actions, and stated that they are not in danger of losing their livelihood as more travelers roam the region and have need of protection. They no longer needed dragon hunters, and were now satisfied working as bodyguards for the common man. As they began to head towards the Chocobo Forest, Alphinaud looked up to the Dreaming Dragon, Lucy stopping as she turned to face him.

“Is something wrong?” She asks, Alphinaud turning to face her.

“When we left this place before, you were suddenly struck with what looked like pain in your chest. What happened, back then?” He asked, Lucy looking up to the place they set up the campfire to summon Ysayle.

“Do you recall when I returned from my fight with Midgardsormr? And I said that he spoke to me?” She asked, the Elezen nodding as he moved a little closer to her. “There was something else he did. He made me lose my blessing from Hydaelyn.”

“What? You were without the Blessing of Light!?” He asked, Lucy moving her right arm over to her left and clenched onto it. “But that would mean…you were without the Echo when…”

“When you said to trust in my gift, back when we first went to meet Vidofnir, yes.” She said, feeling guilty now that she hadn’t said anything to him. “When you spoke with such confidence at how I would see the truth of the past…I was worried. I knew I hadn’t experienced the Echo since meeting with the elder wyrm, so there was a big chance it wouldn’t then either.” She lowered her face even more and pulled both arms against her stomach. “But to me…the scariest part was risking ruining the picture you held of me. I didn’t want to disappoint you – to tell you that your faith in me was empty.”

“Even without the Echo, my faith in you would not have been pointless.” Alphinaud said quickly as he moved even closer to her, taking hold of both of her hands and forcing her to look him in the eyes. “I understand why you did not tell me, at the time. But believe me when I say this: Now, then and wherever the future takes us, my faith in you is not only in the power you hold. It is in _you_. Your character, your mind, your heart and soul. ‘Tis you I hold my highest faith in, not the power you hold.” Lucy felt her throat clench when he finished his words, her eyes growing wet again as she was unable to keep her tears in place, the Elezen smiling as he dried them away. “Forgive me for ruining the moment, but what did that have to do with what happened here?”

“Oh, right.” She moved up to dry her eyes as she recomposed herself, Alphinaud smiling fondly at her as she spoke again. “When we were about to leave, one of the crystals – the first Crystal of Light I found – began to glow again. Like the walls Midgardsormr had created around me were breaking down. So I wasn’t in pain, so to speak. But it did catch me off guard.”

“I can only imagine.” He said, looking up to the dragon tail once more before focusing his gaze on the Au’ra. “But ‘tis a relief to know you were not in pain.” She smiled back as the sounds of footsteps behind him made them both look up, seeing a young man and woman walking up their way, but both had their heads down so they didn’t see them.

“Isn’t that…” Lucy began, her voice making them react as the two looked up.

“Oh, Lucy! Gods, it’s been too long!” The woman cried out, running over to them with a beaming smile. “What brings you out this way? Surely the hero of Ishgard has some time to relax now.”

“I am, Averil. Enjoying a walk with my friend here, Alphinaud Leveilleur.” She said, introducing her lover at the same time. Alphinaud smiled and bowed in greeting, the young man coming up to them as well. “I see you and Freskin are still on the road, despite the war’s end.”

“Aye, though more for pleasantries rather than fight. We need more experience if we’re to be useful to Ishgard and the Eorzean Alliance.” She said, twirling around in the snow to show off the outfit Lucy had made for her before she set out on her trip. “And I must say, these clothing lasted me for much longer than I anticipated. You truly are a most talented weaver!”

“I’m glad they’re still in good condition.” The Warrior said with a smile, Alphinaud looking over to her.

“Weaver was mayhap the only skill outside of combat prowess I was aware you exceled in of before we set off on this journey. Simply because I had happened to overhear Tataru speak of how Redolent Rose sung your praises.” Alphinaud said, Lucy blushing immediately as she shook her head.

“I’m a good weaver. I wouldn’t say I excel in it, though.” She countered, Freskin interrupting this time.

“Nonsense! The garment flatters Averil perfectly, and it also helps give her strength as a healer! I cannot think of anything that works better!” He yelled, though realizing what he said he blushed furiously as hid his face, Averil merely laughing as she smiled to Lucy.

“But he is right, this has been made to suit me perfectly, and I intend to take care of it for many moons to come. Even years if I can.” She said, giving a small bow to the two Scions. “But we both have our travels to continue. I pray for your good fortune my friend, and hope that we will see each other again.”

“Likewise, take care of yourselves.” The Au’ra responded as they went their separate ways, Alphinaud and Lucy heading towards the Dravanian Forelands. “I didn’t expect to meet them out here of all places.”

“A former client from the sound of it. I am sure Tataru would love to make something together with you.” He said, the Warrior smiling as she looked ahead.

“I wouldn’t mind working with her either. The attires she made you, Y’shtola, Alisaie…frankly, I’m jealous.” She admitted, looking down to the Elezen. “Yours caught me completely off guard at first, it was incredibly becoming in you and I think, even back then, I had begun to grow stronger feelings for you.”

“Ah, you mean when you stared at me back at the manor.” He said, Lucy feeling herself blush at how blatant he said that. “Then I must admit something as well: When I believed you thought it odd on me, I had almost wanted to leave and change back into my former attire.” He said, Lucy blinking as she looked to him again. He wore a sheepish smile as he made contact with her eyes. “‘Twould seem we both were very conscious of how the other person thought of us.”

“Well, at least it’s not just me.” She said as the two of them laughed, leaving the snow of western Coerthas to the trees of the Chocobo Forest, both heading straight to Tailfeather to visit the first hunter they spoke to. They entered Marcechamp’s hut, the man looking up to them with a smile.

“Somethin’ the matter, lass? Gnath givin’ you trouble?” He asked, Lucy shaking her head.

“No, merely come to visit as we live through our adventure again.” She said, Alphinaud bowing in greeting as his expression turned more sad.

“…A journey of remembrance, eh. Gods, it feels like only yesterday that Ysayle turned up in tailfeather with you in tow. Back into our lives, an’ gone all too soon…” Lucy moved her hand up to her chest and clenched it, trying to keep herself from breaking down in front of him. The pain of her friend’s loss still weighed heavy on her mind, and it would never fully go away. And to see someone Ysayle considered family torn by her passing…it made her wish she could have done more to protect her.

“She left us far too soon…but we must move on. She acted as she wished and with no regret, and we intend to keep her dream alive for as long as we can.” Alphinaud said, Marcechamp as she stared past them, a small smile on his face.

“Did I ever tell you how we found her, five years back. In a torpor, out in the forest, all by her lonesome?” He asked, Lucy shaking her head. She recalled Ysayle speaking of it, how seeing Hraesvelgr triggered a vision thanks to the Echo and passed out from the vision, waking up in Tailfeather. “Aye, well, we weren’t about to leave her there, so we carried her back here an’ tended to he till she woke up. Didn’t say a word for days, Ysayle. Just sat there and stared up at the sky, as if the ground held nothin’ for her. An’ it didn’t we learned, when she finally spoke.”

“She spoke to you of her meeting with the great wyrm Hraesvelgr?” Alphinaud asked, Marcechamp nodding.

“Now, you might think she’s not one to smile, but if you’d seen her in those years that followed…” He trailed off with a sigh, looking back to the two of them. “ Then, one day, all of a sudden, she says she’s got a truth that must be shared. Up and leaves for the gods know where. An’ that was the last we heard of her…for a time. ‘Redemption’s not beyond us, friends! Come an’ hear the truth! Come an’ hear the Lady Iceheart speak!’”

“The heretics rallying supporters to their cause, I reckon.” Lucy asked, the hunter nodding.

“An’ they did, form far an’ wide – or so the story went. Some said there was nothin’ in it. But I know. I knew. …I think, Lucy, that deep down, most folk ant to do right by themselves an’ by others. An’ they try, oh how they try. You do, certainly. An’ so did she.”

“There is truth to that…” Lucy agreed, Alphinaud lowering his gaze slightly as well.

“Apologies. You came here to think on your own memories, not to listen to mine. I take it the Gnath are next.” He asked, both nodding to him. “Right, then. If we’re to do this properly, you’ll need to gather up your ‘incentives’, same as before. ‘Case you’ve forgotten, that’s a basket of fresh caelumtrees fruit, a good-sized jar of landtrap nectar, an’ a dirty great cartload of young nanka flesh.” Alphinaud stepped back in shock, Lucy merely shaking her head as she crossed her arms.

“A funny jest, Marcechamp. But the _Vath_ are more than happy to accept visitors. As I am sure you and yours are well aware of.” She said, the hunter grinning as he looked to Alphinaud.

“Scared the young lord, didn’t I?” He said, the young Elezen blushing as Marcechamp merely laughed. “You’re more than welcome in their village. Safe travels to the both of you.” Both nodded as they left his hut, looking through the stalls to prepare for the second half of their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and sorry again for updating late. The next chapter will continue it, though with Little Ladies Day event that might take a little while  
Which further's to the next point: I might not be able to update weekly for a while due to school having many assignments and such that I need to finish. I will try and update weekly, but forgive me if I can't. :3 I'll anyway be posting something for the event.  
See you all then!


	28. Little Ladies Day Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Ladies Day has come to Eorzea, the day when every Lady is treated special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry that this is super short. I wanted to do a little thing for this event but I wasn't feeling my best. A new proper chapter might have to wait until next week as well so I'm sorry about that. Hope you enjoy nonetheless

“Thank you ever so much for requesting me to come here, Lucy. It was a joy and a pleasure to speak with the children.” Nanamo said as she smiled to the Warrior. Lucy smiling in response, bowing respectfully to the sultana.

“The pleasure was all mine, Your Grace. Forgive me for asking such of you on short notice.” She said, Papashaun letting out a small sigh.

“Forgive me for interrupting, but we really should return, You Grace.” He said, Nanamo sighing as she gave Lucy a small bow.

“Thank you once again, my friend. And happy Little Ladies Day. Pray enjoy yourself to the fullest. After all, _you_ are also to be celebrated this day.” She said, Lucy smiling as they went their separate ways, the Au’ra heading towards the Sapphire Avenue. The entire street was decorated for the season, Little Ladies Day. The streets were filled with merriment as men took their women – be it children, wives or lovers – and spent the day making them happy. The Warrior smiled as she saw the people walking through the stalls, each of them seeming to be enjoying themselves. It wasn’t every day that everyone seemed so at ease

“Oh, Lucy!” She blinked as she looked in front of her as she saw Tataru and Alisaie walking up to her, Alphinaud right behind them with several bags in his hands. “What a surprise! You should have told us you were coming to Ul’dah, we would’ve have kept you company!”

“I wasn’t aware that the three of you were coming.” She said, looking over to Alphinaud with a sympathetic look. “Though I think one of you would rather not be.”

“’Tis Ladies Day. And he had nothing better to do.” Alisaie said, Alphinaud narrowing his eyes at her. “Unless, of course, you have a _sweetheart_ you would rather be with.” Lucy felt herself flinch as Alphinaud’s face flared red. Tataru gasped as well as she looked at the Elezen, her mouth opening to answer a flood of questions before he interrupted her.

“No, dear sister. I do not. Though I also did have ‘better things to do’, as you but it.” Alphianud said as he looked directly at Alisaie, his twin merely shrugging as he looked over to Lucy. “And what of the Warrior of Light? Spending the festivities working as usual?” He asked, the Au’ra smiling as she shook her head.

“I was helping the orphanage here in Ul’dah – setting up decorations and gifts for the young ladies stuck there due to sickness so they got to experience the festivities as well.” She said, all of them widening their eyes at her. “I have contacts with people all over Eorzea, so it made it simple for me to fulfill their wishes of wanting to meet people they admired.”

“Oh, I was wondering why Redolent Rose wasn’t to be found at the Weaver’s Guild. That explains it!” Tataru said, smiling to the Warrior. “But you should be spending time enjoying yourself as well! It wouldn’t do for the most important lady in the Realm to only pamper others!” The Lalafell said in a cheery tone, Lucy shaking her head softly.

“I prefer this over getting attention, to be fair. That or just spending time with friends.” She looked up and gave Alphinaud a soft look, the Elezen returning it as the female Leveilleur spoke up.

“Then you shall be given at least _one_ friend. Tataru and I can enjoy ourselves without dragging my dear brother with us.” She said, moving over at taking their stuff from him. “So instead you’ll be responsible for making sure Lucy doesn’t spend the day alone.” He was about to just nod without a word, but stopped himself as Alisaie took their things.

“Why can she not join all of us? I am certain she would not mind.” He asked instead, Tataru shaking her head as well.

“We’re most likely going to continue looking through the stalls. I’m sure Lucy knows these merchants and their wares inside out at this point. And she’s been in the city too long – take her outside or something!” And with those words Tataru went ahead as Alisaie grinned to them, pleased that she had effectively gotten the two of them some privacy.

“I do not know if I should be grateful or concerned…” Alphianud said with hesitation, Lucy smiling slightly as well.

“We don’t get many chances to spend together, so I should like to think positively of this.” She said, looking to her lover with fond eyes. “And it would be nice to have some time to just relax. Though I’d rather not be in Ul’dah – the sun is setting so it’s going to be dark. Not to mention the number of people who could see us.”

“Yes. And for as lovely Ul’dah is at night, there is little to see.” He said, thinking for a moment before he smiled up to her. “How about we go to Costa del Sol? Spending time by the beach – and there is little people there as well.” He offered, Lucy smiling as she nodded. “Then shall we be off?”

“Lead the way.” She said as they teleported to the beach, the area very calm with little to no sounds around them. It was as if the world had stopped here, the only noise was the calming movement of the sea. “This place is very peaceful – as long as there isn’t full of people drinking until they drop.”

“Aye, the view across the ocean is something else.” He said as Lucy sat down on the sand, pulling her knees close and putting her hands over them. The Elezen shifted to sit next to her, his shoulder gently touching hers. “I was concerned that I would not be able to see you on this day. You had not returned to the Rising Stones for a long time, so I was certain you would be occupied.”

“I had intended to come back during the event, as I wanted to be able to spend time with you.” She said, moving one of her hands of and placed it on his. “Even if it was just sitting in Mor Dhona or talking about business – I just wanted to be able to be near you. That was my only wish for this day.” His hand shifted so he could hold it in her palm, leaning against her.

“How very like you to only wish for the simple things.” He said, smiling to himself before he clenched at her hand to make her look at him. “Yet that does not mean I would have been satisfied with only giving you my company. Thus, while I was with Tataru and Alisaie, I was also looking for something to you.” She blinked as he pulled out a small box from his pocket, handing it over to her. “I know you are not one for extravagant things, yet I still wished to get you something.”

“You didn’t have to…” She said with a shy smile, taking the box and opening it. As she saw what was inside, she gasped in surprise. Inside of it was a small necklace made in beautiful rose gold, the chain thin and short enough that it wouldn’t be too far from her neck. The only other thing on it was a small circle of metal with the initials ‘LS’ on them. “LS…?”

“It happened to have that already, the merchant having made several of these ‘memory necklaces’ as he called them.” Alphinaud explained, looking at her with a smile. “You are given many titles throughout your adventure. Warrior of Light, Champion of Eorzea – to not even mention the several titles you are given through the number of skills you have learned. Many know you for these titles, and know you for your actions.” He moved his hand into the box and gently pulled the necklace out, unhooking it as he sat in front of her and slowly put it around her neck. “But if one would ask them to name the Warrior that they owe their lives to, how many would be able to answer them? Not many, I am sure. And when so few know your name, how long until you yourself forget who you are outside of these titles?”

“So you got me a necklace with my initials…to help me remember?” She asked, shivering slightly as his hands brushed the back of her neck before he moved back to crouch down in front of her. He looked at her with a warm smile as his eyes stared directly into hers, his hand cupping her cheek and gently stroking the scales on her face.

“I wish for you to remember that you are not simply the Warrior of Light or any of those other titles. That you are Lucy Starfallen – a woman with a heart of gold who has pushed through life despite losing much and more.” He’s gaze grew even fonder before he spoke again. “That you are the woman who won over my heart. Not because you are our champion, nor because you are a Scion. Because of who you are, a kind soul with the love for adventure and learning new things.” He said, the Au’ra blinking at him as she processed his words. Once they sank in, she felt a tear trail down her eye that he moved over to dry away, Lucy moving forward and hugged him. Alphinaud staggered ever so slightly but kept himself standing, nuzzling her head as he stroked her head.

“Thank you, Alphinaud.” Her voice was shaky as she spoke, pulling him closer into her as he rubbed her back.

“Think nothing of it, my love.” He said as he pulled away from her, cupping both of her cheeks in his hands. “Happy Little Ladies Day. I hope a short moment with a small gift is enough.” The Warrior smiled as she nodded, staring into his eyes. There was something about how he looked in the moonlight that send a wave of warmth through her, and a desire to kiss him. Neither of them had kissed each other properly since they had become a couple, and right now that desire was stronger than it had ever been. Alphinaud looked at her with a similar gaze, Lucy feeling her eyes begin to closer as the Elezen began to move closer to her, his breath ghosting over her lips as they parted in anticipation.

Just before they lips connected, however, a loud bang shook them both out of their trance as they looked in that direction, seeing a wave of fireworks blasting into the sky. Lucy looked dumbfounded up at them, feeling both happy to see the fireworks as they painted the sky and frustrated that it interrupted them. Both stared up into the sky as the fireworks continued, Alphinaud letting out a sigh as he looked back to her.

“Mayhap we should return to the Rising Stones. The night can get quite chilly here.” He said, Lucy nodding as they both got up and teleported to Mor Dhona. They both entered the Scions Headquarters, the place completely devoid of people. Not even F’lhaminn was in sight. “’Twould seem everyone is still out celebrating.”

“Well, it’s the last day so they’re probably making the most of it.” She said with a smile, walking over to the counter and looking around. “No note from F’lhaminn either. Most likely just out in the town then and will be back soon.”

“’Tis only a matter of time before the other’s return as well, I would think.” He said, walking over to Lucy with a smile. “Mayhap you would be willing to join me in the solar? I have some documents that needs reading, and some company and second opinion would be greatly appreciated.” He lowered his eyes slightly to her neck as he smiled brightly. “And ‘twill allow me to fully appreciate the necklace on you before you run off to gods know where.” Lucy blushed as she took a moment to know what he was saying, a smile spreading on her face. That could’ve definitely be worded differently

“Going to give me your full attention, then?” She asks, the Elezen merely nodding as he took her hand.

“’Twould only seem right. After all, this is your day.” He said as the Warrior just laughed, the two heading into the Solar and spending several bells together. Doing little work and more talking to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry again for it being super short. It might not be too good either, idk I'm not feeling fully well so hope you all forgive me for the delay of a proper chapter. See you all then!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it. If you have any ideas you'd like me to incorporate into the story, feel free to leave them in a comment. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
